Nature of Love
by drotuno
Summary: Hiking through the Appalachian Trail, Bella meets 2 brothers, 1 with a dark past. This is an adventure about friendships, love, loss and finding yourself. And just maybe finding more than you expected. AH/canon couples/Rated M
1. The Drop Off Point

**A/N...With a deep breath, I start a new adventure....**

**Just a little note before you start...**

**Let me start by saying that I got this idea by watching a special on the Applachian Trail. It's over 2100 miles from Georgia to Maine, through 13 states, and it's completely done on foot. There are hostels along the way, not to mention campsites. They say it takes approximately 6 months from beginning to end. **

**Nature of Love is not about the AT...but about Bella Swan, photojournalist, documenting the experience. It's about the relationships that develop along the way with brothers, Edward and Emmett, and friendships, hardships, and getting to know each other for the next 6 months. Plus, life after the trail. **

**Edward is a lost soul, trying to find himself with the help of his brother, Emmett. He is haunted by nightmares and a dark past. The nightmares start to wane as soon as he begins hiking with Bella and her dog, Maggie. **

**Like I said, it's not about the states or the trail. Everything that you will read will be completely fictional...every hostel, character, and landmarks _are not real_. This story isn't meant to be a documentary, but a fictional story. This is about love, loss, relationships, friendships, and trust.**

**SM owns the characters...I own the plot. This rated M for many reasons.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BELLA

Georgia

The Drop Off Point

"Jesus, Bells. You really don't have to do this," Mike sighed. He looked extremely guilty, which he should.

"It's called a job," I sighed, opening the door to his car and walking around to the trunk. "Something your little girlfriend might benefit from, I might add," I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

"If this is about me moving out..."

I groaned, my head falling back with frustration. "It's not about you moving out, or your cheating, or even the fact that I can't stand the sight of you. It's about my _job_, Michael." I frowned as I realized we were not the only ones in the parking lot. "I am a photojournalist. This has been a long time coming, and you know it. So stop acting like the victim, it's disgusting."

"But _six months_?" he asked, shifting on his feet.

"Damn it," I growled, snatching my backpack out of the trunk and setting it at my feet. "Fuck, I wish Charlie could have taken his vacation days for this. Let Mags out of the car."

"Hell no!" He shook his head. "She hates me."

My head turned when Maggie popped her giant head out of the backseat window. "Hey, pretty girl, tell him you can't help it that you have an asshole detector built in." I heard a few chuckles behind me, and spun around to see two guys, one largely built and the other leaner with dark hair and unusual reddish highlights, trying to stifle their amusement at me. I shook my head. "Let her out, Mike."

"Fine," he groaned, opening the back door to let my best friend out. My German Shepherd was the equivalent of my child and guardian. She stood in the doorway for a moment, eying Mike. With a quick flash of her large white teeth and a deep, "Boof," she hopped out and came to my side.

"Good girl," I laughed. She hated my now ex-boyfriend since he brought another woman into our home. It was just one more reason to love and trust my dog. And apparently entertain the boys behind me. As I hooked Maggie's leash to her collar, I looked over at the boys again. They were unloading their own equipment, casting glances my way.

The bigger one turned to the other and said, "Five bucks says the guy cheated." His smile was huge and sweet, with dimples on each cheek. I snorted, kissed Maggie's head, and stood up straight.

"Here's how this will work," I sighed, realizing this is the third time I had explained this trip to him, and he still didn't get it. "Six months," I said. "That's over two thousand miles, thirteen states, and almost three different seasons. I'm taking pictures of the whole thing. The publisher is waiting for it, Michael. It's not about you. Keep the apartment, keep the plants...fuck, keep the furniture. You probably ruined it anyway. But this," I motioned between the two of us, "is over. I'll fly back to New York when I'm done. I'll be out of contact until then." That was a lie. I was only going to be out of contact with _him_.

"Don't call me, I'll call you. Is that it?" He frowned. "Look, Bells..." He sighed, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "I know I fucked up," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "I can't explain it."

"I don't care," I laughed, pulling on my jacket and tugging on my backpack. "Your timing was perfect. Now you can fuck your teenage girlfriend all you want, with no worries," I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Damn it, Bella," he growled, "she's twenty."

"Once again...I don't care." With one last check that I had everything I needed and could carry, I hooked Maggie's leash to my belt. It wasn't that she needed a leash, but the rules on the Appalachian Trail were all about respect for everyone else. "Go home, Mike. It's been real."

He took a step towards me, and Maggie growled deeply, lowering her head. "She hates me."

"She does hate you. And with good reason." I nodded, walking past him. "Go home," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

I walked past the two boys as they shouldered their own packs and waved goodbye to their ride. I looked up at the leaner one, and my breath caught. He was beyond handsome. Beautiful, really. His green eyes were sharp, his smile crookedly spectacular as he looked at Maggie and me. "You owe the big guy five bucks," I sighed, walking past them.

"Aw, dude! I told you," his friend laughed, doubling over.

"Shut up, Emmett!" the pretty one growled, smacking his shoulder. Even his voice was beautiful. It was smooth, almost comforting.

"Pay up, tool," Emmett boomed from behind me. I huffed a laugh and kept walking.

Mike was right, it was about his cheating. I actually wasn't scheduled to go on this hike until next year. When I found out my boyfriend of two years had been cheating on me for half of that, I decided it was time to go.

The Appalachian Trail was twenty one hundred miles. Thruhikers, which was what I would be considered, traveled south to north through thirteen states. It took approximately six months to walk from Georgia to Maine. With stops at hostels and campsites along the way, it was supposed to be the ultimate in communing with nature. It was supposed to be the best hiking experience ever. And I was going to get it on film, publishing a book about the entire thing.

It was late March, so there was a light dusting of snow on the ground as Maggie and I made our way into the trail. The further I got from Mike and the parking lot, the better. Maggie whined, looking up at me as I wiped away a tear.

"Don't sweat it, Mags," I sighed, scratching her head. She read my moods better than anyone I knew. "Now no one can kick you out of bed." I smiled as she wagged her tail and bounded a few steps ahead. "Silly girl."

EDWARD

"Thanks for the ride down here, Uncle Alec," Emmett said, grinning as he opened the door.

We met at the back of the truck, pulling out our equipment. I cast a glance around the drop off area of the Appalachian Trail. The AT was something my brother and I had dreamed of doing since we'd started college. Both of us loved the outdoors, but neither of us had the time until now.

"It's about my _job,_ Michael," I heard behind me. I turned to see a couple at the back of a car. She was very pretty, long dark hair, and she was pissed. The guy with her was nervous. "Let Mags out," she sighed, looking like it was taking all she had not to smack the guy with over-processed hair. I smiled when the head of a German Shepherd popped out of the back window.

"Hell no!" Michael whined, "She hates me."

"And with good reason, I bet," my brother chuckled. "She looks like she wants to deck him." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Should we do it for her?"

"No," I smiled, breaking into a laugh when the dog indeed showed her displeasure for the man. "Damn." I chuckled when the girl praised the dog.

"Five bucks says he cheated," Emmett snickered, checking his gear and casting side glances at the girl.

"Maybe," I sighed, thinking the guy was an idiot if he had. She was pretty, and obviously sharp-witted, but she held herself with pride in front of him. She smiled when she hooked the leash onto the large Shepherd, shaking her head. "She heard you, dude," I laughed, shrugging my pack on.

"She's hot, man," he sighed, pulling on his own pack.

"Leave her alone," I frowned. My brother had no shame when it came to girls. Break-ups could be nasty. I understood that if she was going on this hike to get away, then she needed space.

We both turned to our uncle, and I said, "Thanks again. Tell Aunt Jane we'll be fine and not to worry. First chance we get, we'll check in."

"Look, boys," he sighed, "I know things are rough between you and your parents, but check in with them, too, okay? Six months is a long time not to hear from your kids."

"Fine, Uncle Alec," Emmett grumbled. I said nothing. Although our parents were the reason, financially, we were able to do this, our relationship with them was tentative at best. "What parent buys his own kids' business right out from under them?"

"He was protecting you boys. You were about to go under."

"Whatever, he can have it," I growled. "I would have rather gone under on our own than have Daddy come to the rescue." Dad had everyone around him snowed. He was a prick.

"Edward," Alec warned, sighing with frustration. "You two are more like him than you know. Give that some thought. Good luck and be careful."

"We will." We both nodded, waving as he drove away.

I turned my attention back to the girl, and my breath caught as I watched her walk away from Michael. The dog was trotting happily by her side. She wasn't just pretty; she was stunning. And so very sad. When her deep brown eyes locked with mine, I could barely breathe.

"You owe the big guy five bucks," she sighed wearily as she passed us.

"Aw, dude! I told you," my idiot brother boomed loudly, holding his sides as he laughed. It wasn't funny.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, as I watched the facade that she had been holding up fall away. I smacked his shoulder.

I had a feeling that once her back was to us, she let it all go. I had an overwhelming desire to protect her. Being cheated on sucked. I don't care who you were.

"Pay up, tool," he smirked, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes. My brother could be an insensitive jerk sometimes. I pulled out a five and slapped into his awaiting hand.

I lost sight of the girl after a few hours into the first leg of our hike. Emmett and I were both quiet. I didn't have to read my brother's mind to know that he was thinking about our parents. Carlisle Cullen was the CEO and founder of Cullen Construction. My brother and I had started our own roofing business, EE Roofing, and found ourselves outbid on just about every job that came our way. We were outbid by our own father. I knew he was a shrewd businessman, but I never thought the man that had taught me how to throw a baseball would make sure my own business failed. It was revenge. We didn't want to work for him. We wanted to make it on our own, and he was angry at us because of it.

We came up on a vista overlooking a mountainous range, and suddenly, I was staring into the face of a giant dog. She was sitting eerily still and staring at us, her eyes sharp. As I got closer, her teeth bared. Her owner was down on her knees with a camera in her hands, snapping pictures of the stunning view.

"Um, those are really big teeth," Emmett muttered.

"Oh, shit," the girl gasped, "Maggie, get your fuzzy butt over here." She stood, pointing to the ground beside her. "Sit. Stay. Sorry, guys," she said, her face either pink from the cool air or a sweet blush, I couldn't quite tell. Maggie fell at her feet, looking up at her for her next command.

Emmett smiled. "It's cool. I'm Emmett, by the way." He stopped when Maggie bared her teeth again. "This dork is my brother," he laughed, hitting my shoulder with the back of his hand, "Edward."

"Bella," she giggled, when I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys doing the whole trail?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still eying the large dog.

"Then here," she smiled, catching my wariness. "Maggie, say hello to Emmett and Edward." Maggie stood up, moved in front of us, and sat back down. She held out her paw for a shake.

"No way," I laughed.

"She's more human than most people I know," Bella snorted. "But once she's met you, she won't be so..._on guard_."

Emmett knelt down, holding out his hand, and Maggie placed her paw in his large hand. "Nice to meet you, Maggie," he chuckled. The dog looked like she was laughing at my brother when he tried some stupid secret handshake on her.

"Move, you big oaf," I sighed, shoving him away to Bella's entertainment. "Hey, Maggie." I smiled, holding my hand out, but she stepped up and licked my face, her tail wagging. "Ha! She likes me better."

"Apparently," Bella laughed. "Maggie, enough." She reached down and hooked the leash back on the dog.

"Photographer?" Emmett asked, stealing my next question and pointing to her camera.

"Photojournalist," she nodded, putting the cap on the lens and hanging the strap around her neck. "I'm documenting this whole...thing." She bit her bottom lip, her brow wrinkling slightly.

"By yourself?" my brother asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," she sighed, turning towards the trail. "For a while anyway," she smiled sadly. "My manager is supposed to meet me at the halfway point. She couldn't start with me."

"Still, that's a thousand miles, Bella," I frowned. "Alone?"

She laughed, nodding her head. It changed her whole demeanor. The darkness of her eyes lightened, and her hand nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm used to being alone," she smiled, the sadness creeping back across her face. She shrugged. "And I'm used to camping. I grew up in Washington. My dad like to 'rough it'."

"No shit?" Emmett beamed. "Seattle," he motioned between us.

"I went to UW," she smiled.

"We did, too," he nodded, "for about a year."

And they were off and running. I sighed, falling back slightly. Emmett was the more outgoing of the two of us. I looked down to see that Maggie had fallen in step with me. She stared up at me with almost a doggie grin. I smiled, ruffling her head. I looked up to see Bella watching us, a slight smile on her face. Again, a pinkness tinged her features. So it was a blush.

We walked for miles, sometimes quiet and sometimes with Emmett dominating the conversation. When we finally came to the first hostel, I was tired of hearing his voice.

"I gotta take a piss," he sighed, walking away.

Bella snorted, shaking her head and sitting down on a rock. She pulled Maggie's leash off, saying, "Go ahead, pretty girl. Scope it out." Maggie huffed a soft "woof" and tore away, her tail in the air.

I sat down against a tree with a sigh.

"Your brother is quite...hmm, chatty," Bella snickered, leaning her pack against the rock.

I closed my eyes to stop myself from staring at her. I wanted to know what made those flashes of sadness, what made her shoulders hunch in wariness. And it didn't help that she was so very attractive that I could barely think a straight thought.

"He is quite verbal," I smirked, not opening my eyes.

"So, that makes you the shy one," she mumbled.

"I suppose. If he bugs you, just tell him to shut the hell up. He will. He won't even take offense."

She giggled, and I opened my eyes to see her lay a few sticks down in the center of the clearing.

"Hey, let me help," I frowned, jumping up from where I was sitting. "I can't let you build our first fire." I smiled, bringing a few small twigs to start it.

"'Kay," she nodded, her brow wrinkling again. She turned her head quickly, and walked away to find more wood.

"Ed, I'm starving," Emmett growled, plopping down.

I got the fire going and rummaged around in our packs for supplies. I pulled out some beef jerky and tossed my brother a bag. Bella returned, setting a bowl down, and poured water in it for her dog.

"Jerky?" I offered.

"Soup?" she countered. "I can heat it up for everyone. This will be a cold night, I think."

"Hell yeah," Emmett nodded. "You know, I can keep you warm."

"Emmett," I sighed, shaking my head.

"As tempting as that is," she rolled her eyes and I laughed, "um, no. Maggie is perfect. And that's the worst line ever, Emmett." She laughed, rolling her eyes again as he chuckled and nodded. She turned to me. "You're right. He doesn't get offended."

"Told you," I laughed, tossing her a bag of jerky, which she caught nicely.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly.

"Wait," my brother smirked, "you talked about me when I was gone?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "about your big trap and how it never shuts. Eat. Put something in your mouth, bro."

"Come here, Mags," Bella sighed, giving my brother one more side glance. She took a bag of food out and poured a little into a bowl. Maggie tore into it. She also set a kettle of water on the fire. "Give that a minute."

"Yes, ma'am," we both said, watching her walk away.

BELLA

I poked the fire as the dawn slowly crept in. I set more logs on and added water to the kettle. I wanted, no...hell no, I needed coffee. I looked over at the sleeping forms of Emmett and Edward. Emmett sucked in a snore and rolled over. I bit back a laugh and shook my head. My gaze shot up when Edward sat almost straight up with a gasp of air. He was sweating, despite the cold air.

Maggie ran to him instantly and settled down beside him. She took great pride in making bad dreams go away, and for some reason, she really liked Edward. _Excellent taste, Mags_, I thought wryly.

I wasn't even sure if he was truly awake. He laid back down, his fingers curled in her fur. She snuggled closer with a comforting sigh. I smiled when her muzzle rested on his chest.

As much as Emmett talked the first day, I found that when Edward actually did speak, he was polite and intelligent; something I was not expecting from such a good looking guy. He looked like the type of man that could walk into a room and command the hormones of every female, sending them into heat immediately.

_Damn, Bells, you really need more human friends,_ I snorted, sitting back against the rock.

Emmett was like every guy I grew up with – cocky, loud, and crass. My friend Jake would have gotten along with him perfectly. Edward was different. His nightmare confirmed the darkness I saw in his green eyes. As my father, Charlie, would put it, Edward had seen some shit. While he looked to be about my age, his eyes looked like they held the wisdom of someone far older, someone that had witnessed sad and terrible things.

"Good morning to you too, Maggie." I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the fire. I smiled, made Edward a cup of coffee, and took it to him. My dog was licking his neck, and I was quite jealous for a split second. "Coffee?" he asked sleepily, taking the cup from me with a soft smile.

"She rushed to you a moment ago," I whispered, kneeling beside them both. He sipped his mug, stopping when I continued. "She's good at smoothing nightmares. I call her my dream-catcher." His eyes shot to his brother and back to me in a panic. I shook my head. "Your secret's safe. He's still sleeping."

"Thanks," he murmured, nodding, and focused on his mug like it was the only thing that existed.

"I'm going to fill up my canteen. Want me to get yours?" I looked at him for a moment, thinking he looked deliciously sleep rumpled and nervous. "Since we're apparently hiking together, we can all deal, right?"

"Um, yeah, thanks."

"Come on, Mags," I sighed, standing up. "Let's get you some water, too."

I walked away from him, thinking he needed a moment. He seemed embarrassed at having been caught having a nightmare. I could imagine with Emmett's personality, he could get quite the teasing. While I liked the boisterous big guy, I bet he was hell on his brother growing up.

OoOoOo

"So, wait a damn minute," Emmett growled. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "My baby brother got coffee, and I didn't."

"I'm not really sure I want to see you with caffeine in your system," I frowned, looking up at him. "The thought is quite scary, actually." Edward snorted behind us, nodding in agreement when I turned to look at him.

"Laugh it up, Eddie," he huffed.

"Edward," his brother growled. "Damn it."

"Not a fan of nicknames, huh?" I smirked, watching him pout adorably.

"Not for my name," he sighed. He had been a little standoffish when we first started out that morning, but had slowly come around.

"Well, I prefer the nickname to the full name," I countered with a grimace.

"It can't be that bad," he chuckled.

"Isabella," I sighed.

He eyed me for a moment, a smile playing on his handsome features. "Hmm, it's a pretty name, but Bella suits you better." There was a look on his face I couldn't quite place.

I nodded. "As Edward does you. Eddie...not so much."

"Thanks," he smiled, his face reddening a little.

"Are you two done?" Emmett pouted. "I want to get back to our traveling rules." I jumped, realizing I had completely forgotten he was there. I had let myself get wrapped up in Edward, forgetting everything else.

"Yeah, yeah, rules." I sighed, shaking my head to clear it, and felt my tell-tale blush creep over my face. "And after that, you're shutting up for a while." Edward laughed, his head falling back in amusement.

"Good girl," he chuckled, sending a wink my way.

"Fine," Emmett sighed. "Okay, so you're obviously better at the food thing. We can handle the fire thing."

"Right...man make fire," I grunted, rolling my eyes. "Are you seriously giving me that caveman bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit, it's a fact. Men created fire. It's a naturally born talent," Emmett huffed.

"Oh, Em," Edward snorted, shaking his head. "Bella looks small, but I guarantee she and Maggie can kick your ass." I giggled, shooting him a wink. Maggie woofed in agreement, getting a scratch on the head from Edward.

"Fine," Emmett sighed again. "We'll just share everything. But I want coffee in the morning."

"If you're up, you can. Sleep in like today, and no chance, buddy." I pointed at him. "Sounded like sleeping with a grizzly in the camp," I mumbled.

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do," Edward and I said together.

"Oh yeah?" He looked between us. "And how did you sleep, _Eddie_?"

"I slept fine," he murmured, looking out into the trees around us. He looked hurt and guarded. I frowned, looking up at Emmett. I didn't know why, but suddenly I wanted to punch him.

"Rules are done. We don't need rules. Shut up, Emmett," I sighed.

We walked along quietly for a few miles, when I glanced over at Edward, who was staring at me with a confused look on his face. He turned away quickly when he caught my eye.

OoOoOo

A log popped loudly in the fire, snapping me out of a dream that I couldn't quite wrap my sleepy mind around. I sat up and stretched, then reached for Maggie, and came up empty handed. I looked at the loud lump that was a snoring Emmett, and then over at Edward. Maggie was snuggled next to him as his hands twitched in his sleep.

Using the light of the fire, I found my pen and notebook. I lay down and started to jot down a few notes. I wanted to keep as accurate a record of my journey as I could. It also helped me get rid of some of my thoughts. As I wrote about Mike, I sighed, tears hitting the pages.

I had known him most of my life, graduating high school and attending UW together. We naturally bonded and formed a relationship. As another log cracked in the fire, I wondered if it was all a waste. Had I been shocked that he cheated? Yes. But was I heartbroken? No. That thought caused me the most sadness. What a waste of time. What a shame that we just did what we thought the other wanted, what everyone expected of us.

With a whine, Maggie slipped from under Edward's arm and trotted over to stand in front of me. She plopped down with a sigh. "Keeping you busy, aren't we?" I sniffled, rubbing her nose. Between Edward's nightmares and my tears, Maggie didn't know which one to help first.

"You okay?" I heard a voice softly beside me. I sat up, wiping my face, and nodded. Maggie lay her head in my lap. "May I?" Edward asked, pointing beside me. I nodded, looking down at my dog as he sat down on my sleeping blanket next to me.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"They say it takes a few nights to get used to," he said, nodding. Maggie got up, squeezed between us, and settled down with a sigh.

"If she bothers you, let me know." I shook my head. "I've honestly never seen her take to anyone this quickly."

"It's fine." He smiled, the light from the fire highlighting his sharp jawline. He was showing signs of stubble. "She helps actually," he mumbled, his brow furrowing as he stared into the flames. Emmett snorted in his sleep and rolled over, pulling a frown from Edward. "Thanks for not telling him."

"Telling him what?" I smirked, finally getting a small, sad smile from him. He nodded, running his long fingers through Maggie's fur. He looked up at me, studying my face.

"You missed one." His voice was soft as he reached over and brushed a stray tear away. I felt his soft touch everywhere. My cheeks flamed in response. "He hurt you, didn't he?" he asked quietly. "That guy that dropped you off. You weren't kidding about the five bucks."

"No," I snorted, shaking my head. "I wasn't kidding."

"Idiot," Edward grunted, shaking his head.

"He is that," I smiled. "Mike and I had known each other a long time – through high school and college. We had the same friends, hung out at the same places. Naturally, people assumed we were together. Eventually, we _were_ together. I just don't remember actually making that choice."

I sighed, rubbing my face. Edward reached over, brushed a hair away from my face, then motioned for me to continue.

"After college, we moved in together. He was cheating on me for a year of the two years we shared the same apartment. Jessica." I huffed in annoyance after voicing her name. "She was nineteen when they met. He's almost twenty-six. Why the age bothers me, I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe it was because it felt like he was trading me in for a new model. Or maybe it was because she was everything he said I wasn't. Pretty, blonde, sweet, and stupid."

"Sounds like he found his perfect match," Edward smirked, and then tilted his head at me, "though I'm sorry you were hurt in the process."

"I didn't think of it that way," I sniffled, smiling despite the topic of conversation. "You're right, they are perfect for each other." I gave a soft laugh. "I'm not as hurt as I thought I'd be."

"It's still a betrayal, Bella," he frowned, petting Maggie in long strokes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "And you shouldn't let him tell you that you aren't pretty. That's an unforgivable sin. You're beautiful." My heart beat pounded at his words, our eyes meeting in the flickering fire light. He looked so sincere and so very vulnerable at that moment.

Before I had a chance to thank him or pinch him to make sure he was really awake, Emmett made a sound again, rolling over. "Pizza," he groaned in his sleep.

I snorted, covering my face to hide my laugh. Edward's deep chuckle joined mine, and we soon found ourselves trying super hard not to make any noise, but our laughter could not be contained. I fell over, trying to muffle my giggles into Maggie's fur.

"He's so hearing about this tomorrow," Edward snorted.

"You should do it subliminally," I chuckled. "Just throw the word pizza out randomly throughout the day."

"Okay." He smiled, and for the first time, his face was shockingly beautiful and young. "Together?"

"Sure," I nodded, a yawn taking me by surprise.

"Get some sleep," he said, smiling sweetly, and started to get up.

"Take her," I said, pointing to Maggie. "If she helps you...I mean, she loves to do it."

"Will you tell me about her tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. "A dog like that...there's got to be a story."

I nodded. "There is, and I promise. Mags," I whispered, "go take care of him." She got up and trotted over to his sleeping bag to wait for him. "Edward?" I sighed, looking up at him as he brushed off his jeans. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome, and thank _you_."

EDWARD

I rolled over the next morning to see Bella still curled in a ball, asleep. My brother was still snoring away. "She looks cold, Maggie," I sighed, "go lay with her." Maggie gave my cheek a quick lick, and softly trotted over to her owner. There was a part of me that was jealous of the dog as she snuggled under Bella's arm.

After taking care of business, I started filling the canteens. The best part of the hostels, even though they were just basically sheds with a clearing, was the fact that they had running water. According to the map, there was another hostel just inside North Carolina that had beds and other amenities. I was looking forward to a shower and shave. I hated for my beard to get too thick, because it started to itch.

I set a pot on the fire for coffee, and set about rolling up my sleeping bag. My mind wandered back to Bella's and my conversation in the middle of the night. The nightmare had woken me up, but it was her tears that drew me to her. She had looked so hurt, so small, curled up on her sleeping blanket. I didn't know what it was, but just being near her made me feel comforted, calm – quite the opposite of my nightmares, that was for sure.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I remembered the things her ex had said to her. What he had done to her. She was too beautiful, too smart, to have put up with his crap. And it was his loss. I had only known her for a few days, but he had known her his whole life. That fact alone made me angry. Bella said she wasn't as hurt as she thought she'd be, but she was still upset about it. Who could blame her?

I turned to look at her. She looked so sweet, so vulnerable curled up with her dog. Her face was relaxed, and her long eyelashes rested on her cheeks. She never once asked me about my bad dreams. She just offered help, keeping my secret from Emmett. There was a part of me that wanted her to ask, but then another part of me knew she'd run screaming from me once she heard the truth.

My brother was well aware I had nightmares. We lived together, but he didn't understand why I wasn't over them already. Emmett had such an easy going disposition that I don't think he'd had a bad dream since we were kids. I was different. Our mother called me her quiet brooder.

I sighed at the thought of our mom. Esme Cullen was the best mother anyone could hope for. It wasn't her fault Dad had acted like a jerk. I decided right then to call her as soon as we reached either a land line phone or a cell signal. I knew she would want to hear from us. Ignoring our parents because we were mad at our father wasn't fair to her.

"Hey," I heard softly behind me. I turned to see Bella holding out her bag of coffee. "Thanks for putting the water on." She yawned adorably. "Do you mind? I'm going to..." I couldn't help but smile when she yawned again.

"I got it," I chuckled. "Go do what you have to do to wake up."

"'Kay." She smiled sleepily and took Maggie with her into the woods.

Emmett sat up, stretching. "You like her," Emmett whispered, his brow wrinkling.

"Yeah, she's cool," I nodded. I tried to sound nonchalant, but I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Ed, it's all right," he smiled, sitting up. "She's more your personality type than mine. And I think she digs you, too, man." He yawned, looking like a big bear. "She knows about the dreams," he stated, looking at me sharply. I nodded, frowning at him. "You should tell her. I bet she won't care."

"She'll hate me, Em," I growled, standing up to grab the hot water off of the fire. "Here." I sighed, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks...and she won't hate you," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ed, it wasn't your fault." This was the side of my brother he rarely showed, and the reason he was also my best friend. He did care. He was very protective of those he loved, and he would give anything to take away their pain.

"Enough," I barked, seeing her come from the woods looking a bit fresher. I poured her a cup and handed it to her.

Bella looked between the two of us, so observant. She smirked. "So, according to the map and everything I've read, there's a place just inside North Carolina we can stay. Showers, hot food...even," she snorted into her cup, "pizza." I huffed a laugh, turning away from her, or I would lose it. I didn't think she would really do it.

"Aw, damn," Emmett sighed longingly, "what I wouldn't give for pizza."

OoOoOo

"Can we stop?" Bella groaned, rubbing her leg. "I know, I'm acting like a girl, but..."

"Yeah," Emmett smiled, "come on, Princess." He headed for an overlook, helping her take her pack off.

"Screw you," she growled, smacking his arm. "Fucking leg cramp."

We had just come through quite the up and down terrain. I needed a break as well. "Thank God," I sighed, plopping down beside her and taking a long drink from my canteen.

She pulled out her camera, snapping a few shots of the bridge we were about to cross. She sighed. "Mags, get back over here." Maggie was panting, her tongue lolling out as she sat between us. "Drink, pretty girl," Bella crooned, setting a bowl of water in front of the dog.

When Maggie had licked the bowl dry, she slurped up the side of my face in a wet kiss. "Aw, Maggie," I groaned and laughed at the same time, wiping the drool from my face.

"Sorry," Bella laughed. It was a sweet sound, like a child only so much more. "Oh, I was supposed to tell you how I got her!" She smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded, eager to hear about the dog. She was super smart, and quite the personality. I couldn't imagine she came from a pet store.

"My dad's a cop," she nodded, stashing Maggie's bowl back into her pack. "He's the Chief of Police in a little town called Forks, Washington. Ever heard of it?"

"Hell yeah," Emmett and I smiled. My brother added, "It's not far from that Indian reservation we used to hang out at."

"Right," Bella beamed, "La Push." We nodded excitedly. All of us were pretty shocked we came from the same area. It was a fucking small world.

A dark look came over her face, but she continued, giving me a pointed glare. "Mike and I had just found a new place right outside New York City. We'd had a place for a year, but wanted a bigger apartment. Then we went home for the holidays."

"That's the guy that dropped you off?" Emmett frowned.

"Yeah," she sighed, wincing at the memory. "Anyway, Mike went to his family and I stayed with Charlie, my dad. There was a cookout with all of his officers. One of them bred German Shepherds. You know, police dogs."

"She's a cop dog?" I laughed, eying Maggie and looking back at Bella, who was smiling and nodding.

"Okay, so Paul, the officer and breeder, told me to go check the new litter out in the barn and I did," she smiled sweetly with the memory. "While I'm out there, my cell goes off and it's Mike. He was calling to tell me that he was flying back to New York. You see what he did, don't you?" She looked at me with a frown. "He went to _her_."

I wanted to throw Mike off the overlook we were sitting on, rub the fret from between her brows, and protect her from guys like that – all at one time. The feeling was overwhelming.

"I should have known then," she muttered. "I think a part of me did, because I was pissed. I kicked the closest thing to me and it was a metal bucket. All it did was hurt my foot." She snorted adorably. "I sat down and cried angry tears. This little puppy waddled up to me and crawled up into my arms. Maggie. She was round and sweet. Her ears hadn't even popped up yet. I had to have her. She made me feel so much better. I couldn't explain it.

"So, I asked Paul," she continued, "but he wasn't going to sell her to me. She was worth too much as a police dog."

"What? Why?" Emmett growled, apparently not realizing the story obviously had a happy ending, considering Maggie was sitting right there.

"Emmett," I chuckled, shaking my head. Bella giggled, looked at me, and continued with her story.

"I begged, pleaded, bribed, and blackmailed. Nothing worked. Even Charlie saw how much I wanted her, and offered to take her as another cop. Nothing worked. I had almost given up. Just before I left for New York, Paul called me. He said she'd failed her health check, and he couldn't use her after all."

"What the hell?" I asked, looking at Maggie, who looked perfectly healthy to me.

"Her eye." She smiled. "Look," she said, pulling Maggie's head up. "See that scar on her left eye?" Emmett and I nodded. "She had to have surgery to remove a growth. But she was considered imperfect. I took her home with me that next day."

"She was fated for you," Emmett beamed.

"One tiny scar and she's imperfect." I shook my head.

"It's the scar that made her mine," she smiled. "Scars are good things. They make us who we are."

"Understatement," Emmett smirked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, nodding, but I wasn't sure I agreed. Scars made us imperfect. I agreed with Paul – it was my scars that would make me unworthy of the girl sitting next to me.

"How's your leg?" I asked, standing up. My voice sounded rough and angry. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Better," she frowned, gauging my mood. "We can go. We'll be in North Carolina either today or tomorrow."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Thanks for the story," Emmett smiled, but his eyes were on me. He looked like he could hit me.

"Thanks for the break," she mumbled.

I knew my change in demeanor had hurt her feelings. Just one more reason that she was too good for me. I was way too moody for the sunny personality that was Bella.

Bella stayed quiet for miles. Not just miles, but until we came to the last campsite in Georgia. It didn't help that I wasn't talkative either. Emmett had apparently had enough, though.

"Hey, bro," Emmett sneered, gripping my neck roughly. "Come help me find some firewood." He practically threw me into the woods. "I love you, man. You're my baby brother. But you gotta lighten up. This is a fucking long walk we're on. You like her. I like her. I don't see us separating from her, do you?"

"No," I frowned. I had grown so accustomed to her that the mere thought of walking the rest of the AT without her caused an ache to throb through me.

"Then chill the fuck out. You don't want to tell her, then don't, but don't take your sorry ass mood out on us. Neither Bella nor I deserve it." I nodded, closing my eyes to relax. "And, Edward? She won't hate you," he whispered, his face nothing but sincere.

Dinner wasn't as quiet as the day was, but everyone was a little edgy. Bella sat quietly with her notebook open, writing away. I watched her from my sleeping blanket as long as my eyes would stay open. I was hoping just the sight of her would keep the dreams away. I was wrong.

I woke up suddenly, gripping Maggie and sweating like I had run a marathon. I gasped, a cry leaving my lips before I could rein it back in. The dog snuggled closer, a soft sigh ghosting against my neck.

"Here," Bella sighed, handing me a cup of water. She reached up and wiped my brow, brushing my hair back. Her face was full of nothing but concern. Just her being near me made my heart settle down from the rapid pounding it had been doing in my chest.

"Thanks," I sighed. She started to stand and I grabbed her hand. "I was a jerk yesterday, I'm sorry."

"We all have bad days, Edward," she frowned. "I won't take it personally unless it is personal. Did I upset you?"

"No, God no," I shook my head.

"Look," she sighed, looking at where our hands were still together. "I don't know what your nightmares are about, but I know you've been through something. We don't really know each other, you have no reason to trust me, but if you need a friend, I'm in. Okay?" She squeezed my hand to make me look up at her. "I like hiking with you and your brother, but if..."

"Oh, please don't go," I begged, sitting up still holding her hand. For some reason, I couldn't find it in me to let it go. "I'm an ass, Bella. I'm moody and foul tempered. I'm the complete opposite of Emmett. But I would go mad with worry if you were off alone. Please don't. I promise to behave."

"You're also really sweet and kind, Edward. You know, you're the first person I've told about Mike?" I shook my head no, since I hadn't known. "I haven't even told my dad or my best friend that I left him. I just came on this hike. I was running away. But you know what?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"What?"

"It followed me. There's no avoiding problems, or running away from them." She stared at me for a moment, and then looked down at our hands again. "I'm sure you have a thousand girls back home that could take care of you," she frowned, pulling her hand from mine. "But out here, I'll listen if you need to talk."

She started to stand.

"Bella," I said, shaking my head, "there's not a thousand. Hell, there's not even one. I'm not easy to deal with, and I..." I stopped, knowing I was saying too much.

"When you're ready..." She nodded, walking away and lying back down on her sleeping bag. Maggie got up with a huff, looking at me like I was a jackass. She walked over and snuggled with Bella.

I laid back down, knowing that it would take forever for sleep to come to me now.

BELLA

I moved quietly about the camp, rolling up my sleeping bag, boiling water for coffee and oatmeal, and casting worried glances at a sweating, twitching Edward in his sleep. He was wrapped around Maggie, who was trying her hardest to keep him calm.

"She helps him sleep," Emmett said quietly, sitting up and following my gaze.

"She tries," I sighed. "She's been there for me more times than I can count. It's just her personality."

"You like my brother," he smiled, his dimples making him look like a little boy.

"He's a good listener," I said simply. I couldn't say more. I didn't know what I was feeling about Edward. When he held my hand the night before and apologized, telling me he was the opposite of the man I was currently talking to, I wanted to hold him and make everything bad disappear for him. "But there's a wall up around him."

"There is," he nodded. "He's...tortured with a mistake he thinks he made."

"Don't," I smiled, holding up my hand. "If he wants me to know...let him tell me."

"Fair enough," he smiled, standing. "I'll get the water."

"It's done." I held out a cup of coffee, and he sat down next to me. He wrapped his large arm around my shoulders.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret." He smirked. "When Eddie was on the way," he chuckled, "I wanted a sister instead." I giggled, leaning into him.

Edward stretched and rolled under Maggie's heavy head. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Edward sighed with a beautiful smirk from his sleeping bag. His hair was everywhere, giving him a just sexed look that had my heart skipping beats.

"Well, you're PMSy like a sister," Emmett teased, laughing when Edward flipped him off. He cast a glance our way before wandering into the woods. "Give him time," Emmett whispered in my ear. "You're good for him; he just doesn't know it yet. He'll see it before long."

I looked up at the guy that had driven me nuts from the minute I saw him. I was finally seeing the real Emmett. He was a big, sweet guy, fiercely protective of his brother. He honestly cared.

"We're just friends, Em," I frowned, looking at my cup. "I'm sure that's all we'll ever be."

"Right," he laughed, squeezing my arm and standing as soon as Edward joined us. "Next stop, North Carolina!"

* * *

**A/N...There's the first chapter. I hope that you'll stick with it. I'm happy at the way this story is going. I hope you will be too.**

**Just so you know, time will move pretty quickly through this story. It's ridiculous to see every minute of their day, especially when they are walking. **

**I want to thank Jenrar for her beta skills on this...and thank you for taking on this project from me. I truly appreciate the help. **

**Please review, let me know what you think. I can't go on without input...okay that was a little over-dramatic, but whatever...LOL Just talk to me! ;)**


	2. Hot meals, hot showers, hot nights

**A/N...I was really grateful for the response the first chapter of this story received. Thank you. **

**I wanted to answer a few questions. For those that haven't read anything of mine, I try to post twice a week. TRY. Second, I want to explain something...at the top of each chapter is the state they are in...that is only for the purpose of showing how far they've gone. And third, again this is for those of you that are new to me, I love music, lyrics and titles...it will show, I promise. ;)**

**Here's the next chapter...enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

North Carolina

Hot meals, hot showers, hot nights

BELLA

I sat down in the soft grass just off the path with a soft groan. Emmett and Edward stepped away to "take a leak," as Emmett put it. I untied my laces and tugged my boots off, peeling my socks away from my skin carefully. Both of my heels were blistered. I opened my pack and pulled out some ointment and band-aids.

"How bad are they?" Edward asked, sitting down in front of me. "Let me see." He gently picked up my right foot, looking at the heel. "Ouch," he winced, softly rubbing my arch.

"I've had worse," I said, my voice cracking as my entire body responded to his touch. Edward smirked, continuing to massage each toe. My eyes rolled back, a groan escaping me. A foot massage should not feel this good, right?

He set my right foot down, picked up my left, and started the process all over. His gaze shifted from my foot to my eyes. His smirk melted away to something different, something I couldn't quite pinpoint. I looked down at his hands as his long strong fingers worked my foot over. The muscles rippled in his forearms, and I had to pull away. He was dangerous to watch, and even more dangerous to want.

Edward was complicated and broken, angry and sad. He was also sweet and caring, attentive and funny, but he didn't see himself that way. The wall around him was thick, and so tall even he couldn't see over it. Falling for him would be a mistake; a girl could get hurt. I wondered for a moment how many hearts had been broken in his wake.

"Thanks," I breathed, frowning when his touch ended. It left me wanting more, but terrified of what _more_ exactly was. I applied the ointment and band-aids, tugging on a fresh pair of socks before putting my boots back on. "I need to do laundry," I muttered, thinking out loud to shut my raging hormones up.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "Em and I were just talking about that. We were going to ask you...that next hostel," he sighed, looking up at me. There was a touch of worry etched in his brow. "We could take a zero day. You know, relax, sleep, laundry..."

"You mean a day we don't walk?" I asked, almost squealing with happiness.

The most beautiful smile lit his features. "Yeah," he chuckled, "so I guess you're okay with it."

"Oh God, yes," I sighed, leaning back on my pack. What would have made him so nervous? "Did you think I would go on without you guys?" I frowned, my head shooting up to look at his face.

"No," he frowned, looking down and picking a blade of grass, "we weren't sure. We would have done whatever you wanted," he mumbled and shrugged, not meeting my gaze.

_God, Edward, what happened to you? _

He was basically telling me he wanted me to stay with them, but he just couldn't say the words. He could talk about sports and news, movies and music. He had an unbelievable knowledge of books and history. He could laugh and joke all day about nonsense, but when it came to voicing his feelings, he shut down. He was almost paralyzed verbally.

"Hey," I sighed, sitting up. "Let's make a pact, huh?" I smiled when his head shot up, his emerald eyes meeting mine. "Let's vow to finish this together – all three of us and Mags. People can join us, but we won't separate. What do you say?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You're serious," he stated. It wasn't a question; it was verification. He honestly didn't believe me.

"As a heart attack," I nodded, holding out my hand to shake his.

He eyed my hand, but didn't take it. "Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"A short girl, all alone? Two guys? Come on, Edward," I teased, "do the math. I'm using you both for your fire building abilities." I sighed when he huffed a laugh. "Honestly, I think we make a good team. I'd really like to stay with you." I frowned, finding my own words difficult. I think I wanted to stay with Edward more than I really should, but I couldn't see taking another step on the AT without him. Or Emmett, for that matter. The big lug was slowly fulfilling my big brother fantasy.

"Okay," he whispered, taking my hand softly. His face was so wary, so cautious, it hurt to look at it. Before I knew it, I had reached up and brushed his unruly hair from his forehead to rub the wrinkle away from his brow.

"Good." I sighed, letting my hand fall away when his whole body stiffened. "Now you _can't_ get rid of me," I grinned.

"Good," he murmured under his breath, though I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

I heard my dog howl and Emmett crash through the brush, calling my name. "Bells," he breathed, "Maggie just collapsed. She can't move."

"Aw, shit. A tick, I bet," I growled, opening the side pouch of my pack and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I jumped up and followed Emmett to where Maggie lay whining on the forest floor. "Use your hands," I said to Edward, who had followed me. "It'll feel like a mole or a pimple."

I started at her head, while Edward started at her tail. Emmett felt slowly along her back.

"I think...maybe?" Edward said, his fingers working a spot around her hip. I shifted her fur around, finding a big, fat, gray tick.

"Hold the fur," I said, opening the pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

"Can't you just pull it?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said, dragging hard on the filter and trying not to moan in ecstasy as the addictive smoke hit my lungs. "The body could come off, but the head would stay under the skin. That could kill her." I pressed the cherry of the cigarette to the butt of the tick. "The heat causes it to back its way out to find an escape." I dug a small hole in the dirt with my shoe, picking the tick up and dropping it. I pressed the heat against it until the tick popped.

"Ew, damn," Edward groaned, shaking his head. "Mags?" he asked, beaming when she shot up. She shook all over, her tail wagging.

I stood up and walked back to where Edward and I had left our things. By God, I was going to finish that cigarette. "That smells so tempting," Edward moaned from right behind me. I held it up to his lips, biting back a groan when his perfect lips wrapped around the filter. "Fuck, yes," he sighed, his eyes rolling back as he exhaled. Damn, that was hot. "I've tried to quit for years."

"Me, too," I nodded, smiling when he begged me for another hit. "We so shouldn't be smoking out here," I breathed, unable to take my eyes from his mouth as he drew another drag. "I only brought them for just that reason," I pointed back behind us. "Or at least, that's what I told myself."

"First town, we're buying another pack," he whispered in my ear. His breath ghosted against the skin of my neck. He smelled like tobacco and mint from the gum he had been chewing, like all man in the sunshine. A shudder ran down my spine as I watched him take one more hit.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Here," he smirked, so damn sexily, his whole demeanor now completely relaxed. He poured some water from his canteen onto the ground, and after one last draw, I put it out, stashing the butt in the pack.

"Are you two done killing yourselves?" Emmett guffawed from the trail. Maggie was standing by his side like nothing had happened.

"Yeah," we both answered lazily, leaning into each other with a chuckle.

OoOoOo

I'd never been so glad to see strangers in all my life. After Edward mentioned the zero day, it was all I could focus on. The hostel was a small house with a front porch and an open fire pit. We were welcomed by what had to be two old hippies.

"I'm Rhonda," the woman smiled. She was friendly, calm, and completely at ease with strangers roaming into her yard.

"Hey," Emmett smiled. "I'm Emmett. This is my brother, Edward. And this is Bella."

"And who's this?" She smiled, looking down at Maggie, who was giving her best nice-doggy impression.

"Maggie," I answered, smiling.

"I hate to do it, but JT is allergic. That's my husband," she sighed, pointing back to the house.

"She'll be fine outside," I nodded, suddenly realizing that Edward was losing his nightmare repellent.

"Well, let's show you around."

The sleeping quarters were interesting. The room was nothing but homemade bunk beds, which were lining every wall. They were long lengths of plywood, with posts holding the second layer of plywood up. You could basically kick the person next to you in the head. They were painted a kelly green, and the floor was a gray concrete.

"JT is going into town tonight to pick up pizza. Let us know if you..."

"Oh God, yes," Emmett whined, tossing a handful of bills her way. Edward and I burst into hysterics.

"Okay, big guy," I sighed, patting his arm.

"Bathroom." Rhonda pointed down the hall. "Kitchen," she said as she pointed to the right. "Pick an open bunk and leave your stuff there." She smiled, gesturing around the small room.

Emmett tossed his stuff up on the top bunk on the end, and Edward under him. I set mine down in front of his. "Bella," Edward sighed, "take the first shower. I'll take care of Maggie outside, okay?"

It was the longest, hottest shower I had ever taken in my life. I scrubbed, I shaved, I think I tried to drown myself – it was fantastic. I came out of the bathroom feeling like a new woman. Donning clean sweats and a t-shirt, I padded back into the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the side of the bunk, his cell phone in his hand. "Signal," he smiled crookedly. "I was thinking about calling my mom." He frowned, but set his phone aside. "I'll let Emmett do it."

I studied his face; he was guarded again. He and Emmett had told me about their dad and how he had basically sabotaged their business. "She would want to hear from you, too," I said, kneeling down in front of my pack. I pulled out the clothes I needed to wash. "Give me your clothes. I'll start laundry."

"'Kay," he nodded, tugging his pack to him and making a pile on the floor. He stood up, reaching behind him and yanking his t-shirt over his head. My breath caught, watching every muscle ripple. He was stunning to look at, completely toned. He was lean and smooth, with perfect pecs and abs. My eyes lingered on the vee above his jeans. He turned his back to me, and my eyes traveled from his narrow waist to his broad shoulders. My heart stopped when a large scar caught my eye. It was over his left shoulder blade – a series of long crooked lines. It looked like a tic tac toe grid, but with a few extra slashes through it.

I was caught staring. "What happened?" I asked, regretting the words immediately.

"Car accident," he frowned. "Broken glass." If I thought there was a darkness behind his eyes before, it was nothing compared to right then. His face was a stone, his body rigid. I sighed, preparing myself for his temper, but it didn't come. "Emmett went with JT to get the pizzas, so you'll have to get his clothes when he comes back. Or make him do his own laundry," he smirked, but it went nowhere near his eyes.

"Okay, enjoy your shower," I nodded, forcing myself to look away from him. He wasn't scaring me; he was breaking my heart. Sadness and anger radiated from him. It hurt to see it. He was too handsome, too kind, to let it take him over.

Once I'd started laundry, I found my own phone and walked outside to check on Maggie. She had made new friends. She was happily listening to a blonde guy play an acoustic guitar, while a small girl with dark hair rubbed her head. I walked a little ways off and called Rose.

"Bells," she answered immediately. "How far did you get?"

"North Carolina," I sighed, feeling better at just hearing my best friend and manager's voice.

"You're making good time," she noted. "I may be able to meet you earlier than halfway."

"Good," I breathed. "How soon?"

"Virginia? Maybe," she said, "we'll see. The next time you check in, I'll know for sure."

"'Kay," I said, sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long list, Rosie. Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"If you don't, I'll kick your ass when I get there..."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No need for violence," I chuckled. "I left Mike. He was cheating on me."

"That stupid mother fucker. For how long, Belly?"

"A year, Rose," I said, suddenly losing control of my emotions. "A whole fucking year."

My breath hitched as I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. Maggie appeared in front of me, sitting down with a worried expression on her face. I leaned my head against hers, the phone still at my ear. "He could have just told me. He could have said something. I thought..."

"Bells, stop," she sighed. "It was fizzling out anyway. You told me so yourself."

"I know," I huffed. "I'm hurt that he lied. That he wasted my time."

"You haven't been in love with him a long time, sweetie. It's okay to be mad, though."

"Yeah."

"All right, what else?" she asked, changing the subject. To her, Mike was dead, buried and gone. He wouldn't be spoken of again unless I brought it up. "Tell me about the trail. Are you alone, or did you meet up with people?"

"No," I smiled, "I'm not alone. I met two guys. They started the same time I did. Brothers."

"Yeah?" she laughed. "Spill it."

"Emmett and Edward. They're fun and nice, Rose. You'll like them. We made a pact to finish together."

"Which one?"

"Which one, what?"

"Bella, you are the loner of loners. I would have bet money that you would have been alone when we finally met up. Which one is it you made the pact with?" She was totally laughing at me.

"Damn it," I snorted. "Edward."

"And?"

"And nothing. I barely know him," I hedged, knowing she'd hear it.

"And how bad do you want to remedy that problem?"

"So bad." I shook my head. "I can't even explain it, Rose, really. But he's been through...something."

"Is he hot?"

"Above and beyond."

"Does he treat you nicely?"

"Every minute, but he's guarded," I sighed.

"Hot, nice, and broken. He's perfect for you!" She guffawed on the other end.

"I love you, too," I growled, rolling my eyes.

"I can't wait to meet him," she warned.

"You will be nice, Rosalie Hale," I snarled. "Now, let me go. I gotta eat, I'm starving."

"Okay. Love you, Belly. I'll see you soon."

I couldn't believe it, but I ate an entire pizza by myself. Emmett and Edward both ate two a piece. We sat with a few other people, including the couple that had had Maggie's attention earlier.

Alice and Jasper. They were originally from Georgia, and they couldn't be more opposite. Jasper was calm, laid back – the complete Southern gentleman. Alice was friendly, almost overly so, hyper, and utterly adorable. They were taking a zero day with us. They had been hiking with a couple, James and Victoria, but with the side glances Jasper kept giving them, the zero day might have been an excuse to let them go on ahead.

I was too tired to be involved in the conversation. I pulled out my cigarettes, catching Edward's eye. A sweet gleam sparkled in his green depths as he smiled, but he fought it. We walked away from the porch, each taking a cigarette. I leaned against a tree, closing my eyes. "I'm so tired," I yawned.

"Emmett's already out," Edward sighed. I looked at his face, and he met my gaze.

"You wake me if you need to, okay?" I whispered. "We'll talk through it like always."

"'Kay," he nodded, dragging on the cigarette. He had shaved, making him look sweet and clean. My hands itched to see if his skin was as smooth as it looked. "Just my luck...I'll wake the whole room."

"I won't let you," I stated, smiling and putting my butt out in the dirt.

OoOoOo

"Bella," I heard right at my ear. I opened my eyes to see Edward in a complete panic.

"Get in," I whispered, lifting my covers. He slipped in beside me, and suddenly, I was too aware of him. His smell, his warmth, his gaze as he faced me, sharing my pillow. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"I wish they'd stop," he sighed. I reached up and brushed his hair from his face. He leaned into my touch this time, instead of stiffening.

"How do you do that?" he asked, taking my hand from his face. "How do you make me feel better with just a word, a touch?" I shook my head and shrugged. We both paused when a few snores echoed through the room and someone turned over. "It makes it hard to stay away from you," he whispered, his eyes landing on my mouth. "And I should."

"Why, Edward?"

"I'm not a good guy."

"I can't see that."

"I'm flawed."

"Aren't we all?" I countered, my breath catching when he shifted under the covers. I could feel him everywhere. "No one's perfect. Everyone's fucked up in one way or another."

"No," he breathed, "you're perfect." He leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing mine. We both gasped, pulling back to look at each other. God, I wanted this so badly.

"Again," I begged.

"Please," he said, leaning back in.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had. He was soft and warm, taking my bottom lip between his. I pulled his top lip between my own, my breath catching when I felt his hand at my waist. Taking a chance, I raked my tongue slowly over the lip I had captured. His reaction was instant. With a soft moan from us both, our tongues met. His hand squeezed my waist as my fingers slipped into his hair.

I found myself on my back, pulling him to me. He felt so good pressed against me, fitting perfectly along my body. I could feel that he wanted me, though the time and place was terrible. His hand slipped into my hair, turning my head. Long, slow strokes of his tongue against mine had me wanting more and more.

He broke from my mouth, kissing down my cheek to my ear. "Bella," he moaned, "I really shouldn't. I'm not good for you."

"I don't care," I panted, rolling to my side to face him. "One day, you'll tell me why you think that. Let me be the judge on what's best for me. And maybe," I paused, cupping his face, "you'll see that I might just be good for you."

"You'll hate me, Bella."

"I don't scare easily, Edward. Get some sleep."

EDWARD

God, I wanted her. She made me feel comfortable and safe. She took away the anxious feeling of my nightmares every time. She was smart and soothing. And she felt so good in my arms. After our kiss in the middle of the night, I could barely think a straight thought. I wanted to run to her, bare my soul, but I also wanted to run away, knowing she'd despise me once she knew what kind of person I truly was.

It was so wrong. I would ruin her.

"Here," Emmett said, handing me the phone, "talk to Mom." I tore my eyes from the joy of Bella in full laughter with Alice.

"Hey, Mom," I said, walking away.

"Hi, sweetie," my mother sighed. "Edward, do you two have everything you need? Are you safe? Are you eating?"

"One at a time," I chuckled, "but the answer to all of them is yes."

"That's good." She sighed again, but this time in relief. "And you...are you sleeping?"

"Emmett should learn to keep his mouth shut," I growled. "I'm fine."

"You're always _fine_, son."

"That's what I keep telling you."

"Your brother said that you're hiking with a girl. Tell me about her. He seems to think you like her."

"It's going to be nice to be the only son," I mused sarcastically, "because I'm tossing him off the next bridge."

"Edward," she warned.

"Yes, fine," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Bella's great. She puts up with Emmett better than anyone I've ever seen." I paused, but my mother knew me well enough to wait for me to continue. "She's smart and beautiful and too good for me," I frowned, my words tumbling out of my mouth. My mother was the only one that understood my trepidations.

"You know, I only want you to find happiness, son," she said, "follow your heart, sweetie."

"I did that once, Mom."

"Edward Anthony, that was not your fault," she huffed. "How many times do I, your brother, the doctors, the police, and even Kate have to tell you that, sweetheart?"

"I don't know," I grunted, feeling my entire mood change as Bella walked towards me. She was holding out her cigarette for me.

_'You looked like you could use it,'_ she mouthed with a sweet, mischievous smile.

"Edward, your father wants to talk to you," my mother urged on the other end of the line.

"Absolutely not," I snapped. "I gotta go, Mom. We'll call you again when we can." I took a long drag on the cigarette, running a hand through my hair.

"Son?" I heard my father's voice come on, and I ended the call, turning my phone completely off.

"You okay?" Bella asked, sitting down beside me. I nodded, closing my eyes as my head fell back against the tree trunk. "Here," she smiled, "keep it. Emmett bought us another pack," she grinned, raising her eyebrows up and down. She bit her bottom lip adorably. I snorted, shaking my head at her. "I know it's terrible, but..." She shrugged.

"Thanks," I nodded. I leaned my head back again, losing myself in her deep, brown eyes. She blushed and turned away from me, her brow wrinkling. "Why do you blush when I look at you?"

"Because I can't tell what you're thinking," she answered softly. "One minute you...need me, the next minute you're pushing me away." I heard the hurt in her voice, and sighed.

"You deserve better than me, Bella," I stated.

She flinched like I'd slapped her. "Yes, you've made that point quite clear, Edward," she sighed, nodding like she was accepting a fact. She started to stand up.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand before she could walk away. "I've...done things in my life I'm not proud of. I've hurt people."

"We've all made bad decisions in our lives."

"This goes beyond an asshole cheating on you."

Her eyes flashed with a black fury. "Fuck you, Edward. You _don't_ get to do that. You don't get to use that against me. When you can share information, then we'll compare scars. I'm sorry I ever told you anything. Let go of me," she growled through gritted teeth, snatching her hand out of mine. "If you want to wallow in self pity, go right ahead. I won't stop you, but you won't take it out on me. That shit ends now. I thought we were becoming friends, but I've learned my lesson. I've stuck my hand in the lion's cage for the last time."

"Bella!" Emmett and Alice called from the front porch, waving her over. She ignored them, calling her dog. Maggie was at her side in an instant, and when they walked away, I could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Fuck," I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"If she goes off without us, bro," Emmett frowned, standing in front of me, "I'll kick your ass the whole way to Maine."

"Go to hell."

"You're already there. How is it?" he snapped back.

"Fun and games. Can't you tell?"

"You know what? I hated Gwen," he snarled, stepping closer, "but I like Bella. Gwen used you. She was mean and nasty. She was the antithesis of Bella. Why you continue to marinate in misery over someone that was cheating on you with every co-ed in my dorm, I'll never understand. Pull your head out of your ass, _Eddie._ For some stupid reason, Bella likes you."

Before I could think, my temper raged through me. I swung a closed fist at my older, much _larger_ brother, and I found myself pinned to the tree, his massive forearm at my throat.

"Easy, boys," I heard at my side. "Break it up." Jasper forced his way between us. "Whatever this is about shouldn't come between blood, guys." He grunted, finally pushing Emmett off of me.

"You're right, Jasper," I sneered, my eyes never leaving Emmett. "I'm out of here." I walked into the cabin to pack my things.

BELLA

I walked out of the bathroom after washing my face, to see Edward packing his stuff. "Going somewhere?" I asked, leaning in the doorway as he zipped up his pack.

"I can't do this. You had the right idea from the beginning. Alone is better," he frowned, staring at the floor and not meeting my gaze.

"And what about our pact?" I asked as his shoulders slumped. I had him. Of all the things I'd learned about Edward, his sense of honor was huge. "Look, I understand. You don't want my company. As one loner to another, I get it. It's fine. I can handle it, I'm a big girl. But you won't leave without Emmett."

"Yeah, the same Emmett I just tried to punch."

"That's between you two, but a pact is a pact, and you know it. We shook on it," I said coolly, not allowing his cold glare to get to me. "I promise to leave you alone, but you can't separate us. You promised."

"Fine, Bella," he groaned, setting his pack down on his bed.

"And just so you know," I sighed, trying my best not to cry in anger, frustration, and weariness, "Alice and Jasper are leaving with us in the morning."

"Fine," he barked again, unrolling his bed and lying down. He glared at the bottom of the bed above him.

OoOoOo

The next morning, I was beyond cranky. My sleep was shallow and interrupted most of the night. Edward's nightmares were torture for him _and_ for me. I didn't go to him or soothe him, but instead, buried my head in my sleeping bag and let the tears flow as even Maggie whined and begged outside to come to him. He was just as foul as I was the next morning as we all, Alice and Jasper included, set out on the trail.

Most of the morning was spent in silence, everyone walking single file. We were deep within the Smoky Mountains, the scenic opportunities for pictures plentiful. I lagged in the back of the line, stopping to snap a photo here and there, but kept everyone else in eyesight.

When we stopped for our first break, I sat off to the side, jotting notes down in my notebook. Alice apparently couldn't take it anymore. She plopped down beside me with a smirk. "I have a hobby," she beamed, tilting her head at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I love music. I like to come up with song titles that match people's personalities." I snorted and went back to my notebook.

"_Poker Face_," she stated, nodding when my head shot up to her.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to snap.

"Because there's more going on in there than you're letting on," she whispered and pointed to my head, eying Edward as he sat down. Turning back to me, she said, "Your turn."

"I'm not playing," I huffed.

"Yes, you are." She nodded with a giggle. "We're the only girls with this bunch of boneheads. I can't take it." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Fine," I sighed, looking around at the boys. "Emmett..._Rude Boy_." I smirked when his head shot up with a laugh. He flipped me off with a wink.

"Nice," Alice clapped. "Who else?" I sighed, trying to find a way to tell her no, but she was too cute to be ignored.

I eyed Jasper. We had only shared a few words, but I liked him. "Jasper," I smiled, when he smirked at me. "_Peaceful, Easy Feeling. _The Eagles." I chuckled when he tipped his hat to me. "I'm done," I sighed. I wasn't playing this game with Edward.

"No," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Me!"

"_Flight of the Bumble Bee?_" I said sarcastically, but it earned a laugh from everyone. Even Edward snorted.

"As pissed as she is," Emmett nodded with an evil smirk, "How about Eddie?"

I sighed, shaking my head, and went back to my notebook. It was yanked from my hands. "What the hell?" I growled, glaring at Alice.

"Well?" she smirked, and I suddenly realized she knew all about it. She may not have known details, but she could see right through me.

I looked at Edward, avoiding his piercing gaze. My thoughts went from snide and angry to something different.

_Devil Inside? _No, that's just too mean.

_Heartbreaker?_

_Long Road to Ruin? _That thought made me huff a laugh to myself.

_Promised Land... _God, that kiss he'd laid on me in the middle of the night...

_Fix You._

_Can't Fight This Feeling..._Wait...What?

_I Want You to Want Me..._damn it. What the hell was I thinking?

"_Hello Goodbye_...the Beatles." I smirked and snatched my notebook back, stuffing it in my pack. Edward grimaced, shaking his head. "Or," I sighed, turning back to Alice, "_Comfortably Numb_. Yeah, that works."

"Bells," Emmett sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Emmett. If you follow me, I'll sic Maggie on you," I snarled, walking away from them all.

OoOoOo

The trail took us through a small town. Everyone separated for a little while and planned to meet back at the trail in thirty minutes to continue. "Fuck this shit," I sighed, walking into a store. I knew Alice had followed me. After buying another two packs of cigarettes, chocolate, and a bottle of aspirin, I turned around to see her frowning at me. "What, Alice?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No," I sighed, "in fact, I don't want to think about it, talk about it, or even _look_ at it." I pulled out my phone, thanking God and all that was holy that there was a signal. "I need to call Charlie."

She nodded, looking hurt, but left me on a bench to make my call.

"Bells?" my dad answered, and I immediately felt homesick.

"Hey, Dad," I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed to stop the tears. "North Carolina...before you ask."

"Good for you," he said. "At least you're stateside this trip. I hated the Australian book you did."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Um, Daddy?"

"Uh oh, talk to me, pumpkin," he sighed. I only called him Daddy when I felt like a child again.

"Um, when this is over," I sighed, wiping a tear away, "I'm coming home to you."

"Why, sweetie? What about Mike?"

"We broke up," I said quietly, leaning my elbows to my knees.

"What did he _do_?"

"Never mind that," I told him quickly, knowing my dad would have no shame flying from Washington to New York just to kick Mike's ass. "I can write anywhere. I want to come home."

"You got it, Bells. You won't tell me what he did?"

"No, Daddy," I sobbed, shaking my head. With shaky fingers, I pulled a cigarette out, trying to light it, but failing miserably. Large, warm hands enveloped mine, taking the lighter from me. A thumb flicked a flame so that I could draw in a relaxing lungful of poison. "You don't want to know," I sighed, finally looking up to see Edward standing there. Damn it. My heart sputtered as I took in his wrecked hair and sad face. Why did he have to be so fucking good looking? And why the hell did I have to know that there was more there than just a pretty face?

"When's Rosie meeting up with you?"

"Um, she's thinking Virginia," I said, ignoring Edward when he sat beside me. "I'm supposed to call her once we get into the next state."

"Call me, too, will you, Bells?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I nodded, like he could see me. "And maybe I'll call Mike, he can ship my stuff to you, okay?"

"Whatever you want, baby. You sound tired. Are you sleeping enough? Is Mags okay?"

"Maggie's fine, and I'm fine," I answered, rubbing my eye with the butt of my hand.

"But you're smoking again."

"Yeah, I can't help that right now, Dad," I snapped, closing my eyes to calm myself.

"Are you hiking alone?"

"No, I met up with a group," I said, "and they're gonna leave me. I gotta go, Dad."

"Love you, Bells," he said. "Call again soon, okay?"

"Love you, too." I ended the call, took a long drag on my cigarette, stuffing it out in the ashtray beside me.

"Bella," Edward sighed beside me.

"Don't," I snarled. "It's only cheating, right?" I snapped, standing up and walking away.

OoOoOo

"Come on, Mags," I sighed, losing my patience that she hadn't done her nightly business yet. According to the rules, I still had to bury it. She just bounced around, her tongue falling out the side of her mouth. "Silly girl."

"Now can we talk about it?" Alice asked, leaning against a tree behind me, her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want to know, Alice?" I frowned, watching Maggie sniff the ground.

"I know most of it," she nodded, "but what I don't know is your side. Although your song titles for him give me a clue," she smirked. "What is he? Bi-polar?"

"Ha, if only," I mumbled. "He's got...issues. Huge ones. And he can't decide what he wants."

"Make him," she smiled, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "You're pretty...fucking flaunt that shit. He stares at you like he wants to eat you."

"He might," I laughed bitterly, "it wouldn't shock me. Look, we've only known each other a few weeks. He says he can't stay away from me, and then he says I deserve better. He says he shouldn't be friends, and then he..." I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't even bring myself to discuss his kiss with Alice. "I just can't, Alice." I walked to where Maggie had finally gone to the bathroom, and buried it in the forest floor. "Maggie, let's go back to camp. It's supposed to rain."

When we got back, my tent was completely set up. "Who set mine up?" I frowned, turning around.

"I did," Edward said, not looking up from his canteen.

"Thanks," I muttered, crawling inside. Maggie followed me, sitting down to face me like she was judging me. "Fine, go," I whispered, "take care of him. You're the only one he lets do it anyway." I opened the flap, and she trotted into Edward's tent. I saw his head shoot up just as I zipped my tent closed.

Edward's sleep was quiet that night.

It rained all night and into the afternoon of the next day. By the time the sun came out, I was over being wet. We stopped for a break, and I tugged my t-shirt off over my head. Alice and I decided bathing suits would work better during the rain than underwear. It dried quicker, and it didn't stick to your skin, rubbing you raw. I left my shorts on, but rolled onto my stomach to write in my journal.

I heard an intake of breath to my right, and I looked over to see Edward's eyes on my body. "What is that from?" he frowned, tracing a scar I had in the small of my back. He had taken his own shirt off to revel in the sunshine. Just that tiny touch from him had my heart pounding.

"Are we comparing scars now?" I asked, hating that I had forgotten about mine.

"I told you what mine was," he frowned, almost pouting.

"Right." I nodded. "_That_ is from a curling iron," I said, tried hard to hide my anger. "It has a mate," I sneered, pulling up my shorts just slightly. There was another long burn scar just under the cheek of my ass.

"How did..." He started, but stopped when he watched me roll to my side to face him.

"What are your dreams about?" I countered. His eyes darkened and he stood up. "Right," I huffed a laugh. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

He knelt down in front of me again, his temper flaring. "If I tell you, you'll see me for what I truly am, Bella. A monster," he growled. "Don't ask again."

"And if I tell you about mine, you'll see me as a weakling – more so than you already do," I snapped back. "So both mysteries stay a secret, huh?"

"I don't think you're weak," he shook his head. "There are things the innocent shouldn't know."

"Innocent," I snorted, my eyebrows shooting up. "I haven't been that for a very long time, Edward. I've traveled all over this stupid planet, and seen shit that would blow your mind."

"Like what?"

"I've seen a man lose his hand with a machete because he stole from a street market. I've seen children eating out of garbage cans," I frowned, sitting up and then back onto my heels. For a split second, Edward's eyes fell to my chest, then moved back to my eyes. There it was. Alice was right. I fought my smile and won. I was too pissed to celebrate anyway. "I've seen the body of an old man hanging in the forest because his family couldn't afford to take care of him. And I've seen a mother raise her hand to a four-year-old little girl because the mother's date left when he saw the child. He didn't want children – his or anyone else's."

"Bella, I..."

"Enough," I barked. "We're at an impasse, Edward. You think I can't handle your...whatever," I waved my hand at him, "and you think no one else could possibly have had problems. That's quite arrogant of you, and you're underestimating me." I held his gaze until his eyes fell away. "And I think," I sighed, "you've had your heart and soul shattered. You're afraid of what's happened and of me. I'll say it again. You don't know me, so why should you trust me?" I shrugged. "Maybe we should start over," I frowned, holding my hand out. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." He smirked, his eyes wary, but intrigued, as his long fingers wrapped around my hand. "It's nice to meet you...again," he said, fighting his smile. Again his eyes failed him, falling from my face. I smiled back. Alice's suggestion of making him want me came to my mind.

"We should get going," I said, my gaze shifting past him at Jasper pulling on his pack. I looked at Alice, who was trying not to laugh. She raised her eyebrow at me. Yeah, it was definitely time to talk to Alice.

* * *

**A/N...A tick can cause paralysis...I had it happen to a St. Bernard of mine years ago...and the method that Bella used is _exactly_ the method my dad used to withdraw the damn thing. The dog was up in an instant without a care in the world. **

**Oh, and I am a smoker...as bad as that may be...but I can in no way tell you what to do, nor do I promote it. However, I can't stop you either. If you're old enough to buy them, then you're old enough to know they're terrible for you. All that's missing is the skull and crossbones on the package. Mmm'kay?**

**So...Edward's not the only one with secrets, huh? **

**And we finally met Rose, Alice and Jasper...the circle is complete...well, it will be when Rose gets there...**

**Thanks to Jenrar for her mad beta skills. You're a huge help. Thanks! ;)**

**Let me know...let me hear you...Reviews are sweet! Later...**


	3. Waving the White Flag

**A/N...Your response to this little story of mine is amazing. Thank you. **

**I know some of you were a little confused as to how much time as passed. I will try to post that for you with each state at the top of the chapter. But it really is six months of hiking. So every minute of the day isn't needed.**

**I'm posting early for you...first, because this weekend looks crazy and second, I'm feeling rather giving...lol.**

**Here's the next chapter...and I want to remind you that I don't own anything but my own original characters and the plot, so don't steal...it's so not cool. Everything else is SM's. And this is rated M for reasons that if you know my writing, then you completely understand. And if you don't, then break out the lemonade. hee hee**

**Off you go...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Virginia – a little over a month into the hike

Waving the White Flag

EDWARD

"Okay, Rose," Bella sighed, "there's a place we're going to stop a few miles west of Lynchburg. Meet us there." She paused, sitting down on the edge of the shelter. "Yeah, there are five of us now. You'll make six." She listened some more. "What the hell did Mike want with you?"

My head snapped around to watch Bella's face frown in frustration.

"Yeah, I did leave a message," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I told him I needed him to send some of my stuff to Charlie. And before you say it, I want to go home, Rose."

"She's moving back to Washington?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowing. I nodded, trying not to be so happy over something so simple, when the circumstances that were bringing her closer to my home town were obviously painful for her. "Hmm, that's..._convenient_," he chuckled, nudging my shoulder.

"Emmett," I sighed, shaking my head. "Last week we just about killed each other. I'm just happy she's talking to me again."

"Ed," he sighed, "I'm gonna say this to you because I love you, man. Take a chance on that one. I think you might just be surprised. Plus, I like her. She's feisty."

"She is that," I muttered, rolling my eyes. She was gasoline and matches. She was amazing to talk to, having been so many places. She'd published books about travel from Europe, Australia, and Egypt. She was funny and quick, giving Emmett back everything he threw at her. Bella was tortuously sexy – and she had no idea. Above all else, she was caring. She'd never stopped worrying about my nightmares, but quit questioning what they were about. She gave up Maggie every night so I could be comforted.

"Yes, Rose," she smirked, shaking her head and blushing a beautiful pink. I loved that. "It's fine...yes." She paused. "More than I could possibly tell you. You'll see." Whatever Rose said next made her laugh. "I'm going now," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"She's so talking about you, dude," Emmett whispered, laughing and nodding. "I've seen that conversation a million times. The friend already knows all about you, see? And they know exactly what questions to ask, just in case you're around listening."

"You mean like now?" Alice snorted behind us. "Shoo, go!" she barked, waving us away.

"No, really, I need to go," Bella laughed, wiping a tear away. "Rosalie, enough. We'll see you in a few days. Thanks," she sighed, "I love you, too."

"Bells," Alice smiled, "do you need to call Charlie?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I'll call him when we stop to meet Rose."

The girls had formed quite the bond. I suppose it was because they were surrounded by smelly, cranky, crass males all day. I couldn't say I blamed them. They kept each other in stitches over stories of school, movies, celebrities, and clothes.

I learned more about Bella from Alice asking the questions than I did when Emmett and I had her all to ourselves. I was slowly learning that there truly was more to Bella than she let on. When she had called herself a loner, I scoffed. I couldn't imagine a girl as pretty as Bella going through school alone, without dates for prom or Friday nights, but that's the image she'd painted.

"You told me about Charlie," Alice said, helping Bella with her pack. "What about your mom?"

"She's dead," Bella stated. Her voice was flat, no emotion, and even Jasper turned to look at her. "I had a step-mom for a while, but Charlie divorced her ages ago."

That was the end of the conversation. She'd changed the subject so quickly, Alice didn't have time to recover. "You never told me, Alice," she sighed, frowning, "what were your song titles for everyone else? You got mine."

Alice gave Bella a double-take. "Um, Jasper's is _Whatever It Takes_," she smiled, "because he let's me do anything I want."

"It's true," Jasper shrugged, "you think I could win a fight?" I laughed, turning back to Alice.

"Emmett," she smirked.

"Easy, short stuff," my brother warned with an easy going smile.

"_Teddy Bear_," she laughed. "Elvis' song."

"Nice!" I cracked up.

"You know," Emmett mused, "I kind of like it. Not only is it true, but Elvis is just damn cool."

"You would," Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

"And Edward," Alice smirked, her eyes landing on me, "_Daydream__Believer._" She giggled.

"Oh damn, the Monkees?" Emmett laughed so hard he had to stop walking on the trail.

"It's the title that's important," Alice huffed. "Sorry, you zone out a lot."

"It's fine," I sighed, laughing with them all. It was true. My mother accused me of living inside my head a lot as a kid.

"She'll make you pick eventually," Jasper whispered. "Just warning you."

"I figured."

OoOoOo

"Ow, fuck!" I heard behind me, and we all stopped and turned around.

Bella usually fell behind when there was a particular photo opportunity she wanted to capture. I usually stayed just ahead of her, giving her space, but close enough to watch over her. I found her sitting with Maggie guarding worriedly over her. She was holding her knee, which was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"I stepped on that stupid stick," she growled, picking it up and throwing it, "and it rolled under my foot."

"Okay, let me see," I sighed, pulling my pack off and taking out my first aid kit. I tried not to smile, but she was stunning when she was mad. And I should know; she'd stayed mad at me for a week after our fight. It was all I could do not to kiss her again. I shook my head to clear it.

We were starting over. Friends. No fighting. At least that was what I had to keep telling myself. She had said we were at an impasse. If I couldn't tell her my past, then she wasn't telling hers. I had told her that she would find me a monster, and she had countered, telling me that I would think her weak. I never thought her weak, just too sweet to hear about my fucked up past. That's when she'd laughed bitterly. I saw a blackness in her eyes when she stated that she hadn't been innocent in a very long time.

Maggie licked my cheek, causing a giggle to erupt from Bella. "She was waking you up," she smiled, biting her bottom lip, a habit I found not only endearing, but extremely sexy.

"I guess," I smirked, dabbing the cut with antiseptic.

"Damn," she whined, "did you have to use the shit that burns, Edward?"

"Wuss," I teased, earning a smack on the arm. "Fine, you coward, hold on." I sighed, bending down to blow on it to take the sting away. Her breath caught, and I looked up to see her eyes locked on me. There was a pull between us that I couldn't explain. It was dangerous thinking.

I applied a large band-aid, placing a kiss on top of it. "We have to catch up now," she whispered, her brow furrowing.

"No, they're waiting," I sighed, seeing the confusion in her face. I was doing it again. I wanted to touch her, but I kept her at arms length. I was an asshole. I was an asshole that couldn't leave her alone or trust myself enough to be honest with her. "Come on." I helped her to her feet. "And watch where you're going, huh?" I smiled, shaking my head when she stuck her tongue out at me, a mannerism she'd picked up from Alice.

The next few miles were incredibly difficult. The trail was over rocks and branches with steep inclines and sudden drops. More than once, the guys had to help the girls navigate the terrain. It was warm and muggy, and the bugs driving us crazy. Of all the days we'd walked, this was the most annoying. By the time we decided to camp for the night, we were all irritable.

"Cold fucking water or not," Bella growled, "I need a shower."

When it came to the little shelters in the middle of the woods, the running water was great. But it was damn cold. The girls left their bathing suits on, and for a split second, I wondered if Bella knew what she was doing to me.

BELLA

"Go ahead," Alice whispered, a smirk playing on her face.

"You're evil," I snorted. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Jazz," she giggled, "on a daily basis. Now do it!"

I set my pack down, took Maggie's leash off, and slowly pulled my t-shirt off over my head. "Mags, don't go far," I sighed, "you're getting one, too. It's time. You're getting quite smelly." Maggie sat down with a groan and a sigh. I kicked out of my boots and shorts, slipping on some sandals to walk to the shower. "Come on, pretty girl, you first." I smiled when she walked to the shower with me.

I didn't have to look; I felt him. I felt Edward's stare like hands caressing me as I walked to the side of the tiny building. After a quick scrub down to Maggie, I let her go shake off the excess water.

"Edward?" I called. "Do me a favor and dry her off. She'll sit still for you."

"I'm not doing it," Emmett growled. "The last time I tried to dry her, Mags ran through the mud and I got in trouble." Jasper laughed, joined by Alice.

"Yeah, sure." Edward nodded, coming to grab the towel I was holding out for him. "Sit, Maggie," he commanded. She plopped her butt down on the grass. He started to dry her off as I backed up under the water. The cold spray was a shock, causing my breath to hitch. I washed my hair, conditioning it as quickly as possible. I just had to get the sticky feeling of the day off – cold water or not.

By the time I'd finished and turned off the water, Edward was done with Maggie. "Cold?" he asked, his voice rough and his eyes dark as they raked over my body. I knew my nipples were as hard as stones. It couldn't be helped, though I think that Alice made me do this whole plan for that very reason.

"Freezing," I smirked, wrapping my towel around me. He was still kneeling down behind Maggie, who was patiently waiting for him.

"Good, I think I need it," he whispered to himself. I pretended not to hear. His jaw was clenched, his hands gripping the towel.

"Thanks for your help," I smiled, holding my hand out for Maggie's towel, but he held on to it.

"I'm not done," he frowned, shaking his head.

"Okay, whatever, just let her go when you are," I said innocently.

"Okay," he nodded, a light huffing laugh escaping him. As I walked away, he whispered to Maggie. "She did that on purpose, didn't she, Mags?" My dog woofed in response; it sounded like a laugh.

OoOoOo

"Tell us about Rose," Emmett smirked, sitting down on a log next to me in front of the fire. "You say she's your manager and best friend?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I've known her just as long as Mike." I frowned, realizing she'd tried ages ago to get me to break it off. He had hit on her just before we moved in together. I played it off as a drunk thing, but maybe there had been more to it. "She was at Forks High with me, and then UW. We were roommates. She was in Business Management, and I was an English major with a minor in photography. We both moved to New York when my first travel book got published. Mike followed."

I stopped for a moment, shaking my head. "Damn, I wonder if he was following me or her," I mused, running my fingers through Maggie's thick, but now clean fur.

"Why?" Edward asked, his head tilting.

"She's gorgeous. Wait until you see her," I shrugged. "He hit on her once, but we thought it was because we were all drunk."

"Wait," he growled, "he was out with you, but hit on your best friend?"

"Yeah, but we'd known each other for ages."

"That shouldn't matter," Jasper frowned, shaking his head and plucking on his guitar. He carried it, along with a smaller backpack. He and Alice shared most everything, including what they carried.

"You're right, but she really is flawless," I sighed.

"Whatever," Edward huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I think what my verbose brother is trying to say is that you're pretty damn hot yourself, and Mike is a fool," Emmett whispered in my ear.

I laughed, my head falling back. "Thanks," I giggled.

"He'll get there, I promise, Bells," he whispered and chuckled again, rolling his eyes. "So," he said a little louder, smirking back down at me out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, Ed, tell us your song titles." He smiled evilly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ooh, yes!" Alice clapped.

"Fine," he sighed, looking around the campfire. "My brother," he sneered, chuckling when Emmett waved him on. "_Womanizer_."

"Oh shit, a Britney Spears reference," Emmett snorted and leaned to me. "I prefer the title Stud Muffin."

"Is it the food reference that you like so much?" I cracked up, getting chuckles from the whole group.

"Yeah, I'm damn sweet," he beamed, ruffling my hair when I laughed.

"Alice," Edward chuckled, "_Tiny __Dancer._" He smiled a stunning smile when she squealed with delight. "Hmm, Jasper," he frowned. Jasper was difficult, being the most calm and pleasant one of all of us. "_Pocket Full of __Sunshine._" He laughed when we all groaned. "What? The man's never in a bad mood." Jasper laughed, holding out a fist so Edward could bump it.

"Unlike _some_ people," Emmett teased, laughing when Edward flipped him off. "Now Bells."

He studied my face, and I could tell he had the same problem I did, trying to find one single song. "_Battlefield_," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest. It was a safe answer, providing us all with a laugh, but hiding any real feelings. I smiled, nodding and chuckling.

Well played, Edward.

OoOoOo

I woke up the next morning to find Edward already coming back from the woods with Maggie at his heels. "Morning," I yawned, scratching Maggie's head when she bounded to me.

"Go wake up," he chuckled. "I'm making coffee for us."

"That's the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me," I yawned again.

"That's sad, Bella," he laughed. "Go, I'll have cup waiting for you."

"'Kay," I smirked, walking into the woods to pee. I stopped by the water faucet on the way back and splashed cold water on my face, brushing my teeth quickly. "I wasn't kidding." I sighed, taking the cup from him when I returned to the camp. "I think the most romantic thing Mike ever said was _'It's hot when you and Rose dance together.'_ He wasn't one for talking."

"At all or during sex?" Edward cracked up.

"Yes." I laughed, shaking my head as he leaned into me, laughing his ass off. "I'm glad my fruitless love life amuses you," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying his damnedest not to laugh again. "God, Bella, he was blind and stupid."

"He was a waste of time," I sighed, looking down at my cup.

"He was," Edward agreed, his face growing serious. His eyes took in every inch of my face before saying, "You should be told everyday, in every way, how beautiful you are. You should have someone kiss every inch of you, just to see the sweet blush that flows from your cheeks to your neck." He frowned, touching my face with the back of his hand. Instantly, my face heated.

"Yeah," I nodded, "but those guys don't exist." I shrugged. "Not in my life anyway." I bit my tongue, trying not to say anything else. I sipped my coffee quietly, hearing him sigh beside me.

"Did you love him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, biting my bottom lip and looking up into his handsome, curious face. "I cared about him. I was livid that we could have known each other for so long, and he couldn't just tell me he wanted someone else. I would have understood. I wasn't home a lot then." I sighed, my brow wrinkling.

Edward reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, my blush starting all over again. "Traveling?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He was taking care of Maggie. I was gone for weeks at a time. I would come home, and he still wouldn't touch me," I whispered. "I should have figured it out, but he played it off like he worked all day...too tired, headaches. Eventually, I stopped expecting much. I thought it was me."

Edward shook his head, looking back at me, his head tilting slightly. "When he dropped you off, Em and I overheard him say Mags hated him."

I laughed, nodding. "I was gone for a few days. It was right there towards the end. I guess he had been meeting Jessica at her place or hotels or whatever, but he brought her to our apartment. Maggie lost control. She snapped at him, eventually biting his hand."

"No way," he chuckled. "All because he cheated in the apartment?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "I bought her a t-bone steak for that."

"Good girl." Edward laughed, roughing up Maggie's face. She licked his cheek all the way up to his forehead. He smiled sweetly, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. My heart sputtered at his perfect face. "If it were _me_ you were coming home to after being gone for so long, I wouldn't have let you out of bed for _days_," he whispered, a smile playing on his face as his tongue snaked along his bottom lip. "You would have felt how much you were missed," he said, his eyebrow rising. "And," he bent to my ear, "you would have still been feeling it _long_ after you left for the next trip." I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me as he stood up and walked away to pack up his tent.

That was a turning point in Edward. He became dangerously flirty, saying things only I could hear. He would strip his shirt off in front of me, making sure he'd catch me staring, before walking off, wearing his sexy crooked smile. He'd kill me when he'd walk up behind me, slipping his hand down my arm to take my cigarette from me. He would wrap his lips around it slowly, exhaling and walking away. I would have to look away from his mouth. Knowing what he tasted like, knowing how good it felt to kiss him, watching his mouth, was just too much. Every time he was near me, I wanted another kiss, but I couldn't take the rejection that came afterwards. I couldn't take the idea that when all was said and done, giving myself to him like that without knowing all about him would be a huge mistake. But everyday, it was becoming harder and harder to resist him.

By the time we made it to the little house we were meeting Rose at a few days later, I was tired, cranky, and just about five seconds from throwing him down in the forest and kissing him senseless. Was he still closed off? Yup. Was he still having nightmares, despite Maggie's nightly help? Unfortunately, and they were heartbreaking. And did he watch my every step, making sure I was safe and uninjured? Yes. Edward was a complete mystery to me – the way he held back and the way he sweetly attended to me – he was an enigma. He was driving me fucking crazy.

It was a full house, the owners again not really wanting a dog inside. "You know what?" I sighed, turning to Emmett. "I think I'll just camp in the back with her. There's a few other tents out there."

"You sure?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I could use," I was going to say that I could use some space, but instead, I said, "time to write. We're taking a zero day tomorrow. Maybe there will be room then, but I'm okay for tonight." I knew I was leaving Edward alone, and I knew he would have a rough night, but I just couldn't look at him without wanting to touch him.

Marsha and Scott were the owners. They were in their late fifties, loving the thruhikers that stayed with them. They played older rock and roll, and called for pizza delivery when the sun set. Again, it surprised me I could eat a whole pizza, but from what I heard, it was pretty commonplace with the hikers. Scott challenged all the guests to an ice cream eating contest. If you could eat an entire half gallon, you got a wooden spoon commemorating the event. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all got spoons. Alice and I ended up with ice cream headaches.

I sat on the porch swing, watching Edward and Emmett throw a football, Maggie gleefully running between them. Alice sat down next to me, both of us quiet as the old music soothed us. I was tired and sore as we watched a few people dance slowly.

"You really like him," Alice said, laying her head on my shoulder as I pushed us in the swing with my toe.

"I don't know him," I sighed. "I want to know him, but he doesn't trust me."

"Maybe he's scared of you," Alice guessed. "Maybe what happened to him was so bad he's scared people off before."

"I'm sure that's in there," I nodded. "Emmett said he thinks he made a mistake."

"Okay, that's vague," she snorted.

"I didn't let him tell me," I said, frowning. "If Edward wants me to know, he'll tell me. He calls himself a monster."

"I just don't see that."

"Me either. And Emmett keeps telling me to give him time."

"Time, we have," she laughed, lifting her head. "We're a long way from the end."

"Don't remind me," I smiled, laughing when she nudged my shoulder.

A young guy walked up, smiling at us. "Hey," he held out his hand. "I'm Clint." We both shook his hand. He was handsome, with a baby face and blue eyes. He had sandy brown hair that was too long and hung down into his eyes.

"Bella and Alice," I smiled, fighting my laugh as Emmett pointed to us from behind Clint. I'd never seen Edward's head turn so fast.

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

Alice huffed a laugh, covering her face when she saw the same thing I did. "Sure," I nodded, taking his hand. He led me away from the porch to where Marsha and Scott were in each other's arms, joining them and two other couples on the 'dance floor'.

Clint was polite, chatting away, and I listened. He was only going through a part of the trail, and he was heading south. He was on his Spring Break from Virginia Tech, majoring in communications, and hoped to take a few more credits over the summer in order to graduate early.

He was funny and kind, but after one dance, I was done. "Thanks for the dance," I smiled, "but my feet are sore." I chuckled.

"My bad," he smirked, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. "Good luck with the AT, Miss Bella."

"And good luck this summer, Clint," I laughed, shaking my head. I walked back up to the porch, falling down on the swing. I groaned when Edward joined me, so angry he looked like he could break a tree in half.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, yes," I laughed, looking over at him. He huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Clint was nice."

"I bet," he grimaced.

"Problem, Edward?" I asked, turning to face him and he mirrored my position.

"He's staying out here with you, you know. He's in that tent right there. Or did you not bother to find that out?"

"So?"

"So, now that you've successfully flirted with him, he'll think he can move in tonight."

"Over Maggie's dead body...and what's it to you?" I growled. "What do you care who I dance with?"

"I know how guys think, that's all," he hedged, looking down at his hands. "When a beautiful girl laughs at stupid shit, they think they want him."

"I laugh at your stupid jokes."

"Exactly," he sneered, his eyebrow rising.

"Don't," I said, my lip curling in anger. "You've made it perfectly clear you're bad for me, Edward. You can't have it both ways. You can't push me away _and_ everyone I choose to dance with. That's not fair. Pick! Make a decision, but let me in on it when you decide. Until then, I'll dance with whomever I fucking please. If I want to dance with fucking Freddie Krueger, I will." I stood up from the swing, calling Maggie.

For the life of me, I couldn't get to sleep that night. For the first time in over a month, I was sleeping in a tent next to people I didn't know. Everyone in my group had opted to stay indoors. Maggie panted faithfully by my side as I used a battery powered lantern to write in my journal. It was almost two o'clock in the morning when she stood up, wagging her tail and staring at the door flap of the tent. I heard footsteps, but her reaction told me exactly who it was.

I sighed, setting down my pen and notebook and unzipping the flap. "Get in here," I whispered, my poor heart breaking at the sight of him.

"I woke the whole room," he breathed, crawling in and sitting in front me. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. His hair was a delicious disheveled mess. "It was a new dream." He shook his head. I reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead. He grabbed my hand like a lifeline, holding it to his cheek. His breathing was ragged, his face nothing but fear. "I couldn't find you, Bella," he frowned.

"I'm here," I nodded, slipping to the side of my sleeping blanket and holding it for him to get in. He lay down beside me, facing me, and reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear. He was quiet for so long, I thought he might have dozed off, but he shifted closer to me.

"I don't have...the _strength_ to stay away from you anymore," he whispered. "I've tried, but I just..._can't_." He shook his head. "I want to tell you everything, but you'll have to give me time, okay?"

"Edward, what are you saying?" I asked, my heart twinging.

"I need you," he begged, "you make me feel things...things I've never felt before. I don't have words for the comfort you bring me."

"I'll make a deal with you," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "For every one thing you tell me, I'll tell you about my own past. You can go as slow as you want."

He nodded quickly. "Deal. It killed me tonight, seeing you with someone else. I hated it," he growled, shifting closer again. I could feel his breath on my face, his legs tangling with mine. "You're right, it's not fair of me. I'm selfish. I've been alone a long time."

"Tell me about the dream, Edward. This one...the one I was in. And I'll tell you how I got those scars you saw," I panted as his arm slipped around my waist and pulled me flush to him.

"You left me," he whispered, nothing but pain behind his voice. "I couldn't find you. I knew there was something wrong, like you were hurt and you needed me, but I couldn't get to you. I was running in a maze of tall trees, trying like hell to find you. When I heard you scream, that's when I woke up."

"I'm right here," I said, cupping his face. He turned to kiss the inside of my palm. "My mom, Edward," I whimpered, pressing my forehead to his, "she gave me those two scars. I was six, and couldn't sit still long enough for her to curl my hair for school picture day." I shook in his arms at the memory, gripping his t-shirt in fistfuls at his shoulders. "She gave me the first one for fidgeting, the second was for screaming." A sob escaped me before I could stop it.

"Shh," he hushed against my lips. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know, love."

"Edward," I sighed, just barely brushing my lips to his.

"I should tell you more," he whispered, placing a soft, sweet kiss to my chin. "I'm so scared you'll hate me."

"I can't hate you," I said, my eyes closing as his lips ghosted across mine. "I want..." I stopped, closing my eyes to keep my hips from pressing to his, to keep from blurting out that I had feelings I couldn't explain.

"Tell me," he said, rolling me onto my back and looming over me, his thigh slipping between my legs. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Anything you'll give me," I begged, finally unable to stop my hips from grinding up his muscular thigh. God, the friction felt so good, the tension between us was palpable. I could barely take it.

"I want to give you everything," he groaned, "my heart, my soul, my past. And I want to give you my body so badly." He huffed a frustrated laugh, his head falling to my shoulder. "I can't tell you how badly I want you."

"You don't have to." I smiled against his neck. "I'm pretty sure I can tell."

He huffed a laugh again. "I guess so," he smiled, pulling back to brush my hair from my face. "Where do we stand? 'Cause, baby, you're killing me. I can feel how wet you are," he breathed, kissing my cheek, and pulling back again.

"I want all of you," I said, cupping his face and rubbing my thumbs along his cheek bones. "But I'll take you one piece at a time if I have to."

"I don't have...I mean, I didn't think that I would need..."

I couldn't help but giggle at him. I slipped my hands into his hair and brought his ear down to my lips. "I have an IUD," I smiled, tracing my lips up the shell of his ear. "When was the last time for you?"

"I..." He stuttered, clearing his throat. "Over two years. You?"

"A year," I sighed, pulling back to look at him. "And now I know why he used a condom."

"Oh, no," Edward growled sexily, shaking his head and kissing my forehead. "That loser isn't coming into this tent. At all. In fact," he crooned, tracing my face with his finger, "I plan on erasing the memory of him out of your mind."

"Who?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Exactly," he whispered, finally leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

It was all consuming – the feeling of him pressed against me, the grip of his hand in my hair, the soft warmth of his mouth devouring mine. My hands slipped up the back of his shirt as he turned my head to deepen our kiss. We both moaned, hips grinding and tongues twisting. He shifted his leg higher, pressing between my legs, and I softly cried out against his lips.

Pushing and pulling at his t-shirt, I grunted in frustration. He finally took the hint and pulled away just long enough to yank it off over his head. It landed on Maggie, who huffed and squeezed out the tent flap. We both chuckled softly, falling back into each other's arms. Laying to his side, Edward kissed down my neck, his hand ghosting over my tank top-covered breast.

"God," he breathed, "I've been dying to see you." He pulled back, his hands at the bottom of my shirt and his eyes locked on mine for permission. I sat up, holding my arms above my head, and he slowly lifted my tank off of me. I knew there was another scar he hadn't seen, and the thought made me wrap my arms around my chest. "Oh, don't." He shook his head, pulling my arms away. "Baby, you're stunning," he breathed, gently laying me back down. He smiled. "Roll over, there's something I need to tell you."

I rolled onto my stomach, moaning when his slightly rough hands caressed my back with sweet tenderness. I felt his lips ghost down my spine, and gasped when his tongue met my old burn. "For every scar you tell me about," he whispered, kissing it again, "I'm taking ownership. This," he swirled his tongue over it again, "and this," he moved lower to the one just under my ass, kissing it and lightly sucking on the skin, "now belong to me."

"Edward," I whimpered, allowing him to turn me back over. Tears welled up in my eyes, causing my vision to blur as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Those are mine now, got it?" he asked, his hands cupping my breasts and bringing my nipples to sensitive points. "They're not even yours anymore." I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks. He kissed me again, breaking from my mouth to kiss down my neck to my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella. You're not weak. I never thought you to be weak. I'm the weak one, Beautiful," he whispered, his voice hitching. "I'm a coward."

"Please don't," I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me. We both sighed when our naked upper bodies finally met. His skin was warm and firm against mine. "Whatever it is, Edward," I sighed, making him look at me, "I can take it."

"I know," he said, his brow wrinkling. "It's me that's holding back, love."

"And I'll be here," I nodded. "I said that we'll go as slow as you want."

"'Kay," he answered, his mouth hanging open slightly as my hands traveled down his back to the top of his basketball shorts. I let my fingers slip just under the waistband and back out. Every muscle tensed and rolled under my touch, and I was aching to feel all of him. He was smooth and toned, his skin so very soft.

His smile returned when his hand slid down to the apex of my thighs. My hips rose when he palmed me, my whole body arching when he captured a nipple in his mouth at the same time. Twirling his tongue around it, he moaned against my skin. He applied just the right pressure between my legs, through my sleep-shorts, to cause me to grind against his hand.

Edward trailed kisses across my sternum, capturing my other nipple, as his hand stealthily slipped inside my shorts. "So wet," he gasped, pulling back to look at me. "I want to help with that, baby." I nodded, my entire body shaking with need as his long fingers continued to slip through my wetness. He repositioned himself, and I groaned when he pulled his hand away. He tugged my shorts down, setting them aside. "You're simply perfect," he huffed, a crooked smile crossing his features as he locked his eyes with mine. He bent down, swirling his tongue around my bellybutton, ending in an open mouth kiss. "Bella, I want..."

"Yes," I groaned, "whatever you want...just fucking yes."

"Shh," he whispered, chuckling softly and kissing my lips again. "Stay quiet, baby. These walls are thin," he smirked, kissing me again. He slipped down my torso to place a kiss at the top of each thigh. When his long fingers slipped inside me, my head flew back, but when his mouth met my heated, wet flesh, it was all I could do not to cry out.

"Oh, I want to hear you," he sighed. "One day, Bella, I'll make you scream." He chuckled darkly, rubbing one hand up my stomach to cup my breast, while the other hand pumped my throbbing center.

"Edward," I breathed, gripping my sleeping bag, "so close."

He loomed back over me, his mouth muffling my cry as his hand brought me to the sweetest orgasm I had ever had. He swallowed every gasp, every whimper, as I fell blissfully over the edge. My whole body jerked as he continued to touch me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," I smiled, pulling his hand away. "Too much...it's just too much," I breathed, shaking my head.

"We can stop, baby," he frowned, kissing my forehead. "I knew you were beautiful, but you're stunning when you come."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," he grinned, placing his elbows on each side of my head. "I want to kiss you everywhere," he crooned, nuzzling my nose with his. "I want to feel you wrapped around me." He frowned, kissing down my neck. "I want to see you come again."

I slipped my hands inside the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down. "I need to see you," I whispered against his neck. "Turn over."

"Bella," he groaned, his brow wrinkling as I forced him onto his back. A sweet redness touched his cheeks as I took in the sight before me. Holy God, he was just delicious. I couldn't help but pant in want as I took in his messy hair, his tensed abs, his beautiful cock, and his flexing thighs.

I took sympathy on him. Even though I wanted to ravish him, I could see his discomfort at being exposed. I could see another scar as well, right around his hip bone, and my heart ached. "Tell me what you want, Edward," I smiled, wrapping my hand around his cock. It was like velvet covered steel, twitching in my hand.

"Inside you," he begged, his eyes shifting from my hand wrapped around him back to my eyes. "Please?" he asked, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes as I pumped his arousal in my hand.

"Okay," I nodded, smiling when he rolled us back over. My eyes rolled back as our entire bodies lined up with perfection. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me sweetly. "Slow, Edward," I begged as he slipped just inside me. It had been so long and he was so large, I was a little nervous. "It's been a long time."

"I swear not to hurt you," he vowed. "It would kill me if anything happened to you – especially at my hands." Slowly, and with amazing patience, he slipped inside. We were a sweaty mess by the time he was buried deep within me, and his head hit my shoulder. "I think I've found heaven," he smiled against my skin.

"Me, too," I gasped as he pulled back carefully.

After a few painfully slow thrusts and open mouth gasps, we found our rhythm. I couldn't get him close enough to me. I threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling him in to kiss his lips. I could feel our heartbeats at our chests, taste his breath on my tongue, and feel him inside me, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to take away his pain, his past, his fears. I wanted him to throw away my feelings of weakness. I wanted to take the strength I had managed to find in my life and give it to him.

I wanted him to have everything. And I wanted to take everything he'd give me.

"The things you make me feel," he breathed against my neck. "I can't get enough, Bella."

I took his face in my hands, seeing the fear that caressed his beautiful features. "I promise that whatever you give me is mine and mine alone. I promise to guard it – no matter what it is. Tell me you feel that from me."

He nodded. "I do. Please give me time," he begged, his breath hitching as he pressed his forehead to mine. I nodded against his sweaty brow, my body clenching around him. "Come for me again, Bella," he sighed, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it. When his own sensual groan met my ear, I came undone, gripping him to me. My legs constricted, my toes curled, and my cries were once again muffled by his sweet and tender mouth.

His teeth bit down on my bottom lip when he fell over the edge. He buried himself deep inside me, his whole body shuddering. We both panted, our mouths open, but not quite touching. Our gazes were locked as we settled down.

"I think you have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered, kissing my lips ever so lightly. After all we'd just done, I still blushed at his words, which caused a soft chuckle to escape him. "God, I love that," he smiled, rolling us to the side and pulling my back to his chest. I wanted to look at him, so I rolled in his arms and buried my face in his sweat-dampened neck. He smelled all manly, like the soap he used and a scent that was just Edward.

"I promise to tell you," he whispered against my hair.

"I know," I sighed, nodding against his skin. "It's a long walk ahead of us." I huffed a laugh. He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "How about rules, Edward?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling me back to look in my eyes. He brushed my sweaty hair from my face.

"Um, one question from each of us a day or something like that," I suggested, shrugging. "God, Edward, I just want to help you. I want to know you – the good, the bad, the ugly, the scary. And I want to share mine with you. Can you let me in?"

"I'm trying," he frowned, his brow wrinkling. "I can't guarantee I won't piss you off, or pick a fight. I've been defensive a long time."

"I can handle fights with you," I giggled. "We all know that."

"You can, yes." He chuckled, kissing my cheek, then paused. "You take away my pain," he admitted softly.

"Good," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"One question," he sighed, and he literally shook in my arms. Oh, what that must be causing him.

"Tomorrow," I nodded, kissing his neck and yawning.

"Tomorrow, love."

EDWARD

As the morning light brightened the inside of Bella's tent, I heard the other outdoor campers pack up and leave. I shifted slightly between the sleeping bag and Bella's beautiful form. She was still asleep as I traced the edge of the scar on her lower back. I felt relaxed, at ease, having woken up from the best night's sleep I'd had in years. A dreamless sleep.

The night before had evoked so many conflicting emotions from me. Seeing Bella dance in another man's arms had jealousy raging through me. I wanted to tear her away from him. I wanted to rip his arms off for touching her. It should have been _me_ holding her, kissing her hand. It should have been _me_ receiving the glow from her amazing smile at the end of the song.

When Bella's temper flared, telling me I couldn't have it both ways, I had all but waved the white flag of surrender. She was right. I couldn't push her away and expect her to remain mine. She wasn't mine – and I was toying with her like the selfish bastard that I had come to be.

What finally had me crawling to her in defeat was my last nightmare. The heart-constricting feel of not being able to find her was my undoing. Every night, I relived my past, my mistakes, my fears. This dream was new. I wasn't going to lose the one person I had found in a long two years that made me at ease, that made all the bad things seem insignificant.

And she was so fucking strong. From her admission about her scars and her mother, I realized Bella had found strength in life, whereas I had failed – and she was willing to share that strength, teach me how to find my own.

She shifted in my arms, her legs tangling with mine. As I looked down at her sweet face, I knew I needed her. I needed her sharp temper to keep me in line. I needed her patient and caring heart to find a way to face my past and come clean to her. And I needed her giving nature, because I think the minute I met Bella Swan, I fell in love with her – a thought that sent my heart into overdrive.

A warm hand slid up my chest. I looked down into her sleepy eyes as she cupped my face.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Hey," she sighed, "your heart is pounding. What's wrong?"

"You do that to me," I smirked, chuckling when she blushed and rolled her eyes. I pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She crawled up on top of me. "I thought maybe you were thinking of backing out on our deal," she teased, kissing my cheek. My fingers found the scar just under her bottom. "That's still yours," she whispered, her head tilting and her brow wrinkling. "Are you sure you still want it?"

I could see in her dark eyes that there was more than one meaning to that question. Did I still want to compare scars? Did I still want to claim her scars as mine as I had told her the night before? Did I want _her_? Oh God, yes – to all of them, but I didn't even know how to begin.

"Yes," I answered simply. "I won't push you away again, Bella. I can't do it." I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm leaving that choice up to you."

"I won't run, Edward," she frowned. "Please stop underestimating me. I'm begging you."

I sighed, looking around the tent and trying to compose my emotions. She had no idea what she would hear if I told her everything. "One question a day," I nodded, finally going back to her. "If I am dragging out my time with you, then so be it."

She smiled, shaking her head. "You forget I'm going back to Washington when this all over, Mr. Cullen. I can find you. Rose is tenacious on the internet."

"Low friends, high places?" I chuckled.

"Something like that," she nodded. She sighed, her eyes softening as my hands couldn't stay still against the skin of her back and bottom. "Don't forget, some scars are invisible."

"I know," I sighed, tracing the one I had caught a glimpse of the night before. It was just under her breast.

"If you want that one, you have to give one of yours to me – visible or not," she smirked, her eyebrow rose dangerously. She slipped down onto her side, her fingers finding the scar over my hip. "I want this one, but you tell me what you're ready to tell me. I can be patient for this one."

"Okay," I nodded, frowning and taking her hand away from it. I kissed each of her fingers, leaving my lips against her knuckles. "I'm glad we're taking a zero day." I sighed, rolling to my side to face her.

"Yeah," she nodded, her fingers slipping into my hair. "I have laundry to do, supplies to buy..." She giggled, wriggling in my arms when I growled and squeezed her closer.

"I want to stay right here," I pouted.

"You know they won't let us," she smiled, looking up at me through her lashes.

"We'll sic Maggie on them," I teased, capturing her lips with mine.

The sweetest of moans vibrated from her, making me pull her closer. She wrapped herself around me, pulling me on top of her, her tongue slipping languidly against mine. I slipped my hand down her side, my thumb brushing against her nipple just to hear the sweet gasp of want from her. I slipped lower, cupping her ass and grinding her against me.

"This is a good morning," she chuckled against my neck. "Camping has never been this good."

"It's a long trail, baby," I laughed against her shoulder, giving her a biting kiss.

"Bella doesn't sleep in," I heard outside the tent. "Look, you big oaf, I will wake her if I want to."

"Oh hell," Bella laughed, burying her face in my neck. "I think Rose just met Emmett. This _will_ be interesting."

* * *

**A/N...Our little couple has finally given in to the draw they have for each other. How do you think the questions will go? **

**And some of you guessed right, Bella's mom wasn't exactly an angel, huh? But it's Edward that has you all just about to explode with curiosity. Can't help you there...it's all up to him. ;)**

**And Rose is there...the circle is complete. LOL**

**I want to thank my beta JenRar...thanks for keeping up with me. Awesome job as always.**

**Okay...reviews are as sweet as camping with Edward...let me hear you. I just love those theories of yours. Later.**


	4. A Rose By Any Other Name

**A/N...I hope everyone had a nice weekend. This picks up at the same hostel, so we're still a little over a month into the trail. Rose as joined the group and discovered Bella and Edward in the same tent.**

**Most of you guessed correctly...Bella's mother wasn't very nice. And it seems that you're all aware that the questions between them could get dark. Good, I'm glad I don't really have to warn you about that. So rated M for more than just lemons...but they're there too! ;) **

**Now, I know that you're all wondering what our Edward did to cause him such stress, but as we all know, he's a stubborn thing... LOL **

**Okay, I can hear your yelling from here...on with it, then...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

West Virginia

A Rose By Any Other Name

BELLA

I knew what Edward and I looked like when we emerged from the tent. I didn't need Emmett's beaming face or Alice's huffing laugh to prove it. And I definitely didn't need Rose's folded arms and tilted head stance. But I could see the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She knew me well enough that if I was happy, she would be happy with me.

"You made it," I smirked, my eyebrow raised. "Good." I smiled, hugging her. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever. "You can come with me for my supplies."

"As you wish," she chuckled.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," I smiled. "Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock," I pointed to the two of them off to the side. "They're from Georgia. Emmett and Edward Cullen," I gestured to Emmett behind her and Edward at my side. She shook hands with Edward, eying him from head to toe, before turning her burning gaze to Emmett.

"We've met already," Rose said, her voice full of her usual sarcasm.

"We heard," I snorted. "Where's Mags?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, Jasper was feeding her bacon," Alice smiled, "and now she's made new friends at the table."

"Shameless girl," I sighed. "Coffee sounds good."

When we made it to the porch for breakfast, I found it was Marsha, one of the owners, that was spoiling my dog. "I can't help it," Marsha beamed, "she's so sweet." She laughed, holding out another piece of bacon.

Maggie lost her mind when she saw Rose. "Big girl," Rose smiled, kneeling down and ruffling her face. "I heard you're the hero back in New York, Mags."

"Mike told you?" I laughed, stirring my coffee, very aware of Edward by my side.

"He's got an infection," Rose smirked, nodding. That had the whole table laughing and shaking their heads.

"Is that from the dog bite or Jessica?" I muttered, causing Edward and Rose to snort into their cups.

"Yes?" She laughed, shrugging. "You want updates, or do you just want me to run your life without you?"

"Updates," I nodded.

"Your Australian book is the number one travel book on the market right now," she smiled proudly. "And that is causing the sales in the Europe one to rise."

"Okay," I shrugged, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. I was starving, and I couldn't decide if that was from being on the trail or my night spent with Edward. Cue the blush. I looked over at him, and he was eating just as fast as I was. "And Heidi?"

"She said for you to be careful and take your time," Rose sighed, sitting back in her chair and petting Maggie's head in long strokes. Heidi was my editor and quite the protective motherly woman. "She knows you're moving when this is over, so she said that there's no hurry for your completed work, Bells. She said she can shove _him_ off the building if you want her to, though."

"Nice," I nodded. "No, let him suffer...infection and all."

"Yes," she smiled, "that's what I told her. And I told her that just because he works in the same building, doesn't mean he should be a temptation for her. She's calling his boss to have him transferred to like Florida or some shit."

"Oh hell," Emmett chuckled. "You girls are ruthless."

"You have no idea," Rose said, turning to look at him. I knew my Rose. There was intrigue there, but she would make him suffer before she let him know it. He shifted nervously under her glare, but I watched as just like his brother, a sweet smile spread over his face – dimples and all. The Cullen boys knew how to work their handsome features. I snorted and shook my head. Edward chuckled softly beside me, but said nothing.

"We're taking a zero day today, Rose," I sighed, sitting back. "I need supplies and laundry done. My feet are killing me," I laughed. "We'll head out in the morning."

"Sure," Rose nodded, watching Maggie settle happily at Edward's side and lay her head on his lap. She raised her eyebrow at me, knowing that Maggie didn't take to people so quickly, but she loved him the most out of everyone that I had been hiking with. I shook my head slightly.

"Let me shower and we'll go to the store," I sighed, standing.

"I'll do laundry this time," Edward offered. "You girls can catch up." He smiled, still petting Maggie softly.

"Thanks," I nodded. I wanted to kiss him to truly thank him, but there was a tension in the air. I didn't know what it meant, but it made me uneasy.

As I stood in the bathroom and brushed my hair, there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it to see Edward standing nervously on the other side, running a hand through his hair. He didn't say anything, just stepped forward, grabbing my face. His kiss was searing and deep, causing me to tingle everywhere.

"I wanted to do that at breakfast, but," he smirked, "I think we're a little unpracticed on how to act around everyone."

I took a deep breath, leaning into his kiss to my forehead. "What do we tell them?" I pulled back, looking up at his handsome face.

"Like they don't know," he laughed, shrugging. There was a tension that had left Edward's features that I hadn't noticed until now. "Though I'm sure Rose will grill you," he smirked, "she looked like she was about to snap at breakfast."

"Yeah." I frowned, shaking my head.

"Oh, and Marsha said that they're grilling out tonight, to let her know if you're in." He smiled. "I said we were and gave her money." If you ate at one of the hostels, it was customary to contribute towards the meal.

"Okay." I nodded, smiling and standing on my toes to kiss him again. "I'm not done with you yet," I smirked, biting my bottom lip when he smiled back and tilted his head. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes. "You know," I sighed, feigning sincerity, "as a gentleman, you should let Rose have your bed inside tonight."

"And suffer outside with you?" He sighed, shaking his head. "It's a tough world, but someone has to pay the price."

"Exactly," I smiled, raking my tongue along my bottom lip. He watched my mouth, licking his own lips. "I'll try my best to give you enough room," I giggled. He smiled and nodded, kissing my lips softly and then my forehead.

"Have fun with Rose," he smiled, giving me a wink on his way to the laundry room.

OoOoOo

"Let's have it, Swan," Rose growled, leaning just outside the grocery store of the small town we were in. "He's..." She stopped, a wry smile spreading over her face.

"Gorgeous," I nodded, and she joined me with wide eyes. "Yes, I'm aware, Rose. He's also smart and sweet and helpful."

"But?"

"He's got a past I don't know about."

"He hasn't told you?"

"No, but he will. He's afraid it will scare me off."

"Does he know yours?" She frowned, tilting her blonde head at me.

"We've made a deal," I shrugged, taking a drag on my cigarette. "Compare scars, if you will."

"Maggie likes him." She shook her head in shock.

"Maggie _adores_ him. She sleeps with him in order to stop his nightmares," I sighed.

"But not _last night_," Rose chuckled, nudging my shoulder.

"Um, no," I smirked. "I really like him, Rosie," I whined, "but what if...what if I can't handle what he has to tell me?"

"You?" She scoffed. "Bells, you are the strongest person I know. No one could go through what you have and not be stronger. If you really like him, you'll show him the way. I know you."

"I know," I sighed, putting out my cigarette.

"Now," she smirked, "tell me about his brother..."

I laughed, my head falling back. "Emmett is a hot mess," I snorted. "He's rude and silly and crass. But deep down, he's really sweet. He's been a huge help with Edward. And he's hilarious to camp with," I smiled. "He can handle you, I think." I eyed her for a moment. I hadn't thought about it until that moment. Rose was a tough woman, extremely smart with zero patience for false personalities. She was wickedly sarcastic, almost to the point of being mean, but with Emmett's lack of being able to be offended, they should prove to be quite entertaining together.

As we shopped for my things, I caught Rose up to speed on everything that had happened until she showed. I told her about fights and jealousy, about Edward and Emmett seeing me and Mike fighting at the drop off point. I explained how Alice and Jasper joined us, and the games we all played at night in front of the campfire.

She sighed sadly when I told her about Edward's heartbreaking nightmares, and how Maggie had instantly taken to him. She knew, like I did, that Maggie's judgment could be trusted, and therefore, Rose automatically liked everyone – or was at least willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, especially Edward. By the time we arrived back at the hostel, she was ready to pitch in. She changed clothes, going from high end jeans and a sweater, to cargo shorts and a t-shirt. And she still looked like she could have stepped off of a runway.

EDWARD

"You need to tell her, bro," Emmett frowned, folding his t-shirt. "I'm not kidding. You need to tell her about Gwen and the accident. Don't hurt her."

"I know," I sighed, making separate piles of my clean clothes and Bella's. "We're working on it. She has...her own issues." I looked up at him. He studied my face for a moment. I didn't feel right explaining Bella's past to him. That was her call.

"Fucking perfect for each other," my brother mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but shooting me a wink. "How'd you sleep? _Did_ you sleep?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes, I fucking slept, you ass," I laughed, throwing a pair of his shorts at him. "Not one dream, though."

"No shit?"

"Seriously," I nodded, sighing.

"That has to mean something."

I shrugged. I hoped it meant something. In two years, nothing had stopped my dreams. Bella's presence, and Maggie's for that matter, brought a peace I hadn't felt in a long time. If she couldn't handle my past, I would be devastated.

"I can't see her bailing, Edward. You know when we're out on the trail, she sends Maggie to you the minute your nightmares start. What are you going to tell her first?" I had explained to my brother in as little detail as I could how Bella was trying to get me to open up – one scar, one story at a time.

"Beth," I sighed, shaking my head and wincing.

"Oh," he nodded sadly. "Well, maybe that's best...to start at the beginning."

"Maybe if I build up to Gwen, then it won't be so bad," I mused to myself, but I knew Emmett was listening. I also knew I didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Bells _wants_ to hear it from you, man," he said, folding a pair of underwear and shoving it in his bag. "I was going to explain to her once, but she stopped me. She said if you wanted her to know, then she'd rather hear it from you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Em," I frowned, "I'm not like that anymore."

"What? Beth?"

"Beth, Gwen...all of it."

"Of course you're not. We were stupid and mean kids, Eddie," he growled. "And you had the piss scared out of you for making a stupid decision. I can't think of anyone that would come out of that unchanged." He stopped, setting his empty basket down. "It's good you're different, because Bells isn't like either of those two. She's special and sweet," he said, folding his arms across his huge chest. He had really warmed up to her. He liked the thought of a baby sister.

"Bella's perfect," I muttered, thinking he couldn't hear me.

"Keep her that way," he frowned, casting a dark glare my way. "Look," he smiled sadly, "I've already noticed a change in you since she's been around. You aren't as...sad as you used to be. She's good for you."

I heard Bella and Rose laughing in the hallway. They were back from the store. "Enough," I nodded. "And thanks."

"You're my baby brother. I'll always have your back." He grinned his huge, goofy smile. I snorted into a laugh, rolling my eyes at him. "Now," he smirked, "what do you think of Rose?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I think she looks like she could hand your dick to you on a silver platter and never bat an eye, dude. But good luck with that." I slapped his back, taking Bella's stack of clothes.

"Yeah," he sighed wistfully, "that 'strong woman' shit is kinda hot."

"It's your dick, man."

OoOoOo

"Song titles, huh?" Rose smirked, looking around the table. We all smiled and nodded. "Hmm," she eyed us all. "Give me a few days. I need to see personalities first."

"Whew," Bella sighed dramatically. "That's good, because I can't imagine what you would come up with."

We were sitting out on the porch, all of us around the table. Rose asked questions about the AT and wanted to hear some of our stories. Bella was right, she was a pretty woman. And from the looks my brother was giving her, he was well aware. She was also very protective of Bella, extremely smart, and an easier going personality than her cold, hard looks gave off.

"Why?" Rose chuckled. "What the hell did you pick?"

"Emmett was _Rude Boy_," Alice giggled, leaning back to Jasper chest, "if that gives you any indication of her mood at the time."

"Bad day, Belly?" Rose snorted.

"Belly?" Emmett chuckled, slapping the table.

"No," Bella rolled her eyes, gesturing to my brother, "I obviously was spot on with my choice." I laughed, burying my face in her hair. "Alice told me mine was _Poker Face_," she huffed, leaning back into my arms.

"Mmm." Rose smirked, looking to Alice. "Nice one," she nodded. "That would have been my choice, too."

"See?" Alice beamed.

"Shut it, bumble bee," Bella laughed.

"Oh, but poor Eddie got in the cross hairs of her fury that day," Emmett smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Jasper chuckled. "_Comfortably__ Numb_," he snorted, shaking his head. "She was pretty mad."

"Sorry," I heard in my ear, and I looked into Bella's repentant eyes.

"No worries," I smirked, shrugging. "I was an ass that day."

"And what was your pick for Bella?" Rose smiled when we both turned to look at her.

"_Battlefield._" The whole table cracked up.

"Damn," she shook her head. "I've got some thinking to do, then."

Marsha walked out and turned on the stereo, taking Scott's hand. A few other couples that had been chatting got up and joined them.

"I owe you, don't I?" I asked, looking into her sweet face. "I kind of ruined your last dance, huh?"

"It wasn't ruined," she smiled, standing up from my lap. We walked a few paces away from everyone. I took her into my arms, realizing the song was perfect. _Crimson and Clover _started to play, and I pulled her in close, wrapping my arms around her waist as she snaked hers up around my neck. "I just had the wrong partner."

"Sorry about the whole _Comfortably Numb_ thing," she blushed, shaking her head. "My temper..."

I kissed her lips softly. "I said no worries, Bella," I smiled, tilting my head at her. "Though since we're on the subject...would you care to change your answer?"

"Damn," she chuckled, biting her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and studied my face, twirling her fingers through my hair. "Two come to mind," she smiled, shrugging. "_Can't Fight This Feeling_ and _Take a Chance on Me_," she frowned, tracing my bottom lip with her thumb. "I can't decide which is the more fitting."

"Interesting," I nodded, kissing her thumb. "Ours are similar. I would change mine to _Ready to Take a Chance Again _and _Beautiful_," I smiled. "Though the second one was my first choice all along."

"I knew you were choosing carefully," she laughed, shaking her head. I kissed her forehead, chuckling against her skin. "Are you really ready?" she asked, cupping my face.

"I want to be," I nodded. "I was talking to Emmett today. He likes that I'm coming clean."

"Who goes first?" She smirked, tilting her head at me.

"Tonight?"

"If you want," she nodded, studying my face. "Would it help you if I did, Edward? I have no problem with that."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay," she nodded, her brow wrinkling. "I guess I should give you a little background. Charlie and Renee, that's my mom, divorced right after I was born. She took off with me to Arizona, leaving Charlie in Washington. She had," Bella stopped for a moment, tension filling her body. "She dated a lot," she finally blurted out. "She kept looking for the elusive Mr. Right. How she thought finding him in bars would be helpful, I'll never know. Anyway, she would give them her heart instantly, only to fall apart when it didn't work out. It never worked out," she whispered the last sentence.

I winced, having a feeling I was going to hate was I was about to hear.

"When I turned thirteen, I blossomed," she snorted. "In fact, I'm still about the same size, maybe taller. Her boyfriends stopped wanting her," she frowned, looking over my shoulder and not in my eyes. "They started looking at me, and she started hating me for it."

"Bella, you don't..."

"I do," she nodded, jutting her chin out in a brave gesture. "I got this," she said, taking my hand and guiding my fingers to just behind her left ear. There was a raised scar that I had never noticed before. "I got that at two o'clock in the morning when one of her nightly guests decided my room would be better than hers," she said, her breath hitching. "He snuck into my room and woke me up. When I wouldn't..." She took a deep breath, looking at my chest and not my face. "When I said no, he hit me with my alarm clock." Large, silent tears leaked from her eyes, and I reached up to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered, shaking my head. I traced the scar lightly with my fingers, pressing my lips to her forehead. She melted sweetly into me, her arms back around my neck. I leaned down, kissing every tear away, finally kissing her lips. Trailing my mouth along her cheek, I rested my lips against the scar. "Is this mine now?" I asked, closing my eyes when she sniffled and nodded. I opened my mouth, trailing my tongue around the scar, finally sucking on her skin. Placing my own mark on her neck, I said, "Now it truly is mine."

"'Kay," she sighed, looking up at me.

"Can I ask a question before my turn?"

"Yes," she nodded, but I saw that her face was guarded. For a split second, I saw the familiar wall that we both had carefully built over the years.

"How old were you when you finally made it to Washington?"

"Seventeen," she smiled and nodded. "I had just turned seventeen, actually. Junior year."

Her whole childhood was spent in the hands of a woman that didn't give a shit. I had heard her on the phone with her dad once or twice. He sounded amazing. And now that I understood a little more about Bella, I felt for him. He'd missed out, probably not knowing anything about his daughter's childhood until it was too late.

"You should meet my mom," I smiled. Bella's head shot up. "Despite how Emmett and I feel about our father, she has nothing to do with it. She's the best." I smiled again, taking a deep breath. "She would like you," I snickered, kissing her hair as we swayed under the stars that peeked through the canopy of tall trees.

"What makes you say that?"

"What? That she would like you?" I chuckled and she nodded, smiling up at me. "Um, because I'm different since I met you. She'd love anyone that could 'bring her boy back'." I laughed. "She'd be shocked to know that my dreams go away when you or Maggie are with me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"So, she knows?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "For the longest time, she was the only woman I could talk to. Being her youngest, Emmett always accused me of being her favorite, but our personalities were so different, she just knew how to deal with both of us separately. I needed more attention." I grinned, "Apparently, I was an intense young man."

Bella and I both turned when everyone waved goodnight to us. She turned back to me. "Tent?"

"Yeah," I sighed, frowning and nodding. I needed to tell her something, anything. It was only fair. Maggie came in with us, sitting off to the side in the tent as the two of us sat facing each other. I ran my fingers through her fur, taking deep breaths.

"It's my turn," I said, but it sounded like a question. Bella nodded, but her face was serious. "Okay, it's my turn to give you background. Our dad has money," I shrugged, "and I've told you about his company. He also is a competitor," I frowned. "He used to pit Emmett and me against each other for everything. He would challenge us to races and contests. Where my mom may have favored me, it was Emmett he favored. The oldest son, the heir to the throne, so to speak.

"When we were young, it was fun." I smiled, remembering. "Who could eat the most hotdogs at a cookout, who could tell the funniest joke...that was all Emmett," I snorted, loving the sweet smile that crept up her face. "What he did was create enemies by the time we were in high school," I nodded. "Not really enemies, but we had zero respect for what the other had. Does that make sense?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," she nodded.

"When girls came into the picture, we both tried to outdo the other." I winced. "God, we were just assholes," I snorted, my lip curling as I shook my head. "By the time Emmett was a Senior and I was a Junior, we were legends in the school for girls and sports. We were notorious for taking girls away from other guys." I focused on my fingers in Maggie's fur. She rolled shamelessly so I could reach her belly. I smiled, but it turned into a sneer. "I need to tell you this story, so that the bigger shit will make sense later, okay?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"Edward," she sighed, cupping my face and forcing me to meet her gaze. "You tell me what you want, but I'm here. Take your time and say what you've got to say."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "We both hung out with the same people – other football players, cheerleaders, the popular kids. When Emmett started seeing Beth Rogers, I got jealous. She was pretty, but it wasn't about that. He was spending all his time with her. They were the center of attention at school." I looked back at Maggie, unable to look Bella in the eyes. "I made it my only priority to take her from him. And I did." I nodded, looking up at her when she groaned. "You want to know the sad part? He didn't care, and that didn't bother me." I huffed a bitter laugh and shrugged. "She was a sweet girl that got sucked in by two huge fucking jerks. And not one bit of it was her fault. I want you to know that," I said, looking at her.

"Okay," she nodded.

"We ruined her," I groaned. "We took a sweet, fun, happy girl and ruined her reputation, her friendships, and her self image. She was hated by the time we were done. She had to quit the cheerleading team, she had a pregnancy scare...she had been turned into a joke. The worst part is we encouraged our friends to pick on her. We told them lies about her and made her an outcast. We told everyone she was sleeping with both of us and lied about it. We didn't care."

"Oh, Edward," she winced, shaking her head.

"She was hated by the girls because she had been with us. So many of them had crushes on us. And she was ridiculed by the guys because she was deemed a slut." I took a deep breath. "She was attacked in the girls' locker room. They cut her hair, wrote on her in permanent marker. Right after that, she changed schools."

"What happened to her?"

"I didn't know until about six months ago," I frowned, "but she's married now. She has the sweetest little girl that looks just like her. I went to her to beg for forgiveness after...well, after..." I stuttered, shaking my head. I just couldn't tell her about Gwen and the accident. Not yet.

"Okay," she sighed, taking my hand. "It's okay. Did she forgive you?"

"You know, she did," I smiled. "She said she could have said no to us – to me, but she didn't. She had liked me, but Emmett had asked her out first. She said she had hated us for spreading lies, but told me high school was nothing but lies anyway."

"It is," Bella agreed, frowning. "You were one of those guys," she grimaced, shaking her head. "You and Emmett both. You were popular and used it to hurt people."

"Yes," I whispered, hating myself for making her look at me that way.

"I was one of the little people that was stepped on," she sneered.

"I'm not like that now." I shook my head vehemently. "I swear, Bella. It took an awful big thing to make me change, but you needed to know how I started."

"I know you're not," she snapped. "Who's the same as they were in high school? I wore frumpy sweaters and was invisible. I didn't talk to anyone but teachers. No one is the same as they were when they were fighting everyday just to get homework done and not tell the world to kiss your ass. When I was in Phoenix, all I wanted was _out_. When I finally got to Forks and met Rose – and even Mike," she rolled her eyes, "I became one of those popular kids. But having been on the bottom of the food chain, I don't know how many times I stopped them from picking on kids that weren't as popular, weren't as socially graceful."

"Then you were better than me."

"No," she sighed, "I just learned my lesson earlier." She stopped and looked up at me. "You aren't like that now. I see that. I also see where this could be going with you, and this is just the beginning." I nodded and looked away from her. "I'm not running," she said, a wry smile playing on her face when I snapped my head back around. "We make decisions that are really stupid, but we have to live with the consequences. I am disappointed, though. I didn't get my scar," she smirked, pointing to my hip.

"That one has a stupid story," I smirked, pulling my shirt up and my shorts down just a little. "It has nothing to do with anything. Emmett and I were at our family's lake house, and he shoved me off the pier. My hip caught the railing before I went in," I grinned.

"Nice," she smiled, nodding. "How old were you?"

"Twelve," I smirked, looking down at it. "Emmett was thirteen, and got grounded for a month." I smiled at her sweet giggle.

"How do you feel?" she asked, tilting her head at me. "After telling me the beginning, do you feel better that I know, that I didn't run?"

"Yes," I nodded, and I did feel better. I felt like my load was slightly lighter, though I was still carrying the heaviest of secrets.

"Good." She nodded, reaching over to lift my t-shirt over my head. "Lay down," she commanded with the sexiest of smiles. She loomed over my body from the side, tugging the waistband of my shorts down to reveal my scar. "Can I have this one?" she asked, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

"You, beautiful, can have anything you want," I whispered, my breath catching as she bent over me to place a long, slow, wet kiss to my old scar. She nipped at it lightly with her teeth, sucking on my skin until she left a mark. I moaned, my eyes rolling back as my hands gripped the sleeping bag under us.

My whole body reacted to her mouth on me. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mm," she crooned, slowly tugging my shorts lower and lower, "it seems I've awakened something." I laughed, looking away from her. No woman has ever made me feel the way I did when I was with her. Not one. I felt innocent and playful. She truly owned me, making every conquest I had ever had feel empty. As she straddled my legs and discarded my shorts, I wanted to tell her, but the words didn't seem to want to leave my tongue.

"Bella," I gasped as her warm hand wrapped around me.

"I don't see the bad guy yet, Edward," she smiled. "I see a guy that was a jerk, just like everyone else in school."

"Not yet," I panted, groaning as she sank her mouth down over me. She flattened her tongue and slowly came back up. A soft pop sounded when she pulled away.

"I have a feeling I won't see it at all," she said, tilting her gorgeous head at me and pumping my cock at the same time. "But take your time," she smiled evilly, "I'll savor it." With that, she took me completely in her mouth, swirling her tongue around my head.

"Damn, Bella," I growled, squeezing my eyes closed, but unable to not watch her. "You feel amazing," I panted, threading my fingers through her hair. She hummed around me, and I twitched in her mouth. "Faster, baby," I begged, my head falling back. She was warm and wet around me, but I wanted more. I sat up and pulled her off of me. "My God, as good as that feels, I would rather come with you," I frowned, tugging her clothes off in a frenzy.

"Stay sitting." She straddled my lap and held onto my shoulders as I guided her down over me. "Shit," she whimpered, trembling in my arms. I could imagine she was sore. She hadn't been with anyone in a year. I held still, letting her adjust to me and reveling in the feel of her skin sliding against mine. She pressed her forehead to mine as she rolled her hips over me.

"Baby, are you always this wet?"

"Only with you," she breathed. "Never before, Edward. I don't..."

"Just me?"

"Yes," she whimpered, grinding down on my pelvic bone.

"Say it again, beautiful," I begged, guiding her hips. "Who makes you this wet?"

"You, baby," she whined, her brow starting to sweat. "Edward, please, I'm so close." She shook in my arms, her fingers gripping my hair. I kissed her hard, my hand snaking between us. I brushed my thumb across her clit, and smiled when her whole body clenched violently. Her head fell back, and I held her upright, kissing down her neck to her nipples. I dragged my flattened tongue over both nipples, slightly grazing my teeth against them, and she fell apart in my arms. I pulled her back to my mouth to silence her.

"God," I growled, gripping her hips roughly, "I can't wait to really hear you. I don't know how or when, but I want to hear every sound that I can force out of you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing down my jaw line with nipping kisses. When she got to my ear, she whispered, "I want to scream your name, Edward. I want you to come so hard for me, baby. Please," she begged, panting in my ear. She sounded so fucking sexy that I couldn't hold back anymore, and held her hips as I lost all control.

I pulled her close, laying my head on her shoulder. "Bella, I..." God, I wanted to say it all, but couldn't find the courage or the words.

She lifted her head, gazing in my eyes. "Okay," she nodded, not letting me finish, "just hold me."

"Okay," I sighed, laying us down and pulling her back to my chest. We were asleep almost instantly.

BELLA

I rolled over, burying my face in the calming scent of Edward's neck. I smiled when he sighed a deep breath, his hands twitching on my back.

I pulled back to study the true beauty of his face in pure, untouched-by-dreams sleep. My heart thumped in my chest at the sight of his relaxed, almost childlike state. His hair was everywhere – partly my fault and partly due to the way his face melted into the sleeping bag. His dark lashes rested on his sleep-flushed cheeks, making him look like a little boy – a thought that made me smile again.

Edward was just beautiful.

He was also repentant, something that I could almost physically _feel_ radiating from his soul as he told me the beginning of his past. I sighed, frowning over his actions as a teen. Looking at him, I could almost understand how both he and Emmett could behave that way – to feel like they could rule the world and damn the consequences. They were two very handsome, charming, intelligent, and obviously privileged guys. It would have been a deadly combination in high school, making people flock to them, girls fall at their feet. Mix in their father's competitive urgings, and it would have been impossible for Beth Rogers to say no.

_I_ couldn't say no. In fact, as I lightly brushed his hair from his forehead, I couldn't think of anything that could pull me from his arms at that moment. Or at all for that matter.

I didn't know what this huge secret was that he was convinced made him a bad guy, but as he sighed deeply and pulled me closer, my name a whisper on his lips, I knew I didn't care. Whatever he'd done, or _thought _he'd done, or mistakes he had made, we would have to work through it, fight over it, but I couldn't let him go over it. I just couldn't.

In fact, I think the second I had glimpsed Edward Cullen across the parking lot of the drop off point, I fell in love with him. A tear rolled down my face with that thought.

I loved him. It was an overwhelming feeling, something I had never felt with Mike. It never even came close.

Dawn slowly crept up on us, and I realized that we were setting back out on the trail. We needed to get packed up soon.

"Hey," he breathed, stretching a little. "Baby, what's wrong?" He frowned, brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"Morning," I smiled, "and nothing's wrong."

"Tears aren't 'nothing', love," he sighed, cupping my face as his brow wrinkled. "Tell me, please. Was it too much, my past?"

"No," I shook my head, "I promise there's nothing wrong. You haven't scared me away yet. You..."

_You are beautiful, broken. You play my body in ways I can't even comprehend. You make me feel things I can't explain until I know what happened to you. _My mind flooded with things that I wanted to say, should have said. I chickened out.

"You talk in your sleep," I teased, biting my bottom lip.

"I don't," he growled, rolling on top of me. I giggled and nodded. "Shit," he huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "What did I say?"

"My name." I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "I liked it."

His cheeks reddened, but he nodded and kissed my forehead. "We should pack up, beautiful," he whispered against my cheek.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Would you..." I started.

"Can we..." he said at the same time. He smiled, saying, "Ladies first."

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to share a tent," I mumbled, my blush heating my cheeks, "from now on," I added onto the end. I could have given him some lame excuse about his dreams and that he slept better in my presence, but yeah, it was all about the skin I was wrapped around at that very moment. It was all about the late night chats and kisses. So it wasn't even worth the lie.

"Yeah," he smiled crookedly, nodding. "I was going to ask the same thing."

"Bells, Eddie," Emmett boomed from the porch. "Let's get going."

"'Kay," we said, our gazes finally breaking.

OoOoOo

The scenery on our first leg of the day was stunning. I walked in the back of the line, taking a few shots here and there. As always, Edward walked ahead of me, keeping an eye on me if I took too long. He made sure I didn't fall off a mountain or lose the group. He didn't say much, but it was a comfortable silence between us.

We stopped for a break a little past noon, next to a river. I sat quietly, snapping a few shots of Alice and Jasper huddled together, the glimmers of sunshine on the water, Rose and Emmett in a heated debate over something I didn't bother to listen to, much less join in, and Edward talking sweetly to Maggie. As his voice reached her ears, she'd tilt her head and lean in to lick his nose. It had to be, by far, the cutest thing. Ever.

When it came to my camera and notebook, they all gave me space, talking quietly around me. They knew it was my job, especially Rose, who got up with a roll of her eyes at Emmett and plopped down beside me. "Let me see," she smiled, holding out her hand for my camera. She flipped through the viewer.

"Don't kill my battery. I brought extras, but I can only charge them when we stay at bigger places," I warned, but smirked when she held up a picture of Edward's profile. "Sue me," I sneered, laughing when she chuckled.

"Have you talked to Charlie?" she sighed, handing it back to me. I put the lens cap back on and stored it safely in its bag.

"No, we'll call him in the next town," I nodded. "He'd love to hear from you."

"Nice," she smiled. She had been at my house more than her own during high school. Charlie adored her, treated her just like his own daughter. "Did you tell him about Mike?"

"Only that we were through." I shook my head, saying, "He'd fly to New York without shame, Rosie."

"I know," she smiled and nodded, causing Edward to chuckle at us. "Imagine it..." She sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. "I can see the headline now," she snorted, "_Young Man Thrown into Mid-Town Traffic By Small Town Sheriff...no charges filed."_

The whole lot of us exploded in laughter. "Mm," I nodded, "does have a nice ring to it, but no."

"Oh, can you blame Charlie, Bells?" She smiled sweetly. "He's been making up for protecting you for all the years he missed. And it wasn't even his fault."

"No, it wasn't," I frowned. "It was _hers_."

"Exactly," Rose nodded once. I caught Edward's gaze.

"He didn't know," I said softly. "He had no idea. Renee would lie to him. When I would see him, I wasn't allowed to say anything." I sighed.

"She told you?" Rose asked him.

"Some of it," he frowned, nodding.

"Phil?" she growled, turning to me.

"No," I shook my head angrily. "No, I can't."

"It's okay, Bella," Edward sighed, smiling sweetly. "A question a day, right?" He picked up my hand, kissing it softly.

"Right, though Rose is right," I sighed. "That may be what you need to know next."

Maggie got up from in front of Edward and stood in front of me. "Hey, pretty girl," I smiled, getting a snorting nuzzle from her. "You need to do your business, don't you think?" I asked her, snickering when she woofed softly at me. "Come on then."

When night fell, I was a little nervous. I sat on a log, bracing myself for what I needed to tell Edward. But in typical Rose fashion, she knew how to lighten me up. "S'mores," she smiled, holding up a bag of marshmallows.

"Excellent," Emmett beamed, rubbing his hands together. He took the bag from her and opened it, sticking two marshmallows on the end of a stick.

"Em, you idiot, you're burning them." Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Always impatient," he mumbled in my ear. "Watch them catch on fire." I laughed, leaning into him when, sure enough, the end of Emmett's stick caught ablaze.

"Do I need to teach you?" Rose growled, shooting me a glare when I snorted at her. She liked him, but he still needed to earn it.

"Sure, sweetness," he smirked.

"Oh hell," I sighed. "Now watch this." I looked up at Edward.

"The name is Rose, Rosie, or Rosalie," she snapped, snatching his stick from him. "It's not baby, sweetie, or _sweetness_. It's definitely not hot stuff or honey. Got it, big guy?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, his eyes wide as she sat next to him. "I got it, babes."

"Idiot," Edward and I groaned.

"At least there's plenty of places to hide his body," Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"Emmett," Jasper laughed, slowly rotating his marshmallows, "when she specifically asks, you really should follow direction."

"Good luck," Edward snickered. "Here, love," he smiled, pressing two toasted marshmallows between two graham crackers and a hunk of chocolate.

_Love._ Had I just noticed this was a new term?

"Thanks," I smiled, giving him a double take. I had just noticed. I tried not to dwell on what it could mean. Was that something he called girls after he slept with them? Was it something he was trying to tell me? I didn't know. All I knew was that a warmth spread over me at the sound of it.

"So, Bells," Alice smiled, watching us with keen eyes. She never missed a thing. "Have you two gone camping before?"

"Hell yes," Rose and I laughed. Rose added, "Charlie loves to camp out. Even took Mike once. _Once,_" she chuckled, holding up one finger.

"What happened?" Edward smiled, making his own s'more.

"Oh, God," I sighed, "I've never seen anything like it. Every sound was a bear to him."

"He cried to go home," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "Charlie finally gave in at dawn when he screamed like a girl and ran from..." Rose broke into tear-filled laughter.

"A rabbit," I finished, laughing with her. "It was hilarious. He climbed a tree!"

"No way," Emmett guffawed, shaking his head.

"Charlie said if we ever invited him again, we were both grounded," Rose smiled. "He said he didn't care that I wasn't his."

"I really want to meet your dad," Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Charlie rocks," Rose nodded. "He's gruff, but totally laid back."

"I can't wait to see him," I nodded.

"So you are moving home?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I nodded again. "My job can be done anywhere, but after Mike...well, I just need to be with Charlie for awhile." I frowned, looking down at my s'more. My dad had always represented a safe haven for me. When I finally was able to leave Arizona, he welcomed me with a warmth and kindness that I hadn't known when I lived with Renee. Add meeting Rose, and I had finally found home.

"I'm transferring to the Seattle office, Belly," Rose smiled from around Emmett, whose head snapped around to her. "I've been meaning to tell you."

"Why?" I asked, my brow wrinkling.

"You are my biggest client," she snorted, looking at me like I was crazy for asking. "And my best friend. There are a few new authors out on the west coast that need good reps, and I took the position. Heidi was all for it. They don't have good representatives out there. I'll be heading up a new office."

"Good for you," I nodded.

"Who's Heidi?" Alice asked, looking between us.

"My editor," I nodded, licking the side of my melting s'more. I smirked, looking up at Edward when I felt his heated gaze. He chuckled and looked away.

Again, Alice's sharp eyes met mine. "And Edward, what is it that you do there?"

"Construction, roofing mainly," he nodded, licking his fingers. Yeah, that was kind of hot.

"Well, we did," Emmett frowned, popping the last bite of his s'more in his mouth. "We have to have a long chat with _Dad_ when we get home."

"You can," Edward frowned. "I'm not. I'll start over. Work for someone else."

"I don't want to work for him either, bro," Emmett shook his head. "Maybe he'll sell it back to us."

"Wishful thinking," Edward growled. "He'd sell it to you, not me."

"He will after I sue him," Emmett smirked, and Edward's head shot up. "I started the process before we left. He's been running shady operations for years, Edward. It ended the moment he did it to us. I've got Aro working on it as we speak."

"Uncle Aro?" Edward laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Emmett smiled. "Mom's side of the family rocks. Lawyers, FBI agents, cops," he nodded.

"Remind me not to piss you two off," Jasper mumbled, his eyebrows raised high.

"No shit," I snorted, looking between them.

"You're so safe from me, it's not even funny," Edward whispered in my ear. "Well," he huffed a soft, sexy laugh, "depending on your definition of safe. Because right now, I could..."

"Make me another s'more?" I finished with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say," he chuckled, "but it works for now."

"Edward," I sighed and he looked down at me. "I can't."

"Sore, baby?" he asked, and I nodded with a worried expression on my face. He made my second s'more, handed it to me, and kissed my head. "Can I at least hold you all night?" he whispered into my hair.

I smiled. "I'd be pissed if you didn't."

As we all finished for the night, Edward and I crawled into my tent. "I need to tell you something," I whispered, frowning as I looked at my hands.

"Does this have to do with what you and Rose were talking about?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "This is off the 'one question' thing. You don't have to share if you don't want to. This is just something that you need to know."

"Well, let's do this right," he smiled, pulling back the sleeping bag and crawling in. He held his arms open for me. "And I'm sorry you're sore, baby. I didn't know."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "It's okay," I nodded. "It had been a long time before you. It's a good sore."

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"Phil," I frowned. "Rose was right in mentioning him. He was the reason I ended up with Charlie." I sighed, focusing on Edward's mouth instead of his eyes. They held worry for me, and I couldn't let him waste it on something that didn't bother me, but I knew he would hate this. "Um, I was sixteen the last summer I spent with my mom. She was dating a guy named Phil." I rolled onto my back. Edward shifted with me and leaned up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. "He was cool at first. One of the nicest ones. I owe him a lot, actually. Renee cheated on him during the day when he was at work, with a guy named Jerry. What Renee didn't know was that Jerry was wanted in two states for assault."

"Bella, I don't know if I can handle this story."

"I need to tell you," I winced, snuggling closer. "Phil came home early one day to find Jerry had snuck in. He had gotten into an argument with my mother, strangling her. Phil came in to pull Jerry off of me," I said, my breath hitching. "It was Phil that called my dad."

"He deserves a medal then," Edward whispered, kissing my cheeks. "Did Jerry hurt you, baby?"

"Yes," I sobbed, gripping Edward's t-shirt. "I told you that I haven't been innocent for a very long time, Edward. You needed to know what I meant by that. It's only fair to you."

"Where's Jerry now?" he asked, his voice gruff and raspy.

"He went to jail, but died a few years later. He had cancer."

"He got off too easy," Edward growled, cradling me. "I'm so sorry. Why did you tell me that?"

"You needed to know," I sniffled, resting my heated forehead to his cheek. "I told you I could handle you. You need to know the bad shit can't break you, Edward. It can hurt like hell, it can haunt you, but it can never break you."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Rose, too. Even Mike. Talking about it made it not so bad. I got it out of my system."

"That's an invisible scar, right?" he asked, kissing down my neck. "I can't take that one, love. But I can tell you that you have to be the strongest person I've ever met."

"Thank you," I smiled, pulling back to look up into his worried face.

"I have a scar for you now," he smiled sadly. "Here." He pointed to his shoulder. It was such a light scar, I hadn't really noticed it before.

"I told you that you didn't have to..."

"I know," he sighed, looking over my head as Maggie shifted around behind me. "But let me tell you how I'm no better than Jerry." His face was dark and sad as he sat up, pulling me up with him. I gasped, shaking my head. He nodded slowly as I braced myself for what I was about to hear.

* * *

**A/N...I know, I _know_...a cliffie...and I so rarely do that to you guys...**

**Okay, so we got a little look at pompous Edward...a DEEP look into Bella's past. I know some of you guessed that Renee was still alive...nope...she's really gone. And good riddance, really.**

**And Rose fits in just fine...**

**I really want to hear from you this time...so shout it out loud. Which, due to the cliffie, I'm sure you'll have no internal filter anyway. LMAO I love you either way... ;) Later...**


	5. Rooftops and Riverbanks

**A/N...I have to say that was the most threats I have ever received from you guys! LOL I get it though...it's all about Edward, huh? ;)**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter...this will probably be the schedule...or at least I will try to keep this as the schedule. Mondays and Fridays. RL sucks so I can't promise anything. But I will try my best**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

West Virginia and Maryland – close to two months into the trail

Rooftops and Riverbanks

EDWARD

Bella flinched when I mentioned I was no better than Jerry. Her eyes narrowed at me, and she looked like she was holding her breath. She'd just told me one of her mother's boyfriends killed her mom and sexually assaulted Bella herself. What the fuck was I thinking?

"I didn't mean it like that," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "It's just that I'm...fuck, this is hard."

"Did you rape someone, Edward?"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "I just should have listened to the first 'no' she told me." I groaned. "If I had just left her alone, I wouldn't have this scar." I frowned, watching Bella eye me warily. "Let me start at the beginning, love, please?"

"Okay," she nodded, her brow furrowed.

"The summer after I graduated from high school, Emmett and I decided to work for one of our dad's contractors. It's how we learned the roofing business – working between school breaks. The owner's daughter worked in the office trailer during the summer. She was the same age as I was, eighteen. Cloe," I sighed. "Her boyfriend, Thomas, was going to work with us as well. He was a nice kid, and I was arrogant and cocky. Emmett bet me I couldn't take Choe away from Thomas."

Bella groaned, her head falling to her hand.

"I tried," I huffed a bitter laugh. "I would come in the office and flirt with her, ask her out, tease her. She always told me no. I should've fucking listened," I growled. "Nothing was working, but I didn't want to lose the bet, because Emmett had bet me his Jeep. I wanted it, if only for bragging rights." I shook my head. "Anyway, nothing would work. She turned me down constantly. So I decided to take Thomas out of the picture."

"Edward," Bella shook her head.

"Emmett and I had older friends, and one Friday night, they threw a party. We took Thomas and got him trashed. I got one of the girls at the party to hit on him. He was just as adamant as Cloe had been, but we kept giving him more and more booze."

"He caved," Bella guessed, not looking up.

"Yes," I nodded. "He caved just as Cloe made it to the party."

"Let me guess again, smart guy." Bella's head snapped up. "You were Mr. Rebound."

"With a brand new Jeep," I nodded again. "Yes, ma'am."

"And the scar?"

"Thomas figured it all out by the next Monday morning," I sighed, looking down at my hands. "He was pissed. Cloe wouldn't answer his calls, the door, nothing. Not that I would know, because I hadn't called her at all. God, I was an ass." I shook my head.

"No," she sneered, "you fell for Emmett's bullshit too many times."

"This was the last of the bets from Emmett," I murmured. "After he watched Thomas throw me from the roof we were currently tiling, he stopped betting me. Once he lost his Jeep, he was done."

"He threw you from the roof?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Luckily, I landed in a pile of debris, not the concrete foundation. I fell into a pile of garbage." I snorted. "Fitting, huh?"

"Kinda," she said snarkily, looking up at me. "What happened to the two of them?"

"She went away to college on the east coast. He quit after we fought. I haven't seen either of them since."

Bella was quiet as she studied me, her face serious, and she was biting her bottom lip furiously. "That happened to Rose once," she said softly, still glaring at me. "She was dating a guy who kept telling her about his secretary at work that flirted all the time, but Rose didn't listen. We found them at a club one night, wrapped around each other so tightly you couldn't fit a razor blade between them."

"Yeah, but..."

"There's always a rebound guy, Edward," she sighed. "Rose did not go home with me, okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me. "As arrogant as you were, Cloe could have said 'no' _one more time_. She didn't. Thomas could have asked to go home. He didn't. Choices, Edward. Just because you acted evilly doesn't mean you're the devil himself."

"Am I the rebound guy again?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"No," she shook her head. "This is...different." She blushed, looking away from me. "And you still haven't scared me off."

"'Kay," I frowned, feeling uneasy about her answer.

"I promise," she sighed, crawling to me. "I'm not running, baby. I'm kind of grateful you're not like that anymore. I hate egotistical guys. It's a turn off." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How was that?" she asked, tilting her head at me.

"Scary," I nodded, "but you're still here. I keep waiting for you to run after the next story or the next. I don't know if..."

"There's a part of me that just wants to hear it all at one time," she smiled sadly, "like taking off a band-aid – rip it fast. But I know you can't do that."

"No," I shook my head.

"Then we keep going," she smiled, a little yawn escaping her.

"Bed, baby," I sighed, tugging the covers back. She crawled in, and I lay down beside her, pulling her back to my chest. A sudden sense of home came over me. "I...Goodnight, love."

OoOoOo

"Holy fuck," Alice growled, "I thought we'd never get out of Virginia."

"No shit," Emmett sighed, collapsing down onto the ground and rolling out of his backpack. For a moment, he looked like a huge turtle stuck on its back.

We were right on the edge of West Virginia. According to the map, we followed the state line up and into Maryland, which wouldn't take us long to get through. It was Pennsylvania that was quite the hike, but it was also where the halfway point was. We'd stopped along the bank of a river. Bella already had her camera out, taking pictures of the sunset.

She had been quiet the last few days. After I told her about Cloe, she accepted it, but I could tell something was bothering her. I braced myself for the eventual brush off, but it never came. Every night, we shared the tent, and every night, she would curl into me like her life depended on it, falling asleep immediately. I wanted to touch her, ravish her, but our hikes had been really difficult, causing us to collapse by the end of the day.

I looked at poor Maggie. She was a panting mess, laying on her side with her tongue hanging out. I reached into Bella's pack and poured some water in her bowl. "Here, pretty girl," I sighed, rubbing her head as she practically inhaled the entire bowl.

"Em," I called, laughing when his head shot around to me. He had been staring at Rose. "Come help me set up camp."

"I'll help," Jasper groaned, wincing as he stood up. "I'll set up the tents, you guys get the firewood."

"'Kay," my brother and I sighed.

Once we were out in the forest picking up wood, Emmett turned to me. "So how's it going?"

"Bella?" I clarified, and he nodded. "She knows about Beth and Cloe now," I frowned.

"Aw, damn," he whined. "Now she thinks I'm a jackass, right? All those bets?"

"Probably no more of a jackass than she originally pegged you for," I smirked, getting punched in the arm.

"Still," he frowned. "I should talk to her, tell her we were idiots," he looked up at me. "You told her we were young and stupid. Please, please tell me you told her that we were just huge jerks."

"She figured that out all by herself, Em," I snorted. "She's quite smart, you know."

"Yeah, but still," he huffed, picking up a few decent sized logs. "She's been through some tough shit, too, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my heart breaking at the memory of her last story. "You wouldn't know it."

"No, you wouldn't," he smiled. "Rose has told me some of it. Bella gave her blessing, I guess. You know, she said that Bells went through a phase when she moved to her dad's. Rose called it her rebellious phase. She partied and snuck out of the house. She dated, but Rose said she didn't have much patience for it."

"I bet she didn't," I chuckled. "She barely restrained herself from punching Mike in the parking lot. I can't imagine what she would have been like after losing her mother and getting..." I shook my head. I couldn't even say the word.

"Rose told me that, too," he growled. "What the fuck was her mother thinking?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I wish Mom was here. I'd talk to her about this. I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Emmett pulled out his phone. "No signal," he sighed, looking up at me. "At the next town, let's call her, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

By the time we made it back and started the fire, Jasper had all the tents up, including Bella's. But Bella was nowhere to be found.

"River," Rose whispered, pointing to the other side of the trail. "She wanted to take some night photos." She smiled. "Maggie's with her."

"Okay," I nodded, walking back to where we had stopped earlier.

I smiled as I watched Bella set up a small tripod, aiming it out over the water. The stars weren't quite out yet, but I would be willing to bet that was what she was waiting on. Maggie sat patiently by her side until she saw me approach. She ran to me, bumping my leg. It was her way of herding me to where she wanted me.

"Want some company?" I asked, as Bella turned to face me.

"Yeah," she smiled, motioning for me to sit down. "I'm waiting for some stars to come out. It looks like it's going to be a pretty clear night." She looked up and then back to me. She sat down beside me, laying her head on my arm. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "This beach is beautiful," she sighed, snuggling closer when I wrapped an arm around her.

"Would it be considered a beach or a river bank?"

She chuckled, shrugging and pulling back to look up at me. "Okay, you win," she said, smiling, biting that bottom lip of hers. "River bank it is."

I tilted my head at her. "Hmm, what did I win?"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"I'm right here, Edward," she teased. "You have to be more specific."

"Okay," I smirked, looking around us and back to her. "You. Naked. And in that water."

"Alone?" she laughed.

"Hell no." I shook my head. "Why are you making this so hard on me?"

"'Cause it's fun," she giggled. "Should I take pity on you and assume I know what you're talking about?"

"No pity," I growled, pulling her to my lap and smiling when she squealed. "You, me, naked and in the water. Now," I smiled, gripping the bottom of her t-shirt and tugging it off over her head.

"So bossy," she huffed, lifting my shirt. "Hold on." She smiled and tilted her head, setting my shirt aside. "I meant to do this the other night, but I didn't get a chance. And I've been so tired." She eyed my shoulder, licking her lips. "I forgot to stake claim to this," she smiled, tracing her finger around the scar I'd received from falling off the roof. "May I?"

"It's yours, love," I smiled, holding her waist as she leaned in to place her lips to it. I buried my face in her neck as she sucked on my skin, leaving her mark. She gasped away from my shoulder as I left open mouthed kisses along the soft spot behind her ear. She tasted salty and sweet, and I couldn't stop. I threaded my hands in the hair at her neck and bent her head back. Trailing long, slow, wet kisses across her throat, I hummed against her skin when a whimper met my ears.

"More," she breathed, gripping my shoulders.

"Water?" I asked, pulling back and letting my gaze flicker past her.

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up from my lap and pulling me up by my hand. I kicked off my sneakers, and she flicked open the button of my cargo shorts, shoving them down, my boxers following. I untied her bathing suit top and let it fall to the ground, then I reached for her bottoms. I skimmed my hands around her waist just under the waistband, slowly working my way inside and pushing them down at the same time. Once they hit the ground, I cupped her bottom and picked her up.

Immediately, her arms and legs wound around me, her fingers slipping into my hair. She pulled me in for a searing kiss as I tried to walk us into the water. I stumbled a few times, unable to see where I was going and completely distracted by the beautiful woman in my arms. The water felt cool, especially after the long, sweaty day we'd spent hiking.

When the water was up to my chest, covering her almost completely, I stopped, pressing my forehead to hers. "Are you still with me, Bella?" I asked, kissing her lips softly. "I feel like I was losing you the last few days."

"I'm here," she said, smiling. "I've just been exhausted at the end of the day. But I have something for you."

"What's that?"

She dipped back in my arms, wetting her head completely, and sat back up straight. "This." She took my fingers and traced the small scar just under her breast. "You can have that one."

"What happened?" I smiled, seeing that she was not upset with me or about this particular scar.

"One of my most _graceful_ moments, I assure you," she giggled. "I had just moved in with Charlie. I snuck out to go to a party. I was so drunk." She snorted, shaking her head. "This," she said, tracing my fingers over her scar again, "is what happens when you're drunk and fall over a garden gnome."

"Stop it," I laughed. "Tell me this wasn't the pointy hat."

"It was," she giggled, "and it hurt like hell, thank you very much. And add the hangover the next day...I was in purgatory!" She pouted adorably, her bottom lip sticking out.

"My poor baby," I crooned, tilting her back until her perfect breasts were exposed out of the dark water. "So this is mine?" I asked, my lips hovering over the small c-shaped scar.

"Yeah," she breathed and nodded.

"And in such a sweet spot, too," I sighed, flicking my tongue out and dragging it around the small raised mark on her skin. My nose brushed under the bottom of her left breast, causing a sweet sound to escape her. I placed my lips over it, my eyes never breaking from hers, and sucked hard. She gasped, her hips rolling against my stomach.

She sat up, resting her elbows on my shoulders, and slipped her fingers into my hair. "I really want you," she said, her brow furrowing. "I just...I need..."

"I _know_," I nodded, understanding completely. I dove for her mouth, my hands gripping her ass under the water. She turned her head, deepening our kiss. Her hips shifted again, and I cried out as my cock slipped through her heat. "Now, love, please," I begged, slipping her down over me. My head fell to her shoulder as hers fell back. The feeling of completeness was earth shattering.

As I made love to her under the stars that had finally emerged, I realized that I all I would ever need was in my arms. "Promise me you won't run from me," I begged, pulling back to look up into her dark eyes.

"Promise me you'll tell me everything," she countered, breathlessly. "I _need_ you to tell me, Edward."

"I will, I swear, love," I vowed, nodding against her cheek. "I just...I've never..."

"Me, either," she nodded. "I...I'm so..." She gasped, her eyes rolling back as I gripped her ass hard and ground her against my pelvic bone. "I'm gonna come, baby," she said, her mouth hanging open. I didn't know if we could be heard, so I silenced her with my lips. I shook violently as her own climax triggered mine.

"I'm glad I was right about this being a river bank," I panted, smiling when she snorted into a laugh. She reached up and pushed my head under the water. She tried to swim away from me, but I caught her leg and dragged her back. "Not so fast, beautiful," I laughed, picking her up and tossing her in. She landed in the water with a cut off squeal.

When she didn't come back up, I looked all around me, but all I saw was black water. My legs were pulled out from under me, and suddenly, I had Bella wrapped around my chest, biting at my neck.

We both came up sputtering for air. "Thanks for the swim," she smiled, kissing my cheek, "but I need to take a few pictures before we eat."

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked, scooping her up out of the water and carrying her to shore.

BELLA

"Hey, Dad," I said into the phone at the same time Rose said, "Hi, Charlie!"

"My girls!" He chuckled over the speakerphone. "Rosie, I'm glad you met up with our girl early."

"Yeah, me, too." She smiled, nodding her head. "I was able to catch a flight out to Virginia earlier than I'd expected. How are you?"

"Good," he answered. "Bells, I got a package from Mike yesterday. I set it up in your old room."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, looking up at Rose. I turned around to see Edward and Emmett on the phone as well.

"So, where are you guys?"

"Just outside of Maryland. We should reach the halfway point next week," Rose answered, "and I have news, Charlie."

"What's that?"

"Belly's not the only one coming home."

He laughed, and I could almost see him shaking his head. "Can't separate you two, can we? What about work, Rosie?"

"I'm going to head up a new office in Seattle. Bella will be my biggest responsibility, along with some new clients."

"Good for you. I've always been so proud of you two. Now, tell me how the trail is. Are you traveling with others, or is it just the two of you now?"

"We're with a group, Dad," I sighed. "I told you that last time. We met a really nice couple, and two boys that just happen to be from Washington."

"Home state boys, nice," he laughed softly. "What are their names?"

"Cullen," Rose smirked, locking eyes with me. We'd been waiting for this. If anyone knew anything about Washington, it was Charlie.

"The construction mogul?"

"His sons," I admitted, wincing. "They don't speak to him."

"And with good reason, Bells," he sighed. "He's quite a piece of work. And one of those boys...hang on, let me look something up." We heard him typing on that ancient relic he called a computer. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Edward Cullen. I was coming home a few years ago from Seattle and came up on an accident. The car had flipped over. The boy and his passenger had been stuck in that upside down car for twenty-four hours. When I got to the scene to offer my help, they were cutting the doors open to pull them out. He was a mess, girls. He could barely speak. He was dehydrated and covered in blood and glass." He stopped, taking a deep breath.

"And the passenger?" I breathed, turning the speakerphone off and putting it up to my ear. I closed my eyes, trying my damnedest not to let the threatening tears fall. Just the mere idea of a hurt and injured Edward made me sick.

"She was gone," he said softly. "The ME thought she might have died on impact." Failing with my battle of tears, I took a deep breath. They fell silently as Rose set her head against mine to listen.

"How had they just been left there?"

"Bad, bad snow storm, Bells. What we assumed was that he lost control and the car spun. When he tried to correct the spin, he flipped over, landing in the ditch. It was almost impossible to see them."

"What was her name?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Gwendolyn Harper-Verducci. She was only twenty one. Young married girl. We didn't know why he was with her. The only connection they had was that his father worked with her husband. She was taking classes at UW with the other Cullen boy."

"Emmett," we said together.

"Yeah, exactly."

My heart sank. It wasn't that he was with the girl, but it was the explanation of the scar on his back, the horrific nightmares, and his probable feelings of being the bad guy. Did he blame himself? There was obviously more to the story, but police reports wouldn't tell about the husband or the feelings behind every action. It only laid down the facts.

"You two still there?"

"Yeah," we answered, our eyes locked. Rose reached out and wiped my tears away. Her eyes glanced past me and relaxed. They must have still been on the phone.

"What's he like, girls?" Charlie asked, the policeman and protective father rising to the surface.

"He's really nice, Dad." I smiled. That was no lie. He may have been guarded and scared, but he was not the same boy they had pulled from that twisted car. I would have bet my soul on it. I was betting my heart on it as we spoke. "They both are. They run their own roofing business and took some time off to do this. I met them my first day. They took awesome care of me the whole time."

"How's Maggie like them?" He chuckled. Ah, everyone trusted my dog's intuition.

"She adores Edward," Rose laughed, and both of us looked over to see her bounding silly circles around the brothers. Her eyes were locked on Edward, her tongue hanging out to the side. He held the phone with one hand and roughed up her head with the other.

"Well, then he must be good people; he's just seen some shit. Trust Mags, Bells."

"I always do," I smiled, nodding at the simple truth of that statement.

"Girls, I have to go. I have a call to head out to," he sighed. "Call me around the halfway point, will ya? I want to celebrate with you."

"Yes, Dad," we both sang into the phone.

We ended the call and turned around to see Alice standing there. Her eyes, normally a light brown, were dark and sad. Her mouth was hanging open. "I didn't mean to hear, but..."

"It's okay," I nodded, sitting down on a bench just outside of a restaurant and lighting a cigarette. They both sat on either side of me. "Fuck, what do I do?" I breathed, looking from one to the other. "He hadn't told me this shit yet. I wasn't supposed to know this. But it explains _so much_."

"Does it change the way you feel?" Rose frowned, looking at me.

"No."

"Did it tell you everything?" Alice asked, and my head snapped around to her.

"No. Police reports are cold facts – a wreck, one survivor, one death. But I feel wrong, like I went behind his back. How's he supposed to trust me if I went on a hunt for information? Fuck, all I wanted to know was info about their dad."

I took a deep drag on my cigarette, my eyes unable to stay away from Edward's smiling face as he talked on the phone.

"You're in love with him," Rose whispered, watching me sharply.

"Yes," I nodded, not even bothering to look at her.

"Does he know?" Alice asked, a sweet smile playing on her features.

"No. I can't...I won't...not until he can tell me everything," I stuttered. "If he can't trust himself, if he can't trust me, then telling him won't do any good." Never mind the fact that when we were skinny dipping a few nights earlier, I'd just about blurted it out. Being with him, feeling connected to him – it made me weak, made me want to tell him that I was completely lost to him.

"Bella," Rose sighed, shaking her head. "If he knew, he may just tell it all, sweetie." She reached up and tucked my hair into the messy bun I had. "He has to feel the same. The way he looks at you...it has to be mutual."

"It might be, but we made a deal," I sighed. "I swore I would be patient. This never happened," I growled, looking between the two of them. "This whole conversation, okay? Until I can figure out what to tell him, if I tell him at all, then this never happened."

"Okay," they both nodded.

EDWARD

"Edward Anthony," my mother scolded as soon as she heard my voice on the phone. "Why did you hang up the other day?"

"Because I called _you_," I growled, "not him. I'll do it again," I vowed, watching my brother nod in agreement.

"And ask your brother why your Uncle Aro called me?" she snapped, causing both of us to wince. I looked at Emmett, snorting as he smiled in pride.

"No idea, Mom," I said innocently, "but I'll be sure to ask him. I need to talk to you about something else."

"What's that, my love?"

"Bella."

"She's still hiking with you?" she asked, her voice sounding ever so hopeful.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. "She's...important."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded like an idiot. Even Emmett snorted. "I just...she told me some sad things about her life."

"What kind of things, honey?"

"She was abused, Mom."

"And did you tell her about you? Does she know about the nightmares?"

"There aren't any nightmares with her." The phone went deadly quiet when I said that. "Mom?"

"Sweetheart, you need to share with her. You need to tell her about you. She obviously trusted you enough to tell you some things."

"I know."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes." I smiled again. "More than I can explain." I took a deep breath. Esme Cullen would always be the one to make me see the simple truth in things, though Bella was slowly showing me she was quite capable of doing the same.

"Then tell her, son. And what happens when you come home?"

"Her father lives in Washington," I frowned, "and she's moving to be near him."

"So, let me see if I got this straight," she said, a smile carrying through in her voice. "You've met a girl, a pretty one, I assume."

"Stunning," I chuckled.

"Of course she is." My mother giggled like a school girl. "So you've met this beautiful girl that you _care for._ She takes away the bad dreams you've been having for two years. She'll be living nearby. She's smart enough to trust you with her own past, and you still can't share with her?"

"What if I scare her away, Mom?"

"You won't. Son, it was just a big mistake. Please believe me. Gwen was in a terrible situation, and you cared enough to try and help, Edward."

"Yeah," I snorted, shaking my head and wincing when Emmett punched my arm.

"She's right," he mouthed.

"Are you at least considering telling her?" my mother asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, bending down to pet Maggie's head.

"Edward, you're a sweet boy, smart and incredibly handsome. If Bella can't see past your mistakes, then so be it, but I really think you should try. She sounds lovely, sweetheart."

"She is," I smiled. "I told her that you would like her."

"Well, then I can't wait to meet her. And you two try and give your father a break. Okay?"

"I won't make promises I can't keep, Mom," I growled, rolling my eyes.

"All right," she sighed in defeat.

"We love you, Mom," I said, "and we'll call you in a few days."

"Love you both. Be careful."

BELLA

Maryland proved to be a shorter hike than I'd expected. As we stopped at the last campsite just before Pennsylvania, an odd silence fell around us. Soon, we would be at the halfway point.

"You know," Jasper sighed, looking up from the map, "I'm fucking exhausted. There's a small town just on the other side of the Pennsylvania state line. I say we deserve another zero day."

"A-fucking-men," Emmett groaned, rubbing his feet. They were red and angry with blisters.

Rose eyed him for a moment. "Come on," she sighed, "I'll help with those. Bring your sandals." They both got up, Rose grabbing her first aid kit, and walked to the shower on the side of one of the shelters.

"I agree," I sighed, leaning back into Edward's arms. He nodded, placing his lips to the top of my head.

"Zero day it is." Alice smiled, but she also looked exhausted. "Do you think we'll make it there by tomorrow?"

"Probably," Jasper nodded. "That will be the goal, anyway."

"I so want a fucking bath," I whined like a child. "I want to drown in bubbles."

Edward chuckled, whispering in my ear. "I'll do my best to make that happen."

"If you can, then you can certainly join me," I giggled.

Jasper huffed a laugh at the two of us and went back to his map. I could hear Rose telling Emmett to stop whining like a girl. I laughed, looking over at Alice. "She'll either kill him or kiss him," I snorted. "I can't tell which."

"Anything to shut up his whining," Edward laughed, his whole body shaking behind me. "He was bitching the last three miles."

"Yeah, but his feet..." Alice winced.

"I told him boots, not sneakers, this last leg," Edward muttered, shaking his head.

"I said come on, you big baby," Rose snapped, taking Emmett by the hand and leading him back to the campfire. "Sit," she pointed, "and I'll wrap them up."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, looking like a child as she barked orders at him. I looked up at Edward, smiling as he shot a wink my way. I shook my head, leaning into his kiss at my temple.

The first few days after I talked to Charlie had been hard for me. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know how Edward and the poor girl had ended up on the side of the road in a wrecked car. I wanted to know why he was with a married woman. I hated the fact I knew anything at all. I couldn't blame Charlie. He was just passing on information like he normally would.

We stopped the one question a day thing and just started talking about our lives. He told me stories, good ones, about his and Emmett's childhoods. I told him stories about Rose and Charlie. He seemed reluctant to hear about my mother, and he skirted around his deepest secret. We edged around everything deeply important.

I had come to the conclusion that I would still wait. If he hadn't told me something about the accident by the time we reached New England, I would say something. The thought caused a shudder to run through me.

"Cold, beautiful?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"No," I sighed, closing my eyes at the feelings of comfort he brought with him.

"I said be still," Rose snapped. "Damn it." I giggled into Edward's neck, pulling back to watch my best friend tend to Emmett's wounded feet.

"Emmett," Edward chuckled, "just let her help you, man."

"It _burns_," he whined.

"Yeah, buddy," Jasper sighed, "it's gonna burn. But once she wraps them, you'll be fine."

Alice leaned over, whispering, "I'd love to hear her song titles now."

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Oh, Rose?"

"What?" she said, her voice snarky, but a smile played on her face. She could be so evil.

"What are your song titles?" I laughed.

"Now?" She huffed, placing a band-aid on Emmett's big toe.

"Please?" Alice begged, a giggle escaping her.

"Fine!" she barked, but smiled. "Belly..._Hold on Loosely_," she smirked, her eyebrow raised. I shook my head and sighed. That was a message, not a description. "Edward..._Crawl_." Yet another message. He sighed behind me, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were dark, a smile playing on his lips as he nodded at her. "Jasper..._Don't Bring Me Down. _And _Shiny Happy People_ for Alice_._"

We all laughed as Alice squealed with delight. "And Emmett?" Alice and I asked.

"_Cry Me a River_," she sighed, rolling her eyes as he whined when she started on his other foot.

"That's fucking perfect." Edward cracked up, his head falling back when Emmett flipped him off. The camp broke into laughter, including poor Emmett.

OoOoOo

The sun barely rose on our last day in Maryland. The tent was filled with a bluish-gray light as I rolled over and draped my arm across Edward's bare back. He had shifted out from under the covers, laying on his stomach, his right leg bent. Maggie's head laid contentedly on his exposed calf.

My eyes drifted from the small of his back, just above the covers, to the scar that was next to my cheek on his shoulder blade. Softly, I pressed my lips to it, feeling the rise and fall of the skin like braille. The scar represented new things for me. Not only was it the one thing Edward was keeping to himself, but he could have _died_. The girl in the car with him hadn't made it, but he'd survived.

Had he survived so I could run into him on the AT? For that matter, had I discovered Mike's infidelity so I could take this trip a year early? Were we meant to fall into each other's arms because we needed to? All of these questions flooded my brain.

But the question that I couldn't get out of my head, the loudest of them all was: Had I fallen in love with a man that would never really be healed from something he was too afraid or too ashamed to admit to me?

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to grab his perfect face and kiss every inch of it, telling him I loved him, but I was petrified. I'd sworn I wouldn't leave him, no matter what he had to tell me, but a small part of me wasn't sure I was willing to hear it. What if I couldn't take it?

Edward sighed, shifted his hips, and the covers fell down a little further, revealing just the mere hint of the top of his ass. I licked my lips, smiling as I couldn't help but touch him. I couldn't tell him how I felt, but my body begged to show him every minute of the day.

Lightly, I traced a finger down his spine, biting my bottom lip as his deep, sexy moan vibrated around me. I tugged the covers down a tad more with my toe, trying not to giggle aloud.

My God, he had the prettiest ass I had ever seen. But it was the small jagged scar just below his hipbone at the top of his beautiful cheek that made me moan out loud. It was no bigger than a quarter or a thumbprint, but curiosity raged though me as I trailed my fingers around it. I sat up over him, ghosting my lips down to the small of his back.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" he mumbled sleepily into his pillow. He started to turn over, but I stopped him.

"Yes," I whispered, "don't move."

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful," he chuckled.

I circled my nose around the small scar that was so light it could have been mistaken for a birthmark. "I _want_ this one, Edward," I practically panted. "Tell me. And I don't care if you fucking lie to me."

"I won't lie," he said, the amusement in his voice unmistakable. "Baseball, Bella. I got it sliding into home plate when I was fourteen."

"Please let me have it," I begged.

"Take it, baby," he groaned when my lips met his skin. I nipped him with my teeth, finally taking the scar and marking it as mine. I sat back, watching him roll to his side. His eyes were a bright green, filled with humor.

"That was the most unique wake-up call ever," he chuckled.

"Mm," I smirked, licking my lips, "I imagine it was."

He laughed again, sitting up on his elbow, he head on his hand. He reached up with his other hand and caressed my cheek with light touches of the backs of his fingers.

"Why that scar?" he smirked.

"I just found it," I shrugged, leaning over him. With my lips barely touching his, I said, "Now your ass belongs to me."

"Literally." He chuckled, closing the distance between us.

"And don't you forget it," I teased against his lips.

"I wouldn't dare, love."

"Come on, Edward," I sighed, hearing life start to stir outside the bubble of out tent. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can have a zero day."

"And what do you have planned for that zero day, Bella?" he asked, tilting his head sexily, his eyebrow rising dangerously.

"I was promised a bubble bath by someone I know," I pouted.

"Oh, yeah," he beamed, jumping into action with his crooked smile in place. "I always keep my promises, beautiful."

"Good," I nodded, locking eyes with him. Suddenly, I knew we were talking about more than just a bubble bath.

There was a pull we had towards each other. It was all I could do not to tell him how I felt. I just hoped he'd trust me with the rest of his secrets soon.

* * *

**A/N...Leave it to Charlie to know the scoop, huh? _And he was there!_**

** And I would NEVER make Edward a rapists...period. I just don't think my fingers would even type the words. If you ever remember anything about me, trust my love for Edward. I just use that self-hatred of his to a breaking point. ;) I cannot make him a true bad guy.**

**But now, Bella has a secret...does she keep it or tell Edward? So now you know the black and white of some of Edward's past. He was driving in a snow storm, lost control of the car and flipped. He and Gwen we trapped inside the vehicle for twenty-four hours. She died; he survived. That's the facts...**

**And Rose is still putting Emmett through his paces...lol...not that he doesn't take it all in stride, though.**

**And some of you asked for more Alice and Jasper. And as much as I adore those two, they are not my main focus in this story. They are there, they are excellent friends with everyone, but they are a private and separate couple from the rest. That's not to say they don't play a heavy part...but I need them more later...**

**And lastly...our little couple is SO CLOSE to saying those three magic words, but neither of them will give in...stubborn kids. LOL**

**Special thanks to JenRar for her beta'ing this story. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be able to post as quickly as you people beg for it.**

**Review for me...please...Let me hear what you think...I know you guys have opinions on all of this...Later.**


	6. Truths and Scary Movies

**A/N...ok, so according to most of you, I have to start pimping out Edward. LMAO He's wanted for skinny dipping, camping and hugs. Hmm, I'm not really sure how I feel about that. Personally, there's a part of me than MAY just keep him to myself. I can be really selfish, you know... ;)**

**Most of you are pretty honest people...you said that Bella should come clean, but keep it black and white – just the facts like Charlie gave her. **

**Ok, moving on...see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Pennsylvania – Two and a half months into the trail

Truths and Scary Movies

BELLA

"Damn," Rose groaned as we came out of the little store. "How do guys know exactly what's sexy?" she asked, her eyes locked on the sight across the street.

"They don't," I sighed. "It's purely innocent, I assure you. When they _try _to be sexy, they're deadly. When they are just being...well, _that_," I gestured with my hand, "then they have no idea."

A misty rain fell down upon us as I took in what might have been the sexiest sight ever. Edward was leaning against a wall under an awning. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, one foot crossed over the other. His hair was everywhere, his face scruffy. He looked so damned hot as a cigarette hung casually out of his mouth, squinting at the map in his hands. Every so often, he would glance over at Emmett and Jasper, smiling and laughing at something they said.

We had just crossed into Pennsylvania, and we were all just a little giddy with the idea of a zero day.

"I have an idea," Emmett beamed, holding up a finger as we joined them.

"Go on, Einstein," Rose snorted.

"May I?" I asked Edward, pointing to the cigarette. He smiled, letting me take it from his mouth. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and let me lean into his chest as I watched his brother. It was those small, quiet, and comfortable moments with Edward that I loved the most.

"According to the map, there's a little cabin up here," Emmett pointed to the north. "I called, and it's four bedrooms and available."

"Tell me you booked it, genius," Alice sighed, putting her hands on her hips and earning chuckles from everyone."

"Yuppers!" He smiled proudly.

"And Maggie?" I asked, smiling as she leaned into me.

"Pets are allowed."

"Perfect," I sighed.

"Let's load up on supplies and head over there," Jasper nodded, standing up with a groan. We were all beat.

"I did a good thing, right?" Emmett smirked, just as crooked and evil as his brother. He looked up at Rose, awaiting approval. I smiled, but turned around to hide it. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"We'll see," Rose said, fighting her smile. That was a losing battle. She was starting to like him; her head shake and eye roll couldn't hide it from me. I had known her way too long. What people didn't know about Rosalie Hale was that the way to her heart was through her funny bone. And Emmett was fucking perfect. "One word, Swan. I _dare _you," she growled low in my ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, grinning. "Come on, Mags."

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett stopped at a store along the way, picking up food to cook for that night and the next day. We all were craving home cooked food that wasn't charred on an open flame or dehydrated and in plastic. The girls offered to cook if the boys supplied the food.

Alice wandered over to a newspaper rack, picking up the top paper. "Rain storm tomorrow," she muttered. She turned to us with a slight smile. "A good day for staying in. Marsha said people slip and fall during terrible storms. Rain is one thing, but raining cats and dogs is another. No offense, Mags," she giggled. Maggie wagged her tail, woofing a soft, "Boof," at Alice.

OoOoOo

The cabin wasn't bad. It was owned by an elderly couple that used it off and on during the summer with friends and family, but they needed the extra money. With all the afghans, quilts, and older furniture, it screamed old people. And horror movie, which Emmett was trying to convince us to watch.

"We are in the middle of the woods," I glared at him, pointing a heavy butcher knife his way, "and you want to watch _Friday the 13__th_?"

"Beautiful, you're scaring me with the knife," Edward chuckled, guiding me back to the counter. "Don't stab my brother, please?"

I huffed a laugh, looking up at him briefly before going back to chopping vegetables. "I hate scary movies," I mumbled, scooping up tomatoes and dropping them into the salad bowl.

"Okay, fine," Edward snickered. "Em, what else is there?"

"It's a fucking VCR!" Emmett growled. "There's only so many movies down here." I heard the clatter of tapes being shuffled around.

"Who the hell are these people?" Jasper snorted. I looked over to see him sitting by Emmett and going through the stack. "_The Ring, Cabin Fever, Carrie..._what the hell?" He laughed. "I thought you said these people were old."

"They are," Emmett laughed. "Bells, how about _The Edge_?"

"Who's in it?" I asked, looking around Edward.

"Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin..."

"Fine," I sighed. "That's not the cannibal one, is it? 'Cause that shit's gross," I frowned, turning back to the onion I was slicing. "Making a suit out of human skin, ugly moths flying around, cutting people's faces off...it's just disturbing," I mumbled to myself.

"Aw, now, Hannibal Lector's cool," Emmett argued from the other room.

"No, love," Edward smirked, clearly getting entertainment from my fear of cheesy, scary movies. "That's _Silence of the Lambs_."

"Whatever," I sighed, suppressing a shiver. "It'll be your turn with the nightmare watch," I whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be only fair," he smiled, kissing my head.

"You know," Rose smirked from the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce, "we should just play a game."

"There are board games on the chest over there," Jasper pointed. "But we should save those for tomorrow. It's just going to be a rainy day."

"Okay," we all agreed.

"Movie it is," Emmett smiled.

Dinner was a feeding frenzy of spaghetti, meatballs, salad, and garlic bread. We all beached ourselves like dying whales in front of the television, all of us in pajamas. Edward and I made a pallet on the floor, while Emmett and Rose took the sofa. Jasper stretched out on the love seat, wrapping Alice in his arms. He was so tall that his poor legs hung off the end, but Emmett and Rose weren't exactly cuddling, so they required as much space as possible.

"You think they'll give in?" Edward chuckled ever so softly in my ear. He had lay down, pulled my back to his chest, and wrapped us in a blanket.

"Eventually," I smiled, loving the feel of his arms around me.

The movie wasn't bad, but suspenseful and a touch scary. The only time it was truly scary was when the bear started to hunt them. He would appear out of nowhere in the Alaskan wild in which the two men were stranded. More than once did I jump, scooting closer and closer to Edward. I elbowed him for laughing at me.

At first it was nothing but cuddling, but I could feel Edward start to shift behind me. I felt his lips press to my shoulder, my neck, and then behind my ear. I could hear his breathing deepen as I tilted my head, giving him more access. That's when his hands started to move slowly under the covers. Lightly, they grazed down my arms, across my stomach and hips, but when I felt his long, knowing fingers slip under my tank top, I inhaled sharply.

"Shh," he hushed in my ear, smiling against the shell. "Let me, please?"

I nodded as his touch sent shivers down my spine, making me arch back into him. He traced nondescript patterns along my stomach, in my bellybutton and around the waist of my pajama bottoms. He circled higher and higher, using two fingers to glide along the underside of my breasts.

I could feel his gaze on me, even though I was trying desperately to keep my eyes on the TV. He was watching my reactions to every touch, every caress. When I chanced a peek at his face, his eyes were dark, full of want. His teeth lightly bit at his bottom lip as his thumb barely brushed across my nipple. My eyes closed, my breathing coming out in bursts as shallow as I could handle. I was trying to keep quiet, but it wouldn't take much from him to make a moan escape me. His hands felt too good; his lips were begging to be kissed.

When his hand fully cupped my breast, rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger, my hips ground back into him. It was his turn to inhale, to let out the sweetest, softest moan. And it was right in my ear. He was hard and ready, pressing into me. I needed more; I needed to feel his weight on me. I needed to kiss him like mad.

I turned my head, our gazes locking before I looked to his lips and back. It was a silent plea. He squeezed the breast that he had yet to stop touching, leaning into me. I licked my lips in anticipation, my heart exploding out of my chest.

Just as our lips brushed against each other, just as I shifted to the side, the movie was over.

"That rocked!" Emmett exploded, making me just about jump clean out of my own skin. Even Edward flinched, pulling away from me and running a nervous hand through his hair. His smile was sweet but frustrated as his head fell back to the floor, a huffing laugh escaping him.

"Damn, Emmett," Alice growled, sitting up. "You scared the sweet Jesus out of me." It looked like I wasn't the only one that got interrupted. Jasper was chuckling behind Alice, with a sweet pink hue to his cheeks. Rose, however, looked extremely frustrated as she shot a look at Emmett and got up from the couch.

"You should be an only child," I growled, giggling when Edward's head shot up. He shot me a wink, kissing my forehead.

"I've been telling Mom that for years," he grinned. "For some reason, though, she likes him."

"Parents are biased," I huffed, sitting up. "I need to let Mags out before we go to bed."

Edward sat up, watching everyone stretch and straighten the living room. "You still want that bath, beautiful?" he asked, tilting his head at me.

"Yeah," I whined, nodding vehemently.

"Go walk Maggie, and I'll start it for you," he smiled. Oh God, he looked so sweet at the moment, it was all I could do not to blurt out an "I love you."

He stood up, offering me his hand. I could see a pack of cigarettes sticking out of his jeans pocket. I reached for it, tugging it out and taking one for my walk. He smirked, his eyes darkening as I tucked them back where I got them. "Thanks," I whispered, turning towards the front door and calling Maggie.

I lit my cigarette, smiling as Maggie took off through the yard. She ran and jumped around, wearing a doggie grin on her face and sniffing the ground every so often. I sat down on the front step and let her take her time.

I sighed in want of Edward. There were moments where I could see him close off to me, and then I saw glimpses where it looked like there was something he needed to say. I _needed_ him to tell me. I wanted to be able to spill my feelings out all over him, but I couldn't, not when he would change subjects on me.

I knew what that meant. What if I told him? What if I laid my heart out for him, only to have him shut down on me and walk away? He'd been hurt. I knew that. What if my feelings were too much? What if he didn't want to hear it?

I sighed again, turning when the door opened behind me. Emmett smiled and sat down beside me. I looked up at him, taking a drag off of my cigarette. He wrapped a heavy arm around me.

"I need to explain something, Bells," he sighed, his face taking on a unusual serious expression. "I...we...Eddie and I were jerks back in the day," he sighed. "I know he told you about Beth and Cloe. I need to you know...he's not like that now."

"I know," I whispered, nodding slightly. "He needs to tell me everything, though."

"I know he does," Emmett smiled down to me. "I wish I could tell you, but neither one of you want that."

"No."

"Right," he sighed. "Look, yes, I made the bets with him, and yes, he took them. But we never meant to be so mean. It just happened that way."

"He said you stopped betting him after Cloe."

"I did," he nodded, looking out over the yard. "When I fucked up. He didn't know it then, but it was me that told Thomas about him and Cloe. I was pissed about my Jeep. When Thomas threw my brother off a twelve foot wall," he groaned, shaking his head, "that's when I knew we were just idiots."

"Emmett," I sighed, shaking my head along with him.

"I know, I know," he whined. "He knows now. You know, he wasn't even mad? He gave me the Jeep back."

"No," I snorted, looking up at the guy that was quickly growing on me. He could be loud and irritating, but he meant well. I wanted to tell him what I knew, but somehow, I didn't think it was right. If it got back to Edward, he really would think I went behind his back.

"What?"

"Nothing," I sighed. I could feel him studying me, and I wondered for a moment if that was a Cullen trait – to try like hell to read someone's mind. I looked up at Emmett, asking, "What if he never tells me?"

"I don't know, Bells," he sighed, squeezing my arm. "He's been wrapped up in fear and self-hatred for years. I'll tell you this...it wasn't his fault. Not really." He smiled sadly. "He cares so much for you, though. I know he's scared to lose you. That alone will make him put off telling you. I know my brother. He'll hold off for as long as he can if he thinks he can keep you. He'll pretend it doesn't exist."

"I can't do that," I sighed. "I can't pretend there's not this..._thing_...between us."

"I've told him that. Mom's told him that." Emmett smiled when my head shot up. "Yes, he called Mom," he chuckled. "That's huge for Edward. He goes to her for just about everything, but never girl advice. She's absolutely dying to meet you."

I smiled, biting my lip. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Keep pushing, Belly," he whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head. I nodded, smiling that he had picked up Rose's nickname for me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.

"Rose likes me, right?" He smiled his sweet, boyish smile. His dimples were too adorable.

"Yes," I whispered conspiratorially, "keep doing what you do. Keep being...just Emmett. I can say no more, big guy. I'm sworn to the girl's talk oath."

"Got it," he whispered back, winking at me. With another squeeze to my shoulder, he stood up. He helped me to my feet after I snuffed out my cigarette under my shoe. "Come on," he smiled when Maggie joined us at the door, "I think my brother's about to spoil you a little."

EDWARD

I stared at the water filling the old tub. I reached over, grabbed the bottle of bubble bath, and poured some in. I set the bottle back down, sitting on the edge of the tub. Ever since she had mentioned a bath, I had wanted to do this for Bella. We spent so much time sweaty and dirty that for her to ask for something so feminine, so soft and girly, I couldn't help but want to give it to her.

I couldn't find words to repay her, and I hoped my actions were starting to prove how I felt about her. To have her comforting presence every night, to have no more nightmares, was the biggest relief I had ever felt. When I held her at night, I knew that I had never felt this way about anyone, not even Gwen, despite how I felt then. And that fucking scared me.

Sometimes, I could feel her gaze on me, and it seemed like she _knew_. It looked like it was hidden right there in her deep, brown eyes. If Bella knew, she'd be gone. I was convinced of that fact. There was no way she could know about the accident, about Gwen.

"Hey," I heard softly behind me. I hadn't heard her come into the bathroom.

"Hey," I smiled, turning off the water. "You ready?"

"More than I could possibly explain to you," she giggled, her face looking desperate. I chuckled, standing up and walking to her.

"I can leave you, if you want alone time," I said, meaning every word.

"No," she smiled, reaching for my t-shirt. "Stay." She blushed so sweetly, biting on her lip. "That is, if you can handle me shaving my legs," she giggled, twisting her hair up into a messy knot.

"I'll try to cope." I rolled my eyes, causing her to poke my stomach. We shed our clothes, each taking an end of the tub. Her legs rested over mine, and I smiled when she sank down into the water, up to her neck, with a deep sigh.

"What will you do when you go home?" she asked softly, sitting up and grabbing her scrubby thing.

I tilted my head at her, wondering where the question came from. "Try to build our business up again, I guess," I shrugged. "If we can separate from our father, we may stand a chance. Why?"

"I don't know," she smiled, shrugging one tiny, suds-topped shoulder. "I guess I think about when this is over. What we'll become," she said, her brow furrowing.

I wanted to tell her that she could come to me, stay with me forever, but I couldn't. I couldn't even form the words. I had given my heart away once. She'd used it, trampled on it. And before we could set it straight, she was taken from me. And all of it was my fault. "What about you?" I asked, sitting up and taking the sponge from her. I dipped it in the water and dragged it down from her shoulder to her fingers, only to do it again to the other arm.

She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I have to go to New York first," she frowned. "I have to see Heidi, my editor, and then I have to pack up the rest of my stuff at Mike's. I'll drive home from there."

"You're going to drive across the country alone?"

"No," she smiled, "I'll probably wait on Rose. We'll do it together."

"Good," I sighed, lifting her leg out of the water. I set her foot on my chest. "Give me your razor," I smiled, reaching out my hand.

"You're gonna shave my legs," she stated with a huffing laugh.

"Yep," I nodded, taking the pink razor from her. "Don't move." I chuckled, giving her a wink when she groaned in fear. "Relax," I smiled, "I shave my face all the time."

"That's your own face," she countered, laughing softly as I lathered up her leg.

"Trust me, please," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Your legs are perfect. I wouldn't do anything to damage them, I swear." That statement seemed to placate her, but she wore a slight worried look with the first swipe of the blades. "How far up?"

"Would it be easier if I sat on the edge of the tub?" She chuckled, pushing herself out of the water when I nodded. "The whole leg then," she whispered, her eyes darkening when my eyes raked down her body before she sat back down. "I need to shave everything. You game?"

"Really?" I smiled, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're worried that I'm shaving your legs, but you offered that?" I laughed.

"You're doing so well," she giggled, "and now I'm suddenly feeling...oh, so lazy."

"Mm," I smirked, barely refraining from licking my lips, "it would be my pleasure."

It was the most intimate I had ever been with anyone. Normally, I didn't want to know details, but with Bella, I wanted to know everything about her, see everything about her. And I wanted to be a part of it. I finished with one leg, pulling the other one out of the water. I lathered it up and started again.

"One question," I said, reminding her of our deal. She smiled and nodded. She had her head resting on her palm as she watched me shave her. "What's this from?" I smiled, circling a small scar on her kneecap. I leaned up and kissed it.

She asked the loaded question. "Are we comparing scars?" I took a deep breath, steeling myself before meeting her gaze. I nodded, my heart sinking with what she may ask.

"Okay," she nodded, tracing her finger over it. Her face was sad as she looked at it before meeting my eyes again. "Being with my mother wasn't always bad." She smiled sadly. "She had bought me a used bike for my birthday when I was eight. I got this when she tried to teach me how to ride it. It was the best memory I have of her; my favorite, anyway."

"Then this one, I'll leave for you," I smiled, rubbing my thumb over it before going back to my work.

"Thank you," she nodded. "My turn, I guess, huh?" she asked, her eyes softening when my head shot up. "Relax, baby," she sighed. "I won't go there." Her face was disappointed, but full of understanding at the same time. "I know you think you're the bad guy," she smiled, cupping my face, "but I really don't see it. Of all of these girls, Edward, have you ever been in love?"

_Yes, right fucking now._ I wanted to grab her face and tell her, but my breath caught in my throat, my heart pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I thought I was once," I nodded, my own voice sounded foreign and raspy, "but, no." My feelings for Gwen were nothing compared to what I felt for the girl currently sharing the bathtub with me. "If you haven't figured it out, Bella, I was a player. I used women. And Karma kicked my ass for it."

"Have you ever shaved a woman's legs before?" she asked, her face full of amusement. I saw what she was saying. We were different. I was different with her, and she saw it. Again, I saw a glimmer of something behind her eyes. Sadness or hope, I couldn't tell which.

"No," I smiled, tilting my head up. "Point taken, love." We both got quiet as I slid the blade up the skin of her thigh. "Don't ask me how I know it wasn't love. I can't explain that," I whispered, focusing on my task and not her face.

"Can you read minds?" she chuckled. I looked up at her with a smirk. "Okay, fair enough, Edward. You aren't the only one that used people, you know." She frowned, looking at her hands. "When I moved in with Charlie, I tried to find love in many ways." She nodded, biting her lip. "I was young, and it was empty."

"It can be empty," I muttered. "Not now."

"No, not now," she sighed. Her face was serious when I glanced up at it, growing more amused when she realized I was finished with her legs. "You don't have to," she snorted, holding her hand out for the razor.

"No," I pouted, holding the razor away from her. "I want to. I _really_ want to," I smiled, licking my bottom lip.

"Okay, that's just scary," she laughed, looking away from me with a bright red blush on her cheeks. I chuckled, scooting forward to sit between her legs. "Can I trust you with my girly parts, Edward?" She huffed a laugh, still not looking at me.

"You have so far," I teased, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Mm, true," she groaned, "but a sharp object is different." Her tone was sarcastic, and I ignored it, pouring soap in my hands. I rubbed them together, creating a thick lather.

"Now why on _earth_ would I want to harm this?" I whispered, looking up at her. She fought her smile and rolled her eyes, a gasp escaping her when my hands met her apex. I looked up at her, my face probably full of the one question. How?

"Go ahead," she laughed, "no need to be creative. Take it all off."

"You sure?" I chuckled nervously.

"It grows back," she teased, taking my hand and guiding it towards her. "All of it," she whispered, pulling me closer. She pressed her forehead to mine as I concentrated on my task. I tried so hard not to shake, but my arousal was killing me. By the time I was done, I was practically panting. "Give me that," she smiled, slipping back into the water and shaving her arm pits quickly.

She reached behind me and grabbed my own razor, climbing up in my lap. "God, Bella," I swallowed thickly as my cock was trapped between us. "I don't know if I can take much more of being in here with you."

"Shh," she breathed against my lips. "As sexy as the scruffiness is, baby," she smiled, running her nose along my jaw line, "I know it has to itch."

"It does," I nodded, "but..."

"Then let me," she pleaded, grabbing my shaving cream. She rubbed her hands together, placing them on each side of my face and spreading the smooth lather around. She leaned forward, inhaling deeply. "I really like that scent," she smiled, kissing my nose. She took such great care, not once nicking my skin. Her eyes were sweet, filled with concentration and happiness. She smiled with pride when she was done, handing me a wash cloth to wipe my face. "Hmm," she sighed, leaning into me, "as handsome as you are, I can imagine it wouldn't take much for girls to fall for you. I bet there wasn't much work involved on your part." I snorted, shaking my head. "Edward, you aren't stupid," she smirked. "You have to know the affect you have on women."

I did, but it wasn't what I wanted from Bella. "I don't care about other women," I said with complete honesty. "Only how I affect you."

"I think you know," she sighed, her smile slipping a bit. "And I think you use it to keep me at arm's length – emotionally."

"I do," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry about that. I just..."

She studied my face for a moment, and I watched her surrender. "I'm getting wrinkled, Edward," she said, smiling. "It's time for bed." I nodded, feeling like a jackass, but I was terrified of looking at her. I pulled the plug at the bottom of the tub, standing up with her in my arms. "Hey," she sighed, cupping my face as I set her down on the bathmat. "What will it take?" she mused, looking into my eyes. "What will it be that lets you know it's okay to talk to me?"

I shrugged, grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it. I wrapped another one around my waist. "You don't know what you're asking," I frowned, resting my hands on her face. I rubbed my thumbs along her cheekbones, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "It's not only what I did. It's what I went through. What I put someone else through." I squeezed my eyes closed at the flash of headlights and sounds of metal scraping metal, my whole body jerking at the memory.

"Okay," she nodded, "that's enough." She sighed, cupping my face. "Edward, baby, look at me." I opened my eyes. The comfort she brought was instant. "I'm right here," she whispered. "And I want to be here when you're ready."

"'Kay."

"Take me to bed, please," she sighed, leaning in to kiss my neck. I reached down and picked her up, bridal style, smiling when she giggled into my shoulder. "Will you let me take it away?" she asked, her hand sliding up into my hair.

"You already do," I confessed as I set her down on the bed. "I..._care_ about you," I grunted out through gritted teeth, "more than I can explain."

"I feel the same," she said, her hands pulling her towel off and dropping to the floor. She tugged mine off, and it pooled at my feet. "The same, baby," she insisted. My breathing hitched as her hands pulled me down over her. "You can't say it," she nodded, "and you can't tell me yet, but you can show me."

"Yes," I nodded, crawling over her.

I lost myself in her that night. I came so close to exploding with my confessions of love and need, but I didn't. I held it in. Something in us shifted in the bed of the small cabin. I watched as her eyes drank in everything I did to her, said to her. She reiterated that she felt the same, but she wouldn't – or couldn't – say it either. How could I expect her to, when I was too cowardly to admit that the accident was nothing compared to losing Bella? And that telling her would shatter me if she couldn't handle it?

Our lovemaking was different, deeper, more connected, more desperate – just _more_. It was more than two people learning each other's bodies for a good time, or succumbing to our obvious mutual physical attraction. It was as emotional as the two of us could get without knowing everything about each other.

I slept in a sound and dreamless sleep, like I always did with her. Just as dawn tried to rise to a downpour of rain, I was woken up with a kick to my leg. I rolled over to see the heartbreaking sight of Bella in a nightmare. She had said that she had them after watching scary movies. I had forgotten all about it.

"Edward," she whimpered in her sleep, gripping Maggie's fur with one hand and my pillow with the other. Sweat beaded on her forehead as I snuggled to her side, placing a kiss on her damp brow. Tears leaked from her eyes as she called my name again.

"Bella, I'm right here, love," I whispered in her ear. Maggie and I exchanged a worried glance before she hopped down from the bed.

"Please don't," she pleaded, and for a moment, I thought she had awakened. "Edward, make him stop," she sobbed, her arms and legs fighting me.

Suddenly, I knew what her dream was about. Jerry. "Bella," I shook her lightly, kissing her cheek. "Wake up, baby. It's just a dream."

She snapped awake with a gasp of air, her hands on my chest. When reality set in, her tears silently fell out of her eyes and down into her hair. "Edward?"

"I'm right here, love. It wasn't real, I promise," I whispered, brushing her tears away and tucking her hair behind her ear. I wasn't even sure she was completely awake as I took in her glassy eyes. Her brow furrowed, and she mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. "Sleep, my love," I sighed, thinking this is how shattered I must have looked when I woke up from a nightmare.

"...just want to be with you, baby..."

"And you are," I smiled, rubbing her back.

She snuggled as close as her little naked body could get to me. "I love you, Edward."

My whole world stopped, an ear piercing, screeching halt. I gasped, looking down at the beautiful woman in my arms. Her eyes were closed, but the sweetest of smiles caressed her lips. Had she really just said that? I closed my eyes, my own tears threatening to fall. She couldn't love me. It was impossible. I wasn't worthy of it. I wanted it. Holy fuck, I wanted it. But it wasn't fair. She deserved someone that could tell her about his past, not someone scared shitless all the time. And definitely not someone who was too selfish to tell her the truth. I had buried my head in the sand, hoping that I could just hold onto her for as long as I possibly could. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Oh God," I sighed, closing my eyes again, my tears escaping. "I love you, too, Bella," I whispered against her brow.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, they felt absolutely and perfectly..._right_. I shuddered in her embrace. For the first time in my life, I uttered the words that truly meant something. Even though she was asleep, they really meant something. To me. As she fell into a deeper sleep, I realized there was no turning back. I had to find a way to tell her, to come clean.

But how did I do that when even the memory of the accident and Gwen sent me almost into a panic attack? I thought of letting Emmett tell her. He had offered to do it more than once, but she had turned him down. She wanted to hear it from me.

Bella rolled over, gripping the covers to her and sighing in her slumber. I stood up, tugged my jeans on, and left the room. I grabbed my cigarettes and let Maggie out the front door. It was raining lightly as I sat down on the front step, watching the dog quickly go about her morning business. A cup of coffee appeared in front of me.

"Morning," Rose smiled, sitting next to me. "Her nightmare woke me up. I'm so used to running to her that I had forgot you were with her." I smiled and nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. "They used to be worse," she sighed, watching Maggie join us on the porch. "Night terrors, actually."

"When did they stop?"

"Maggie," Rose smiled, rubbing her head. "She had them the minute she left Phoenix all the way up to living with Mike – that is, until she got Mags. The first night she stayed with Charlie, he said he thought she was dying." I frowned, shaking my head. "As soon as she told me about you, I knew she could handle it," she said, turning her sharp gaze on me. "She's stronger than you think," she sighed.

"It's me that's weak," I whispered, staring down into my mug. "I'm a chicken shit, Rose."

"Maybe," she nodded with a teasing smile. "But you have to understand something about Bella. If she says she can handle it, she means it. If she tells you that it doesn't even matter, then it doesn't. And if she cares for you – friend or more," she raised an eyebrow at me, "then it's forever."

"How could she call herself a loner, then?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Well," Rose smiled, taking a deep breath, "she was. When I first met her, she was quiet and scared. She walked into a school where everyone knew everyone from kindergarten on up. She was the shiny new toy, and she hated it." I snickered, nodding my head. "Not to mention all that she had gone through. She's a beautiful girl – and she was then. She went through a phase where she partied and crawled out of her window, but it didn't last long. We met doing a biology project. She was brilliant. I liked her instantly, but I could tell things were wrong."

"She told you?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "We became really close. We hung out with a group of people that were neither overly popular or bottom of the food chain. It was a comfortable group of friends. We accepted anyone's differences. Peer pressure was not in our vocabulary. You were who you were...that was that. And Bella was quiet, often opting to do things alone or off to the side."

"But you guys were there."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "We would watch out for her when no one else would have. We guarded her like a China doll. Most of the time, she didn't know it."

"And Mike?"

"Oh, Mike," she shook her head, "he loved her in his own way, but I always knew he wasn't for her. He always had a tendency to wander," she raised her eyebrow at me again. "High school with Mike and Bella...well, he liked being the hero, and she liked having a friend, but I don't know if she ever really loved him. Not in that way. She cared what happened to him. And she always will. I guarantee you that even when we move, she keeps in touch. We've known each other too long not to."

Maggie crawled up between us, laying her head on her front paws, her eyes shifting from me to Rose. I smiled, running my hand over her head.

"Can I tell you something?" Rose asked, looking down at Maggie.

"Yeah, sure."

"When Bella doesn't trust herself, she trusts Maggie," she said, locking eyes with me. "She told me you saw Mags react to Mike. And he _lived_ with the dog. If Maggie hadn't liked you, you wouldn't be here." Rose sighed, a smiled playing on her face. "I'm just saying," she shrugged. "I've known Mags here since we paper trained her. I've never – never, Edward – seen her take to someone quicker than she took to you – other than Bells."

"Come," she smiled, standing up. "I'll make you breakfast. They'll all be up soon anyway."

"Rose," I sighed, "it's not that I don't want to tell her. I physically can't say it."

"I know, Emmett told me," she nodded. "I imagine when you do say it, the whole universe will align for you. And you'll see that a Police Chief's daughter can handle just about anything. What has she told you?"

"Some things about her mom. Phil. Jerry," I growled, shaking my head.

"The alarm clock?"

"Yeah, I saw that scar," I nodded.

"Ask her about Paul," she frowned. "You'll find that you two aren't so different." I nodded, not understanding what she could possibly mean. "Come on, Edward," she smiled, "enough serious talk. I'm starving." I smiled, standing up and following her in.

"You like my brother," I teased.

"Don't start," she growled. "Bella needs to keep quiet."

"Bella didn't say anything," I laughed softly.

"Shit," she sighed, smiling and closing her eyes. "I'll give you this," she smirked, a wicked gleam in her eye, "you two don't act like spoiled rich boys. But you know _exactly_ how to work those smiles."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rose," I shrugged innocently. She snorted, mumbling something about dangerous creatures. "Come on, I'll help you with breakfast."

BELLA

The smell of bacon, eggs, coffee, and maple syrup roused me out of my sleep with my stomach growling. As I stretched, I realized Edward wasn't in bed with me, but my Maggie laid comfortably by my side. "Morning, pretty girl," I sighed, stretching again.

I heard laughter filter in from the living room of the cabin, only to be immediately hushed by someone else. I smiled. It was impossible to keep that crew quiet. I got up, pulled on some clean jeans and a t-shirt, and padded into the bathroom. The laughter met my ears again, and I wondered what I was missing out on.

I leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway, watching the crazy people that I would consider my closest friends have the strangest conversation.

"I took ballet lessons," Emmett started, his face impassive, "I hate seafood. And I used to sleep with a teddy bear." He stopped, pointing to his brother. "You're out this round."

"I know, I know," Edward nodded, his smile was infectious.

I nodded to myself. Rose was teaching them to play _Two Truths and a Lie_. We played it as kids growing up at slumber parties and lunch period.

I studied Emmett for a minute, trying to see what his "tell" was, but he didn't really have one. He held his face unreadable as Alice and Jasper whispered together. It was easy if you knew Emmett. I couldn't imagine a food on earth that Emmett wouldn't eat. "You don't hate seafood," I said, walking into the room.

I was blasted with greetings, and I smiled.

"Morning, love. Coffee?" Edward smirked, getting up from the sofa.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded, joining the room. Turning to Rose, I said, "I can't believe you got them to play this."

"We wanted to let you sleep," she chuckled. "It started as a story I was telling, then they wanted to try it." She winked at me. "Is she right?" she asked, smirking at Emmett.

"Yeah," Emmett beamed, nodding like a little kid.

"Ballet?" Alice snorted. "How did you know Emmett took ballet?"

"Living with Charlie taught me one thing," I sighed, smiling and thanking Edward when a cup of steaming, hot coffee was handed to me. "Sports. These two played football. Ballet was sometimes used as a form of a workout."

"Exactly!" Edward laughed, sitting next to me.

"And everyone has slept with a teddy bear once in their lives," I clarified my conclusion.

"Nice, Belly," Emmett smiled, holding up his fist for me to bump it. "Eddie, you're next."

Edward chuckled, deep and sweet, but slightly nervous. He eyed the room with an exaggeratedly raised eyebrow. We all laughed. I sipped my coffee and leaned back into the couch to watch him. I got really good at this game when we were kids.

"Okay," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Emmett is out of this one now." He smiled over to his brother, who was nodding in agreement. "I play the piano. I teach little league baseball. I own a Volvo." He sat back with a smirk on his face.

"Interesting," Jasper chuckled, folding his arms across his chest and studying Edward. "What do you think, Alice?"

"I don't know," she smiled, shaking her head.

I snickered, sipped my coffee, and thought his statements through. If I took what I really knew about Edward, then I could apply it to this game. After the accident, then I could imagine the safest car on the highway would be the only way to go. The Volvo statement was true. We had never discussed children. At all. It never came up. Anyone that taught kids would talk about them. The little league statement was the lie.

However, as soon as I realized that the piano statement was the truth, my eyes fell to his hands. Of course he played the piano. His hands were almost crafted for it. Long, slender fingers, strong forearms, and a quiet patience – yeah, he definitely played the piano.

"I know..." I smiled when his head turned to me with a slow tilt.

"Well, I don't," Alice sighed, and Jasper shook his head.

"Rose?" I turned, smiling when she gestured for me to go on.

"Well?" Edward chuckled.

"You don't coach little league," I stated, sipping my coffee.

"That's right. How'd you know?" He beamed. I sighed, knowing this time I would have to lie a little.

"You don't talk about kids. Ever," I smiled. "Coaches and teachers talk about their kids. You have money, and you did growing up. Piano lessons and a taste for expensive cars would come hand in hand." I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat gaping at me.

"By the way," Rose snorted, "Bells is the _queen_ of this game."

"I see that," Edward chuckled. "It's your turn, Bella."

"Okay," I nodded, getting up to walk to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of food and came back. "Hmm, Rose is out of this one."

"Of course," she snickered, nodding.

"I've been cliff diving. I've put a grown man in the hospital. I have a photo hanging in an art museum," I said, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Rose snorted into a laugh, shaking her head.

The debate was insane. What they knew about my published work was one thing. They knew where I grew up. But the hospital statement was throwing them.

"I can imagine she has work in a museum," Emmett argued with Edward.

"Cliff diving? No way," Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's no way you put a man in the hospital," Edward chuckled, his eyes raking over me, studying me. I shrugged, eating my breakfast in silence. Rose was dying next to me.

"That's not fair, Belly," she snorted, wiping tears away.

"That's the game," I smirked. "Who's guessing?"

"I am," Edward stated, folding his arms across his chest. "The hospital statement is the lie."

"Wrong," I sighed, setting my plate down on the coffee table. "Anyone else?" They all shook their heads no. "I don't have a photo in a museum. I almost did, but lost the contest at the final stage. It was in college."

"You're fucking kidding me. You jumped off of a cliff?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Rose and I had friends in La Push. We did it once."

"No, no, no," Edward laughed. "I want to know about how _you_," he gestured up and down my body, "put a man in the hospital."

"Oh please, let me tell this one," Rose begged, chuckling and tugging on my sleeve. I nodded, picking up my plate and taking it to the sink in the kitchen. "We were in Port Angeles..."

"Oh, now Rose, maybe you should start with Charlie," I laughed, rinsing off my plate.

"Right. Okay, so when Bells moved in with Charlie, he taught her self defense. He was Chief of Police and was already nervous as a whore in church every time we went out. So he taught us both how to get away from someone. Bells took that to a whole 'nother level. We were shopping for prom and decided to get something to eat. As we walked down the sidewalk, we realized a group of guys was following us."

I heard Edward sigh. I turned to look at him. His face was dark, his brow furrowed. He knew exactly how this was going to go.

"We ignored them," Rose continued, "but I had a cell phone on me. Just as we got to the corner, they caught up with us. They were drunk," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "They said they saw us in the store window, asked us if we wanted a drink, but it was when the leader touched Bella that he realized his mistake. She hit him so hard in the throat, she fractured his larynx."

"No freakin' way!" Emmett beamed.

"Yeah," I huffed, nodding. "And then I introduced my knee to his groin."

"He fell so hard to the ground, he shattered a kneecap," Rose guffawed. "By then, I had called the police."

"Nice, baby," Edward chuckled sweetly in my ear when I sat back down beside him. "What did Charlie say?"

"He bought me a car," I laughed, my head falling back. I felt a laughing kiss to my neck. The whole room exploded in laughter. "He framed the police report, and it hangs over his desk at the station to this day."

We played the game all day. No matter what we were watching on TV or game we were playing as the rain poured down, _Two Truths and a Lie_ was the main focus. Someone would pause and say, _'My turn, I've got __one,'_ and we would all stop and listen, trying to figure it out. Jasper ended up being the best at the game. He was so quiet that we weren't sure how to decipher his truths.

My mind never really forgot that Edward played the piano. Being a fan of the arts myself, I was enraptured by the thought. By the time we crawled in bed together, my curiosity was getting the best of me. "Do you still play?" I asked as we faced each other. We were lying on our sides, our foreheads pressed together.

"Yeah," he nodded, his face turning up into my favorite crooked smile.

"I want to hear you."

"Okay," he nodded, the smile growing larger. "I promise." He sighed deeply, his eyes filling with something I hadn't seen before. "You had a nightmare last night, baby."

"I figured," I nodded, sighing in embarrassment. "Did I talk?" His body flinched as he nodded. "Oh Lord," I chuckled, "what did I say?"

"You called out to me," he smiled, cupping my face and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, it was about Jerry," I whispered, frowning. I looked at him, and his eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. "What else?"

"You told me you loved me," he sighed.

"No," I gasped, sitting up. Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head. He wasn't supposed to know; it wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

"Bella, wait," he said, grabbing my shoulders. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," I shook my head again, tears trailing down my face. "I'm not...you're not...damn it."

"Beautiful, stop," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Why are you upset?"

"I didn't want to tell you," I sniffled, looking away from him. "I wanted to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You're not ready. I'm not ready."

"Ready or not, feelings are feelings, baby," he sighed. "Though, I wish you had been conscious."

"Why?"

"So you could've heard me say it back," he smiled nervously, running a hand through his hair. I gasped, my mouth falling open. "I can't deny it, love."

_Love._ He'd been telling me all along.

"I don't deserve you. But I want to earn your love, Bella," he pleaded as I shook in his arms.

"Not this way," I said, a sobbing breath escaping me. "You don't trust me yet. I can't..."

"Bella, please wait," Edward begged as I shot up out of bed. Maggie was hot on my heels as I bolted out of the bedroom and out the front door. I couldn't face him. I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't deal with it. Sobs wracked my frame as I leaned against a tree, fat drops of rain soaking me.

I was in love – real fucking love – for the first time in my life, and I knew this would hurt when it was over. I couldn't let that happen, to me or Edward. My heart shattered as I decided to separate from them on the trail. It was time to leave Edward.

* * *

**A/N...Yeah, I'm ducking behind my desk...look, it's not like I make you wait long...and most of you are spoiled to my other stories lack of cliffies...I apologize if this one has more than you're used to. ;)**

**Oh, so the big _I love you_ is out there, huh? Bella's freaking a little bit, because it was heard in her sleep. **

**Oh, and the bathtub...sigh...I'm sure I'll be pimping Edward out for his shaving services as well, right? LMAO Don't answer that, I'm absolutely sure it's a yes. ;)**

**And I totally agree with Emmett...Hannibal Lecter rocks...there's a reason he's the AFI's number one bad guy EVER.**

**Thanks to JenRar for her mad beta skills...you're a huge help...thank you.**

**Ok review...or yell at me. **Shrugs at the inevitable** I'm sure it will be a combination of both...but I love you for it...so let me hear it. Later.**


	7. Meeting Halfway

**A/N...I'm so proud of each and every one of you. You didn't yell, you didn't pout, you didn't even stomp a foot...you waited so patiently for me to "fix it" as most of you said. Well, I'm leaving it in Edward's capable hands.**

**I have complete faith in him seeing the light...**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Pennsylvania – a little over two and a half months into the trail

Meeting Halfway

EDWARD

I flinched when the front door slammed. I shook my head. She couldn't do this to me. She couldn't push me away when I was so close to telling it all. I flew from the bed, pulling my shorts on, and ran out the front door after her. She was leaning against a tree, Maggie pacing worriedly in front of her as she sobbed.

"Bella," I said, walking to her. "Don't do this. Don't give up on me, please," I begged.

"I don't want to, Edward," she whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"In your dream," I said, my voice sounding desperate, "you said...you said you only wanted to be with me." I wanted to touch her, but she looked like a trapped animal. Rain dripped down both of our faces as I panted in front of her. "Is it true?" She nodded, staring straight ahead. "Then tell me why you look like you could fly away right now."

"You don't trust me," she whispered, her eyes dead ahead. "When this is over, I'll never see you again. You'll push me away. I'm scared you'll just disappear."

"Fuck, Bella," I shook my head. "Baby, it's me I don't trust. And I can't push you away. I've never felt this way. Ever." I watched as she steeled herself before looking at me. "It's me," I whispered, stepping closer to her. "I can't tell you. You won't understand."

"Will you?" she snapped, her eyes on fire.

"Yes," I nodded, "but you have to be patient with me, baby. _Please_! I can't lose you. You don't understand what you do to me."

"Tell me."

"Two years," I said through gritted teeth. "I've been having nightmares for two years, and you and Maggie show up, making them suddenly disappear. I've told you things I've never told anyone, and I want to tell you more, I just can't yet. I want to..." I sighed, running a hand through my now drenched hair and over my face. "I want to take you home with me. I want to keep you and never let you go. Bella, I've never felt that way about _anyone_." I took a few steps closer to her, cupping her face. "The first time I saw you, I felt things I hadn't felt in years, things that I've never felt before."

"I wanted to punch Mike for hurting you," I smiled, pressing my forehead to hers. "I wanted to hit my brother for talking to you first." She snorted, shaking her head, but her gaze stayed lowered. "I wanted to know what made you sad. And I absolutely loved your laugh. The first time you were there when I woke up from a nightmare, I wanted to kiss you. I felt so calm when you would wake me up. I've never felt that."

Rain poured down around us, fat drops from the trees we were under landing on our heads and faces. "Please don't give up on me, Bella. I'm begging you," I pleaded. "I need your love. I need it more than I've ever needed anything. And I need to tell you I love you, too. It feels so right, don't you feel it?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes still on my chest and not my face. "But I'm really scared, Edward."

"Me, too," I nodded against her brow. "What scares you?"

"I'm scared that when this is over and we're finished with this trail, this will end," she whispered. "I'm scared, not about what you have to tell me, but that you never will. I'm scared that I kind of want to remain in an ignorant bubble. And I'm scared that I love you too much, and if this ends badly, I won't survive it."

"Me, too," I agreed again, "all of those things, baby."

"And there's a part of me that wants to run to protect myself," she sighed. "I had just about made that decision."

"Please, please don't," I begged, pulling her back. "Say it again, Bella. Say it again and look at me when you do, I want to see you awake when you say it."

"I love you," she sobbed, burying her face in my neck and wrapping her arms around me. "Damn it, Edward, I'm so in love with you that it _hurts_."

"Again," I smiled, pulling her back and forcing her to lock gazes with me, my heart pounding with fear and elation and nerves. I was in territory I knew nothing about, and I wanted more.

"I love you," she sniffled, a small smile lighting up her stunning and wet face.

"Look at me again, love," I whispered, reaching down and cupping her now wet bottom. I picked her up, pressing her into the tree behind her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands gripping my wet, bare shoulders. "I. Love. You. Bella," I stated firmly, making sure that my eyes were locked with hers. "I want to earn your love. I wasn't kidding. I've been an arrogant bastard most of my life, baby. I want this – more than anything. I want you," I panted, pressing into her a little more.

With a small, sweet whimper, she grabbed my face and pulled my mouth to hers. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as our kisses were hungry, desperate. I tried to ground myself by touching her, caressing her, but I couldn't without fear of bruising her. I gripped a handful of her wet hair, turning her head to finally taste her. Her arms wrapped all the way around my neck, her legs pulling me in closer. She tasted like rain and salty tears and pure fucking Heaven. I wanted to devour her.

"Edward," she sobbed when I broke from her mouth to lavish long, wet kisses down her neck. I drank the rain off of her like I was thirsting to death.

I reached the sweet spot behind her ear, swirling my tongue over it just to hear her gasp in wanton need. I smiled against her skin, unable to stop myself from sucking just a little too hard. _Mine,_ I thought guiltily as I saw the mark on her creamy skin by the lights from the cabin windows.

"Yes, yours," she groaned.

"Did I say that out loud?" I snorted, pulling back to look at her. She smiled, nodding and biting that delicious bottom lip of hers. I leaned in kissing her top lip, and then tugging her bottom one from between her teeth. I pulled back, letting it lightly pop from my mouth. "Oh, Bella," I smirked, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "I want to take you right here."

"And I want to let you hear me," she smirked sexily, dragging her tongue along my bottom lip. "Get us away from the cabin, Edward," she purred in my ear.

I knew there was a shed towards the back of the property. I pulled her away from the tree and walked away with her. "Inside or out, baby?" I asked as we both eyed the shabby looking building.

"Out," she snorted. "That looks like spider heaven." She shuddered in my arms with an adorable wrinkle to her nose.

"You might be right, beautiful," I nodded, walking to the side of the little shed and pressing back into her. I pinned her against the wall, my mouth meeting hers again. "Fuck, Bella," I growled against her lips as she rolled her hips over my stomach, her heat searing me. "Say it again."

I felt her smile against my mouth. "I love you, Edward," she whispered against my lips.

"I can't hear it enough," I whispered against her cheek, dragging my tongue to her neck. "I love you so fucking much," I whined, my hips finding a rhythm I didn't realize she had set. Now that I had told her, now that we had said it, I couldn't stop saying it. "Baby, you're gonna make me come doing that."

"Then do something," she begged, her body shaking in my arms. "I need you."

BELLA

His head shot up, "What, baby? Tell me what you need." Edward was breathtaking as his chest heaved with his deep breaths. His hair was dark and wet as rain dripped down his face, falling to his bare shoulders and chest.

He reached up with one hand, wiping the water from my face. My forehead bumped into his as I gripped his neck with a whimper. I couldn't even answer his question; I was speechless. An inarticulate sound burst from me as I crashed my lips back into his.

Roughly he pinned me to the wall, his hands at my hips. Slipping up my ribcage, he forced my arms above my head. All I could feel was Edward – not the rain, not the cold wall behind me, not even the removal of my t-shirt, leaving me in just my underwear. He surrounded me – wet skin on wet skin, swollen lips on swollen lips, tongues dancing, shared breaths.

I had run away from him without even thinking. All the clothing that remained on me was a pair of lacy boy shorts. Well, that is, until the sound of ripping wet fabric met my ears. I felt a sweet sting on the skin of my hip as my underwear was snatched from my body. I couldn't stop the breathy giggle that I huffed against Edward's neck when my head fell to his shoulder. I pulled back to see he was completely unapologetic, smirking an unbelievably sexy smile as with a raised eyebrow, he dropped the shredded remnants of my underwear to the ground.

"I liked those, you know," I smirked, groaning when he dove for my neck and gripped my ass at the same time.

"I like them better in that puddle," he chuckled against my neck. "Besides, they were in my way," he growled, nipping at my earlobe as his hands continued to squeeze my backside wantonly.

"Unfair, baby," I huffed against his collar bone. "Now I'm the only one exposed to the elements."

"We can't have that," he breathed, pushing away from me enough to allow my hands to slip between us. I tugged at his basketball shorts, unable not to smile when they hit the ground in a soft slap. His head fell back as I took him in my hands. He was hot and hard, already leaking. "Bella," he panted, his eyes locking back on mine. They looked black with lust. Feral. "You're fucking teasing me."

Using his shoulders and the wall behind me as leverage, I shifted in his arms. We met together with the most amazing combined sound of desire, our foreheads colliding and our mouths fusing. I slid down over him, writhing in his arms for him to start moving. The air rushed from my lungs as again I was pressed into the wall. "You let me hear you, baby."

"Fuck," I sobbed as he thrust into me with a force he had yet to show me. "God, again," I begged, feeling his evil smile against my neck.

Rain showered us with heavy drops as he took me against that wall. A wide range of different emotions emanated from his face. With every cry of his name from my lips, he would groan with me. With every kiss we shared, a touch of fear would remain. But with every "I love you" that each of us gasped, a flicker of pride and joy would ghost across his features.

Our confessions of love made the night intense. More than once did we both gasp that we had neither felt what we were feeling in that exact moment. We couldn't stop, we couldn't get close enough, and we couldn't stay out all night in the rain. Eventually, we tumbled, muddy and wet, into the bed of our room, only to lose ourselves again.

OoOoOo

I groaned as the morning light filtered in through the open curtains. I literally felt like I had been rode hard and hung up wet. Oh wait...I had been. I rolled over in the tight embrace of Edward's arms. He looked down at me with a sweet expression. The night before came flying back to me in flashes.

The shed wall, the pouring cold rain, Edward telling me he loved me, begging me not to give up on him.

Edward loved me.

I smiled up at him, reaching up to brush the hair from his forehead. God, he looked just as wrecked as I felt, but happy. His hair was everywhere, his eyes tired. I smirked with pride as I traced a small mark on his collarbone. "You have one, too," he chuckled.

"We're a mess," I giggled.

"We were in the mud and rain," he stated.

"Oh, poor Maggie," I sighed, looking around the room.

"She's fine. She lost patience with us and hung out on the porch," he chuckled, shaking his head. I snorted into a quiet laugh, burying my face in his shoulder. My body shook with his joined laugh, and I pulled back to look up at him. "I love you," he sighed, his brow wrinkling.

"I love you," I said, rubbing the worry from his forehead. "We should talk, I think," I sighed, sitting up with a groan. Unadulterated fear crossed his beautiful face. "That's not what I mean, Edward," I crooned, cupping his face and tilting my head at him. He relaxed a little under my touch. "I need to tell you something," I frowned, looking down at our hands as he played with my fingers.

"Anything," he whispered, kissing my temple, my cheek, and then a spot behind my ear.

"I don't want to upset you, but I don't want secrets between us," I started. "What we've discussed already is ours and ours alone, baby." I looked up at him, and he nodded for me to continue. "My dad's a cop, Edward. The last time I spoke to him, he remembered your name." I winced when Edward tensed beside me. "Look at me," I sighed, forcing his gaze to meet mine. "All I know is there was a car accident, love. My dad was on sight when they found you."

"You know?"

"I only know what he does," I nodded. "I know the facts of the wreck, nothing else."

"She died," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I know she did, sweetie," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "And I know you were in that car a long time." He flinched, clinging to me like a lifeline. His eyes squeezed closed, his breathing picking up. "Shh," I purred softly, bringing his head to my shoulder. His whole reaction was physical, and he was breaking my heart. "Edward," I whispered in his ear, "I wanted you to know what I know, because I didn't want you to find out another way. I love you, and I wanted to be honest with you. I am totally willing to wait until you can tell me yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes," he mumbled into my neck. "That's my nightmares, Bella." He shuddered in my arms with that admission. That was huge for him. He had never been able to say that before now.

"I figured," I nodded, kissing his jaw and leaving my lips there.

"I don't have them with you," he sighed, tracing his fingers down my arm.

"Oh, at least I'm good for something," I teased, smiling when he huffed a small laugh.

"There's more to that story, Bella," he murmured, linking our fingers together. "Please have patience."

"I can't say that I don't want to know, Edward," I sighed, feeling him tense again. I squeezed his hand, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. "I want to know not because I'm just curious, but I want to know _you_," I sighed again. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." He nodded, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it. "Are we comparing scars?" He asked the age old question between us. We had come a long way since I asked that question the first time. We had just discussed his biggest problem, and he was still sitting in my arms, still willing to communicate. The first time I mentioned the scar on his back, we didn't speak for a week. Edward was learning to trust me, though it was an achingly slow process. I was willing to wait – he was worth it, though I knew he didn't think so.

"Okay," I nodded, smiling that he had something to ask of me.

"Rose told me to ask you about Paul," he sighed, pulling away from my shoulder to look at me.

"Oh," I nodded, taking a deep breath, "I bet she did." I huffed a laugh.

"If it bothers you..."

"No," I shook my head, interrupting him with my fingers to his lips. "It doesn't. I just hadn't talked about him in a while. She told you to ask me that for a reason," I nodded. "You can admit to me that you were a 'player', am I correct?" I smirked, and he nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips. "Okay, well," I sighed, "with Paul, so was I." I frowned, looking out the window. It was still a rainy slate gray, but the rain itself had stopped. "When I first moved in with Charlie, I was angry and hurt. I had been..." I flinched, taking another deep breath. Rape was such an ugly word, but assaulted was not enough.

"I know that part, love," Edward crooned against my temple, leaving his lips against my skin. "You don't need to say it. It hurts me to hear it."

"'Kay," I nodded, opening my eyes and concentrating on our linked fingers. "Paul lived on the reservation. You know, La Push?" I asked and he nodded. He and Emmett were familiar with the area. They had told me that they used to hang on the beaches down there. "My dad's best friend was a tribe member. His son Jacob and I became friends. _His_ friends were troublemakers. Paul was the biggest one. He sold weed." I nodded. "I wanted it. Where you used women just to prove a point, I used Paul as a means to escape."

"You slept with him to get high?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I was more likely to sleep with him _when_ I was high," I sighed, shaking my head. "I wanted to forget. I wanted to...punish myself."

"For how long?"

"How long did it go on?" I clarified and he nodded. "Until Jacob figured it out. He beat the hell out of Paul for using me, for preying on me when I was weak. He knew about my mother from his dad. I'm sure Charlie told Billy everything, who in turn told his son to watch out for me."

"_How long_?"

"A month, maybe," I frowned, tears filling my eyes. "Once I started school and met Rose, I stopped hanging out down there. Jacob would come to my house. On purpose," I stated, my eyebrows wrinkling.

Edward quietly studied my face, his expression unreadable. "I wonder," I mused, tracing the lines of his perfect, tired face, "I wonder just how close we came to meeting each other down there. I wonder if we passed each other, or just missed each other."

"I would have remembered meeting you," he smiled softly. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I would not forget seeing you."

"I love you," I giggled, shaking my head at his cheesy answer. That statement, probably along with my laugh, caused a stunning smirk to lighten up his dark features. He kissed my lips, still chuckling. I grabbed his face, making him look at me. "We aren't perfect, Edward. We're damaged people. We've learned how to cope in different ways. I want to cope together."

"Me, too," he whispered, his face in awe. "I want that so badly, love. You have no idea."

"Eddie. Bells," I heard Emmett from the hallway. "We should get on that trail soon, guys."

"'Kay," we both answered, still staring at each other.

"You have to admit you've come a long way, baby," I smiled. "We wouldn't have had this conversation two and a half months ago. You would have pushed me away."

"I know," he said shyly, his head tilting in the most adorable childlike way. A slight pink tinge touched each of his cheeks, making him look all the younger.

"Oh!" Emmett boomed from outside the door. "And Happy Birthday, baby bro."

"Oh," I laughed, watching Edward chuckle and completely let the blush take over his face. "It's your birthday, is it? And just when were you going to tell me?" I laughed, squealing as I was pressed into the covers, Edward looming over me with tickling fingers.

"I wasn't," he growled into my neck.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him down to me. "So," I smirked, "what does the Birthday Boy want?"

"Oh," he chuckled evilly, "I got my present. I got it in the rain," he kissed my neck, "against the wall," he licked up to my ear, "in this bed," he whispered, letting his lips just barely brush mine. "There isn't a happier Birthday Boy on the planet."

"Well, then," I smiled, grabbing his bare ass in both of my hands, "I can't wait to spank you. How old are you?"

"I don't think so," he chuckled, shaking his head at me and grabbing my hands. He pinned my arms above my head. "If anyone is getting _spanked_, it's you." He smiled a wicked grin. My whole body twitched underneath him.

"Too bad, big guy," I laughed. "My birthday isn't until September."

EDWARD

Two days after leaving the little cabin just inside the Pennsylvania state line, we hit the halfway point of the AT. Bella took pictures of all of us acting like fools around the mid-point sign. She even set the timer so she could get all six of us in a photo. She promised all of us a copy.

Hiking with her now was different. We talked more, but I was still unable to tell her about Gwen. Having her know just the details of the accident was a slight relief. When she first said that she knew, I completely panicked, but the feel of her love, her warmth, kept me from bolting from the room. Instead of running away, I leaned on her, and I felt like a better man for it. I still felt endless amounts of guilt for loving her. I felt selfish and cruel for keeping from her what could possibly change her mind about me. I would catch myself walking behind her and seeing every mistake I had made in my past. It would cause feelings of unworthiness as I took in Bella's sweet smile.

As if she could read my mind, she would turn to me and say, "I'm not going anywhere, Edward." She would raise a dangerous eyebrow at me until I nodded.

Our next camping sight was just a few miles away. We were all hoping for a long rest and phone signals. All of us had been told to call at the halfway point, but had not been able to. Alice and Jasper were the only ones that didn't seem to be in a hurry. They were a very private couple, only speaking about themselves and never family. From what Bella could understand, they were all each other had.

I felt an elbow to my ribs, and I looked down to see a wry smile covering Bella's face. Her eyes flickered to the front of our little group, and I saw my brother and her best friend in a deep, quiet conversation. I chuckled and looked back her. "How long 'til they're sharing a tent, do you think?"

She snorted into an adorable giggle. "A wager, Mr. Cullen?" she smirked, biting on her bottom lip.

"If we must, Ms. Swan," I sighed, shrugging.

Alice turned around with an evil grin on her face. "Before the week's out," she laughed, putting a finger up to her lips when we all four laughed.

"Hmm," Bella mused, tapping a finger to her chin. "Let's see. Let's do the math." She smiled, holding up her hand. "One," she held up a finger, "Rose has been _sans boyfriend_ for months now." She smiled. "Two," she added a second finger, "Emmett is hilarious and that is almost as deadly as his smile." She snickered. "Yours, too, I might add." I laughed, shaking my head and tugging on her ponytail. "Three," she added a third finger, "he's not scared of her, which is really important. She can be intimidating, but if you back down, then she's not going to pursue it."

"Interesting," I mused, raising an eyebrow at her. "So the terms, beautiful?"

"Alice says by the end of the week," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't give much more than three days. You?"

"My vote is two days," Jasper smiled. "He'll bust soon, I swear."

"No kidding," I snorted. "Hmm, we've got five days, three days, and two days. I wonder if we can push it to twenty-four hours..."

"Oh ho!" Bella laughed, her head falling back. "We'll see. And the bet?"

"The winner doesn't have to help with campsite set up for the next...let's see, three nights," I smiled, holding up three fingers.

"Deal," we all laughed. The most hilarious part of that whole conversation was that neither Rose nor Emmett heard a thing.

OoOoOo

"Come on, Mags," I smiled as she bounded over to me. "Let's get you fed for the night, huh?" I had never in my life had a pet, except for the two goldfish Emmett and I won at a carnival when we were ten and eleven. And they had died within a month. Emmett overfed them. But Maggie was fantastic. She was like a little kid, or a small human wrapped in a furry covering.

I set her bowl down, rubbing her head as she dove in. Rose and Bella kept telling me how she didn't take to people she didn't like. So far, I had only seen her happy with everyone she came in contact with. Well, except for Mike. That thought caused an evil smile to creep up my face.

"What's that for?" Bella laughed, her eyebrows raised.

"What do you think Mike would say if he could see us?" I smiled, a chuckle escaping me.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "The truth?" she asked, and I nodded. "He'd be jealous. Try not to look so proud, dork," she teased, shoving me a little. "Despite his indiscretions, he was always jealous."

"They call that transferring," I shook my head. "He's the cheater, but he transfers that to you. However, you're not cheating. His fucking loss," I beamed.

"You're right," she nodded once, a sweet smile playing on her face as she added a few logs to the fire. I opened my arms for her, and she settled between my legs. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. "Signal," she smiled. "Do you mind if I call Charlie?"

"Not at all," I shook my head, taking my own phone out. "I need to call Mom anyway. Em," I called, "there's a phone signal."

"Sweet," he said, drying his hair roughly as he walked back from the shower. "Call Mom."

"'Kay," I nodded, hitting the send button as soon as my signal kicked in.

I kissed Bella's head at the same time that she said, "Hi, Dad," with the most amazing smile on her face. She leaned forward and let me stand up.

Em, still shirtless from his shower, walked away with me, saying, "Put it on speaker phone." I nodded, holding the button on the side of my phone, the ring echoing around us. It wasn't Mom that answered.

"Edward?" our father practically yelled into the phone.

"Fuck," Emmett and I both scowled. Emmett sighed, saying, "Dad, where's Mom?"

"She's right here, Em, but I wanted to hear you," he sighed.

"Well, we really don't have anything to say to you," I growled. "Put Mom on the phone."

"Edward," he sighed, "please, can't we talk? Just for a minute?"

"What, Dad?" Emmett frowned, shaking his head and looking around.

"It didn't have to be this way, boys," he said, and we could hear him shifting around on the other end. "All I wanted was for you two to work with me. Begin the legacy that we could be."

"We know what you wanted, Dad," Emmett frowned, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And we all remember what almost happened." My brother squeezed my shoulder, a wicked grin spreading over his face. "Hey, Pop, seen Uncle Aro lately?" I smiled at my brother's attempt to throw our father off.

"Here's your mother," he growled. We both grinned like idiots, giving each other a fist bump.

"Hey, sweethearts," she sighed, and I suddenly felt better. "I wish you wouldn't antagonize him, boys."

"Mom," I shook my head, "please don't defend him. At its basic point, it was all his fault I was in that wreck," I growled.

"No shit," Emmett nodded. "'Bout time you realized that, baby bro," he whispered, squeezing my shoulder again with a wink.

"Edward," our mother sighed. "Okay, I'll drop it. I need to hear how you boys are doing. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled. "We're good. We just passed the halfway point a few days ago. We would have called you sooner, but there wasn't a signal until now."

"Good for you," she chuckled on the other end. "And how about Bella?" I smiled, shaking my head.

"That's really good, too," I snickered, peeking over at my girl. She and Rose were laughing as they spoke with Charlie. "Really good," I sighed.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked, knowing I would know what that meant.

"Some," I said. "She knows about the wreck, but not what led up to it, Mom. Not now, okay?" I breathed, shaking my head.

"He's not ready yet, okay, Mom?" Emmett said, casting a worried glance my way.

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "That's progress, Edward. I hear it, son."

"Yeah," I breathed, glancing back at Bella. Just looking at her made me feel more at ease. She looked up in time to see my worry. She smiled sweetly and blew me a kiss. I snorted, looking up at Emmett, who teased her by pretending to gag himself. She laughed, her head falling back, and she turned away from us.

I glanced back up at my brother, holding back my smile as he stared at Rose. When I bet twenty-four hours until they got together, it was a wild stab in the dark. As I looked between them, all I could think was..._maybe_.

"Edward?" Mom called from the phone.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed.

"Since we're on this subject," she said tentatively. Emmett winced, setting his eyes on me. "You should know they are investigating Caius Verducci."

My heart plummeted. "For what?" I breathed, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Tax evasion," she answered.

"Fuck," Emmett sighed, rubbing his face. "Shit, Ma, he's still pissed. He may just start spouting off at the mouth about Dad."

"That's not funny, Emmett," she growled. Our mother never saw the dark side to our father, or at least she never allowed herself to. She refused to believe that he could possibly be so competitive that he would choose to go about things the easy way, the illegal way.

"One day, Mom," he sighed, "you'll see it. I love you, but we've worked for him, remember?" He frowned, staring down at the ground. "Not mention what he did to Eddie." Emmett, despite all his goofiness, was protective of me almost to a fault. And the fault this time would be that he was about to upset our mother.

Caius Verducci. My mind was still reeling at the sound of Gwen's husband's name. He was a bastard and as deep into illegal activities as the old-school mafia. He had married Gwen in the hopes of aligning Italy and America in his business ventures. My father never wanted that – he was the American side of that merger. Stephen Harper was my father's long-time college friend and business associate. He practically sold off his daughter to Caius in order to compete with Cullen Construction.

"You don't understand, boys," she huffed, and I could tell we were upsetting her. "You just don't."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, putting my hand on Emmett's shoulder before he could say anything else. "That's fine. So what does Uncle Garrett say?"

"He promised me he would watch the network," she sniffled. Garrett was our mother's brother. He was an agent for the FBI. "He said that if your father's name should happen to come up, he'd let me know."

"Okay," I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I can't imagine Caius has much on Dad. It will be hearsay."

"That's what Garrett said," she sighed.

"Well, there you go," Emmett nodded. "Trust him, Mom, okay?"

"Okay," she said, sniffling again. I hated upsetting her, but sometimes her inability to see the truth was disturbing. Suddenly, I wanted away from the phone. I wanted my girl's arms wrapped around me – the only thing that made all the ugly shit go away.

"We gotta go, Mom," I frowned. "We'll check back with you in a few days."

"Boys," she pleaded, "I love you so much. Please be careful."

"We love you, too," Emmett and I both mumbled.

When the phone was off and back in my pocket, Emmett stopped me, a stern look on his face. "What in the _blue fuck_ would Caius have on Dad?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Even if Stephen told him things, it would have to be proven. Dad is an ass, but he's an ass with OCD. He will have covered his tracks on anything to do with the two of them."

"Caius is a weasel," Emmett growled, his lip curling in hatred. "He'll use anything to stay out of trouble. If he can't, the only way to go is back to Italy."

"Right," I nodded. "And that would be a win-win situation. He's fucked all the way around."

OoOoOo

"A new game," Alice beamed, looking around the campfire. It was almost as if the little pixie could feel the tension rolling off of Emmett and me in waves. Which it was. Bella saw it, but her continuous touch on my legs, my hands, even reaching back from her comfortable seat between my legs to run her fingers through my hair, calmed me more than I could put into words.

"Oh Lord," Rose smirked. "Let's hear it then."

"Well," Alice sighed, a smile playing on her face, "it's the song title game, but in pairs. The titles have to result in a complete conversation." She smiled in pride. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Okay, short stuff," Emmett snorted. Even he couldn't remain worried in her presence. She was a tiny force to be reckoned with. "So pairs, obviously," he smirked, looking over at Rose and raising his eyebrows up and down. Bella snorted softly and shook her head.

She looked back to me and stated, "You may be right with the twenty-four hours."

"If you help me win," I teased, nudging her thigh with mine, "I'll _totally_ make it worth your while." She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, babe," Jasper chuckled, "what's the terms? What are we playing for?"

"Hmm," Alice smirked, looking around at us. "Points are scored on how long the 'conversation' goes on. For every title, that's a point. Once each team has had a turn, the couple with most points wins. The winners will have their laundry done for them at the next hostel."

"And pizza," Emmett added in with a grin.

"Wow," Bella snorted, "he's obsessed with pizza. Em, did you know you speak of pizza in your sleep?"

"Nuh uh," he argued maturely.

"Oh yes, you do," I laughed.

"I can't help it," he pouted, shooting Bella a wink. "Okay, so let's get it on," he said suggestively, his gaze falling to Rose. For the first time, she blushed.

"Oh," I crooned in Bella's ear, "I'm _so_ gonna win this bet. He's wearing her down."

"Don't I know it," she giggled, shaking her head.

"Damn," Jasper smirked, catching mine and Bella's eyes. "Shit, this will be close."

"Okay," Alice said, giving the three of us a pointed glare to shut up about the damn bet. "Sit across from your partner," she commanded. She stood and pulled Bella up from my arms, whispering, "Damn it, I'm out. He's gonna get her before five days are up." Bella and I laughed, nodding.

"Who's first?" Bella asked. "And can we use lyrics this time or just titles?"

"I vote lyrics, too, Ali," Jasper nodded. "This will be damn hard otherwise."

"It's _supposed_ to be hard. Titles only," she huffed, pulling Emmett up and positioning him opposite Rose. "And whoever wants to go first can go first. I don't care."

"Do you want to go first?" Bella smirked at me.

"Okay, sit." I gestured to the log in front of me.

What I never imagined was that I was about to have the most intense conversation with Bella. And it was in front of everyone.

She sat down, biting her bottom lip, and tilted her head at me. Our conversation went like this:

B: _What Do Ya Want From Me?_

E: _I Wanna Know What Love Is._

B: _The Way You Make Me Feel_. Her smile was adorable when she looked away from me, blushing crimson and shaking her head.

E: _Give It To Me_. I waved her on with a smirk.

B: _Crazy For You_. She shrugged, smiling when everyone chuckled.

E: _I Belong To You_. I smiled, shrugging back at her.

B: _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_

E: _Always and Forever_

B: _I'm Leaving It All Up To You_. She sighed, her face showing a touch of sadness.

E: _Love Brings __Change,_ I said with an urging sound to my voice.

B: _I Don't Want To Miss a Thing_. She shook her head, raising an eyebrow at me.

E: _Got Me Under Pressure_. I sighed, frowning slightly.

B: _Two is Better Than One_. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

E: _One is the Loneliest Number_. I laughed, winking when she giggled at me.

B: _Separate Ways_? She formed it in a question. Her brow furrowed. She was asking about when we would part just after we finished the AT.

E: _Bringin' On The Heartache_. I sighed, looking at my hands.

B: _Take Me There._

E: _Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?_ I laughed, unable to not lean forward and kiss her smiling lips.

B: _I Get a Kick Out of You. _She giggled, shaking her head.

E: _You're My Better Half. _I smiled, tilting my head at her.

B: _Twisted. _She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

E: _So Hott._ I growled, raising an eyebrow at her and licking my lips.

B: _Hard to __Handle_, she countered with a smug look.

E: _Sweet Love. _I frowned, shaking my head.

B: _Only You Can Love Me This Way. _She sighed, her eyes watering slightly.

E: _The Only Exception._ I pleaded, leaning forward again and taking her hand.

"I'm out," she chuckled through her watery eyes. "Any more," she whispered in my ear, "and it will turn x-rated."

"Mm," I growled, settling her back between my legs. "Do tell, love."

"No," she snorted.

"Wow, twenty-six," Alice nodded. "Who's next?"

"We are," Rose and Emmett said together. All of our eyebrows shot up. Jasper turned to me with a smirk.

"You ready, babes?" Emmett asked.

We waited for Rose's wrath at the term of endearment. It didn't come. "Yeah," she sighed. "Twenty-six, Bells, really?" Bella laughed and nodded.

Em: _I Want You To Want Me_. My brother wasn't pulling punches with Rose anymore. The whole camp exploded into laughter.

R: _Pour Some Sugar On Me._ She smirked, shaking her head and laughing.

Em: _Rock Your Body. _He grinned, looking her over. We all groaned.

R: _Take It Easy. _She rolled her eyes, but her blush couldn't be missed.

Em: _Try a Little Tenderness. _He huffed, but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

R: _Womanizer. _She snorted, shaking her head. We all laughed, remembering that was the song I gave Emmett before Rose joined us.

Em: _Only You._ He grunted, folding his massive arms across his chest. My eyebrows shot up, and Bella turned in my arms to look at me. I kissed her temple, leaving my lips there as we both watched them play each other.

R: _Have You Ever Really Loved a __Woman?_ she countered, her eyes narrowing.

Em: _Crush_. He waved away with a scowl on his face.

R: _Don't Bring Me Down._ She pointed at him, a serious expression on her face. Bella half gasped, half laughed.

Em: _Get This Party Started_. He laughed, raising his eyebrows up and down. We all groaned again. He could have totally swept her off her feet, but no, he had to be a clown. Or so we thought.

R: _Livin' on the Edge._ She smirked, shooting him a wink. His face was priceless. It was surprise and hope, lust and nerves. It was hilarious.

"Fuck," Bella snorted, looking at me. "You are gonna fucking win," she smiled, giggling when I laughed in her neck. "I know her, she's smitten."

"I know _him_," I kissed her neck. "He has never tried this hard before."

"I'm out," Rose said, fighting her smile as Emmett shrugged and took his seat back beside her.

Alice and Jasper were next:

A: _It's a Mad World. _She huffed a laugh, raising an eyebrow at Jasper.

J: _Looks Like We Made It._ He shrugged, taking her hand and kissing it. From what we knew about about them, their beginning was rough. All they had was each other, and not only did they like it that way, they flourished that way.

A: _My Life Would Suck Without You._ She grinned.

J: _Peace of Mind. _He sighed, shaking his head. His face was filled with love for her.

A: _Who's Loving You?_ She smiled, tilting her head at him. We all chuckled with Jasper on that one.

J: _Angel_. He smiled, leaning back against the log. Bella and Rose both crooned "Aw," softly.

A: _Because of You_. She countered with a giggle when he rolled his eyes.

J: _More Than a Feeling_. He sighed, shaking his head.

A: _Feels Like Home_. She beamed proudly.

J: _Home Sweet Home. _He sighed. "Ali, I'm out," he frowned, pulling her into his lap. Watching them speak softy to each other felt like an intrusion. Bella turned in my arms.

"We won," she smiled. "We'll brag in the morning."

"Okay," I nodded, looking past her, "and I'll be bragging about more than that." I grinned, nudging her cheek with my nose to turn her head. Emmett and Rose were forehead to forehead, the sweetest smiles on their faces.

"Let's leave them," Bella sighed, smiling sweetly. "If they decide to..._share a tent_," she chuckled, "they might want to be alone when they choose to do so."

"Good," I smiled. "Once I have you alone, you can tell me these x-rated titles." She laughed, burying her face in my neck when I picked her up.

"'Kay," she said, feigning concentration. "_Love in an __Elevator_, _Whip It...y_ou still haven't gotten your birthday spanking," she teased, squealing when I tickled her.

"Too bad," I growled. "That was weeks ago."

"Fine," she sighed. "_Lovin__', Touchin', Squeezin'..._" She looked up at me with dark, lust-filled eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"Mm," I purred in her ear, biting her earlobe just before I set her on her feet in front of our tent. "We have a winner."

* * *

**A/N...Ok so the big I love you is out there and both members of our sweet couple must find patience with each other. Bella's fear is understandable considering Edward's past behavior, but at least he was able to beg her for patience. And Bella finally told Edward what she knew. Now we know that Edward's nightmares are about the wreck and Gwen's death. But not much more than that. At least Edward is able to see he needs Bella, but he still needs to find the courage to come completely clean.**

**Now, on the flip side, Edward and Emmett are dealing with their dad and all the trouble he's causing. **

**And our other couple...looks like Rose has finally thawed to Emmett, huh?**

**Thanks to JenRar for her beta'ing this chapter. Like I've said before, she's the reason I can update so quickly.**

**Ok, review for me...let me know what you think...and yes, an Edward standing in the rain all wet and shirtless is being added to the pimp list! LMAO Later...**


	8. Lost Causes and Lost Bets

**A/N...To answer one of the biggest questions...the music game. It is easy for me to play this game because it was something my friends and I used to play in high school. Now, add the fact that my iPod has over 550 songs on it...and there you go. Lol Just a little scrolling, trying to figure out what I wanted said...yeah, okay, my brain works funny...shrugs...I can't help it. ;)**

**Some of you are asking if you're reading too much into the Carlisle, Caius, Edward, Gwen thing...you're not. Every hint that's dropped is just that...a hint.**

**Okay...have at it...see you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

New Jersey, New York, Connecticut – three months into the trail.

Lost Causes and Lost Bets

BELLA

I slithered myself out from underneath Edward's naked sleeping form, pulling on my shorts and t-shirt. My bladder was about to explode. Before I could get through the flap, I was pulled back down. "Oh, Edward," I whispered in order not to wake anyone. "I have to pee so badly," I whined. He chuckled, but held his finger to his lips to shush me.

I practically held my breath in order to hear what he wanted me to, but there it was. My mouth fell open when heavy breathing and sultry moans emanated from the next tent over. Edward was beside himself, laughing silently.

"Holy shit," I laughed softly. "Damn it!" I smacked his arm. "You really did fucking win. Now I'll be setting up our tent for the next three damn days," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Kiss the winner, baby," he grinned, wagging his eyebrows. He lay back down with his arms behind his head. God, he was too much to resist. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, shaking my head.

"You know what?" I started, shaking a finger at him as he shook his head no. "I don't care who's getting laid, I have to freakin' pee." He fell over, burying his face in the sleeping bag. His laugh could not be contained. It barked out of him, and I could still hear it as I made my way out of our tent and into the woods.

He was still smiling a huge, smug grin when I came back. I just snorted and helped him build the fire back up, heating up the water for coffee and oatmeal. We took a short walk with Maggie, letting her run around to work out her morning hyperactivity and to give the others a few minutes more rest – or whatever it was they were doing. Some times, ignorance truly was bliss.

"Are you really worried about when this is over?" he asked softly, sitting down on a rock and pulling me to his lap.

"The game last night?" I clarified as to where he got that impression. He nodded slowly, his brow wrinkled and his mouth set. "Yes," I nodded, "for many reasons. Want to hear them?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

"Edward," I sighed, looking at his shirt and not his face, "we've been with each other twenty-four-seven for the past three months. When this is over, we'll have been together for half a year. We can't even sleep alone, but when this is all said and done, we'll be in two states on the opposite sides of the country for who knows how long. I worry about you and your nightmares when I can't be with you. I worry I can't pack up quickly enough. I worry you'll decide I'm not enough for you."

"Bella," he shook his head, his mouth hanging open.

"Wait," I whispered softly, taking a deep breath. "Do you know what I want most for you?" I asked, feeling my heart constrict.

"No, love," he shook his head again.

"I want this," I smiled, taking his face in my hands. "I want this happy face. Whether it's me or someone else that puts it there, that's all that matters to me. I never want that dark sadness on this handsome face again. And my biggest worry is that it will return when you go home, shutting out the world again, me included."

"You are the _only _one that has changed me," he urged, frowning and turning to kiss my palm.

"I'd like to think so," I smiled smugly. He snickered softly, nodding. "My other worry is you'll never trust me enough to talk to me – _really_ talk to me – before you go. And forever I will wonder and worry and fret over you, never seeing you again."

"You mean that," he stated in awe, and I nodded. "I'll tell you this, Bella." He sighed, looking out over the forest surrounding us. He spoke to the trees, not to me. "I'm scared you'll run. I'm scared you'll get to New York and change your mind about me, that you'll see I'm too much work, too much baggage to mess with. I'm a coward, baby. I've said it before. I panic with the thought of speaking about the...accident. I'm terrified you'll hate me, because if you hate me, then the one thing in my life that makes me happy just evaporated."

"I have no choice but to love you, Edward," I whispered, kissing his temple. He had yet to look at me again. "I look at you and imagine a million possible scenarios of terrible things you could have done...from robbing banks to kidnapping...and I can't come up with anything that would change the way I feel. I don't think this happens everyday. At least, I hope not," I sighed through the last statement. "I would like to think this was special, that we were two messy lives that could figure out how to clean ourselves up together."

"I want to," he whispered, pressing his forehead to my shoulder.

"Me, too," I sighed, kissing his scruffy jaw and inhaling the scent that was just Edward. "You could have _died_, baby. And it kills me that I almost didn't take this hike. I wasn't supposed to do it until next year. Do you see how significant that is? How I just happened to be dropped off at the same time you did? That Mike's cheating spurred me to come on this trip now instead of later?"

Edward's head shot up from my shoulder, and he gazed at me for the longest time. "Say it again," he commanded.

"I love you," I smiled. He couldn't hear it enough. I imagined it was healing for him.

He smiled back, a sweet twinkle of happiness in his emerald green depths. "God, I love you," he smirked, shaking his head. "I want to tell you something," he sighed, his body tensing underneath me. "I don't know if I can say all of it, but you deserve something."

"Only if you're ready," I said, cupping his beautiful face.

"I'll never be ready, Bella," he huffed a bitter laugh. "The accident," he winced, and I hated that this was such a tough thing for him. "The girl in the car...her name was Gwen," he started, his hands gripping my hips in order to ground himself. "I thought she was...well, I thought I loved her. I know now it wasn't even close, Bella," he sighed, tilting his head up to look at me. He looked lost and childlike. "I love _you_," he stated, a slight smile on his face and a sigh escaping him. "She was married. I met her at UW. She was the daughter of one of my father's business associates."

"I didn't know she was married, _at first,_" he urged until I nodded at him. "She used me, and I was so fucking angry," he growled. "I had no right to be," he sighed. "I used women," he shook his head, "but it was _different_ on the receiving end."

"Lesson learned?"

"You would think," he snorted bitterly. "I...and she..." He stuttered, shaking his head, his whole body shuddering.

"Enough," I smiled, kissing his forehead, cheek, and then lips. "You can do this, but I think a little at a time, okay?"

"'Kay," he sighed. "You're not weirded out that she was married?" There was an adorable look of confusion on his face.

"No," I smiled, shaking my head. "Look, Edward," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck, "the past is past. My history isn't clean. But I'm in the arms of what I would like to believe is something really special."

"Me, too," he sighed, a sweet, soft smile gracing his lips.

"How was that?"

"Really fucking scary," he answered honestly, petting Maggie's head when she joined us. His hand made long, slow passes over her head, twirling around her ear. She sighed deeply, a content and happy sound. "You're still here," he said so softly I could barely hear, finally meeting my gaze. He shrugged one shoulder.

"Yup," I smiled, kissing his neck loudly, "still here."

When we finally made it back to camp, it really was all I could do not to laugh. Edward gripped the back of my shirt, trying to keep us from losing it. I had known Rose a really long time, and I had never seen her look as disheveled as I did that morning. And she looked fucking blissful.

"Morning," I beamed, plopping myself down beside her and taking her entire appearance in. I bit my lip when Edward snorted somewhere behind me. I huffed a laugh when my best friend's eyes rolled my way. "Nice JBF hair," I noted, pointing slightly.

"Screw you, Swan," she growled, fighting her smile.

Alice and Jasper emerged from their tent, taking in the scene. "Holy crap," Alice smirked. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked Rose, who flipped her off with a smirk.

"Aw, damn it," Jasper growled. "Edward fucking won," he laughed, shaking his head and sipping his coffee. Edward held his fist out for a bump.

My giggles were getting way out of control, but I completely lost it when Alice asked, "What's JBF hair?"

"Isabella Marie, I swear to God," Rose warned, but a laugh was woven into her voice.

"Damn," Edward winced, "she's using your full name. But what _is_ JBF hair?" He looked like he might know, but he wanted it said out loud. He smirked, biting his own bottom lip. His eyes were bright green and sparkling with wickedness.

"Just been fu..." I was cut off when Rose laughed and covered my mouth, but it was too late. It was out there now. The whole lot of us exploded into laughter, which caused Emmett to finally come around from the shower, toothbrush in hand. My mouth fell open. He was shirtless and looking the worse for wear. "Is that teeth marks on his nip..."

"Yes, Bella, shut the fuck up," Rose growled. I looked up at her, laughing my ass off. There was no embarrassment, just pure pride.

"Can you walk?" I whispered, snorting into laughter.

"Barely," she whined, a stunning smile playing on her face. "I'm kicking your ass off the next cliff, I swear to God," she snorted.

"Edward won't let you," I laughed ducking her swinging hand and running to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his lap. "You'll stop her, won't you?" I pouted, loving the light moment we were all sharing.

"It's my job to protect you," he said with a flare, his hand resting on his chest.

"See?" I huffed, sticking my tongue out at her.

"What the fuck ever," Rose smirked, rolling her eyes. I smiled, turning back to Edward to kiss his cheek. He leaned into it, a sweet crooked smile spreading over his face.

Rose got up, grabbed her shower stuff and walked away. Edward tapped my leg. "Um, big bro?" he smiled, reaching up to point at some scratches on Emmett's torso. "Did something sneak into your tent, buddy?"

Jasper choked on his coffee, and Alice patted him on the back. I blinked innocently up at Emmett, who looked at all of us with a beaming smile. "Hell no," he laughed, slapping Edward's hand away. "I was the one sneaking," he chuckled, shooting a wink my way.

Alice snorted, shaking her head. "And just how did that work out for ya?"

Edward and I laughed, looking up at a still smug Emmett. If he should be looking ashamed, he definitely wasn't. "Wouldn't you all like to know?" he laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes," we all laughed, but gave up when he dove into his tent to pack up and get dressed for the day.

I groaned as I eyed our tent. "Don't you worry about a thing, pretty boy," I sighed, patting the side of Edward's face. "I'll get this."

"Yes, you will, and for the next three days, too," he smiled, setting me on my feet and smacking my ass.

"Come on," Alice smiled, "I'll help you."

"Tease," I growled, smiling when he broke into laughter.

EDWARD

It only took two days to hike through New Jersey, and the closer we got to New York, the more anxious Bella became. It wasn't as if we were going into the city, though we could. There was a train stop on the AT that would take you straight into Manhattan. As we camped for the night, I finally had to ask her about it.

"Baby, will you please tell me what's bothering you?" I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers as we lay in the sleeping blanket. "You've been on edge for days, love."

"Too close," she whispered, shaking her head. "I talked to Charlie the other night, and he said Mike was calling him for an update. He wants to talk to me."

I frowned in jealousy and anger. He had no rights to her anymore. "Does Charlie know what happened between you two?"

"He does now," Bella snickered softly. "Mike was stupid enough to tell him. Now Dad is pissed."

"Good," I smiled, kissing her nose. "Why are you nervous about that?"

"I don't want to see him or talk to him. Hell, I don't even want to go back to pack up," she sighed, rolling onto her back.

I sat up on my elbow so I could still see her face illuminated by the moonlight. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "You should stay with Rose when you go back. I heard her mention it, baby," I sighed, wanting to help her in any way I could.

"I think I will," she smiled, looking over at Maggie shifting in her sleep. Her eyes stayed on the dog when she spoke next. "Charlie said Mike feels terrible, that he knows he screwed up. He even told my dad he broke up with Jessica."

"He wants you back," I nodded, smiling when her head snapped back to look at me. "It's understandable. I'd coming crawling back to you, too," I chuckled.

"Oh, I so don't want that mess," she groaned. "I don't want to hear it or have to tell him no. I just want it to go away."

"Love, it won't go away," I sighed, kissing her temple and leaving my lips there. "You share a history, and a long one at that. I can't say it doesn't drive me crazy that he wants you. I'm too possessive of you to stay calm about that, but it makes sense. He lost the best thing he ever had, and now he wants you back." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "He can't have you," I growled into her neck. She giggled, squirming underneath me. "So why are you nervous? It's not like he's going to see you..." I trailed off when I saw her wince. "What?"

"Charlie convinced him to physically check on me," she groaned. "He'll be at the hostel in Connecticut."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"I was scared," she whispered. "I knew you would be mad."

"I'm not mad," I smirked, shrugging. "He can't have you." It was just that fucking simple.

"Possessive, huh?" she smiled, biting on her bottom lip.

"You really have no idea," I chuckled, shaking my head. "What are you going to say to him?"

"I want to tell him to go home," she snorted, rolling her eyes again. "I'll let him see me so he can report back to my dad. I'll tell him to move on," she shrugged. "I don't want him." She got quiet for a moment, her teeth really working that bottom lip. "Say it again, Edward," she begged, cupping my face.

"I love you." I smiled at the inside joke. I leaned in to kiss her sweet neck, my teeth grazing her earlobe. "What _do _you want, baby?" I whispered in her ear, my hands exploring her soft curves.

"You," she sighed, arching up into my hands as I cupped her breasts over the little tank top she was wearing. I groaned, a smile playing on my face as her nipples reacted to my touch instantly.

"_How_ do you want me?" I asked, shifting slightly over her and dragging my lips across her neck.

"Kiss me," she begged, gripping at my t-shirt.

"Where?" I smiled at the grunt of frustration that burst from her.

"_Everywhere_," she moaned, her eyes rolling back as I took one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling it lightly.

I bent to her ear again, whispering, "Can you be quiet, my love?" She nodded vehemently, her whole body writhing when my hands slipped up under her shirt, cupping and squeezing any skin I could touch. I couldn't resist her if I tried; her mouth was begging to be kissed as it hung open slightly. She moaned against my lips, her arms and legs wrapping around me as I covered her mouth with my own.

Her breathing was already heavy as her hand worked itself into my hair, gripping and pulling me closer. Another hand grabbed the top of my basketball shorts. I broke from her mouth, pulling myself away from her grasp. "Uh uh," I teased her ear with my tongue. "You want kisses everywhere, that comes first," I whispered.

"Please," she breathed, her eyes on me as I sat back and tugged her shirt and shorts off, leaving her gloriously bare in the moonlight coming through the thin fabric of our tent.

"God," I sighed, shaking my head, "you're so fucking beautiful." I held my hips away from her as I loomed back over her. To hear her muffled sighs and moans was torture, but there could be no other way. I wanted to hear my name on her tongue, hear what I did to her. I wanted to feel the vibration of her voice through my mouth as I sucked her nipple hard.

I bit and licked at her skin, relishing the sweet, yet salty flavor of her. I left more than one mark on her stomach, not able to care that she may not want them. I smiled against her flesh when she squirmed at the feel of my tongue in her bellybutton. It only caused me to do it again and again, until she squeaked, trying too hard to stay quiet.

I hummed in appreciation as I neared my goal. Bella's hips rose up as I traced my fingers along the inside of her thighs. She was completely wet, her heat radiating over my face. I kissed each thigh, my tongue swirling over the sensitive tendon on each side of her center. Her body jerked, and I smiled as she pulled a pillow over her face to keep quiet. Despite the pillow, the most amazing, sultry moan burst from her when my tongue swiped through her moist heat. Her hips rose again to find friction, and I let her. I opened her up, swirling my tongue over every inch of her.

She pushed against me as my fingers slipped inside of her at the same time I sucked her sensitive nerves. Again, her muffled noises met my ears. I think I even heard my name – barely. I curled my fingers just right, finding the spot that sent her over the edge every time. I scraped my teeth over the hyper-sensitive flesh, and she was gone, crying out under the pillow. Her whole body tensed as her climax took her over.

Never in my life, or with all the women I had been with, had I seen a more beautiful sight. Bella in complete throws of passion was stunning, as I yanked the pillow from her face, swallowing her beautiful cries with my kiss. I felt her smile against my lips as her feet pulled my shorts down. I buried my face in the crook of her neck to muffle my chuckle. "Is that a hint, baby?" I asked, pulling back to see her nod.

Reaching down, I lifted her leg between us, aligning myself at her entrance. "Shh," I crooned against her knee as I sheathed myself inside of her warmth. Her head flew back, her sounds catching in her throat. "Say it again, Bella," I sighed, thrusting at a tortuously slow pace.

"I love you," she breathed, her eyes locking with mine and her hands gripping at my neck. She wanted me closer, she needed to feel my weight. I let go of her leg, and she hitched it up around my hip. I planted my elbows at her head, ravishing her mouth.

Mike could want her back all he wanted, but he couldn't fucking have her. "I love you, baby," I groaned softly in her ear. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me," I growled, picking up our pace. Her hips rose up to meet the frantic rhythm I was setting.

"I do, Edward," she whimpered into my shoulder, her teeth nipping at my skin. Her walls twitched around me, and I knew she was close.

"Come for me, Bella," I barely breathed in her ear.

When her legs pulled me in and her fingers dug into my back, I latched onto her mouth. I smiled against her lips when air rushed from her. Her teeth clamped down on my bottom lip as she shattered underneath me. With trembling arms, she forced me onto my back.

Bella didn't sit up, but draped her body over me, grinding against me instead. I was so close, and this changed everything. "Bella," I whispered, grabbing her ass and grinding her roughly over me. My head flew back as she nipped at my neck, laving her tongue up to my ear.

"How could I belong to anyone else, Edward," she purred in my ear, "when you feel so fucking good?"

All hopes were lost at trying to hold off my orgasm. She was my kryptonite. "Bella, fu..." I growled, only to be muffled when she drank in my sounds. I held her hips, losing it all inside of her. I smiled as she giggled softly, burying her face in my neck. I rolled us over, curling her as close to me as I could. "And don't you forget it," I chuckled, kissing her head.

OoOoOo

"Don't even tell me no, Bells," Rose growled. "I'm going to be there when you see Mike. So is Edward, and so is Emmett. And don't even think about not taking Maggie. He needs to know where you stand, my friend," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. When Rose commanded attention, she got attention. She could be really intimidating.

My brother and I nodded in agreement behind her, matching her body language. Bella laughed at us all, shaking her head. "Fine, fine." She sighed, waving her hand at us. "I don't want to do this at all, but you can all come for all I care," she snorted with a small shrug. "He can meet us at the pizza place." She rolled her eyes to me. "I believe we owe someone a pizza," she smirked.

"That's so very true," I nodded with a grin.

We made our way to the next hostel. We were welcomed in by a gay couple, Arthur and Wesley. The girls could barely contain their amusement as we were ogled on our tour through the house. Arthur was more outgoing, while Wesley was content to chatter softly with Alice and Bella.

"So," Arthur smirked, his eyes traveling over the three of us, "you're all together? I mean _together_ together?"

"Yes," the three of us said forcefully.

"Hmm," he sighed, "damn shame. Oh well," he smiled, his hand gesturing around him. "Make yourselves at home. Bathroom is down the hall. There will be breakfast in the morning."

We paid the men, everyone deciding to take a shower before meeting Mike at the pizza place. Bella was a bundle of nerves as we walked down the sidewalk, Maggie trotting happily between us. "Baby," I whispered, slowing us down so we could have a minute, "please, please relax. He can't be that bad. You completely intimidated him at the drop off."

"I know, I know, I know," she chanted, looking up at me with a furrowed brow. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Okay, love, anything you want."

Due to Maggie's presence, we opted to eat outside. We put two tables together, ordering a ton of pizza. Our waitress, Tracy, must have been used to it, because she never even batted an eye when we asked for nine damn pizzas.

"Oh, Belly," Emmett smirked, wiping his mouth. "Let the fun begin." As soon as the words were out of my brother's mouth, Maggie was on her feet, staring down Mike with every pointed, gleaming white tooth showing. She shivered as she growled low at him. I had never seen anything like it.

"Mags," Bella sighed, but didn't reprimand her at all. Maggie had honest feelings.

Mike paused, not only at the sight of Maggie's disdain, but because Bella wasn't alone. He looked at all of us, even bothering to roll his eyes at the sight of Rose's glare. "Jeez, Bells," he sighed, shifting nervously, "I thought I could talk to you alone." I smiled at this, and so did my brother. "Hey, Rose," he added. She snorted and gave a half-ass wave.

"You thought wrong. Mike, let me introduce you to everyone. Alice and Jasper," she smiled when Jasper gave her a wink. "And Emmett and Edward...guys, this is Mike." Her voice could barely contain her frustration.

Maggie snorted, shaking her head as if to clear it. "Easy, Mags," I crooned, rubbing her head. She sat down at my side, and it did not go unnoticed by Mike. He narrowed his eyes, waving at all of us.

"Have a seat, buddy," Emmett smiled menacingly. "Grab a slice, huh?" Mike eyed the size of my brother's arms and nodded, taking a slice of pizza onto a plate.

"Thanks," he whispered. "So... you met on the trail?"

"Nope," Bella rolled her eyes, "at the mall. Yes, the trail, you dolt." Alice and Rose chuckled. "Why are you here, Mike, really?"

"Charlie asked me to check on you. This was the closest state," he shrugged. "And I wanted to talk to you," he said, his frown turning into a scowl as I laid my arm across the back of Bella's chair. Rose shot me a wink when he wasn't looking. "Who is this guy?" he pointed rudely.

"Keep up, Mike," Rose sighed. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice...it's not hard."

"Rose, not now, huh?" he growled. "I know how you feel. I get it."

"You have no idea," she growled back, breaking into a smile when I chuckled.

"Both of you just stop. Mike, whatever you need to say, just say it, okay?" Bella frowned and poked my leg under the table.

"Listen," he sighed, giving a wary glance around the table, "I've done some thinking and some cleaning up in my life. They're sending me to Florida. I want you to meet me there. I know I screwed up. I'm not seeing Jessica anymore."

"I'm not going to Florida," Bella sneered, looking at him like he was crazy. "And what happened with Jessica? Is she grounded?" Rose laughed, hiding it behind her hand.

"Bella, damn it," Mike growled, dropping his pizza slice, "she was fucking twenty."

"Watch your language," I snapped. Maggie stood again, taking a few steps towards Mike's chair. "Maggie, sit." Her butt hit the pavement of the sidewalk, but her eyes never left Mike.

"Edward," Bella said, but she was trying not to smile, "it's okay." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm over this already. Mike, I'm not moving to Florida. I'm going home to Charlie. I don't care who you sleep with or break up with. At all. A year, Mike," she growled through gritted teeth, "you cheated on me for a _year_. We've been friends for nine years, and you couldn't just be honest? No," she shook her head, "no, Mike, you've lost your mind if you think I want to hear anything you have to say to me."

"You were never fucking home!" he started to yell, then realized Emmett, Jasper, and I were just about to our feet.

"I _said _watch your language," I snarled, standing up completely. It was one thing to joke and play, but it was just damned disrespectful the way he was talking to her. I was five seconds away from laying this guy out. My fists clenched at my sides, and Maggie was standing next to me, feeding off of my rage.

"This has nothing to do with you, pretty boy," Mike sneered, looking me up and down.

"Edward," Bella said, forcing my face to hers. "Don't. Please?" She rolled her eyes adorably, showing me he just wasn't worth it.

Mike took a step towards me, and Maggie lunged. Luckily, I caught her collar before she could make contact with him. Emmett was on his feet in the blink of an eye. "Pal, you're done here. Go back, tell Bella's dad she's fine, that she's _well_ protected," he growled, raising an eyebrow at Mike.

"Both of you," Bella smirked at me and Maggie, "sit, stay," she laughed, kissing my cheek. If anything got through to Mike, it was that one kiss. His whole posture changed; his shoulders slumped and his anger evaporated. He had been replaced in her heart, and he knew it. I couldn't help but smile up at her.

"Mike," she sighed, walking around the table, "let me walk you to your car." I almost protested, but she shook her head. She needed this closure with him.

BELLA

"She's gonna tear him a new asshole," I heard Rose mumble as I followed Mike to his car.

I smiled, turning around to look at the crazy people I had truly come to love. I snorted into a laugh as they all did something to show violence. Emmett pretended to hang himself, Rose picked up a knife with a smile, Jasper held his hand up like a gun, Alice was choking herself. And Edward? Edward was clenching his fists, a smug smile on his face, mouthing, _'I love you.'_

We got to Mike's audacious BMW, and he leaned against it. "What are you doing, Bells?"

"You have no right to ask me anything, Michael," I shook my head. "You made your choices, seriously."

"But that guy?"

"You would say that with _any_ guy, Mike. Just stop it," I growled. "You cheated on me. You can't be mad. You just can't."

"You were never home, Bella," he whined. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You wait," I laughed. "That's what boyfriends in monogamous relationships do. It's not rocket science, you ass."

"You could have written from home," he pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "You didn't have to travel."

"I write travel books!"

"Not at first, you didn't," he huffed. "You chose to do that."

"You're right." I took a deep breath, looking around the parking lot. "Let's just stop, Michael. It's over. I'm not going anywhere with you. Period. I've given you more chances than you deserve, and some you don't even know about. I'm well aware Jessica wasn't the first. She was just the first long-term one," I said, my eyebrow rising.

"What...how did..."

"Go home, Mike. I'm done. I'll be done here around September. I'm not coming back to the apartment. I'll be staying with Rose until we leave for Washington."

"You're really going home to Charlie?"

"Yes. I think it's for the best. Rose will still represent me, but out of the Seattle office." I took a step back when he shifted forward. "No," I shook my head. "Just go."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes," I nodded, unable to stop the soft smile that drifted over my face.

"And when this thing is over, what happens with him?"

"He's from Seattle," I smirked, shrugging.

"You're following him?"

"Actually, no. I had made up my mind to move home to Charlie as soon as I found you in our apartment with Jessica riding you on our sofa," I snarled.

"Well, she was good at it," he said with a curled lip. Ah, the true Mike comes out when he doesn't get his way. He becomes mean, going for the low blow. "Better than you ever were."

"Mags," I heard behind me, but she was already at my side with her teeth bared. I took her collar, but she wouldn't attack him unless he tried to touch me.

"Well, then...why would you ever want me back, Mike?" I laughed, trying not to let him get to me. "Get out of here. Go home." He started towards me, looking apologetic. "I'll let her go, I swear. Please just go."

He looked down at a grumbling Maggie and then back to my eyes. His gaze slipped past mine, and I knew I wasn't alone with him any longer. Mike looked back at me. "Don't come crying to me when pretty boy there leaves you for some blonde with bigger tits. And believe me, it wouldn't take much to be bigger," he laughed, suddenly finding himself pinned to the door of his car, his head thudding against the window.

"Edward!"

"You're done talking to her," Edward growled, his hands gripping Mike's shirt. "You're going to get in this car and drive away. You're _not_ to look at her, speak to her, or even breathe her way. You're going to forget her number and forget she exists. When she comes to pack up, you'll be out the whole day. Am I making myself clear?" Mike stared at him, wide-eyed, his mouth gaping. He nodded quickly. "If I hear from her that you've gone against any of those things, I'll personally see to it that you're fed to an alligator in Florida."

Edward didn't stop. "She was too good for you. Hell, she's too good for _anyone. _But you know that. You realized you're a piece of shit, and you lost the one thing that made your life worthy. That's _your_ fault. _Not_ hers. Am I right?" he snarled and Mike nodded. "Good, you might just make it out of here with all of your teeth."

"Edward, stop," I breathed, shaking my head. I took a step back and found myself in Emmett's chest. He set his hands on my shoulders. "Em, please make him stop."

"'Kay, Belly," he nodded. "Come on, baby bro. You're gonna catch a charge if you hurt him." Emmett walked over, placing his hand in Edward's chest. "Yo, Mikey, you're leaving, right?" he clarified.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike nodded fervently.

"Good," Emmett huffed. "Then Eddie here is gonna let you go so you can get started on that, okay? Right, Edward?" Edward nodded, releasing Mike with one last shove. "Get your girl, Ed. She's losing it. And Mike, it was a pleasure," he smiled menacingly, taking his keys and opening the car door.

I didn't realize I was shaking until Alice wrapped her arms around me. I didn't know why Edward's words meant so much. No one, besides Rose, had ever come to my rescue like he just had. All of them, really. Sure, Phil stopped Jerry, but he didn't defend me. He didn't do it out of love. They did. I watched with an open mouth as Jasper and Emmett made sure that Mike was "safely" behind the wheel of his car as they practically choked him with his seatbelt. I took in Edward's stance as he continued to clench and unclench his fists.

"Ed," Emmett growled, pointing my way.

"Oh shit, Bella," Edward breathed. "Come here, baby. I'm so sorry. Did I scare you, love? I didn't mean to...he just said...and I can't have..." I locked my arms around his waist in a death grip. I couldn't even find it in me to feel sorry for knocking the wind out of him. I buried my face in his clean shirt, inhaling his scent of detergent, body wash, and whatever smell that just made him mine. I felt his arms wrap around me and my feet leave the ground. "Don't be upset with me," he begged. "He just can't talk to you that way, Bella."

He lifted me higher, and I nuzzled his neck. Edward sat down, leaving me in his arms. "Baby, please look at me, yell at me – anything," he whispered against my cheek.

"I'm not going to yell," I snickered. I lifted my head, leaning into his hand when he brushed my hair from my face. "I should thank you," I sighed, turning to watch my silly friends wave goodbye to my ex in over-exaggerated ways as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The things he said," he growled, turning my face back to his. "Wait. You're not mad?"

"No," I laughed. His face was too adorable. "No, I love you. Thank you. Did you mean those things?"

"Every word," he frowned, caressing my face with the back of his hand. He brought his fingertips to my chin and pulled me in for a light kiss. "He was a lucky bastard to have you. He screwed up. Now, I'm the lucky bastard," he smiled crookedly. I giggled, rolling my eyes at his silly, sweet face.

"You okay, Belly?" Rose asked behind me. I turned around to see them all standing there with concern on their faces.

I nodded. "Um, yeah, fine."

"You sure?" Edward asked, and I nodded. He smiled, smacking my leg lightly and setting me on my feet.

"Good!" Emmett beamed, "let's get more pizza!"

OoOoOo

"Bells, why would Mike say he was assaulted?" my dad asked on the phone.

"He was _not_ assaulted," I growled. "Everyone was defending me." I brought the cigarette up to my mouth and took a long drag. It hadn't taken long for Mike to get on the phone to Charlie, so by the time I called him the next day, he knew all about it.

"Defending you?"

"Yes," I sighed, rolling my eyes and exhaling smoke. "Mike came in with the intentions of 'winning me back'. It won't happen. When he realized that, he became rude and nasty."

"He says you're with someone."

"I am," I said, a smile gracing my lips. "Edward treats me better than Mike ever did. If you don't believe me, ask Rose."

"I trust you, Bells," he sighed, "and I don't need to ask her. She would tell me anyway." My dad chuckled, because it was the damn truth. If Rose couldn't help me in a situation, she damn straight would go to my dad.

"Well, then," I laughed, "trust me when I tell you Mike was not innocent. He's playing you."

"I should head to New York," he mumbled.

"Don't you dare," I growled. "He's not worth it. Besides, he's moving to Florida."

"Rose did that, didn't she?" Charlie laughed.

"I don't ask questions," I snorted, shaking my head. "You might be right, though."

"Okay, okay," he snickered. "I love you, Bells. I just worry about you. I always have."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I smiled. "I'll call you in a few days. We have to get on the trail, and I want eat breakfast before we go."

I ended the call, waving to Alice when she motioned for me to join them at the table. I walked around the corner to see Emmett and Edward. "Hey, boys, breakfast is ready."

"Is that Bella?" I heard through the phone. That had to be their mother.

"Sorry," I winced, but they both called me over.

"Yeah, Ma," Emmett beamed. "Bells, say hi to Mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I shook my head at them both, rolling my eyes.

"Please, call me Esme. Are my boys behaving?" she asked, a slight chuckle in her voice.

I looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "That depends on your definition of _behaving._" They both smiled, shaking their heads. Edward leaned over and kissed my temple. Her laugh was beautiful, and I could imagine she was a very pretty woman. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Good for you," she chimed. "Edward, you keep this one. I want to meet her."

Edward's cheeks flushed, and he chuckled nervously. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed me again. "We have to go, Mom."

"Love you, boys," she sang into the phone. "And Bella, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

"Love you, Mom," they both said. Edward ended the call, turned off his phone, and tucked it into the side pocket of his cargo shorts.

"What have you told her about me?" I smirked, looking between the two brothers. They both smiled unabashedly. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"We only told her we're keeping you," Emmett said innocently, his boyish grin plastered on his face. Edward nodded like a little kid next to him.

"Oh," I nodded with a laugh. "Okay." We sat down at the table, and I looked over to Edward. "What about your dad?" I asked softly. They had told me some things about their father. The most recent event was that some of his closer business associates were being investigated.

"So far," Edward sighed, "he's in the clear. Uncle Garrett says nothing that has been mentioned is worth looking into."

"He'd shit if he knew Eddie was seeing the daughter of a Police Chief," Emmett nodded with pride. "I love that thought." His face grew wistful, sarcasm oozing from every pore.

"Would he be mad, for real?" I asked, looking between them.

"No," Edward shook his head. "He would paint himself as the perfect father and citizen. It would be up to you if you believed it." There was hatred just dripping from his beautiful voice. "He has everyone around him snowed, including our poor mother."

"Don't believe that," Emmett pointed to him. "Mom acts that way because she doesn't want to take sides. She's well aware of what he does. Mark my words."

I studied the both of them. "She loves him," I stated. "And love is blind. She overlooks it, because it would shatter her to think he's not who she's always thought him to be. My own mother had that same problem." I frowned at my plate and took a bite of waffles.

"What do you mean?" Edward touched my arm lightly. His voice was soft and filled with nerves.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "My mother married my dad when they were very young. She thought she could handle being the wife of a small town cop. She couldn't. When she saw the routine, the boredom that came with it all, she ran." I sighed, shaking my head. "Every guy she met after that was perfect at first. Once he showed his true colors, she dropped him like a hot potato. I hated it."

Edward's face was filled with fear as he stared at me. I closed my eyes, realizing what I must have sounded like to him.

"I'm not my mother," I sighed, looking up at him. "I'm so much like Charlie, it's scary. Ask Rose." I pointed to her on the other side of Emmett. She was nodding and looking between us. "Charlie would have done anything for my mom, but she wouldn't have it, because the one thing that made him happy was the one thing that made her unhappy. His job."

I continued, "He wanted her to be happy, so he let her go. She was a free spirit. He wasn't."

Edward was eerily quiet throughout the rest of breakfast and most of the morning on the trail. I purposely fell back, knowing he'd follow suit. At our first break, I pulled out my camera and wandered off to take some pictures. Edward followed me as he usually did.

"I'm not her, Edward," I sighed, turning around to see him leaning against a tree. He was trying to bore holes in the ground with his eyes. "Look at me." His eyes snapped to mine. "I'm not her. She would have run after the Cloe story. Trust me. I'm not running, baby."

"You said love is blind," he sighed, his face filled with an ancient sadness. "What if you're fooling yourself, Bella?"

"Love _is_ blind," I nodded, walking towards him. "It's how we overlook the things in each other that bothers everyone else. I love _you_. I don't care about your past or your former pompous self. I don't care that you didn't graduate college, or that your business failed. I don't care that there were girls before me. I care about the way you look at me when you tell me you love me. I care about how it feels when you kiss me and hold me every night. What about you?" I frowned, stepping closer. "Isn't love blind for you? Does it bother you I was raped when I was sixteen? Does that make me a bad, disgusting person?"

"No," he growled, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Blind," I nodded, giving him a small smile. "What I do know about you just makes me love you more, Edward. What I don't know about you isn't as important as you think. You need to tell me, because you don't trust in _us_ completely just yet."

"I know," he nodded, reaching out to cup my face. "I don't trust _me_, Bella."

"_We_," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "It's _we_ now. You need to learn that, baby."

He smiled, a sickeningly sexy smile. "_We_...got it."

"Say it, Edward," I smirked, folding my arms across my chest and looking away from him dramatically.

He chuckled, scooping me up in his arms. "I love you," he growled into my neck.

"That's much better."

OoOoOo

The last campsite for Connecticut came quicker than I expected. I was ever so glad to get further away from Mike. I shook my head at the thought of him. How I never saw it before, I'll never understand. He was a mean-spirited boy. And he would forever be a boy – never a man. Mike acted the same way now as he did in high school. He was arrogant and childish, mean and stupid. The latter of which is a terrible combination. He had always pouted when he didn't get his way. As I watched Edward toss a Frisbee to Maggie, I seriously couldn't come up with reasons I was ever with Mike to begin with.

Edward wasn't easy to deal with, but I loved him. Really just fucking loved him. I had never loved Mike. That much was clear to me now – crystal clear. I wasn't telling Edward a lie when I said that it didn't matter to me what he had done or what caused the accident he was so scared to speak about. I couldn't walk away from him.

What scared me the most was Edward himself. After knowing him for almost four months, I'd figured out what caused and cured his bad moods, his moments of self-hatred. I knew exactly what he needed to hear to break him out of them. My fear was when we were finally apart. Not that he wouldn't have come completely clean to me about his past, but what if I couldn't be there when life and shit started to break him down? What if a phone call couldn't do it? Edward reacted to my touch, my voice, my words. What would happen when he got home to his parents and everyday life? Would he be able to call me to vent, or would he build the wall back up that I had worked so hard to break apart?

I sat by the fire with my notebook on my lap, barely seeing the pages. With Connecticut almost behind us and Maine looming in the not so distant future, my heart ached with the idea of being apart from Edward. I worried for him – and for me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, sitting down beside me. "Your face looks petrified."

"How long will it take us to pack?" I blurted out without thinking.

"I'm packing as we speak," she smirked, nudging my shoulder with hers. "We just have to get your shit together."

"You hired someone?"

"As soon as I figured out you meant it when you said you were moving," she nodded. "I called them two days after I joined you on the trail."

I huffed a laugh, staring at her in awe. "So how long?"

"A few weeks, a month at the most," she smiled. Her face went serious. "Why?"

"I can't leave him long. He needs me."

"You need him," she countered. She smiled softly when my head snapped around. "When you first told me about him, I thought it would be bad news, that the the two of you were destined for heartbreak." She shook her head. "But I watch you two. You both can turn a negative into a positive with each other. No one has been able to do that with you. Or him, from what his brother tells me."

"Emmett's a good man," I nodded. "I'm glad you found him. He's good for you, too. He helps you to not take things so seriously."

"He's an adorable goofball," she laughed, shaking her head. "And you're right. He's...amazing. And really freakin' smart!" She huffed a laugh.

"Who would've thought...brothers," I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

We both turned to watch our boys play Keep Away from my dog with the Frisbee. Both were shirtless, wearing only cargo shorts. Edward's were black, and Emmett's were tan. Edward's hair was everywhere, sweat beading on his toned torso. Every muscle on the both of them rippled when they would turn and run away from each other and Maggie. Their smiles were wide and childlike – and their deadliest weapon.

"Really fucking _hot_ brothers," Rose mumbled. I laughed and nodded, leaning into her.

"Ain't that the fucking truth," I snorted.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "we'll work as fast as we can, Bells. Okay?"

I nodded, feeling my heart constrict with just the mere idea of it. "Okay," I smiled over at her. "But for now, I can't resist..." I gestured over at them. "That."

"No shit," she laughed.

She stood up with me, and the Frisbee was thrown our way. Despite living in the moment, I dreaded the end of the trail. I just hoped we could survive being apart. And I hoped Edward could trust in himself to tell me his story before we did part temporarily. Until then, I was going to spend every minute I could with him.

* * *

**A/N...So we came a little further. We knew that Gwen was married, but for Edward to speak of her just a little bit seems like a pretty big deal. Bella's seeing the downside of the trail now, the end. It's scary for her to go from being together all day, every day to being apart for a month.**

**Mike's an ass of course. And there's nothing hotter than a pissed off, possessive, protective Edward, is there? Hot Damn.**

**Edward's reaction to Bella's comment on his and her mothers was interesting. He's aware he's holding back, and thinks he may lose her in the end. I will tell you this...Edward chats a little more in the next chapter...**

**And Edward won the bet...Emmett and Rose finally gave in. **

**Thanks to Jenrar for beta'ing this...huge thanks...**

**Okay, let's hear it...Review for me, please...I want to know all about it... ;) Later**


	9. The Not So Comforting Truth

**A/N...This may be up earlier than expected. It's gonna be a weird weekend and I just wanted you guys to have this. **

**This chapter will answer some questions, I think. I'll let you get to it. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire – five months into the trail.

The Not So Comforting Truth

BELLA

"How can you see, baby?" I giggled, holding Edward's now way out of control hair away from his eyes.

"I can't," he chuckled, "but Emmett and I were thinking of hitting a barber shop once we get into the next town."

"Okay," I nodded, still playing with his unruly locks.

We were stopped just inside of Vermont on a break. We were lounging in a small meadow as the midday sun warmed our skin. The next town he spoke of was our goal for the next stop.

I looked around, my fingers twisting the tall grasses around me. My t-shirt was tossed to the side, leaving me in my bikini top and shorts.

"There was a place like this in Forks," I said softly, glancing around again. Edward sat up silently, tucking my hair behind my ear. "It was my own secret place," I smiled, biting my lip and looking over at him. His eyes were soft, the green so vibrant as he waited for me to continue. "I never even told Rose about it. It wasn't far from Charlie's. I would go there to read, write, listen to music – just to get away from everything."

I looked down at the grass I had wound around my finger, pulling it off and throwing into the breeze that caressed us both. "I want to take you there," I sighed.

"You're going to show me your secret hideout?" he teased, but love was overflowing from his gaze.

"Meadow. Not hideout. And yes," I giggled. "I want you to see it. I want to share my past with you. That place made me very happy, kept me calm. Will you let me?"

"Of course," he smiled sweetly, kissing my temple. "I suppose I should meet Charlie, too, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, a smile playing on my face until his body tensed beside me.

"Again," he grimaced. My confusion must have been all over my face. "You said he was there the night they found my car."

"Oh yeah," I winced. "Sorry, baby."

Edward picked up my hand and played with my fingers. His eyes glazed over, but he spoke slowly, deliberately.

"We were leaving Seattle," he sighed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I was...trying to right a wrong. We weren't together, but her husband found out, and he hurt her." He ran a heavy hand through his hair. "I was taking her to a safe place – a shelter in California. I was going to drop her off."

I couldn't help myself. "You were going to leave her there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, still focusing on my fingers. "It was something I needed to do for her, but I couldn't be with her. She had..." His lip curled in anger. "Well, I wasn't the only man she'd used to try and escape her husband."

The picture he was painting of Gwen wasn't flattering. She sounded like she had married someone she didn't love, and then tried to find that love everywhere. His jaw clenched as he began to speak again.

"If Charlie was there, then he told you that the snowstorm was so bad, we weren't found for almost twenty-four hours." He looked over at me, and I nodded. "What else did he tell you?"

"Um, that you were barely conscious and covered in blood – dehydrated." I frowned, fighting my tears. "He said you couldn't talk, and that Gwen died on impact."

"I didn't realize she wasn't wearing her seat belt."

"And you were?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And you lost control on the ice?" I asked and he nodded again. He was done. I could see it on his face that he wasn't going to say much more. I scooted closer so we were eye to eye. "I'm still here, still loving you. May I ask one thing?"

"Sure," he sighed, touching my face with the lightest of touches. His fingertips barely made contact with my cheek.

"You got mad at her, didn't you?" I frowned. "You found out you weren't the only guy, and you got pissed, maybe said or did some things that weren't so...um, nice?"

"That's a really pleasant way of putting it, Bella," he frowned, looking down at his hands. "I was so mad that... I told her husband about all her indiscretions."

"Oh," I winced. "And he hurt her. Did you know he would hurt her?"

"I didn't care at the time," he sighed, looking up when everyone started to get ready to go back to the trail. "I was blinded by rage. I told you I was possessive, and I thought I really cared for her."

"I guess in some weird way, I don't blame you for being mad," I said, standing up and letting him help me with my pack.

"I know," he said, turning me to face him. "And there's still more to that. How we got to that point..." He shook his head back and forth slowly.

"Okay," I nodded. "Was Emmett involved in this?"

"No," he shook his head. "He knew of her. She was at UW with us. He didn't know any details about her or her husband or Dad until the wreck."

"Dad?"

"That's not a story for now, Bella," he growled, his face darkening with hatred.

"Okay, okay," I crooned, stepping in front of him before we joined the rest of the group. "Look at me," I smiled. "It's fine, and you're doing great, Edward, really. I'm willing to listen to this story until we're old and gray, understand?"

He snorted, but nodded with a slight smile. "You'd still be beautiful," he teased, tugging a lock of my hair.

"And you'd be distinguishably handsome," I tapped his nose. I leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. I reached up and lifted the hair on his brow to place another kiss on his forehead. "Come on, shaggy, let's go get you sheared." I laughed, narrowly avoiding his tickling fingers that reached for me.

Edward was quiet for a few hours, but not in his usual brooding way. He just looked tired and contemplative. Occasionally, I would reach over and take his hand in mine. We would walk hand in hand for as long as the trail would let us.

It was mid-afternoon by the time we reached the little town we'd been aiming for. Emmett and Edward both wanted to check in with their mother, and Rose, Alice, and I wanted a cold drink; something other than water.

Jasper, after much pushing by Alice, decided to get a trim as well. The boys headed into the local barber shop, while we sat at a table in a little park to wait for them.

"That was quite the serious conversation you had in that meadow, Bells," Rose said, leaning on her hands at the table.

"Yeah," I frowned. "He's slowly talking about the wreck." Both girls' eyes widened in surprise. "This Gwen girl doesn't sound nice, but I don't know much – just what he's told me." Edward was well aware that I discussed things with the girls, because they had been there when I had talked to Charlie.

"So, she did die on impact?" Alice asked, sipping a cold soda that was almost as big as she was.

"Yeah, no seatbelt."

"Oh," they both groaned.

"He hates himself so much about this whole thing...and then he mentioned his dad was involved," I frowned. "You know, the more I hear about him..."

"Don't you know it?" Rose frowned. "He sounds like a real piece of work."

"Right?" I growled. "Anyway, let me check in with Charlie." I pulled out my phone, but Charlie didn't answer. However, there were two messages I hadn't listened to. The first one was from Mike.

"Bells," he sighed, "look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way, honest. Your friend was right. I did lose the best thing I ever had. And I can't apologize enough. Listen, I'll be leaving for Florida in two weeks. I'll leave everything of yours for you to pack. I'll even leave some boxes. We were friends once. Please keep in touch. Let's not lose that."

My eyebrows shot up as I listened to that message. I replayed it for Rose to hear. She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, at least you can stay at your apartment to pack."

"I guess," I snickered.

The second message was from Charlie.

"Hey, pumpkin," he sighed into the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that I would be away for a few days. Billy and I are going fishing over the weekend, and I'm going to stay with him. Just wanted to let you know." He paused for a moment. "And um, Bells...I wanted to tell you one more thing about the Cullen boy's accident. I had left the file out and found it while cleaning my desk the other day. The autopsy on the girl...well, it came back that she was pregnant. Test results said it wasn't his, though, Belly. But I thought you should know. Be safe, and call me soon."

"Oh fuck," I sighed, handing my phone to Rose. Her mouth fell open as she replayed Charlie's message. "He really needs to stop giving me information," I groaned, rubbing my face in frustration.

"I bet she told him it was his," Rose guessed, and Alice nodded as she listened to the message. "She sounds like the type. She needed an out, and I bet she thought Edward was the key."

"I agree." I took my phone back from Alice and looked across the street. The boys were all still inside the barber shop. "Another subject, please," I begged. "I can't think about this anymore. I get pissed, and I want to hurt someone for doing this to him."

"Okay," Alice nodded. An impish smile crawled over her features. "So," she smirked, "guess who else is moving to Seattle..."

"You two?" Rose laughed. "Why?"

"I guess Edward and Emmett offered Jasper a job. He has a degree in architecture. They told him that they were still going to try to keep their business going. Jasper offered to help," Alice smiled. "We have no ties anywhere, and you two are the best friends I've ever had. So we're stalking you," she giggled.

"That's awesome!" I laughed, giving her a high five.

"I thought so," she nodded.

Her head turned, and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, damn," she snorted, "if that isn't a pile of handsome right there."

Rose and I both turned to see the boys walking towards us. They looked much cleaner, their hair so much shorter.

"God, you have to feel better," I laughed as Edward straddled the picnic bench beside me. It was still messy, but short enough that he looked completely sex ravaged. "I like it," I smirked, raking my fingers through it.

"I can see, at least," he smiled. His eyes looked lighter, and he seemed to be in a better mood. From the look on Emmett's pride-filled face, I could imagine he was responsible. I held my drink out for Edward, and he took a sip. He sighed gratefully and kissed my cheek with a thank you that I think was for more than the drink.

"And that's important, considering we're walking along mountains and cliffs," Jasper teased.

"Come on," Emmett smiled, "let's stop for the day. There's a hostel right up the street."

OoOoOo

"Just call her later, Em," Edward sighed. "She might be at the store or something."

"Yeah," his brother sighed, resting back in the lounge chair.

We had made to the next hostel and all agreed that instead of taking a zero day, we would just stop early for the night. It wasn't even sunset yet. Maggie rested her head on Edward's lap, and he was stroking her ear. They had been trying to call Esme for the last few hours, but she wasn't picking up either her cell or the house phone.

"She's allowed to leave the house," Rose teased. They both chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, kids," Harold, the owner of the hostel called to us. "Dinner's ready. I know you're starving. Those girls need weight on their bones."

He was the sweetest of old men. He had recently lost his wife of forty-something years, but her last request was that he keep up the hostel as long as he could. They had been running it for as long as they had been married, which was like forty-something years.

"Yes, sir," the boys all chuckled.

We were the only ones there so far, but it was early in the day. Harold said he didn't expect any more Thruhikers until the next day.

As we joined him in his dining room, Edward's eyes locked onto an old upright piano in the corner of a sitting room. We all ran into him when he stopped cold. He looked to Harold, asking, "Do you play?" His voice was reverent, almost a whisper.

"No, son," Harold smiled wistfully. "That was Helen's gift."

"May I?" Edward smiled, looking younger than I had ever seen him.

"Eat first," Harold chuckled. "And then you can entertain us all."

"Yes, sir," Edward smiled. His cheeks tinged a light pink when he realized we were all watching him.

Emmett chuckled softly. "Ed, don't make it all boring classical now, okay?" He slapped his brother's back when we all sat down.

"Classical isn't boring," Rose huffed. "It's timeless. Edward, play what you want."

"Okay," Edward laughed.

"Yeah," I smiled, "it's about time I got to hear you."

"That old thing has only heard church songs," Harold chuckled at us. "Should be interesting to see what a young pair of hands can make it do."

Harold was an amazing cook. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and biscuits covered the table. We ate like kings and queens. With every second and third helping that we all took, Harold glowed with pride.

But it was Edward's side glances at the piano that were adorable to watch – and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Go, Ed," Jasper laughed. "You look like you're about to burst."

With a chuckle and a smile, he stood up and pulled the bench out. He lifted the lid over the keys. He didn't even look like my Edward. A calm, knowledgeable serenity settled over him as his beautiful hands flowed over the keys. The chords he made were so pretty, the songs easily recognizable. He played classical, contemporary, and even for Harold, a few old church songs.

"How do you know gospel?" Emmett snorted.

"Piano lessons, Em," Edward smiled, but didn't turn around. "We had to learn it all."

"Yeah, I lasted about a month with those," Emmett laughed. "Mom said Eddie took to the piano like a fish takes to water."

Harold laughed, shaking his head. "Edward, when did you start playing?"

"Six," he finally turned around. "Bella, baby, come here," he smiled, patting the seat beside him. I took a seat next to him, watching his hands as he whispered in my ear, "I've had this one in my head since I met you."

It was an amazing song, completely stunning with moments of sadness and crescendos that sounded almost erotic. I didn't realize I was crying until he'd stopped playing and wiped a tear away.

"That was really pretty, Edward," I sniffled. "Did you write that?" He nodded quietly.

"You compose?" Jasper smiled.

"Just a few things," Edward shrugged, but his eyes didn't leave mine. "Why are you crying, my love?"

"It's too pretty to hold in. There are sad parts in there," I sighed.

"You were sad when I met you," he smirked.

"I love you," I mouthed, realizing we weren't alone in the room.

"And I love you," he chuckled, wiping another tear. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I need a cigarette, what about you?" he asked, his eyebrow rising. I nodded and took his hand as we left everyone behind us.

"I can't believe you wrote that," I smiled as he sat down in a chair, pulling me into his lap.

"I don't think about it," he shrugged. "Notes just come to me sometimes."

Edward lit us a cigarette, settling me in a more comfortable position with my back to his chest. My legs hung over each side of his. I leaned my temple to his jaw as his long fingers traced lazy circles around my kneecap. It was a comfortable silence.

Maggie laid down beside us, reminding me of something Charlie had said once. I turned my head, pressing my lips to Edward's cheek.

"What was that for?" he smirked, nuzzling my neck.

"I just remembered something Charlie said, and I meant to tell you," I smiled, feeling him tense all around me. "Relax." I twisted around slightly in his arms. "I think you'll like this."

"Okay," he nodded.

"When Charlie realized who you were, he asked what I thought about you," I snickered.

"And just what did you say?" he smirked, raising his dark, sexy eyebrow at me.

There was no way I could resist teasing him. "I told him that you were fuck hot and made my panties wet," I purred, dragging my lips down his cheek and raking my nails over his stomach.

"Bella," he laughed, his head falling back. I leaned in, pressing my lips to his neck. "What did you really say?" He was still chuckling, a slight blush on his face.

"I said that you were really nice and that you took care of me when I was hiking alone," I smiled, picking up his hand and linking our fingers together. "Then he asked if Mags liked you."

"I'm beginning to understand why all of you trust her," he chuckled, reaching down to tug her ear. She looked back at him with a goofy grin, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

"Rose told him that she adored you." I tilted my head at him. "He said that you must be good people – that you had just seen some shit."

"He did?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

"Say it again, Bella," he smiled, leaning his head back. His eyelashes were long, making his face take on a very lust-filled expression. He was dangerously handsome.

"I love you," I sighed with a smile, standing up to turn around. I straddled his legs, meeting him face to face.

Edward's hands caressed my back and thigh softly. "I love you so much," he breathed, pulling me to his lips. His hand slipped slowly up my back and into my hair.

I didn't need his encouragement to turn my head. With a heavy moan from the both of us, our tongues met in lazy, wet strokes. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, holding me securely to his chest. My hands made their way up his neck, twisting his shorter locks through my fingers.

I don't know how long we just kissed, never taking it any further than a caress here or a moan there. It could have been minutes or hours. I had no idea. I felt drunk with love and lust as we lost ourselves in different kisses – deep and wanton, chaste and sweet, licking and nipping – all of them leaving us breathless and smiling lip to lip when we were busted.

"Get a room," Emmett growled, laughing when Edward flipped him off without removing his forehead from mine.

"We had the entire outdoors," I sighed, smiling when Edward chuckled.

"Until we were so rudely interrupted," he added, rolling his eyes at Emmett's shameless laugh. "That was the Best. Kiss. Ever," he crooned sexily in my ear.

"Uh huh," I nodded, feeling almost light-headed. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the sounds of Emmett and Jasper starting a fire in Harold's fire pit, Rose and Alice talking about places to live in Seattle, and Edward's deep and steady heartbeat. My eyelids grew heavy with happiness, contentment, and exhaustion. Picking up his hand, I curled it to my chest, sighing when I felt his sweet kiss to my forehead. And then I knew no more.

EDWARD

"Put her to bed, Eddie," Emmett smiled, his eyes taking on a softness when it came to Bella.

"I will," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "It's too soon. She'll wake up if I move now."

There wasn't a single person out there that believed me. And I really didn't care. She had fallen asleep in my arms, and I didn't want her heartbeat to stop thumping against my chest or her fingers to stop twitching in my hand. Placing another kiss to her forehead, I slipped lower in the chair and held my girl close.

As I rubbed her back softly, barely hearing the conversation around me, her muscles slowly relaxed, and she melted further into me.

My girl. I closed my eyes and let that possessive term float over me. I liked it. No, I really fucking loved it. She was mine. She was mine as much as I was hers. Just when I think I can't get through something, she would push and pull me along.

There were things I needed to tell her, and she was so damn patient. I promised myself that before we were finished with this hike, she would know everything. She knew Gwen was married and that she had cheated on me. She knew I had been so upset with finding out about her infidelity, I told her husband. If anyone could understand that part of my story, it was Bella.

Upset wasn't the word. I was a rabid dog when I found out. It was Emmett that had told me. I would have, and almost had, destroyed our apartment if it weren't for my brother. He'd slammed me to the ground in order for me to gain control over my emotions. Once I had, I told him about her. All about her. I told him she was married to Caius Verducci, a business rival of our father's.

He knew I had met Gwen at school. She was in my economics class with me. She was a pretty girl with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. Like most freshmen, she hung out at the local coffee shop. We were attracted instantly. She never mentioned that she didn't live on campus or that she was married. She didn't mention that she was the daughter of my father's old business associate, Stephen Harper. She saw me coming and knew exactly who I was from the very beginning.

I discovered her biggest secret the night of a Christmas party at my parents' house. She was there with Caius. When she saw me, she pulled me aside, begging for me to understand. She told me her father had basically arranged the marriage in order to merge with Caius' company. My attraction for her couldn't be denied, though at the time, I was sure I loved her. So we kept our relationship a secret.

Until my father found out. I took a deep breath to stop my temper from getting out of control.

When I told Caius, I told him everything. I told him about her pregnancy and every man she had been with besides me. When Gwen called me and told me that Caius had beat her, I immediately went to get her. I couldn't be with her, but I needed to make it right. I had poured gasoline onto an inferno, and it was my fault she was hurt. I didn't _have_ to tell him there were other men, and I _certainly_ didn't have to tell Caius about the baby. But I had. And he'd tried to kill her over it.

The police report of the wreck explained all of her injuries as accident related. They weren't. The report also stated she died on impact. She didn't. She suffered for hours next to me in that mangled car, begging to me to save our baby. It wasn't until later I was told the baby wasn't mine.

That was my nightmares. That was what woke me up every night for over two years – hearing her cry out to me, thinking my unborn child was dying right next to me. Gwen lasted for four hours, until the cold and her internal injuries took her life. But I would always feel responsible for the loss of two lives that night.

My body shuddered with the memory, bringing me back to the present. I closed my eyes, inhaling deep the scent of Bella's hair. "Oh, baby," I sighed softly into her hair, "I love you so fucking much." She wrapped her arms tighter around me, almost as if she could sense I needed her. "Come on, beautiful, let me take you to bed."

With that, I bid a quiet goodnight to everyone and walked into the house with her still in my arms. She never even woke up when I tucked her into bed beside me.

OoOoOo

"_I'll kill you, you little shit," Caius shouted, pushing his body away from his car. His driver sat impassively behind the wheel of his limo like nothing was about to happen._

"_Bite me," I growled, still pissed off after having confronted Gwen. "She's all yours." I huffed a bitter laugh, "Well, as much yours as she'll let you. Though I think she's fucking every guy in my brother's dorm."_

"_You lie," he growled. _

"_And one of us sprung a leak in our condom, 'cause she's pregnant," I snapped. "Why would I lie?" My hands were balled up at my sides, my entire body shaking with rage. My heart was shattered. I was an asshole for all the girls I treated like shit. This is what it fucking felt like to have your heart stomped on, spit on, and handed back to you without so much as a fuck you. "Good luck," I snorted. "It could be any one of us."_

"_That stupid bitch," he snarled. I shrugged, knowing I had called her that myself not even an hour before. "He only told me about you. He didn't mention anyone else," he muttered, almost to himself._

"_Who?" _

_An evil smile crossed Caius' features. With his long blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like an angel of death._

"_Carlisle," he smirked. "He ratted you out, son..."_

"_No," I shook my head. "He told you?"_ _I shook my head in denial. All that bullshit about helping us. All the lies about how love would win out. And my own father sold me out to his rival, just to get a leg up._

"Edward, baby," I heard in my ear. "Baby, wake up. It's not real. It's just a dream."

I opened my eyes to see the sweetest of sights. Deep brown, loving eyes raked over me with concern.

"I'm so, so sorry," she begged, sitting down beside me. "I shouldn't have left you, but I needed to use the bathroom. And then the smell of coffee was too much to resist."

I smiled at her ramblings. "Baby," I sat up and stretched. "I don't expect you to be glued to my side. Sleeping or not."

"I know, but I just..."

"It's fine, love."

She nodded and handed me a cup of coffee. "That dream sounded rough. You called out for me."

"I'm sure I did," I frowned, looking down at the mug in my hands. "I've come to depend on you. That's not fair of me."

"Sure it's fair," she snickered. "I need you just as much." She leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Now, get dressed. Harold made an amazing breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once I was showered and dressed, I walked out to see that Bella had packed up my things. I joined everyone at the table. Harold was a gracious host, and seemed to enjoy being surrounded by loud and boisterous young people. He egged my brother on for silly stories, which Emmett was only to happy to tell him.

Maggie sat at his side, taking pieces of sausage he thought he was sneaking her. I smiled and shook my head when they both would wait until Bella was looking another way. Maggie was a piece of work.

Before we all left Harold, we thanked him, the girls covering him with hugs and kisses. I couldn't help but chuckle when his face turned beet red.

I pulled out my phone to try our mother one more time. There was no answer at the home phone, so I tried her cell. It went straight to voice mail, but she had changed her message.

"Hi, this is Esme. I can't get to the phone, so leave a message. And if this is my handsome boys, I'm with your Aunt Jane for the day...she's having some tests run at the hospital and my phone can't be on. But I love you. Check in again when you can. And let me hear your voices."

I smiled, waving my brother over, and we both left her a message that we were fine and that we loved her.

We were in Massachusetts most of the day, opting to stop just before sunset just inside Vermont. We were all surprised at the good timing we had made that day. As we all collapsed around the campfire, no one really talked. We sat as couples, speaking softly to one another.

"I need to tell you something," Bella said nervously.

"What, beautiful?" I smiled, leaning back against the log.

"I know Gwen was pregnant," she winced, bracing herself for my reaction.

"Yes, she was," I nodded, picking up Bella's hand and playing with her fingers. "It wasn't mine, though."

"I know that, too," she sighed, forcing me to look at her. "Is that your nightmares? From the accident?"

"Yes," I whispered, kissing her nose. "I was responsible for two deaths that night."

"Is that why you think you're a bad guy, Edward, because that's not..."

I cut her off with a kiss to her lips. "No," I shook my head. "Well, yes and no. I was..."

"It was an accident, Edward," she urged, caressing my face with her small, warm hands.

"I know," I nodded.

"Did she try to convince you it was yours?" she growled, her face wrinkled in pure disgust at Gwen.

"She did. And succeeded until after the autopsy." I flinched at the last word.

"I don't want to upset you, baby." Bella sighed, tilting her head at me. I wrapped my hand around her ponytail, twisting it around. Her hair was so soft, and with each movement, the scent of it calmed me.

"I'm not," I shook my head. "You know most of the story now. I confronted Gwen at the hotel where we always met. She lost control. She sobbed, telling me she was pregnant and the baby was mine, but by this time, I couldn't believe a word she said. I was too angry."

"I don't blame you," Bella frowned, rubbing her hand up and down my chest.

"I left her at the hotel, crying hysterically on the floor." I winced at how heartless that sounded. "By the time I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, her husband was waiting for me. I was so raging mad, I told him I wasn't the only guy and that she was pregnant. He was livid, but at her, not me."

"So he went home and confronted her himself?" she asked, already knowing that answer. I nodded slowly. "And he hurt her. Is that when she called you?" I nodded again. "Did you feel remorse for telling him? Is that why you tried to make it right by taking her somewhere safe?"

"Yes, Bella." I sighed. "I felt bad that she got hurt, but I couldn't even look at her."

My girl studied my face for a moment. "Enough," she smiled sweetly. "No more tonight, okay?"

"You started it," I smirked, poking her in the stomach. Her sweet giggle was like music to me. "I think I deserve a trade."

"You want a scar, huh?" she smirked. She was so sexy, and she didn't even know it. "I've told you most everything, I think. Let's see," she mused, biting her bottom lip as she tried to think of a story for me. I chuckled at her. She was too adorable. "Don't laugh," she huffed. "I love that you know everything about me."

"Me too," I teased, "but I think you're just stalling."

"Shut it," she laughed. She swatted away a bug, and her eyes lit up. "Oh I know," she beamed, holding up her shirt sleeve. There was a faint scar at the top of her shoulder. "This will make you laugh. I got this when my friend Jake tried to teach me, Mike, and Rose how to ride four wheelers."

"Those can be really dangerous, baby," I frowned, tracing my finger over the almost invisible scar.

"We were supervised," she growled, folding her arms across her chest. "But that was from a branch smacking me when we got to close to the brush." I smirked, loving her sweet, put-out face.

I leaned in and kissed the scar. "Can I have it?" I whispered against her skin.

"If you're going to take it, you better get me in that tent," she purred sexily in my ear.

We bid everyone goodnight, not that they were paying any attention to us. They were all off in their own worlds. Maggie settled just outside the tent flap when we crawled in.

Something changed when we were finally alone. Well, as alone as we could be with two other couples just on the other side of a thin piece of fabric. The air became charged, causing both of us to look at each other with questioning faces.

Bella reached down, lifting her shirt over her head, and I followed her example. I leaned forward, crawling on all fours to press my lips to the scar on her shoulder again. This time, my tongue swirled over it, tasting it.

"Really take it," she breathed, her eyes locked with mine. Without looking away from her, I opened my mouth to suck her skin. She gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly and her breathing picking up.

"I want you, baby," I sighed, pushing her onto her back and looming over her. "You're so beautiful." I shook my head in awe of her. "I want to touch you. Everywhere."

"Edward," she moaned, her brow furrowing as she reached for me. God, I loved the sound of my name coming from her lips. I tugged at her shorts, stripping them off of her as she lifted her hips. She sat up, flicking open the button of my cargo shorts. With a little shifting around, I was out of them.

"Turn around," I commanded, my voice not as soft as I would have liked, but she didn't seem to care. I sat back on my heels, pulling her back to my chest so that my hands could roam her soft, smooth skin. I reached up and tugged her ponytail down, brushing all of her hair away from her shoulder.

I ravished her neck and shoulder, all the while my hands cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. She arched into my hands, her breathing heavy as she tried to keep her noises in. I skimmed my hand down to the soft hairs of her mound, finally cupping her in a possessive way. She whimpered, leaning her head back to my shoulder.

"Always so ready for me," I whispered into her ear, dragging my teeth along her earlobe. She nodded, closing her eyes tight as she tried to control herself. "You said only I could do this to you, right?" I asked, slipping my fingers between her folds. She nodded again, her hands gripping my forearms. She was urging me for more – more squeezes to her breast, more touches to her most sensitive area. I was teasing her, coming so close but not quite to where she wanted.

"Please," she begged, her entire body writhing in front of me. "I have never been this wet...with anyone, Edward."

My eyes closed, my nostrils flaring at the wanton feelings that splashed over me. I claimed her with my fingers, delving two inside of her as deep as they could go. My thumb made tight circles around her swollen nub. She twitched around me, already so close, as my mouth attached to the soft spot behind her ear.

Her hips undulated in the same rhythm as my hand, her juices making a sound I was afraid could be heard outside our tent. "I want you to come for me, my love, hard. I'm going to help you keep quiet, okay?" Air rushed from her lungs, her eyes closing as she got closer and closer to the edge. As soon as her tight walls clenched down around my fingers, my hand shot to her mouth, muffling the sound I knew she couldn't help. Nor would I ever want her to.

She pressed her sweaty forehead into the crook of my neck as her body writhed like a snake. As her spasms slowed, so did her movements. I lifted her up, keeping her back to me as I positioned her over my now throbbing cock. I was dying to be inside of her.

"Is this okay?" I whispered.

"So okay," she nodded, slipping down over me. We both stopped all movement once I was sheathed completely inside of her warmth. My head fell forward to her shoulder, and hers fell back. Our breathing was shallow and ragged as she started to roll her hips over me. "Kiss me," she commanded in my ear, turning her head.

With shared breaths and muffled moans, we reveled in being one. Teeth nipped lips and tongues collided as our bodies reacted on their own. We let instinct take over, only controlling our mouths, but letting our hands do what they wanted as we met each other thrust for thrust.

Bella broke from my mouth, leaning forward and resting on her hands. I sat up on my knees and took her in the most basic of ways – and she felt fucking amazing. Her walls fluttered around me again as I cupped her perfect ass in my hands, squeezing and kneading at her flesh. Her head fell between her shoulders as she fought to keep her sounds down.

I leaned over her, my arms on each side of hers, my lips at her ear. "You feel so good this way, baby," I breathed as quietly as I could. "You're close, beautiful. You need my help to keep it quiet?"

Her head nodded fervently. With a few more unbelievably deep thrusts, her breathing stopped altogether. I covered her mouth again, whispering in her ear. "That's it, come for me. Only I can do this to you. I love you so fucking much, do you know?" She nodded under my hand, her walls clamping down on me, and I was done. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, my teeth biting down. She bucked under me as another orgasm shot through her.

I saw stars at the feel of us coming together. Once I could see straight, I pulled the covers of our sleeping bag back and pulled her to me. "I'm sorry," I sighed, placing a kiss at the mark I had left on her.

"I'm not," she giggled shamelessly. She rolled in my arms to face me. "I like it when you lose control." She smirked, tangling her legs with mine. "It's damn sexy."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep, silly girl."

"'Kay," she sighed, nuzzling my neck. We both mumbled _'I love you,'_ and were asleep almost before the next breath we took.

OoOoOo

Vermont was a long walk, and most of the time a stunning view surrounded us. Bella used up more than one battery taking pictures over the next few days. As we neared New Hampshire, Emmett tried to call our mother again.

Again, no answer, but this time there was no change on her voice mail message.

"We'll try her again at the next hostel," I sighed, frowning. She had never not answered. Not that I expected her to sit around and wait for our calls, but it had been some time since we had actually heard her voice.

The next hostel happened to be just inside the New Hampshire state line. We were debating on whether to take a zero day or not. Bella voted yes, because she needed to charge her camera. Rose and Alice wanted to do some laundry. My brother, Jasper, and I really didn't care.

"Okay," Rose smiled, "we stay one day." She looked up at Emmett, concern on her face. "You guys should try your mom again."

"You're right," he sighed, kissing her lips and pulling out his phone. He shook his head when there wasn't any answer again. "A week?" he growled, looking over at me. "We haven't been able to reach her for a week? I'm starting to worry."

I nodded, but tried not to dwell on it. "If it happens one more time, we'll have to call Dad's office."

"Fuck," Emmett snarled. "Yeah, that's just what I'm looking forward to. A chat with Daddy."

I laughed, slapping him on the back. His malice towards our father was in protection of me. Our separation from Cullen Construction was in vengeance for what he'd done – to me. Emmett may never forgive him for almost losing his best friend and baby brother in the accident.

"Okay," I chuckled, "then we'll just keep trying her."

We settled into the small house without much fanfare. The owners lived in the house next door, allowing the Thruhikers to come and go as they pleased.

Everyone was on the honor system. Signs were posted all over the small house stating that hikers were responsible for their own food, clean up, and laundry.

We weren't the only people staying there that night. Two summer hikers heading south, Tyson and Danny, were the other guests. Emmett affectionately dubbed them "Cheech and Chong." They were fried. Not just fried, but their brain cells never stood a chance at recovery.

Our girls took pity on them when they saw the only food they had was peanut butter and jelly. They offered to cook if the two guys pitched in. And they did – with huge happy smiles and hugs – the latter of which I was none to happy about.

After a whole day of lounging around and laundry, and two nights of indoor sleep, we began our hike back out on the trail. We were looking at another three weeks or slightly more before the hike was over – a thought that had me nervous and excited.

Nervous, because I knew the separation from my Bella would be the hardest thing I would ever face. I had fallen in love with her, and knew there was no way I could face my life without her. She deserved better than me, but the selfish creature I was couldn't give her up.

I was excited about the finish as well. For the first time in a really long time, Emmett and I were going to finish something we had started. It was sense of accomplishment and pride.

As Maine neared, Bella began asking a few more questions. She knew just about everything concerning my past. The only thing she remained ignorant of was my father's betrayal and the last words exchanged between Gwen and myself that fateful night. Those were things I didn't know if I could share. And as I told her so, I saw nothing but complete and utter love on her face.

"Can I tell you my opinion, baby?" she whispered in our tent. We were at the last campsite before Maine.

"Always," I smiled, kissing the back of her neck. We were spooned together, trying to ignore the sounds of the couples around us and a bobcat in heat somewhere to the east.

"I think Gwen knew who you were, was sent in to hurt you...to get to your Dad," she sighed, rolling to face me. I nodded, having come to that conclusion myself months back. "It breaks my heart, Edward. To think that you – as sweet and smart as you are – were used as a pawn in a corporate game of chess. I hate them for it." She sighed, shaking her head. Tears welled up in her eyes, and I kissed them away.

"Me too, baby," I smiled sadly, "and Emmett as well."

We were quiet for a few moments, just holding one another.

"I'm so proud of you," she smiled up at me. "I know there are some things I don't know, but I want to thank you for telling me about you. I love you."

"Thank you for not running." I chuckled when she rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm not perfect, Bella." I frowned, shaking my head. "I'm stubborn and easily discouraged. I have issues that I can't even tell you. I wasn't a good guy."

"You are now," she insisted. "I could care less about the past, except for the fact that it still pains you."

"How long will we be apart?" I asked suddenly.

"A month, maybe...give or take," she frowned, but her eyes held the same concern as mine.

"And you'll call me every day?" I smiled. "Send me pictures of your stunning face?"

"Yes," she giggled, rolling her eyes at me again. "I have a surprise I'm thinking about for all of us."

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you," she huffed.

"I can force it out of you," I warned, rolling on top of her.

"You can try!" she growled, wriggling underneath me.

I didn't force anything out of her that night but my name from her lips.

We reached Maine three days later. We all celebrated at the state line with an unbelievable and immature happy dance – led by Emmett and Alice. We decided to revel in our accomplishment by taking a much deserved break for a few hours.

I was lounging with my head in Bella's lap when my brother's booming, angry voice caused us all to snap around to him.

"Uncle Garrett, tell me, right fucking now!" he growled into the phone. "Where is my mom?" He fumbled with his phone, turning the speaker on.

"Em, your father's in the hospital," I heard my uncle's voice on the phone. "Your mother's been with him. I just got here to wait for you two to call."

"Garrett, what the fuck happened?" I asked, standing up to gather around Emmett with everyone else.

"Heart attack, Edward," he sighed. "Your mom is asking for you boys. She told me to tell you she needs you."

My eyes locked with my brother's. I could see the same internal battle I was going through. Do we go for our mother? Or do we finish, because our hatred for our father was too high and we were selfish? We seemed to come to the same conclusion. Our mother needed us, despite the fact that it was over a man we no longer wanted to speak to.

"Really?" I asked Emmett quietly. He nodded slowly, sadly, glancing around to Bella, and then lingering his now very loving gaze on Rose. I turned my head to Bella; there was nothing but concern and worry on her sweet features. I didn't want to leave her, but the only thing that made me say the next statement was knowing we would soon be living in the same state. "Tell Mom we're coming."

* * *

**A/N...I know...it's a cliffie of sorts, but it's the fact they're leaving that will bug you. Relax and trust that I'm taking this WAY into life after the trail. I know you trust me... ;)**

**And Edward...well, you now have the whole story. Gwen, daughter of Stephen Harper (Carlisle's competitor), knew EXACTLY what she was doing when it came to Edward. Her dad bargained her out to Caius AND Edward. The poor girl had no mind of her own. She not only did what was asked of her, but tried to find an escape. Emmett caught her with another guy and told his brother, who in perfect Edward-like temper, flew into a rage. He confronted her about the guys at school and she countered with a pregnancy. **

**Edward came unglued and left her shattered on the floor of the hotel they always met. But as he pulled into his driveway, Caius confronted him about his own indiscretions with Gwen. As angry as Edward was, he threw her...pregancy, college boys and all...under the bus. Caius beat her half to death over it. Feeling some regret, Edward tried to fix the situation by at least taking her some place safe. They never made it.**

**Edward's nightmares are of being trapped in the car with a dying girl...of seeing all the mistakes he made...his temper tantrum and harsh words. He feels responsible for Gwen and the baby, even though the child ended up not being his.**

**And yes, though Bella doesn't know this, Carlisle was the one that ratted his own flesh and blood out.**

**Okay...much thanks to JenRar for her beta on this. And on Twilighted. **

**Oh, and I've updated my profile. There is now a section for updates and notes on my stories. And the link to Photobucket which has an album for every story. In the Nature of Love album is a map of AT. There's also new banners for some of the older stories.**

**Okay...review for me. I just know you'll have opinions on all of this...and since I'm posting early, you'll humor me, right? LOL ;) Later...**


	10. A Parting of Ways

**A/N...Okay, so the boys are leaving, so this gets a touch emotional. This is the last chapter on the trail. And it's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but it looks like Thursday will be the next post date. Maybe...please don't hold it against me if it turns out to be Friday.**

**And I need to point out that these 6 people have been living as a family for almost 5 months. They know everything about each other, so don't think that when they're talking, they're doing it behind someone's back. Everyone knows everything.**

**Okay, the last of the trail...**

CHAPTER 10

Maine – five months into the trail

A Parting of Ways

EDWARD

"The closest airport would be Portland, Maine," Emmett said as I searched on my phone. I nodded, taking a sheet of paper and a pen from an outstretched hand. "We can rent a car in Rumford, Ed. Uncle Garrett's looking it up now."

"'Kay," I sighed, pulling out my own phone. "Did they say what triggered it?" I asked without looking up.

Emmett had his phone on speaker. "Edward, your Uncle Aro approached him again on your behalf, and I'm sorry to say we both ended up in his office. Caius is trying to accuse him of some unlawful acts."

I sighed, my head falling back and my eyes closing in frustration. I looked at Emmett, whose face had turned fierce with anger. "You know what?" I growled, "I don't want to know, Uncle Garrett. Really. Dad's on his own."

"I don't blame you two. It's probably best." His voice was tight with concern. "But I'll warn you. Lou's going to want to see you when you get here. I think your dad has some sort of living will...and you boys will be responsible for Cullen Construction." Lou was my father's personal lawyer. If there was anyone that knew the shit that was under the rocks at Cullen Construction, it was Lou Williams. He wasn't a bad guy, but he had worked for our father so long, there was no going back.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Emmett growled, looking out around him and back to me. "Not a chance," he snarled. "We'll call you when we get to the airport, Uncle G. Tell Mom we're on our way. Okay?"

"Sure thing," he sighed. The call ended, the tension palpable between my brother and me.

Anything Carlisle Cullen had gotten himself into, he deserved.

Within moments, our little group had gone from completely relaxed to high alert. After another thirty minutes and with our uncle's help, we had all the arrangements made.

Until we were stopped by two very concerned faces.

"Let us come with you," Bella frowned, putting a hand over mine. I looked between her and Rose, and they were both dead serious. 

"Rosie," Emmett sighed, shaking his head. He turned to me. He had the same question all over his face as I did. What do we say? It wasn't that we didn't want them to come, but we both would feel guilty about taking them away from finishing Bella's next book. We both didn't even want to go see a man we could barely talk _about_, much less talk _to_. And we definitely didn't want them involved in any investigation that my father might be under.

"Please, Em," Rose frowned. He sighed, pulling her aside.

I looked down to see tears pooling in Bella's eyes. Maggie was pacing circles around her, moaning in frustration at the feelings she was picking up on. "Love," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I tugged her to the closest rock and sat down, pulling her to stand between my legs. "You really don't want to see this. _I_ don't even want to see this."

"Don't you want my help?" she asked, sounding completely heartbroken.

"Always, every day, my love," I nodded, brushing the hair away from her face. "But what about Mags? What about finishing this trail for your book, baby? And then you're moving to me, Bella. I'd rather wait so I can keep you. Permanently."

"I know," she sniffled, cupping my face. "I just...I really didn't want to finish this without you, Edward." She looked around and then back to me. I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and wiping away her tears. "I want to be there for you."

I took her hand and placed it over my heart. "You're right here," I whispered, feeling my own emotions take over. "You've completely moved in..._right here_." My forehead fell to her stomach, and I squeezed my eyes closed. I had finally found the one person that made me whole, and I had to rip myself away from her. Her sad face told me she felt exactly the same. She ran her fingers through my hair, placing kisses to the top of my head. "We don't want to go, baby. But you really shouldn't be around for this shit. Let us try and smooth it all. Let us see where we stand when we get there. If it weren't for my mom, Bella, I wouldn't go. I swear."

"I know," she breathed into my hair. She lifted my face by placing her palms flat on my cheeks. "You call me every chance you can. If I don't have a signal, you leave a fucking message. Got it?"

"I wouldn't dare disobey that command, beautiful," I nodded, my brow wrinkling as I took a deep breath. "You won't be long – two weeks at most – before you're done with this thing. Then I want you to pack like the wind, my Bella. You get to Charlie's ASAP."

"I was planning on it," she chuckled, sniffling and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Maggie whined, unable to contain herself any longer. Her head squeezed between us so she could lick my face and nuzzle Bella's hand. "She thinks we're fighting or something," Bella smiled, biting her lip.

"My girls," I smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much." I had come to depend on them both, to consider them mine and mine alone.

"Edward," Jasper sighed from behind Bella. "Let us all at least see you to the car rental place in that next town. Okay, dude?" Alice was agreeing with him at his side.

I looked up at Bella, and she was nodding like a child. I couldn't say no to her. I had a feeling I would never be able to tell her no, even if we lived to be a hundred. I looked over at my brother, who was holding a discouraged Rose. His arm was around her shoulders, but he nodded. He shrugged like he couldn't part either.

The hike into the next town took hours, but we made it just before the rental placed closed.

Once my brother and I had signed all the necessary paperwork, made arrangements to turn the rental back in at the airport, and loaded the sedan they had brought around to the front door, we set our things in the trunk with heavy sighs and even heavier hearts. Neither of us wanted to stop the hike. Neither of us wanted to leave the girls, or Alice and Jasper for that matter. And we damn well didn't want to get involved with our father's dealings. But the sins of the father always seem to carry over to the sons.

My brother immediately went to kneel in front of Bella, who was sitting with Maggie on a bench off to the side.

"We'll take care of her, Edward," I heard from beside me. I looked down to see Alice looking between us all worriedly. I glanced up at Jasper and Rose.

"I've got it, Ed," Jasper nodded. "I'll see them through 'til the end."

"Promise me," I said, holding out my hand to shake his. "Just promise me you'll keep her safe."

"And piss off my new bosses?" He chuckled, grasping my hand and pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"I'll see them on the plane back to New York, and then we'll call you in a few weeks once we've made it to Seattle."

Alice was nodding along with Rose, who pulled me aside. "You _have_ to check in, Edward. She'll go crazy without you, without knowing you're okay." She raised a dangerous eyebrow at me.

"I will...we both will. Please be safe, okay?"

"Go," she nodded. "Take care of your mom, and I'll get her to you as quickly as I can."

"Thanks," I sighed, turning around to see Emmett kiss the top of Bella's head as she nodded at him. There were huge tears spilling down her cheeks.

I made my way to her, my heart breaking with every step. Emmett slapped my shoulder on his way by. I knelt in front of the girl that had changed me forever. The girl who, in a little less than six months, had become my world, had come to mean more to me than my own life.

Suddenly, our time apart loomed frighteningly before me. I knew my nightmares would return. I knew I was not ready to face the man, sick or not, that was partially to blame for what happened with Gwen. And I truly wasn't ready to leave the sweet, beautiful girl that was reaching for me.

"Say it again, Bella," I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you," she whimpered against my lips.

I scooped her into my arms, sitting on the bench with her in my lap. "And I love you."

BELLA

Maggie whined softly as she watched Emmett and Edward walk into the front doors of the car rental office. "Come on, Mags," I sighed, setting my pack down and falling wearily onto a bench.

My chest was aching, not only at the fact that Edward was leaving me early, but _why_ he was leaving. I worried about his mom, but I worried even more about the strained relationship he and Emmett had with their father. And to walk into such a nasty situation on top of all of that made me anxious for them.

A car was pulled around, some gray nondescript four-door. The boys emerged from the office and loaded up the trunk with all of their belongings.

Maggie hopped up on the bench with me just as Emmett made his way to me. His usually kind, carefree face now harbored worry, wariness, and a touch of sadness.

He knelt his large frame before me. "I wish you were coming, Belly, but I know you understand why you can't." He sighed, reaching over to pet Maggie's head. "It's important that you finish this. It's important to Eddie and Rosie. The minute you're done, you move, though, okay?"

I nodded. "I know. Can you two handle this?"

"That's hard to say," he shrugged. "But if we can't, then you shouldn't be witness to it. Our father's betrayal runs deep. We're only going to be there for Mom."

"Take care of him for me," I begged, my eyes sliding past Emmett. Edward looked nervous as he talked with Alice, Jasper, and Rose.

"You have no idea what you've done for him." Emmett shook his head, a small but sad smile playing on his face. "You focus on getting through this trail and then getting packed. He won't make it long without you, I'm afraid."

"Me, either," I mumbled, nodding.

Emmett studied my face for a moment. So many emotions played over the once happy but now completely serious features of the guy I had grown to love as my big brother.

"Our dad," he frowned, almost growling, "has a way of really _pushing_ Edward's buttons. No matter what, Belly, you need to remember what you two found here. Even if he forgets." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's really important that you promise me that, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, frowning at the direction Emmett was taking this.

"He's easily discouraged, and will shut down if this goes badly. He's like Mom that way. I've been protecting him my whole life, Bells. But you do a better job than me." He grinned, standing up and kissing the top of my head. "Take care of my girl. She means a lot to me." He looked longingly at Rose and then back to me.

"I will."

"Good," he nodded. Kissing the top of my head again, he whispered, "You're the little sister I've always wanted." He chuckled when I sniffled a laugh, giving him an eye roll. "We'll keep you posted, but you get to us soon."

I nodded, unable to smile as I watched Edward run an anxious hand through his hair as he made his way to me. The sob that I had been holding in let loose when he knelt before me, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Say it again, Bella," he begged, his voice a velvet whisper. My arms wrapped around his neck as I lost the last bit of control I had.

I pressed my lips to his, whispering, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Lifting me up, he sat down and kept me in his lap. "And I love you."

I buried my heated face into his neck, letting his nervous pulse thump against my skin. We were quiet for a moment, just holding each other. My fingers caressed the side of his neck as his hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hey, beautiful," he sighed, his own voice cracking, "look at me." He pulled my face up with his fingers gently. "I'll call when we land."

"I'll call when we finish," I nodded. "And every time I have a signal."

"Good girl," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "It's stupid for me to say I'll miss you. It goes beyond that, love."

"I know," I nodded, leaning into his hand when he wiped away my tears. "I'm worried for you," I sighed.

"Don't be," he smiled sweetly. "Maybe my nightmares will turn into torturous dreams of you – of how beautiful you are. Maybe they will be replays of every time you were wrapped naked in my arms."

"Edward," I shook my head, unable to fight my smile. He chuckled softly, kissing my head. "Maybe I can call you every night once we're back in New York. I can tuck you in," I grinned, biting my bottom lip.

"I'd _really_ like that, baby," he nodded like a child. His eyes slipped past me, and I tensed when I realized he had to get on the road.

"It's time," I nodded, my breath hitching. He nodded slowly, his own green pools dark with sadness. He tilted his head at me. "Kiss me, Edward."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he groaned, placing his hand on the side of my face.

What started as something soft and sweet and sad, turned heated and desperate in mere seconds. I gripped his hair fiercely as his own hands lost control. The one on my back grasped my shirt in a fist. The one on my cheek slid up into my hair, turning my head. There were grunts of frustration and whimpers of sobs, only stopping when we ran out of air. "I love you, Bella." His breath ghosted over my face.

"I miss you already," I frowned, grabbing his face and kissing him fully on the lips one more time. "I love you."

"No more tears, my love," he smiled, his own threatening to fall down. "Six weeks, right?" he asked, and I nodded. I stood up from his lap and smiled as he leaned over to let Maggie lick his face. I heard him whisper, "My girls," one more time before he stood up.

He grasped my hand tightly as we walked to the car. Emmett was already standing by the open driver's side door. Rose's eyes were wet as she nodded at whatever he was whispering into her ear. Her face was completely serious.

With more hugs from Alice, the boys got in the car. When I could no longer see the tail lights, my heart shattered. A tall, warm body wrapped around me, and I realized Jasper was holding me up. "Easy, Bells," he sighed. "Edward was afraid this would happen. Let's get this trail done. What do ya say, huh?"

I nodded, letting him drag me over to the bench to help me with my pack. I followed them all blindly back to the trail.

We were all quiet that night, barely speaking as we set up camp. Jasper took charge, understanding completely that there were two aching souls with him that just needed time to adjust. He played his guitar softly until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I crawled into the tent I had shared with Edward for almost four months and let the tears flow.

OoOoOo

By late the next day as we set up our camp, I finally checked my phone for a signal, and I had two voice mails. I sat down in my tent, holding the phone tightly to my ear as if I could melt into Edward's voice.

"Hey, beautiful," he sighed. "We made it okay to the airport. I'll call you again when we land. I love you so much, Bella. You and Mags take care of each other. I miss you two already."

In the next one, he sounded exhausted.

"Hi, baby," he yawned into the phone. "We just landed at Sea-Tac. Emmett's driving me nuts. I think he's lost it for Rose, love." He chuckled into the phone. "Anyway, we haven't decided if we're going straight to the hospital or home. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice on your message. Call me if you can, okay? Love you."

I immediately hit redial. He picked up before the second ring.

"Bella," he sighed in relief. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut. I really did just want to just text myself to him or something. Just the sound of his voice made me feel better. "Where are you?"

"My parent's house. We came straight here to catch some sleep. It was too late to visit the hospital by the time we landed, got our stuff, and waited for Uncle Garrett to pick us up."

"Have you slept?"

"It doesn't seem like it," he murmured. I knew that voice. He'd had nightmares already. "How about you guys. Everyone okay?"

"We're fine, though I think Jasper's new mission is to watch us like a hawk. He's been trying to push us further every day, but keeping us calm at night."

Edward chuckled at the other end of the line. "And Mags?"

"Is sleeping with me..." My voice trailed off. I didn't want him to worry that nightmares had started haunting my sleep again.

"Well, she gets you all to herself again," he chuckled. "I'm envious, actually."

"She would gladly give up space if you were here. She misses you. She looks for you at night."

"I miss her...I miss you both." He yawned loudly, taking a deep breath.

"Edward, I love you," I sighed. "Get some sleep before you go to the hospital."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled. "Love you, too, beautiful."

I crawled out of the tent and saw I was the first one up. I stoked the fire and began the usual routine of making coffee and heating water. Maggie walked with me to the woods and stood silently by my side as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I walked back to camp to see Rose pouring coffee, yawning widely.

"They're at their parent's house," we both mumbled at the same time. I snorted, shook my head, and took the cup she was holding out to me. I sat down on a log with a sigh.

"What do we do, Belly?" Rose snickered, sitting down next to me and laying her head on my shoulder. "Have we ever been this bad before?"

"Over guys?" I chuckled. She nodded with a giggle. "Hell, no."

She snapped her head up to look at me. "I really like him, Bells."

"I know."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean it. I _really_ like him." I stared at her for a moment. For Rose to lay it all out there was rare, but I could see she meant every word.

"Okay," I nodded. "What do we do about that?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Move like the wind? Run like hell?"

I laughed, shaking my head and leaning into her. "Did Emmett tell you anything about their dad?"

"You mean, what he's in trouble for?" she asked, and I nodded. "No. Nothing. But does it matter? He sounds like an ass. It sounds to me like they came to investigate him, and it was too much."

"That's kind of what I thought, too," I sighed, staring into my cup. "I think he was involved in the whole Gwen thing." Rose's head shot up as Alice joined us. I poured another cup of coffee and handed it to her once she came back from the woods. "Honestly, I think Carlisle had something to do with Gwen. He did something – I just don't know what."

"Spill it, Swan," Rose sighed, wrapping an arm around me.

"Okay," I nodded. I told the whole thing from beginning to end. I told them how Edward had met Gwen at UW and they hit it off. How he came to realize she was married when she showed up at a holiday party with her husband at the Cullen home. I told them how they decided to keep it quiet until they could figure out what to do. They both had looks of disgust on their faces when I told them that Emmett had seen her with other guys and had told his brother.

"Edward said he fucking lost control," I nodded when they asked what happened. "They usually met at this hotel, so when he went there to confront her about the other men, she told him she was pregnant. But here's where I get concerned," I held up one finger. "The very day he confronts Gwen about cheating on him, her husband shows up at Edward's to confront _him_? I mean, how did he know?"

"So he left her at the hotel?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I nodded, "he did just that. Now, he was wrong, but he was pissed...I get that. Edward told the husband that he wasn't the only guy _and_ that she was pregnant." I winced when they both gasped.

"Do you blame him?" Jasper growled, and we all turned to see him crawl from the tent.

"No," I shook my head. "But I have a theory on that, too. I think she knew exactly who Edward was. I think she targeted him from the very beginning."

"Maybe," Jasper nodded, sitting next to Alice. "Emmett and Alice have told me most of this story. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

I shrugged, knowing that most of this was discussed at random times during our time together. We had been living as family for about five months; there were hardly secrets. "But how did the husband find out? Really?"

Alice stood up and started pacing, her dark brow was furrowed in concentration. "Okay, didn't the boys say that the husband...what's his name?"

"Caius Verducci," Rose and I spoke in unison.

"Right, Caius," she nodded, holding up a finger. "Didn't they say he was like competition for their dad?" We all nodded and turned to look at Jasper.

"From what I've gathered," Jasper said, looking at us, "Caius wanted to buy out Cullen Construction. Carlisle said no. So Caius went to Carlisle's biggest competitor, some guy named Harper. They merged."

"They merged when Caius married Harper's daughter, Gwen," Rose growled.

"Okay," Jasper shrugged, "but what would be the next step? Gang up on Cullen, right?" he asked, and we all agreed. "If Carlisle knew about Edward and Gwen..._and_ he knew that Harper and Caius were gunning for his company, then, Bells, you may be right. Carlisle may have sold his own son to his enemy just to save his company."

"Bastard," we all growled.

"He's a piece of work," Jasper nodded. "I looked him up on my phone. He's brilliant and clever, but smarmy and unethical. And unbelievably fucking rich. I can't imagine what Caius has told their uncle, but it's quite possible he could see big trouble heading his way."

"I'm glad you'll be working for Emmett and Edward and _not_ their dad," Alice snarled, pointing at him.

"Me, too," he chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Though, with their dad out of commission, I wonder what will happen." We all got quiet on that note, everyone lost in their own thoughts. "Ladies," Jasper grinned widely, "let's get the hell out of Dodge, huh? The quicker we get through Maine, the quicker we can go help our boys."

"Can I get an _Amen?_" Rose laughed, raising a hand in the air.

We all joined her with a loud, resounding, "Amen!"

OoOoOo

"Hey, beautiful," Edward's voice crooned on my voice mail. It had been two days since I had talked to him. "My dad is in intensive care. They say he needs a new heart, and have put him on a list. My mom is...fuck, Bella, she's so broken." My man sounded tired, completely hurting for his mother. "They're going to try surgery first, but my mother is panicking, because she thinks he won't make it through." I could almost see his hand running through his hair. I could almost feel the stubble on his face, and my hands ached to touch him. "God, Bella, I miss you. I miss you so fucking much. All this shit...fuck...I need to hear your voice, baby. Call me soon, okay?"

I had to get myself under control before I hit redial. I looked over at Alice, and she wiped away a tear that had rolled down my face. "Call him," she whispered. "You need it. He needs it."

"'Kay," I nodded.

I cleared my throat before hitting the send button. His phone went straight to his voice mail. "Hey, handsome," I smiled, trying to convey it through my voice. I needed to be the strong one on this end. He sounded like he had when I first met him. "Thanks for the update. I was beginning to wonder where he stood. Just be there for your mom, Edward. She needs someone calm and decisive. I know you and your dad aren't best friends, but you have to understand she still sees him as the man she met, dated, and married. That may never change for her. Maybe ignorance is bliss, but you can't fault her for worrying. I would be a nervous wreck in her place, baby."

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "I miss you. I miss your arms around me at night, I miss my morning kisses, and I miss you hogging the covers," I giggled. "I miss you completely, Edward. We're doing our best to get done. I'll even have a new scar for you when I see you, okay? You'll love where it is...and it's all Rose's fault. She let a branch go too soon." I giggled again. "I love you, baby. Call me back when you can."

I looked over to Alice, who was smirking and giving me a thumbs up. I lay my head on her shoulder. "God, I miss him," I sighed. She ran her fingers through my hair, swaying me back and forth.

"Come on, ladies," Jasper called from the porch of the hostel. "Dinner time. Bells, you need to eat."

I nodded, standing up and holding out my hand for Alice. This was the last hostel of our trip. We were going to make the best of it. Rose was working the laundry, Jasper took cooking duty, Alice and I had clean up.

We sat down at the table at the end of the porch. I looked up at Rose, who was eying me with a worried expression. "What?"

"Have you spoken to Edward?"

"No, but I just left a message. Why?"

"Em says his nightmares are back, Belly," she sighed, shaking her head. "He says he won't talk about them. He's worried about Edward. Seeing their dad..." Her lip curled in anger. "Emmett said their dad all but flat out accused Edward of being responsible for the investigation, Caius, and even the fucking heart attack."

"The hell?" Jasper and I growled.

"What did Emmett say?" I asked, my hands clenching into fists.

She snorted slightly, shaking her head. "He told his dad that if he didn't shut up, he would have the nurse come in and knock him out with meds. He was pissed, Belly. Emmett was raging on the phone."

"Where was their mom? Where was Edward?"

"He said Edward took his mother home for some rest and something to eat."

"Good," Jasper nodded, eying my plate and then me. I smirked and nodded, starting to eat. "Maybe Eddie will rest, too."

"I have an idea, Bells." Rose's smile was evil, yet childlike. When we all just waited for her answer, she smiled and continued. "Send Charlie to the hospital."

"Charlie is not that subtle," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "He would walk into the hospital and say, _'My girls are worried, your old man's a crooked bastard, and if you break my girls' hearts, I'll shoot you'_."

Our table exploded into laughter. I shrugged; it was damn well close to the truth.

"Well, yes," Rose giggled, "he _could_ do that. But if we told him to just check, he would. He's pretty sly, you know. Just ask Mike." I my eyebrows shot up and my fork stopped half way to my mouth. "Do you _really_ think Mike was pulled over for speeding the night before he was supposed to drive you to prom?"

Alice snorted into her glass, looking between us. "Oh, I really can't wait to meet Charlie. Seriously." She giggled, shaking her head.

"He'd _love_ you," Rose and I said wryly.

"Anyway," Rose sighed, "it was a warning. Don't think it wasn't." She pointed her fork at me as she raised a dangerous eyebrow.

"I wouldn't send him yet," Jasper stated, frowning down at his plate. "I'd wait. I'd wait until their dad is a little better." We all looked at him with what I was sure were matching confused faces. An amazingly wicked smile crept over his face. "Oh yeah," he nodded, still grinning. "Imagine if the cop that pulled his son from that gruesome wreck showed up, asking his own questions. Imagine if we're right, Bells, and he was responsible in part for that mess with Caius...Carlisle might get a little nervous."

"Great," I snorted, "let's just finish him off with another heart attack, shall we? I'd rather not kill my boyfriend's dad, Jazz. Really. No matter how much he dislikes him."

"No, no," Jasper laughed. "I said wait until he's home, until he's _better_."

We were all quiet as we thought about it. My phone vibrated across the table, and we all jumped. I looked at the screen, and it read, "Edward."

"Go," Alice shooed me from the table. "I'll start dishes."

I nodded, jumping up from the table to have a little privacy. "Edward?"

"Hey, baby," he chuckled on the other end. "Were you running?"

"No," I laughed, "just eating dinner. We're at the last hostel of the trail, baby."

"Good girl," he snickered. I could almost see his crooked smile through the line. "So, what? About a week more?"

"Yup, give or take. How's the situation on your side of the planet?"

"My dad made it through surgery," he sighed. "They put in a pacemaker and a defibrillator. They think that may be for the best, and they can take him off the list for a new heart."

"And your mom?"

"Better, now that the surgery is over." I could hear Emmett in the background. "Yeah, Em, give me a minute, will you?" Edward growled at his brother. "Like he gives a shit if I'm there when he fucking wakes up."

"Edward," I said, wincing when I could hear the hatred in his voice.

"Sorry, my Bella," he mumbled. I could hear him light a cigarette. He blew out a long sigh.

"So what's next with them?"

"What? My dad?" he asked, and I told him yes. "Well, Lou, our dad's lawyer, wants to force retirement on him. That went over really well," Edward chuckled darkly. "We would have been better off telling him he was being put in an old folks' home."

I snorted into a giggle. "I bet. What will you do, baby?"

"I'd like to say fuck it all and move in with you and Charlie," he laughed.

"I'll let him know," I laughed.

"I wish, my love. I miss you so much," he groaned. "But if it goes the way I think it does, then my dad's company will be handed over to Emmett – lock, stock, and fucking barrel."

"Which means he'll want you with him," I guessed.

"Yes," he sighed. "You have no idea, Bella, the amount of corruption in that building."

"So go in and get rid of it."

"That's what Emmett said," he chuckled. "You two sound more alike everyday."

"I miss him," I laughed. "Rose is losing her mind without him."

"He's fallen pretty hard himself."

"And I miss you more," I whined, shaking my head. "Say it again, Edward."

"Oh, baby, I love you so much," he groaned. "I can't wait until you call me and tell me you're done with that damn trail. At least I can call you every night." Tears fell quietly from my eyes as he voiced one of my own wishes. "So, just where is this new scar, beautiful?"

"I'm not telling," I giggled, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "I'm saving it."

"It's _mine_," he growled sexily on the other end. "You know what? I don't care where the fuck it is, it's mine, love."

"Yes, sir," I laughed, shaking my head. I heard Emmett again in the background. "Go, baby. Go be with them. They need you, whether your dad realizes it or not. You are the better person, Edward. Please try to remember that for me, okay?"

"Bella," he huffed, and I could imagine the disbelief that would be all over his handsome face.

"You are, and do you want to know why?"

"Sure, baby," he said, but I could hear a slight smile in his voice.

"Because I love you. And that makes you better than anyone else."

"That just makes me a lucky bastard," he laughed. "But I know what you're saying, my love. Thank you. Call me when you can."

"You, too, Edward. Love you."

"Love you too, beautiful."

OoOoOo

A loud pop resounded from the last campfire we were going to see on the AT. I stared at it, my eyes watering as the orange glare was almost too bright. I twirled my fingers through Maggie's hair, drawing deep on the cigarette in my hand.

I missed Edward with an all-consuming need. And I just needed to communicate with him somehow. Turning my phone on, I squeaked a happy sound. My sleeping had turned to shit, and my appetite was even worse. I looked around and heard nothing. Everyone was still asleep. Of course they were, the sun hadn't even come up yet.

I only wanted to send a quick message.

**B: I know it's late there, but I needed to tell you I love you.**

What surprised me was I got a reply almost instantly.

**E: You're either up early, or you haven't slept, my Bella. What's wrong?**

**B: Up early. I miss cuddling with you. ;)**

**E: That's not all you miss, I hope.**

**B: Nope, definitely not. I could say the same for you. Nightmare?**

**E: Yeah, but my daydreams are better. ;)**

**B: Do tell, Mr. Cullen...what are you thinking about?**

**E: The amazing places that new scar could possibly be.**

**B: Any guesses?**

**E: Mm, plenty. I'm thinking leg...maybe upper thigh? God, I hope so.**

I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggle. He was, indeed, correct.

**B: We'll see. I'm still not telling. How are things?**

**E: My dad is pissed. Between Lou and Mom, they've forced him to retire.**

I groaned softly, knowing he was not looking forward to taking over Cullen Construction.

**B: What's next?**

**E: The company is running itself right now. Lou suggests that Em and I wait until they are done investigating Dad before heading in there.**

**B: Lou sounds smart. Are the accusations serious?**

**E: No. And Uncle Garrett isn't worried at all. Caius is a weasel and didn't want to go down alone. They nailed him on the tax evasion.**

**B: I wish I could be there for you, baby. I know this sucks for you. Wanna come help me pack in NY? ;)**

**E: Hell yes! I want to help you pack, move into Charlie's, take you to dinner, ravish you with kisses. But I don't know if I can get away.**

**B: I know, Edward. It was just a daydream. But the dinner and kisses sound like a date, handsome.**

**E: My date with you better end in more than just kisses. How much further on the trail, love?**

**B: Now I am looking forward to that date. Lol Tomorrow looks like it will be the last day.**

**E: Promise you'll call me. I want to know the second you're done, okay?**

**B: Will do. Try to sleep, baby. I'm worried about you.**

**E: Don't be. I love you. Call me soon, my love.**

**B: I'll call as soon as I step off the trail. I love you, too.**

As I watched the sun slowly come up, I found myself smiling slightly at the accomplishment I had achieved. I had walked the entire Appalachian Trail. Suddenly, my mind was filled with how I wanted my book to look, and I was itching to see all the photos I had taken.

I started the coffee for the others, stoking the flames of the fire. I sat back and thought of everything I had learned, experienced, and felt on the twenty-one hundred miles of the AT. I smiled, shaking my head when the only thing that flew to the forefront of my mind was Edward's handsome face.

"My, my," Rose snorted. "And just what are _you_ thinking about? Or should I say _who_?"

I giggled, waving her away as she walked past me to the woods and the water shed.

The camp came alive slowly, but once we were all up, we all felt the urgency to be done, to be finished with this path we had all taken for one reason or another. And we were all looking forward to moving closer to the friends we had come to love, and that we knew needed us whether they were willing to admit it or not.

We walked that day almost in silence, finally seeing the finish just ahead. I stopped, staring at it, and pulled my phone out. Rose did the same, looking down as we both hit send.

"Talk to me, beautiful," Edward chuckled on the other end. "You're done, aren't you?" His smile sounded ten miles wide.

"Not yet," I giggled at the groan on the other end. "Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I thought it would only be fitting if you and Emmett crossed the end with us. Is Em with you?"

"Yeah," he laughed, and I could hear Emmett's booming laugh in the background.

"Hey, Eddie! Hey, Em!" Alice and Jasper yelled into our phones.

"We couldn't finish without you guys," Jasper chuckled, waving us on.

"You guys are nuts," Edward snorted. "But thank you. I wish I was there."

"Me, too," I smiled, making sure that Maggie was by my side.

"Say it again, my Bella," Edward sighed. "And say it as soon as you're over the line."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he chuckled.

"Good," I sighed, my eyes closing as my foot stepped off the AT for the last time. "I love you, Edward."

**A/N...I know...the group seems empty without my boys...really, I know. But as promised, this continues way after the trail. I felt that the trail laid the foundation to what we're about to go through. And forgive them for discussing Carlisle, and forgive their theories, he's a mystery to them.**

**Speaking of Carlisle, I feel the need to explain...I love..._love_...the Carlisle Cullen character...the vampire, the adoptive father, the compassionate soul. This. Is. Not. Him. And it was damn well hard to write about him, even up to this point. So, you need to prepare yourself for him. I felt this was a test of my writing skills to see if I could take a character that I normally love and adore and turn him around. I did, and it wasn't easy.**

**We now move into the real world. No more trail. No more little bubble of 6 happy people. Reality and moving and the sins of the father...all start to play major parts here. **

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this...you rock, seriously.**

**Okay...I need reviews. You guys were quiet last time. I need more than that. LOL Let me hear what you think will happen once everyone is back at their respective homes. Later.**


	11. For Your Own Good

**A/N...This was...by far...one of the hardest chapters I have ever written...and I can't say anything until the end.**

**Okay, so now you get to meet Esme and a few people that have been mentioned along the way, including Bella's editor, Heidi. But here's how separation, sins of the father, and the real world goes...**

CHAPTER 11

For Your Own Good

EDWARD

Seattle

With one last look at my phone before shoving it into my pocket, I ran a hand through my hair and made my way downstairs. Today was the first day Emmett and I would be walking into Cullen Construction as the new management. I hated the mere thought of it, but somehow, the thought of doing something my father may not want was the only thing that put a smile on my face.

Well, that and the fact that my girl was now at her New York apartment. She was packing to move back to the West Coast, and I couldn't be more impatient.

"Morning, son," my mom whispered with her hand over the phone.

We were staying with her. Emmett and I had decided it would be easier on our mother if we stayed close, so we had been staying with her since our first night back. It was comforting and annoying at the same time.

"Morning, Mom," I yawned, grabbing the mug she was holding out for me and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Mom," Emmett boomed, bursting into the kitchen. I had to smile as she shushed him and waved him away. For a split second, I wondered if she felt we were back in school again.

"Yes, Kate," she sighed, "he's doing much better. They've moved him from ICU to a regular room. Now we're just waiting for them to release him to a rehab facility."

I rolled my eyes to my brother. It had nothing to do with the topic of conversation; it was who my mother was talking to. Kate. Kate Harper – Stephen Harper's wife and mother to Gwen. The fact that they were friends bothered me. Not that Kate was a terrible person. She wasn't. Quite the opposite, actually. But I completely despised her husband, and didn't trust him any further than I could throw him.

Two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast landed in front of Emmett and me, along with two glasses of juice. Yeah, she felt like we were kids again. He chuckled and tore into it.

"Okay, Kate," she smiled, "let me get my boys off to work and I'll talk to you later." She set down the phone and leaned against the counter. "Don't look at me like that, Edward," she growled. "Kate and I have been friends since before you were born."

"It's not Kate I have the problem with, Mom," I frowned, downing the entire glass of juice. "It's Stephen I don't trust. There's no telling what she says in front of him."

"He's right, Ma," Emmett nodded, shoving a large piece of toast into his mouth. "Can you keep your conversations to wifey things, huh?"

"Wifey things?" She snorted. "Give me a break, boys. She's one of my closest friends."

"And she's married to a man that would like to see your youngest boy in shreds and your husband's company go under. Mom, please," Emmett frowned, gripping his fork.

"He would not," she huffed, grabbing a towel and beginning to clean up.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, giving Emmett a look that we had always shared. She would never see the darker side of life, and there was no use in trying to convince her otherwise.

His mouth was a thin line, but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"How are the girls?" She smiled, looking between us.

"Perfect," we both laughed, Emmett adding, "and back in New York."

"Good," she smiled. "They're both moving here? Bella to Forks, and Rose to Seattle?"

"Yes, ma'am," we nodded, standing up from the bar.

"It's good they're moving back to their home state. I'm happy for you both." She gave me a pointed look, and I chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"We gotta run, Ma," Emmett said, kissing her other cheek. "Call us if you need us."

OoOoOo

We were met at the front desk by Lou, who already looked worn out, even though it was barely eight in the morning.

"Let me show you around," he sighed, waving us towards the front desk.

"Rough morning already, Lou?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes," he smirked, "and I'll tell you all about it once you've met everyone."

"Oh hell," I snorted.

"Emmett and Edward Cullen, meet Carolyn," he smiled, gesturing to a very pretty blonde behind the front desk. "She's a rocket scientist behind this desk, so don't underestimate her."

She laughed a deep, full laugh and shook her head. "It isn't easy dealing with you boys all day. It's nice to meet you. Welcome in. I hope Carlisle is feeling better."

"He's getting there," Emmett nodded, shaking her hand.

"Good," she smiled, shaking mine. She was in her mid-thirties with blue eyes and a sweet smile. Her eyes were sharp, and her demeanor was calm and in control. "Okay, your offices are all set up, and you'll have email and phones by lunch time. I've taken the liberty of setting up both of your computers. I answer to you. Both of you. So if you need anything, just ask."

"Yes, ma'am," we both nodded.

"Okay, and that stops right now." She laughed, pointing to us. "Just call me Carrie or Carolyn. I'm too young to be a _ma'am_ just yet. Okay?"

We both nodded and chuckled, turning to Lou. "Carrie will be your personal secretary. She prefers it that way. She hates training newbies."

"Shut it, Lou. It's easier to just do it myself," she smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Shoo, go. All of you...I have things to do." Her phone was ringing, three lines lighting up.

"Oh, I like her," I chuckled, looking at Emmett, who was laughing quietly.

"You can trust her," Lou whispered, leading us down the hall. "Some of these people you can't. And that's what I need to go over with you boys. Here," he sighed, opening the door to an office. "Emmett, this is your office. Edward, yours is right next door. Sit, let's talk."

Emmett took his chair behind his desk, and I sat next to Lou on the sofa. "Look, guys," he frowned. "I've worked with your dad a long time. And while I respect him for the most part, there are things he's done that I've never been comfortable with. Now that your uncle is through asking questions, I think it's time to change this place around. I have reason to believe there are certain...persons that have been communicating with Verducci and Harper." He opened the notebook he had on his lap and sighed. "And while your dad has never been as...dirty as they have, I would prefer that we never get there."

"Lou, one of the reasons we went out on our own is because of that," I growled, looking over at Emmett. "We either run a clean company, or we sell it and get out. I won't compromise on that. Period. I won't be Carlisle."

"He's right, Lou. Tell us what you think," Emmett said, sitting forward and resting his arms on his knees. "I'm all ears, man. Because I have _zero_ problem clearing this place out and starting over with new employees. Except for Carolyn...she's a must-have."

We all laughed, nodding in agreement.

"She's the eyes and ears here, too. If you want to know something about someone, she's your go-to person. I hired her. You can trust her." Lou nodded, his face serious as he looked down at his notebook. "My main concern is two people. There's an architect, and a woman in accounting."

"Remove them. I've got an architect willing to start in about a month and a half." I smiled, looking over at my brother. "Jasper would be perfect, and he could come in squeaky clean."

"Can you trust him?" Lou frowned.

"With our lives," Emmett nodded. "We'll call him after lunch. They should be back in Atlanta, right?"

"They should," I nodded, smiling. I missed both Jasper and Alice. "I say we bring him in before we let the other guy go. It will make for a smoother transition."

"Agreed." Lou nodded. "Now, the woman in accounting...we have reason to believe she's seeing an employee of Harper's in secret. We can't prove it, but Carrie seems sure."

"Well, just keep an eye out. If we can't prove it..." Emmett frowned, but Lou interrupted him.

"I honestly don't think Ariana is a true threat. I think she's being used, but they haven't asked anything of her yet. I _know_ Luther Leland is a problem. So I agree with you...bring in your guy, and we'll remove the threat," he said, making a few notes in his book. "Next," he winced, looking to me. "Edward, I know the history with you and Verducci and Harper. I know it was a mistake on your part, though I'm not quite sure it wasn't on theirs. And I want you to know I tried to stop Carlisle, I did. He wouldn't hear of it. He was pissed and misinformed."

"The story of his life," I grumbled, nodding. "You think they sent Gwen to me." He nodded, and I looked to Emmett. His face was livid. "And you think Verducci threatened my dad and he sold me out, right?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry," he nodded. "I tried to stop him. I tried to make him see blood before money."

If anything proved Lou's loyalty, it was that statement. It was Lou that accompanied me to court and settled with the insurance company after my accident with Gwen. He even made sure all the arrangements were made for her funeral. But the biggest thing he did was stop Stephen Harper from dragging the entire thing through the media. How he did it, I had no idea. And there was a part of me that never wanted to know.

"Impossible, especially when it comes to me." I laughed bitterly. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I have reason to believe that now you're here, running the company in your father's place, they will try another takeover. I want you two to be very careful with who you talk to and what you talk about."

"Okay," we nodded.

"Good." He nodded. "Let's introduce you to the rest of the employees."

It was a long, frustrating morning. By the time Carolyn brought our lunch in, I was ready for a break. Emmett dropped down in the chair in front of my desk and took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Call Jasper," he mumbled through his food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's gross," I laughed, throwing a napkin at him.

He chuckled and swallowed. "Fine," he smiled. "Call him. I can't wait to hear them."

I dialed Jasper and Alice's number in Atlanta, hoping they were home.

"Damn," Jasper chuckled when he answered. "Can't you let a man sleep?"

"Good morning, Jasper," we laughed over the speakerphone.

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned. "Just so you know, your girls got home just fine."

"We know," I smiled. "Look, Jasper, we want to talk to you about working for us."

"Okay, let me walk outside. Alice is still sleeping." I heard a few doors open and close before he continued. "So am I to assume I'll be working for Cullen Construction instead of EE Roofing?"

"Yeah, Jazz," Emmett sighed. "Is that cool with you?"

"As long as it's not your dad I'm working for..."

"No, it's us. We took over this morning. He's officially retired," I said, popping a chip in my mouth.

"Then, talk to me. What do you need?" He yawned again.

"We're going to bring you in to replace someone that's untrustworthy," Emmett said, taking another bite of sandwich.

"I can handle that. Are you bringing me in first? It would be smarter."

"That's exactly what we're doing," I snickered. Jasper was a laid back Southern boy, but he wasn't stupid. "You'll act as an acquisition that we hired, and he will eventually be removed."

"Okay, done. How soon?" Jasper asked, chuckling on the other end. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Alice!" Emmett boomed. "I miss that little shit!"

"Here, tell her," Jasper laughed, switching his phone to speaker mode.

"Is this my boys?" Alice squealed.

"Hey, pixie!" we both sang. I added, "I miss you, shorty."

"Me, too. Have you talked to the girls? How's your dad? And your mom? I miss you guys. We've already started packing."

"Slow down, little one," Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "The girls are fine, though I haven't heard from Rose today. Dad's...well, Dad. And we miss you, too."

"Alice," I smiled, "get your man in gear. We need him over here. Do you need us to set up an apartment for you?"

"You know," Jasper sighed, "that would save us a whole lot of trouble, Ed. Seriously."

"Consider it done. We'll call you back with the details, okay?"

"Thanks guys, and good luck with the boss position."

"Thanks." We ended the call and finished our lunch.

Around three in the afternoon, I found myself alone in my office, going over lists of things that were making my eyes cross. It was profit and loss reports, employee benefits, and client lists. I welcomed the break that came via text message.

**B: I know you're busy. Just wanted to wish you luck and say hi. :)**

I smiled, calling her immediately. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi!" she said.

I could hear the smile in her voice, and tons of noise in the background. "Where are you?" I chuckled.

"Heading to the park. Maggie loves Central Park." She giggled when Maggie woofed in agreement.

I couldn't help but smile. I missed my girls something awful. "Good for you. Hang on, baby." I smiled as Carolyn walked into my office. She handed me a small thin package. "Hey Carolyn, we need to set up a corporate apartment. I have a new architect coming in about a month. How do we do that?"

"I can set it up, Edward. Just give me their information, and I'll send them a few floor plans. They can pick, and it'll be set up for them," Carolyn nodded, taking out her notebook and setting it in front of me.

"Thanks," I sighed, writing Jasper's information down and handing it back to her. "Whatever they want, okay?" She smiled and nodded, leaving my office. "Baby, you still there?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Was that for Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am," I snickered. "He's ready to work."

"Cool," she smiled.

I picked up the envelope and pulled out what looked like pictures. Suddenly, my hands began to shake. They were of Bella and Maggie on what looked to be the streets of New York. They were time-stamped an hour prior.

"Sweetheart, where were you an hour ago?" I forced my voice to stay calm as the top photo was of her leaving a coffee shop, smiling down at Maggie.

"Getting coffee, why?"

"Just curious," I forced out through gritted teeth. My heart was in my throat, and I felt like I was going to lose my lunch. "Baby, I gotta go."

"Okay. Love you, Edward," she sang, disconnecting the call.

Lou's office was across the hall from mine and Emmett's. My brother was already in there when I slapped the pictures down on the desk in front of the old man.

"What. The. Fuck?" Emmett growled.

"Those were today," I snarled. "She's being watched, Lou!"

"Who is she?"

"She's..._everything_!" I growled. "Who could it be? Harper? Verducci?"

"Caius is in jail, Edward," Lou sighed, examining the photos. "Though, he still has connections on the outside. This might be Harper."

"Lou, we have to protect her," Emmett sneered. "Nothing can happen to those girls, man. I'm fucking serious."

"Emmett, this isn't aimed towards you," Lou shook his head. "Edward, there's only one way to protect her."

"What? Anything!" I paced in the room, running a hand roughly through my hair.

"You have to walk away from her. You have to distance yourself. Someone knows she's important to you. They're listening to you."

"No, Lou," I shook my head. "I can't do that. I'll break her by doing that."

"You could lose her if you don't. It's only until we can find out who's behind it."

"Can we protect her once she's here, once she's moved from New York?" Emmett asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe. But not in New York. You have to let them think she's not important, Edward. I'm sorry."

I could feel my heart shattering. In order to protect her for the next few weeks, I had to hurt her. She may never forgive me. "She's going to be so hurt, Emmett. I can't lose her." I begged my brother with my eyes for some other way.

"It's only temporary. We'll explain it when she gets here. Edward, you have to pretend to end it with her. Someone's listening to either our conversations or our phones," Lou explained. "What I will do is put a guard on her, starting today."

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Leave these with me," Lou frowned. "I'll have them tested. Trey in the IT department can do things on a computer that boggles the mind." He proceeded to slide them back into the envelope without touching them.

I looked up at my brother. "Should we tell Rose?"

"I don't know. I say yes. Since it's aimed towards you, we can use Rose to make sure Bella is safe. She'll keep this a secret. Otherwise, she'll hate you." Emmett squeezed my shoulder again, shaking his head.

"Hold off on that, Emmett," Lou shook his head, typing frantically on his Blackberry. "Let's make sure this is only directed at Edward."

"This will kill me, Em," I fisted my hair. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not that guy anymore, and she's the fucking reason."

"Normally, I would tell you to be honest, but this may save her life, Eddie," Emmett frowned. "I love her, too, man. That's my baby girl! You have to pull this off for her safety."

"You," I growled, pointing to Lou, "find out who this is, how we can stop him, and put an end to it. I'm just about to sell my soul to the devil to save an angel." Lou nodded, picking up the envelope with the pictures of my Bella and stood up. "I have to do this at home. I'm not doing this here."

I walked out of Lou's office and into mine. I grabbed my phone, keys, and suit coat. I was in my car and out of the parking garage before the shakes took me over. I gripped the steering wheel of my Volvo and fought the urge to vomit.

I was going to have to die inside to hurt the one person I couldn't live without. If she never forgave me for this, my heart would stay dead.

BELLA

New York City

I breathed deep the smells of the city as I walked to my publisher's office. The smell of hotdogs, cab exhaust, steel, and concrete made me smile. Love it or hate it, New York was its own living, breathing thing. It was everything you could ask for at every turn. It had the best food, coffee, entertainment, and shopping. And I couldn't wait to leave it, though my reasons far outweighed the enticement of the busiest city in the world.

Heidi wanted to see me as soon as she could, knowing I would be packing for the next few weeks. When Rose and I got home a few days ago, her apartment was just about packed, thanks to the company she'd hired. Mine was in shambles. Mike had, indeed, left just my things, but he left them _everywhere_.

After a long talk with Rose on the plane ride home, we decided that even though going home to Charlie was a necessity, living with him for a long period of time just wouldn't do. I was going to take the first few weeks with my dad, spending time with him and catching up, but I couldn't _live_ with him on any sort of permanent basis. So Rose said she would look into finding an apartment in Seattle near hers.

I walked into the lobby of my publishing office, smiling and waving at the front desk receptionist, Tasha. She was on the phone, but waved me on back with a smile and a roll of her eyes. She was hilarious with people on the phone. One minute, she's the perfection of customer service, the next, she was defending her company's honor with a ferocity that would match a tiger's.

Heidi was on the phone as well when I lightly tapped on the door frame. She beamed, telling whoever she was on the phone with that she had to go. Slamming the phone down, she bolted around her desk and wrapped me in a big hug. She was a woman in her early fifties, but still stunning and very well taken care of. And she would always mother Rose and me.

"Bells," she squealed, pulling back. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks," I chuckled, sitting down in the chair she pointed to.

"I saw Rose this morning, but you," she shook her head, "you look radiant. She tells me there's a man that's the cause of all of that." She gestured up and down.

I giggled, nodding my head. "Yeah, maybe," I smiled, "though it was an amazing experience."

"That's what she said. Now, there's no hurry, you know."

"Okay," I smiled, "but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"For you? Anything. Name it." She smiled, taking the large envelope I was handing her.

"I need this published, but it's personal. I only need six copies."

She pulled out the document, her smile lighting up her face. "My, my," she smirked, "he _is_ handsome."

"Heidi," I snorted, shaking my head again. "Can you do it?"

"Of course," she nodded. "In fact, consider it a present – for your move, for completing the trail, and for this," she snorted, holding up a picture of Edward wearing just his jeans as he played with Maggie. "My God, Bella, how do you control yourself?"

"I don't," I sang, snorting into laughter with her. "Oh, and did you really have Mike sent to Florida?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She feigned innocence.

"Fair enough," I laughed.

"How long until I lose my favorite girls?" she frowned, pouting like a child.

"A few weeks. Rose is mostly packed, and I won't take long."

"Are you driving across the country?"

"Rose doesn't want to, though I had originally planned on it. She may convince me to ship the cars, then I can rent one until it comes in."

"And these?" she asked, holding up the envelope that I had given her.

I wrote my father's address on a pad and slid it across her desk. "Send them here. I want to give them out myself."

"You got it, sweetie," she smiled, taping the address on the envelope.

"I hate to run, but I want to get Maggie to the park today and pick up some boxes on my way back."

"Boxes I have, honey," she drawled. "I'll have Bobby drop a butt-load off at the front desk of your apartment. They'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"That's perfect, thank you," I grinned, giving her a big hug. "I'll call you once we get there."

"Good girl," she beamed. "I'm happy for you, Bells. Mike was a jerk, sweetie. He looked at every skirt that passed his way."

"I know. I just chose to ignore it for too long."

OoOoOo

On the way back to my apartment to pick up Mags, I got caught up on my calls. I checked in with Charlie, letting him know that Rose and I would be on his front doorstep expecting a pajama party and pizza in a few weeks. He was ever so happy. I also let him know that it wasn't going to be permanent, but a time to recuperate from the long hike and my break up with Mike. I needed Charlie to recharge. He was always going to be my safe haven.

He had been the rock that held me together when I was retrieved from my mother's house. He was there for my rebellious moments, and he was the sunshine that beamed proudly every time Rose and I giggled for hours into the night at sleepovers.

"Hey, Chuck," I smiled at my doorman.

"Ah, Miss Bella," the old man bowed in a chivalrous gesture. "I'm glad to see you're back, though there's a rumor that you're moving."

"That's not a rumor," I shook my head. "I just needed to let you know that there will be someone dropping off a bunch of packing boxes for me today. Can you set them aside?"

"I'll do you one even better, Miss Bella," he grinned. "I'll take them upstairs and set them inside your door. Okay? Will my buddy be home today?"

"I'm about to take your buddy to the park," I laughed. "I'll be sure to let her shake your hand on our way out."

"Good," he chuckled, "she's a funny girl."

"That she is," I nodded, walking inside as he held the door for me. Once I got into the elevator, I sighed. Maggie was a funny girl, but she had been depressed since we came home. I didn't know what to think, until she heard Edward over the phone and just about lost her mind. She missed him, and it was causing her to eat less.

I pulled out my phone as I walked into my now sparsely-furnished apartment. The thought of Edward made me realize I hadn't heard from him today. He and Emmett were starting at Cullen Construction as the new management, and I hoped they weren't too stressed out about it.

"Mags," I called, smiling when she came into the room with her leash in tow. "I take it you're ready, pretty girl?"

She sat, her tail wagging, and dropped the leash from her mouth. I bent down and hooked it to her collar. "Come on," I mumbled, looking around my place, "Mr. Chuck wants his paw shake and a kiss, too, I'm sure."

There wasn't much left to pack. Mike had left all of my books and computer equipment, my bedroom furniture, and one of the flat-screen televisions. Of course, there was my clothes and small items I had collected through the years, but in reality, it wouldn't take me long at all. I just had to sit down and do it.

We exited back out on the street, and Chuck got his paw shake and a lick or three. The best and worst thing about New York is the amount of people. It can be a safe feeling to be surrounded by that many human beings. You aren't alone. But then there's that feeling you're being watched. I knew I was, because Maggie kept looking across the street and behind us. However, I just kept going, thinking it was my dog's size and breed that drew the attention.

"Mags, sit. Stay," I commanded just outside of my regular coffee shop. "I need coffee, so wait here."

I was standing in line, when the lady behind me asked a question. "Aren't you afraid she'll be stolen or run off?"

"She'll never run," I chuckled as a few people gave my happily panting dog a wide birth. "And would _you_ walk up on that if you didn't know her?" She was a seventy-five pound purebred German Shepherd. With a black muzzle and saddle, she was the perfect picture of a police dog, though not everyone knew that.

The older woman laughed. "I guess you're right."

Once I had my coffee, I walked out to a happy girl. I couldn't help but smile at her, but she stopped, her head snapping around, a low rumble in her chest. She looked frustrated as she scanned around us and then back to me. "Come on," I smiled, taking her leash. "I think being back in the city has made you a little skittish."

We took our time walking to Central Park. It was nice to have no agenda for the day. Just before we were about to cross the street to enter the park, I texted Edward to tell him hello and to wish him luck his first day at his dad's company. I had to smile when he called back immediately.

"Hey, beautiful," he crooned. He always sounded so fucking sexy on the phone. It just made the distance between us seem that much further.

"Hi!" I sang in happiness.

"Where are you?" he chuckled as a bus cut off a honking cab.

"Heading to the park. Maggie loves Central Park."

He told me to hold on, and I could hear him speaking to a woman in the background about a corporate apartment. I smiled, knowing it just had to be for Jasper and Alice.

"Baby, you still there?" he asked, almost sounding panicked.

"Yeah," I giggled, thinking I would rather talk to him than anything. "Was that for Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's ready to work."

"Cool," I nodded. I was truly looking forward to having my friends all back together. I heard Edward gasp and clear his throat.

"Sweetheart, where were you about an hour ago?" he asked, his voice sounding tight, nervous.

"Getting coffee, why?"

"Just curious."

I frowned when his voice took on a strained sound, almost a growl. I was just about to ask him about it when he blurted out, "Baby, I gotta go."

"Okay. Love you, Edward," I giggled into the phone and ended the call. His mind had to have been on work. It had to be stressful taking over a large corporation for a man that wasn't exactly "Dad of the Year."

Maggie and I played in the park for about an hour, then decided to go back to the apartment. On our way back, I called Rose.

"Hey, homey," she chuckled when she answered the phone.

"What up, biotch?" I laughed, shaking my head. "When did we go back to that, Rosie?"

"I don't know," she snorted. "I was just looking through some of our old pictures."

"You should bring them and some wine over and help me pack."

"I'm on my way," she chuckled. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Pizza or chinese?"

"Chinese," she stated, "though we're losing the best of both when we leave this city."

"I'll be sure to let Emmett know you prefer the cuisine of New York to him the next time I chat with him."

"Don't you dare," she growled. "Although if anyone understood being upset about leaving good food, it would be Emmett."

My laugh barked out of me, causing a few stares. Maggie's head snapped around again, a deep growl emitting from her. "Damn, Mags, it's okay. Relax."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as I was tugging my dog along.

"I don't know," I said, frowning down at the grumble Maggie was still giving off. "She's been acting funny all day. It's like she's skittish in the city now. She keeps growling and looking all around her."

"Maybe skittish," Rose mused. "Get home. I don't like that. She's never skittish, Belly."

"I know, it's weird," I huffed.

"Do me a favor; call me when you get to your building, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I sighed, turning the corner. "Bye, home slice."

"Later, 'ho!"

I did call her as I saw my building come into view, and she let me know she was running late due to a few calls she needed to make concerning the new place in Seattle. Chuck got more kisses and handshakes from Maggie before I took us upstairs. I tossed my keys on the counter, smiling at the boxes that Heidi had sent. Chuck had told me he had brought them up.

I fed Mags and set my iPod in its speakers, letting the music take away the deafening silence of my soon to be empty apartment.

I started packing in the living room, mainly my books, leaving my computer equipment for later. By the time my book shelf was done, my phone rang.

"Hey, baby," I beamed when I saw it was Edward. "How was your first day as boss?"

"Fine," he said softly.

"Uh oh," I sighed, sitting down next to my floor to ceiling windows and gazing out over the lights of the city. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't," he sighed. He sounded different, yet familiar. He sounded angry and a touch sad. He sounded like he had when I first met him.

"Edward, please, tell me what's wrong," I pleaded softly, wishing with everything I had that I was there touching him, holding him.

He was so quiet for a moment, I had to look at my phone to make sure we were still connected. I thought for a split second I heard his breathing change. When he finally did speak, his voice was deep, dark, and a touch frightening.

"It's us...it's me...it's _this_," he growled, my heart sinking into my stomach.

"What?"

"I can't do this, Bella," he stated. "I can't be someone I'm not."

I realized I had stopped breathing, my eyes filling with tears. "Please, don't say that. I love _you_, Edward."

"That's just it. You don't know me, Bella. You know the guy you met on the AT."

"Edward, don't. Don't let all the shit at home take you back to where you were. You aren't that guy. You're my Edward. Please!" I shook my head in denial, but in reality, I think I'd known this day would come eventually. He was too much to hold onto with scars that ran too deep. And I was really the weakling he'd always made me out to be.

"You deserve someone that can be honest with you, open. I'm not that guy, and I never will be. You should know that. I can't pretend to be someone else anymore."

"Pretend?" I gasped, the tears that were threatening to spill finally coursed down my face. "Everything we've told each other, everything you told me...you were _pretending_?" I realized my voice had risen in pitch, and I cleared my throat.

"I'm an asshole, Bella," he growled. "I told you that when I met you. I just can't do it. There's no sense in leading you on."

This wasn't my Edward. This didn't even sound like the guy I'd met. This was someone else completely. But in the back of my mind, it made some sort of weird sense. He was too handsome, too smart to be home, surrounded by women throwing themselves at him. He probably realized he didn't need to be tied down to someone with as much of a dark history as I had.

"So it's over. We're through?" I asked, my breath hitching.

"Yes," he sighed on the other end, and I thought I heard a crash in the background. "It's not fair to either of us."

"Right, fair," I huffed bitterly. Suddenly, I was pissed. Not just pissed, but hurt and defensive. "Did you at least have fun slumming it with the rape victim, Edward? Did you enjoy hearing all about poor Bella and her abusive mother?"

"Bella," he snapped. "It wasn't like that. I just can't change for you or for anyone. I'll always care, but I let this go on too long."

"So what? Is your new secretary fuck hot and you've decided to test her on the top of your desk?"

"Damn it," he growled. "Can't you just accept the fact that I just don't want this?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I can." In my own ears, my voice sounded empty and distant. I felt my heart crack right down the middle, and my soul split in two. "I got it, Edward. You don't want me. This is done. I'm not stupid."

"Bella," he sighed again, "do me a favor, please?"

I huffed a bitter laugh at the thought of doing anything for him. "What?"

"Please...just be careful with the drive when you move, okay?"

"Don't sweat it, Edward. We're flying anyway," I stated, "so no need to worry over any guilt of car accidents." It was a low blow, but I couldn't have stopped my mouth if I'd tried.

I heard another crash come through the phone before I said, "Take care, Edward."

"Bella..." I hung up before he could hurt me anymore. The wracking sobs I had been holding back on the phone exploded from me, and I fell over onto my carpet. I wrapped my arms around my aching chest and let the pain take over. Darkness overtook me as Maggie snuggled tightly to my side.

EDWARD

"Fuck!"

I threw my phone across the room with an ear splitting snarl. It shattered against my childhood bedroom wall. My stomach heaved, and I barely made it to the bathroom to lose everything in my body. I looked down at my bloody hand. It shook in the light of my bathroom. I had punched the wall twice in frustration and self hatred.

My Bella sounded so lost, so broken by the time all the lies spewing from my mouth. My stomach lurched again, but nothing came up.

"Edward?" I heard my mother from the other side of the door.

"Not now, Ma," I snapped, squeezing my eyes as my tears dripped into the toilet. I was sobbing like a girl, but I couldn't find it in me to give a shit. I felt like my whole chest would crack with the pain of losing her, of _hurting_ her.

"Let me," Emmett said, opening the door and closing it behind him. "Damn, Ed," he breathed. "I'm really fucking sorry, man."

"She hates me," I hiccuped, falling to the floor and covering my face.

"We'll get her here, and we'll get her back. Lou put a man on her. She's safe. And I told him I was telling Rose, whether he liked it or not. She's on her way to Bells now," he whispered, sitting beside me on the floor of my small bathroom. "She'll take care of her. Rosie understood what we needed to do. Said it made sense, Eddie."

My head snapped up. "What made sense?"

"Rose said that Maggie had been acting funny all day – growling and acting all paranoid."

I huffed a laugh. I had underestimated Maggie's protection of Bella in the whole scenario. "I'll never get her back, Em," I whined, my eyes closing as I leaned my head back to the wall.

"Yeah, you will. We just have to explain it."

"What did Mom say?" I breathed, leaving my eyes closed.

"She heard your call. Apparently, you punched a wall once," he whispered.

"Twice," I frowned, holding up my battered hand. He stood up and grabbed the gauze and ointment from my cabinet.

"Anyway, she knows you just broke up with Bella. She's worried," he said, cleaning up my hand and wrapping it. "She doesn't understand why."

"Me, either," I murmured.

"To save her life, man," Emmett growled softly. "I know it sucks, and I know she's everything. We'll fix it. Lou's convinced it's Harper." He bent closer to my face. "And he thinks...don't get pissed, because it's all in innocence, but he thinks it's Kate passing on the gossip. Mom and Kate have no idea they are giving their husbands ammunition against each other."

"Damn it," I groaned.

"Right. And the pics...guess where they came from..."

"Where?"

"One of the printers from our very own architectural department," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "The mess will be cleaned up as soon as Jasper gets in there. By the time our girls land at Sea-Tac, we'll have cleaned house. Jasper will be here in two weeks. Carolyn called them, and they've already decided on an apartment. You just have to crawl back to Bella and beg for forgiveness."

"I will, too," I nodded. "I can't...I _won't_ lose her. I'll show her the pictures...something, anything."

"I know." He studied my face for a minute. "I think you'll get her back just fine. I'll just need to remind my little Bells of a promise she made to me before we left."

"Do I want to know, Emmett?"

"Nope. Your big bro has got your back, Ed. Come on," he grunted, helping me up.

"Get me to my bed, Em," I begged as he led me from the bathroom. "I just need to be alone, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, leaving me to fall onto my bed on top of the covers. I heard him in my bathroom, cleaning up, but my heart and body were tired and aching. I barely heard him shut my bedroom door when he left.

**A/N...Yeah...I KNOW! You know what, I won't even hide behind anything for this, but I just hope you trust me enough not to throw anything too sharp or deadly. **

**I hated writing this, but it was important. It was important that you saw every side too. There are threats, and they're from Harper. And there will be more answers next chapter, which will be on time, I promise.**

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this. Always the best with cleaning up my messes.**

**Please review, though I'm sure there are a few of you that will be giving me a piece of your mind. I know you're mad, so let me have it. Give me your theories on Lou and the move...she's still moving, you guys...and how you think Rose takes this... Let's have it...Review for me...Later.**


	12. Strength and Weakness

**A/N...You guys broke my heart with the last chapter. Some got it...others were pissed...and I am so proud that there wasn't much ranting and yelling. There was some...but not a lot. Lol And your faith in me is overwhelming. You didn't even throw anything! Lol**

**I'm celebrating my release from work early by giving you this...besides, you guys were killing me!**

**Yeah, Edward jumped the gun...let's see if he can fix it, huh?**

CHAPTER 12

Strength and Weakness

Sea-Tac Airport

BELLA

"_Say it again, Bella," Edward moaned in my ear, his voice husky, filled with lust._

"_I love you," I gasped as he entered me with swift but sensual force. My legs wrapped around his waist, my back arched up to him, and my head pressed back into my pillow. "God, Edward," I breathed, slipping my hand into his hair. "I missed you." I was unable to stop the sob that erupted from me._

"_Fuck, baby," he growled, biting down on my earlobe. "You're mine, Bella. Tell me."_

"_Yes, always," I nodded, pulling his face up to mine. He dove for my mouth with a sexy groan as our hips found a slow, deep rhythm. _

"_That's right, baby, always. You'll never look at another man again. I've ruined you, Bella," he rumbled against my neck, scraping his teeth along the skin and causing me to cry out in ecstasy. "I own you. Only I can make you feel this good, baby."_

"Belly," Rose whispered beside me. "Wake up, sweetie. We're landing."

"Ruined," I gasped, sitting up with my eyes wide. When I realized it was all just a dream, tears welled up and fell down my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella, shh," she coddled, wrapping an arm around me and laying my head on her shoulder. "It'll get better, I promise."

I nodded, wiped my face, and sat back up. For the last three weeks, my sleep had been riddled with dreams of Edward. Some were glorious and sweet. Some were a combination of past and present. Some were a replay of our last conversation, but most were me begging a stone, silent Edward to please listen – to just fucking look at me. He never did. And I would wake up screaming.

I looked out the window as we taxied to the airport. I was home. Suddenly, all I wanted was my dad.

"Don't tell Charlie," I mumbled, removing my seat belt. "About..._anything._"

"Whatever you want," she nodded.

No one had been more supportive than she had been the last few weeks. Not only had she helped to pick me up and dust me off, but she had also done most of my packing and located an apartment in her same building in Seattle. It wouldn't be ready for a few weeks, which was perfect, considering I still wanted to spend time with my father.

"And you're _positive_ you're okay driving to Forks alone?" she asked as we stood up into the aisle, grabbing our bags from the overhead compartment.

"Yes," I frowned, shaking my head. "Mags and I will be fine. Have fun with Emmett. He's missed you." I tried my damnedest not to sound bitter, angry, and jealous. It didn't work. She flinched, looking at me with sympathy. "Sorry," I muttered.

We made our way down to the luggage carousel. Standing there, two polar opposites physically, were Alice and Emmett. He was grinning from ear to ear, and she was bouncing excitedly. When she couldn't contain it anymore, she bolted from Emmett's side, rushing into my arms.

"I'm so glad you made it," she squealed. "It sucks being the only girl!"

I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling back. "Where's Jasper?"

"Work."

"And..." I grimaced, biting my lip hard in order not to go there.

"He's not here," she whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly again.

"Nor did I really expect him," I snorted and shrugged. I was tugged away forcefully and lifted into Emmett's giant embrace. "Em," I giggled, "put me down."

"God, I've missed you, Belly," he grinned, his boyish dimples making him seem almost innocent.

"Bells, go get Maggie. I'll get your things." Rose pointed to the bags now trickling through on the conveyor belt.

"I'll come with ya," Emmett said, draping his heavy arm around my shoulders.

We walked over to the desk and I showed my paperwork, waiting for them to bring out my dog. I felt Emmett's eyes on me, studying me. I finally locked gazes with him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "Tired, but fine."

"We should talk. Rosie says you won't let us drive you," he frowned, his face filled with concern.

"There's no need. I'm renting a car."

"Yeah, but..."

"Emmett," I said, gritting my teeth, "if you say his name or bring him up, I'll explode, so just let it go. Please. I know he's your brother..."

"There are things you don't know, Belly," he said in a rush, grasping my shoulders.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I can't...I'm not...he wants..." As endearing as a stuttering, stammering Emmett was, my temper reared her ugly head.

"Right! _He wants_! You know what? I don't fucking care," I growled as forcefully as I could in a small room full of people waiting for their pets.

"Okay, all right," he sighed, but his eyes took on a soft expression. He wrapped his big arms around me. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

I melted into him, letting his warmth surround me. I had missed the big, boisterous guy that treated me like a sister. I squeezed my eyes closed and then pulled back.

"Look, I know you mean well, but I'm not a child. I just want to get Maggie and see my dad. I haven't seen him since last Christmas. Okay, Emmett?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him to just drop it. "Tonight isn't good for me to walk down memory lane with you and Alice. I've missed you all, but just...give me time. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, looking like an admonished child.

"Bella Swan?" I heard behind me.

Emmett and I both turned. "There's my girl," I smiled, giggling when Maggie turned exuberant circles in her crate. "Is it freedom that you crave, Mags?" I laughed when she barked, causing chuckles from the other travelers waiting on their own furry loved ones. I looked up at Emmett. "Help me with her crate. It collapses." I hooked a leash to Maggie and let her out into the room.

"Maggie girl!" Emmett laughed when she jumped up and put her paws on his chest, licking him like crazy.

He broke the crate down and carried it for me. We met Rose and Alice out by the rental car kiosk. I gave them my name and waited until they pulled my car around. I shook my head at my friends when I turned around.

"Please," Alice begged, "at least come eat before you head out."

"I just can't, Alice," I frowned, opening the car door for Maggie as Emmett loaded my trunk with my bags and Maggie's crate. "Load up, Mags." She hopped in, poking her head out the window.

"We're meeting up this weekend," Rose stated. "You have to sign your lease, Bells. Let's go out that night. You can stay the weekend at my apartment and help me unpack a little. Okay? Please?"

"We'll see what Charlie wants to do. He gets first call."

"He'll go fishing, Bella." Rose sounded tired and exasperated with me. Just one more reason for me to head out alone.

"You're probably right, but I'm not making promises."

"You're coming," Alice nodded. "Just plan on it." I rolled my eyes, and she launched herself into my arms again. "He looks just as pleasant as you do," she whispered sarcastically into my hair.

I ignored her last comment, turning to Emmett. He looked forlorn as he looked down at me. "Emmett, stop trying to fix this and hug me. We're in the same fucking state – and soon the same city. Just give me a break. I'm tired and obviously cranky. I want my Daddy," I snorted into a giggle.

That finally brought a small gleam into his eyes. "Okay," he smiled, wrapping me up and lifting me off the ground. "I need to explain things to you, Belly. Please? Make some time for me and Edward. It's really important."

"I don't know if I'm ready, Em. I just..."

"You made me a promise the last time I saw you. Do you remember what it was?" he asked, setting me on my feet.

"Yes," I nodded, my hands clenching into fists. I was supposed to remember what Edward and I had found on the AT, even if he forgot.

"Did he forget, Em?" I sneered. "Because, it didn't sound like it."

"All I'm asking is for a chance...from both of us, okay?"

"Later," I nodded. "Much, much later. I can't right now. I know you protect him, but sometimes..."

"Time, Belly," he nodded, backing away with his hands raised in a defensive way.

"Call me when you get to Charlie's," Rose said, hugging me tightly. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

I walked around to the driver's side door and got in. I felt all three sets of eyes following my every move as I cranked up and drove away. I pulled out my phone, dialing my dad.

"Bells," he sang. 

"Hey, Daddy," I hiccuped. "I'm on my way."

EDWARD

Seattle

"Here, Ed," Jasper frowned, setting a beer in front of me. We were supposed to be meeting Emmett, Alice, and Rose before they took her to her hotel. Emmett had texted me earlier and let me know Bella was in no shape to see me. None. He wouldn't even explain.

Jasper looked at his phone when it alerted him. "Alice is worried about her, Ed," he sighed, sitting back in the booth. "She said Rose told her Bella's having nightmares, that she looks like a shadow."

"Damn it," I growled, fisting my hair, my elbows resting on the table. "I should have done this differently."

"Lou said it was the only way. He said Trey found out the pictures traced back to Luther's computer, and from there, to Harper's office. He even found a large amount of money deposited to Luther's account. If they got that close to her, they could have hurt her, Edward. Seriously." Jasper shook his head, taking a long drink of his beer. "It may have been cruel, but they heard you, didn't they?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And Lou sent a counteroffer to them last week. It was a warning." I sighed, rubbing my eye with the butt of my hand. I missed my Bella to the point of madness. Just this conversation was making me sick. "With Verducci in jail, Harper isn't strong. Plus," I said, looking up at Jasper, "the men that were following her in New York have been caught. Fuck, she didn't even know it."

"How?"

"I think the guard Lou put on her was an ex-cop or something," I smiled slightly. "He called in a favor. It turned out the fucker taking the pictures had a warrant."

"Nice," Jasper breathed, nodding. "So, now that she's here..."

"She's safe. Luther, thanks to you," I snorted, "is out of the picture. Letting him go was the last 'fuck you' to Harper."

"Yeah, but Em says your mom and Kate are to blame."

"They are," I said, downing my beer and slamming the mug back onto the table. "I love my mother, but she can really be blind to everything my dad has done. She refuses to hear it. Without Bella..." My heart twinged at just saying her name. "Without her, I'm so close to fucking snapping, it's not even funny. And to have to live under their roof..."

"You should move out, man. I can just imagine you smothering your dad with a pillow," he teased.

"It's on the list," I laughed. "I can't move yet. She begs us to stay after every confrontation with my dad." I looked up when the doors of the bar opened. "They're here."

"I'll get us another round," Jasper smiled, kissing Alice's forehead when she got to the table.

I flinched at the cold, hard look Rose gave me, but her expression softened. She pulled me up and hugged me. "You've got your work cut out for you, Edward." She pulled back. "I won't say she's fine. I _can't_. But she's safe, and I owe you for that." She studied me for a moment. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but that same night, someone followed me to her building. Somehow they got past the doorman. Maggie heard them outside the door," Rose frowned, sitting down next to me in the booth.

"And?" we all asked.

"And nothing," she sighed. "With one deep bark from Mags, they left, I guess. But there were scratches on the lock the next morning."

"I owe that dog a steak," Emmett growled.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, though," she sighed, thanking Jasper for the beer. "I don't know if I could have handled her if you had really meant the things you said. She's so...angry. Hurt," Rose sighed, shaking her head. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded. "It was the only way, I swear. We tried to come up with another way, but you guys were too far away."

"I know," she nodded, smiling when Emmett picked up her hand and kissed it. "I even tried to tell her the truth, Edward."

"What?" I gasped, looking over at her in shock.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I figured I had to try something. She was devastated, and I didn't know what to do for her. I thought if maybe she knew it was for her protection...that you were just acting...that maybe she'd see reason." For the first time since I'd met Rosalie, she looked lost and unsure. "She thought I was making it up, Edward. She thought I was just trying to make her feel better."

A small sob burst from her, and Emmett wrapped an arm around her, whispering that it would be okay. She lifted her head slowly and looked up at him. "Where do we stand on her safety?"

"Lou says that we should be okay," Emmett nodded, linking their fingers together. "After firing Luther...that's the traitor in the office...and catching the guys in New York, we've basically sent a message to Harper that we can't be touched. All that's left is that girl, Ariana, in accounting."

"Done," Alice smiled proudly. We all turned to look at her. "So you think I visit the office for shits and giggles?" We all huffed a laugh, staring at her and waiting for an answer. "She is seeing a guy from Harper's office," she nodded, "but she's spying for _you_."

"Stop it," Emmett chuckled, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "I walked with her to get lunch yesterday. She hates Harper, and it's fucking personal with her. Apparently, Harper employed her father a few years ago, then fired him when he got sick without warning. There was no help with his medical bills, no insurance, nothing. Her father is extremely ill...without money. She's pissed and came to Cullen Construction to work her way up. She says she was going to bring the info that she has to Carlisle, but there's not enough yet. When you guys took over, she panicked and didn't know where to go. Now she does," Alice smiled.

"And?" we all practically yelled.

"And what? She'll come to you when she knows something. The only thing she did tell me was that Harper's not as secure as you may think. The numbers look good, but it's all fudged," she nodded, taking a sip of her beer.

Jasper barked a laugh, kissing her head. "Will you marry me?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I already said yes to that a year ago, silly," she rolled her eyes.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the office. "Carolyn," I smiled into the phone. "I need your help with something."

"Let's have it, Edward," she said, but I could hear her smile. She had to be, by far, the best employee in the company.

"There's a girl in accounting, Ariana," I started. "I need you to find out about her father, see to it that he gets all the medical attention that he needs. He's sick."

"Do you want the bills sent to you?"

"Yes, and schedule a meeting with her, Emmett, Lou, and me for next week. Keep it quiet, and make it outside the office."

"Yes, dear," she snorted. "Creating a double spy, Edward?"

"You're too smart for your own good, Carrie," I laughed.

"I know _nothing_," she said in a German accent, causing me to crack up. "Lou wanted me to tell you that Harper called, wants to talk merger."

"You mean, he wants saving," I guessed, my eyes landing on Alice. She was right, the numbers were fudged.

"Lou mentioned something about Verducci pulling out and heading back to Italy, yes sir," she chuckled. "Since his arrest, their stockholders want out. Every last one of them."

I turned to Emmett. "If we merge with Harper, I'll dismantle his company and throw it away. I swear to God. He's blamed me personally for Gwen for far too long."

"I say we let him go under," Emmett smiled evilly. "I say we outbid every job, we undercut every offer. Let him fail."

"Okay, I guess we can talk to Lou about it tomorrow."

"I'll let him know," Carolyn stated on the other end of the line. "Have a good evening, boys."

"Thanks, Carrie."

I turned to Alice. "I just love you, you little shit!" I snorted, shaking my head.

"I love you, too," she beamed. "Now that we have the world and all its safety under control, you have a broken heart to mend, Edward."

"I know," I nodded, frowning into my beer.

"_That_ won't be easy, Eddie," Emmett sighed, shaking his head sadly. "She won't even let anyone say your name. She practically assaulted me in the airport." I winced, nodding. I had expected as much.

"If I plan it just right," Rose said, looking over at me, "I can get her here in the city by the weekend. She has to sign her lease, and she can stay at my apartment that weekend. Alice practically told her she was coming." Alice was nodded fervently. "I can get her in the same place as you, but I can't make her talk to you, honey," she sighed. "She needs to hear the truth, but not from anyone but you."

"Okay," I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "I'll take whatever she throws at me. I had to protect her. I couldn't let anything happen to her."

"You did what you had to do, man," Jasper urged. "Show her the pictures. Tell her what happened."

I nodded, but knew it would take more than that. I had shattered Bella's trust and heart. Just telling her it was all a lie wouldn't be enough to bring her back to me.

BELLA

Forks

"Dad, breakfast," I called up the stairs. I walked to the back door, letting Maggie in. She dove straight to her bowl.

"Why are you cooking, Bells?" My dad came down dressed for the station. He sat down at the table with a wry smile.

"Because that's what I do," I smiled, setting his plate down in front of him. "I come here, spoil you, and try my best to keep you away from that damn diner."

"Hey, I like that _damn diner_," he chuckled.

"Yes, but your arteries don't," I snorted, pointing to his plate. "Eat."

"All right," he laughed. "When did you get so bossy?"

"Between you and Rose, it's all I know," I smirked.

"Oh yeah, Rosie. How come she didn't stay with us a few days?"

"She had to sign her lease yesterday, plus she wanted to spend time with Emmett," I said, shrugging.

"When do you sign yours?" he asked, spreading jelly on his toast.

"Tomorrow. I'm going into the city, signing it, picking up my keys and coming straight back." I couldn't look at him. Even to my own ears, it sounded like I was avoiding everyone. I took a sip of coffee, watching him chew slowly. He studied my face before taking a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why, when you could see all of your friends, would you come straight back here? You'll be alone. I won't be here. You knew I was going fishing with Billy."

"No reason," I shrugged again.

"Well, good. Then you can stay with Rosie, right?" My father was wearing a smirk that told me he saw straight through me.

"Why can't I just come straight back?"

"Why are you avoiding seeing your friends?" he countered. "I would think you would want to catch up with that boyfriend of yours." Ah, Charlie, forever with the questions. Once a cop, always a cop.

When I didn't answer or look up at him, he continued. "What happened, Bells? I haven't heard nightmares like that from you since before you got Mags."

I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "We broke up, Dad."

"With all of them? Rosie too?"

"Um, no?" I mumbled into my hands.

"Look, pumpkin," he sighed. I lifted my gaze to his. "I love it when you come to stay with me. And I know that it helps you when things are tough. But you've been in this house for _three days_ and not made so much as one phone call. You won't even answer when Rose calls the house." He tried to stay stern, but that wasn't Charlie's style. "I don't like seeing you sad, Belly, but hanging out with your old man watching ESPN can't be helping. Go. See your friends. When are they expecting you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Call Rose, and meet up with them. I've seen this side of you before. I won't let you travel down that path again. It's not healthy. Breakups are bad, but hiding from it won't fix it."

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't '_yeah but_' me, Isabella Marie," he growled, holding up his hand. "I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know. But you've been through some shit that certainly overshadows a breakup."

There it was – the reason that I always felt better after seeing Charlie. He always knew what I needed to hear.

"Okay," I nodded, pulling out my phone and turning it on for the first time in three days. "Will you watch Mags while I'm gone for a few days?"

"Watch her?" he laughed. "Hell, she's coming fishing with me!"

I giggled and looked down at my dog that had been happily lounging on the kitchen floor. "You wanna go fishing, pretty girl?" Maggie hopped up to her feet, her tail wagging. She spun in a circle and huffed a small bark. "I guess that's a yes," I snickered.

"That's my girl," Charlie laughed, standing up from the table. He kissed my head and ruffled the top of Maggie's. "I'll be home around six. Call Rose," he commanded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I will," I nodded, looking down at the screen. I had tons of missed messages, both text and voice. He nodded once and left for work. As I heard his cruiser leave the driveway, I flipped through the texts first.

Most were from Rose. They ranged from supportive to pissed, eventually becoming panicked. There were two from Alice, reminding me that she would see me over the weekend, and not to even think about backing out. And one from Emmett.

**Em: I'm worried about you, Belly. Please check in with someone, anyone. Rosie's wearing out the floor with her pacing. And please, please remember that promise you made me. It's not what you think, but we want to talk to you.**

I sighed, shaking my head. I remembered the promise. But I also remembered the dismissive sound of Edward's voice telling me we were through. Could I even brave a meeting? Could I stand to see him, knowing that my heart still belonged to him and his was no longer mine? I shook my head again, unsure of the answer. Did I want to see Edward? God, more that I could admit. My whole body ached just to see his sweet smile, his messy hair. I sighed, punching the button to retrieve my voice mails.

There was one from Rose, threatening to tell Charlie everything if she didn't hear from me by today. Leave it to my best friend to resort to blackmail. There was one from the apartment building reminding me that my lease needed to be signed tomorrow. The next one was from Emmett, but all he said was to check in when I could. Heidi's message was short, but she let me know that my request was finished and that it was on its way. It should arrive today.

I groaned, my head falling back. That message made me excited and nervous. Now I actually _had_ to see everyone. I had this surprise planned for ages. "Fuck," I breathed.

The last message made my heart completely stop.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I need to see you. I need to apologize. I would rather it was done in person. I know that you're supposed to get together with everyone this weekend, and if you don't want me there, believe me, I'll understand. But I'd just really like to talk you. Please, just give me a chance to explain some things, okay, love?" He paused for a moment. "And everyone's really worried. Please contact someone, okay?"

My eyes closed at the sound of his voice. He sounded so sad, so down. He sounded tired and scared. But above all else, he didn't sound like he did the last time I spoke to him. I saved the message.

The first person I called was Rose.

"Damn it, Belly, where the fuck...can't you answer...shit, are you all right, sweetie?" She sighed the last part of her answering rant.

"Yes, fine," I snickered. "Are we still on for the weekend?"

"Hell yes!" she chuckled.

"Can we just make tomorrow about us?"

"Sure, Bells. We'll get your lease signed and order a pizza. You can set up my computer for me," she laughed.

"Wow, there's an offer I can't refuse," I said sarcastically. "But it sounds perfect."

"Good, but Bells, everyone wants to see you."

"Well, I guess I need to see everyone," I sighed. "I have something for them anyway."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. He left me a message, Rosie," I said, my breath hitching.

"I know, I was there, sweetie. He's worried about you."

"I don't need sympathy," I growled.

"No, you need to listen to the truth, Belly," she growled back, "I've already tried telling you."

"Is this that protection bullshit again? Because I'm not buying it."

"Will you at least hear him out? Or even Emmett?"

"I suppose I'll have no choice this weekend," I huffed.

"You always have a choice, but I think you should listen to them," Rose urged. What bothered me the most was that usually she was on my side. This time she wasn't. Instead of backing me up as always, she was urging me to see Edward's side. This meant there could be something to this 'he was protecting me' story. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to be mad, to stay pissed.

Almost as if she could read my mind, she continued. "Look, I know you want to stay mad. I know that what he said was mean, but Bells, please. Just let him explain, okay?"

"We'll see," I hedged, and she didn't push any further. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Plan to stay the whole weekend," she laughed.

"Fine," I chuckled and hung up.

I sent a quick message to Emmett.

**B: Stop worrying. I'm alive. And the best way to stop Rose from pacing is to give her a little alcohol. Beer's good...wine is better. ;) I'm not making promises, big bro. I have no idea if I'm strong enough to see him yet. But I must, I have a gift for everyone.**

His reply was instant.

**Em: You have no idea how strong you are. I've seen in action. And thanks for the tip for Rosie! ;)**

**B: Use the tip well. Lol**

My next text was to Alice.

**B: All right, I get it. There's no saying no to you, is there? I'll see you this weekend.**

**A: Nope, just ask Jasper! ;) Can't wait. Miss you so much!**

I sat for a few moments, trying to decide whether to answer Edward back or not. I definitely couldn't speak with him. If I spoke, all that would come out would be tears, and I couldn't have that yet.

He settled my decision for me. He texted me.

**E: I'm glad you're okay, love. You made my brother's day. He won't tell me what you said, but thank you anyway.**

I couldn't resist. I had to reply.

**B: Little things make him happy. See you this weekend.**

**E: Simple pleasures for simple minds they say. ;) I'm looking forward to it.**

OoOoOo

"Where's Mags?" Rose smiled as we made our way from the apartment office to her place.

"Charlie took her fishing," I chuckled, still finding that hilarious.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, opening her apartment door.

"Nope," I shook my head.

I followed her in, looking around. My apartment was an exact copy of hers, only two floors down. They were spacious, with a fantastic view of the city.

"All your stuff is in my spare room," she pointed to the left. "We both need to go furniture shopping, Bells."

"Okay," I nodded, knowing she was right. The only furniture Mike left me was the bedroom furniture. "Tomorrow?"

"That's fine," she smiled, setting her keys down on the kitchen counter. "You've got your keys, so when do you want to move your stuff?"

"Aw, hell," I sighed, flopping down on the couch.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Emmett offered to help you, Bells. They want to see you tomorrow night. He said he'd help on Sunday."

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. I felt the couch shift, and I turned to look at her. "I want to see him and I don't," I whined, my brow furrowed. "Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," she nodded. "I know you don't believe me, but you need to at least hear him out. Will you do that?"

"I already told him I'd see him this weekend."

"You talked to him?"

"No, just a text." I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of seeing him. I don't trust myself around him. I love him still."

"Good," she beamed. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed.

"You know, you could back me up on this," I snapped. "Why are you on his side?"

"I'm always on _your_ side, Bella," she frowned, looking wounded. "But you refuse to listen to the entire story. If you hear him out and still want to be mad, then I'll smack him around for you, deal?"

I laughed, my head falling back. "Deal."

My time with Rose was healing. After the initial conversation about seeing them all the next day, there was no more mention of boys. We truly made it a girl's night. I helped her unpack as we listened to music and drank too much wine. I did set up her computer and unpack her books. By the time we fell into bed, her office, kitchen, and most of her bedroom was finished.

The next day we slept in, but from the look on Rose's face when we were sipping coffee at her kitchen bar, I was willing to bet my nightmares had kept her up. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't," she shook her head, handing me some aspirin. "I have never had a problem with your nightmares, Bells."

"Did I talk?" I asked, basically asking if she knew what they were about.

She winced, looking at her coffee. "You were begging for Edward to help you. Were you dreaming about Jerry?"

I nodded silently, tears springing to my eyes. This was a dream that had started on the trail. It was a weird mixture of past and present. I was being attacked by Jerry, but Edward would come in and pull him off of me. Edward would pull me to him and hold me, talking to me softly until I stopped crying.

She eyed me for a moment, giving me a second. When it came to conversations concerning Jerry, she gave me space and comfort. "Let's get dressed," she blurted out. "We'll call Alice. We'll go shopping and even hit the spa. I could use some pampering, and you could, too."

I snorted, nodding and wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Lead on, fearless leader."

We spent the first part of the day shopping for furniture and arranging deliveries. Alice had an amazing talent for design, putting colors and textures together. We found out she went to school for design. She'd never mentioned it before, but she was considering opening her own interior design business.

After manicures, pedicures, and getting our hair done, we went back to Rose's to get dressed for the evening. My heart stammered in my chest as I picked up the box I was bringing with us. I hadn't opened it, hadn't even double-checked that it was what I wanted. I had left the details to Heidi, trusting her completely. And I was sure that wouldn't be disappointed. But I was going to see it for the first time along with everyone else.

It took two cigarettes and a lot of tugging by Alice to get me in the doors of the bar we were meeting everyone. I was immediately bum-rushed by Emmett and Jasper. Jasper took the box from my hands and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled, his slight Southern accent coming through, "what the hell is this?"

"Never mind," I smirked. "Just put it down. You'll find out."

"Okay," he smiled, setting it in the middle of the table.

"Belly," Emmett beamed, wrapping his large arms around me and lifting me off the floor. "You're a sight for sore eyes, baby girl. What did ya bring me?" he smiled sweetly, setting me back down.

"I'm fine, Em...and just wait," I smiled, but it wavered when I finally saw him.

He was standing off to the side, watching all of us closely. Edward looked amazing, but so tired. There were dark patches under his eyes, and his skin looked slightly pale. He was wearing dress black pants and a black button down. Just standing there holding a beer, he drew me to him.

"Hey, Bella," he nodded, not approaching me.

"Hey," I sighed.

"Presents," Emmett urged like a child. I knew what he doing. Emmett was keeping the mood light for the moment. I couldn't love him more if I tried in that moment.

"I refuse to give you anything unless I get a drink!" I chuckled, pointing to him.

"Done," he boomed, running off.

"You know, he's like having a pet," I mumbled, shaking my head. I looked over when Edward snorted, looking down at the floor. A beer landed on the table in front of me.

"Now, presents," Emmett smirked, folding his giant arms.

"Fine," I shook my head. "Have at it. They're all the same."

The box was ripped open, hands grabbing.

"No way," Jasper smiled flipping through the scrapbook I'd had made. "When did..."

"When I got to New York," I nodded, flipping through my own copy. "I couldn't sleep the first night home, so I downloaded everything to my computer. I separated what I needed for my real book, and these were what were left over. Us," I shrugged.

"Belly, this rocks," Emmett smiled, not looking up.

They were comparing pictures, remembering events and laughing as I slowly and quietly turned my own pages. I flinched with every picture of Edward, but it was one picture that stopped me short. It was of the two of us. We were laughing, sitting in front of a small creek, our packs around us. We only had eyes for each other. I don't even know who took it. Suddenly, the bar became too close, too much to stay in.

"I need..." I breathed, closing my book and setting it down. "I want a cigarette." I sighed, knowing there wasn't one person with me that would let me leave, but I needed space. I slipped out of the booth, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Once the cool air hit my face, I felt a little better. I found a bench a block down and sat, pulling out a cigarette. I lit it, taking a long, deep drag, but my hands continued to shake.

I stared down at a leaf tumbling down the street. I jumped when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella," he sighed, sitting down next to me. I couldn't look at him. I just continued to watch the leaf swirl and tumble in the night's cool breeze. "I owe you an apology."

"It's fine, Edward," I sighed, closing my eyes at just saying his name.

"No, it's not," he said, his voice terse. "Will you please look at me, baby?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, shaking my head.

"Fine, then. Just listen. I lied, Bella. That whole conversation was a lie. I didn't mean any of it. Someone had been listening to my phone calls," he growled. I could see in my peripheral vision his hand run through his hair. "Do you have any idea what it did to me when I had to lie to you, Bella?"

"To you?" I snapped, finally looking up at him. He looked wary and shocked that my gaze finally met his. "Fuck you, Edward." I started to get up, but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, please," he begged, getting up to kneel in front of me. "I'm so, so fucking sorry, love. I didn't want to do it. But they were watching you, sweetheart. We had no choice. I had to make it sound like we weren't together so that they couldn't use you against me."

"Who?"

"Harper."

"Gwen's father?"

"Yes," he nodded, his eyes filling with liquid remorse. He was completely telling the truth, but it didn't erase the memory. "Look," he frowned, reaching to his back pocket. "Remember earlier that day when I asked you where you had been about an hour prior? You were on your way to the park with Maggie?"

I nodded, taking what he was handing me. "Why?" I gasped, looking down at a picture of myself at the coffee shop.

"He still blames me for Gwen. This was a warning when Emmett and I took over the company." He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. "God, Bella, I'm really sorry. I meant none of it, I swear. I just wanted you safe. I just needed time to fix it. I love you, baby. I would do anything to repair my mistakes."

"You..." I sobbed, gritting my teeth to stop from going into hysterics. "You _really_ hurt me."

"I know," he nodded, his own tears threatening to fall. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Did you fix it?"

"Yes," he nodded, picking up my hand. "We put a guard on you. We had the men arrested. We even had to fire someone inside the company that was passing information."

I nodded, pulling my hand from his. His touch, his warmth, made me want to wrap myself around him. He looked crestfallen, but nodded to himself in understanding.

"I need time, Edward," I sobbed, finally letting my emotions take over. "You were right. I don't know you."

"No, no...you're the only one that really knows me, baby," he countered, reaching for my face. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I only wanted you safe."

"You could have prepared me, emailed me. Gone through Rose," I cried, sniffling. "You could have just done _nothing_ and let them think you blew me off. You didn't have to shatter everything. You didn't have to fucking break me, Edward."

"I should have done it all differently," he said, his voice rising in volume. "I should have flown you to me immediately and sent for your things. I should have wrapped you up and kept you safe myself. I know, love. I fucking know! I fucked up. I listened to someone else instead of my heart."

"Who?"

"Our lawyer," he grimaced. "He made it seem like the only way. He was wrong. _We_ were all fucking wrong."

"You always listen to the wrong people," I mumbled, frowning when he huffed a bitter laugh. "So what? You made mistakes, you lied, and I'm supposed to forget everything you said?"

"No," he shook his head. "I want to earn your trust back." He picked up both my hands in his, kissing my fingers. "You never ran. You listened to every fucking thing I've ever told you, and I ruined that faith. I can't say I'm sorry enough. Like I said, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"I want to hit you," I growled. "I want to hurt you like you hurt me. I want to get Emmett to beat the shit out of you."

He barked a rough laugh. "For you? He'd do it in a heartbeat."

I couldn't help but smile. He tilted his head at me, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. "I know you need time, love." I nodded, my tears starting again. "I love you, baby, so very much. My life is shit without you. You need to know that. I miss you. I miss Maggie. I miss holding you, kissing you. I miss talking to you everyday. You're my whole world, Bella. I'll crawl on my knees to get you to see it."

"All I want is what we had, and I don't see that right now," I sniffled. "I think you let out a little bit of truth in that conversation," I sighed. "Don't shake your head, Edward. It feels like you could so easily switch personalities, so easily push me away. I can't live like that, wondering if the next time there's a threat or a problem that you could just toss me aside."

"I was _sick_, baby. I was sick for a week after that conversation. The lie was poison to me, love. I'll _never_ lie to you again," he vowed. "I'll _never _push you away. I swear it. On my heart and soul, I swear it."

"And I don't believe you," I sighed, looking away from him.

He lifted my face with the tips of his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Then I'll make you believe me. I love you. There's no one else for me but you. I'll get you to see it again."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, too, and that nothing else mattered, but I couldn't. I wanted to smile and say all was forgiven, but the words wouldn't come.

He nodded at my silence, leaning up to kiss my forehead. "Time. I know."

He stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, because I couldn't _not_ take it. It was a sign of peace, a symbol of starting over. "There's a rumor," he said quietly, his crooked smile causing my heart to skip beats. "You're officially moving tomorrow."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I help?"

I looked up at him. If we were going to do this, if we were going to completely start over, I needed to see him, be with him. "Yeah, I could use the help," I smiled.

"I'll show up with Emmett, then," he smiled, but I could see he was fighting that glorious grin of his. "And thank you for the present."

I nodded, frowning and tucking my hair back as we stood in the breeze. "I guess we should go back in."

He smiled, offering me his arm. "Then let's get you back to them. They've missed you, too."

**A/N...So now she's home. And you gotta love Charlie. Seriously. He can see through her instantly. And she knows the whole story, and tore Edward up about it. Good for her. And at least he's willing to admit it was all stupid.**

**Next chap, you'll hear from Emmett. He has an interesting outlook on everything as it is...**

**And Alice...she cracks me up. She's like a little spy inside Cullen Construction. LOL**

**Okay...thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me. As always, cleaning up my messes.**

**So how long until she forgives him? How long until he loses it? Review for me. Let me hear it. Tell me all about it. Later...**


	13. The Truth Isn't Always Enough

**A/N...okay...This is the 4th story I've written...1 of 2 AH at that...and never have I seen a split down the middle as I did the last set of reviews. So...you love Edward, but think he was a dolt in the way he handled things...you love Bella too, but here's where it gets tetchy...some of you think that she was too hard on him. Some of you think that she should be mad at every last one of them...and some of you think that she was right in asking for time, but think that she won't last long anyway, because they need each other. Whew...damn. My Lord...I don't even know how to approach you. LMAO I probably should approach you very carefully. ;)**

**The only thing all of you pretty much agreed on was that you couldn't wait to see how Edward tried to earn her back. Oh...that and you can't wait to meet Carlisle. That won't happen yet. I'll warn you when it does.**

* * *

**This chapter picks up where the last one left off, but in Edward's POV as they step back inside the bar. And yeah, you get to hear Emmett's opinion and brotherly concern in all of this.**

CHAPTER 13

The Truth Isn't Always Enough

EDWARD

Seattle

It did not go unnoticed that as many times as I had said, "I love you," to Bella, she did not say it back. I didn't expect her to. What I expected was for her to leave, but she didn't.

I saw every mistake, every harsh word I had said in each tear that coursed down her beautiful face as I knelt in front of her just outside the bar. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile as she told me how hurt she was. Her eyes flashed when she pointed out a thousand other ways I could have handled everything differently. And she was right.

The problem was, I had panicked. I had listened to everyone but myself. The mere _idea_ that someone would hurt my Bella caused my heart to constrict.

I threw myself at her feet and at her mercy, begging for forgiveness, for anything from her. If she never said she loved me again, but allowed me in her life, I would have taken it.

I was by no means in the clear. Bella could barely look at me, her posture stiff, her heart guarded. She asked for time. Normally, I was an impatient man, but with her, I'd wait. I'd wait, because I needed to prove myself to her again. I needed to piece her heart back together, because it was my harsh lies, despite my good intentions behind them, that had shattered the sweetest, most gentlest of souls.

Bella had had patience with me and my past, waiting and listening, never thinking less of me. I would most certainly have patience for her.

Yet the selfish part of me wanted to see more of her. I asked if I could help her move, seeing as how she had signed her lease the day before. I could see the debate in her sweet but tired eyes. She wanted to stay away, keep herself guarded, but she smiled softly and said yes. That small, wry smile was the best thing I had seen in a long few weeks.

Our friends and my brother watched us closely as we walked back into the bar. I felt her hand tug lightly at my arm.

"Where's the restroom?" she asked softly.

"Through there, love," I said, pointing down the hall.

"'Kay, I'll be back."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded and walked to the table.

"Should we..." Alice and Rose started at the same time, gesturing to the hall where Bella had disappeared.

"Probably," I sighed, falling wearily into the booth beside Jasper. Emmett let the girls out and sat back down opposite me.

"Is she okay?" he asked, jerking a thumb behind him.

"You know," I frowned, taking the beer Jasper slid to me, "I've done some shitty things in my life, but if I live to be a hundred, I don't want to _ever_ see her cry like that again. I'd rather face the devil himself." I ran a hand through my hair and downed the rest of my beer.

"Damn, Ed," Jasper winced, shaking his head. "Is there hope?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "She didn't hit me, though she did ask if Emmett could kick my ass." I huffed a laugh with the two of them.

"Should I wait until she comes back, or just lay you out upon the table for her inspection?" Emmett laughed, giving Jasper a fist bump.

"I actually think she would prefer it if she could witness said beating," I snorted, shaking my head.

"We wait," Jasper and Emmett nodded together. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously," Emmett sighed, leaning back in the booth, "what happened, little bro?"

"She accepted the fact that I did it for her protection, though she thought the way we handled it was asinine. And she's right," I nodded. "I crushed her spirit and her faith in me. We're a long way from fine." I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes closed. What I wouldn't give to hold her for just one night. I had missed her completely. I took a deep breath and looked up at Emmett. "The good news is she's allowing me around her. I'm riding with you tomorrow to help her move." He smiled warmly, nodding his head.

"There's hope yet," Jasper mumbled, nodding almost to himself. "Trust is hard to get and easy to lose. You've got a long road ahead of you."

"I'm willing to do anything at this point," I shrugged.

"She loves you, man," Emmett frowned. "She'll remember it soon enough."

"I hope so," I smiled, standing up when the ladies returned.

Rose and Alice had reapplied makeup to Bella's tear-streaked face. She looked fresher, wearing a slight smile on her face as Jasper bowed low to her with a wry smile.

"So what time tomorrow, Bella? We are your slaves and muscles for the day," he chuckled as she burst into a sweet giggle.

"If we keep drinking, then noon," she snorted, taking a beer from Alice, who had just come back from the bar.

"Mm, hangover on moving day." Emmett shook his head slowly. "That's bad news."

"No shit," Rose frowned. "We did that in college. Remember, Belly?"

"Oh," she groaned, her brow wrinkling. "Yes. Vividly. What were we thinking, going out all night?"

"We were thinking we could rule the world," Rose snorted. "And still get up the next morning and load a U-haul bound for New York. You know, looking back...you should have really run Mike over with that truck."

"Yeah," Bella sighed wistfully, causing the whole table to explode into laughter. "Oh well, hindsight..." She shrugged, looking up at me, "Is it too late to feed him to the alligators?"

"Never," I chuckled, pulling out my phone.

"I'm kidding!" she smirked, shaking her head.

The night was filled with light conversation. Every now and then, I would catch my Bella's eye, but she would look away with a hard look upon her face. We didn't stay out late, but promised we would all meet at Rose's apartment the next morning.

OoOoOo

I was almost overexcited to see Bella the next day. As we walked down the hallway of Rose's apartment, I sighed. After being apart for so long and her fiery ire aimed my way, I still couldn't help but think she was, by far, the most beautiful thing ever.

Emmett knocked lightly on the door, and it swung open briskly. We held up the coffee and donuts we had brought, but our faces fell at the frantic look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, but I didn't need an answer. I could hear the heartbreaking cries from the other room. "How long?" I asked, looking at Rose as we set everything down on the kitchen bar.

"All fucking night," she shook her head. She looked exhausted. "Her dreams are bad, Edward. Some time around three this morning, she threw up. And you know? I don't even think she was awake."

"Damn it," I growled, my feet shifting as another cry rang out from the bedroom. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know if it was my place anymore.

"Just go," she shooed me. "See if you can help."

I stepped quietly into the room and shut the door behind me. Bella was curled up in a tight ball, her little body shaking violently as she cried out in her sleep. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, her hands balled up into fists.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," I sighed, my heart breaking when she called out my name. I knelt beside the bed, reaching out to wipe her sweaty brow. "Bella," I said, brushing her hair away from her flushed face. "Sweetheart, wake up."

"Edward," she rasped, her legs squirming, her hands pushing against my shoulders. "Get him off of me, make him stop."

Fucking Jerry. I growled low, shaking my head. I sat on the edge of the bed and pinned her shoulders down. "Bella," I said a little more forcefully, "baby, look at me. Please, love, wake up."

Without Maggie, her nightmares couldn't be comforted. Did I ever understand that. Mine had raged the moment I'd left my girls on the AT. My own sleep was just as tortured.

She shifted slightly, and I looked down to see her sleepy, sweet brown eyes filling with tears as she gazed up at me. "Edward?" she asked with confusion all over her face.

"Baby, are you awake?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning into my touch as I wiped her tears away. I leaned over her, unable to stop myself from at least kissing her damp brow.

"Good," I sighed. "We just got here..."

My sentence was completely cut off when she pulled my lips to hers. With desperate, curled fingers, her hands slipped into my hair. I couldn't stop myself. I had missed her kiss, her taste completely. I knew it was wrong, I knew she was reacting only out of emotions from her dream, but...

When her sweet whimper met my ears, I snapped, groaning and turning my head. Her lips devoured mine, her tongue raking along my own, only making us that much more frantic in our touches. I pressed into her, groaning when her teeth scraped across my bottom lip. It took everything in me to pull away. She wouldn't want this. She would be upset with herself and me for this.

I pulled back, pressing my forehead to hers and breathing heavily. I squeezed my eyes closed to maintain my composure, otherwise, I knew I would ravish her right there.

"Bella, you're not ready for this," I panted, feeling her nod against my forehead. "I want you, oh God, do I want you, but you'll despise me. I don't want you in reaction to nightmares, baby." I didn't want her in reaction to Jerry was what I wanted to tell her, but I let the dream evaporate. There was no sense in torturing her anymore with it.

"I know," she sniffled, looking up at me. I watched as the sweet, brown eyes that I lived to lose myself in went dark and cold. She sat up, pushing me away. "I'm sorry," she breathed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Don't you ever apologize to me for that," I sighed, shaking my head. "I'd kiss you all day, but you're not ready, love."

"You're right," she said, nodding. "Thank you for waking me," she blushed, looking away. "I must have been driving Rose crazy all night. Without Maggie, they don't stop."

"Rose is fine," I smiled, standing. "Get dressed. Let's get you moved, beautiful."

She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay." She pushed the covers back and got up. "God, do I smell coffee?"

I snickered at her desperate face. "Yes, ma'am, and as soon as you're dressed, there's a cup waiting for you."

"Well, hell, get out so I can get going," she smirked, her eyes lightening up a bit.

I saluted her, causing her to roll her eyes, and went back out to the living room. Rose and Emmett were on the sofa, and their heads snapped up when I walked to the kitchen bar and sat down on a stool with a sigh.

"She needs Maggie," was all I said, my head still reeling from our kiss. I wanted her, needed her, but the tension in the air between us was too thick. The wall she had built up would take time to chip away. It was my fault, and at that moment, I couldn't hate myself more.

"Is she awake?" Rose asked, picking out a donut. I nodded, sipping my coffee. There was a soft knock on the door. "She's going back to Charlie's tonight to pick her up," she said, opening the door and letting Jasper and Alice in.

"Oh, thank God!" Alice rushed over, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Who do I kiss? Jasper would _not_ stop this morning," she growled, giving him an evil look that caused Emmett and me to chuckle.

"That's because you didn't set the alarm," Jasper pouted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"You owe me, pixie," I laughed. Sticking her tongue out at Jasper, Alice walked to me, planting a loud kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you," she beamed. "At lease _someone_ realized we would need caffeine and sugar after drinking last night."

"_Alarm_," Jasper countered with a growl, throwing his hands in the air in defeat and sitting next to Emmett on the sofa.

The bedroom door opened to a fresher looking and smirking Bella. "You woke up every day for six months to the sunrise, and you need an alarm, Jasper?"

"She has a point, dude," Emmett laughed, dodging Jasper's fist to his arm.

"I'm now lazy like everyone else," Jasper grinned, walking to Bella. "Morning, darlin'." He hugged, her and asked, "Where's your stuff, and what apartment is yours?"

"Crack the whip, Bells," Alice nodded with a mischievous grin.

Bella rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee. "My own slaves, huh?" she mused, looking up at a beaming Emmett and Jasper.

They had been so worried about her for the few days she hadn't answered the phone, that just her mere presence was causing them to want to spoil her. It didn't help that we all had been tortured with the threat that had been made against her.

"We are at your command, love," I smirked.

"Okay," she dragged out the word. "Everything's in that room." She pointed to the door Rose was opening.

Emmett and Jasper bolted into the room like children. "That's it?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, this won't take long. Mike took everything but my bedroom furniture and a few bookcases. All the new stuff will come in a few days," she nodded, finally looking up at me.

"Like you would want it," Rose scoffed. "That's nasty. It would have Jessica juice on it."

My head fell back with my laughter. I couldn't help it.

"Rose!" Bella half laughed, half gasped. "That's gross."

"It's true!" Rose snorted as the whole apartment was cracking up.

"That is just...ew," Alice wrinkled her nose. "Wonder what happened to her..."

"Who cares?" Rose growled.

"He said he broke up with her," Bella shrugged, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Maybe she went back to preschool."

Rose huffed a laugh, shaking her head. "Damn it, Bella, she's twenty," she laughed, imitating Mike.

"Right, right," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, my slaves. Let's get this done."

The whole thing was done within hours. By the end of the move, I was frustrated and tired. Bella had barely spoken to me, barely even looked my way the entire time. Emmett pulled beers out of the fridge for everyone as they lounged on her floor. I slipped out to the balcony for a cigarette.

I stared out over the city, running a hand through my hair and wishing I could turn back time. I would have never left the AT, I definitely would have never left my girl, but I would have found a completely different way of protecting her.

"Do you have one for me?" I heard beside me. I looked down to see Bella at the door. She held a beer out for me. "Trade?" she offered, but her face was carefully masked with no emotion. I nodded, lighting her a cigarette and passing it to her. We were quiet for a moment, before she said, "I'm sorry about this morning."

I turned, leaning against the rail and studying her face. "I'm not." I shrugged, "I'm sorry _you're_ sorry, though." I frowned, looking at my beer. "I miss you. If I thought a kiss would fix us, then I'd pin you against this wall right now and kiss you until you begged me to stop. But I know it won't. I'll wait, Bella."

She nodded and blushed my favorite crimson, her brow wrinkled at she thought about what I'd said. I lifted my beer to my mouth, her eyes traveling its path.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled it to her. "What happened to your hand, Edward?"

"I punched a wall once...or twice," I shrugged again, looking at the scars across my knuckles.

"When?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

"When I was on the phone with you," I sighed, turning away from her. "I wish it had been my head. Maybe I'd have knocked some sense into myself." I laughed bitterly.

"I heard that," she gasped, looking from my hand back to my face.

"I didn't want to do it, love. I really fucking didn't," I shook my head. "But I knew I had to keep you safe."

"I know," she sighed, and my head snapped around to her. She looked up at me, her face unreadable. "I know that's what you think you needed to do, Edward. It's the way you did it that...just really hurt."

"I'm _sorry_," I said through gritted teeth. "I'll never make it up to you, I know. I want to try."

"I want you to try," she whispered, shaking her head. "I can't lie to you. I miss you, too, but I miss _us_. I remember everything you said, and I'm so afraid you'll push me away again. I want to get back to the way it was before."

"Me, too, baby," I nodded. An idea occurred to me as I looked at her sweet face. She had done this to me once. "Let's start over," I smirked, holding out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I smiled when a beautiful giggle escaped her at the memory. She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and nodded her head. "Bella Swan," she sighed, her smile still place as she took my hand.

I brought her hand up to my lips. "Ms. Swan, I would love it if you would have dinner with me some time," I whispered, my lips still against the skin of her fingers.

And for the first time since she had arrived in Washington, a true smile lit her face. "I'd...really like that," she nodded.

"Good," I smiled, hating it when our touch separated. "What's your schedule with Charlie?"

"Um," she mused, biting her lip. "I know I'm going there tonight, but I have to be back Tuesday for deliveries and stuff." She shrugged. "He's working late this week anyway. I'll probably just plan to be here permanently by then."

"Can I take you out Friday?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Friday's good."

"Friday's good," I repeated, just reveling in the fact that she was giving me a chance. "Thank you," I whispered.

She smiled softly and nodded, both of us turning as we were called back inside. I had more planned for the week than just dinner, but she didn't need to know that. I smiled to myself as I held the door for her, having hope for the first time in weeks that I was going to be able to fix things between us.

BELLA

Forks

"Bells, have you got everything?" Charlie smirked as he looked over my car. I was still in my rental, as mine and Rose's own vehicles weren't due to arrive until the next week, and it was completely full. "I'm working nights the rest of this week, but call me...check in, will ya?"

"Sure, Dad," I smiled, kissing his rough cheek as Maggie poked her head out of the back window so he could give her a good scratch.

"You look better," he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled softly and nodded. "Did seeing your friends and Edward help?"

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding again. "We're...trying to work it out." That was the best way to explain it, I supposed, as I studied my father's face.

"Does he know I know him?"

"Yeah," I said. "In fact, he wants to meet you. Probably for that reason more than just the fact that you're my dad," I snickered. "He struggles with that part of his past." Despite where Edward and I currently stood, I still felt overwhelmingly protective of him. Maybe because he had told me everything. My heart twinged, aching for what we had been, not the uncomfortable and distrusting state that we resided in now.

"I don't like his dad," Charlie huffed, frowning.

"I haven't met him yet, but I know I don't like the things he's done," I countered. "I can't wait to meet his mother, and you'd like Emmett. He's fantastic."

"Billy's throwing a bonfire for Halloween," he smiled. "Do you think you could get them all down to First Beach?"

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled. "If I have to threaten them, I will. I can't wait for you to meet Alice."

"Good," he nodded, "I'll let him know. Now, get out of here. Go have fun setting up house." I laughed, shaking my head as he walked me to the driver's door. "And, Belly...it's nice to have you home, pumpkin."

"Thanks, Daddy."

My thoughts were consumed with Edward as I made the drive back to my new apartment. Having him wake me up from my nightmare was comforting, which was what made me push him away. I wasn't ready to trust him yet. Even with all his sincerity, even with the pull I still had towards him, both physically and emotionally, there was still the doubt, the fear that he would push me away. It was a repetitive pattern with him, and while on the trail, it was easily overcome; out here in the real world with obvious threats, it could happen again.

Rose had explained while we were in New York that there had been someone using me as a threat against Edward, but I'd refused to listen. Seeing the pictures made it all too real. But why hadn't he just used another means of communication? If Rose knew the truth, why couldn't I? That's what bothered me. I knew the answer – Edward had panicked. He did with me exactly what he had done with Gwen, he had lost his reason. For that point alone, I was willing to give him another shot.

As I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, I heaved a deep sigh. God, I just fucking missed him. I missed our laughter, our late, in-the-dark talks. I missed his touch and his voice. I craved to tell him I loved him, but I was so damn scared.

A light tap on my window made me just about scream. I laughed as I looked up into the repentant face of Emmett. "The hell, Emmett?" I laughed, opening my door.

"Sorry, Belly," he chuckled, pulling me into a crushing hug. "You were so lost in thought there was no getting your attention. Need help?" He pointed to the backseat filled with boxes, bags, and Maggie.

"You have time?"

"For you? I'll make time...come on," he smiled and proceeded to let Mags out. "I was just having lunch with Rosie." He grabbed the two boxes as I hooked Maggie to a leash. I picked up the two bags, and he followed me to the elevator. "Eddie says he's got a date on Friday," he smirked, pressing the button for my floor.

"Yes, Emmett," I sighed, looking up at him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, his face suddenly serious. I nodded, and he took a deep breath. "I've seen Edward pissed, especially during the whole Gwen thing. And I've seen him upset and depressed...after the accident, but, Belly..." He shook his head. "I've never seen Edward _not_ know what to do. He was sick, literally _sick_, little sis. I promise you he didn't want to do what he did. We weren't given enough time to come up with another way to help you."

I wanted to argue, to negate what he was saying, but Emmett had never lied to me. He had always shown complete faith in mine and Edward's relationship, no matter where it stood. He took my silence as an indication to go on.

"He did it, even knowing you'd hate him." He looked sadly at me as the doors slid open. I led us to my door and let us in.

"Just anywhere, Em," I said quietly, setting my bags down and letting Maggie check out her new home. "I really have to start work in here today." I was aware he was waiting for me to say something as I walked to my balcony to smoke. He followed me, leaning in the doorway.

"And what happens, Emmett," I sighed, turning my back to the city and leaning against the rail, "when...say it happens again. Your dad and Mr. Harper aren't finished hating each other. Or what happens if I'm mugged or whatever..." I frowned, shaking my head. "Will he turn on me again? Will he push me away 'for my safety'?"

"No," he shook his head. His answer came without hesitation. "Not a chance, Bells. He'd rather take the hit himself, but he'd be wrapped around you when it happened. He'll never let you go. But give him a chance, please?"

"Always the big brother," I teased, shooting him a wink.

"Hells yeah!" He grinned my favorite Emmett grin, dimples and all. "And don't you worry about Dad or Harper or Verducci...we'll handle it."

"That's what I'm saying, Em," I growled. "_You'll handle it_, but will you tell me the next time? Will you let me know that there's a problem?"

"_If_ there's a problem, sure."

"Will Edward?"

"He won't have a choice," he smiled. "I'll tell you myself. Look, Bells, we had to let whoever it was _hear_ him break it off. We had to make you look...unimportant."

"Well, I felt _unimportant_," I huffed, tears stinging my eyes.

"Please, don't," he shook his head, rubbing his face. He looked so much like Edward in that moment it made my heart hurt. "I don't want upset you. I just want you to know I was there. I was there when he got the pictures. When he was asked who you were and he told Lou you were _everything_! I was there when he smashed his cell phone and threw up just minutes after you hung up on him." I winced, looking out over the city. "And I cleaned his hand up after he shattered his bedroom wall, Bells. _He_ _didn't want to do it._"

"Okay," I nodded. "He panicked, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Emmett nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing. "You are his weakness. You've changed him for the better, and now he can't live without you."

"Enough, Em," I cried. "I know, okay? I know. But I can't get his words out of my head." As much as Edward and I needed each other, it didn't take away how hurt I felt.

"I know," he sighed, pulling me in for a hug. He let me cry softly into his chest. With a kiss to my head, he pulled back. "I'm sorry. We didn't think straight. We all kinda freaked out. We're new to this whole CEO, running the world thing."

I couldn't help the laugh that barked out of me. I hadn't looked at it that way. They had separated from their father to avoid the whole unscrupulous dealings that he dealt with. And here they were competing with a man that personally hated Edward for a mistake he had made years ago. I suppose it was a little overwhelming.

"Go to work, Em," I snickered, rolling my eyes.

"'Kay," he smiled, ruffling my hair.

I spent the next hour or so putting things away, setting up my office and hanging up clothes. I was trying to hang a picture up in my office when my cell phone went off, causing me to hit my thumb with the hammer.

"Shit, fuck, dammit," I growled, not realizing that I had answered the phone.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's slightly worried, mostly amused voice on the other end.

"Crap...hey," I sighed, dropping the hammer to the floor and popping my thumb into my mouth.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just smashed my thumb," I growled, sitting down on the floor trying to find the nail that had gone flying. "I can completely set up a computer and entertainment system, but damned if I can hang a fucking picture," I ranted, finally finding the nail between the carpet and the baseboard.

There was a moment where his deep, sexy chuckle at me made me smile.

"You better not be laughing at me," I warned.

"Yes, ma'am," he snorted, clearing his throat. "I was just checking on you. You know, I _am_ in construction. I'd be glad to hang up pictures, shelves, whatever...for you."

I looked around my office, knowing that was exactly what I needed help with, and I sighed. "I surrender. When can you get here?"

"Um, an hour?" His voice sounded like he hadn't expected me to say yes.

"Fine." I smiled in spite of myself. "I'll take Maggie for a walk. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, see you in a few, love."

It was almost an hour to the second when Maggie and I turned the corner to see Edward standing there on his cell phone. It seemed unreal. He was pacing in dark gray dress pants, a crisp, light gray, button down shirt, and a loosened tie. I related most of my memories of him in the woods or hostels, with messy hair and three day stubble. My heart ached with how handsome he was all clean and dressed for work.

But what brought tears to my eyes was Maggie. Her howl of surprise, her need to see him, caused both of our mouths to fall open. She ran to him so fast her leash was ripped from my grasp. He ended his call with, "Gotta go," dropping it unceremoniously into his pocket. He knelt before her as she ravished him with licks, whining the entire time. "Mags, you pretty thing," he beamed, squeezing his eyes shut as her tongue raked over his face. Her tail was wagging so hard, it rocked her whole body.

"Oh, Maggie," I sighed softly to myself. I understood her reaction. I, myself, wanted to do the same thing to him. I had forgotten the love she had for him.

"I missed you, too," he chuckled as she proceeded to dance circles around him, her happy cries making me giggle. Occasionally, she would get in another lick to his face here and there. I bit my lip, watching the two of them.

"Hey," he smiled, finally standing after taking a hold of her leash. "Let me see that thumb," he smirked, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes, but held my thumb up for inspection. It was red, sore, and would probably be purple by the next day. He snorted, fighting his smile, but bent down to kiss it.

Suddenly, all I wanted was those lips all over me. I pulled my hand away slowly, biting my lip. "You don't mind this, do you?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "Lead the way, love." He gestured towards the building, but he kept Maggie's leash in his hand.

I let him into the apartment after a quiet ride up on the elevator. He unhooked the leash from Maggie's collar, handing it over. "Okay, where's the culprit?"

"You're still laughing, Edward," I growled, rolling my eyes and leading him into my office. "At least _act_ like it's a crime to my digits, will you?"

He laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

"Um," I frowned, looking around. "Those two pictures go on that wall, and that shelf goes behind my desk."

"That's it?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, if you're feeling that industrious, there are shelves that need to be hung in the living room, and pictures in my bedroom. Is it a challenge you crave? Because you can hang the flatscreen too..."

"No, but I'll do what you _need_ me to do," he said, looking around and then back to me. He wasn't talking about shelves and pictures.

"I know," I nodded, my brow wrinkling. "Thank you." The uncomfortable silence was back, and I hated it. "Um, my measly toolbox is behind you on the desk. And you should have enough hangers. I need to finish my closet."

"I'll be fine," he smiled, opening the lid and tugging off his tie. He dropped it on the desk next to his keys and phone.

"Beer?"

"That would be great," he nodded, pulling out nails, a measuring tape, and a small level.

Hating the silence, I turned on my iPod, and then took him his beer. He was already making marks on the wall, so I left him to his work.

By the time I finished the bathroom closet and put away all my clothes, he was leaning in my bedroom doorway, looking around. "What's next?" he asked softly.

"Okay, first, I'm starving," I laughed. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he smiled, starting for his wallet.

"Nope, it's on me," I said, shaking my head and brushing past him. "Consider it payment for your expertise with a hammer and saving my other nine fingers." He laughed, taking the menu I tugged off of the fridge.

"And second?"

"All that's left for you is the bathroom shelf and my mirror," I shrugged.

He eyed the mirror, picking up the hangers on my dresser. "You'll need stronger brackets than this, love. I can bring some tomorrow," he said, turning around.

"Whatever," I nodded. "As long as it doesn't shatter and cause seven years bad luck..."

"Superstitious?"

"No, but why take a chance?" I chuckled, folding the last t-shirt and setting the stack in the drawer.

"Point taken, love," he smirked, looking at the menu. I sighed, closing my eyes at the term, but I let it go. He had been using them the whole time. It was comforting, so why stop him now?

Once we figured out what we were ordering and called it in, I helped him with the bathroom shelf. Who knew that a bathroom was so small? Who knew that when I was holding up the shelf, I could smell him, feel his warmth? And who knew that he still would smell as good to me leaning over me in my small bathroom as he did when we had been hiking all day? I didn't, and I was unprepared for it.

I had to squeeze my eyes shut, holding my breath, in order not to reach out and slip my hands over the buttons of his shirt. My mind was begging me to step away, for the food to arrive. My heart was breaking, pleading with me to just _touch him_.

When he finally grunted, "I got it," I stepped out from under his arm to let him finish. I turned to look, and saw his forehead hit the top of the shelf, his own breathing ragged.

"I'm gonna set up a blanket for when the food gets here," I mumbled, leaving the room altogether.

"'Kay," he sighed, and I heard the drill as the screws went into the wall quickly.

EDWARD

"I'm stuffed," Bella groaned, lying down on the floor, her hand on her stomach. She was killing me. I either needed to go home or kiss her. And after our close proximity in the bathroom, kissing her was starting to win that little debate. I could feel how warm she was, smell the floral scent of her hair. All I wanted was to bury my nose in it and inhale.

Maggie's head hit my leg, her deep sigh causing me to smile. I stroked her head as her eyes closed.

"Do you have plans for Halloween?" Bella asked. I turned to see her watching me and Maggie.

"Um, I'm too old for trick or treating," I chuckled, "but don't tell Emmett. He tries every year." She giggled, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Charlie invited us all down to First Beach for a bonfire," she smiled. "It's next week. I was hoping everyone would go."

"Charlie wants to meet me," I guessed.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, you...Emmett, Alice, Jasper."

"I'd ask if you're okay with that," I chuckled, "but you look like it's something you really want."

"It is," she nodded, sitting up and tucking her legs underneath her. "You don't have to..." I watched as the sweet smile that had been lighting up her face started to fade. All I wanted was to keep it there.

"I think it's a great idea, baby," I smiled, picking up her hand. "Does he know what happened between us?"

She looked away from me. "He knows we're working on it."

"Are we?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm doing the best I can, Edward," she frowned, pulling her hand from mine. She reached for our plates and stood up, taking them into the kitchen.

"I know you are, Bella," I growled, running my hands through my hair. I stood up and followed her. "I'm sorry. I just miss you so much," I reasoned. "I'm not pushing, I swear."

Her hands braced on the counter, her shoulders shaking as a sob burst from her. I walked up behind her, pressing my head to hers.

"I'm sorry...so fucking sorry," I chanted over and over, my own emotions taking over. "I love you so much. I feel like I can't breathe without you," I whispered my confession into her hair. "At least let me hold you."

She spun in front of me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. "Edward," she hiccuped, the sound, though muffled against me, broke my heart and sent it soaring at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my nose in her hair like I had wanted to since I had arrived to her apartment.

"I'm just so fucking tired," she sobbed into my shirt.

"I know, sweetheart," I sighed, closing my eyes and running my fingers through her hair. "And I'm not helping." She didn't say anything, but continued to grip me around the waist like a lifeline. "I promised you space, and I can't seem to give it to you. All I want is to hear you say you love me again. And I am well aware it may never happen. That thought scares me, Bella. I love you so much."

I pulled her face back, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. "I will do _anything_ you tell me to do to make it up to you, love. I'll do _anything_ to prove to you I meant _nothing_ of that phone call. If you want Halloween on the beach, it's yours. If you want a thousand dates, they're yours. If you still want Emmett to kick my ass, he's completely willing. I asked him."

A soft, sweet laugh huffed from her as she rolled her puffy eyes up to mine. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Anything, Bella, I swear," I sighed against her sweet skin. "I promise you know me. There's no one that knows me like you do. That lie was pure blasphemy." I pulled back to see that she was looking back at my chest and wouldn't meet my gaze. "You know I'm cranky and easily frustrated. You know I was a fuck up and a jackass to women. You know I made a huge mistake when I thought I was in love. Bella, I didn't know love until you came along."

"Me, either," she sighed, finally looking up at me. "I want so badly to find us. I hate this," she motioned between us. "I hate the silence and the distrust. I hate thinking that if someone were to threaten us again, you could so easily keep me in the dark and push me aside. I can't do that, Edward."

"I can't deny my need to protect you, love. You can't ask me to stop. You mean too much to me. My father and all his mistakes are coming back to bite me." She started to say something, but I stopped her. "But I promise you, if there is something you need to know, I will tell you. I will keep you safe. Hate me or not...it's my job to protect you."

She smirked, shaking her head. "Your job, Edward?"

"Absolutely," I nodded. "It's my fault you were threatened to begin with."

"Don't do this out of guilt," she snapped.

"I'm doing this because I would not survive it if something were to happen to you."

She studied my face for a moment, and then nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"I am an open book for you, love. Anything."

"Harper. He and your dad are competitors, yes?" I nodded for her to continue. "He sold Gwen to Caius, basically. But did he send her to you, too? Did he use her to get to Carlisle through you?"

"I think so," I sighed, leaning back to the counter behind me. "And here's the one thing you don't know...my dad, Bella, he knew Caius was trying to buy him out. He sold me out to him to stop the merger. He knew Caius had suspicions about Gwen's cheating, and dear old Dad sold that information to him."

"No," she growled, her face livid. "Why?"

"He hates Harper that much? He hates me? He panicked like I did? Fuck, love, I don't know," I growled, looking down at my feet. "I know that Caius had come to my father first, but he turned him down. When Caius went to Harper next, my father was pissed. They would be forging an alliance against him. I think Dad just wanted a higher bid. It's all about the money with him. I really don't know. After the accident, Emmett and I separated from him, so we stopped listening to all that bullshit."

"And now?"

"And now," I sighed, "since Caius is in jail, his company and investors are pulling out and leaving Harper high and dry. He wants us to buy him out to save his company." She sneered, shaking her head again. "I don't think we will, and that's where the threat to you came from. Bella, if you have questions, just ask. I won't keep this shit from you again."

"Okay," she nodded, looking a little nervous. "So what will you do?"

"Nothing," I smiled ruefully. "We think it will be...justice if Harper loses everything."

"So could he threaten us again?"

"Maybe, but have you noticed the men that hang out in the garage and the front doors?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Those are Lou's guards on you. You're safe. Not as safe as I would like. I'd rather be here with you, but I know you're not ready for that."

"Edward, I..."

"Don't, sweetheart," I smiled. "I understand, really. I did the worst thing ever by lying to you. Give me time to fix it. Give me time to make us whole again. Are we still on for Friday night?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "Where are we..."

"Just...dress nice," I chuckled. "Let me surprise you, okay?"

"'Kay," she blushed, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

God, she was so beautiful, I could barely stop myself from reaching out to her. "I should go," I whispered as I smiled down at her. "I'll bring those brackets for your mirror by tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Yeah," she nodded, sniffling and smiling lightly. "Um, thanks for your help," she sighed, worrying her bottom lip.

"Any time," I smiled, grabbing my keys, tie, and phone from the counter and walking to the door. "Call me if you need anything. I mean it. And I don't care what time it is either." I hoped she understood that if her nightmares got to be too much, she knew she could call me.

"Okay," she said softly, her brow wrinkling as she held the door open.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "I love you, baby."

I didn't wait for her reply, because I knew it wouldn't come. She wasn't ready. And I didn't expect her to be. What I hoped, what my heart was aching for, was that by just being honest with her, by telling her everything, she would let me back into her heart. As the door closed slowly behind me, I swore I heard her whisper, "I love you, too."

**A/N...Baby steps, huh? So a few more confessions, a little bit more truths...an accidental kiss thrown in and a date coming up. And Maggie's reaction breaks the heart, huh? **

**And Emmett...you gotta love him. Always honest, all the time. **

**And next chapter...you _finally_ get to meet Carlisle. He's...hmm, something else. And I'll introduce you to my favorite member of Edward's family...trust me, you'll know him when you see him. Oh, and there's a date too...so big things coming.**

**You'll be glad to know that this story is actually finished. The last three chapters are being beta'ed by JenRar as we speak. So before you ask...there will be 22 chapters and an epilogue...23 altogether. I warned you this would be short. ;) **

**And here's the next announcement...the third in the Angel series..._An Angel's Promise_...is underway. I'm sorting out the music and the first chapter is in it's beginning stages. I have an outline for the first three chapters. I know that this has been a concern for some of you, but I need you to know that it won't post until _Nature of Love_ is finished. That's always how I've done it. And no, I don't know at this point how long it will be. I get wrapped up in the Angel series, so you never know. I love writing vamp Edward and Bella, so we'll see where I take it.**

**Okay, so I'm actually giving you this as a bonus, or maybe the one this past Saturday was the bonus and this is on schedule...hmm...chicken or the egg..._anyway_...I'm giving this to you in celebration of the fact that the movie is out this week and I can't fucking wait. I'm there...seriously, 7pm on the 30th and I'll be as silly as I can get. ;)**

**So review for me...let me hear it all. I love the rants, the screaming and the encouragement...so go on...I'm tough, I can handle it. Later...**


	14. Cheeseburgers and Wildflowers

**A/N...Okay, first things first...Eclipse was just...WOW. Best one yet in my opinion. Plus, I fell in LOVE with Jasper in this one. He kicked ass...kinda reminded me of my Jasper in the Angel series.**

**Now, back to our little couple...I see some of you have lost patience with Bella's "give me time" thing and her resistance to saying "I love you." Some even said that she's too cold with him. I think you'll find things start to change in this chapter...**

**AND...you get to meet my fave relative of Edward's. Some of you guessed and got it right...I'm so proud. And finally...Carlisle enters the picture. It's just a glimpse, but you will understand him immediately.**

CHAPTER 14

Cheeseburgers and Wildflowers

Seattle

BELLA

I sighed in defeat as I looked at the clock. Five o'clock in the fucking morning. I couldn't sleep longer than a few hours at a stretch.

After Edward's visit, I sat quietly for hours, thinking about the things he had said. I knew Edward; his face was nothing but sincerity. He was not lying to me. His emotions, his confessions – they matched my own. They also coincided with everything that everyone else had said. He hadn't wanted to hurt me. He had only wanted to keep me safe. And he was completely willing to make it up to me.

I ran my fingers through Maggie's fur as she slept beside me.

Maggie. She loved Edward just as much as she loved me. That had to mean something, right? I had always been able to trust her. Seeing her reunited with him the day before had just about been my undoing. She was heartbreaking as she whined in happiness and frustration. She couldn't get enough of him. And when he was working in my apartment, she stayed in whatever room he was working in. Her eyes would follow his every move as he talked to her. I smiled as that last thought crossed my mind.

"Fuck it," I groaned, pushing the covers back and getting up.

I padded into the bathroom, my bladder about to explode. After washing my face and tugging on some sweats, I hooked a leash to Maggie. "Might as well get this long ass day started, pretty girl," I told her in the elevator on the way downstairs.

I had furniture and appliance deliveries coming today, not to mention the cable and internet installations. I figured I could at least get some writing done before it all started.

We walked quickly around the building, and I finally saw him. I eyed the large man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. He glanced up at me, nodded, and went back to his paper. As I neared the front doors, I realized he wasn't just large, he was fucking huge. Without Emmett here beside him, I really couldn't have said who was bigger, but it was a damn close call.

Maggie eyed him warily, but walked passed him without so much as a second look. I followed her lead, and we went back upstairs. I fed us both breakfast, and took a cup of coffee into my office. I was transferring my notes from the notebook I had kept during my hike to my computer. I also wanted to go through all of my photos and sort out which ones I would be using. I wanted to keep busy. I needed to keep my mind off of Edward.

Yeah, that totally didn't work.

Once the sun came up, the knocks started coming to my door. It was the first of many for the day. My washer and dryer were the first to come, which caused a silly squeal of glee as I started laundry as soon as the delivery guys were out the door. I had been running low on clean clothes.

Before I could make my way back into my office, another knock sounded. I opened the door to the largest, prettiest flower arrangement I had ever seen. And they weren't the normal flowers one would expect. They were all wildflowers.

"Miss Swan?" the boy asked, barely able to look around the damn thing.

"Hang on," I cracked up, taking the vase from his hands and setting it on the kitchen bar. He laughed, thanked me, and had me sign the clipboard.

I didn't have to look at the card; I knew exactly who would have sent every wildflower from Georgia to Maine to my apartment, but I pulled it out anyway.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I know you're busy making your apartment a home today, but I wanted you to have a reminder of good things, of good times. _

_I wish I could go back in time, my love. I would have done things so differently. Please know that you will always have my heart. It belongs to you. It always has._

_I love you, _

_Edward_

_P.S. I'll pick you up at 6pm on Friday._

I know I was wearing the goofiest of smiles when the furniture delivery guys showed up, because they cast a funny look my way. I ignored them, walking back into my office to grab my phone.

**B: Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful.**

**E: You're very welcome. Roses just wouldn't do. Those reminded me of every stop, every laugh we shared. I have your mirror brackets. Can I bring you lunch?**

I sighed, biting my lip as I answered questions as to where I wanted my furniture. I looked back at my phone to answer him.

**B: Lunch sounds great. I have a place for you to sit this time.**

**E: After sleeping on the ground for five months, the floor was fine, but if you insist... ;)**

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. We had all learned a new outlook on life out there on the AT. It was why I had teased Jasper about the whole alarm clock argument he was having with Alice. All the little shit people take for granted every day just didn't matter out there on the trail. And a part of me missed it, the simplicity of it all. Or maybe I just missed what I had found out there. I sighed, knowing the answer, and went back to work once the furniture was where it needed to be. My apartment was complete, except for the cable.

I was deep into my work when another knock sounded at my door. I looked out to see Edward standing there, running his hand through his hair. His smile was stunning when I opened the door and let him in.

"Much better," he beamed, looking around and back to me. He held out a paper bag. "I hope you don't mind, but I was in the mood for something completely terrible and greasy."

"If that's cheeseburgers, you're reading my mind today," I laughed, taking the bag from him.

"It is, and fries." He nodded like a child. "This looks amazing," he smiled, taking a look around as I got us plates from the cabinet.

"Yeah, different with furniture," I smiled, pulling everything out. "Ketchup? Soda?"

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting down on one of the new bar stools.

I sat down next to him, and we ate in silence, but it was an okay silence. When we were done, I set the dishes in the sink and held up my cigarettes. He nodded with a smile, and followed me out onto the balcony. He sat down on one of the new lounges and lit up.

"How's work?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I hate it," he snorted, shaking his head. "I really do. I liked it better when I was just fixing people's roofs, or even putting shingles on. I hate this corporate bullshit."

"I don't blame you," I nodded. "I would kill someone in the corporate world."

"I bet," he laughed, licking his bottom lip. "Is it the fake personalities, or all the hoops you would have to jump through?"

"Yes," I laughed, my head falling back. "I like what I do. Though it wasn't exactly what I had set out to write about, it's turned into a passion."

"What _did_ you want?"

"Remember when I said that I had almost got a photo into a museum?" I asked, and he nodded. "That. I wanted to be an artist with just my photography, but the traveling has become fun for me. I also wrote a little fiction here and there, but I just couldn't quite get it down."

He smiled so sweetly, tilting his head at me. "And where's the next trip?"

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. "I have time, though. I was just going through my notes from the trail today." I smiled sadly, looking down at my hands. "If you could go anywhere, where would _you_ go?"

"Alaska," he answered without hesitation. I must have had a shocked look on my face, because he chuckled. "It's still such untouched land," he sighed. "And it seems like there's every type of animal and environment there. I'd like to hike some of it, I think."

I studied his face; it looked younger, sweeter, when he spoke of doing something wanted to do.

"What?" he smirked.

"Nothing," I smiled, shaking my head. "You shouldn't work in an office all day. It seems to stifle you."

"It does," he sighed, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He was wearing a black suit with a lavender button down. It looked good on him, making him look like a male model. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to."

"No one says you have to, Edward," I countered. "You seem to feel obligated to work for a man that you don't particularly respect or care for."

His head shot up, and for a moment, I thought he would be mad, but he wasn't. He just smiled and nodded. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded. "I would love to sell and get out. I would love to get rid of Cullen Construction and never look back. It would piss Dad off something fierce."

"Have you told Emmett this?"

"No, and please don't say anything," he said, his eyes pleading with me.

"I would never," I frowned.

"I know, baby," he nodded. "I just...I can't voice that kind of opinion around there right now."

"How is _Dad_?" I sneered on the last word.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "He's home now, with a personal nurse and everything," he snorted. "And he's fucking bored to tears. But Mom's happy."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I saw one of those guards today," I nodded.

"Did you? Huge guy?" he asked, and I nodded. "Felix. Go get him if you ever need anything. He's a cop or something." Edward sighed, suddenly looking tired and so much older than he actually was.

"'Kay." I nodded again. There was a knock on my door, and we both stood up. "Cable guy," I explained when Edward's questioning gaze looked down at me.

"Well, then let me hang that mirror for you, love."

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"I want to. Please let me," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I nodded against his lips, and he slipped into my bedroom.

The cable guy was there all of twenty minutes, and Edward waited until he was gone before saying, "I have to get back to the office, baby." He looked like he didn't want to leave, and to be honest, I didn't want him to go. This was the first time since I had moved to Seattle that we hadn't fought.

"Okay," I smiled weakly. "Please remind everyone that the bonfire is this Sunday. I know Alice is aware of it, but remind the boys, okay?"

"Sure thing." He smiled my favorite crooked grin, and my heart melted all over again. "Love you, Bella. I'll see you Friday, love."

As I closed the door, I leaned back against it. Two days. I had a date with him in two days.

"Shit," I snorted, pulling out my phone. "Rose, we need to go shopping."

EDWARD

I had heard the statement _'Thank God it's Friday'_ more times in my life than I'd like to admit. But as I grabbed my keys, my change of clothes for tonight, and my phone, I completely understood the concept. I had always wanted to be able to take my Bella out on a date, even when we were hiking in the mountains of the AT. Tonight, I was going to do just that.

Two damn days. I hadn't seen her since I had taken her lunch and hung the mirror in her bedroom. We had spoken briefly on the phone, and texted most of the day, but I missed her sweet face. Our last encounter went so much smoother than I'd expected. We actually talked, instead of yelled or cried.

I walked out of my bedroom to see my brother leaning against the wall. My mouth fell open when he shushed me with a finger to his lips and pointed down the hall.

I could clearly hear our mother and Kate Harper chatting away in the kitchen, laughing like school girls, but what caused my mouth to fall open was the pathetic sight of Carlisle Cullen, sitting in his wheel chair and eavesdropping on two housewives. He had absolutely no idea we were there.

Their conversation ranged from my date that night with Bella, to Emmett's date tomorrow night with Rose. There was a brief mention of hopes and happiness. There was a moment of silence, when I could guess they were thinking about the past and Gwen. When Kate mentioned the offer that Stephen had proposed, and our denial, our father frowned, shook his head, and looked like he could almost be pouting.

With a wink to me, Emmett took a few quiet steps forward. "My, my, my," he chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn it, son," Dad growled, holding his chest. "Are you trying to give me another heart attack?"

"You may not want to hear that answer," I growled under my breath, rolling my eyes at his dramatics.

Emmett smacked my shoulder. "It's a sad day when you have to listen to two women to get the latest scoop, huh, Dad?"

"I can't believe you aren't taking over Harper Industries," he snarled, turning his wheelchair to face us. "What the hell? Haven't I taught you anything? I've wanted to put him out of business for years," he frowned.

"Oh, we know," I chuckled. "And we even know just how far you're willing to go to get that done. Harper's no better, you know."

"Yeah, Dad," Emmett grinned. "You are two peas in a pod."

"Take the deal," he pointed at us.

"No," we both shook our heads.

"Why?"

"Why?" I snarled, stepping forward and bracing my hands on the arms of his chair. "I'll tell you why. Because we aren't you. We don't hire people to steal information. We don't threaten the lives of our competitors' loved ones, and we certainly wouldn't sell out family members to get what we wanted. We. Aren't. You." I stood up straight and eyed him for a moment. He didn't know I knew all about Caius, and he looked fucking scared. "Yeah, I know, Dad. I know you sold my name to Caius when he was looking for who his wife was cheating with. I'm well aware. No honor among thieves. He turned around and gave _you_ up." I smiled when he shook his head in denial.

"You're retired, Dad," Emmett smiled with pride at me, squeezing my shoulder. "You'd better start acting retired, or we'll find a nice home for you. Cullen Construction is no longer your concern. Just trust us that you'll always be taken care of."

With that, we left him with a gaping mouth and walked into the kitchen. The two ladies were quiet as they watched us grab coffee and the breakfast our mother had made us.

"Tell me you're lying, Edward," Mom whispered, grabbing my face as I sat down.

"I can't do that," I frowned, shaking my head. "He sold me out to Caius. He's the reason she's gone, one of the reasons Caius beat her that night."

I couldn't keep the truth from her anymore. I had tried to protect her, but she needed to know. She needed to see that these simple chats were just more ammunition to him than she thought.

Tears filled her eyes, and she looked at Kate. Emmett eyed them both as they sat quietly absorbing this new information. With a sigh and a look to me, he stood up and knelt between them. "Look," he whispered, "I love you both, but he's using every conversation against us. Meet elsewhere to catch up. I know you two don't think it means anything, but both of your husbands will use anything against the other. Please?"

Mom looked to me, and I nodded, sipping my coffee. She looked back to Emmett. "Okay," she sighed, "I understand now. He heard us talking about Gwen that night, didn't he?" she asked, but the question was directed towards Kate.

"I'm going to kill him," Kate growled. "Stephen may not make it through dinner tonight. Using us? Using our...daughter?"

I flinched; the heartbreak at the loss of Gwen was still sharp, still quite painful for her mother. "I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Don't you dare!" Kate got up and came to me. She kissed my cheek. "You were the only one that cared enough to try and help, Edward. For that, I will always be grateful."

I nodded. They knew all about Gwen's cheating and Caius' beating. They just never knew it was my dad that had leaked the information to him.

"Come on, Ed," Emmett smiled. "Let's go _turn down that __offer._" He yelled the last four words. I chuckled quietly when our father's gruff curses met our ears. The fucker was still in the hallway.

OoOoOo

"My goodness," Carolyn smirked as I left the office for the day. She eyed me up and down. "One look at you, and she's gonna melt right there, handsome," she teased with a wink.

"Hush now, Carrie," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Whatever you say," she smirked. "Now, your reservations are for six-thirty. Don't be late," she pointed at me, her eyebrow rising.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, pulling out my keys and heading towards the elevator.

"Oh," she smiled, holding out a message. "Your Uncle Garrett called." I sighed, bracing myself for whatever my FBI uncle would have to tell me. "He said to tell you that Nessie is debuting tonight. He said for you and Emmett to stop by."

"Really," I mused, a smile spreading over my face. "Is Emmett going?" I asked, and she nodded. "Thank you, Carolyn."

I left the office, arriving in front of Bella's door right at six. My mouth fell open when she opened the door. She was stunning in a dark blue dress, her hair hanging down in long, soft waves, but it was her legs that caught my attention. I was used to my Bella in shorts, sneakers, and hiking boots. Not sexy heals that made her legs seem like they went on for days. I held in a groan as my eyes made it back to her face.

"Hey," she smiled, "come in. I'm almost ready."

"'Kay," was my brilliant reply.

As she walked away from me, I finally let out a groan as I stared unabashedly at her legs, her hair, and that perfect ass of hers. I was a dead man. It was going to take all my restraint not to touch her tonight.

"Boof," I heard at my side.

I smiled and knelt down to my second favorite girl. "Yeah... Busted, Mags," I chuckled. "Can you blame me?" She woofed softly again, causing me to laugh.

"Blame you for what?" Bella smirked, and I had a feeling she knew exactly what had been said. She had returned when I wasn't looking.

"Blame me for being speechless. You look...so beautiful," I smiled, huffing an embarrassed laugh. She blushed my favorite shade of pink and thanked me. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her keys to lock the door behind us.

BELLA

There was a significant amount of satisfaction in knowing that when I wasn't looking, Edward was staring at me. Maybe it was knowing that he wanted me, or maybe it was healing – I didn't quite know. I had lived almost a month thinking he didn't want me, want _us_, and to see his eyes darken, his cheeks blush, was really good for me.

Edward was nothing but a gentleman; something I didn't really get a chance to see on the AT. He was always polite, but seeing him hold doors for me, pull out chairs, guide me with a hand at the small of my back... well, it was really sweet.

And oh God, did he look good. With a crisp, white shirt and black pants and jacket, he looked amazing. His tie was a deep green with a shiny swirl design, and it made his beautiful eyes just stand out all the more.

Dinner was comfortable, the conversation flowing like it used to. No mention of phone calls or lies, just catching up.

"Rose starts setting up the new office on Monday," I smiled, sipping my wine.

"Yeah? I thought Em said something like that the other day. Is she excited?" He smiled, tilting his head at me.

"Nervous, I think," I said, shrugging. "She's running the whole thing, so she's in charge of the hiring and set up and all of that madness." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Are you helping her?"

"I think so," I nodded. "I mean, I could set up her computer system, but I couldn't interview someone to save my life."

"Or hang a picture," he teased, chuckling when I rolled my eyes.

"No, or hang a picture," I snorted. "Alice is decorating it. She's going to get a few jobs under her belt for interior design before she opens up her own place."

"Is she good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she picked everything in my apartment." His eyebrows shot up. "I know," I laughed. "It's hard to separate what we knew about everyone on the trail to their real lives." His face looked pained for a second, but it softened when I said, "I didn't mean it that way, sorry."

"Please don't." He shook his head, picking up my hand and playing with my fingers. "I know what you meant, love." He looked down at our hands and then back up at me through his long eyelashes. "It is a shock to see everyone in a different light. For example, you always were beautiful to me, but you in that dress..." He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "You're just flawless."

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing a complete crimson. "It's taking a little getting used to seeing you in suits every day, too," I nodded, biting my lip.

"Are you finished?" he smirked, pointing to my plate. I nodded, and he waved the waiter over for the check. "Good, there's someplace I'd like to take you tonight. You don't have a curfew, do you?" he teased.

"No," I laughed, taking his hand when he stood up.

"Good," he smiled, and I felt his lips press to the side of my head.

"Where are we going?"

"Let me surprise you, though I will tell you Rose and Emmett will probably be there."

"Oh," I smiled. "Okay. She didn't say anything."

"Well, it was a last minute thing, I think." He nodded, holding the door for me. "It's just a few blocks away. Do you mind walking?" He stopped, eying my shoes.

I giggled, taking his hand again. "I'm fine to walk. They're more comfortable than they look."

The October air was crisp, clean, with a touch of moisture to it, but not enough for either of us to worry about. Growing up in the Northwest, we were used to damp nights.

We turned the corner at the second block to see a small club. _Northern Lights_. It was crowded, and music filled the night air around us. Edward held the door for me, and I walked in to see it was a small bar, completely decorated in rich honey woods. To the front of the room was a stage, but the black curtain was drawn.

"Edward." I heard a booming voice beside us, and I turned to see a large man with a welcoming smile envelop Edward in a rough hug.

"Uncle Garrett," he smiled, tugging me by the hand, "let me introduce you to Bella."

"Holy crap, Ed!" He smiled, taking my small hand in both of his large, warm ones. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing," he chuckled, picking up my hand and kissing it. "You know, if you need me to, I can run this slacker in for something. I don't care what. We'll make it up when we get him there," he winked to me. I laughed, liking the man instantly. He was a large man, and quick to laugh. He didn't even look like an FBI agent. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"You too," I smiled.

"Come," he said, "sit with me. Leave that loser behind us."

"Nice, Uncle Garrett," Edward snorted, but winked at me when I turned to look at him. His hands were in his pockets, but his face was amused.

"Edward!" I watched as a beautiful woman made her way through the tables, stopping to set a few drinks down along the way. She wrapped him up in a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you made it. Please tell me you brought that sweet thing you've been bragging about." I had never seen Edward blush as red as he did in that moment.

"Bella," he chuckled, "this Aunt Mary."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, offering her my hand, but she hugged me instead.

"You, too, Bella. I live to make him blush like that," she giggled softly in my ear.

"I bet," I smirked, pulling back.

She turned to Edward. "She's been asking for you, you know. She was panicking that you wouldn't be here for her debut."

"I'm sure," he smiled softly. "Where is she?"

"I'll get her," Aunt Mary smiled. "And Garrett, stop flirting with Edward's girl. It's sad and makes you look like an old pervert."

"Hush woman!" he growled with a smile. "She likes me. We're running away and leaving you both." He laughed, looking back to me with a wink. "It's best to keep them on their toes, Bella. Jealousy is a fabulous weapon." He tapped a table with his finger. "Here, sit," he chuckled. "I assume Emmett's coming." He looked up as Edward held my chair for me.

"Last I heard, Uncle G."

"Now you see where Emmett gets it from," Edward smiled, chuckling when I burst into a giggle.

"He's Esme's brother?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," I smiled. "A beer would be great."

Before he could step away, a squealing, "Edward!" met our ears.

"There she is," Edward beamed, smiling when a young girl flew into his arms. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she pulled back, breathless. She had to be in her late teens, with hair that matched Edward's unique shade. She had all of the features that fit in his family – Edward's hair color, Emmett's sweet dimples, and Garrett's outgoing personality.

"Nessie, this is Bella...Bella, this is my cousin..."

"_Vanessa_," she sighed, rolling her eyes in a way that reminded me of Edward when he hated being called Eddie. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled, turning back to her cousin. "Oh, please say you'll play. Please? _Please_? You have to play one song with me..."

"What am I playing?"

"Your pick," she shrugged. "I don't care."

"Don't you have a band, Nessie?"

"Yes, but you have to play with me. You've _always_ played with me."

I watched as she completely wrapped him around her finger, and I fell in love with him a little more. My heart twisted at how I didn't think I was ready to say it aloud.

"Hmm," he teased her, pretending to thinking it over. She wasn't fooled. She huffed and pouted, rolling her eyes at him.

"Just say yes," she laughed.

"Fine, but you have to sing the song you sent off on the demo," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Deal!" She beamed, kissing his cheek. "Love you," she called over her shoulder as she ran backstage.

There was a huge commotion at the door, and the combined voices of Garrett and Emmett made us both turn around. Garrett was just as relentless with Rose as he had been with me. I couldn't help but laugh. He sat Rose next to me, and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"Ladies," he sighed dramatically, "we _really_ have to discuss your taste in men."

"Garrett," Mary sighed, shaking her head. "If you don't step away from those girls right now, I'm going to break a beer bottle over your head."

"Jealousy is a weapon," he grinned with a wink. He turned to her. "Oh, now Mary...you know you're the only woman for me." She swatted him away with a towel, rolling her eyes.

"And I thought Emmett was bad," I snorted, looking up at Rose.

"No kidding," she smiled. I watched Edward and Emmett laughing at the bar as they waited for our drinks. "How's it going?"

"Perfect," I sighed, biting my lip and looking back up at her. "He's...perfect," I huffed.

"You're doing fine, Belly," she smiled, nudging my shoulder with her own. "No one blames you for any of it."

"I know," I smiled, taking my beer from Edward as they both joined us. "Vanessa has a record contract?"

"Not yet," Edward smiled. "She just started sending out demos."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"She's amazing," Emmett beamed, turning to his brother. "Did she con you into playing?"

"Yes," Edward laughed, "of course she did. I've never told her no in her life."

"It was Eddie that got her into music," Emmett smirked. "The first time he played the piano in front of her, she sang like an angel. She was _four_!"

"No way," Rose laughed, looking over at Edward, who was chuckling and nodding.

Aunt Mary walked to our table. "Edward, she's ready for you," she smiled, kissing his cheek again. "Thank you. It means the world to her."

"No prob," he smiled standing up. He leaned over to me, kissing my temple. "I'll be right back, love."

"'Kay," I smiled, watching him walk backstage.

"So do you own this place?" Rose asked as Mary joined us, tossing her towel onto her shoulder for the moment.

She nodded. "Yes, for seventeen years," she smiled. "Just a week after we closed on it, I found out I was pregnant with Vanessa."

"The talented little shit," Emmett chuckled. "She finally got you guys to let her sing, huh?"

"That was a fight we weren't going to win," Mary laughed. "She used Edward as her example and defense."

"Ha!" Emmett laughed, looking between the two of us. "Edward played here when _he_ was seventeen. At one point, he wanted to take music seriously. This is the best amateur music club in Seattle. Did that really work on Uncle Garrett?" he asked, turning back to his aunt.

"Of course," Garrett chuckled, joining us at the table. "She's followed Edward around since day one. They speak the same language." I giggled when he shot me an eye roll and then a wink. "Have you heard him play?" he asked Rose and me.

"Yeah," we both nodded.

"It was a while back," I added, remembering how pure his talent was, how effortlessly his fingers flowed over the keys. And I remembered how my emotions had welled up to almost overflowing. "He was...really good," I sighed, my heart clenching with the memory.

The lights dimmed, and the curtain rose. I clapped along with everyone, but caught Rose's stare. With a raised eyebrow and tilt to her head, she silently asked me if I was okay. I nodded, my eyes shifting past her to the stage.

Vanessa was perched on the top of a black grand piano, giving Edward a wry smile. He smirked and began to play. Softly, slowly, with overwhelming emotion behind it, he began a song that I recognized instantly.

Vanessa's voice was just as pure, just as passionate, as Edward's playing. Her tone caressed the words to _Foolish Games_ by Jewel with a slow build, following her cousin's guidance as he nodded to her.

We all chuckled when she hopped down, walking behind him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she sang:

_You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair. You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care._

She tugged at a lock of his sexy, yet unruly hair, causing him to close his eyes and chuckle silently. She grinned, walking to the center of the stage. She may have been young, but her talent, her command of the stage, was that of someone much older. I could imagine that growing up in a place like that made her at ease with an audience.

Vanessa continued to let the song build to a passionate rolling thunder. Her strong vocals made the song about thoughtless spoken words and heartbreak shoot straight through me.

As if he had just realized the song represented him in so many ways, Edward's head shot up to look my way. His expression was beautifully apologetic. He couldn't see me, but Rose could, and she found my hand under the table, giving it a soft squeeze. I sighed, trying nonchalantly to wipe away a tear that had slipped down my cheek as everyone applauded.

Edward received a hug from Vanessa before she started the next song, and he quietly left the stage, smirking when Uncle Garrett and Emmett cheered and whistled. He joined us not a minute later, standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I felt a light kiss to the back of my head.

The night was amazing. Vanessa had more range, more talent, than I could imagine. When it was over and the lights came up, Rose turned to me with a wry smile.

"I say we call Santiago," she chuckled.

"Oh shit," I smiled. "He'd love her."

"Who?" everyone at the table asked.

"Santiago is a friend of Heidi's, my editor. He's a talent rep," I smiled. "He works mainly out of Los Angeles, but sometimes he works with people in New York. He's really big on Broadway." Turning back to Rose, I said, "Heidi's here this week, right?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled, pulling out her phone. She was already texting my editor. "We'll call in a favor," she laughed, shooting me a wink.

"You'd do that?" Edward asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Why not?" I asked, turning to look at him. "It's what she wants, right?"

"Yeah, but..." He stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"Hush, Edward," Garrett chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bella, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer. Rose is my rep."

"And you're willing to use your connections to help Nessie?" he asked, a smile playing on his face.

"I can only get someone in to see her, the rest is up to her," Rose answered, still texting. Her phone beeped, and she looked up with a smile. "He's willing to see her. Do I say yes? She's a minor. It's still your call," she said, looking between Mary and Garrett.

Mary looked at Garrett, a slight touch of worry on her face. He shrugged. "Like Rose said, it's up to Nessie. If she's good, then she's good."

"If he says no, she'll be crushed," Mary sighed. "Let her decide. Edward, go get her, please."

"'Kay," he nodded, giving us a side glance when he walked away.

He returned with her, his hand on his shoulder. "Rose wants to ask you something," he smirked, turning her toward us.

"Vanessa, is this something you see yourself doing in the future?" Rose asked. Vanessa nodded vehemently, causing us to snicker softly at her. Rose had asked me the same question years ago. "Well, I have a friend that's willing to come and hear you sing. He's a rep out of LA."

"Really?" she squealed, looking around the table.

"Really," Rose chuckled, "but I want you to remember something. He's tough and will do his best to get you work, but..." She looked to me and back. "It's up to you. I'm only getting him here. _You_ have to show him what you've got. Okay?"

"Okay, okay..._when_?" She jumped up and down. Edward laughed, holding her shoulders.

"Next Friday?"

She squealed and nodded.

"Well, I guess that's a yes," Mary laughed. "Thank you, girls."

"Everyone needs a chance. A step up doesn't hurt anyone," I chuckled. "If it weren't for my English professor, I wouldn't have found Heidi." I shrugged. It was really that simple.

We celebrated with them for about an hour, before Edward asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded quietly, taking his hand when he helped me down from my stool. Before we made it to the door, Garrett stopped us, pulling me aside.

"I want you to know that we're watching out for you. Edward told me you know about the guards on you. Felix is my man, so if you need him, then he'll be there."

"I thought Lou..." I frowned, looking up at Garrett. He was all Federal Agent at the moment.

"Yes, and Lou is my old friend," he smirked. "Carlisle is a fool, but my sister loves him. I've been taking care of her my whole life. I'm hoping her boys can clean up his mess. So," he smiled widely, "I just wanted you to know. You're family."

"I'm not..."

"Edward loves you...that makes you family. And from what I just saw you and Rose do for my daughter, I'd say you would do the same for him, yes?"

"Yes," I whispered, nodding slowly. It was the truth whether I was ready to admit it or not.

We walked out to see Edward smoking a cigarette. "Are you done monopolizing my Bella's time?" he teased, giving me a wink.

"No, we were just making arrangements to meet in the Bahamas," he growled, wrapping his arm around me. "I'm keeping her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I really don't think so," he smirked, holding out his hand. I giggled, shaking my head and taking his hand. "Thanks, Uncle Garrett. I guess we'll see you next week."

The car ride back to my apartment was quiet. He parked next to my rental car in the garage, and opened my door for me.

"I have to pick up my car on Wednesday," I said, frowning at the rental.

"Would you like me to take you?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "That would be great. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," he smiled, picking up my hand and kissing it as we waited for the elevator. "For the whole night, really, but you and Rose didn't have to pull strings..."

"No strings; just a favor. He could say no. She's not kidding," I smiled, stepping onto the elevator. "He's damn tough." He nodded quietly, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "You should play with her. You were better than the other guy," I said, nodding.

"We'll see," he smiled, his eyes dark. "But thanks." He walked to me to my door, leaning against the frame.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward," I smiled, looking up at him. "Your family is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, because they loved you," he smiled, nodding. "You still need to meet Mom."

"I can't wait, actually," I admitted, biting my lip. "Did you want a drink?"

"I better go," he said in response, his cheeks reddening slightly, but his eyes were dark as they fell to my mouth. "I don't have much control around you right this second." He chuckled darkly, running a hand through his hair. "Tonight was great," he nodded, "but I don't want to push you."

He was right, and wrong at the same time, causing my brow to wrinkle. There was a part of me that wanted him to push me, but I was still a little wary. I wanted one thing, though.

I stepped closer to him, standing up on my toes to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you again," I whispered against his lips. He was shocked, a small gasp escaping him. His hands snaked to my waist, pulling me slightly closer. His eyes begged silently for another kiss. I nodded, leaning in again.

His kiss was sweet, bordering on desperately hungry. His lips soft, tentative. His moan was sensual, and told me he really was holding back. He cupped my face, kissing my top lip, bottom lip, then right in the middle. Pulling back a little, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Bella." He sighed, his thumbs caressing my cheekbones. "Please call me if you need anything, okay?" he whispered, pulling back to look at me. His eyes were evergreen, deep with love and lust and worry. "I don't care the time. Ever."

"Okay," I nodded, smiling softly.

With the sexiest crooked smile I had ever seen on him, he waved and walked away towards the elevators. I closed the door, leaning against it and trying to get my breathing under control. I licked my lips and realized that he tasted like home, like comfort. He tasted like what we were meant to be. I had missed it, and I wanted it back desperately. I hoped that was a good thing, because it was taking all I had not to wrench the door back open to call him back.

I changed clothes, then took Maggie for a quick walk. By the time I crawled into bed, I was exhausted, but hopeful. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was something Uncle Garrett had said. Would I have done the same thing if I had been in Edward's place? If someone threatened him, would I have been strong enough to do what needed to be done to keep him safe, despite the consequences?

I didn't have the answer. What I did realize was that if he loved me as much as I loved him, then it must have killed him to hurt me. And that made him stronger than he had ever given himself credit for.

Maggie jumped up onto the bed, and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N...There it is...finally a connection. Of course, you can't stay mad at piano playing Edward anyway. But she finally put herself in his place. **

**And yeah, totally love Uncle Garrett. He's like Emmett on espresso. LOL Completely fun and crazy one minute and all FBI the next. He's too much.**

**I want to tease you about the next chapter, but it wouldn't be fair. I can't reveal much. I will tell you that Bella finally gets to meet Esme and Carlisle.**

**Okay...thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me.**

**Now, review for me. I'm sure this has to ease some of your worries. Some. And I know some of your were concerned about Lou. Does knowing that Garrett vouches for him help you? Will Bella ever take advantage of Edward's constant "call me no matter how late" urges? And how will Bella take to Esme and Carlisle? Go on...let's hear it all...Review... Later... **


	15. I Need You Now

**A/N...I was going to make you guys wait until Monday...but for my American readers...Happy 4th of July. It's rainy and cloudy and kinda sloppy outside. Fireworks are out, so read, enjoy and entertain me with reviews afterwards. **

**I laugh when I read some of your reviews, because I think that sometimes you can read my mind. Lol And sometimes, I wonder if you have read ahead. This (or at least the beginning of this chapter) was inspired by the song _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. ~grins~ If you know the song, then you may have just figured it all out. **

**I detest writing angst some times...I don't really hold grudges, so therefore, I tend to forgive quickly. It was hard writing an upset Bella, knowing that if it were me, I would tackle that boy to the ground...and probably about the same time that Maggie did. ;)**

**So...enjoy...**

CHAPTER 15

I Need You Now

Seattle

BELLA

_I looked around, mesmerized by the tall trees of the trail I was on. Piano music drifted through the forest, caressing my senses. I had to find him. I had to tell him the truth._

"_Edward?" I called out, desperately looking for where the music was coming from. It was closer, but not close enough that I could see it._

_Breaking into a run, I bolted down the trail. I had to find him, and I was beginning to become frantic that I wouldn't be able to. I practically fell into a clearing._

_In the center of the meadow, there was a piano. Edward was sitting in front of it, playing and ignoring my presence._

"_Edward?" I called, but he either didn't hear me, or he wasn't paying any attention to me._

_From the opposite side of the clearing, a faceless, nameless man dressed in black emerged. He was carrying a gun, pointing it at the reason my heart continued to beat. Edward had no idea._

"_No!" I screamed. "Edward, run."_

_My feet felt like they were stuck in wet concrete as I tried to get to him._

"_You would do the same for him, right?" I heard Uncle Garrett say from behind me._

_It took everything I had to get to Edward, but I didn't make it in time. The gun went off, and Edward slumped over the keys of the piano._

"No," I cried, sitting straight up in bed. I bolted for the bathroom, losing the contents of my stomach violently. As I washed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth, my body wouldn't stop shaking. I padded slowly back into my bedroom on shaky legs. Glancing up at the clock, I saw it was a little past two in the morning. Maggie looked at me worriedly, curling up on the bed by my side.

I gagged again, but kept myself under control as I pleaded with everything in me to whatever higher being there was that Edward was okay. I knew he had told me to call him, and every time, he'd said he didn't care how late it was, but I had told myself I was stronger than that.

I picked my phone up off the nightstand, turning it in my hands. I sighed, dropping it on the bed. It wasn't fair of me. But I wanted to hear his voice, make sure my dream was just that – a dream. Dreams never make sense, even when you try and think them through later, but I wanted to crawl inside of him for both of our protection. I also wanted to scream to him that I loved him. I couldn't fight it anymore. He loved me, but he had made a mistake. If we were all flawless, I could hold that against him forever, but I just couldn't. I didn't feel whole without him. I hadn't felt desperately angry when I watched him play the piano with his young cousin earlier that evening. And I didn't feel like he would push me away. In fact, if anything, I felt his desperate grip on me.

I picked up the phone, the tears in my eyes clouding my vision. I could barely breathe as I found his name and hit send. He answered immediately.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding like he was wide awake. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Edward," I sighed in relief and want. "I had...are you...fuck!" I sobbed, wanting desperately to spit the words out.

"Nightmare, love?" he asked with complete understanding.

"Yes," I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I sniffled, trying to take a deep breath, but it just wouldn't come.

"Sweetheart, calm down for me, okay?"

"'Kay," I hiccupped, but the tears kept coming. "Edward, I'm sorry..."

"For what, my love?"

"For everything," I sobbed. "For calling so late...for keeping you at arm's length...for not forgiving you sooner...for waiting until now to tell you...I love you."

He gasped on the other end of the line. "Oh, baby, I love you, too. Please don't apologize to me."

"I need you...here. Please," I begged. "My dream...I just need to look at you."

"Ten minutes, Bella. Can you give me ten minutes to get to you?" I could already hear keys rattling and doors closing in the background.

"Yes," I sighed, wiping my face.

"I'll be there, love," he sighed, and I heard his car crank. "I'm on my way."

"'Kay," I sighed, disconnecting the call and dropping my phone back onto the bed.

I was still a sobbing mess when he knocked on my door. I swung it open to see him standing there in the same black pants and white shirt from our date. His coat and tie were gone, his shirt untucked, and the sleeves rolled up.

He was perfect.

I launched myself into his arms, and he caught me, wrapping his arms all the way around my waist. I held him close, locking my legs around him. He walked me into my apartment, closing the door behind him. I buried my face into his neck, letting it all out – the dream, my fear, my love.

Especially my love.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right. The nightmare is over," he crooned, sitting down on my sofa, but keeping me on his lap. "Let me see you," he said, pulling my face from his neck. His eyes were soft, concerned, as he wiped away my tears. I gripped his shirt, pressing my forehead to his. "Say it again, baby..." he whispered.

I smiled, sniffling and snickering at the memory. "I love you."

"Again," he breathed, kissing my cheek down to my neck.

"I love you, Edward," I whined, pulling myself closer to him. "I'm sorry. I should have put myself in your place sooner. I would die if something happened to you," I sobbed.

"And I, you," he sighed, shaking his head. "Again, my love..." He smiled.

"I love you...so much," I said, grabbing his face and running my fingers through his hair. "I've missed you. I know you did only what you thought was best."

"I did," he nodded, looking pained. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It broke me to say those things to you."

"I know."

"I love you so fucking much," he said, begging me with his eyes to understand. "And when someone was that close to you, and I couldn't get to you...I flipped the fuck out, baby," he panted, like he couldn't get the words out quickly enough. "I didn't mean any of it. I swear. I want you. I love you. I was _never_ pretending. I am a fucking wreck without you."

"Me, too," I nodded against his forehead. "I would have panicked, too, Edward. But if you don't kiss me, I'm going to die right here in your arms," I pleaded.

He smiled, wide and beautiful. "A-fucking-men," he chuckled, cupping my face and pulling my lips to his.

Both of us came undone with that kiss. It was frantic, hungry, desperate. I leaned into him, my hands in his hair as his touched everywhere. He rubbed my back, gripped my waist, finally cupping my ass and pulling me as close to him as he could.

When I turned my head to deepen the kiss, a moan erupted from us both. Our tongues were tangling in long, sensual twists, cherishing the reunion. He gripped me, rolling us on my sofa until he was looming over me, settling between my legs. I arched into his touch as his hand roughly shot underneath my shirt to palm my breast. I cried out as his hips pressed just where I needed him the most.

"Oh, baby," he chuckled darkly, skimming his lips down my neck to the soft spot behind my ear. "Oh, how I've missed you," he crooned, swirling his tongue behind my ear. "Please tell me I can have you. Please tell me I can show you just how much I've needed you. I've gone too long without your touch, without my name falling from these lips," he breathed, dragging his tongue up my neck and capturing my mouth again.

He pulled back to see my nod. His hands pushed my tank top up until I lifted enough that he could wrench it off over my head. He threw it over his shoulder. "And as much as I want to take my time, as much as I want to savor every inch of you...I just really need..." He smirked, shaking his head slowly as his eyes traveled over my body. His tongue snaked out, dragging along his bottom lip. "I just really need to fuck you."

"Oh, God, please," I writhed, trying with my arms and legs to pull him closer.

"No more tents, my Bella." He smiled wickedly, tugging my shorts lower and lower. "No more listening ears, baby," he chuckled. "I want to hear every fucking sound I can get out of you."

"Yes," I breathed, reaching for his shirt and tugging at the buttons. I got about three buttons undone, and he reached behind his neck and ripped it off over his head. "Bedroom," I gasped as his hands palmed my breasts, bringing my nipples to sensitive points instantly. He nodded and sat me up. He lifted me off of the sofa, a kiss searing my lips as he walked towards my bedroom.

We both chuckled as Maggie huffed and left the room.

"Do you know what I want?" he growled, laying me on the bed and looming over me. I shook my head no. "I want every fucking one of my scars back. I want to mark them as mine again and again."

I smiled, writhing under him as his lips met the scar just under my breast. I felt his wicked smile against my skin as I laughed softly, wantonly. His lips skimmed lightly over the raised scar, his mouth opening to suck my skin into his warm, wet mouth. I groaned as his fingers twisted my nipples.

"Where's the next one, my love?" he smirked, looking up at me through his long eyelashes as he licked his way around the underside of my breast to my sternum. His eyes were deep green, filling with more and more lust by the second.

"Here," I pointed to my shoulder. He smiled, hovering back over me and planting his hands on each side of my head. Every muscle rolled and flexed in his torso as he braced himself over me.

"Here," he repeated, his voice deep, sexy. His tongue circled again and he marked the tiny scar as his own. "Next, baby..."

"Here," I groaned, pointing to the scar behind my ear that I had received from one of my mother's boyfriends. Rose called it the alarm clock scar. My hands threaded into his hair as he paid that one just a little bit more attention, though I'm sure it was because it caused the most wanton of sounds to erupt from me.

"Edward," I moaned, my eyes rolling back as his hands skimmed over my skin.

"I know I'm not done, love," he growled in my ear. He pulled back, his smirk deadly, his eyes on fire. "Turn over." I raised my hips as his hands cupped my bottom. "Patience, baby," he sighed against my shoulder blade. "I've missed your taste, your skin, your sounds."

When his tongue met my old burn, I gasped, pressing my forehead into my pillow. "Fuck, Edward," I growled into my pillowcase as he marked the burn just under my ass with a long hard pull into his mouth. "Please, baby..."

"Uh uh," he shook his head no, turning me back over. "I believe I was promised a new one. Let me see if I can find it..." He smirked, his eyes roaming all over me. "Was I right, baby? Is this is it right here?" His nose circled the small scratch that graced my upper thigh. I quickly remembered back to Rose letting a branch go without looking and it slapping back against my leg.

"Yeah," I breathed, locking eyes with him as his mouth opened once again against my skin, officially marking the last scar as his. My legs pressed together, trying to find friction somewhere, anywhere. "Edward, please...too much teasing. I need you...I've missed feeling you..." I frowned, reaching for him.

He reached for his waistband, jerking open his belt and kicking his pants off of the end of the bed. "Say it again, Bella," he frowned, his eyes overflowing with love and affection and remorse as he crawled up my body. His tip teased me through my folds as my hips met his slow, sensual rhythm. "I need to hear it, my love. I need to know I'm forgiven for my stupidity and mistakes. I need to know you still won't run away."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, cupping his face and kissing his lips quickly. I suddenly realized what this whole event must have cost him. I had slowly coaxed him into trusting me on that trail, and to have suddenly lost the one person that didn't judge him on his past – it had to have wrecked him. "I love you," I sighed, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I love _you_, Edward – the good, the bad, and the ugly, sweetheart. I'm so sorry-"

My apology was cut off by his lips capturing mine. His hips shifted forward as he pressed his forehead to mine. "And I love you..." he gasped. Both of our heads flew back as he sheathed himself deep within me.

My legs wrapped around his waist, and he caressed my side, cupping my ass to lift me higher. He rolled his hips just right, sparking a desire in me that made me cry out his name. He pressed his forehead to mine, hitting me just right again and again.

"You feel so good, baby," he gasped, his breath hitching as his eyes rolled back. "God, I forgot how fucking perfect you feel." His kiss was all consuming as he moaned against my lips, his hand gripping just behind my knee in order to hitch it higher around his waist. "So good," he growled, dragging his lips down my jaw.

We were a writhing tangle of limbs and lips and tongues. My hips rose up to meet his with every thrust, my hands gripping his broad shoulder, his flexing ass. Our skin became damp with sweat, and our breathing became ragged as we both got closer and closer to the edge.

My skin slid against his as I arched up to him. His mouth captured my nipple, grazing his teeth along the overly sensitive peak. I felt my body tighten around him as I watched his beautiful lips leave open mouthed kisses across my sternum.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered against my other nipple. His hand snaked between us, his thumb brushing roughly over my hyper-sensitive nerve. "Let it all go, love."

"Edward," I gasped, the trembling starting in my stomach and spreading throughout my body with an intense heat. The coil snapped, and I shattered in his embrace, barely able to draw a breath as tears of ecstasy blurred my vision.

"Bella," he groaned, his rhythm becoming uneven and his breathing in pants. He buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Fuck, baby," he gasped as I suckled the skin of his shoulder. Dragging my tongue up the tight tendon straining on his neck, I pulled his earlobe into my mouth.

"Oh God, Edward," I whispered in his ear. "I love you so fucking much." I smiled, gripping him to me when my words caused him to completely unravel in my arms.

He collapsed on top of me, his weight giving me the sense of home, safety, completion. I trailed my fingers up and down his spine as we both came down from the blissful high of our reunion. He finally pulled back to look at me.

A myriad of emotions flickered over his face as he simply said, "I'll never lie to you again, baby."

I smiled, reaching up to brush his hair from his forehead and rub the worry from his brow. "Some lies are okay, Edward." I smirked when his sexy eyebrow raised. I urged him onto his back, and he pulled me on top of his chest. "Surprises are good. Presents are good. And if I ever ask you if my butt looks too big in something..._definitely_ lie, okay?"

He laughed a deep, rich, happy laugh, and I realized it was a sound I hadn't heard since we were together on the trail.

"I've missed you," I sighed, resting my chin on my hands as I looked up at him from his chest.

"This is how your first night in Seattle should have gone," he smiled sadly, brushing my hair from my face.

"It's okay, baby," I yawned widely. "Just hold me."

He smiled so sweetly, rolling us to our sides. "Sleep, beautiful. I'll hold you as long as you want."

I snuggled in closer, inhaling his perfect scent of tobacco and beer, lust and sweat. I felt more relaxed than I had in weeks. "Just don't let go, Edward."

EDWARD

I shifted under the heavy head of Maggie, rolling closer to my Bella. I was smothered with an overwhelming sense of comfort. I felt like I should wake up every day just like that – with my girls at my side, surrounding me.

As the late morning light streamed into Bella's bedroom, I gazed down at her. I had her back. I leaned in, kissing her forehead and relishing the feel of her arms snaking around me. Her legs tangled with mine, and she sighed deeply into my neck, her sleep undisturbed by nightmares.

I felt sweet kisses to my neck, and I looked down to see her deep brown pools gazing up at me sleepily.

"No nightmares," she sighed, squeezing me closer.

"Me, either," I smiled, kissing her forehead again. "I made coffee, baby."

"You were up already?" She yawned, stretching lazily like a cat.

"Well, _Maggie _was up early," I chuckled, licking my lips at the sexy sight of my Bella as the sheet slipped down just enough that her bare hips were revealed.

"Oh," she winced, "she's used to me just giving up on sleep and taking her out. Sorry!" She yawned adorably again.

"I liked it," I smiled, shrugging.

"Good," she giggled, pulling the sheet up around her and sitting up. "Then stay," she said, her head tilting at me.

"Here?" I asked, my mouth falling open. "You mean like... on a permanent basis?"

"Yes," she laughed at me, reaching up to brush my hair from my forehead. "We shared a tent for about five months, Edward," she teased.

"Deal," I growled, wrapping her up and pinning her to the bed as she squirmed and squealed underneath me. She begged and pleaded for me to stop. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," she laughed, fighting my tickling fingers. "Edward, stop! Please, I have to pee," she cracked up.

"Fine," I huffed, then chuckled as she bolted up from the bed and shot into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She came back out a few minutes later with a large t-shirt on. She looked so cute, I didn't even bother to fight my ogling. She snorted and shook her head, padding out of the bedroom. I tugged on my pants, joining her in the kitchen.

She took down two mugs, setting them on the counter, and proceeded to make coffee for us. She handed me one as I sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked, frowning into my mug.

"Yes," she nodded. "I could give you a long running line of bullshit about we sleep better together, or how you're worried about my safety, but I can't. I've missed you. I need you." She sighed, finally meeting my gaze. "Do you not want that?"

"Yes," I breathed, getting up and walking to her. I reached down and picked her up, setting her on the counter. "I really do. But I want to make sure it's what _you _want. Twenty-four hours ago, you didn't want me near you, love."

"Yes, I did," she giggled. "My heart did. My mind was pretty pissed. I get it, Edward. I didn't like it, but I get it. Don't ever push me away again. Promise me."

I nodded. "I promise." I leaned in to kiss her softly. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing."

"How would you feel if I wanted to introduce you to my parents?"

"Dad, too?" she smirked.

"Both, baby," I nodded.

"Okay, later," she smiled, pulling me between her legs. "If your mom is anything like her brother..."

"She's more like me."

"Mmm, then she's perfect," she teased.

"I want to thank you again for Nessie," I smiled. "She was...really excited."

Bella smiled so beautifully, a slight blush touching her cheeks. "Like I said, everyone needs a leg up every now and then. She's really good, and so are you, baby." She looked up at me. "I see you like that, and see others that love you, and I don't understand how you could ever see yourself as a monster." I frowned, shrugging. "Your history is just as messed up as mine, Edward. Bad choices, an unfortunate accident...just bad luck."

"It wasn't the accident, or even the things I told her husband," I sighed, stepping back and leaning on the other counter. "It was the time I was trapped in the car with her, Bella. You don't want me to lie anymore, but this won't be easy to hear. She didn't die on impact."

"No," she gasped, her face nothing but concern and love.

"She lasted four hours," I said, my eyes closing to the memory that flooded me. "And she confessed everything...from her father putting her up to it, to the cheating as a way of finding a way out, to the fact that it was possible the baby wasn't mine. I listened to her suffer, and I was so hurt, so disgusted, that..." I stopped, my fists clenching.

Bella hopped down from the counter and walked to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Edward, look at me." I opened my eyes. "You were so disgusted that what? You wanted her to die? You were over all of it? And you told her so?"

"Yes." I barely heard the word myself, but she did.

"Come here," she frowned, tugging my hand and pulling me to the couch. She sat on the coffee table in front of me with her hands on my knees. "Tell me how long you were in that car."

"Twenty-four hours."

"And your injuries, what were they?"

"Concussion, fractured shoulder blade, dehydration, hypothermia..."

"And you really think you were of sound mind, baby?" she asked, her voice calm, soothing. "Edward, you were hurt...physically. Your reactions weren't even your own at that point. You were probably delirious. _Now_ do you wish she were dead?"

"No," I shook my head. "But the things I said to her..."

"I don't know about you," she sighed, looking down at her hands, "but I have to believe that when someone dies, they kinda figure out all the truths about their life that they never knew. I'd like to think that she can see you now and know that you didn't mean it."

She took a deep breath and went on. "I'd like to think that when my mom arrived to...wherever she went, that she found out she didn't break me. And I hope that she watched as Charlie and Rose healed me. I hope that she's watching now, knowing that I took all the torture she put me through and turned it into strength." She lifted her gaze to mine, her chin rising in almost a defiant way.

"Gwen was just as much a victim as you and I were," she growled, pointing at me. "She was manipulated by her father, abused by her husband, and thrown away by everyone else. But during all that time, she never told anyone to stop...to kiss her ass. She should have. But she didn't. She didn't have to pursue you. She didn't have to marry Caius. And she damn well didn't have to sleep with a bunch of college boys to find an exit from a life I'm sure she despised. But you cannot take responsibility for things said when you weren't even in your right mind, Edward. My father said you barely knew your own name. So stop feeling guilty over something that was completely out of your control, my love. Will you try to do that? For me, baby?"

"Yes," I nodded, looking at her like she was a miracle sitting in front of me. I had built the whole accident up in my mind to be something completely different, and she negated it all. And she was right. "I'll try," I nodded again.

"Good," she smiled, getting up and bringing us our coffee.

Maggie walked back with her and sat at my feet, staring up at me with a tilt to her head. I sat forward, running my hand slowly over her head. She and Bella both sat quietly, waiting for me to say something, or maybe just giving me time.

"I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of," I frowned, continuing to pet Maggie. "But I'm most sorry for us." I lifted my head to see Bella watching me. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," she nodded, turning so that she was sideways on the couch facing me. She reached out and lightly traced my scar on my shoulder blade. "I tried to put myself in your place, but I couldn't, because I couldn't imagine how hard it was to do what you did. I don't know if I could have been as forceful as you were on the phone. I think I would have done it differently. Maybe that makes me selfish..." She shrugged a tiny shoulder.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She smiled, a brilliant sweet smile. "Oh, you're forgiven, Mr. Cullen. You have people on your side, working in your favor, that explained it to me in many ways what really happened. But I saw the truth in your eyes that first night at the bar." She reached up to brush my hair from my forehead. "I saw you hadn't slept," she frowned, tracing the skin just under my eyes. "Emmett told me your nightmares came back."

"No, they didn't," I shook my head and leaned back, turning to mirror her position. "They were all new. And they were about you. I don't dream about Gwen anymore." A tear welled up in her eye, and fell down her sweet face. "When I first left you, they were like memories, but after..." I cleared my throat. "After the phone call, they were all the many ways I could lose you."

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding. "I can imagine that was bad. That was my dream last night. I watched you...get taken from me, and I knew I couldn't stay away from you. I just had to hear you, see you. I had to make sure you were okay, because it scared me to lose you."

"I'm glad you called me," I smiled, tilting my head at her. She snickered, setting her coffee down and crawling into my lap. She curled into me and straddled my legs, fitting against my body like a missing piece. She buried her face in my neck as I wrapped my arms all the way around her. "I missed this," I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair.

We were quiet for a few minutes, letting the physical contact heal us. She lifted her head, kissed my cheek, and smiled down at me.

"Does your mom know I'm coming over?"

"No," I snickered. "I should call her, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a laugh. She looked down at Maggie, and then back to me. "We could take her to the park before we go."

"We could take her with us," I smiled. "I'm feeling rather attached to the both of you today. Mom won't mind. Plus, I'm really interested in seeing Mags meet Dad," I laughed, raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Edward, no," she snorted, shaking her head. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"It's your parents," she chuckled, getting off of my lap. "Call your mom..." She paused, looking at me with a wicked expression. "And maybe Emmett, too. Rose can meet the parents with me." She laughed at the thought. "I'll start the shower," she smirked, playing with the bottom of her large t-shirt.

I launched off of the sofa, causing her to squeal and run into the bedroom. I chuckled, grabbing my phone. After a call to Emmett, who was right upstairs at Rose's, and a call to Mom, who was excited about meeting both girls, I peeked into the bathroom.

Clouds of steam wafted around me as I took in Bella's silhouette through the shower door. I undressed, stepping in behind her, pulling her wet body back against me.

She turned in my arms, looking up at me and pulling me under the spray. "There's something I want, Edward," she said, her hands traveling all over me. "I've wanted it forever."

"Name it. It's yours."

She turned me around, her hands gliding up my back and over the scar on my shoulder. "This," she whispered, her lips lightly pressing against the raised and twisted skin. "I want this. I want it to be mine. Something good, not ugly. She can't have you anymore, Edward. You're mine."

My breath hitched as I looked down at nothing but pure love and forgiveness in her dark eyes. After all I had done, after all that I had told her, she was willing to take it all and forget it, _forgive_ it. She never ran, she never even fucking _flinched_, and yet here she was, taking the last of it and claiming it for herself.

"That's the last scar, my love."

"I know," she nodded, her lips never leaving my skin or her eyes leaving mine. "And it's the one I've been fighting for since I met you. I want it, Edward." Her last sentence meant more than just the scar. She was willing to take me, faults and all. "We're washing the past away in here, baby. Tell me we can do that," she urged, her brow wrinkling.

"Yes," I nodded, closing my eyes as her mouth opened to my skin.

She sucked the marred spot on my body, leaving her own mark, as her hands pulled me back against her. She traced every line, every jagged edge with her lips, before resting her forehead against it. Placing her hands on my hips, she turned me around to face her.

She smirked, shaking her head and raising her eyebrow at me. "Fuck," she chuckled, "I forgot what just looking at you does to me."

"I know that feeling, beautiful," I half-smiled, half-chuckled. She was stunning, causing a groan to escape me when she knelt before me. "Oh God, Bella...you don't have to..."

"Try and stop me," she smirked, licking her lips as her hand wrapped around my now painful erection. It had been excited to see her in the shower, but seeing her on her knees in front of me, she now had its complete attention.

"Good morning," she purred as I twitched in her hand.

"Bella, don't tease," I huffed a laugh, my hand slipping into her wet hair.

My head fell back as her tongue flattened along the underside of me from base to tip. But it was when she completely took me into her hot mouth that I cried out.

"Fuck," I growled, looking back down at her. Her gaze never left mine as she took me in as far as she could go. I was struggling to maintain my composure. She felt so damn good, and she looked so amazing, that I could barely look at her to keep from exploding.

Her warm hand squeezed the base as her tongue swirled around my tip. Again and again, she sank down over me, but when I gasped, she moaned around me, bringing me that much closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm so close," I breathed, gripping her hair. When her hand on my cock squeezed at the same time that she reached around to grip my ass, I was done. "Shit," I growled, my eyes rolling back as I came undone. With one last kiss to my tip, she stood up in front of me. "Come here," I growled, pulling her lips to mine.

Her wet body pressed to mine as I ravished her mouth. She gasped for air as I broke away from her to trail long slow kisses to her neck. "My turn," I whispered in her ear before licking up the shell of it.

Reaching for the shampoo, I poured some into my hands and worked it into her long locks, turning her to rinse it out. I did the same with the conditioner. Pulling her back to me, I poured her body wash into my hands, rubbing them together for a rich lather.

"Who's teasing now?" she growled as I washed every bit of her except the parts she wanted most. I smiled against her neck, placing a biting kissed to her shoulder. When she arched her hips back against me, she moaned when she felt my renewed erection. "Edward," she said, her voice so wanton, so needy, that I couldn't help but turn her to face me.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," I breathed, cupping her bottom and lifting her up. I pressed her into the cold tiles, and she gasped, gripping my neck fiercely. But it was the look that took over her face as I slid her down over me that caused a growl of desire to burst forth from me. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open as her breath caught, and her head fell back against the tiles. She was fucking stunning.

We didn't speak. We could barely breathe as I took her against the tiles. Our bodies slipped erotically against each other as she used the wall as leverage to meet me thrust for thrust. Her climax came quickly, causing her to tremble in my arms. She licked up my neck to my ear, and whispered, "Say it again, Edward."

Her voice was so husky, so strained with lust, that I couldn't help it when my head hit her shoulder. "I love you," I gasped, burying myself to the hilt deep within her and losing it all. "Yeah," I breathed against her neck, "this is definitely a good morning." She giggled, burying her face in my neck.

BELLA

"Are you ready?" Edward smirked as he looked over to me.

I nodded, my eyes wide as I took in the massive home of his parents. "Edward, this is...beautiful," I smiled, meeting his gaze.

"You like it?" he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

I nodded again and opened my door. He let Maggie out, and not for the first time, I wondered if it was really okay to bring her. He'd seemed adamant, though.

"So Jasper and Alice are coming, too?" I asked, taking his hand as he led me up to the door.

"Yeah, Mom wanted to meet the whole gang," he laughed, opening the door. I had seen Emmett's car in the driveway; he and Rose were already there.

"Hell yes!" Emmett beamed, "You brought my Mags." He chuckled as Maggie ran to him in front of the sofa, licking him fiercely. "Mom, Eddie's here," he yelled.

"God, you'd think he was still a teenager the way he yells," a very pretty woman muttered on her way out of the kitchen. "Emmett, honestly," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "You must be Bella," she beamed, giving her son a pointed look, and wrapped me in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Esme's eyes were exactly the same shade of green that Edward's were, including the small flecks of gold and brown. Her hair was a lighter shade of auburn, but her smile warmed the entire house.

"You, too," I smiled.

"And who's this?" She giggled as Maggie came to my side. Once again, when meeting new people, my dog put her good manners to the test. She sat up straight and tilted her head, her paw out for the shaking.

"God, I just love that dog," Emmett cracked up.

"This is Maggie, Mom," Edward chucked, "and she's totally waiting for a handshake."

Esme smiled, knelt down in front of my dog, and held out her hand. Maggie placed her paw right into her palm and gave her a soft, "Boof."

"Hello to you, too, Maggie," Esme smiled. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing?" Maggie leaned in and gave Esme a soft lick, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

"I think that's a thank you," Rose laughed, shaking her head.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Edward turned around and opened it, to see Alice and Jasper standing there. Alice, who never could be contained, rushed in and hugged me.

"I haven't seen the apartment. How's it look?"

"Fine, Alice," I laughed, turning her to meet Esme. "Esme, this ball of fire is Alice."

"And her fiance, Jasper," Edward added.

"Well good, everyone's here," Esme beamed. "Boys, do me a favor and start that grill outside, would you?"

"Sure, Ma," Emmett smirked at me. "See, Bells? Men and fire...they go hand in hand."

"This coming from the man that would sleep talk about pizza," I growled, sticking my tongue at him.

"I did not," Emmett shot back.

"Yes, you did," all five of us argued.

Esme laughed. "Well, when he was in school, it was chocolate cake."

"Oh, Esme, thank you for that bit of information," Jasper chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"You're welcome. Now, boys...out!" She chuckled, pointing to the kitchen door. "Your father's in with the nurse, so he'll be a minute."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward and Emmett nodded, all three boys stepping outside.

"Okay, girls," she smirked, and we followed her into the kitchen. "Tell me what the trail was really like. Camping with that lot had to have been tough. Did my boys behave?"

"No," Rose and I laughed, taking the plates she was handing us to set the table.

"They were smelly and cranky," Alice grimaced, her nose wrinkling. "But they were fun and a load of laughs."

"I bet," Esme smirked, stirring a pot.

Rose bent to my ear. "Why is Edward in the same clothes from last night?" I snorted and turned away from her. "Isabella Marie," she huffed a laugh. "Are you..."

"Yes, drop it," I blushed. "Everything's fine between us now."

"I want details," she growled. "And I better get them later."

I pulled out my phone and texted Edward quickly.

**B: Rose just noticed your clothes, love. You might want to change into something you weren't wearing last night.**

A minute didn't go by before the back door opened. The shameless smile that graced Edward's face was stunning, as was the light blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for the heads up," he whispered, kissing my temple. "Tour of the house?" he asked, his eyes dark.

"Later," Esme shooed him out. "After dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed as he left the room.

Alice turned to me with a smirk and mouthed, _"Cock-blocked."_ I laughed, shaking my head at her.

Esme made us feel warm and welcomed, chatting away as we helped her set the table and make a salad. When Edward came back through wearing different clothes, she handed him a plate of steaks to set on the grill.

She asked what we all did for a living, completely intrigued by Alice's dreams. She had a love for decorating as well. She also loved travel, had been to some of the places I had written about, and wanted to see my work. Rose promised her a copy of all of my books within the week.

"Mrs. Cullen?" we heard from the doorway. We all turned to see a young nurse and a fairly handsome older man in a wheelchair.

"Oh, Tia, thank you," Esme smiled warmly. "Carlisle, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he smiled, his eyes drifting to each one of us. "She changed my bandages. And she wants me to walk a little tonight." He locked the wheels and stood up slowly. "So..." he smirked crookedly, "who's who here?"

"Carlisle, this is Rose, Bella, and Alice," Esme smiled, gesturing to each of us. Maggie trotted in and sat beside my feet. "Oh, and we can't forget Miss Maggie."

Edward and Emmett walked in just as Maggie eyed Carlisle. She didn't hold up her paw, but allowed him to pet her head. I looked to Edward, and then Rose. We were all interested in how my dog would take to meeting Carlisle. It seemed that she could take or leave him. She yawned and walked to Edward, nuzzling his hand. We all shrugged.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he smiled. "Boys, how are the steaks coming?"

"They're good, Dad," Emmett nodded, holding out the plate to Esme. "We're ready to eat."

"Good," she smiled, "then everyone to the table."

The conversation around the table flowed well. Jasper and Carlisle talked a lot about architecture and design. He carefully answered questions about Cullen Construction, but most of the answers came from Emmett.

"How's old Luther in the drawing department?" Carlisle asked, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I placed a hand on his leg. Luther had been working with Harper. I had found out that he was the one that had sent the pictures of me in New York to Edward.

"He's no longer with the company," Jasper said smoothly. "He was asked to go be successful elsewhere." Rose snorted softly beside me, and Edward joined her, looking up at Jasper.

"Luther? Why?" Carlisle frowned, looking between his sons.

Edward set his fork down loudly. "Because his life was going in an alternate direction than we needed. So we parted ways." His voice was filled with barely-controlled contempt. "Jasper is better than Luther ever was."

"He was an old friend, Edward," Carlisle argued.

"Yes, I'm well aware. College days, right, Dad? You, him, Harper?" Edward's lip curled in anger.

I watched as it clicked with Esme, and she turned to her husband. "Enough, Carlisle," she snapped. "No more work at the dinner table. You're retired."

"I miss it. I'm bored. I want to work again," he huffed.

"Well, get a hobby, Pop," Emmett smirked, giving his seething brother a wink. "Golf, yoga, porn...anything. We got this," he smiled, jerking his thumb between himself and Edward.

"Emmett," Esme sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're more like Garrett every day, I swear."

"Uncle G met the girls last night," Emmett smiled. "Nessie sang on stage."

And there was the change in subject that Emmett was famous for. He completely turned the conversation from tense to fun. Nessie was well loved by her cousins and Carlisle and Esme, who were excited to hear about her performance from the night before.

I heard Edward sigh deeply next to me. I looked up at him, and he locked his sad, frustrated eyes with mine. I squeezed his leg again and whispered, "Aren't you glad you're moving in with me?"

It was like turning on a light in a dark room. His face went from dark to brilliantly happy in a nanosecond. I chuckled as he nodded like a child. He took my hand from off of his thigh and squeezed it, playing with my fingers.

"You really have no idea," he whispered back, keeping my hand in his as the conversation continued around us.

They talked about Nessie and music, and the fact that we were all going back to _Northern Lights_ the next Friday, but as Edward's gentle fingers swirled over the pulse point of my wrist, I suddenly couldn't understand English. Nope. Not a word. And my breathing stopped as his fingers trailed slowly up my arm to the inside of my elbow.

I took a chance and glanced over at him. His face was impassive, but his jeans were tented, a straining erection being held back. I bit my lip to hold back my giggle. Well, it was funny until his hand left my arm and stealthily slipped over my thigh.

I had to hide my gasp behind a cough when his fingers pressed into the seam of my jeans. Thank God for the fucking tablecloth. I found myself shifting my hips, hoping for more, when I was suddenly asked a question.

"Bella?" Esme asked from the end of the table. "Where's your next trip going to be, sweetie?"

I slammed my thighs together, causing Edward to snort and draw his hand back just a little. "I'm not sure," I said, and even to me, my voice sounded strange. "I had thought about Asia, but no..." I shook my head. "I'll have to wait and see," I shrugged, deciding what was good for the goose and all...

Slipping my hand back over to Edward's thigh, my fingers curled around his erection. It took all I had not to make a sound when he twitched in my hand. He inhaled sharply, but his face remained unreadable. But I could swear Esme had radar.

"Edward, honey, are you going to play the piano with Nessie?"

I propped my chin on my elbow, still caressing him under the table with the other as I watched him try to remember how to speak.

"Maybe," he said, his hands gripping mine, his voice thick and husky. I blinked innocently up at him.

"You should," I nodded, punching his leg under the table and pulling my hands back to myself.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "you were better than that other guy."

"We'll see," he smirked, his eyes wickedly dark as he chuckled silently. "I should get with her and see what she wants to sing."

When we were done eating, Rose, Alice, and I offered to help clean up, but Esme wouldn't have it. She parked Carlisle in front of the television, his eyes sleepy. He still wasn't at a hundred percent with his health. Maggie surprised us all by curling up next to him on the floor.

"Tour?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he led me upstairs. He showed me Carlisle's office, which now housed just about all of his medical supplies.

Once we were hidden in the hallway, I pinched his side. "Under the table, Edward?" I seethed, barely able to stop my smile when he laughed, backing into the wall with his hands raised in surrender.

"I can't help it," he laughed, doubling over in hysterics. I bit my lip, relishing a happy Edward. His face became serious as he reached for my face. "I love you, and it consumes me. I can't _not_ touch you sometimes."

"You're so forgiven," I chuckled, completely lost in his ever-darkening eyes. He flashed that perfect, panty-dropping, crooked ass smile of his, and I was done. He pulled me in for a deep but quick kiss, and then tugged me down the hall.

"My room," he smiled, opening a door to a very large room. It split off, allowing for the prettiest piano I had ever seen. "Oh, Edward," I smiled, running a finger lightly over the cherry wood. "It's really pretty."

"Thank you," he smiled. "My mom had a wall to the guest room torn down so that I could just keep it in my room." I smiled, thinking Emmett may have been right. Edward probably was her favorite. Not that she didn't love Emmett, because it showed, but I truly think she doted on Edward.

I strolled around his room, looking at pictures and mementos. His bed was unmade, and I realized it was because I had called him so late. Knowing him, he probably bolted from the house to get to me was quickly as he could. He had tons of music and books. His closet was filled to overflowing, but I would be willing to bet he never even touched half of his clothes. If he wasn't in a suit for work, he was in jeans, t-shirts, and button downs.

I looked back over at his piano and sighed.

"What, love?"

"Will you miss it?" I pointed to the beautiful instrument. It would never fit in my apartment.

"No," he smiled. "Look what I get in trade," he said, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger. "I want to take my girls home now," he sighed, pulling back to look at me sweetly.

"Get some clothes, Edward," I smiled. "That sounds like a really fantastic plan."

**A/N...Whew...there we go. You can be relieved that they love each other again. Ah...and reclaiming scars...damn. Mmm...and Edward, naked and in the shower...can there even _be_ a better sight? Seriously? I'm sure there is...but for now, we'll let our minds wander.**

**Okay, so not much of a reaction from Maggie towards Carlisle, but do not underestimate our canine friend. Ever. And you got to see a little bit more of Daddy...he can pour the sugar on and be an ass too. **

**So our little couple is moving in together. I suppose it's no different from when they were sleeping in the same tent. Only this time, it's much more comfortable. She needs to save him from his father anyway, before he kills him. LOL**

**And Bella now knows _everything_ about the wreck with Gwen. Yes, our dear Edward was not himself when he told Gwen just what she was and what she could do with herself for all the things she'd done. He carried that guilt until it manifested into something heinous, monstrous. But that's our Edward for you. And Bella finally claimed that scar on his shoulder blade...the symbol of it all. She took it with no shame.**

**I know you missed the lovin', so two lemons in one chapter should make up, right? Never...more, more, more...that's all you want. LOL And I love you for it.**

**Let me know how you feel about the reunion. I would have exploded too. Hell, I'm not sure I would have lasted as long as she did, to be honest. So review for me...let me know if this was what was needed between them. I felt it was. I felt they needed to reconnect before she shattered around him. So...yell at me, clap, cry, scream...go on...I love it all. Later...**


	16. Mutual Acquaintances

**A/N...I'm glad I could make you happy...Edward and Bella back together, moving in together...that seemed to please everyone.**

**I'm going to say this again...do not underestimate Maggie when it comes to Carlisle. I'm raising an eyebrow at all of you.**

**Now...here's the bonfire...and Edward meets Charlie...well officially anyway. **

****

CHAPTER 16

Mutual Acquaintances

Seattle

BELLA

I could barely wake up, but the sensations on my skin were pulling me out of the darkness. Kisses to the back of my neck and behind my ear, hands on my stomach and breasts, and whispers of love and want and need – all of it was rushing me out of the deep tunnel of sleep. I moaned, writhing next to warm skin and deep breaths.

"Mm, Edward," I sighed as his whole body lined up behind me.

"God, baby, I couldn't stop myself," he groaned in my ear, licking up the shell of it.

I rolled in his embrace, looking up to see a very sexy, very disheveled Edward gazing down upon me like I was something to eat. A thought that made the knot in my stomach give a slight twinge.

"I love waking up with you," he breathed, diving for my mouth.

I sighed at the taste of him, the feel of our skin slipping softly together. We both turned our heads, our tongues tangling together as his hips pressed against my thigh. I whimpered at the feel of his want for me. His need.

"I want you, Bella, please," he begged, trailing his tongue down my neck and biting at my shoulder.

You would think that all the love we'd made the night before after his parents' dinner party, would be enough, but not a chance. We couldn't stop if we tried.

I pushed at him until he relented and rolled onto his back. I crawled on top of him, diving for his neck, his Adam's apple, his pecs. He gripped my ass, grinding me into his abs. Both of us were trying to find friction, to find any sort of relief for the throb that pounded inside of us.

"Come here," he growled, his eyes feral and the deepest green I had ever seen as he tugged me up his torso. "Grab that headboard, love," he rasped, licking his lips as my knees were planted on each side of his face. Just knowing what he was about to do caused a gasp of pleasure to rush out from my lungs. He smirked, a deadly look in his eyes as his mouth opened to the inside of my thigh. His eyes never broke from mine as he did the same to the other side.

"Please," I whispered, gripping the headboard until my knuckles were white, until I was shaking with anticipation.

"Fuck," I sobbed, squeezing my eyes closed as his mouth met my aching center. I would not last long, that was for damn sure. Just looking at Edward under me, wanting me, was enough to curl my toes, so his ministrations were just the icing on the cake.

His hands ghosted lightly up my thighs and around to my ass as he pulled me closer, licking me, sucking me into his mouth. He teased, he tasted, but when he bit, I snapped. His name fell from my lips like a prayer, my legs shaking as I thrust my hips against his face. The slight stubble on his jaw just added to the ecstasy, making my insides jump as he rubbed my over-sensitive skin.

With shaky legs and arms, I scooted back down his body. His hands never left my skin, always touching, always caressing with the gentlest of fondling anything he could reach. I grabbed his hands, linking our fingers together, and pressed them on each side of his head. His brow wrinkled in frustration, but a wicked smile graced his perfect lips.

I dove for his mouth, wanting to taste us together and wanting to push his limits. My hips shifted, his beautiful arousal twitching beneath me in just the right places. He growled an amazingly sexy sound, pushing his hips up against me as my heat coated his arousal in wetness that never seemed to stop when I was with him like this.

"Bella, damn it," he gasped, his eyes rolling back as I shifted just right, lining him up with my entrance.

"Now, baby," I whispered against his neck, biting roughly as he slipped roughly inside of me. Our hands gripped each other like a lifeline as I slipped up and down over him. Letting go of his hands, I pushed myself up, holding his sides as I rode him.

"Fuck, baby," he rasped, biting his bottom lip. "You look so good _right __there._" He said the last two words through gritted teeth.

We were a frenzy of sweat and grasping hands. Curses flew from our mouths as we completely lost ourselves. His hands gripped my hips, trying to steady me as I got closer and closer to my climax.

"Come with me," he panted, pressing hard on my sensitive bundle until I shattered over him, milking his own release.

We collapsed in a pile of limbs and sweat and chuckles as we relished the high. We were useless piles of flesh for almost ten minutes.

I rolled to face him. "If you wake me up like that every morning, we'll never be useful members of society."

He huffed a laugh, kissing my head. "It's completely overrated."

"Come on, pretty boy," I chuckled. "We have a busy day."

"Right," he nodded. "Bonfire, beach...Charlie."

"Yes," I sighed, studying his face. "You okay with that?"

"More than okay, love." He smiled, tilting his head. "I can't wait, actually."

OoOoOo

I stared out the window as we drove through Forks. Charlie had called and asked us to stop by his house and pick up his jacket on our way to La Push. I smiled as we passed the diner Charlie ate at way too much, the hardware store, and the sporting goods shop.

"Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that..." he started, and I turned to see him pointing out the windshield.

I chuckled. "Yup, that's Forks High. Where I met Rose...and Mike, of course," I sighed. "God, it looks the same." Edward smiled sweetly, placing his warm hand on my jean-clad thigh. "Baby, take a left up here."

"'Kay," he nodded. "What are we stopping for?"

"Charlie left his thicker coat at home," I replied, digging around in my bag for my keys. "That's it." I pointed to my old home. The little white house with the green trim would always be home to me. My safe haven. "Let Mags out. She probably could use a bathroom break, huh, pretty girl?" I asked, looking in the backseat of the Volvo.

She paced back and forth, a little whine escaping her.

"That's a yes," Edward chuckled, parking the car and letting her out. She immediately took off to the backyard, and was finished by the time we made it to the front door.

"Come," I smiled, taking him upstairs. "Charlie never touches my room. It's almost exactly the same as it was when I was living here." He took my hand, looking around the house, a sweet smile caressing his slightly scruffy face.

My room was the first we came to, and I opened the door. Memories swirled through my mind as I took in my old room. And seeing Edward walk around in it was giving me a strange feeling.

"Purple...lots of purple," he chuckled.

"Yeah," I laughed. "When Charlie found out I was coming to live with him, he kinda panicked. He didn't know if I liked pink or black or what, so he said the girl at the store suggested purple." I giggled at the memory. "Purple was fine," I shrugged. "I didn't care." I sighed deeply and sat down at my old desk chair. "He told me later...way later...that he was panicked because he didn't know me." I smiled sadly and looked up at Edward.

He seemed to realize I needed his touch, because he knelt down in front of me. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for him – to lose his kid, and then when he gets her back, she's completely..."

"Bella," Edward shook his head. "I'm sure he loved you just the same...if not more."

"I know," I nodded. "He told me." I smiled, leaning in to kiss Edward's forehead. "I just wish I had been with him all along, you know?"

"Someone told me once," he smirked, tucking my hair behind my ear, "that it's our scars that make us who we are, love."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at him. "And he throws my own words back me," I sighed, giggling when he squeezed my knee. "Hey, what time is it?"

He pulled out his phone. "Almost three."

"Good," I beamed, biting my lip. "Let me grab Charlie's coat, and I want to show you something. We have time."

He nodded, taking my hand when I stood. I ran to my father's room and grabbed the thick, plaid jacket that was lying across his bed. We walked downstairs and locked the front door. I tossed the coat into the car.

"It won't look as good now," I smiled taking his hand, "but you'll get the idea."

I followed my old path. I hadn't been to my old meadow in years, but the path was still there. Or maybe I could just about find it in the dark. Maggie trotted ahead and waited for us, only to trot ahead again. Winding through the thick trees, my trail was a green and moss covered hall, but at the end, it opened up to the prettiest place I had ever seen.

"Wow," he smiled, looking around. "You're right. I bet this place is fantastic in the spring and summer."

"It is," I nodded, looking around with him. "There are wildflowers and butterflies. At night, there are fireflies...it's my favorite place in the world." Because it was fall, the place was a little too brown, but still beautiful.

"That's saying something," he chuckled. "You've been to a lot of places."

I smiled. "I guess, but this..._this _is special."

"And you've never brought anyone here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing, but there was a gleam there.

"You're the first," I assured him. "Not Dad or Rose...definitely not Mike. I would sit here," I smiled, pointing to a spot under a tree. "I would write or do homework."

"Why did you bring me here?" He smiled, walking to me.

"You'll laugh," I blushed, shaking my head and snickering.

"Try me," he said, his face serious.

"I always thought I'd come back here," I sighed, "because it's healing for me. I would sit here, writing stories about love and friendship. I dreamed about the perfect guy kissing me here. The only person I ever wanted to bring here was the person I truly loved," I whispered, looking up at him.

"So you want that kiss now or what?" he smirked, but it was sweet and sexy. It was a face filled with understanding, not teasing.

"Yes," I nodded, my brow furrowing.

He reached up slowly, cupping my face and bringing his lips softly to mine. He took my top lip, then my bottom, swirling his tongue across it. One of his hands slipped into my hair at my neck, while the other went to my waist, pulling me closer to him. He turned my head, our kiss deepening as my hands ghosted up his chest to his neck. With three long, licking nips to my mouth, be pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Say it again, my love," he smiled.

"Oh, boy," I breathed, "do I ever love you." I could barely think a straight thought. He had just fulfilled my biggest teen fantasy – making out with the hot guy that loves me in my favorite place ever.

"And I you," he laughed softly. "Sweetheart...bonfire...beach...focus."

"Um, yeah." I smiled a goofy smile. "Sure, whatever you say."

He laughed, kissing my nose and taking my hand. "Let's go, Mags," he called over his shoulder. She bounded after us, her tongue lolling to the side. "Come on, my girls," he smiled, kissing the side of my head and wrapping an arm around me. He bent to my ear. "Thank you for bringing me here," he crooned.

I looked up to see nothing but love looking back at me. "You're welcome."

EDWARD

As we parked at First Beach, I was suddenly overtaken with nerves. Not only was I meeting my girlfriend's father, which is a big thing on its own, but I was meeting one of the people responsible for pulling me out of that accident so long ago. And it was the same fucking man.

I took a deep breath as I let Maggie out of the backseat. She immediately took off towards a dark haired man walking towards us. He smiled widely, kneeling down as she ravished him with licks.

Bella chuckled beside me. "My dad," she smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, turning back to watch as he pulled a bright red ball out of his pocket.

"Look, Mags," he chuckled as she danced around him. "I got something for ya." He handed it to her, and just like any little kid, she immediate brought it to her 'mom'. She bounded up to Bella excitedly, the ball clenched tightly in her jaws. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Already he's spoiling you, and we haven't even started the hotdogs yet," Bella chuckled, taking the ball and tossing it for her. Maggie bolted after it. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells," he smiled, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Did you stop by the house for me?"

"Oh yeah." She turned, dove into the car and pulled out Charlie's jacket. "Here." She handed it to him. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," he smiled, pulling on his coat and reaching for my hand.

"You, too, Chief Swan," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Does this lot belong to you too, Belly?" he laughed, pointing to the my brother, Rose, Alice, and Jasper piling out of my brother's car.

"Absolutely," she laughed as Alice got to us first. "Alice, meet my Dad, Charlie. Dad, this is Alice and Jasper. The big guy is Emmett, Edward's brother."

"And my Rosie." He beamed as Rose flew into his arms. "Hi, sweetie." He blushed as she kissed his cheek.

"Charlie, you're looking good, handsome," she teased, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Rose," he said, blushing a bit. "It's nice to meet all of you. Do you girls think you can manage your stuff? We haven't got all the wood together for the fire. And Emmett..." He eyed my brother with a smirk. "I think I could use some of that muscle."

"Hell yeah," Emmett chuckled. "Lead on, Charlie. We got your back."

It did not go unnoticed that my brother kissed Rose's cheek and I kissed Bella's before we separated, but he said nothing. I couldn't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I'd be protective, too. Two very beautiful girls with two guys I didn't know. Yeah, it wouldn't have shocked me if he had pulled out his gun.

Maggie trotted up to my side as we followed Charlie to the wood pile. There were already a few men moving the stack to the beach.

"Hey, pretty girl," I smiled, taking the ball as she dropped it into my hand. She watched us all grab a stack of wood, and she grabbed her own stick, trotting ahead of us.

"That a girl, Mags," Emmett chuckled. "That one stick is a _huge _help."

"No kidding," Jasper laughed. "But she _feels_ like she's helping."

"That dog is too funny," Charlie snorted, shaking his head. "She's been that way since Bella picked her out of the damn litter."

"She told us that story," I told him, smiling at the memory and nodding.

"Did she?" he asked, adding his load to the pile on the beach. "Well, Maggie's brother is now a member of the Portland Police. Zack. He's huge, and just as smart as she is."

"That's awesome," Jasper laughed. "Maggie acts like Bells' own personal bodyguard."

"She is," I laughed, shaking my head as Maggie picked up another stick.

"You know," Emmett smirked, "I'm surprised Mags didn't have a bigger reaction to Dad than she did."

Charlie's head shot up, and I had a feeling that Bella's father had an interesting opinion on Carlisle Cullen. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "She wasn't overly friendly like she usually is with people she likes, but she didn't show dislike either."

"He's just out of the hospital, right?" Charlie asked, looking between Emmett, Jasper, and me as we dropped the last load. We all nodded. "Well, that kinda makes sense. She doesn't care for Billy, either, but she gives no opinion on him, because he's in a wheelchair. She can sense those things."

"Ah," we all said, nodding.

"Plus, I've seen her wait to see if the person proves themselves worthy of Bella or not," he smirked. "Here," he said, handing Emmett and Jasper a long lighter and some lighter fluid. "It's best to start at the bottom..." He paused, chuckling. "Why am I telling you? You guys camped on the trail for six months." We all laughed. Emmett slapped his back with a nod.

"Edward, come help me with the grill. We need to move it closer. The ladies will have my ass if I don't get the damn thing started up soon." Charlie waved me to follow him.

There it was. He was totally setting me up for a private conversation. I decided to let him lead the whole thing. He was a man that looked like he was used to being in charge.

"It's up at the rec center," he pointed, and I nodded. "Billy throws this thing every year, but it seems like I get more involved in set up each time." I chuckled. He eyed me, an unreadable expression on his face that reminded me of Bella's when she was thinking over something. They truly were alike. Rose wasn't kidding. "Do you remember me?"

"No, sir," I smiled sadly. "But to be honest, I don't remember much. Bella told me you were there. I should thank you." I nodded, my brow wrinkling.

"I'd say it was my job, but I stumbled upon that accident," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You were a mess, son."

I nodded, shoving my own hands in the front of my hoodie. "I was that. I remember the snow and driving south, but then waking up in the hospital a day later. What I remember in between is...not accurate," I sighed, thinking that Bella had been right – that I had misconstrued everything in my mind due to my injuries.

"I imagine so," he nodded. "Do I want to know the story behind that situation?" He looked at me with sharp eyes the same color as Bella's, only, at the moment, they weren't as warm.

"Gwen was a troubled girl, sir," I frowned. "She made some terrible decisions, and I got wrapped up in a situation that I was trying to fix that night. I..."

He stopped me with a raised hand. "And does my daughter know?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "She knows everything. And yet, she..." I looked down at the beach and watched as Bella lay blankets down on the sand, laughing beautifully with Alice and Rose.

"Loves you," Charlie finished for me. I nodded. "And what about you?"

"She's my whole world," I answered honestly before I could think. I shot my head up to see he was smiling.

"Good answer." He shook his head and chuckled, turning to walk to the side of the rec center. As we each carried a side of the grill back towards the beach, he asked, "And what do you know about my Bella?"

"Everything, sir," I frowned, watching his reaction.

"Renee?" he clarified with almost a growl. I nodded silently. "The _only_ thing good that came from that marriage was Bella." He huffed a bitter laugh. "I tried to fight for custody, but Renee was clever – and manipulative."

"Yes, sir."

"Bella's strong, but fragile, too, you know. I take it that things are better now than when she first moved back." Charlie was sharper than I think even Bella gave him credit for.

"Yes, definitely."

"Good. Well, Maggie likes you," he smiled as Mags bounded up to me. I took her ball out of my pocket and threw it for her. "That's a seal of approval, right there."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," I laughed.

We joined Emmett and Jasper, who had started the fire nicely and were talking to a man in a wheelchair. I was introduced to Billy Black, who was being wheeled in by an extremely tall, good looking guy.

"Jake!" Emmett and I both turned when we heard our girls squeal.

The guy pushing Billy turned around with a huge smile as he wrapped Bella and then Rose up in hugs. I couldn't help the jealousy that wrapped around me. Emmett either, as far as I could tell, because with a slap to my shoulder, he motioned for us to join the girls.

"Edward," my Bella smiled, "this is Jake. Jacob Black, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Those last two words knocked my jealousy level down a notch or two. She must have seen it, because her sweet, smug grin and eye roll made me chuckle.

"And Emmett Cullen," Rose added, pulling my brother to her side.

"Oh Lord," he smiled, shaking his head. "Brothers." He shot Bella and Rose a wink. "As if you weren't as close as sisters already. It's nice to meet you," he chuckled, shaking my hand, and then Emmett's. "If you play your cards right, I'll tell you stories about these two..."

"Shut up, Jake!" both girls growled, smacking his arms.

"Or not, damn," he frowned, rubbing his arms. "Later, I'll tell you all about cliff diving..."

"Damn it, Jake," Rose huffed. He just laughed, ignoring the girls' angry looks of warning.

"Where's Amanda?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Not here," he sneered with a sigh. "She and Paul..."

"I hate Paul," Rose growled.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know they've been kicked off the reservation." He smiled sadly. "Paul was caught dealing. He was asked to leave, and apparently he took my fiance with him."

I looked at Bella, who was frowning. "Sorry, Jake," she sighed, leaning into me.

"It's cool," he smiled widely. "I'll introduce you to Kyra later."

"Uh oh," Rose chuckled. "He's moved up and on, I see."

"Up and definitely on." Jake laughed. "I gotta help Sue with the tables. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jake," we all said as he waved over his shoulder and walked away.

A brisk breeze blew in off of the water, and Bella shivered.

"Cold, love?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She nodded, looking up at me. "The fire's started. Let's sit and warm you up, okay?"

"We put down the blankets already," Rose pointed. "Let's sit. They haven't even started the food yet."

We all fell down on our blankets, but I pulled Bella between my legs, her back to my chest, and wrapped my arms around her. She shivered a little and snuggled into me.

She turned her head. "How did your walk with Dad go?"

"Fine," I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Better than I expected, really. He wanted to know if I remembered him, and where you and I stood," I said, nuzzling her ear.

She turned to sit sideways in front of me. "What did you say?"

I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know I don't remember him. And I told him you were my world. Plus, I have Maggie's approval," I teased as the dog collapsed next to us on the blanket. "Now...is that the same Jake that taught you guys how to ride four-wheelers?"

"Jealous, Mr. Cullen?" she teased, picking up my hand and linking our fingers together.

"Always." I huffed. "I don't like it when other men touch you." She studied my face for a moment, a sweet, curious expression flitting across her features. "What?"

She blushed, but laughed a soft little giggle. "You're kinda sexy when you're jealous."

"Don't," I shook my head, unable to keep the smile off of my face. She laughed again, kissing my lips softly.

I was just about to lose myself in her kiss. Her sigh of contentment against my lips always made me want to see just what other sounds I could cause her to make. She slipped her warm hand up my jaw, and I was hit in the back with something hard.

"What the..." I turned around to see a football on our blanket, and Emmett laughing in hysterics.

"Come on," he stood. "Let's play while there's still some light."

I turned back to Bella with a hopeful expression, and she laughed at me. "Go," she chuckled, shoving me away. "Have fun."

Emmett and I had played football in high school, so with just three of us, we ran simple routes and passes on the packed beach sand. Then Jake joined us with a few of his friends, and it was a full-on game. We played until we were called to eat.

Long tables were pushed together to allow for everyone. Jake and his friends, Quil and Embry, called us all over, and we took a table behind Billy and Charlie. Jake was joined by a sweet-faced girl with dark hair and a happy smile.

When Bella and Rose finally joined the table, Jake said, "Bells, Rosie...this is Kyra."

"Nice to meet you," they said. Both girls shook her hand. She was shy, but returned the gesture with a smile.

"How long have you known Jake?" she asked.

"Since high school," Rose answered with a smirk. "And I swear to God, Jake, if you tell stories, we'll drown you in that water right there in front of everyone."

Jake laughed, a wicked gleam in his eye.

I looked at Emmett, and he chuckled, turning to Jake. "Fifty bucks if you tell _one_ story."

"No!" the girls protested, causing all of us to laugh.

Jake eyed Emmett, and then Rose and Bella. He took a deep breath. "So we were cliff diving once..." He laughed when two buttered rolls flew at his head. He ducked them nicely.

"Jackass," Bella huffed.

"And the girls wanted to try it," he continued, laughing again when Rose flipped him off. "But they didn't want to just dive, they wanted to scream things on the way down."

"Fuck," Bella snorted, shaking her head. Her face was beet red. "It was a fucking mistake, Jacob. What the hell did we know?"

"Oh my God," Emmett laughed, "finish. What did they yell?"

"Geronimo," Jake guffawed, choking on his hotdog. "Wrong tribe, sweethearts."

"Not our best Politically Correct moment," Rose mumbled. "Jesus, Jake, we were seventeen. What did we know?"

"I was fifteen... I still thought it was funny as hell." He chuckled. "So not smooth."

"Oh," Bella gasped, looking up at him with fire in her eyes. "Let's talk smooth, shall we, exlax?" I knew that look. She was about to get even, and I was pretty sure it was going to be hilarious.

"No, no, no," he begged, still smiling, but holding his hands up in surrender.

"Too late," Rose sneered. "Let's talk smooth. Let's talk about a fifteen-year-old Jake, using his best 'moves' on a seventeen-year-old Bella." The whole table exploded. "And mind you, he was barely taller than her at that point."

"What was that line, Rose?" Bella feigned ignorance. "Do you remember?"

Rose chuckled, nodding. "Of course," she snorted. "_Did you know that Quilutes are descended from wolves? _Then, he proceeded to tell her all the legends, thinking he was impressing her."

"I had just heard them myself," he defended. "They were cool. You," he pointed to Bella, "liked them, don't deny it."

"But I wasn't going to date a fifteen-year-old. You couldn't even drive anywhere but the reservation," she laughed.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, shaking his head. "So I was struck momentarily stupid by your beauty, Miss Bella. My bad."

"Now _that_ I get," I mumbled into Bella's ear. She giggled, looking up at me, and I shot her a wink.

"Well, that didn't stop you from going after Paul, now, did it?" we heard behind us. We all turned to look up at a girl I recognized instantly from my times spent on the beach as a teen.

"Leah," Jake frowned. "I was told you weren't gonna be here."

"What do you want, Leah?" Bella sighed.

"Yeah, the corner of First and Main isn't being held down by anyone," Rose growled, looking at her. "You should get plenty of _traffic_."

So we all knew Leah – and her reputation, apparently. Holy fuck.

"Well," she smiled, sitting down next to Kyra, who gave her a scathing look. "If it isn't the Cullen boys. Long time no see," she smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Slumming it today, are we?"

I looked to Emmett, and he was white as a sheet. I braced myself and sighed, looking down at Bella. "Actually, no, Leah. We were quite enjoying ourselves until we were so rudely interrupted," I said, my voice coming across more menacing than I intended.

"Tell me you didn't," Bella growled low. I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't escape this truth.

Embry, who had remained quiet for most of the day, looked up the table and back to Leah. "Oh, Bells, he didn't have a choice, I'm sure," he sneered, his eyes never tearing away from Leah. "Leah is like a Ferris wheel...everyone gets a turn."

"Screwing you is like throwing a hotdog down a hallway," Quil mumbled, but everyone heard him and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm going to ask this again, since you didn't hear Bells," Jake growled. "What do you _want_, Leah? You weren't invited."

"I just wanted to see everyone," she said flippantly. "I heard Bella and Rose were back. Paul would want me to say hello, Bella." My Bella inhaled sharply, staring down Leah. "And Amanda," she added, turning her head to Jake, who was sneering.

"I don't believe we asked about Paul, Leah," Bella said, her voice cool.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Leah smirked. "You only took him away from me." She watched as I picked up Bella's hand. "Don't tell me," she laughed. "You and Cullen?" Her gaze shifted to my brother, and she laughed even harder. "Well, hot damn!" She snorted, shaking her head. "It's been a while, boys, but I didn't think you'd stoop that low. These two?" She gestured to Bella and Rose.

"Enough!" We all turned our attention to the quietest one at the table. Kyra was practically vibrating with anger. "Leah, just because you can't find whatever the fuck you're looking for, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else. No one said you had to stay on the reservation. Blame Paul for leaving you. Blame yourself for your choices, but don't come here to make everyone else miserable."

"That was a fantastic speech, Kyra," Leah snickered. "Mmm," she sighed, looking at me and Emmett, "what memories you two bring back."

"We were eighteen and nineteen, Leah. And it was one summer," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"And," Emmett chuckled, "we were drunker than hell. We'd have to be." He laughed, holding his sides. All the guys at the table chuckled, which only made Leah that much angrier.

"I remember you back then," Bella said softly, a frown on her sweet face. "How's your dad, Leah?"

"Fuck you, Bella," she growled.

"No, I'm serious. How is he?" she asked, her gaze pure fire. "You want to talk about everyone's pasts, then let's chat, Leah. You seem to want to walk down memory lane. You first."

Jake beamed, his smile a mile wide. "Her dad's back in jail, Bells. Just so you know. He and Paul started dealing together."

"Shut up," Leah growled.

"Yeah," Embry smiled. "But Leah's dad sold to an undercover cop in Portland. He was totally busted."

"And Leah," Quil chuckled, "how's that case of crabs working out for ya?"

"You mean she had _another_ case?" Emmett snorted, causing a round of laughter.

"Leah," we heard a snarl behind us. I looked up to see a very stern Charlie standing behind his daughter's chair. "I believe you have someplace you need to be, yes?"

"Yes," she sighed, standing up slowly.

"Good," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And tell Paul that I look forward to seeing him in court on Wednesday. You'll be there, right? Your mother asked if I would go to watch out for you."

"Yeah," she shriveled.

"Good, because I would hate to see them issue a warrant out for your arrest, Leah. Your mom would be quite upset," he nodded. "Paul, though, is looking at time, I'm guessing. This is his third offense for possession. You should have chosen your friends more carefully."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. The only thing we heard was Rose. "God, I love Charlie," she said, snickering softly.

Leah left after shooting us all a hateful glare. I looked down at Bella, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. We all ate quietly after that.

As the sun set, we all took our places on our blankets. I pulled Bella into my lap, her back to my chest, as the older members chatted softly, telling old legends.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "Love, look at me." She shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Are you upset?"

"No," she sighed. "I figured you were." She turned, looking at me with dark and nervous eyes.

"No, baby," I shook my head.

"Paul used to date Leah, and he cheated on her with me."

"And her with me and Emmett," I added. "She's a nasty girl, love. I'm not proud of it, and neither is Emmett, I'm sure, but we were young and weren't thinking with the right head." I raised my eyebrow at her.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "So close we came to meeting," she frowned. "I wonder if we would have had the same feelings then." She reached up and brushed my hair from my forehead.

"I would have fallen at your feet," I teased. "My whole world would have come to screeching halt, though you would have probably found me to be an asshole."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Maybe," she teased, laying her head back on my shoulder. "So you're not upset?"

"No, ma'am," I sighed placing my lips on her neck. "You?"

"I was at first. I hate Leah, so just the thought of you and her..." She lifted her head back up, turning to look at me. "Emmett, too?"

"It wasn't like _that_," I sighed. "We spent a weekend here. We stayed in a drunken state. Leah and her friends at the time hung out with us on the beach. She was...up for anything. One day it was me...a few days later, Emmett. To be honest, I had completely forgotten her. I was blitzed."

"Oh," she snorted.

"You thought..."

"I thought nothing," she laughed, but her face was crimson.

"I don't share, love. Ever. I have never been, nor will I ever be, with more than one person. And I absolutely refuse to share you. At all. When I'm making love you, Bella, you're my only priority." I pulled her ear closer to my mouth. "I only want your hands, your mouth. No one else's. I want you to feel everything I do to you, and I refuse to let anyone else see it. I only want my name to fall from those perfect lips, my love."

"So you've never been with two girls..."

I was shaking my head no before she finished the statement. "Never. Does that shock you?" I smirked, kissing her fingers and linking them with mine.

"A little," she said, fighting her smile.

"I'm a selfish lover, Isabella," I breathed in her ear. "I want you, and only you. I want your undivided attention when you come for me, beautiful," I purred, placing an open mouth kiss to her neck. "And I damn sure don't want anyone else – male or female – touching what I consider to be _mine_." I took her earlobe in my mouth and suckled it lightly, only to let it fall from my lips.

"Edward," she panted, her little hands in fists on my thighs.

"What about you?" I asked, now curious with the topic of conversation. As beautiful as Bella was, it wouldn't surprise me, but knowing her personality, I would be willing to bet the answer was no.

"Mike wanted..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. I want to feel like the only thing that matters."

"Mike," I huffed, turning her to look at me. She draped her legs over my left thigh, looking up at me through her long eyelashes. "Mike had the most amazing thing, and he was too stupid to know what to do with it." She smiled, shaking her head. "I can't think a straight thought when you're near me...and that's fully clothed. I can't even imagine anyone else, much less sharing you with them in bed."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I assumed..."

"You aren't the first, but I'm nothing but monogamous when I am with someone," I sighed, kissing her cheek loudly, and smiling when she giggled. "And I can't see myself with anyone but you."

"Say it again," she begged, leaning closer, her eyes darting from my mouth to my gaze.

"I love you, baby. No one else."

"Kiss me."

My eyes looked around, but no one was paying any attention. I looked back to her, and her eyes were black, reflecting the firelight, her breathing heavy. I closed the minute distance between us, and lost myself in her completely.

She kissed me back with such passion, such fervor, that I could barely breathe. I moaned when she gripped the front of my sweatshirt. When she finally pulled away, we both sighed.

"Edward," she panted, shifting closer. "When we get home..." Her voice sounded like a warning, yet sexy as hell as she licked her lips. She shook her head like she couldn't quite decided what to do to me.

I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "When we get home, what?"

"I want your undivided attention," she smirked, her eyes traveling all over my face.

"Where?" I teased, chuckling when she growled softly in frustration.

"Where do you think?"

"Where do I _think_, or where do I _want_?" I whispered, tugging her closer by her jacket.

"Mmm, yeah, the second one," she nodded slowly.

"Because where I want is everywhere I can get my hands on, beautiful. However, I'm beginning to realize that the answer to both questions is the same." She was nodding before I even finished my sentence.

"Yes, the same," she purred, turning her head when she heard her name from across the fire. They were calling her away from me. It was a party, after all. It wasn't always about our selfish little moments. I smiled, looking up at her as she stood up.

"Soon, Edward," she vowed. "Then I want you to take your girls home, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled, watching her join her father and his friend in a laughing conversation.

As I watched her, I realized that she was everything I'd ever want. And despite all that we had both lived through, we were who we were...Edward and Bella. She had taught me strength and forgiveness. And we had both learned about love and sacrifice. I shook my head as Alice and Jasper called my name to join them for a beer. Now that we were all together, I could see the future, though not completely clear, but a hopeful haze of what might be. And I couldn't wait to get started.

****

**A/N...Eew...Leah...don't ask...and no, she won't make another appearance. She was strictly for proving how close Edward and Bella came to meeting and never did.**

**Charlie had some interesting things to say, huh? And Bella showed Edward her meadow.**

**And yeah, someone had asked me about Jake...I had no desire for the love triangle. I'm not a huge Jake fan...sorry to those that are. It's just me.**

**Thanks to JenRar that beta'ed this for me...Huge props to you, my friend.**

**Okay...review for me...let me hear you. Coming up is Nessie's audition...and another chance run in with Carlisle...who I think finally shows a touch of his true colors. So let me hear you...Review for me. Later...**


	17. Music From the Heart

**A/N...I guess my posting schedule has changed to Sundays and Thursdays...not you've complained, but I figure I should tell you. I've figured out that you only care that it actually gets posted...not the days. Lol**

**Okay...so I'll talk more at the bottom...you guys were kinda quiet the last chapter. Maybe this will stir you up.**

CHAPTER 17

Seattle

Music From the Heart

BELLA

"I can be at the new office tomorrow to help, Rosie," I sighed, getting out of my car. "I'm sorry, it's been crazy, dealing with moving Edward in the last couple of days."

"I bet you're not complaining, biotch," she teased with a deep laugh.

"Yeah...there are no complaints," I chuckled, feeling my face go red. "But he couldn't get out of his parent's home quick enough."

"I'm glad you're happy, Belly," she sighed. "Where are you?"

"Cullen Construction," I snorted. "Edward's taking his lunch with me to go pick up my car. When are you going?" 

"It'll have to be tomorrow. I have tons of shit left here to do today," she sighed. "Emmett was going to take me after work."

"Oh, okay," I nodded. "I gotta go, because I'll lose you in the elevator."

"Okay, but tomorrow, you're so setting up my computer here."

"You only love me for my nerdy skills, Rose, I'm completely convinced," I huffed, feigning my hurt feelings.

"Yeah, you're right," she laughed. "What would I do without you? Go, get raunchy in Edward's office," she guffawed.

"Oh God," I mumbled, shaking my head. "You and Emmett are fucking made for each other, I swear."

"Bye." She cracked up and ended the call.

I exited the elevator in front of a large reception desk, with a very pretty blonde typing furiously away at her computer. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Lord, you _have_ to be Bella," she beamed, coming around the desk to shake my hand.

"Yeah," I nodded, unable to stop myself from smiling with her. "How did you know?"

"Girl, if Edward shows me that scrapbook of yours one more time," she growled, but a sweet gleam of mischief twinkled in her eyes, "I'm going to roll it up and bop him with it."

"Oh no," I giggled, shaking my head. "I'll put him on restrictions immediately. I promise."

"As you should. I'm Carolyn. It's nice to finally meet you," she chuckled, giving me a wink. "Now, he's in a meeting and said to tell you that he wouldn't be long, okay?" she asked, walking back around her desk.

"No problem," I nodded.

She answered a few phone calls, then turned her attention back to me. "Is he all moved in yet?" She smirked, leaning on the desk with her elbows.

"Just about," I smiled. "There are still a few things left, but it can wait."

"Good," she nodded once sharply. "It shows. He's...different since he started here."

"I'm glad," I sighed, a smile still lingering on my face. "Did you work with his dad?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "He's a piece of work, that one. The next generation is ever so much better." She smirked again, her eyebrow rising. "They've done an amazing job..._cleaning_ up around here. Though I suspect you know this."

"I do," I nodded, looking around the reception area. It was a beautiful office. "Emmett and Edward are...good guys. I hate watching them worrying themselves sick over messes their dad left behind."

"No shit," she snorted, but covered her mouth like she shouldn't have said anything. I laughed, shaking my head and waving her on like it was no big deal. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "I've liked those two ever since they walked in the door. They're respectful and kind. They can command a room, but they don't ask for much."

Yeah, that sounded like my boys. I smiled again and nodded.

"And _handsome_," she snorted. "My God. Their smiles alone are deadly weapons. I find myself agreeing to whatever whim they've got in those pretty heads of theirs."

I laughed. "Oh, you really have no idea," I said, my eyebrows rising up. I bit my bottom lip, a huffing laugh escaping me. I knew my face had to have been ten shades of red. "They know _exactly_ what they're doing, too. Trust me."

"I know!"

"What you two talking about?" I heard at the end of the room. I looked up to see Edward leaning against the wall, a smile playing on his face. His hand was in the pocket of his pants, while the other ran through his hair. Pure sexiness just standing there.

"Nothing," Carolyn and I smirked, shaking our heads.

"Oh hell," he snorted. "Now I know it was something." He pushed away from the wall and walked towards me. "I see you've met Carolyn." He smiled, kissing my temple. "If you can give me just a moment, we'll go, okay?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. "I'm not on a schedule today."

"Good," he smiled sweetly. "Come, you can sit in my office for few."

"Bye, Carolyn," I chuckled.

"Bye, Bella," she waved. "Don't forget. Restrictions."

"Right," I chuckled, allowing myself to be tugged away by Edward.

"Restrictions?" He smiled down at me, his brow furrowed.

"You are now restricted as to how many times you can show our scrapbook off, Edward." I giggled, looking up at his pink-tinged cheeks.

"Oh," he smirked. "Sorry, love." He grinned, and I could see he wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he looked quite proud of himself. I giggled, rolled my eyes, and squeezed his hand.

"Belly!" I heard behind me, and was immediately wrapped in Emmett's giant arms. "Welcome to hell," he chuckled, gesturing around him.

"It's not hell. Just purgatory," Jasper chuckled, pulling me in his arms. "Whatcha doing here, darlin'?"

"I'm taking Bella to pick her car up from transport. And maybe lunch?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, lunch would be good," I nodded, turning to look at an older gentleman watching us from the side.

"Oh, Lou," Edward smiled, waving him over. "This is Bella."

A slight flicker of understanding flashed across the older man's face, smoothly turning into a warm smile. "Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too." I shook his hand.

I had been told a million things about Lou, but none of it made sense until meeting him in person. He had been the one to take the boys under his wing and help clean up Cullen Construction. He went into immediate action when the threat against me had been made. But it was the last conversation I had with Uncle Garrett that flew to the forefront of my mind. He was a good man, and if it weren't for him, I might not be here. His graying hair and sweet, crinkled eyes made it easy to like him. Still, he looked like a guy that kept all the secrets behind a knowing smile.

"Edward, stop showing off that book. The pictures don't do her justice," he smirked, giving me a wink.

I sighed, rolling my eyes up to Edward. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, pulling me away from the laughing group of men. Once we were down the hallway, he pulled my ear to his lips. "I can't help it, baby. I missed you when you weren't talking to me, and now I can't show you off enough, beautiful." He pulled me into an open door, closing it behind us. "My office."

I smiled, looking around. His desk was covered in files strewn everywhere. His suit coat was tossed over the arm of the sofa along the side wall, and there, taking pride of place on the coffee table, was my book. I walked to the window, looking out over the Seattle skyline.

"Nice view," I said, fighting my smile when I heard his sexy chuckle from behind me.

"It is now," he said, folding his arms across his chest when I turned around. His eyes traveled all over me as his tongue dragged along his bottom lip.

"Work, Edward," I pointed to his desk, "so we can go."

"I will," he said, stalking closer to me. I backed into the window, and found myself pressed against it. I looked up into his darkening eyes. "I've had a shitty morning. Kiss me and make it better, Bella."

"Mm," I smirked, "such a demanding request..."

He huffed a laugh, and brought his lips to mine, a soft moan escaping him. He assaulted my mouth and my senses as he pressed me into the floor to ceiling window. With a slow twisting of our tongues, he pulled back a little. He looked at me, and then out the window behind me.

"You look really good standing in my window," he whispered, kissing my nose softly. "The things I want to do to you in front of all Seattle..." He smiled his wickedly sexy crooked smile, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Kissing my head with a chuckle, he let me go. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he sighed, sitting down in his chair.

We both smiled at the sight of Alice's beaming face. "Hey, Alice," he smiled.

"There she is," Alice smiled at me. "Jasper said you were here. Come grab coffee with me. Every time they say 'I'll be just a moment', it ends up being half an hour."

I turned to Edward, who was smiling and nodding. "Go, love. I'll find you when I'm done."

"'Kay," I smiled, following Alice to the breakroom.

We made ourselves a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I thought you'd be with Rose today," I said, stirring my cup.

"We're waiting for some things to come in, so she's interviewing today," Alice smiled. "But she said you were stopping by tomorrow."

"I am." I nodded, taking a sip. "I would have been there today, but I needed to turn in my rental and pick my own car up."

"Edward's taking you?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, are you coming Friday night?" I asked, looking up at the door when a young girl walked in.

"_Northern Lights__?_" Alice clarified, and I nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Hey, Ariana."

"Alice," the girl nodded, her eyes drifting to me.

"Ariana, this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella. Ariana works in the accounting department."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, but watched as her smile faded at the word _girlfriend_.

"You, too," she smiled, pulling a bag out of the fridge.

"Come, sit," Alice smiled, patting the table. "Tell me how your dad is."

"Better," she sighed, a true glimmer of hope lighting up her eyes. "He's getting the treatment he should have had this whole time. His color is better and everything."

"Good news!" Alice beamed, clapping her hands.

I heard the door open again, but watched as Ariana's eyes dilated before I turned around to see Edward smiling at us all.

"Ladies," he nodded. "Bella, if you're ready, the coast is clear for our escape." He held his hand out for me. I smiled, taking his hand as he helped me to my feet.

"Alice, I'll see you tomorrow, and Ariana, it was nice meeting you," I smiled, turning under Edward's arm to wave at them.

"Sure, Bells," Alice nodded.

"You, too, Bella," Ariana whispered, pulling her lunch out of the bag without looking at it. Her eyes were on Edward, with a glazed look about them. Her brow wrinkled when he slung his arm around my shoulders.

She liked him, and she was sick as she watched him. I suddenly felt for her, biting my bottom lip. I looked up at him, and he only had eyes for me. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Once we were in the elevator, I turned to him. "Ariana likes you," I said, tilting my head at him.

"Really?" He winced, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I thought Jasper and Emmett were joking," he groaned, his brow wrinkling as his head fell back against the wall softly.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at him. He suddenly looked like a boy afraid of cooties, like the whole idea that he was attractive was mortifying.

"I don't think so, baby," I said, fighting my smile. "She was unhappy when Alice introduced me as your _girlfriend_." I smiled when his head snapped back up. "And she totally was checking you out in the breakroom."

He sighed deeply, shaking his head and frowning. "I was really hoping that wouldn't happen," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"This was a concern, Edward?" I snorted, raising my eyebrow at him.

A strange look darkened his face. "No, let me buy you lunch, and I'll tell you about her."

Edward followed me to drop off my rental, then drove me to pick up my car. I, in turn, followed him back to the garage, opting to walk around the corner to the restaurant.

"Your car suits you," he smirked, picking up my hand and kissing it once our order was placed. "I would have never pegged you for a Saab. Very nice."

I huffed a laugh, shaking my head. "Thank you, but tell me about Ariana."

"Jealous, Miss Swan?" he teased, fighting his smile.

"If I wasted my energy with jealousy every time a girl swooned over you, Mr. Cullen, I'd go mad," I huffed, resting my chin on my hand when our waitress came back to the table with our food. I smirked, raising an eyebrow at him as I proved my point.

"Is there _anything_ else I can get for you?" she crooned, her gaze locked on his face, but his eyes were on mine.

"No thank you," he said quietly with a slight shake to his head. She sighed and left us. "I don't notice that shit, you know," he grumped, sounding offended.

"And if you did, _that's_ when I'd be jealous," I snickered, bringing our linked fingers to my lips. He grinned that million dollar, panty-dampening, award-winning smile of his, tilting his head at me. "I dated a cheater, Edward. His eyes were everywhere – never on me. I'm becoming quite spoiled with you. You look at me like there's no one else in the room, like nothing else matters."

"Nothing but you matters to me," he said, his brow wrinkling like I didn't believe him. "I'm glad I make you feel that way, my love." He unlinked our hands and caressed my cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers.

I smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless, but as the waitress walked back, rolling her eyes at the sight of Edward touching my face, I thought better of it. She got the hint loud and clear.

"Eat, and then tell me about Ariana," I urged.

Edward explained that Ariana's father had once worked for Stephen Harper, but was injured. Harper, rather than take care of his employee, fired him, refusing to pay for his medical bills. Ariana took the job at Cullen Construction while dating a man at Harper. She wanted to get even. Lou had been worried that she was working _for_ Harper, but it was the opposite, actually.

"So you're paying her father's medical bills?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"No wonder she likes you," I chuckled. "You're her savior. You bought her loyalty, Edward." I sighed, my brow wrinkling. "I hope it doesn't backfire on you."

"I felt bad for her," he countered, but there was something else he was hiding behind those smart, green eyes. "Here she's working to help her father, but it wasn't enough."

"Yes, but..." I held up a finger. "Were you doing it for _her_, or just doing it to get back at Harper?" He frowned, not saying anything. I knew my Edward, and I had just touched on a bit of the truth. "Please, _please_ be careful when you make those kinds of decisions, baby."

Edward nodded, dropping a few bills on the table, and guided me outside with his hand on the small of my back.

He finally spoke once we turned the corner to head back to his office. "What should I have done?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "It was really sweet of you to take that burden from her, but I hope that she doesn't feel indebted to you. If she broke up with the Harper employee, would you stop paying her father's expenses?"

"No, of course not," he shook his head.

I stopped us on the sidewalk, kissing his cheek. "Then that was a really nice thing you did." His face flushed, my favorite crooked smile firmly planted on his face. He started to continue up the sidewalk, but I pulled him back to me. "Oh yeah, Edward? She can't have you. You're mine."

"I thought you weren't jealous," he chuckled, tugging my hand.

"I was just simply reminding you..." I giggled when his ticking fingers met my sides.

Once we were back inside the garage, he pressed me into my car. His hands were planted on each side of my head as his beautiful face loomed closer. I reached up to grasp his tie and pulled him to me. I hummed against his lips when I felt his entire body press against mine. My arms slipped up his chest and around his neck. One of his hands slipped into my hair at the base of my neck, turning my head.

"More," he growled, gripping my waist, but sliding his hand around to my ass. With a rough squeeze to my bottom, he lifted my leg up around his hip. I couldn't help but smile against his mouth. He chuckled darkly, kissing down my neck.

"Edward," I moaned, my eyes rolling back as he twirled his tongue in the soft spot behind my ear. "Fuck, right there...no, wait," I gasped, pushing him back when he smiled against my skin.

"Come back up to my office," he commanded, his breathing hard, but our bodies were still entwined up against my car.

"Definitely not," I giggled, but it turned into a moan when he shifted his hips. He hit my center just right as he licked up the shell of my ear, and we both groaned. "You're the devil," I whined, wanting him so badly that I was shaking. I buried my face in his neck, gripping his hair.

"If wanting you right here, right now, makes me the devil, beautiful..." His voice was smooth and soft like warm silk caressing my throat. "Then so be it," he growled low, licking up my chin and capturing my lips with his.

"Too many people, baby," I countered, finding both of my legs now wrapped around his hips. "Wait until you're home..." I gasped, my head falling back as I felt his hips grind into me in just the right place.

"I'll be late, love," he huffed, finally pulling his face back, but holding onto me tightly. "I have to practice with Nessie tonight. She's been texting me for two days straight."

"Oh," I pouted, but deep down, I loved that he was so giving to his cousin. She was a little ray of sunshine for him. Plus, music seemed to give him a much needed break from what he hated to do. He was freer when he was in front of the piano. "That's right...Santiago is coming in on Friday."

Edward relented his hold on me and nodded, setting my feet back on the ground. I reached up and straightened his tie as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked, still a little breathless and shaky.

"Anything, you know that," he nodded, his face eager to hear.

"I want you to think about something for me," I smiled, placing my hands on his chest. "If Cullen Construction didn't exist, what would you do?"

"I...what?" He snorted, shaking his head.

"You hate it, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, baby, no one says you have to do it forever. Think about it. What would make you happy?" I asked, tilting my head at him. All I wanted was for him to get out from under the pressure of his father. It seemed to push on him during the week. "Just think about it. For me, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart," he smiled, kissing my head. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, and tell Uncle Garrett that I have my tickets for the Bahamas," I teased, shaking my head at even the thought of his silly ass uncle. Edward barked a laugh, nodding with a roll of his eyes.

"Love you, my Bella," he smiled, starting to turn towards the elevators. He turned and pointed at me. "If anyone is taking you to the Bahamas, it's going to be me," he growled sexily, feigning anger.

"Yes, dear," I smiled, getting in my car. "Love you, too."

EDWARD

My Bella was typing furiously away at her computer as I leaned in the doorway of her office. She had no idea I was there. Her headphones blared in her ears as her beautiful face was frozen in concentration. It seemed like I hadn't seen her in forever, but in reality, it had only been a day.

After her request of me in the parking garage of Cullen Construction, I had truly given it some thought. The only answer I had for her was...well, _her._ All I wanted was to be with Bella. That was it. Nothing else mattered. Whether I was tiling roofs or following her all over the world just holding her camera for her, I just needed her.

It was completely obsessive, and somewhat stalkerish, but I didn't care. She made me happy, complete, and utterly calm.

In reality, I didn't have to work. I could sell my part of Cullen Construction and get away from my father completely, but it was something I needed to discuss with my brother before I went any further in that thinking – though, he knew me well enough to know I wasn't happy working in an office all day. Neither was he, for that matter.

As I watched Bella chew on that sweet bottom lip of hers, everything I wanted fell into place. I had never given myself to one person like I had her. I had never felt the things I felt before she stumbled into my life. And I damn well had never thought about forever with someone until she came along.

I wanted it all.

I wanted forever and the white picket fence. I wanted a little Bella running around, with big brown eyes, and who had me wrapped around her finger just as much as her mother did. I wanted permanent.

I had lost Bella once. I wouldn't do it again. I would fall at her feet, wrap myself around her to protect her, but I couldn't _be_ without her.

As if she could sense my presence, she turned towards the door, pulling her earbuds from her ears. A sweet smile played on her lips.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," I teased, chuckling when she rolled her eyes. "Say it again, baby," I whispered, suddenly needing to hear her sweet voice.

"I love you," she smiled, patting the desk. "Come here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Tell me how practice went with Vanessa," she smiled, folding her arms on my legs and looking up at me. "I feel like I haven't seen you."

"You were asleep when I got home," I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And in a coma when I left for work this morning."

"Blame Rose and Alice. We hung out last night upstairs at Rose's," she chuckled, shaking her head. "A bottle and a half of wine and some girl movies." She giggled. "It's not surprising that I was in a coma."

"Well, no wonder," I laughed, picking up her fingers and kissing each one. "Practice was good. She's nervous, but really excited."

"So you'll play with her tomorrow night, then?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And Uncle Garrett said he changed his mind, for you to meet him in Paris."

Her giggle was sweet and sexy. "Fine, fine," she sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. I loved that she loved my family. Even more that they loved her. "So much for that non-refundable ticket." I chuckled, nodding and shrugging. "How was work?"

"Eh," I shrugged, losing my fingers in her dark locks. "Lou said Harper's on the move again. Apparently, Caius worked out a deal to go home to Italy once his sentence is over."

She frowned, but her gaze studied me. "_On the move_..."

"Yeah, he still wants bailing out, but we're not doing it."

"I bet your dad is just loving that," she said wryly. I snorted and nodded. "Well, whatever you and Emmett think is best. I noticed Felix was gone today."

"You have me," I grinned. She giggled, her cheeks tinging pink, but she nodded and stood up.

"That I do," she smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

"But he'll be back," I nodded, leaning in to kiss her lips quickly. "His wife is having a baby."

"Oh, sweet," she said with a girly swoon, her brow wrinkling adorably.

"What is that fantastic smell?" I growled, looking back towards the door.

"Dinner, silly. Come on. It's probably ready." She tugged my hand and led me out of the office.

"Did you go to Rose's office today?" I asked, my eyes following her every move as she went about putting dinner together.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, snickering. "You should see it. Alice has done an amazing job decorating it. And you get to meet Heidi tomorrow. She's coming with Santiago." She set the silverware on the counter. "She's already planning to flirt with you, so beware."

"I'll consider myself warned," I smirked, taking the bottle of wine and cork screw I was being handed. "More wine?" I teased, giving her a wink.

"One glass won't hurt," she giggled. "I won't overdo it tonight."

"You mean I can't get you drunk and have my way with you?" I chuckled, pouring us two glasses as she set down two full plates and joined me on the other side of the bar.

She kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "You don't need me drunk for that, Edward."

Her voice, her dark eyes, the sweet pink coloring of her cheeks all caused the air to rush from my lungs. "Mm," I smiled, licking my bottom lip, "good to know, my love."

"But before you do that," she snickered, causing a laugh to bark out of me. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her temple. "Since you're my guardian tonight...would you mind terribly taking your girls for a walk? I'm sure Maggie needs to go soon."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, thinking I could really get used to coming home to this every day.

"I got used to Felix being down there, and now that he's not..."

She glanced up at me, her deep eyes filled with a touch of worry. I couldn't decide who I hated more; Harper, or myself for putting her in this whole situation. "You're safe, Bella," I sighed, shaking my head. "I promise. Uncle Garrett has others patrolling this area, and Harper's being watched. _And_ my mother finally started meeting Kate out for breakfast, instead of at each other's houses."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," I nodded.

"Well, okay then," she sighed. "I'd rather it was you anyway."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, before I couldn't help but ask her something. "Do you regret this?" I snapped, turning to look at her.

"What? Us?" she growled, her eyes blackening with anger before me.

"I just...never mind."

"No, seriously," she said, reaching up to turn my face with the tips of her fingers. "You think I blame you for this shit? Do you think that I believe this is all your fault – the lies, the separation, Harper, your dad?" I flinched as she glared at me. "Edward, I love you. The rest is just crap. Honestly." She sighed, leaning over to kiss my cheek, my nose, and finally my lips. "I was heartbroken without you, baby." She frowned, pressing her forehead to mine. "I'm glad you didn't mean those things, because I just don't know how long I could have lasted without you. This," she gestured around the room, "is where I'd wanted us to end up ever since I fell in love with you. So don't worry about how I feel about what's outside this apartment. I'm not judging you on the actions of others."

I grabbed her face, pulling her to my lips for a rough kiss. "I just love you. I just don't want you to get to the point where this is all just too much."

"I won't," she whispered, a beautiful little smile playing on her lips. "I can't. I missed you, Edward," she huffed. "I want this, if nothing else. Don't you?"

"More than I can explain, Bella. I just..."

"Then isn't it worth fighting for? Because that's what I did the entire two thousand miles I hiked with you. Fight. I don't see myself stopping now."

I couldn't stop the smile that crept up my face. She was my rock and my calm in the storm. Where I got frantic, she did not. She must have read my mind, because she continued. "I have no problem with keeping you in check, Mr. Cullen."

Another laugh barked out of me as I buried my face in the crook of her shoulder. She smelled like home and strawberries, like flowers and tobacco. It was comforting and sexy all at one time. With a sweet hand through my hair and a kiss to my jaw, she said, "Eat, baby. Lasagna isn't something I'll make often," she giggled.

"It's awesome," I smiled, kissing her lips and setting her back on her stool. "I should cook for you this weekend."

"You cook?" she smirked, taking a sip of wine.

"Are you doubting my culinary skills, beautiful?"

"Um, no. I imagine you can do anything you set your mind to, Edward," she chuckled, shaking her head.

OoOoOo

I stared out my office window, watching life move along in a tiny way. People opened and closed blinds and curtains in the building across the street, cabs, cars and trucks trundled across the busy intersection below, and the mid-day sun glinted off the steel and glass that made up most of the Seattle skyline.

The day was creeping by at a snail's pace. I had received so many texts from my nervous cousin that her anxiety was rubbing off on me. I snorted, shaking my head. I was honestly excited for her. This was an amazing opportunity that Bella and Rose had presented her with, and I hoped that she did well. I hoped that she found something that rested outside the fucked up world of our family, and that she succeeded in doing what her heart called her to do.

"Edward?" Carolyn said softly from the doorway. I looked at her and she smiled. "Bella, Alice, and Rose wanted me to let you two know that they would meet you at _Northern Lights_ tonight. They said they were going to have drinks with Heidi before you played."

"Thanks, Carrie," I nodded, smiling. "Was it Bella that called?"

"No, Alice," she smiled, leaning in the doorway. "She was just here and was on the phone chatting away." I chuckled, nodding in understanding.

Emmett's large and angry form loomed in the doorway behind Carolyn, growling into the phone. "No, Dad, I don't think so," he frowned, shaking his head. Carolyn's eyebrows shot up, and then she rolled her eyes and backed out of the room.

My brother plopped down on my sofa with a groan and a grimace, taking the phone down from his ear and turning it on speakerphone.

"...Emmett, it's the smartest idea to buy out Harper," our father pouted on the phone.

"So much for him finding a hobby," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I heard that," he growled over the phone. "Edward, I really wish this wasn't personal for you."

"Right," I nodded, smirking at Emmett, who was cracking up silently. "Because telling your biggest competitor that I was screwing his wife wasn't personal at all, Dad."

"I didn't know what else to do, son," he sighed into the phone. "He caught me off guard." I shrugged to myself, looking down at my hands. For the first time, I saw my father's side. I had panicked when it had been my Bella threatened, but instead of protecting me, he had protected his company, and _that_ I just didn't get.

"We're not saving him, Dad," Emmett frowned. "And Mom has asked us to stop discussing the business with you. We are only respecting her wishes," he smirked as our father huffed over the speaker. "So, we'll see you tonight at Aunt Mary's place?"

"Yeah," Dad whined, slamming the phone down and hanging up on us.

"Think he means it?" Emmett sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "About being caught off guard."

"I don't care," I said, shaking my head. I wanted away from Cullen Construction so badly that I could barely see straight.

"So... Jacob Black called me," he said, smiling when my eyes shot up to meet his. "Well, Rosie and Bells told him to call us. Apparently, they need some work done on that recreation center down in La Push."

"Really?" I smiled, almost grasping what my brother may be thinking. There was a bright look about his face that only showed up when he got an idea.

"Yup," he nodded, smirking. "Come...let's get some lunch. I think we need to finally talk about this place."

BELLA

"There are my girls!" Uncle Garrett's booming, but sweet voice met our ears. "Ooh, and you brought me a new one. She's tiny, Bella." I laughed, shaking my head. God, I loved this man. 

"Alice," I snorted, "this is Uncle Garrett. Garrett, this is Alice Brandon...soon to be Whitlock."

"Oh, Jasper's girl," he beamed. "Can't say anything bad about him. He's not my relations."

"Shit," Rose chortled. "But it's okay if it's your nephews."

"Slackers," he growled with a grin. He wrapped his large arms around mine and Rose's shoulders. "Paris, ladies. Really. Let's talk about Christmas in Paris."

"Garrett," Aunt Mary snarled, rolling her eyes. "Back away from those girls, or I swear to God...I'm going to shove you in the oven."

Alice barked a laugh, looking up at all of us.

"I'm Aunt Mary." She smirked at Alice.

"Alice," she smiled, shaking Aunt Mary's hand.

"Come on," Garrett chuckled, leading us towards the table that had been saved for us. "We pushed a few together up front."

"Thanks, Uncle Garrett." Rose smiled, looking around. "We're expecting Heidi and Santiago any minute." We all chuckled as Aunt Mary shooed Garrett away from us. "They're meeting us early."

"I'll keep an eye out, girls," she told us.

"Now I see where Emmett gets it from," Alice laughed, her head falling back.

"Right?" Rose and I guffawed.

"Oh, but just wait until you see sweet Vanessa," Rose smiled. "She's almost an Edward clone."

"She really is," I giggled. "Only much more outgoing."

"Aw, seriously?" Alice sighed, her brows wrinkling.

"Yup, look," Rose pointed as Vanessa bounded to the table to give us hugs and a beaming smile. "Hey, Vanessa, you ready?"

"Oh my God, yes," she gushed, tilting her head just like Edward. "No...hell, I don't know. I'm nervous, that's for sure. I've bugged Edward all day."

"I'm sure he's fine with it," I chuckled, getting the same crooked smile that he gave. There were similarities to the two of them, except she had sweet freckles across the bridge of her nose and dark blue eyes, instead of Edward's stunning green. However, it was the deep brown hair with beautiful bronze highlights that Alice's eyes were locked on, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Believe me, he's been begged by everyone he knows to do this with you," I smiled.

"That's what he said," she giggled. "Holy crap, is that him?" She gasped, her eyes locked onto the entry.

We all turned to look at the door to see my editor and Santiago making their way to us.

"Yup," Rose smiled. "Don't move, Nessie," she chuckled as Vanessa began to back away from the table. Sometimes, Rose could give a command that no one could ignore. And in this situation, Vanessa was putting every bit of her faith into my best friend.

"'Kay," she breathed.

"Relax," I smiled, "he's not as intimidating as he looks. I promise. Just wait, you'll see what I mean."

Santiago really wasn't what his physical appearance projected him to be. With an extremely well built frame and tall stature, he looked like an athlete. He looked like any bouncer you'd see in any bar, but he wasn't. With olive skin and dark brown hair and eyes, he was a handsome Italian man.

"Sal!" Rose and I beamed, kissing his cheeks.

"Mmm, my beautiful bitches," he crooned, smirking as he wrapped his arms around us. "Where are they?" He chuckled with a mischievous gleam in his eye as he scanned the bar. "Heidi said you two had found the hottest of the hot...and brothers at that. I. Want. To. See," he growled, raising eyebrows up and down.

Yes, Santiago was _so_ gay, and we absolutely adored him.

Vanessa and Alice both snorted into sweet giggles. Rose and I hugged a laughing Heidi, and pulled them both to the table.

"First things first, Sal," I smiled. "This is Vanessa."

"So you're the angel's voice I'm supposed to be listening to tonight." He smiled widely and took her hand. He bent low and kissed the top of her hand. "I'm really interested in what would make my two best girls call me all the way in from LA."

For the first time since I'd met her, Vanessa was shy. "Um, yeah," she nodded, her eyes wide, but a smile played on her face.

"Excellent." He shot her a wink. "Now, drinks. And then I really want to see these...hmm, what did you call them, Heidi?"

"Studs," Heidi snorted, elbowing him. "And I get first flirtation rights. I published that scrapbook."

"We'll see," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Should we warn the boys?" Rose snorted in my ear.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p.' "And this is Alice...Alice, this is Heidi, my editor, and Santiago."

"Nice to meet you," Alice beamed, turning when Aunt Mary came to the table to get our drink order.

When she brought them back, she turned to her daughter. "Nessie, you better go get ready. I'll send Edward back there as soon as he gets here."

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded, hopping down from the stool and walking backstage.

We caught up and laughed at old times, telling Alice stories about going out in New York with Santiago. Heidi was extremely impressed with everything that Rose had done so far in the new office, and was currently setting up a new list of clients for her to represent in the Seattle and Portland area.

"Oh boy," Alice smirked, eying the front door. Garrett was swinging his sister, Esme, in his large arms, causing her to laugh and smack at him. Standing off to the side, leaning on a cane, was Carlisle Cullen. He looked amused as his wife laughed with her brother.

"Come on," Uncle Garrett beamed, "all my new girlfriends are saving you seats."

"Shameless," Alice snorted. "But he's hilarious."

"No shit," I laughed, turning to hug Esme as she reached the table.

"Is my brother driving you crazy yet?" She chuckled, sitting down across from us once all the introductions had been made.

"No!" Alice, Rose and I pouted.

Rose added, "He makes Emmett look tame." Carlisle laughed, nodding with us all.

"There are my boys," Esme smiled, her eyes gleaming with love and pride.

We all turned to see Jasper, Edward, and Emmett stroll into the bar with smiles on their faces as the chatted along the way to the table.

"Mmm, damn," Santiago crooned. "Esme, you're a genetic genius. Holy God." The entire table exploded into laughter.

"They are half mine," Carlisle chuckled, his face pink. I eyed him for a moment, and he actually looked more comfortable here at the bar than he did at his own home. For a slight moment, I wondered if it was the light and easy atmosphere we were all exuding, or just the fact that he wasn't home bored out of his mind with nothing better to do than worry about things he didn't have control of anymore.

I felt a kiss to my head and a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up into the happy face of my Edward. "Hey, baby," I smiled, kissing his lips softly when he leaned towards me.

"Hi, beautiful," he smirked, glancing around the table.

"Before I send you back to a very nervous Vanessa, let me introduce you to Heidi and Santiago," I smiled, pointing to the two people across from us that were openly ogling my boyfriend and his brother. "Guys, this is Edward and Emmett Cullen. The tall guy over there with Alice is Jasper Whitlock."

Handshakes were exchanged all around, and Edward turned back to me. "Is she stressing out?"

"I think a little bit," I grimaced. "We promised to send you to her ASAP."

"Okay," he chuckled.

"Hot damn," Santiago smirked, "you're gonna be on stage with her?" He allowed his gaze to caress every inch of Edward that he could see from across the table.

"Yeah," Edward nodded slowly, a huffing laugh escaping him.

"Edward plays the piano for Vanessa," Rose smirked, shooting Edward a wink.

"Just this time," he said with a shrug, turning back to me with a dangerously raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but giggle. "I better get back there to her," he smirked, bending to my ear. "I suddenly feel like a piece of meat." He chuckled when I laughed into his neck. "I love you, and the first song is for you. Okay, my Bella?" He kissed my forehead as I nodded against his lips, and he walked away, getting well wishes from everyone at the table.

Another round of drinks was brought to the table, and we were joined by Vanessa's parents. As the lights went down, Rose leaned into me. "Did he just dedicate the first song to you?"

"Eavesdropping?" I chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, sorry," she grinned, shrugging. "Well, this _will_ be interesting." I smiled, but my blush wasn't missed. She nudged me with her shoulder before turning her attention to the stage as the curtain came up.

Edward was sitting at the grand piano, the spotlight just barely showing him, as it was focused on Vanessa, standing in the center of the stage. He started softly, with a gentleman playing a guitar behind him.

Vanessa took a steady breath, and started _I Turn To You_ by Christina Aguilera. My heart clenched at both of their honest and sweet talents. And Nessie couldn't have picked a better idol to cover. Her voice was perfect. But as I listened to the lyrics, my tears couldn't be stopped.

_When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. And when I'm scared, and losing ground, when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. And when I'm down you're there - pushing me to the top. You're always there, giving me all you've got. _

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you._

I took the tissue that Rose handed me without looking at her, but I felt her take my hand in hers. "It's okay, Belly," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, squeezing her hand as Vanessa continued on with the second verse.

_When I lose the will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do __anything. 'Cause__ your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend, you're always on my side, giving me faith, taking me through the night. For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you._

But as Vanessa built the song up into a giant wave of emotion, the entire place applauded, causing us all to whistle and cheer as she sang the last part.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain, for truth that will never change, for someone to lean on, for a heart I can rely on through anything, for that one who I can run to...  
_

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

At the end of the song, the place exploded, causing Edward to chuckle and shoot his cousin a wink as he stood up from the piano and walked to a stack of keyboards at the back of the stage. The bass player and guitarist stepped forward, and a deep bass beat joined with an echoing sound. I couldn't help but laugh with Rose when we realized she was singing _Circus_ by Britney Spears. It seemed so fitting for Vanessa in many ways.

By the time Edward made his way back to the piano, Santiago had a sweet smile creeping up his face. I elbowed Rose and pointed him out to her. Her eyebrows rose up quickly, and she smiled, turning back my way.

The last song was another Christina Aguilera song, and again, I was amazed that she was able to take on such a big voice and not only nail it, but completely make it her own. Edward's fingers flew over the keys as she sang _Reflection_, causing my breath to catch at the sight of his true ability shining through, even though the night was supposed to be about his young cousin.

It wasn't like he was trying to show off, but I noticed that every last one of us at the table had a hard time deciding on which one of them to keep our eyes on. And suddenly, I fell all the more in love with him – like earth shattering, breath catching, butterflies in my stomach, I needed to kiss him soon or combust – kind of love.

The bar roared as the lights came up, everyone on their feet applauding. As the curtain fell, I laughed as Vanessa launched herself in Edward's arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow," Alice snickered, leaning into me. "She's really good."

"That she is," Santiago nodded. Uncle Garrett and Aunt Mary beamed with pride at this admission. Rose and I secretly gave each other a fist bump under the table. "I'd really like to talk to her again," he said, looking over at Mary, who nodded with a huge smile and left the table for the side door.

We all chuckled as a bouncing Vanessa came back out the door, with a smirking Edward trying to settle her down. Her mother was behind them, shaking her head.

"Vanessa, can you sit?" Santiago chuckled, gesturing to the chair beside him. She nodded and plopped down quickly.

Edward walked around the tables and stood behind me, resting his chin on the top of my head and his arms around my shoulders. I reached up and linked my fingers with his, feeling a kiss to the top of my head.

"Vanessa, how do you feel you did?" Santiago asked, his face completely serious.

"It felt good..." she panted, nodding. "It seemed to go well."

"And if you could pick your form of music, pop would be your choice?"

"Not necessarily," she shook her head. "I like older stuff, too. Aretha, Chaka Khan, Patti LaBelle, even Etta James."

"Which means...you've been taking lessons?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded again.

"The reason I asked that question," he smiled, "I'm looking at this support system you have, and I'm pretty sure they'd kill me if you were turned into the next teen sensation. I don't want that for you, and I'm sure they don't." Edward snorted into a chuckle along with everyone else. "But what do _you _want?"

"I don't think about it much. I just like music," she frowned, looking around the table and finally locking eyes with Edward. Then she looked back at Santiago.

"And please, _please_ don't lose that," he smiled, winking at her. "My next meeting when I get back to California is with a film studio. They've got a new animated film in the works, and I'm just betting they'd love you." He frowned, tilting his head at her. "Voice over work is easy if you can get it. And it can lead to other things like...stage."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"There it is," he chuckled. "I was wondering what would strike you. Have you done theatre?"

"Just local community rec center stuff," she scowled. "And they were awful."

"Okay," he chuckled, and we all joined him. "I'm going to have my friend from the drama department at UW come in and listen to you. You're a senior, right?" She nodded. "Good. College wouldn't kill you. Always have a back up. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled, patting the side of her face sweetly. He turned towards me and Rose, his eyes resting on Edward behind me. Without a hint of flirtation, he pointed to him. "And you...you should be working with music. Something. Anything. Orchestra, TV, film soundtrack composition...think about it."

"We'll see," Edward chuckled, and I squeezed his hand that was still linked with mine.

"He composes, too," Esme blurted out, and we all laughed at her pride in her son. "Wrote his first song at ten."

"Oh hell," Edward sighed behind me, "here we go."

"Aw now, Eddie. Let her brag," Emmett chortled. "May turn out to be a new career, baby bro."

"He has a career," Carlisle snorted, rolling his eyes.

We all stopped and looked over at the man that had been quiet for awhile. He was looking back and forth between his sons. Emmett scowled, shaking his head, and Edward stiffened behind me. I huffed and turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Whatever you _want_ to do, you _can_ do, Edward," I frowned, looking up into his evergreen eyes. He looked older for a moment, tired – like the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. "You have my full support no matter what," I urged, squeezing his hand again.

"Thank you, love," he whispered, his eyes softening a bit as his thumb circled across my knuckles softly over and over, but his jaw was still clenched and his mouth was in a tight line.

I turned back around, catching Esme's beaming smile. She shot me a wink and a nod. However, Carlisle was scowling at me with a curled lip. And Uncle Garrett didn't miss one second of it. He glared at his brother-in-law as Carlisle shot daggers my way.

"Well, I'll be in touch," Santiago sighed, standing up. "Come here, ladies, I need my kisses."

Rose and I chuckled, getting up and kissing his cheeks and hugging him and Heidi, who shamelessly whispered in my ear. "My damn, Bells. How can you breathe, honey?"

"I've stopped trying," I laughed, feeling a blush take over my face. I turned to Edward. "Baby, you're my ride home," I smirked. "Is that okay with you?"

He chuckled, taking my hand. "It would be my pleasure. My other girl must be busting open at the seams at home." I smiled and nodded.

As we said our goodbyes, Uncle Garrett wrapped me in a bear hug. "You made an enemy, I think," he whispered in my ear. "Please be careful. Felix will be back as of tomorrow morning."

"I think so, too," I sighed, smiling up at him when he set me on my feet. "And thank you."

"See? I always knew you'd come to your senses," he boomed, giving me a wink. "Edward, she's leaving you. We're off to Paris." Rose and I snorted into hysterics.

"Uncle G, don't make me break your arms," Edward chuckled, shaking his head and sighing. "You're holding the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know," Garrett said, suddenly serious and slapping his back. "Watch over her, Edward."

"I will, sir," Edward smirked, rolling his eyes at my giggle. "Come on, beautiful. I need to stop at the office before we go home." He reached for my hand, but I wrapped an arm around his waist instead.

As we stepped outside into the chilly night air, I stopped us. "I love you, and you were amazing tonight. Really, baby. But that first song..." My breath caught, my eyes filling with tears.

He huffed a laugh, a slight pinkness touching his cheeks as he leaned into press his lips to my brow. "I meant every word, love," he whispered against my forehead. "Come on. I need to take my two biggest fans for a walk."

I thought about Carlisle's reaction on our way down the block to Edward's office garage. He didn't like it that we all saw something else in Edward, that his son could possibly walk away from what he _thought_ he should be doing. Edward hated Cullen Construction. I wouldn't have cared if he was mowing lawns for a living, as long as it made him happy, and right then, my Edward wasn't happy. I hoped that he was giving my question some serious thought. And I hoped that having someone else tell him there was more to him than being Carlisle Cullen's son would push him into deciding what he would do if he chose to. But what I hoped most was that no matter what he decided, he would be strong enough to step out from under his father to pursue it.

**A/N..._There_ is the true Carlisle coming through, huh? He's kinda selfish, don'tcha think?**

**Oh, and I still love Uncle Garrett...but I love even more that he never misses a single thing. I suppose you'll have concerns over a few people...Ariana, Carlisle...do you still mistrust Lou?**

**Heidi and Santiago were fun...and he gave Nessie some good advice...Edward too. **

**Now, it's the next chapter that I totally looking forward to you guys reading. It's the key to the story, or at least part of the key. **

**Thanks to JenRar, despite her computer issues, for delivering my last chapter. The story is completely finished. So it's just a matter of posting it for you.**

**Okay...review...any concerns? Comments? Fave parts? Let me hear it...it's been a rough RL week and I'm in need of love...I'll beg if I have to...lol Later...**


	18. Sorely Mistaken

**A/N...It never makes me more proud than to see some of you guess or request what is coming up. Whether that makes me predictable or clairvoyant, I have no idea. LOL**

**Now, as I've said before, this is one of the main keys to the story. And somewhat the beginning of the end...but there are 23 chaps...**

**You know...this is easier after you've read it... Go on...And yeah, you love me...I'm totally posting early.**

CHAPTER 18

Seattle

Sorely Mistaken

EDWARD

A few minutes after leaving _Northern Lights_, I smiled and said, "You're so quiet, my Bella." I held the door open for her and waved to the night security guard of my office building, pressing the button on the wall to call the elevator.

"You were really good tonight, Edward," she replied softly once we were inside the elevator. She leaned back against the wall, looking up at me. Her sweet eyes were dark, and nothing but love stared back at me.

"You think I should run off and become a starving musician, love?" I teased, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't starve, Edward," she frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't care what you want to do, as long as you were happy doing it." I sighed, and looking into her eyes, I could see nothing but honesty and encouragement. It was the same look she had given me back at the bar. "Why are we here?" she asked as we stepped out of the elevator and into the reception area of my office.

"I left my phone, and I didn't want to go all weekend without it," I smiled, taking her hand and leading her into my office.

Immediately, she went to the window, staring out at the view of Seattle at night. "Reminds me of New York," she mumbled.

"Do you miss it?" I smiled, looking up at her from my desk chair, pocketing my phone.

"I miss pizza," she giggled, turning to look at me and leaning on the glass. "I miss Central Park for Maggie. But I don't miss the noise or the fast pace. I don't miss my incredibly high rent," she snorted, shaking her head.

I took in every inch of her as she leaned in that window. She was wearing a dress in the prettiest shade of blue, the night lights highlighting every bit of skin that it touched. Her hair was down in soft waves, except for when she would tuck it behind her ear. And her legs – the shoes she wore just killed me. They made her legs looked defined and muscular, but still sexy and feminine.

As I took her in, drinking in the sensual sight of her, I realized the song I'd played for her tonight was perfect, and yet, not enough. She had become my best friend, my psychologist, my confidante, my lover, and my biggest cheerleader – all despite my hang ups, my quirks, my scars, and my past and present. And seeing her in my window, looking at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread, everything just clicked into place in my heart, mind, and soul.

"Edward?" she chuckled, her eyebrow rising up.

"You're just...so beautiful," I sighed, a smile playing on my face as I shook my head in amazement. Standing up, I walked to her, completely drawn to her. "I sometimes can't believe I still have you." I frowned, pressing my forehead to hers and cupping her sweet face. "I shouldn't get to keep you. Everything about you is too good for me," I said, giving her lips a quick nip.

"I'm not any better than you, Edward," she said, frowning and kissing me back. Her hands slipped up my chest to the sides of my neck. "And you can keep me as long as you want." Her breath hitched on that last statement, and I realized she was remembering that asinine phone call.

"Always," I whined, turning my head to kiss down her neck. "I want to keep you always," I sighed, swirling my tongue just below her ear. I smiled softly against her skin when I got the reaction I always did – a moan and small hands gripping my hair. "I want to wake up with you every day. I want to make love to you every night. I want to stay wrapped around you every weekend," I confessed, pressing her body into the pane of glass.

"Me, too, baby," she sighed, pulling my face from her neck. I crashed my mouth into hers, groaning at the feel of her tongue raking across my bottom lip and the taste of beer and Bella. The things her mouth did to me made my stomach twist with want.

I broke away from her again, kissing down the other side of her neck. "I want to fold laundry with you, travel with you, go to the grocery store with you. I want to pick out a Christmas tree together and buy a house. Bella, I want it all with you," I said, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Edward," she sighed, a tear rolling down her face. "Me, too. Really," she hiccupped, nodding slowly against my forehead as I stared at her. "I want those same things. I want to hike Alaska with you," she smiled softly, "and I want you to find something that makes you happy."

"_You_ make me happy," I growled, reaching down and cupping her bottom. I lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I pressed her into the window. "Nothing makes me as happy as you do."

"Say it again, Edward."

"I just fucking love you, baby," I said, my voice sounding like I was trying to convince her. I set her down on her feet and turned her to face the window, pressing myself into her back. I swept her hair from her shoulder and slowly kissed from her neck to her cheek. 

"I sat in this window today, Bella. I stared out over this city, and you know what I finally figured out?" I asked, taking her earlobe into my mouth and sucking it lightly. She whimpered, shaking her head no as I tapped lightly on the glass in front of her. "I figured out that we were supposed to meet on the AT. I figured out that you're the only person that can get through to me when no one else can. And I figured out that the only thing in this fucking busy ass city that matters to me is you. I could give two shits about Cullen Construction or what my dad thinks, or whether I tile roofs or play the damn piano. You. You, baby, are all that matters to me. If we lived on an island all alone, I'd be a happy bastard, because at least I'd have you."

"Edward," she sniffled, turning her head to look up at me.

"Marry me," I breathed against her lips. "Marry me and make me complete, my Bella." A sob burst forth from her as she leaned back into me like her legs couldn't hold her up. "Please, baby. All I want is you. All I need is you, love. You keep telling me to figure out what I want. That's all I want...my job isn't important. _You_ are."

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her nod was slow as she turned slightly in my arms.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward."

"She said yes," I smiled against her lips.

"Yes, she did," Bella giggled, turning in my arms again and grabbing my face. "And she means it," she laughed again, pressing her lips to mine.

I kissed her with all that I had, tasting the salt from her tears and pulling her flush to me, my arm around her waist and one in her hair. I picked her up and spun with her, causing a sweet squeak to escape her against my mouth. I set her down again.

"Don't move," I growled, smirking when she nodded wide-eyed, and walked to my desk. "This really isn't how I thought I would do this, but nevertheless..." I pulled out my keys and unlocked one of the drawers of my desk. I held my hand out for her, and she took it. I sat down on the sofa of my office and pulled her to stand between my legs. "This is for you," I whispered, holding out my hand. The black velvet box shook as I held it out to her.

"Edward!" She shook her head slightly, but didn't take the box. "When...when did you..."

I smiled, tilting my head at her. "The first week after we got back to Seattle."

"You knew then? You wanted this..._then_?" Her tears were killing me, but her smile was the only thing that was keeping me from panicking.

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, reaching up with my empty hand and brushing away a large tear from her cheek. "Love, you're killing me. Please take it, and please don't cry."

With shaky fingers, she picked up the box and cracked it open. I couldn't help but pull her to my lap, because the sweetest of sounds escaped her as she leaned into me.

BELLA

"Edward, it's beautiful," I whispered, touching the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. There was no holding back my tears now. I pressed my fevered forehead against his temple as he took the ring from the box. It was white gold, a single diamond with emeralds on each side. He pulled back slightly from me, locking his proud but heat filled eyes with mine as he slipped the ring on my left hand. It was a perfect fit.

He lifted my hand and kissed the ring, a tear slipping down his face. As I really looked at him, I saw it all. Every harsh word anyone had ever said to him, every bad deed that he had done or was put through, and every _I love you _he had ever whispered to me.

He was flawed and imperfect, he was gorgeous and sexy, but he was completely mine. Not because I was possessive, not because we loved each other so damn much, but because we had found something on the AT that bound our complicated pasts, presents, and futures together. We needed each other to make everything bad okay. We were two broken halves that, together, made a solid and strong whole.

I pulled his lips to mine, cupping his face and kissing him roughly. "You wanted to do this the first night I moved to Seattle, didn't you?" I sobbed, watching him nod slowly, a sadness filling his eyes.

"Yes," he sighed, looking away from me. "And I don't know what made me do it now, or even what I was waiting for...I just...it seemed..." He was too adorable with the shrug and sweet frustration.

"Right," I ended for him. He smiled, nodded, and looked back up at me.

"Did you really say yes?" he asked, his brow wrinkling, but a smile tugging at his lips. I giggled and nodded, sniffling as I shifted in his lap.

I pressed my forehead to his as he wound an arm around my waist. His fingers gently glided down my spine and back up in a tantalizing but maddening pattern. I huffed a laugh and sigh as I realized something.

"God, if I thought I wanted you after you played tonight...I'm losing my mind right this second, baby," I chuckled breathlessly. "Edward..._do _something..." My brow wrinkled as I mentally writhed, not able to articulate a single thought or feeling, but he didn't laugh at me. If anything, he looked at me with understanding and sympathy.

"Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you..." he growled, crashing his lips into mine.

Our hands, our mouths, even our groans were everywhere. My fingers slipped up his jawline, caressing the stubble from the day, and slowly, I slipped my fingers into his hair, gripping him to me as our tongues slipped together.

His arm loosened from around my waist, his hands grasping and massaging my shoulders, back and bottom. When he squeezed my ass firmly, my hips involuntarily rolled over him. Both of us moaned and then gasped, sharing the same breath.

The skirt of my dress had risen up, but I didn't realize it until Edward's knowing fingers slipped under the hem. I inhaled sharply, breaking from his mouth as his touch caused my hips to roll again. His other hand slipped up the other thigh, pushing my dress up. I smiled when his eyes snapped to mine for permission. I nodded quickly, raising my arms up, so he could tug the dress off over my head.

"Mm, Bella, the _shoes_...those stay on," he grinned evilly. I giggled, burying my face in his neck, only to moan wantonly when I felt his fingers through the thin fabric of my thong. "So wet, my baby," he crooned, licking the shell of my ear. "Always so ready for me..."

"Yes," I breathed, my mouth hanging open as he pushed the material aside in order slip through my wet heat. "Please..."

His head shot up, his panting matching my own. "Tell me, love."

"Please, it's throbbing," I whined, cupping his face and pressing my forehead to his. "I need this, please."

"Oh, my Bella." He shook his head against mine, his tongue snaking along his bottom lip. God, he was fucking deadly. "No one needs this more than me," he chuckled darkly. "You want to come, my beautiful girl?" I nodded fervently against him as his fingers worked in and out of me. "How do you want to come, baby?"

All night I'd been staring at those hands of his – at the piano, linked with mine, slipping the ring on my finger. "Don't stop what you're doing," I growled, rolling my hips again and taking his fingers deeper within me. I whimpered when his thumb brushed across the most sensitive nerve. I was so close, with all the touching we were doing and emotions filling the room, I was about to explode. My whole body clenched as he curled his fingers just right. "There!" I panted, gripping his shirt at the shoulders. There was a trembling in my legs that I couldn't control.

He smiled, gripping my hip and grinding me against his hand. "Here?" he asked, kissing down my neck as I nodded. He knew my body better than I did. "Let go, love. Don't hold back, Bella. I want to feel you come on my hand..."

"Edward," I said, my breath catching in my throat as my entire being shattered at just his touch. I felt the sweet sting of my thong being ripped across my skin, and my breasts falling free. It seemed his hands were everywhere all at once. "Oh, fuck," I sobbed, tugging at his shirt as his mouth attached to my nipple with the most beautiful of moans vibrating my skin.

He barely let my hands between us as I pushed and tugged at the buttons of his dark blue shirt, finally shoving it over his shoulders with a sigh of accomplishment, only to grunt in frustration when his jeans wouldn't cooperate as easily. I felt him smile against my skin, but groan when my hand brushed against the twitching bulge behind his zipper.

He rolled us on the sofa, looming over me and holding himself away long enough for me to shove his jeans down. He kicked out of his shoes and jeans, planting his elbows at my head.

His kiss was searing and sweet, but full of need and want. He laved his tongue down my jaw to my ear. "Say it again, my Bella," he begged as my legs wrapped around his thighs. His hips ground into me, causing us both to whimper. His head fell to my shoulder, and mine pressed back into the sofa.

"I love you, Edward...so much," I said, crying out when he sheathed himself in one fluid and deep thrust.

"God, do I love you..." he growled against my neck, sucking the flesh and most likely leaving a mark. I could hardly find it in me to care. In fact, I could hardly tell where I stopped and he began. His arms had snaked under my shoulders, mine were gripping his back. I let my nails rake lightly down his spine until I came to his flexing ass.

"Damn, love," he panted, swiveling his hips just right and causing me to twitch around him. "That's right, baby, come for me again. God, you feel so fucking good..."

"So good," I panted, as our hips finally found a rhythm. There was so much, almost too much, emotion between us as we tried to devour each other's lips. Our sounds were consuming me – gasps and sobbing breaths, and sultry moans as he reached down and hooked my leg up over his shoulder. I wanted to open up my skin and take him as deep within me as I could. I wanted to absorb him.

With every thrust he gave, his pelvic bone hit me just right, causing my whole being to begin to tighten around him. He pressed his forehead to mine, our eyes never breaking, as I shuddered around him. I was close, and so was he. I wanted to watch him explode over me, but it was all too much. He wanted me, wanted to marry me, and the realization that I truly got to keep him was sensory overload.

We were both covered in a sheen of sweat, slipping on the leather sofa, when we came undone. It was such a strong climax that I saw stars behind my eyes. Edward collapsed on top of me, his head on my chest.

We lay that way quietly, still wrapped around one another, still connected in the most intimate of ways, basking in just being one.

I looked around his office and couldn't help but giggle. I felt his smile on my breast, and he slowly raised his head. "I'll _never_ be able to look at this office again the same way," I chuckled, brushing his hair from his forehead. His smile could not be contained, and for some reason, it caused me to laugh. "You, however, look like this was something you've wanted for a while, Edward."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied smoothly, but his pink cheeks told it all. He sat up, bringing me with him. "Come on, love. We should get home to my other pretty girl."

"Oh, hell, you're right," I nodded.

We dressed in silence, except for when I caught him tossing my ripped thong into one of his desk drawers. I couldn't help the laugh that barked out of me. He was totally shameless. With a sexy wink and his deadly smirk, he wrapped his arm around me and guided me into the elevator.

I curled to his side as we rode down, looking up at him when he squeezed my shoulder. He smiled so sweetly before saying, "Thank you for saying yes."

OoOoOo

My eyes opened on Saturday morning to a rare sunny day and the soft click of the front door being closed. I knew that Maggie had been pacing to go out, so Edward slipped from the bed, tugged on some jeans and a hoodie, taking her downstairs. He absolutely loved taking care of her, and she lived for his time and attention.

I looked down at the ring, smiling despite myself, but I couldn't help but wonder about it. Edward never did anything without meaning, and while the ring was stunning, I really wanted to ask about it. Why emeralds? If it were me, it would have said it represented his eye color, a thought that made me giggle to myself, but Edward wasn't like that. He would have meant the stones to stand for something else.

And the fact that he had bought this ring just after he had left me on the AT – it was too much to think about. I couldn't imagine what he had been feeling when he had to push me away for the sake of my safety. There he was, with a future that someone like Edward didn't take lightly, and he had to throw it away. A tear slipped down my face, and I wiped it away quickly. No tears today – not sad ones, anyway. The happy ones came on their own without warning. And even those were getting old.

I snorted to myself when I realized we had to tell everyone – and damn soon at that. There was no way I was keeping my engagement a secret.

Holy fuck, I was engaged! A squeal burst from me as I buried it into my pillow, pulling the covers over my head.

Marriage wasn't something I'd ever thought about, especially with Mike. I knew he wasn't forever, but I'd never let myself dwell on it. Now that it was a reality for me, all I could see was Edward. And it was a good reality, a good future, despite our pasts.

I groaned, sitting up and smelling coffee. Just the fact that he made coffee for me made him perfect in my eyes. I pulled on his navy blue button down from last night, my eyes rolling at the smell of it. It smelled like him, his cologne, and a touch of tobacco. My whole body reacted to it as I buried my nose in it.

I padded into the kitchen, made myself a cup of coffee, and leaned on the counter. Surveying my apartment, I made a mental note to get with Alice. There were a few changes I wanted to make, and she was the only one I could think of that would be able to tell me if it were possible.

The door opened behind me, and a very happy, very hyper Maggie bounded into the apartment. She was followed by a deliciously wind blown, almost glowing Edward, who was unzipping the front of his hoodie.

"Damn," he chuckled. "You're up. I was going to sneak back into bed. And _fuck_," he growled, his eyes growing dark as he looked me over unabashedly, "you need to wear my shirts more often."

I laughed, shaking my head as he took my coffee from me and took a sip. He set it down and lifted me up to the counter. When I picked my cup back up, my ring clinked on the side, and we both stopped and smirked.

"You like that, don't you?" I chuckled as he nodded like a child. "Tell me about the ring, baby."

He pulled my hand and played with my fingers, bending to kiss it before he spoke. "You mean the emeralds?" he asked, and I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. "They reminded me of the AT. All the trees and the mountains. And notice there's four?" He formed the last part in the form of a question, and I nodded again. There were two emeralds on each side of the diamond in the middle. "That represents everyone that was with us, that supported us," he smiled softly, tilting his head up at me and gazing at me through his long eyelashes. "The diamond is us. We're one."

My brow wrinkled as I cupped his face and kissed him softly. That explanation beat his eye color any day. How we met and how we struggled in the beginning was just as important to him as it was to me.

"And you _really_ got this when you first got home?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"Yes," he nodded sadly, leaning into my lips as I pressed them to his forehead. "Please believe me when I tell you that your homecoming should have gone a completely different way." He frowned, focusing on my hand and not my eyes.

I lifted his head up with the tips of my fingers under his chin. "I know that," I said firmly. "It must have killed you to do what you did." I sighed, shaking my head.

"It did," he growled. "I can't apologize enough, Bella."

"You don't have to." I shook my head, kissing his lips. "But you know what you do have to do?"

"What?" He sighed, locking gazes with me.

"Figure out how we're telling everyone," I smirked. I snickered when his whole demeanor changed. His dark eyes lightened, his touch on my legs became more exploratory and less comforting, and that damn sexy ass smile of his crept up his face. "Because if you think I can keep this little bit of info from Rose...you're sorely mistaken."

"True, beautiful. Very true," he nodded, a light laugh escaping him. "I want to post a neon sign on the balcony," he chuckled, pointing behind him with his thumb. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But I really want to tell my brother, Rose, Alice, and Jasper first. Do you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly," I nodded. "And then your parents and Charlie later."

"Yes, love," he smiled.

"_Someone_ told me they were cooking this weekend." I smiled at his sweet laugh. "So why don't we bring them here for dinner? I want to talk to Alice about something anyway."

"What?"

"It's...hmm, a surprise, Edward. Let me have a secret or two, okay?"

"For me?" He beamed, but sighed when I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "Okay, okay," he smiled, "keep your secrets, woman." He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead on my shoulder. I couldn't help but press my lips to his jaw.

The first call was to Emmett, who just happened to be upstairs at Rose's apartment. He was excited about getting everyone together, and even suggested that we make it a football night, since there were a few games on. I laughed, but shrugged. The next call was to Alice, who didn't even give Jasper the option, and committed the two of them, too.

We walked to the store, taking Maggie with us. I stayed outside with her, across the street at a small park, until Edward found what he needed for his meal plan. As I sat down on a bench waiting for him to come out, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Maggie launched herself up on the bench with me as Felix made his way to me.

"We've never really spoken, but Garrett wanted me to let you know when I was back," he nodded, his large body tense.

"Oh, yeah," I smiled. "I heard congratulations are in order."

He smiled and nodded, looking down at his shoes briefly before back to my face. "A boy," he beamed. "Thank you..."

"Bella, please. Call me Bella. And thank you for watching out. I know it's a job, but..."

He held up a hand. "It's okay. We've been working a case on Harper and Verducci for years. Harper's an ass. He won't touch you. Those nephews of Garrett's are good guys."

"That they are," I smiled.

"Boof," Maggie huffed, eying Felix with a touch of anxiety.

"Yes, ma'am," Felix chuckled. He saluted her, which only caused her to wag her tail with abandon. I snorted.

"You can say hi, Mags," I smiled as she jumped down. She sat in front of him, looking up at his tall form. She tilted her head, and finally held out a paw.

"Shit," Felix chuckled, shaking his head and kneeling down in front of her. "I thought Emmett was joking."

"No, she's something else," I snickered as he shook her paw.

"I'd be willing to bet she's more dangerous than me when it comes to protecting you," he mused as she let out a happy bark at the sight of Edward walking our way.

"She's deadly, actually," Edward chuckled, shaking Felix's hand. "Hey, congrats, man."

"Thanks, Edward. I was just letting you guys know I was back on duty."

"I appreciate it, Felix," Edward nodded, taking my hand and starting back up the sidewalk. I stopped him with a tug of my hand.

"Felix," I said, turning to look at him. "It's going to start getting cold soon. Don't hesitate to come up if it gets to be too much, or you need something to eat. Okay? Don't stay down there and get sick."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, almost looking like a giant little boy with his curly hair and hands shoved in his front pockets.

Edward studied me for a moment, and then turned to Felix. "In fact, we'll come and get you in a little while. There's a few games on, man."

At the mention of football, Felix's eyes lit up, and I chuckled. "Not food, not warmth..._football_. Men," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Both guys laughed. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led us back upstairs.

OoOoOo

"Go, go, go!" Emmett and Edward growled at my flatscreen.

"Get him, damn it," Jasper urged.

I didn't even know what team was playing, but my living room looked like a sports bar. Edward was on the end chaise, Emmett was taking up the entire love seat, and Felix and Jasper were sitting in chairs on either side of the room. Every last one of them was completely involved in the game, except when Edward would get up to check the pot roast he was making.

I snorted, rolled my eyes at the girls, and tugged them into my office.

"They're cute where they're all riled up," Alice giggled.

"They're cute anyway," Rose and I sighed, shaking our heads, which only caused Alice to explode into hysterics.

"Alice, focus," I sighed, smiling at her when she had to force herself to be serious. "I need your help," I whispered.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, looking around my office and then peeking out into the living room. "We could make it work. It can't be one of the big ones, but an upright would be okay. A piano, really?"

"He should have one, but I can't fit the one at his mom's here," I sighed.

We wandered back into the kitchen, the boys ignoring our very existence. Shouts of, "You stupid bastard!" and "Blitz!" met our ears, and we shook our heads. I got out a few beers and passed them out, snorting when my name was called like a god by every man in the other room, except for Felix.

"Felix, can I get you a soda, coffee...anything?" I asked, knowing he was considering himself on duty.

"Coffee would be great," he smiled, but he eyed the beers with almost a longing expression on his face.

"One wouldn't kill you, and I won't tell Uncle Garrett," I teased, winking at him when he laughed and shook his head.

"Coffee, please, Miss Bella," he chuckled, scratching Maggie's ear. The boys snickered, but didn't give him grief over it. They knew him, knew what he did, and weren't going to interfere with his job.

Once everyone had a fresh beer and Felix had his coffee, Alice turned to me, leaning against the kitchen counter. "There," she pointed along the glass wall of the back of the living room. "If you move that bookcase into your office, shift the sofa and chair, then you may be able to fit it."

"_May_?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. "Or will?"

"Will, okay? Will," she snorted, smiling up at me. "Is this a Christmas thing?"

"Maybe," I nodded. "I'm not sure yet, but it's a surprise, nonetheless." The boys then all yelled again. "That's it, outside. They made me need a cigarette," I laughed, walking through the living room and slapping Edward's hand away when he tried to grab my ass. I shot him a dirty look, and all I got was his sexy shrug and a look on his face that basically said, _Sue me._

"Why is a piano this important to you?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

"I want him to have an escape," I nodded, leaning on the rail of my balcony, my back to the city. I much preferred the scene looking inside my apartment anyway.

My eyes slipped passed Rose to Edward on the chaise. His long legs were stretched out in front of him. His hand ran through his hair when he sat up during a particularly intense play. But it was the constant happy smile that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"This thing with Harper and Cullen Construction...it's taxing on him. He's stressed..." I held up one finger. "But _not_ when he plays. I want him to have that."

"Fair enough," she smiled, tipping her beer back. "So...Emmett's moving in..."

"Stop it!" Alice and I gasped, smiles creeping up our faces.

"Yeah," she chuckled, nodding. "He told his mom yesterday before we left _Northern Lights_."

"Edward didn't mention anything," I mused, but the smile that crept over my face couldn't be helped. His reason for not sharing would have far outweighed Emmett's news in Edward's book.

We hadn't mentioned a word of our engagement yet. I wasn't sure why, but it just hadn't been mentioned. Maybe it was because everyone dove in front of the television the very second they walked in the door, grabbing beers and shoving their faces full of chips and dip.

"Babes! It's halftime," Emmett called from inside.

"I know you love him. He's the only one that can get away with calling you 'babes'." I snorted, getting shoved inside by a giggling Rose, which was a rarity.

Edward leaned back on the chaise, opening his arms for me to sit with him. I settled between his legs with my back to his chest, nuzzling his cheek when his arms wrapped around me completely. Rose sat beside Emmett on the loveseat, and he draped a heavy arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. Alice plopped down into Jasper's lap as we all watched the marching band.

"Remember that girl that was in band...what was her name?" Rose asked, turning to me.

"Holly? She was sweet," I huffed. Mike had given her such a hard time.

"She was," Rose smiled. "You beat the shit out of Mike for messing with her." I laughed, which in turn caused everyone else to chuckle.

"That was a fucked up prank. Instruments aren't cheap, and she didn't have a lot," I growled, pointing towards the television for some strange reason. "He was an ass for putting gum in the spit valve of her trumpet." Emmett snorted and shook his head. "Let me guess, you picked on the band geeks, too."

"Yes," he guffawed.

I turned to look at Edward. "No, _I_ didn't," he smiled, playing with my fingers. "Music was...important to me, so I didn't bother people who played...whether they marched or not."

"Good boy," I crooned, kissing his cheek, but froze when Rose's growl ripped through the air.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she snapped, "what the hell is on your hand?"

I didn't even bother to look, but whispered, "Told you," in Edward's ear. He was laughing silently behind me.

I supposed what drew attention to the ring was that Edward's long fingers were lightly tracing over it. I finally looked up, and Alice was practically bouncing on poor Jasper's knee.

"What? This?" I chuckled, but squeaked when Rose jerked my whole body closer by grabbing me.

"Rose, please don't break my fiance," Edward chuckled.

"Fi...seriously?" she gasped, a huge grin breaking out on her face.

"No way!" Emmett beamed, looking between Edward and me as we nodded our heads.

I was suddenly snatched up from the chaise and into Emmett's huge arms before I could blink. "That's fucking awesome!" He laughed, spinning me around. I never touched the ground, moving straight into Jasper's embrace next.

The football game resumed, but we didn't pay it much attention as the whole room was filled with hugs and handshakes. Even Felix stood and shook Edward's hand.

"Does Mom know?" Emmett asked.

"No, not yet," Edward smiled, shaking his head. "We wanted you guys to know first."

"So...when?" Alice asked, jumping up and down. "When, where...how soon?"

"Settle down, shorty," Edward chuckled. "She only said yes last night."

"Last...Isabella, if he asked you before we all met at the bar, I'm kicking your ass right now for not telling me," Rose laughed, pointing at me.

"Stop with the Isabella...and no, it was after," I laughed, getting back to the way we were sitting. I wrapped Edward's arms around me for protection.

"Yeah...but _when_?" Alice asked again.

"Alice, you haven't even set your own date," I huffed. "And you've been engaged a _year_!"

"She's got a point, Alice," Jasper smirked, leaning back in the chair with his arms behind his head. Felix snorted, shaking his head. She waved him away, which only caused us to chuckle at them both.

"You should tell Mom tomorrow. The whole family will be there...Uncle Garrett, Uncle Aro...everyone," Emmett smirked, folding his arms across his large chest.

Edward looked to me, a silent request. I shrugged and nodded at the same time. "If you want to. That's fine by me," I smiled, leaning into his kiss to my forehead.

"Okay, tomorrow, then." Edward frowned, looking back down at me. "That leaves Charlie," he said, tilting his head.

"Invite him," Emmett beamed. "He'd love Garrett."

"True," Edward and I both said in unison.

"Okay," I smiled. "I'll call him." I turned to Edward with a whisper, "But if you touch me under the table again, I'm breaking your fingers."

Edward's laughter barked out of him, a sweet tinge of pink touching his cheeks. "Yes, ma'am."

OoOoOo

I was a nervous wreck by the time Edward parked his car in the garage of the Cullen home. It wasn't that we were telling my father or even Esme; I knew they would be happy for us. But Carlisle's pure unadulterated looks of hatred sent my way at _Northern __Lights_ were still bothering me. I didn't want to worry Edward with it. He had enough trouble with his dad to begin with.

Edward let Maggie out at the same time Emmett pulled up with Rose, Alice, and Jasper, who all explained they wouldn't miss this for the world. And I was sure that it all centered around mine and Edward's fathers, and how they would take the news _and_ interact with each other. I was willing to bet it was more the latter than the former for them.

Esme was out the door and into the garage quicker than I could focus on her. "I'm so glad you guys all came. Get in there," she smiled, hugging us all tightly. What was too cute for words was Edward and Emmett each kissing her cheeks at the same time.

"Damn, I want a picture of that," Rose snorted softly in my ear.

"No kidding," I laughed, shaking my head and walking inside with her and Alice.

"My girls!" Uncle Garrett boomed, grinning from ear to ear. He got up off the sofa, leaving behind another man that was shaking his head from how loud Garrett was. "I've changed my mind again, ladies," he smiled, wrapping us all up in his huge embrace. Poor Alice was squished between us. "Not Paris. _Rome_," he beamed when we all giggled, kissing his cheeks.

"I've been to Rome, Uncle Garrett," I sighed, shrugging dramatically. "Sorry, you'll have to come up with someplace else."

"Damn," he growled, scratching at his chin. His attention was drawn to Maggie pacing around us, feeding off of his amazing energy. "This must be the famous Maggie."

"Boof!" Maggie huffed, sitting down and immediately offering him a paw. Her tongue lolled out the side, and I'd swear she was laughing at him. He knelt down in front of her and shook her paw, getting a face full of kisses.

The gentleman that had been on the sofa with Garrett chuckled and shook his head, standing up. "I'm Aro," he smiled, holding out a hand to each of us.

"This is my brother. And back off Aro, these ladies belong to me!" Garrett winked, wrapping us all up again in his arms.

"Uncle G, we can take this outside. Quantico training or not, I'll take you," Emmett laughed.

"My money's on the kid," Aro teased, nudging his brother with his shoulder. "So...who are you beautiful ladies that my brother is obviously willing to lose a limb over?"

"Hey, Uncle Aro," Edward chuckled. "This is Bella," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Rose and Alice. And we've been told we can't touch Uncle G."

"That's right!" Rose, Alice, and I nodded, which only caused Garrett's ego to swell ten times its normal size.

"Girls, you do _not _want to encourage him," Mary sighed, rolling her eyes but hugging us all. "He really doesn't need it." We laughed, knowing she was right, but we couldn't help it. Garrett was too much fun.

My eyes locked on Carlisle being helped down the stairs by his nurse, Tia. He wasn't relying on the wheelchair anymore, and I could tell he was much, much better. His color was pinker, his eyes were clearer, and his hands didn't shake as much as he reached for the rail.

"Don't worry," I heard Garrett in my ear. Aloud, he continued, "Bells, what do you know about cameras? We're gonna need one when we hit Australia."

"I've _been_ to Australia," I smirked, feigning frustration.

"China?" He beamed when I shook my head with an eye roll.

"I know cameras," I shrugged.

"Good. Got me a new one, and can't figure the damn thing out to save my life," he huffed, taking my hand and dragging me out the front door, much to everyone's amusement.

He put a finger to his lips until we were on the side of the house by a minivan. "Listen, Bells," he said, holding up my left hand and spinning my engagement ring. Garrett was sharper than I ever imagined. "When you make this announcement, Carlisle will play the perfect future father-in-law, but he'll hate it. I saw his face the other night. You know what he's hating the most?" I shook my head, but I was really eager to know. "He sees he can't control Edward anymore. Not that he was before, but you make it so that he _can't_." I frowned in confusion. "He's hating that Edward has moved out...and Emmett right behind. He hates that he has no say in his own company anymore. And he's scared to death that the boys won't do what he wants them to do. He wants Harper. The boys have said no."

"I know," I nodded. "But me personally? He doesn't hate Rose like that."

"It has always been different with Edward. We've never understood it. He's more like his mother – quiet, artistic. Emmett doesn't let things get him down. Edward does. Carlisle has fed on that for years. And, sweet Bella," Garrett smiled sweetly, "you make Edward strong, powerful. He'd do anything for you, and that includes telling his father to jump off a cliff."

I smiled, shaking my head. "He makes _me_ strong." I sighed. "What do I do?"

"Don't. Back. Down." He raised an eyebrow at me. "No matter what he says. Don't believe any of it."

"Okay," I nodded, turning when we heard a car in the driveway. I turned back to Garrett with a smile. "My dad," I said, biting my bottom lip. "Come meet him."

"Excellent," Garrett chuckled, diving into the van for a camera. "Oh, and I'm not kidding. You gotta teach me this thing," he winced, shoving the expensive camera into my hands.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and walked to my father. "Hey, Dad." I smiled, kissing his cheek, and he wrapped me in a hug. "I'm glad you could put off a day of fishing for me," I teased with a wink.

"Hush, Pumpkin," he chuckled, shaking his head. "For you? I'd quit fishing. But you've never asked me to, and I love you for it." I laughed, tugging Garrett up to us. "This is Edward's and Emmett's uncle, Garrett. Garrett, this is my father, Charlie. He's Chief of Police in Forks, Uncle Garrett," I smirked, loving the way his eyebrows rose up.

"FBI," he beamed, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," my dad nodded.

"Come on in you two. They'll think I've really run away with her this time," Garrett chuckled, giving me a wink.

For those of us that weren't family, you wouldn't have known it. Esme, Mary, and Aro's wife, Sasha, welcomed us like we were their own children. Aro and Garrett traded stories with Charlie all night like he was another brother. It seemed they knew some of the same people, a fact which I was pleased to notice made Carlisle look nervous. Charlie couldn't get enough of Alice and Vanessa.

As dinner wound down, Emmett had nudged Edward to the point of annoyance. With one strong balled up fist, he punched his brother in the arm before giving me a look that said, _Here goes nothing._ He stood up, and the whole table came to a standstill.

"Um," he swallowed thickly, "I have an announcement I'd like to make." He looked to me, probably for courage, and without breaking my gaze, he said, "Bella is doing me the honor of becoming my wife." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his face broke into a glorious smile, and the table exploded.

Words like "Congratulations" and "Cheers" rang out. Glasses were raised, but it was Esme that moved, wrapping me in a hug so tight I could barely take a breath.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," she beamed, kissing my forehead and then Edward's cheek. My eyes slipped passed them both as she whispered to him softly to see Carlisle's grimace – and Uncle Garrett's smirk and wink to me as he watched him.

"A toast," Garrett boomed, standing up with his wine glass raised. "First of all – Bella, let's run. Quick! We can get out while there's still time." He chuckled as I leaned into Edward. "Okay, I get it. He's young, he's good looking...whatever." He rolled his eyes playfully. Rose and Alice were in silent hysterics. "Bella, I want to thank you for making my nephew happy," he said seriously. "And I want to welcome you...officially...to the family."

"Here, here," everyone agreed.

Charlie stood up quietly, his beer in hand. He chuckled when I groaned. "My turn," he grinned. "Edward, we've talked, and your answer to me then was what?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "She's my whole world, sir." There were soft laughs around the table.

"_That_ was the best answer I had ever heard," he laughed, shaking his head. "And right then, despite the fact that Bells couldn't see anything other than you, I knew this day would come. She's my whole world, too, son, so treat her as such." He reached across the table, and they shook hands.

"I will, Charlie," Edward nodded, his face completely serious.

When Emmett stood with an evil smirk on his face, both Edward and I groaned, "Shit," which only caused him to smile wider.

"Oh, Belly," he shook his head slowly. "Let's just start by saying that Eddie here isn't easy to deal with. Now, put him out on a trail, with me," he jerked a thumb to his chest and laughed, "and he was all rainbows and sunshine."

"He's _so_ gonna bring up _Comfortably Numb_," I mumbled to myself, but Edward heard me and kissed my head, chuckling softly.

"I always wanted a little sister. I wanted to be able to walk her to school, beat up guys that were messing with her, and talk to her about things that were buggin' me," he went on. "Now I have one. I knew she was meant for us when the first thing she did was tell me to shut up." I laughed, shaking my head. "And I knew she was absolutely perfect for my brother when she never backed down and never gave up. Hell, there were times I thought she was gonna knock us both out." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Belly, Eddie...I love you both. And I can't tell you enough how happy I am for both of you."

I stepped around Edward's chair and hugged Emmett. In my ear, he whispered, "Don't forget that promise you made me. Never forget what you found on that trail, Belly. No matter what."

"I won't," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

It took a minute for the table to settle down, but Carlisle stood up quietly at the end of the table. My eyes shifted to Uncle Garrett, and he raised an eyebrow at me. This would be interesting. From the looks that he had given me earlier, I knew that he was only speaking out of obligation and protocol. This would not be heartfelt _or_ sentimental.

"I want to wish you both the best. Edward, you've made your mother very happy with this news," he smiled, but it was too sweet, too forced. "Finding real love is hard, and even harder to hold onto. I hope neither one of you let go." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. To me, it sounded like a threat, but I think I was a little paranoid. And it didn't help that I had the beginnings of a raging headache.

After dinner, the men piled into the living room to watch football, while the women cleaned up the kitchen. Maggie paced around my feet by the back door, so I decided to let her out.

She bolted out the back door, bounding around the Cullen's huge lawn. I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of a headache that was slowly settling in. When Maggie stopped dead in her tracks at my side, I noticed her ears were alert, her teeth flashed, and a low deep rumble vibrated my leg that she was leaning against. I turned to see that she had finally made her decision about Carlisle Cullen.

"Sit," I said softly, and Maggie plopped down at my side, practically sitting on my feet.

"Does she attack?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head, a smirk on his face.

"She _can_," I smiled, scratching her ears. "But it's instinctual for her, not trained. She's fourth generation police dog. Her lineage can be traced all the way back to World War II in Germany. Her ancestors were in Hitler's regime, and her need to protect is genetically bred into her. So she can tell what she does and doesn't like instantly."

"Obviously," he chuckled as she flashed her teeth at his movement again. "I'm glad I have a chance to speak with you."

"I bet," I mumbled, sneezing a few times. Always the gentleman first, he offered me a handkerchief. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He sighed, looking around his backyard. "There was a time when I thought I, along with both of my sons, would run the world. Construction world, anyway," he chuckled. "Emmett's perfect for business. He's strong, and can be aloof when the situation calls for it. Edward...well, my youngest son needed prodding."

I tried not to let my feelings show, keeping a blank expression on my face. There was a reason he had waited until he could get me alone.

"I know all about you, you know," he smiled, but it came across as more of a sneer. "I love the internet. I love even more public records. I know about your mother and a certain Jerry Wyatt. I know that you're nothing but a cheap whore that's latching onto my son."

I laughed, truly doubled over and laughed. "You know what those public records didn't tell you?"

"No," he pouted, clearly upset that he wasn't getting to me.

"I make my own money, Mr. Cullen. I'm a three time published writer and photographer," I chuckled. "Money isn't important to me. And as far as my mother goes, well, she ended up where she needed to be for putting me in a situation that resulted in my rape. If you think Edward doesn't know, then you're wrong. He does. So what else have you got?"

I'd rattled him a bit. I could see it in his eyes. If I was truly the cheap whore he thought I was, then I would have been able to be bought off. I couldn't, and he wasn't sure where to go next.

"Look, Mr. Cullen," I smiled. "I get it. You don't like me, and we obviously don't have your blessing. But we're adults, and we don't need it. You seem to be the only one that has a problem with me, but I'm not sure if it's me or Edward that bothers you the most."

"Did he tell you about Gwen?" he sneered.

I chuckled again and nodded. "Yeah, and you know what's funny about that?" I asked, and he shook his head. "You could have lost your son that night. And instead of cherishing him, or being glad that he's finally found happiness after such a tragic event, you sit here and try and chase me off. It won't work." I smiled again. "And here's the funniest part of all. My father?" I said, stepping closer to him. "It was my father that pulled your son from that twisted car, despite what _you_ did to get him there.

"I won't be intimidated, Mr. Cullen. It's impossible. I've been hit, beaten, burned, and raped. Anything you have to say just doesn't matter, because even though I have a shattered past, your son loves me. Period. And until he sends me away, I'm here. Permanently." I frowned, looking up at a man that clearly didn't know what to say.

He took a step towards me, but Maggie's snorting warning stopped him. "Please don't tempt her. She can read your heartbeat, mood, and intentions as well I can a book," I told him. "You know, when those boys had to leave, they were worried about their mother terribly. But not you." I smiled sadly. "They knew what you were like, knew what you had done, and yet, they came to you anyway. For her. They didn't understand how your wife could still care after all the things you've done. I," I said, pointing to my chest, "defended you. I said that despite everything you've done, a wife still sees the man she dated and married. That unconditional love just doesn't fade when someone behaves badly."

"I won't let you ruin my son's life and career," he said harshly, shaking his head. "I won't let you."

"It's his decision. Why don't you tell him these things?"

"I have. He's blind when it comes to you."

I smiled and nodded. "I bet he is. He's an amazing man. He's strong and talented. Really talented. He's more than a pawn in your game. He won't be used. I won't let that happen. Whatever he wants to do is up to him." I grabbed Maggie's collar and started for the door, locking eyes with Uncle Garrett, who had probably heard every word.

"Oh Carlisle," he chuckled. "You've met your match, I see." Carlisle jumped at the sound of his brother-in-law's voice. He looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I sneezed again, and Garrett turned to me, placing a hand on my forehead. "Why don't you go on in, Bella. You don't look like you feel so hot."

"I don't," I mumbled, wiping my watery eyes with Carlisle's handkerchief.

"In fact," he smiled, opening the door for me, "let me get Edward."

"'Kay," I nodded.

"Edward," he called, and my fiance came in from the living room. "Ed, get her home. She looks like she's coming down with something."

"Oh, sweetheart," he smiled, cupping my face and tucking my hair behind my ears. "You're burning up, baby." He frowned, kissing my forehead.

"It came on all of a sudden," I said between sneezes.

"I see that," he sighed, kissing my head again. "Let's get you home. Once you're in bed, I'll run out for some medicine that will help you sleep."

"'Kay," I nodded, letting him lead me to the living room to tell everyone goodbye and thank you.

By the time that Edward had gotten me home and in bed, my head felt like a lead balloon. When he took the handkerchief out of my hand, he saw the CC initials embroidered on the corner. He stopped, kneeling by the bed.

"Did my father get you alone, Bella?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

"Yeah," I nodded into the pillow. I reached up and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"What did he say, love..._what did he __say_?" he growled, looking murderous.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I smiled weakly. "We don't exactly have his blessing."

"I figured that, but..." He shook his head, his fist clenching the sheets. His eyes were dark with rage.

There was no chance in hell that I was going to tell Edward that his father called me a cheap whore. It would never happen. I knew my Edward, and he would go right back over there just to knock him out.

"He doesn't scare me, Edward," I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. "He thinks I'm using you. I told him differently. I think Uncle Garrett heard the whole thing. And Maggie finally figured him out."

Edward snorted and then smiled softly, scratching Maggie's head as she curled up next to me. "I bet. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I yawned, and then sneezed three times.

"Okay. Medicine," he nodded. "I'll be right back, beautiful." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "God, baby, you're so hot," he sighed, frowning slightly. "In more ways that one." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows up and down. I couldn't help but giggle and push him away from me. "Don't move until I get back." He pointed to the bed with a stern expression.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I sighed, curling up into a ball beside Maggie. He chuckled and walked out of the bedroom. I heard the door shut behind him, and sighed again, feeling worn out and frustrated.

Despite Edward's father's reaction, it had been a good night, and our engagement was well received. The part of me that tried to always find the silver lining in every cloud hoped that Carlisle would come around, but I didn't know if that was naïve of me or hopeful. Since we hadn't even talked about a date, maybe time would tell. As sleep and fever took over my heavy eye lids, I certainly hoped so.

**A/N...I know...you really hate Carlisle now. I told you before...writing him this way was painfully hard. And Uncle Garrett rocks, I don't care what you say! LOL **

**So, they're engaged...and only one person isn't happy about that. Hmmm... And poor Bella, caught the flu...and still gave Carlisle hell. We finally met Felix. He's back on duty.**

**And my Maggie...finally expressed her true feelings for Carlisle, and she met Felix too. **

**So is Bella's search for the silver lining naïve? Hopeful? Or just not worth her time?**

**Thanks to my beta JenRar for this...you rock.**

**Alright...here's the deal...I'm posting early, so you can hit me with the reviews. Let me hear it. I want to know what you're thinking. Okie Dokie...later.**


	19. The Sounding Alarm

**A/N... I know what you're thinking...she just posted. Yeah, but it's Thursday, right? Tuesday's post was a gift. This one will put you into a frenzy until Sunday anyway...**

**Okay, so...yeah, let's just chat at the bottom, shall we?**

CHAPTER 19

The Sounding Alarm

Seattle

BELLA

"Sweetheart, let me take you to the doctor, please?" Edward begged, and not for the first time since we came home from his parents' home a few days ago.

"It's just a cold, Edward," I whined, curling up on the sofa, my head on his lap. He was just about to head out for work. He stayed home with me the first day, but he was so overly attentive that I pushed him out the door on Tuesday, much to his displeasure. "Besides, I hate going to the doctor..."

"I know, love, but that fever..."

I sighed, internally rolling my eyes. He was right on that point. The fever had not broken. I stayed in a sleepy state, my fever kicking my ass.

"I'll make a deal with you. If it hasn't broken in a few days, you can take me wherever you want."

"Okay," he sighed, frowning down at me, but his touch was sweet as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Lift up," he whispered, holding my head until he could put my pillow under it. He knelt down by the sofa, a stern expression on his face. "Everything you need is right here. Don't move around a lot, okay?" I nodded, sleepy once again. "I brought your laptop, your phone, the remote for the TV." He started to smile at his own over-protectiveness. "You said Alice is stopping by today?"

"Yeah," I yawned, rubbing my watery eyes.

"Have her bring you something to eat."

"She already said she would."

"And no smoking!" he growled, pointing towards the balcony. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm glad to know that when you're sick, you turn into a child, my love."

I giggled, but rolled my eyes. "You should know these things before you marry me."

"This is so true," he smirked. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, frowning at the temperature. He picked up my hand, kissing my ring. "Call me if you need me. I have a meeting at noon, and after that, I can rearrange my schedule."

"Work," I yawned again. "I'll probably still be watching TV when you get home."

"Get some rest, baby. Love you."

"Love you, too," I mumbled into my pillow.

I was back asleep quickly, likely before he was in the Volvo. I was awoken around lunchtime by a knock on the door. I rolled off the couch, opening the door to see Alice and Rose standing there.

"You look fabulous," Rose snorted. "Get back under the covers."

"You knocked!" I growled, still sleepy.

"Then give me a key," she shot back.

"We brought you soup," Alice smiled, holding up a brown paper bag. "Edward said we had to."

I rolled my eyes, but deep down, I loved him for caring. "He's a mother hen."

"He's worried," Alice countered, placing her tiny hand on my forehead. "And I see why. You're burning up. Sit. Eat."

"'Kay," I sighed, wrapping my blanket around me. "Why are you both here?"

"Well," Rose sighed, pouring my soup into a bowl in the kitchen, "I found you a great deal on a piano. So Alice and I are here to get a spot ready for it."

"You didn't...you don't have to..."

"We know, but we wanted to help you," Alice sighed, her eyes on me as I sipped the soup Rose placed in my hands. "They're delivering it tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, that was fast," I smiled. "Where'd you find it?"

"An old ballet studio is closing, and they had a sale in the paper. It's really pretty," Rose smiled. "It's an upright, but a matte black. They told me it had been recently tuned, too."

"Cool. I guess I should tell him, huh?"

"Maybe," Alice shrugged. "He'll wonder why the furniture is moved when he gets home today."

"True."

I felt bad that I couldn't help them, but they wouldn't let me. They shifted my living room around and took the bookcase we had discussed, placing it in my office. They even took Maggie for a walk for me. By the time they were done, I was slipping into another nap from the fever.

I woke up again to beautiful green eyes staring down at me with concern. "Hey," I sighed, reaching for his face.

"Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a Mack truck," I frowned, trying to swallow, but my throat felt like I had gulped down sand.

"Here, baby," he sighed, handing me a glass of juice. "Did you move furniture?"

"No, Alice and Rose did," I was finally able to say after downing half the glass.

"Why?"

"I have a present coming for you," I smiled, tilting my head. "It will be here tomorrow."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Dare I ask...what?"

"A piano," I smirked, intently watching his reaction.

"Oh, love, you didn't have to..."

"It's purely selfish," I snickered. "I want to hear you. I want to have it here for you."

"What time?"

"Rose said three," I shivered.

"Let's get you in the tub," he frowned. "Maybe it will help, huh?"

"Do I smell that bad?" I asked, but laughed. "Never mind...I probably do."

He chuckled, scooping me up against my protestations and carrying me to the bathroom. He set me down on the vanity and turned to start the water. "Bubbles or no?"

"No," I shivered again. "Just warm...lots of warm."

EDWARD

As I set a completely clean Bella into bed, I sighed with worry. I knew that she kept telling me it was just a cold, that she would get over it, but I couldn't stop worrying. She couldn't break the fever. Her throat was sore; her cough was terrible. She could barely breathe from the congestion, but no matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn't let me take her to the doctor.

I cleaned up the bathroom, brought all of her things from the living room into the bedroom, and she was already out. She refused to wear anything other than my old t-shirts and her sweats. I covered her up and kissed her forehead. She would be up in an hour. It was like clockwork.

Heading into the kitchen, I started making her something to eat. I glanced over at the empty space on the wall and snorted, shaking my head. A piano. Was she kidding? I knew that she had felt badly about not being able to move mine from my mother's house, but I didn't think that it had bothered her that much. I snickered softly to myself and started dinner.

Bella was no better by the next morning.

"Love...and don't argue," I said, holding up my hand as I set her up in the living room for the day. She preferred to be on the couch when I wasn't home. Maggie would curl up by her feet and watch TV with her. "I'm going to have my mom come and check on you today."

"I'm not arguing. I'd love to see her," my Bella mumbled into the pillow, yawning adorably. "Maybe she can stay while they deliver your gift."

"About that," I sighed, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled, and suddenly I couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't have gotten me such a large gift. "Never mind," I smirked, shaking my head. "Just...thank you, baby."

OoOoOo

"Hey, sweetie," my mother answered the phone. "How's Bella feeling?"

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling you," I sighed, staring out of my office window. "Can you please check on her for me?"

"Sure, Edward. I'll bring her some soup."

I smiled, remembering all the colds I'd had growing up. My mother's soup could cure anything. "Good, she'll be running a marathon by the end of the day," I chuckled. "Can you stay with her for the afternoon? She's having something delivered, and I don't want her there alone."

"I'll plan on it," she chuckled, ending the call with me as Lou and Emmett came into my office.

"How's Belly?" Emmett frowned. He had been just as worried as I had. Rose had told him how she looked, but he hadn't wanted to come by and bother her.

"The same," I frowned. "I'm really thinking about taking her kicking and screaming to the emergency room. She may not have a choice soon."

"She'll love that," Emmett chuckled, shaking his head. "It's your balls, dude. When she's well, she may castrate you." I laughed, nodding and shrugging.

Jasper joined us in my office, and suddenly, I knew something was up. Everyone's face became deadly serious.

Lou cleared his throat and shut my door. "We have a problem." Jasper's face was livid. Emmett's was unreadable as he stared at the floor.

"What?" I looked at all of them.

"Edward, I told you that Harper was still trying to make a deal. I told you that we've turned him down. And I've told you that Garrett is monitoring his calls..." Lou winced, shaking his head. "Carlisle called him today."

"From home?" I growled, my fists clenching. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Edward," he shook his head. "Harper spent an hour with your father on the phone as of forty-five minutes ago."

"Do we know what was said?"

"Garrett wouldn't tell me," Lou frowned. "So I imagine it is case-worthy. He only tells me if he can't make it stick. Listen, we need to be at our sharpest."

"Should we buy him out?" Emmett growled. "Be honest, Lou. If buying him out would shut him up and send him away, wouldn't that be best? No one gets hurt, no one calls Dad...and we'll dissolve Harper Industries completely once it's all over."

"I asked Garrett that same thing. And he said no. He told me that Harper is basically holding us hostage with threats and blackmail. I can't imagine what he could possibly have spoken to Carlisle about. He said if we gave in, then we'd be setting their investigation back. They're waiting for him to panic and screw up, which might have just happened, but I'm just guessing."

"I want all the girls accounted for today," Jasper spoke up quietly. "I want someone watching them."

"It's done," Lou nodded. "Felix is with Bella. And that's for Rose too, considering they're in the same building. Alice is here, and I'm sure you plan on keeping her here. She's out front talking to Carrie."

There was a soft knock on the door. Lou opened it to see a very pale, very worried Ariana standing outside in the hallway.

"Um," she swallowed thickly. "I know I'm interrupting..."

"Ariana, come in," I waved to her. I motioned for Lou to shut the door. "What is it?"

"Um, the guy that I've been seeing...the one at Harper?" she clarified, and we all nodded. "He's missing. Well, I don't know if he's missing, but his phone's been shut off, and his email comes back. I tried his home phone, and it rings busy. I think something funny is happening..."

"Thank you, Ariana," Emmett nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I liked him. He was kind. I just...think someone found out about us." She winced, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Ariana, you've put yourself in a sticky situation," I sighed, hating the fact that she could be hurt. "You aren't to leave today unless you're with someone, understand?"

"Okay, but..."

"At all," Lou frowned. "In fact, I want you with Alice. She'll be under protection, all right?"

"Okay, but what about my parents?"

"I'll have someone check on them, but for now, just stay here. We'll talk again before you leave for the day." Lou pulled out his phone, texting away.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I hope Alan is okay," she sighed. "It was revenge at first...for my dad. But he's not a bad person. Harper is the bad guy."

"We know," Jasper nodded, standing up. "Come on, let's find Alice, okay?" She nodded as Jasper wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fucking done," I snapped, my temper finally letting loose. "I'm over it. I'm done with Harper, Dad, this fucking place. It's over. When Uncle Garrett has what he needs, it's all going in the fucking garbage."

"Okay, Eddie," Emmett frowned, eying me warily. "That was the plan, right?"

I turned to Lou. "It's done, Lou. Make the calls we discussed, make the deals we ironed out. I'm not living like this anymore. I won't have my family and friends threatened anymore. I'm fucking over it. I _will not_ put up with Bella's life on the line just because Harper thinks he can get to me."

Maybe it was the stress of my love being sick. Maybe it was just the final straw seeing Ariana, a girl that was just as much a victim as the rest of us, crying over this situation. Or maybe it was the fact that my father was going behind our backs. Whatever it was, I completely snapped.

"Eddie," Emmett growled, standing up and putting his large hands on my shoulders. "We'll get it done, dude. Calm the fuck down."

"I know, it's just...I never wanted this." I sighed in defeat. I looked up at Lou. "Have Uncle Garrett call me when he knows something."

"He already told me he would," Lou nodded, his face serious. He eyed both of us. "Should I start the other thing, then?"

"Yeah," Emmett and I said together. Emmett straightened up and turned to him. "It's time to call Verducci before he goes to Italy."

BELLA

It took three fucking sneezes and one good hacking cough to get to the door. When I opened up to see a very sympathetic Esme, I just shrugged and sniffled.

"God, you poor thing," she chuckled. "Edward said you were bad off, but..."

"He'll drag me to the ER before I know it," I smiled, falling back down on the sofa.

"Probably," she teased with a wink. "I brought you some soup. I made this for the boys when they were young." She smiled, popping a bowl into my microwave. "Emmett swears it's the cure for the common cold."

"God, I hope so," I whined, my head falling back. "I'd show you around, but..." I waved around the apartment.

"I'll snoop all on my own," she giggled, setting the bowl of warm soup in my hands. It smelled amazing.

"Feel free."

"Okay," she laughed. "Edward said you have something being delivered today."

"Yeah, a piano." I nodded, smiling after sipping the first spoonful. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thank you. A piano?" she smirked, shaking her head. "You spoil my son."

"He spoils me back," I countered.

"I'm happy for the two of you," she smiled lovingly. "You've completely given me my son back. He was...broken for a while."

"I was, too," I smiled sadly. "We both have had rough pasts."

"But together..." She snickered, shaking her head. Her face became serious, and she eyed me as I ate. "I'm not as blind as my boys think I am. I'm well aware that Carlisle isn't happy about this." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "Edward's whole life, Carlisle wanted him to be something he wasn't. At first, I stopped it. When he was really young, just a baby...but as he got older, I thought he would fight back. The thing with Gwen...well, that kind of shattered Edward. I know Carlisle just wanted two very strong sons. He has that in Emmett, but Edward was different. It wasn't about business or money. He found happiness in music, in being outdoors, and Carlisle tried to ruin that."

"I fought for the piano lessons," she continued, "because they made Edward so happy. Everything else was a losing battle. I'm not stupid, Bells. I know my husband threatened you the other night. I know that he doesn't want you two to get married. And I know that he almost got my baby boy killed in that accident."

"Esme," I sighed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, sweetie. The way you love my Edward is enough. Maybe you can give him the protection I couldn't. I love my husband, Bella. I do. I know it sounds crazy after all that he's done, but he's still the same man I married deep down."

"That's what I told Edward." I smiled when her head snapped up. "I told him that you still loved his dad, and that he couldn't fault you for it."

Maggie's head shot up from the end of the sofa. A snarl ripped from her as she headed to the door. She growled low, her ears back, her teeth showing as the knock came. "The piano," I nodded. "I'll put her in the bedroom long enough for them to bring it in."

And that was my first mistake. I should have left Maggie out.

By the time I shut the bedroom door and Esme opened the apartment door, she had been hit in the face. She hit the floor, blood seeping from a split lip onto my carpet. Before I could turn back around to set Mags loose, a deep voice resonated from the doorway.

"Let the dog out and I'll shoot it...and her." He pointed a gun towards Esme. I flinched, shaking from head to toe.

Where was Edward's mother hen self now? Suddenly, I felt the need to apologize for his protectiveness that I shoved away.

I worried my lip as the tall, lanky man pointed the gun my way. He had muddy, hazel eyes and closely cut hair, but it was the long jagged scar across his cheek that caught my attention.

"Sit, both of you," he snapped, pointing to the sofa. "Bring it in," he said out the door.

For a split second, I wondered how they could have possibly snuck past Felix, but as Edward's piano was shoved through the door, it wasn't a mystery anymore. They had posed as the delivery men.

The guy on the other end of the piano was short, and by the time he had pushed and shoved the piano to the middle of my living room, he was panting heavily.

'Lanky' turned to us, pointing his gun again. "Here's how this will work. It was supposed to be only one of you, but since I'm not gonna take any chances, you're both gonna come with us. And you're gonna do it quietly and without any fuss. One word...and you won't see tomorrow. Let's go," he growled, pulling Esme up roughly by her arm. "And shut that fucking mutt up!"

"She won't stop," I rasped, barely able to take in a breath. My cold was kicking my ass, and the stress was just making it worse. Maggie was losing her fucking mind in the bedroom. I could hear the carpet tearing and the door splintering. If given enough time, she may just bust out of there.

"You're not taking her out like this," Esme frowned, pointing towards me. "She's sick, and it's freezing outside." My eyebrows shot up at the tone she was using. She was braver than I gave her credit for. Braver or insane, I wasn't sure which.

"Fine! Take the fucking blanket for all I care," Lanky snapped, rolling his eyes. "But we're leaving now."

Shorty pulled me up from the sofa, handing me the blanket. There was a quick moment where his eyes looked apologetic. He wrapped the blanket roughly around me, guiding me towards the door. I was too weak, too fevered to do much more than what they were telling me to do.

As Lanky pushed Esme out the door, Shorty tugged my arm. "When we get downstairs, you're gonna tell that Fed that you're going out. If you don't, my partner there will hurt her...and hurt her bad, okay?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything as we walked to the elevators. My shivering, whether in sickness or in fear, started as we reached the lobby of my apartment building. Esme tried to wrap her arms around me, but was tugged away as I was pushed towards the front doors.

Felix stood when he saw me approaching, a sweet smile on his face, but concern filling his eyes, probably because of the way I was dressed. I had worked my engagement ring off under the blanket on the elevator, and now pressed it into his hand. I felt him go rigid, watched as he almost grew larger in front of me.

"Felix, please give Edward a message for me," I bit out, coughing a little, but squeezing his hand. "Let him know that his mother is taking me to the doctor."

"Sure, Bells," he nodded, his eyes flitting inside to see Esme standing with the two men. "Who?" he snapped quietly without moving his lips.

"Those are her brothers." I smiled, knowing he would know this was a fucked up situation and that the two men were listening to everything I was say to the man in front of me. "They're _taking_ us." There was more than one meaning in my words, and he saw it. "And tell Edward I love him," I rasped out before turning back.

I knew that if Felix took Edward my ring, the proverbial alarm would sound. I'd refused to take it off under any circumstance. I also knew that Felix actually worked with Esme's brother, Garrett. These were the only clues, the only things I thought I could get away with. And my energy was fading.

Felix glanced around before sitting down with a nod, turning his back on the door. The last thing I saw him do was grip my ring until his knuckles were white and slowly pull out his phone.

Shorty grabbed my arm and shoved me toward the alley. Suddenly, I could barely walk with the shivers and coughs that were wracking my body. Esme tried to hold me, but we were shoved apart and forced into the back of a van.

Shorty climbed in behind us, slamming the door, and Lanky dove into the driver's seat. I fell over and fell apart on the floor of the van, my head pounding with fever, and my heart hurting as the thought of never seeing Edward again shattered me.

EDWARD

"Okay, it's done," Emmett frowned, leaning in my doorway. "We'll seal the deal as of tomorrow afternoon. How's Belly?"

"I don't know," I sighed, rubbing my face. "She's not answering, so she's probably asleep."

"But I thought Mom was going over there," he said, plopping down on the sofa.

"She was, but she's not answering her cell, either. She probably left it in the car again," I smirked, shaking my head.

We both looked up when Carolyn walked in with Lou right behind her. "Boys, your father's on the phone," she frowned. "He's a little..._cranky_."

I snorted, raising an eyebrow at Emmett at the word cranky. I picked up my phone. "Edward Cullen."

"Edward, where's your mother?" Dad snapped.

"She's with Bella," I said, my voice more terse than I meant it to be. "Which reminds me...the next time you want to have a chat with my fiance, you'll do it in my fucking presence."

Emmett's head snapped up, a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean, she's with Bella?" His voice rose in volume, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Bella's sick...Mom's staying with her for a few hours," I growled, locking eyes with Emmett. "What do you need, Dad?"

"I can't get her on the phone," he mumbled.

"It's probably in her car..."

"Damn it," he hissed, hanging up on me.

I put the phone back in its cradle, shaking my head. I must have had a funny look on my face, because Emmett was chuckling softly from the sofa. I shrugged, but both of us looked up when Lou cursed, looking at his phone.

"Oh fuck," he growled, and we all turned when an explosion of voices came from the reception area.

And was that Maggie's bark I heard?

Emmett, Lou, and I bolted down the hallway to see Felix, Rose, and Maggie trying to get past Carolyn.

"Everyone, stop," Emmett snapped.

"Felix, why are you _here?_" I growled, kneeling down to Maggie, who was just about to come apart trying to get to me. "Easy, pretty girl," I crooned, as she whined and pushed at me. Suddenly, fear and pure fiery wrath brought me to my senses. "Where the _fuck_ is Bella?"

Rose had a grip on the front of Emmett's shirt as she talked quietly to him in the corner. The more she talked, the angrier he became.

I looked at Lou, who looked like he was about to be sick, but it was Felix my begging, pleading eyes flew to. "Felix, please tell me she's okay...that she's home asleep. _Please_," I begged, my head shaking slowly back and forth in denial as his eyes met mine.

"They snuck in, Edward," he whispered, holding his hand out. "They took them. We weren't expecting it. They came in as delivery drivers." I shook my head again, finally looking at his hand. With shaky fingers, I picked up Bella's ring. "We're tailing them. Garrett's on it right now, Edward. I promise we'll get them back."

"What do you mean..._them_?" Emmett snapped, finally hearing what I did not.

"They've got your mother, too." He winced when Emmett punched through the framed picture by the elevator. His fist connected with glass, frame, wallpaper, and drywall, finally taking out the wiring for the wall sconce.

I looked up at Lou, and he was speaking rapidly into the phone. I looked just behind him to see Alice with huge tears falling from her face as Jasper held her, his face livid. But when my eyes fell back to the ring that was laying in the palm of my hand, I fell to my knees.

Maggie whined, nuzzling my face. She looked repentant, worried, and determined to get my ass up. She wanted Bella, and she wanted help getting to her.

"He knew," I whispered, looking up at Emmett. "That bastard fucking _knew_," I growled, standing up. "That's why he was looking for Mom."

"Who?" everyone asked but Lou and Emmett.

"Carlisle," Lou frowned, ending his call.

"I'll fucking kill him," Emmett sneered, his fist clenching. "What did Garrett say?"

"They're tracking the delivery van now. They had a tail on them, but they lost them. Garrett's getting in a chopper now." Lou spoke low and deliberate.

"Let's have a chat with Dad, shall we?" I snarled, grabbing Maggie's leash. "Lou, keep me posted."

"Edward," Felix said, stopping me at the elevator doors. "She looked really bad, man. The last thing she told me was to tell you she loved you. Let me come with you, please. You'll need me. You'll need someone with a clear head...which you two don't have right now. Please?"

"How bad?"

"Shivering, pale. Her hands were ice," he winced. "She needs a hospital. Please, let me go. I need to rectify this, and you need the help."

I gripped Bella's ring in my hand and tucked it safely into my pocket. I nodded, unable to say anything to show my appreciation.

We all piled in Emmett's Jeep, with me and Maggie in the back. She was a mess. As Emmett tore through the streets towards our parents' home, I took a good look at the dog, who was practically pacing. "What happened, Mags?" I whispered. She turned her head towards me. Her muzzle looked raw, and under her lips were pieces of wood and carpet.

Felix was the one who answered the question. "Rose found her. She was tearing through your bedroom door. She had just about cleared a hole when I got up there."

I cleaned Maggie's mouth, tossing the splinters and carpet nubs onto the floorboard of the car. I found comfort in her presence, but it didn't take my fear away. "We'll find her, Mags. We have to," I sighed, pressing my head to the one connection I had to Bella. Maggie whined softly, licking my neck.

It wasn't long before we pulled into the driveway. Emmett barely yanked up the emergency brake before we were all, Maggie included, out of the car and inside the house.

To say Carlisle Cullen was surprised and scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. He was a sweaty mess as he paced in the living room with his phone in his hand. His nurse, Tia, was looking on worriedly from the hallway.

"Get out," I told her, pointing to the door. "Go home, go anywhere, but get out." She didn't need to see or hear anything that was about to be said. She didn't need to be told twice, either. I imagine that three large, angry men were enough to send her from the house.

Maggie went to work before any of us. She flew into a rage, puffing up, her teeth glaring white as she snarled and growled my father into a corner. Her muscles twitched with the power that she rarely showed. My girl was pissed, and it seemed she knew my father was responsible.

"Call her off," he begged, trying to melt into the drywall.

"Mags, sit," I commanded, but she plopped down right in front of him, her eyes never leaving him. She shivered once and sat quietly.

"What did you do, Dad?" Emmett sneered, looking at him like he was garbage. "And you'd better come clean, I'm not fucking kidding. I can't decide whether to let Mags finish what she started, or turn you over to the Feds." He jerked a thumb towards Felix, who pushed his sport coat back just enough to show the gun under his arm.

"I didn't...it wasn't...they have your mother," he rambled.

"No shit, Einstein," I glared. "They have Bella, too, though I think you knew about that part, yes?"

"Yes, Edward...I'm sorry, so sorry," he pleaded, which only made me hate him more.

"Where? Where would they have taken them?" I growled, balling up my fist and pulling back. I was finally going to give him what he deserved. Emmett caught my fist before it flew, shaking his head.

"Answer him, Dad," Emmett grunted, holding me back.

"I don't know!" he wailed, throwing his hands up in the air, but froze when Maggie growled low. "They didn't give me details. Stephen said he was just going to take care of that cheap whore and be done with it."

"Oh, fuck, go ahead," Emmett snorted, shoving me towards our father.

My fist connected to my father's face in a picture perfect punch. I felt his lip split, and his teeth cut my knuckle. He slumped to the floor, Maggie inching closer to him.

"I should fucking end you," I snarled, looming over him and pulling my fist back once more. I felt arms wrap around my midsection and pull me away. "You've made the stupidest fucking decision yet, and now it's included Mom. Are you fucking insane?" I fought against Felix and Emmett. "If I lose them, I'll kill you, I swear to fucking God!"

Emmett continued to hold me back, but Felix let go.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Felix smiled wickedly, kneeling down in front of him. "Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna call Harper and ask him where they took them. You're gonna do your damnedest to get the right information. Because here's what's gonna happen if you don't." Felix held up a finger. "One, I'm going to take you in for conspiracy to kidnapping. Two, Bella's really sick, and we need to get to her pretty fucking quick. If something happens, say...you fuck up, and we don't get to her, I'm taking you in for accessory to murder." The sound that escaped me was sickening. Felix shook his head at me and held up three fingers. "And three, once you do all those things and we get them back, I'm still going to take you in for all of those things. But I'm telling you...fuck up, and I'll turn a blind eye to Edward and the dog here _before_ you're arrested." He raised an eyebrow at my father, who was nodding in defeat.

Felix reached down, helping him to his feet. He roughly and purposefully dusted him off and pushed him against the wall. He bent back down and picked up my father's phone, shoving it into his shaking hands. He folded his huge arms across his chest, smiling when my father's shaky hands pushed the buttons of his phone. "Hello, Stephen...we need to talk..."

BELLA

"Bella, sweetie, sit up," I heard Esme's voice whisper in my ear. I shivered, groaned, and tried to push myself up. I had nothing. My arms shook, and my head pounded. I tried to look around, but I couldn't really focus on anything.

There were echoes all around us. I could hear the two guys somewhere behind me. Esme's arms wrapped around me, trying to warm me up.

"Where are we?" I rasped, trying to swallow against my raw throat.

"I don't know," she whispered, squeezing me closer. "It smells like an old warehouse or factory. Like grease."

"I wouldn't know," I snorted, looking over at her. "I can't smell anything."

"We need to keep you warm, Bella," she frowned, looking around. "You're gonna catch pneumonia." I nodded, but didn't want to tell her that I thought I was already there. "And one of them just brought some water. Please drink." She handed me a bottle after taking off the cap.

I downed almost the whole thing, shivering as the cold liquid hit my empty stomach. "I should've let Edward take me to the doctor," I sniffled, looking at his mother. Her eyes were so much like his that my tears couldn't be stopped. "I should've listened to him. He wanted so badly to take care of me."

"Shh, sweetheart," she crooned, brushing my hair from my face. "We need to stay strong. We have to hope that Garrett knows about this situation." I nodded as she lay my head on her shoulder.

"Did you know?" I gasped, my head snapping up. I squeezed my eyes closed as my world spun just a bit.

"That they were watching my husband?" she whispered, and I nodded. "Yes, Bella. My brothers do not make it a secret as to how they feel about Carlisle. They tell me everything. Though my boys choose to shelter me," she sighed, shaking her head.

"They can't help it," I snorted, laying my head back down. "They want to be better than their father, but they keep running into his messes. They want to be free of all of it, but they are playing catchup all the time, it seems. I have a feeling that they are planning something." I shivered after drinking a little more water. "I'm so tired."

"Put your head down. Sleep. I'll keep an ear out." She looked behind us, sighed deeply, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I wish my mom had been more like you," I sighed, closing my eyes.

I don't know how long I slept. As I struggled to come up out of my haze, I found that I couldn't. Sounds, voices, and the shuffling of feet echoed around me, but I couldn't focus on it. I couldn't even open my eyes to it. Everything I heard sounded like a dream.

"She's going to _die_ if you don't get her help," I heard Esme's urgent whisper. "Her fever is way out of control."

"Not my problem, lady," a rough voice replied, and for some reason, I associated it with Lanky. "I was told to take her, not babysit her."

"I hope Stephen burns in hell for this," she growled under her breath. "You could at least get her a heater or something. It's freezing in here."

"Right," he snorted. "So you can start a fire. I don't think so."

"Nick, another blanket or something wouldn't hurt." I recognized Shorty's voice.

"Shut up, Alan," Nick snapped. "You're in enough trouble for dating that girl at Cullen Construction. You're lucky Harper didn't have me kill you."

Even in my fevered state, I realized Alan was the one Ariana was seeing. _That's_ why I saw flashes of sympathy in the short man's face. He had no desire to do this.

"What do you want?" Esme finally asked.

"I'm just waiting for instructions, lady," Nick chuckled, backing away. "You'll know when I know." A ringing echoed through the building, and Nick spoke gruffly. "Yeah," he barked. "No, we lost the Fed's tail. No, we dumped the van, too. I had no fucking choice but to take them both. I couldn't leave the one behind. You tell me...I'm waiting for you, man. No...I don't think so," he chuckled darkly. "I'm not telling you where we are until I have assurance we're getting the fuck out of here free and clear, and I get fucking paid."

I heard Esme groan softly, and then place a hand on my forehead. She sighed and shifted around me. "Alan, please get me some more water for her. And something to eat. Preferably something warm."

"Let me see what I can do," he whispered back.

My world swirled again, and I let the blackness overtake me.

EDWARD

"Lou's here," Emmett said, sitting down next to me as I chain smoked outside on the deck. Maggie had run off some of her nervous energy, but was now sitting in front of me, her nose resting on my lap. I just kept running my fingers though her fur, my eyes locked with her warm, amber ones. It was like we were both trying to find the answer in each other. Or maybe comfort, I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she was keeping me from completely coming undone at the seams. Her presence was like Bella – soothing and necessary.

"'Kay," I nodded.

"Don't shut down on me, baby bro," Emmett growled, smacking my shoulder with the back of his hand. "I can't handle this shit without you, man. Seriously," he huffed, scratching his chin and shaking his head.

"I'm not." I shook my head. "I just feel lost..." I looked up into his face, and his eyes softened.

"Okay," he nodded. "Well, here's the update. Harper hasn't called Dad back, but Garrett called Lou."

"And?"

"Apparently, he had a car tailing them, but they lost them. Right now, Garrett's got everyone trying to locate every single piece of property Harper either owns or is doing construction on." He paused, waiting for me to see that we weren't just sitting on our hands. I nodded, looking back down at Mags. "And Dad spilled once you left the room. Apparently, you make him...nervous," he chuckled darkly.

I snorted, shaking my head. "That's a first."

"No shit," he smirked, and we couldn't help it. It was a release and a touch hysterical, but we couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, he called Harper this morning, which we knew, and set up for Bells to 'disappear'. According to Dad, he had tried to buy her off, blackmail her with her past against you, and she wouldn't have any of it. It pissed him off." He chuckled again. "That's my _girl_," he beamed, but his eyes were sad. "Luckily for us, Garrett heard all of it," he said, ruffling Maggie's head, "so he started monitoring Harper's calls. That's how we know about Dad's call this morning."

I didn't say anything, but stayed quiet. I had a feeling Emmett was bracing himself for the rest of Dad's confession.

"Dad was in with the nurse when you called Mom this morning. She knew that he wasn't pleased with you and Belly getting married, so she didn't tell him where she was going. He had no idea when she left him with the nurse that she was walking into the trap that Harper had set up." He stopped for a moment, and then went on. "She was...and now they both are hostages, Eddie." He flinched as my head shot around to face him. "Dad told Harper to have them hold Bella until you and I caved into saving Harper Industries. _That's_ the ransom – so to speak."

I knew my mouth was hanging open. I knew I had a voice somewhere, but it just wasn't coming out.

"Garrett said not to make any rash decisions, and Lou agreed. And now Lou is on the phone working out some deal. He won't even talk to me about it," he frowned, shaking his head. "But I tell you what...he's fierce in there. I heard threats and his own versions of blackmail. There's a part of me that doesn't want to know what he's up to." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I promise you, we're doing everything, Ed."

I nodded, trying to maintain my emotions. "She's so sick, Em," I frowned, looking up at him. "What if...I mean...it's so cold tonight..." He nodded roughly, his mouth in a tight line.

I think that was worrying me the most. I completely trusted my uncle, Lou, and Felix. I would bet my life on my brother doing everything he could, but Bella being so ill, so fevered, prior to all of this was fucking me up. Bella was strong and smart on a normal basis, but she had been so weak when I had left her that morning.

"Mom will take care of her," Emmett said, but even his voice broke on that one.

Maggie's head snapped up when the back door opened. Her teeth flashed, her growl was low, and I might have felt it more than heard it.

I turned to look at my father. "Come near me and I'll knock you the fuck out," I snapped, throwing down my cigarette and squishing it under my shoe. I stood slowly, and made no movement to stop Maggie from stalking towards him. I smirked as she walked, head low, teeth bared towards him.

He froze. "Please, Edward," he said, holding his hands up. He sounded tired, winded, and whiny.

"What?" I snarled, taking a step towards him. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" My fists clenched at my sides as I panted in order to maintain control. "This is the second time you've tried to fuck my life to hell and back. And this time, _you_fucked up...you dragged Mom into this. So what, goddammit?"

"Bella isn't good enough for you," he frowned, shaking his head.

"Do _not_ say her name," I snapped. "She's better than any of us. She's not using me. She's not a whore...she's everything to me. _You use me_. _You _are the fucking whore. Who sells out their own flesh and blood? Who tries to take everything away from them?"

"I'd go inside, Dad," Emmett chuckled. "I won't stop him. This has been building for years."

"Edward, Emmett," Lou snapped from the door. "Get in here. Felix, please take Carlisle to his room. He's not privy to this meeting."

We both brushed past our father and into the living room. Felix practically frog-marched my father up the stairs, and he looked like he was enjoying it.

Emmett came to a complete standstill, and I ran into him, both of our mouths falling open as we saw who was sitting on the sofa in our living room.

"Sit down, boys," Kate Harper said, her face completely serious. "I think it's time we had a chat, don't you?"

**A/N...Oh damn, I know...one fucked up cliffie... See? I can't even debate you on that. I knew it was fucked up when I ended it like this, but I had no choice, because the chapter would have been way too long.**

**Okay, so poor Bella was too sick to fight the jackasses that busted into the apartment. Carlisle set it all up...but he screwed himself, because now his wife is taken too. Moron. Anyway, poor Edward...sigh...really...just poor Edward. He's losing it, huh?**

**And check out Esme that knows more than she let on...she's not stupid, just way too hopeful...**

**And why is Kate, Stephen's wife, at the house? Hmm...**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me. This and the next chapter were really tough to write. She was the shit helping me set it straight.**

**Reviews...let me hear it. I know you'll yell...so don't worry, I can take it. I will post on Sunday as usual, but I would really like to hear the theories you guys have on the tips of your tongues...well, fingers as the case may be. Remember, I love you all...okay? ;) Later.**


	20. A Shift in Momentum

**A/N...I'm thinking that you really don't give two shits what I have to say at this point...so just go on...LOL I will talk to you at the bottom. But...I will say this...you guys handled this cliffie a helluva lot better than I expected. And some of your theories were right...and some not so much...Go on...It's Sunday and I promised you guys.**

**One more thing...most of you were wrong about Kate...hehehee.**

CHAPTER 20

A Shift In Momentum

Seattle

EDWARD

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Emmett frowned, sitting down beside her.

Kate Harper looked exhausted, broken, and sad. But she also looked determined and pissed off.

"I've come to help. At least, I hope I'm helping," she smiled sadly. "Your mother is my best friend, and my husband is a royal jackass. It's time he learned his lesson." She looked up at me. "Edward, please? Sit down. I want to fix this."

"Edward," Lou said, "I think she's the key to getting them back."

I honestly hadn't realized I was still standing. I was either in shock, or just plain fucking exhausted. I sat slowly down in the chair across from her. Maggie resumed the same position she'd been in outside, with her nose in my lap.

"As of this morning," she smiled, "your Uncle Aro helped me file for divorce. As of right now, I'm taking ownership of Harper Industries. It's in my name for tax purposes, you see," she smirked. "Stephen won't have a pot to piss in when I'm done with him. He forced my daughter into a situation that got her killed, he's used and abused his money and power far too long, and he's hurt my best friend's family for the last time."

She shrugged, but the sadness behind her eyes was heartbreaking. "He forced Gwen to marry Caius..._and_ to go after you, Edward." She winced at my scowl. "He broke her down emotionally so that there was nothing left. None of it was your fault, sweetie," she smiled, getting up and kneeling in front of me. She cupped my face and tilted her head at me. "He cost me my unborn _grandchild,_ Edward," she urged through gritted teeth, which was probably the thing that bothered her the most.

"All she wanted was his approval," she continued, looking only at me. "But his thoughtlessness has affected too many lives." She was quiet for a moment, then stood up. She faced Lou with a fierce determination plastered on her face. "You want to find Nicholas Bigsby. Nick. He's a foreman Stephen uses on most of his major job sites. He's got a reputation for keeping secrets. Here's his cell number," she smiled evilly, handing Lou a scrap of paper. "Stephen wasn't the only one that could eavesdrop on conversations."

We all watched as Lou picked up the phone. "Garrett," he said briskly, "I think I may have something for you." He listened, relayed the phone number off the paper, and listened again. "I'll ask her." He looked up at Kate. "What job site is this guy in charge of right now?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I can find out, though." She pulled her own phone out, scrolling through the numbers. "Straight to voicemail," she mumbled, frowning. "Linda, call me ASAP." She looked at her watch. "It's one in the morning," she sighed, looking back at Lou.

"Jasper," Emmett's head shot up. "He would know, because he would have the plans for the bids."

I pulled out my phone, hitting Jasper's phone number. "Edward," he answered quickly, sounding worried. "What's the news, man?"

"Where are you?" I asked, looking up at Emmett.

"Home, but what do you need?"

"I need you to go to the office. I need to know what job site Harper is using a foreman named Bigsby. Nick Bigsby."

"A few. I don't have to go down there to know that. Ariana actually mentioned him. Apparently, he was friends with that Alan guy she was seeing. He's clearing out a warehouse in the industrial district, a large home renovation around the corner from our office, and an office space a few floors down from Rose's office. I ran into him there the other day."

"Fuck, Jasper," I shook my head. "That memory of yours rocks."

"Keep us posted, okay? We're worried sick, man. And tell Emmett that Rose is with us."

"Okay," I said, hanging up.

I took the phone from Lou to speak with my uncle directly. I relayed every job site Jasper had mentioned.

"Edward, I'm doing my best, son," he said, and I could hear tons of noise in the background. "I love that little ray of sunshine of yours...and this is my baby sister, so I'll go until I can't go anymore. I promise you."

"I know, Uncle G." I nodded stupidly even though he couldn't see me. "I need her back, Garrett. I need them both back," I pleaded. "I'll kill him if something happens to them."

"Me _first_," he growled into the phone. "And it's legal for me to do it. Understand me, Edward?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I get it."

"Okay, stand by the phone, Ed," he started, yelling out instructions to someone and then coming back to me. "I know you guys will want to be there, so give me time. I'll call you back as soon as I know something."

BELLA

As I leaned against the cold damp wall of the room we were in, all I wanted, all I wished for was Edward. I could barely breathe, barely focus on Esme's soothing voice. I felt like someone was sitting on my chest, pushing down on the top of my head, and I was sitting in a bathtub filled with ice water.

"Bella, look at me," Esme said, tilting my head her way with the tips of her fingers under my chin. "I know you don't want it, but try to eat something." She was forcing a candy bar down my throat. I didn't even have the energy to chew it, much less taste the damn thing.

"Water," I frowned, shaking my head back and forth. She held up her water bottle and tipped it up for me to take a few sips, which only resulted in a large wracking coughing fit. "Time?"

"Close to three in the morning," she whispered, her eyes flitting across the room to Alan. He had dozed off leaning against the wall, and we hadn't heard anything from Nick in some time, but we knew he was in the building somewhere.

"Edward's got to be going out of his mind," I wheezed, looking at her. "He won't survive this. He needs us too much."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "That's why you need to eat. I know they'll come for us."

I took another bite, but let it just melt down my throat. It was sweet, and not what I wanted, but I did it anyway.

"Carlisle thinks I'm not good enough for him," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Pssh, don't pay him any attention," she growled. "I haven't seen my Edward this happy in years. Maybe ever."

"I love him...so much," I gasped, barely able to see through my tears. "Will you tell him that for me?"

"You'll tell him yourself, Bella," she frowned, her eyes traveling all over my face. "Take some more water."

"I just want to sleep," I panted, wincing when I tried to take a deep breath. "Okay? Let me sleep."

"Stay awake a little longer, sweetie. Just a few minutes, okay?" She wiped my brow with the damp cloth she had been using to try and keep my fever down. She tucked my hair behind my ear. All the touches were too soothing to keep me awake.

I honestly tried to keep my eyes open, but I was numb with cold, heavy-lidded with fever, and my lungs felt like they were full of shattered glass. I jerked a little when I heard the sound of Nick cursing in the main part of the warehouse on the phone about overseas deposits. But I could barely register the sound of him kicking an empty metal barrel before my eyes closed.

EDWARD

"Please, Mags, eat the hotdog," I told her softly, rubbing my hand over my face and through my hair. She turned her nose up at me and looked at me like I was betraying her. "Oh, fuck, I'm out of patience, too, pretty girl," I growled, throwing the hotdog into the back yard. I lit another cigarette.

I paced. And paced. And fucking paced some more.

From inside the house, it sounded like an explosion of yelling voices. Mags and I bolted inside, to see Lou on the phone. "We'll meet you there," he said, his eyes landing on my father sitting on the steps. "Oh, don't worry, we'll bring him."

"They think they've found them. It's the warehouse," he said, pulling on his coat. The whole lot of us jumped into action, tugging on jackets and shoes. But I noticed my father wasn't moving.

"Get up," I snarled, "you're gonna come watch this shit."

"I can't." He shook his head like the coward he was.

"I said, get the fuck up!" I stepped towards him. Maggie growled low at my side.

"I'm not going...what if I've lost her...there's no telling what kind of man Harper..."

"Carlisle Cullen, get your ass up," Kate glared, her hands on her hips. "You have to fix this mistake. You have to be there at the end of it. Get up," she snapped, tossing a jacket at him.

I think all the stress was too much for Maggie, because she came undone. With everyone's energy pointed to my father, she just fed on it. She dove towards him, her teeth flashing, her ears plastered back. She landed on his chest, snarling down at him, foam gathering in the corners of her mouth.

"Mags," Emmett and I gasped, reaching for her.

My father went to sit up as we tugged the dog off, but she didn't relent. With one more growl, she latched onto his forearm. Using every muscle she owned, she pulled his sorry ass up off the steps.

"_She_ says you're going," Emmett snorted, picking up his jacket and tossing it at him. I couldn't even find it in me to feel bad about the blood seeping into the sleeve of his shirt. "You're gonna be a witness to the events you set into place today, Daddy Dearest," he sneered, slapping his back and shoving him towards the front door.

Felix drove my father's Mercedes with Lou, Kate, and my father. Emmett, Maggie, and I all piled into my brother's Jeep. I could see Kate tearing into my father, and Lou and Felix were enjoying every second of it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Emmett.

"The old industrial district. You know, that area that's completely died out. We put a bid in for an idea for dance clubs and bars and shit..." He stopped, shaking his head. "They should know," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his phone and hit the send button. "Rosie," he said softly, and suddenly I was wretchedly jealous he could hear his girl's voice. "Tell Jasper the warehouse, and meet us down there. He'll know where it is. I think we're gonna need all the support we can get." I ignored that he was eying me when he said that last part.

As the city fell away, my heart pounded in my chest. Bella had to be okay. She could be pissed at me, crying, never speak to me, but she just fucking had to be all right. Lou hadn't mentioned anything other than the location.

I had gone on one operation with my Uncle Garrett. I was thirteen years old, and it was for a project in school. We were supposed to follow a hero around and write a report on it. I was fascinated by what he did. Catching bad guys had always sounded like superhero stuff, and to see it in action was one of my favorite memories. That, and the fact that I had pissed my father off something fierce when I chose my uncle over him for the report. I mean, fuck! Who wanted to follow around a guy in an office all day?

It had been a drug bust he brought me to at the time. I had to stand behind the cars, but I could see everything – the helicopter circling above, the team moving in through the yard of a farm house, and the pacing bad guy in the window, holding a young girl hostage, who just happened to end up to be the guy's girlfriend.

But what I remember most was the bad guy not giving up. He wasn't going down without taking a fuck load of people with him. He fought until the very end, when they tackled him and the girlfriend to the floor of the dingy farmhouse kitchen.

These were the thoughts that consumed my mind as I looked up into the night sky to see a helicopter circling overhead, a bright light trained down onto the ground a few blocks away.

Emmett slammed on the brakes as soon as he saw Uncle Garrett, and Felix parked beside us. Our uncle was barking orders into a walkie talkie.

"We think there are two...I want them alive, dammit," he frowned, shaking his head as he could understand the reply back to him. "And have a fucking ambulance here..._yesterday._"

Maggie leaped out of the car, and I was just able to get my fingers around her leash before she took off into the building in front of us.

"Come on," Garrett waved, walking quickly and waving us to follow him. "We're hoping they'll try to run. If they run, they won't hold their ground. When they hold their ground, that's what takes time and people get hurt."

"Garrett, we don't have time," Felix frowned, taking a radio that was being handed to him. "Bella was sick. Really sick. And that was over fourteen hours ago. If she's been in this cold for this long..."

The choking sound that I made caused both of them to turn to me. I'm sure it sounded pathetic, but it was all I could do to stand behind the sedan in front of me. "Easy, Ed," Emmett growled in my ear. "We'll get the baby girl out."

"I'm doing my damnedest, Ed," Uncle Garrett whispered, gripping my shoulder. All I could do is nod.

We turned around to pounding steps behind us. Rose, Alice, and Jasper rushed to our sides. Rose wrapped herself around Emmett, and again, I was jealous, my heart hurting for my Bella. I looked down into the face of a tear-streaked Alice. She wrapped a tiny arm around my waist, pressing her face into my chest, and I was grateful for the contact.

We all turned again when flashing lights came up beside us. My mouth hung open as Chief Swan stepped out of his cruiser, his face murderous.

"Who called him?" I asked, looking around.

"I did, but he already knew. Apparently, he and Garrett have been communicating," Rose said, walking towards him. He wrapped her in a rough hug, and Rose kissed him on the cheek. He asked her a few questions that we couldn't hear, and she just shook her head.

"Edward," he snapped, waving me over, Emmett moving with me. "Who ordered this?"

"My father," I growled, pointing to the coward that hadn't said a word since we stopped. Kate was looking at his arm, either to make sure he was okay, or to keep him from running away.

"He looks like hell," Charlie frowned. "What happened to his arm?"

"Maggie," everyone answered.

His eyebrows shot up, and he looked like he wanted to smile. "And that busted lip?"

"Me," I sneered, looking at my father. "Though, I'm not sure I'm done yet."

"Easy, son," Charlie sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Here," he said, handing me a wadded up piece of material. "You'll need that. You won't be able to separate them, so we might as well pose her as the real thing."

I opened up the fabric to see it was a Police K-9 vest. He shot me wink and looked down at Maggie. I heard Garrett chuckle in the background.

"What's the update?" Charlie asked my uncle.

"We know they're in there, but we can't make a move just yet. We aren't sure where the girls are."

"Give me that," Emmett snorted, snagging the vest from my hand and immediately strapping it onto Maggie's back. "I get what he's saying, bro. Once they bring her out, Mags will lose her mind. You'll have to pose her as a K-9 to keep them together."

"Dude, I think she's standing taller," Jasper chuckled.

"If you want them found, no one will find Bella quicker than Maggie," Charlie pointed out.

"Duly noted," Garrett nodded.

I looked around, hating the hurry up and wait feel of what we were going through. Occasionally, someone would sputter information over the radios and my heart would stop, only to sink again when we still didn't move. Maggie nuzzled my hands, looking up at me with worry and impatience wrinkling her brow. And just like I did to Bella, I tried to rub it away with my fingers.

Charlie gripped my shoulder at one point, whispering so that only Emmett and I could hear. "When your uncle gives the command, you follow that dog. Maggie can find Bells _anywhere_. Got me, boys?" he asked, pulling back to look at both of us.

"Yeah," we both breathed. I studied his face. Despite his eerily calm demeanor, he was terrified...and pissed.

"Good," he nodded once in confirmation, turning his attention back to my uncle, who was listening to his radio.

The men were abandoning the warehouse. Emmett and I both tensed, my hand gripping Mags' leash.

Garrett picked up his radio and pressed the button. "If you've got a shot. Take them down. Do not shoot to kill. Repeat, take them down. _Leave them breathing_," he growled into the radio.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. There were shouts and shots fired, and men ran towards the side of the building, all yelling orders at each other.

"Let's go, now," Garrett said, taking off towards the rusty warehouse.

Maggie took the order seriously and took off. Emmett and I were hot on her heels as she quickly sniffed the ground from the front of the building to the side door. Emmett shoved it open, and she took off again, nose practically pressed to the ground. She wound through some dilapidated shelves, down a hallway to an open doorway. She shot into the dark room. My brother and I stumbled into the room, and what we saw made my heart fall into my stomach.

Maggie was already laying with her head on Bella's neck, but she wasn't moving. My mother was wrapped around her, and looked up when we fell to our knees.

"Boys?" Mom looked confused.

"Yeah, Mom. You okay?" Emmett asked, helping her sit up slowly.

Maggie moved so I could take a better look at my Bella. Her breathing was shallow, her face so very pale. She was burning up with fever, but her hands were ice fucking cold. "Bella? Love? Baby, look at me," I begged, placing kisses on her forehead, her cheek, and fingers.

"Edward, she needs the hospital. She hasn't said anything for about two hours," my mother said, tears filling her eyes.

I scooped Bella up, standing up with her and resting her head on my shoulder. I tried not to think about how light she felt, or how limp she was, but my heart could have burst when I heard her mutter, "Edward." It was like she was confirming it was me.

"Yeah, baby. I've got you," I said, walking back through the warehouse and pressing my lips to her flaming hot forehead. "I'm so fucking sorry, my Bella."

Her tiny hand gripped the front of my shirt and held on, but she didn't open her eyes. Garrett saw me coming, and yelled for a gurney. The EMTs rushed to me, and I set her down. It took two of us to pry her fingers off of my shirt.

"Bella!" Rose ran up to us, with Charlie, Jasper, and Alice right on her heels.

"Edward, ride with her," Charlie said, "and I'll bring Maggie to you." He turned slightly, eying my father. "I want to have a chat with your dad."

I snorted, shaking my head. "You have my permission to do more than talk."

"I'm sure," he smirked. "Go. Take care of our girl. I'll see you in a little while. I'll bring this lot with me."

I dove in the back of the ambulance. They were already hooking Bella up to IVs and hanging bags all around her.

OoOoOo

I tried not to lash out when they ripped Bella's hand from mine and took her away from me. I tried not to focus on how small, how weak she looked with all the tubes and machines hooked up to her. I tried not to groan at the glassy look in her eyes as they shined lights in them. But it took everything in me not to fall to my knees in front of them and pray to them or God or anyone that would fucking listen that they had to fix her. They had to bring her back to me.

I needed her sassy demeanor, her sweet laugh, her calming nature. I needed her. And they had to help her. Without her, I didn't have anything.

A small, young nurse took sympathy on me, guiding me to a chair. She softly asked the questions that I found a small amount of pride in knowing the answers to. Once she had what she needed, she left me alone to my torturous thoughts.

Flashes of my wreck flew through my mind as I sat, waiting for a word, any word. I sat forward, my elbows on my knees, my fists gripping my hair as a full-fledged panic attack was just about to take over.

It couldn't happen again. I couldn't be responsible for the loss of another person. Not this person. Not this soul.

"Edward," I heard softly next to me. "It's not the same." Rose shook her head, taking my hand in hers. "Bells is a fighter. She'll be giving us hell in no time, honey. You have to be the rock this time."

"I know," I nodded. "I know."

"Your mom is here," she said softly, squeezing my hand. "She's asking for you."

"Where?" I stood up and let Rose tug me by the hand. She led me around a nurse's station and down a hallway, pulling back a curtain. "Mom, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she huffed, holding up her arm. It had a splint on it. "I knocked your father out cold. Emmett's still dancing outside." I wanted to laugh, but I didn't have it in me. "How is she, Edward?"

"She's..." I panted, looking around and noticing we were alone. "She's...I don't _know_, Mom." I exploded with the emotion that I had been holding in all damn day. "She looks so tiny, and she won't wake up...and..." I sat down hard in the chair next to her bed, my forehead landing on her mattress.

"What have they told you?"

"Nothing yet," I mumbled into the sheet. "They're still working on her."

"Sweetie, you need to be strong for her. She tried so hard to keep up her strength, but everything was working against her." I nodded against the bed as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, look at me." Her voice left me no choice. I lifted up to meet her gaze. "The whole time, she was worried about _you_ and how this would affect _you_. She's so strong for you. It's time you were the same for her."

"Mr. Cullen?" the young nurse said from the curtain. I looked up at her, and she wore a sweet smile. "They're moving Miss Swan to the ICU."

"'Kay, I'll be right there," I nodded, standing up slowly. I suddenly felt old and weary. I was emotionally drained, and my legs were shaking as I bent to kiss my mother's cheek.

"We'll all be up as soon as we can, son," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

It took three people to push Bella, all of her medications, and her machines up to the third floor. I followed behind them quietly, hardly taking my eyes from her face. Well, what part of her face I could see. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and it covered most of her beautiful features.

They held me back for a few minutes, ushering me into a small waiting room, where I fell into a chair in the farthest corner. The door opened, and I looked up to see Charlie standing there, with Maggie tugging away from him. She was still wearing the K-9 vest, so I guess that's how he got her in.

She slid into my legs, licking my face, a little whine coming from her. "Hey, pretty girl," I sighed, ruffing up both sides of her face.

"How's she doing?" Charlie asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm not really sure," I sighed, looking up at him. "They've stabilized her, but her fever is still high, so they're considering her critical. They've started antibiotics and fluids. And they're not taking any chances with the cold weather, so they're keeping a warming blanket on her."

He nodded, seeming to absorb this information. His eyes were on Maggie as she laid her head in my lap.

"Garrett will be up in a moment," he said quietly. "He wants to go over everything with you. Your father's going to jail, Edward."

"I know," I nodded, "Felix already told him so."

"Well, he'll go to jail as soon as he wakes up. Your mom packs a helluva punch." He snorted, looking over at me. I chuckled, shaking my head. "She didn't let him speak before she swung on him," he laughed, his head falling back.

We were still chuckling when Garrett, Lou, and Emmett walked in the door.

Charlie stood up, looking down at me. "You want me to take Mags home with me?"

"Um, Charlie?" my brother said, his brow furrowed. "Rosie wants her. I mean, if you don't mind. I think it has something to do with some promise between best friends..."

Charlie smiled, genuine and warm. "I just bet that pact does exist. Okay," he nodded and turned to me. "Keep me posted, but I'll stop by later."

"Yes, sir," I said, watching him walk out.

"Edward," Emmett frowned, sitting down with me. "I know you don't want to think about these things right now, but we need to talk about this meeting later."

"I'll be there," I nodded. "I won't stay long, but I'll be there."

"Okay," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Me, too." Garrett smiled when my head shot around. "This will be...interesting, to say the least."

OoOoOo

I sat at one end of the conference table with Emmett and Lou, staring at the other end. I was in the same room as Caius Verducci again, who was sitting by his very angry, very old-school Italian father, Angelo. It wasn't Caius we were selling to, it was his father; on the one condition that Caius wasn't allowed to touch a single piece of paper concerning this deal – or earn a dime off of it. And Angelo was so angry with his son for ruining his perfectly legit business and embarrassing him, that he was all for it.

At the center of the table were Stephen Harper and his two lawyers. I smiled to myself, wondering if he'd figured it out yet.

I looked around the room at all the exits. Felix was standing by one, and Garrett by another.

What was priceless was Harper's face when his wife – well, soon to be ex-wife – strolled in with two of her own lawyers. She sat on the opposite side of the table from him, her face expressionless.

"Okay, that's everyone," Lou smiled, standing up. "First order of business will be given to the lady in the room."

"Thank you, Lou," she smiled sweetly, but her eyes glinted. This was revenge at its sweetest. "Stephen, I want to thank you for teaching me a few things. Like the fact that I, indeed, own Harper Industries. How you taught me how to pay attention to detail, and how to figure out where my loyalties lie. So with that being said," she smiled, gesturing to the female lawyer on her right, "I present you with these."

Blue-backed documents were slid across the table, and Stephen read over his lawyer's shoulder. "You're serving me with divorce papers? Here?" he growled, starting to stand, but he was stopped.

"Oh, sweetums, that's not all," she smiled, turning to me and Emmett. "I'll sign those papers now, Lou."

"What papers?" Harper snapped.

"Oh, Edward and Emmett decided to bail me out of the little jamb you got _my_ company into," she said flippantly. Lou stood up, placed the papers in front of her, and she signed without thinking twice. She sat back, the smile still on her face. Emmett chuckled next to me.

"Are we done here?" Harper sneered.

"Nope," Emmett smiled and stood. "You'll love this Harper, really. See, we didn't want you to benefit from this at all. We also didn't want jailbait down there to benefit, so we came up with the best solution. Mr. Angelo Verducci was pissed off enough at his son to take his company back. Came out of retirement to do so. Now that we own _you_, we're going to turn around and sell to _him_."

I've never enjoyed signing my name more than I did in that two-hour meeting. But the best part was when Uncle Garrett and Felix stepped forward.

"Stephen Harper," Garrett grinned like a fool. "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit kidnapping, for two counts of kidnapping, and attempted murder." He winked at me on that one. We weren't sure if that last charge would stick, but we wanted to scare him. As they escorted him out, all red faced and cursing, Kate stood up and walked over to us.

"I'm picking Esme up in an hour. We'll be by the hospital then," she smiled. "Edward, sweetie, get some rest and something to eat. You look exhausted." I nodded, but stood up. Just before she got to the door, she stopped and turned around. "What will you two do now?"

"Well, EE Roofing has a job down in La Push that will start after the holidays. We're merging with a decorator. We'll be into renovations soon," Emmett smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Which reminds me, Alice is sitting with Bella now," I sighed, rubbing my face. "I need to get over there."

OoOoOo

"Here," Rose frowned, handing me two bags and a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't dare to ask you to go home, but you can at least freshen up. And if Belly finds out you aren't eating, she'll have my ass."

"Thanks," I nodded, taking the coffee first. It was warm and shocking to an empty stomach, but comforting nonetheless. I looked through the bag of clothes and nodded.

"You can forgive me later for choosing your underwear," she teased, giving me a wink.

"Fine," I chuckled, standing up. I walked into the tiny bathroom in Bella's hospital room, shedding my clothes. I had been in the same ones from the meeting, and that was yesterday afternoon – almost a full twenty-four hours ago. The nurses had stopped trying to make me leave at night.

I cleaned up the best I could with what I had to work with. I pulled on the jeans, t-shirt, and zip-up hoodie that Rose had brought from home. Donning clean socks and sneakers, I almost felt better.

"Now, eat," Rose smiled, pointing to the other chair. "The doctor was just in here. He said he'd be right back."

"'Kay," I sighed, pulling out the fast food that she had brought.

Just as I swallowed the last tasteless bite, Alice and Jasper strolled in. Alice walked straight to me, placed a kiss to my head, and then moved over to Bella.

Jasper eyed me for a moment. "Come, let's walk. They're planning girly things. Brushing hair, cleaning her face..." He smirked, shooting me a wink. "You look like you could use a cigarette anyway."

We walked outside, and I fell onto the bench, lighting a cigarette.

"I should quit," I mumbled, looking at the smoldering ember on the end.

"Yeah, well...we all have bad habits," he chuckled. "How you holding up? What's the update?"

"The fever broke, but they're giving her lungs a break, so they're keeping her under," I said, looking at my shoes. "They're not sure what having a fever that long could have done to her," I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed. "But when my mother explained that they kept her wrapped up, gave her _some_ liquids, and tried to keep her head cool, they think she may be okay."

"Good," he sighed. "That's good, man." He nodded, almost to himself. "So... I'm not working for Verducci. I hope you're dragging me along with you guys."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Em and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Throughout the day, Bella had visitors. Charlie came and sat with her for a few hours, kicking me out to go eat again. Flowers and cards flowed in from who knows where, but the biggest was from Heidi and Santiago. Even Jacob and Kyra stopped by.

Kate and my mother had been inseparable the last few days, so they showed up together off and on, also kicking me out to eat. You'd have thought I was wasting away.

But it was at night, when the nurses left me alone, when everyone had gone home, when all you could hear in the ICU unit was the beeping of machines and the soft shuffle of nurses feet, that I usually lost control.

With Bella's ring gripped in one hand, and her tiny fingers in my other, I would lay my head on her leg and beg her to come back to me, tell her how much she meant to me. I would tell her these things almost every hour on the hour.

I would tell her everything that was going on outside the four walls of her room. I would tell her updates on her father, my father, my mother, and our friends.

I would tell her how beautiful she was, and that I couldn't wait for her to wake up and yell at me, knowing she probably wouldn't. Yell, that is. But that I would be okay with her mad at me, because she was just stunning when she was pissed off.

And I told her that I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't hardly breathe without her. That she was my rock, and I didn't know any other way. I told her that I wanted to be everything to her, because she was to me, but I was nothing without her.

I made plans with her, telling her how we were going to hike Alaska like we both wanted, and we could go just the two of us, or take everyone. The decision was up to her, but she just had to wake up and make it.

By the third day, I was forced to go home, but I wasn't allowed to go alone. Emmett drove me from the hospital to the apartment, waiting patiently as I threw up at the sight of my home. Our home. Sitting in the middle of the living room was a black piano. There was blood on the carpet by the door, which Emmett said was from our mother taking the first blow. And our bedroom door was destroyed.

Maggie had been locked away in order to let the delivery guys come in. She had sensed the danger immediately, and lost her mind at not being able to protect Bella.

"Don't sweat it, dude," Emmett said from the living room. "The apartment manager is gonna fix it. She won't even see it."

The bottom corner of the bedroom door was shredded. Not just shredded, but totally cracked wide open. The carpet in the doorway was bare and pealing back.

"Mom said the guy threatened to shoot Mags, so don't look at it like she could've done something. She could've been shot," my brother said, turning on the shower. "Go, get in. I'll see what I can do out here."

We found out through Garrett that Harper had placed Nick Bigsby in the same building as Rose, just to get info on us. He had overheard her and Alice talking about the piano being delivered, and took the opportunity as soon as Harper gave the word.

By the time I had showered and dressed, Emmett had pushed the piano against the wall and straightened the apartment up as best he could.

OoOoOo

By the fourth day, they decided to let her wake up on her own, take out the breathing tube, but she slept on. They told me not to panic, which the nurses had gotten used to seeing, that the meds would take time to leave her system.

It was at four in the morning, heading into the fifth day of not being able to talk to her, that I completely shattered. Gripping her sheets and ring, I rested my forehead into the palm of her tiny, unmoving hand.

"I fell in love you the second I saw you, did I tell you?" I asked, kissing her palm. "You were the prettiest, saddest thing I had ever seen. And were you ever pissed! I remember thinking you were only being strong in front of Mike, that you were five seconds from losing it as you passed us by." I kissed each of her fingers, even the one with the plastic monitor on it. "God, baby, I miss you. I miss your laugh, your kisses, your hugs. But mostly I miss your voice. I need to hear it, love. I need to hear you tell me you love me. I can't take it much longer...

"I want everything with you, and I'm sorry I haven't told you," I said, tears clouding my vision. "I want to get married in that meadow of yours, with as few people there as possible. I want you to carry wildflowers, not roses. I want to see the sun light up your skin when you say 'I do', and I want Maggie there." I smiled despite myself. "She misses you, baby. I miss you.

"And I want kids, Bella. I never wanted kids before you. I thought I would screw them up like my father did. But I won't, because I know you won't let me. I hope she has your eyes, your brains, and my hair," I smiled, knowing that Bella loved my hair. "She'll be beautiful, just like her mother, and stubborn like me. She'll be just perfect. You'll teach her to love books, and I'll teach her music. Emmett will teach her football," I chuckled, sniffling at the same time.

"But you have to come back to me, love. I've lost someone before, and I know now it wasn't my fault. I know it was an accident. And I'm okay with that. But I won't be okay if I can never see you again. This... _this_ would kill me. Losing you would end me, Bella. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't see past you. I need you, my baby."

My voice faltered, and all I could do was let the tears flow. They dripped onto the sheets of her bed as I pressed her fingers to my lips. I didn't care if someone saw me, or if it was girly or whatever. It had all been too much, and we had been through a shit storm of drama up to this point, and I couldn't take another second of it.

I breathed deep from the skin of her palm, trying to get past the smell of the hospital and sterile environment and down to the sweet smell of my girl. It was there, but faint.

"I love you," I whispered into her hand.

Then, it moved.

I gasped, pulling back and looking from her tiny fingers to her face. Her sweet, tired eyes were open, and her hand reached for my face. I brought it up for her, and her thumb instantly went to wipe my tears. Her brow furrowed, and she started to speak.

"Shh, shh," I shook my head. "Don't talk yet. Let me get the nurse, okay?" She nodded slowly, but her other hand went to the tube that was in her nose. "Wait, love. Just wait," I said, pressing the nurse button on her bed and taking her other hand.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, and she cupped my face again. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." I chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

BELLA

I knew I had somewhere I needed to be, but I felt sluggish and thick. I felt held down and fuzzy. The sweetest voice would meet my ears, but it sounded so sad, so broken. Different things that this voice said wafted around me, until I realized that it was Edward's voice that I was hearing.

_I need to hear you tell me you love me. I can't take it much longer..._

With that sentence, I tried my damnedest to come up out of the deep ocean of sleep. My Edward was losing it, and he shouldn't be upset. I was okay, right?

_Losing you would end me, Bella_.

He was killing me, breaking my heart. I tried to swallow, tried to open my eyes, but it was all a slow and painful process. I finally pried my eyes open, looking around the room with blurry vision. Rolling my eyes and squeezing them shut again, I looked down at the messy hair I loved.

I needed to see his face, and he had it buried next to me.

"I love you," he said against my hand, and I wanted, needed to say it back, but I couldn't. I moved my hand to touch him. He looked so sad when he looked up at me in shock, that I couldn't help but wipe away his unnecessary tears.

When he kissed my head, the smell of him caused every nerve in me to jolt to life. He smelled like home and coffee, tobacco, and our apartment.

A large, smiling nurse came in after Edward pushed the button. "Well, there she is," she smiled, sitting my bed up slightly. "It's about time. We were debating on admitting this troublemaker here." She gestured to Edward, who was turning a sweet pink and shaking his head. "Yep, driving the girls crazy, he is," she giggled, shooting me a wink. She took my temperature and smiled. "Good. I'll page your doctor and let him know you're awake. Here, drink this." She nodded when I tried to swallow. "That should help."

Finally, I was able to swallow without it feeling like sandpaper. "Hey," I rasped, frowning and cupping his sweet face.

"Hey." He sighed, and I could almost watch the tension roll off of him. "Say it again, my Bella," he pleaded, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Please, I have to hear it."

"I love you, Edward," I smiled, sighing when his features completely relaxed at that point. "What happened? Where's Esme? And Maggie...she's in the bedroom..."

It all came flying back to me, and I started to worry.

"No, no, baby," he said, sitting on my bed. He reached up and brushed my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Mom's fine. She's at home. Maggie's fine. She's with Rose." A dark look came over his face, but he reeled it in. "It's a long story, my love. And I'll tell you everything, I promise, but not right now. Okay? Just know that everyone's fine." I nodded. "_You're_ the one we were worried about."

"You came," I said, my brow wrinkling as I fingered his shirt.

His face broke out in a smile. "You remember that?" he chuckled, shaking his head, and I nodded. "I did. But all credit goes to Maggie. She found you first."

"I only remember you."

He smiled again. "That was five days ago."

"No," I shook my head. "Really?" He nodded, leaned over, and kissed my forehead again. "How did I lose five days?"

"You were really sick, baby," he frowned, tracing my face lightly with his fingers. "I'm sorry. We should have watched closer. We should have..."

"Stop," I said, pulling at his shoulders until he laid his head on my chest. "Just... don't move." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. His weight felt good, warm. His smell made me relaxed and sleepy again.

He shifted slightly and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "God, I fucking missed you," he mumbled against my skin. "Don't scare me like that again, baby. I love you so very much."

I don't know which one of us needed it more, but having him wrapped around me, even in the small hospital bed, was like coming home. We didn't move. I snuggled in against him and let sleep take me.

I woke up a few hours later, and Edward was sleeping softly against me. His hand was gripping my hospital gown.

"Don't wake him," I heard beside me. I looked up to see Emmett smiling down at me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "He hasn't slept in days, Belly," he whispered. "I told the nurses to let him be. But I think they knew already." He smiled, giving me a wink.

"Belly," Rose sighed, coming in the room, but lowering her voice when she saw Edward. "God, that poor thing. I think I threatened him more than once to go home, but he just wouldn't. How do you feel?"

"Weak," I whispered, leaning into her kiss to my cheek. "But okay."

Nurses came and went, giving poor Edward a pathetic smile as he slept on. I looked down at his face, noticing the deep purple patches under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, and the hollowness of his cheeks.

"When did he last eat?" I asked, looking up at Rose and Emmett.

"Yesterday," Emmett frowned, "but not much. I made him go downstairs and get something with me, but I think he threw most of it away."

"Go get him something," I frowned. "Anything. And a lot of it."

"Oh yeah," Rose chuckled. "Belly's back."

I laughed softly as they both stood to go downstairs. Once they'd left the room, I pressed my lips to his forehead. He shifted a little, whispered my name, and slept on.

I could hear Alice before I actually saw her. She bounced in, a huge smile on her face, but tears welled up in her eyes. Jasper strolled casually in behind her.

"I was wondering how long it would take for him to pass out," Jasper teased, kissing my head. "How you feelin', darlin'?"

"Better," I nodded.

"When did you wake up?" Alice smiled, sitting in the chair.

"This morning about four, I think." I sighed. "I still don't know what happened."

"It's a big story," Jasper said, shaking his head, leaning on the wall under the TV. "We thought we'd lost you, Bells."

"I'm getting that impression," I mumbled, gesturing to Edward's sleeping form.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Bella," Alice frowned. "He punched his father, let Maggie bite him, and generally told him that he would kill him."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, looking between the two of them as they shook their heads no.

"He lost it, Belly," Emmett frowned from the door. In his hands was a tray piled with food. "I've never seen him like that, ever."

"Later," I frowned, shaking my head. "I want him to eat." I pressed my lips to his forehead again and caressed his cheek. "Edward, wake up, baby." He jerked out of his sleep like he had been on guard. "Easy, sweetie."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're going to eat. And I can't feel my hip," I smiled, "so scoot." He smiled sleepily, turning when he realized we weren't alone. "Eat." I pointed to Emmett, who set the tray down with a disturbingly heavy thump.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, running his hand through his sleep ravaged hair as he stood up from the bed.

As the day progressed, I was moved out of the ICU and into a regular room, which they told me wouldn't be for long. Everyone stopped by, and eventually, I got the whole story. Between Garrett's version, Edward's version, and Lou's version, I was able to piece together what Esme and I didn't know.

Seeing Esme was an emotional reunion. Edward actually left the room because he couldn't take it. But he came back to find us in hysterics over the fact that she'd knocked Carlisle out. And broke her wrist doing it.

I found out that Carlisle and Stephen Harper were both sitting in jail awaiting trial, that the two men, Alan and Nick, were both in there with them, and were testifying against them... well, more against Stephen than Carlisle.

When my dad showed up, he told me how proud he was of me, Edward, and my new friends. How they hadn't given up, but were so worried. He laughed when he told me he'd given Edward a K-9 vest for Maggie so they would let her help.

As night time fell, my Edward sat quietly in the chair, the TV on as background noise. I looked over at him. "I'd tell you to go home, but I think you'd fight me."

He smiled sadly. "It's not home without you there," he said softly, picking on his jeans. "I don't want to. Please don't make me," he whispered, looking up at me. "I'd rather sit all night, right here."

"No, come here," I said, lifting the covers. As he settled in beside me, we both sighed with the contact. "So you really want to get married in my meadow?"

"You heard me?" He smiled, kissing my nose as I nodded. "Yeah. I do. So much."

"Okay," I nodded, smiling against his jaw. The little seventeen-year-old inside of me was dancing around and shaking her butt, squealing a girly squeal of happiness and lovesickness.

He chuckled, looking at my face. "That's the look I've been missing." He pressed his forehead to mine. "You must be feeling better."

"I am," I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

"If that's the case," he said, digging around in his jeans pocket, "then you might want this back." He held up my ring, and I couldn't help the sob that escaped me. I nodded, holding out my hand for him to put it back on. "Never take that off again," he commanded, kissing my fingers and then my nose.

"I won't, I promise," I vowed, running my fingers through his hair. "I know I'm sick, and I know I must smell funny, but I really need a ki-"

I didn't get the word completely out before his lips were on mine. My hand gripped his hair, keeping him to me as his lips were desperate against mine. Something like a sob escaped him as he turned my head to deepen the kiss. As our lips and tongues slipped softly and slowly together, I realized everything I would ever need was sharing a small hospital bed with me. He needed me, and I needed him. Together, we were perfect and whole, and made for each other.

He broke away from my mouth and buried his face in my neck. His breathing was ragged and deep. His hands gripped the sheets my by my hip, and they shook slightly. "I really thought I'd lost you," he mumbled.

"I know."

"I tried to be strong for you. I _tried_." His voice was muffled between my neck and the pillow.

"You were, Edward. You came for me. You're here now. That's everything, baby."

He nodded, placing a long, slow kiss to my ear. "I have that answer you wanted."

"What answer?"

"You told me to think about what I wanted to do – what would make me happy," he said, his face still pressed to my skin.

"Okay. Tell me," I smiled, kissing his jaw.

"We sold Cullen Construction," he said, pulling back to look at me. "We bought Harper Industries from Kate...the true owner...and sold everything...lock, stock and fucking barrel, to Caius' father." He smiled, playing with my ring. "EE Roofing is merging with Alice's Designs." He chuckled. "We're going to specialize in renovations," he beamed.

"Good for you," I giggled. "And music?"

"I'm going to play at _Northern Lights_ on the weekends." His happiness couldn't be contained. "I don't want any more than that. Just the occasional weekend. I know everyone thinks..."

"It doesn't matter what everyone thinks," I smiled, placing my fingers on his sweet lips. "Only what you think."

"And you," he countered, frowning slightly and tracing my eyebrow with his fingertip.

"Maybe," I teased, and he chuckled. "But you mainly." I was so proud of him that I could have busted wide open. "Good for you, Edward."

"I can't wait to get you home," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me and yawning widely. He was so tired.

"Soon, Edward. They said soon."

**A/N... I have to tell you...writing Edward's POV was _killing_ me. Because I knew he would freak out...that he was shattering, despite how hard he was trying not to. That he was convincing himself he was responsible for another loss of life.**

**So...one of you asked how did Harper know about the piano? Bigsby. He was working in the same building as Rose and overheard a conversation. He's a nasty one.**

**Ah...and sweet, sweet revenge. What better way to smack around the jackass that was responsible for everything? Have his wife do it! LOL Not only did she file for divorce, but she sold his company right out from under him. He's now in jail...with _nothing_. And the boys were brilliant for selling to a pissed off Angelo Verducci. Now, everyone is happy. And the two jerks, Stephen and Caius, came out with zero, zip, nada. All a win-win in my book. Don'tcha think?**

**Only three chapters left. Just FYI. For those of you that are interested in the Angel series, it's well under way. _An Angel's Promise_ is probably going to start posting after this one ends. As I normally do for you guys... Just a little taste...it picks up right where _Angel's Embrace _left off. Our vamps are still in London...Hot Doc Edward is still working at the hospital with Carlisle. He and Bella are learning to cope with doing things separately. For those that know me...it's lemony, sarcastic, a little angsty, and a lot of damn fun. There are some new characters...one in particular I have fallen in love with. Some characters will return...ya'll didn't think I wouldn't bring back my Demitri, now...did you? Some characters that were just names in the background will come to the forefront... It's more about Bella and Edward's growing pains, learning to live with their connection and working apart from each other. It's about watching Edward grow as a doctor. And a lot of music, lemons and fun.**

**I hope that announcement made you happy.**

**Thanks for JenRar for her beta skills. She'll be taking _An Angel's Promise _as well. I can't thank her enough.**

**Okay...let's hear the reviews. We still have a few more steps to take before this is over. Not to mention a wedding. So...two more chaps and the epi. Let me hear you...Later.**


	21. Residual Effects

**A/N...You guys seriously rocked that last chapter. That was a lot of reviews. Thank you so very much. Let's keep it going.**

**Time flashes forward a little in this chapter, but I honestly think you can keep up. It's time to see how things are affecting our little family.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Seattle

Residual Effects

BELLA

"I can't believe you fucking bailed him out," Edward growled, shaking his head at his mother.

"I didn't. His lawyers did, Edward," she frowned, looking wounded. "Please don't do this. It's Thanksgiving, sweetie."

I looked between the two of them, and then to Emmett. He winced, shrugged, and shook his head. Neither of us knew what to say. I completely understood where they were both coming from.

"Maggie," Edward snapped, tugging on his leather jacket. "Let's go outside." We all jumped when the back door slammed shut.

"He's not living _here_," Esme said, her voice quivering. "Hell, he's going to be going to prison after his trial anyway..." Her voice trailed off, but I didn't miss the tears that fell from her eyes as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

It sucked. All of it.

Edward's anger towards his father had increased once I had been released from the hospital. Not just increased. It went from a candle flame to a forest fire. And I understood it. His love for me was so fierce, so strong, that even the thought of his own flesh and blood trying to ruin it sent Edward over the edge. And it was the _second_ fucking time Carlisle had done it. In Edward's eyes, his father was dead to him.

But not to Esme.

Esme saw through her husband's faults to see the man she fell in love with, and while none of us could understand how she could even speak to him, much less consider forgiving him, we tried to see her side. As women, Rose, Alice, and I tried to explain it to the guys. Carlisle and Esme were legally separated at this point. She wanted answers, and Carlisle needed to own every moment of his bad behavior – starting with the whole Gwen situation. Or maybe even further back than that.

As we all sat around on Thanksgiving, trying to heal, trying to forget the shit we'd all been through, Esme let it slip that Carlisle was out on bail. Thankfully, Alice, Rose, and Jasper were out looking for a Christmas tree, so it was just me and her two sons.

"Shit," I groaned, my head falling back to the sofa. I loved Esme and Edward both madly, but he was killing me with his temper.

Emmett stood up, patting my leg and whispering, "I'll get her. You go get him."

I nodded, tugged on my jacket and scarf, and left out the back door. It wasn't hard to find him. There was a beautiful layer of snow covering the Cullen backyard. His shuffling footprints jutted off towards the area that he liked to escape to with Maggie. There was enough room for them to play fetch.

I saw him leaning against the trunk of a tree, a cigarette hanging haphazardly out the corner of his mouth. His face was set, his jaw tight as he crossed one leg over the other. If he wasn't so damn angry, I would have kissed him like mad up against that tree for looking so sexy. Maggie was rolling in the fresh snow like it was the best feeling ever.

"Don't," he frowned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you, now?" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "And just when did you learn to read minds, Mr. Cullen?"

He rolled his eyes belligerently. "You're gonna say that I'm acting like an ass. I know. And that she's my mother and I should...fuck," he growled, shoving his hand through his hair. "I know!"

"Actually, I wasn't," I said softly, smiling when his gaze locked with mine. "You have every right to be angry, Edward. I can't fault you that." His eyes softened just a little. "But I really, _really_ wish you wouldn't take it out on everyone."

He nodded, turning to watch Maggie chase something through the snow. She pounced like a fox, landing with her front paws. We both smiled and shook our heads.

"You can't blame her for wanting answers, baby," I said, tugging on gloves. Ever since I'd been sick, I was sensitive to the temperature. "He's not staying with her. He's not coming back here. She's a grown woman, having raised two boys, and put up with a ton of shit in the process. She deserves the right to ask him what the fuck happened."

I pulled out Maggie's ball from my jacket pocket, and she immediately went into overdrive. I threw it, shaking my head as she bounced through the snow to get to it.

"No one, and I mean no one, Edward, says that you have to see him or talk to him," I said, turning to face him. He nodded, his eyes on his hands. "I wouldn't _dare_ ask that of you." I studied his face, and knew he was avoiding my gaze on purpose. "What I am asking of you is to have faith in your mother to weigh all of the facts of this thing. He's going to prison, honey. This is temporary freedom for him.

"People make mistakes, Edward. We're human, and it happens all the time. You've made your share of them," I snapped, finally getting his fiery gaze to lock with mine. "What if I hadn't listened? What if I hadn't let you explain?" He was pissed now. His mouth was in a tight line; his eyes were almost black. "Be mad at me all you want. I love you, but you're letting this get out of hand. Stay mad at your dad, but let other's make decisions for themselves."

I turned to walk away, but he exploded behind me.

"I could have fucking lost you both!"

"I know that," I said, spinning to look at him, "but you didn't."

"Would _you_ see him?" he sneered, pointing to me and pushing away from the tree.

"Hell no," I said adamantly, shaking my head. "But that's _my_ decision to make. You mother wants fucking answers, Edward. Let her ask them. And he needs to face every fuck up he's made." I scowled, hating that we were fighting over this. "She may come to realize in the end that he's a jackass, and then not have anything else to do with him."

I didn't want to fight. I turned to leave him to his brooding.

"Bella, wait," he yelled.

"No," I huffed, but turned around anyway. "I'm tired of seeing you angry. You could have lost us, but you didn't. We both love you. We both want you to be happy, but instead, you're dwelling on what might have happened. It. Didn't. Happen. We're right here. Please cherish that and stop fighting with us. It's fucking Thanksgiving. Try to see the irony here."

On that, I spun and left him. By the time I walked back in, the others were back with the tree.

"I wanted the Charlie Brown tree, but Jasper said no," Alice pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "It was sad and needed a home."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. I laughed to myself, watching the people who had come to mean more to me than family.

"How is he?" Esme whispered in my ear. I shrugged, looking at her with an expression both of us had learn to read from each other. It basically said, _It's Edward. What can you do? We love him anyway._

"That was a sad excuse for a tree," Jasper snorted, looking up at Emmett's amused face. "You should have seen it. It was like a stick with a few needles on it."

Esme and I both giggled as we leaned in the doorway listening to them.

"I may have lost my husband," she snorted, "but I gained more children." She smiled widely, looking over at me. "Four more...well, five, if you count Maggie."

"We like to think ourselves a fair trade," I teased, kissing her cheek.

"More than fair," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder as the activity in the living room just grew more and more hilarious.

"Damn, Alice," Rose huffed. "Wait. Let Emmett put the star on."

Alice was jumping into action with the lights, tinsel, and decorations. I saw a slight sadness in Alice's eyes when she locked gazes with Jasper.

"You know," I whispered. "I don't think Alice and Jasper have seen many family holidays."

"I don't think so either," she agreed, "so we'll make this big, huh?"

"How big?" we heard behind us, and then turned.

"Huge," Esme huffed, raising an eyebrow at Edward and folding her arms across her chest. She was daring him to argue. He chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," he winced, looking away. "I'm...scared it will happen again. I'm sorry – to both of you." We wrapped him up in a hug between us. "I won't see him, Mom. But you deserve to know..."

"Thank you," she whispered, and he kissed the top of both of our heads.

"Why isn't the parade on?" Emmett pouted, sticking the star on top of the tree. "The fucking parade should be on. It's not Thanksgiving without that, football, and too much mashed potatoes."

"What?" I snorted, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he grinned, nodding like a child. "That's how I think of it."

"And a fire," Esme added, nudging Edward to go light one.

"And stealing pieces of turkey," Edward chuckled, snagging a piece before Esme could smack his hand.

"And candles," Rose smiled, walking to the table and lighting the centerpiece.

"Popcorn," Alice beamed, starting the string for the garland.

"Carols," Jasper smiled, pulling out the guitar that I hadn't seen since the AT.

"And pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and..." Emmett gushed, practically drooling and causing the whole house to laugh.

"And family," I whispered, looking out the door and seeing Charlie's and Garrett's cars pull up. "Yeah, definitely family," I smiled, locking eyes with Edward from across the room.

He mouthed, "I love you," his face completely repentant. I smiled at him and went to open the door.

OoOoOo

"What time are we due over there tomorrow?" I whispered in Edward's ear, licking up the shell of it.

"Morning, early," he grunted out, gripping my ass and pulling me up higher on top of him. "Mom wanted us to spend the night...oh fuck, baby, right there..." he growled, his hips undulating underneath me as I bit and licked the sweet skin of his neck to his jaw. "But I wanted you to myself on...damn, shit...Christmas Eve." I smiled against his neck as the word "eve" came out in two syllables, flicking my tongue out and pulling his earlobe into my mouth.

We had been watching some holiday movie on the couch, but I couldn't resist the feel of his hands resting on my thigh. Though, I knew he was doing it on purpose.

"And just what did you plan on tonight?" I crooned, slipping my hands under his thermal shirt and reveling in every muscle, every dip.

"Fucking you senseless," he growled, grabbing my face and pulling my mouth to his. His words were rough, but his mouth, his actions were sensual, slow, and he felt so good. He sat up, keeping me in his lap, straddling his thighs, but our blanket fell away.

His hand slipped slowly up into my hair, holding it away from my face as his other hand traveled all over me. It slipped underneath his t-shirt that I was wearing, cupping my breast. We both moaned, turning our heads, our tongues slipping together. Our lips brushed over and around as we relished the taste of each other.

"Senseless, huh?" I panted, rolling my hips over his now prominent erection.

"Hell, yes," he groaned, letting my hair go and gripping my hips to still me.

"Do I lose one IQ point for every orgasm, Edward?" I teased, nipping at his scruffy jaw.

"If that were the case, you'd long be useless," he chuckled darkly, pushing the t-shirt up my body.

"So very true," I giggled, raising my hands above my head as he tugged my shirt off and left me completely bare in his lap. "I'd be just a blob of flesh. But a very satisfied one," I laughed, my head falling back. He chuckled, placing kisses to my exposed neck as his hand held my back.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pushed him back. He left his hands on my hips as I looked down at him. "Your turn, mister," I panted, pulling at his shirt. He was just delicious as every muscle rolled under my fingertips when he tugged his shirt off. I took him in – forever sex-messy hair, toned chest and abs, stunning broad shoulders, and a tempting gaze as he looked up at me through his long eyelashes with piercing green eyes – all sitting there in nothing but black jeans underneath me.

"God, I could just eat you," I growled, pressing back into him and gasping at the feel of skin on skin.

"And I have every intention of letting you," he crooned against my lips, "but you first."

I think I whimpered, but I wasn't sure. In fact, his tongue circling my old alarm-scar just behind my ear was just about to drive me just this shy of incoherency. So much for my IQ. My girly parts twitched when his deep moan rumbled softly in my ear.

He rolled us, setting me on the seat of the sofa and slipping off to the floor. He knelt in front of me, his eyes dark, his tongue snaking out along his bottom lip. I smiled as I watched the lights of our small Christmas tree and the TV reflect off of his skin. Gripping underneath my knees, he jerked me to the edge of the sofa. His smirk was my undoing – he was so sexy, so fucking deadly that I writhed with want.

"Edward," I pleaded.

"Shh," he said, ghosting his lips from the inside of my knee to the inside of my thigh. Spreading me open with his hands, he groaned. His brow furrowed as he leaned in, swiping his tongue through my wet heat, his eyes never breaking from mine.

He knew every reaction I would make to his actions. With every open mouth kiss to my core, I would cry out his name. With every suckle of my sensitive clit, I would writhe and grind against his face. When he slipped his long, knowing finger inside, he got the true reaction he always waited for before letting me come around him.

"More, baby," I cried, panting as I gripped the edge of the sofa. "Please."

He smiled against my skin, added a second finger, and sucked my swollen bundle into his mouth. My head fell back as I writhed, my coil tightening as I got closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, baby," he breathed against me, the warmth of his breath causing my whole body to jerk. But when his stubble scraped sweetly against the inside of my thigh – again, on purpose – I shattered.

"Fuck," I shuddered, from cold and spasms.

"Cold, love?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

I leaned forward, undoing the front of his jeans. "Sit," I shivered, pointing to the couch. He shirked out of his jeans and sat. I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me, crawling onto his lap.

"Baby, I can turn on the firepl..."

"No," I smiled, silencing him with a kiss. "You're warm enough. Make love to me, Edward." I wrapped the blanket around the both of us as he lifted me up and down over him.

He held me close, saying the most beautiful things as he kissed me sweetly, passionately, sensually. Resting my elbows on his shoulders, I let him guide me up and down over him. He never took his eyes from mine as we pressed our foreheads together, trying to absorb each other.

"Say it, baby."

"I love you, Edward," I said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with my love for him. "So much."

"Me, too, love," he nodded against my brow.

I felt like we were in some sort of protective bubble, a world all our own as we lost ourselves wrapped up in the blanket. My skin became over sensitive, feeling skin and blanket and hands. My mouth hung open as I rolled my hips over him, causing the most beautiful of sounds to rush from him. Still his eyes were locked onto mine. My breath caught as his hands grasped and squeezed my ass, pulling me and grinding me against him.

My hands were splayed on his back, my right hand on the scar of his shoulder blade. I couldn't help it, because that scar represented his survival. That scar meant he was mine, that he'd lived to meet me. And it represented that there were no boundaries between us anymore. I didn't know if he knew I would touch it on purpose, but I'm sure he would understand why I did. He was nothing if not possessive of my own sets of scars.

I watched his face as he came closer and closer to release. His face was stunning, dark and completely sexy. His eyes were deep green and heavy-lidded, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at me as if I would evaporate. And then I watched as lust gave way to love, and then to something completely different. Fear.

"I'm right here, Edward," I said, grabbing his face. "Feel me. Hear me. I'm okay, baby."

"I can't...I need...I don't want to lose you again," he gasped, rolling us so that I was pressed under him, my legs automatically wrapping around him.

"Edward," I said, pulling his forehead back to mine. "Watch me, watch me love you. I'm right here."

"Bella," he breathed, his brow furrowed, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Come for me again, baby."

He lifted my leg, letting it rest in the crook of his arm. Swiveling his hips just right, rolling them against mine, he hit me perfectly, causing my head to fall back, my body to clench around him. A tear slipped from my eye as I watched him come undone in my arms. He looked shattered, wrecked as he panted above me. His eyes hadn't left mine, nor had his forehead.

The wreck that originally plagued Edward had now been replaced with my kidnapping and my time spent in the hospital. Though his dreams weren't too many, he would occasionally let that darkness in.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes filling with remorse before he closed them slowly. "I love you, and I need you too much."

"And I love you the same, Edward." I pulled his head to my chest, running my fingers through his hair. "I want you to do something for me," I spoke against his hair.

He lifted his head, studying my face. "Anything."

"Good. I want you to start seeing someone – someone professional you can talk to."

"Bella..." He shook his head once.

"I want you. I love you. And I think someone besides me can help you." I tilted my head at him. He wasn't mad, just contemplative. "You've had two really big traumas in your life, my love. I'll go with you. I could probably use therapy myself." I shrugged one shoulder.

He was so quiet that I thought he might be ignoring me, but instead, he nodded. "Okay. And you'll go with me?"

"If you want me there, yes."

"Okay," he nodded.

"We're getting married this spring, baby. I want you happy, whole, and stupidly blissful when we do that," I teased, kissing his nose. He chuckled, nodding and kissing my nose back.

"You make me all of those things," he said, tilting his head at me. His face was nothing but sincerity.

"I know," I smiled. "I'm quite proud of that." He chuckled again, shaking his head at me. "But you're afraid something will happen to me again, and while that's not an irrational fear...it's plaguing you terribly."

"Okay," he nodded again, his face a little more determined. "I'll do it. You're probably right, love. While I can see you and hold you, I still think you could be ripped from me. My mind knows one thing, my heart is terrified of something else."

"Thank you," I smiled through tears.

"No, love. Thank _you_. And Merry Christmas."

EDWARD

"Khakis?" Rose shrieked from the other room. "Bells, are you nuts?"

"No," Bella laughed. "We're getting married in a meadow, Rosie. A tux seems stupid."

I chuckled, shaking my head. This was not the first time this argument had exploded around me. We were about two months away from the wedding in April, and the girls were trying to organize. Normally, I tried to stay low and quiet like a church mouse, but Bella had come home from our therapy a little emotionally raw, so I was keeping an ear out. She had ended up discussing her mother, and the therapist suggested that we go separately every now and then. Bella was torn. She wanted to go with me, but I had to admit, the privacy was sometimes comforting.

As I sat on the sofa trying to work on the journal that the therapist was making me keep, I listened to the girls argue from the next room. Why were weddings such a huge deal when it came to planning them? All I wanted was Bella to be my wife, so everything else was inconsequential.

"Rose, it isn't a bad idea," Alice countered. "It could be really cute."

Poor Alice always got caught between the two bolder and more verbal of the three girls. All she wanted was for everyone to get along. And for that, I adored the little munchkin. If Emmett had found a little sister in Bella, then I had found mine in Alice. We were kindred spirits of sorts. If I was down, there was no staying that way if Alice was around. She just didn't allow it. And it wasn't like she tried; she just radiated an emotion that everything was fine.

"I don't want formal," Bella pouted, but her voice alerted me to her emotional state. She hadn't mellowed out from our session. "I'm not formal. Edward's not formal. How we _met_ wasn't formal."

There was too much emotion coming through on that last sentence. I stood up from the sofa and leaned in the doorway of Bella's office – or "Wedding Central" as the guys and I had dubbed it.

Alice locked eyes with me and stood up. "Okay, so we can do the Calvin Klein thing," she smirked, shrugging her tiny shoulder. "It sounds kinda neat. Khaki shorts and clean, white t-shirts for the guys...Soft, flowy sundresses for us. It's easy and really sweet for _outside_..._in the Spring_...and in a _meadow_." I almost laughed at her as she raised an eyebrow at Rose.

Bella wanted to recreate our experience on the AT. And she was right. We weren't formal people.

"Yeah, but..." Rose caught sight of me in the doorway. "Edward, don't you see the need for _something_ dressy?"

"I want what she wants." I chuckled at Bella's smug grin and Rose's exasperated sigh and eye roll. "Normally, yeah weddings are formal. Tuxes and puffy white dresses are what I always thought I'd have."

Bella's face fell, and I knew right then that if I had said that was what I wanted, she'd give it to me.

"What do you want, sweetheart? Do you want simple like the way we met?" I asked, and she nodded slowly. "You want to prove to God and everyone that fate works everywhere, even in the middle of the forest?" She smiled softly, her brow wrinkling slightly. "You want to prove to everyone that you don't need expensive dates or dinners and movies to get to know someone? That s'mores and campfires work just as well?"

"Yeah," she said softly, nodding again. The tension started to leave Bella's face, but I was trying to make a point to Rose.

"And how talking under the stars or as the sun rises beats email and text messages any day?" She nodded again, biting that beautiful bottom lip of hers. "And everyone should know that confessions of love mean just as much whether they're said in a big church wearing a tux, or in a secret meadow in shorts, or even under a tree in the rain. Don't you think, love?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her in reminder of our outburst of love and the first time we said the three most important words.

"Yeah," she giggled, making Alice crack into laughter as she watched the two of us.

"Good," I smiled, turning to Rose. "Then I want what she wants, because she's right."

"That should be in your vows, you silly ass," Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Okay, whatever...I get it. Now out," she pointed to me with a smirk. I winked at my Bella and left the room with a laugh.

OoOoOo

"So...how's this gonna work?" Emmett asked as we walked through the mall. "We're meeting you in Anchorage?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "We'll stay the first week by ourselves, and meet up with you guys for a few more weeks."

"That actually works out," Jasper nodded with a smile. "We can finish up the rec center in La Push after you leave. We'll be free and clear until we all get back."

We turned into the Old Navy, and Emmett laughed. "I just love Belly for this. Not to have to wear a monkey suit? That just fucking rocks!"

"No shit, man," Jasper chuckled.

We were a month away from the wedding, and it couldn't get here quick enough. It had been a hard winter, and I was ready for a fresh start.

Between Stephen Harper, the kidnappers, and my father's trials, Bella's and my mother's testimonies, therapy with and without Bella, and starting a whole new concept for our company, I was fucking fried. Watching my mother's and Bella's tearful recount on the stand was just about my undoing. And they had to do it three damn times. By the third time, I was just about to kidnap them myself and hide them until it was all over.

My father, who I still had yet to speak to since the night we found Bella in that warehouse, had been sentenced to five years. He'd only been charged with accessory to kidnapping, a Federal offense. I'd scoffed as he was sent to some white-collar prison down state. Whether my mother got her answers from him, I didn't know. She kept their conversations close to her. But I did notice that while he was out on bail, he never once came to the house.

Stephen Harper was charged with more. He was charged with kidnapping, since he hired the two men, conspiracy to commit fraud, as he was trying to sell a company that wasn't his but his wife's, and attempted manslaughter. The manslaughter charge was due to Bella's illness, but since he wasn't aware that she was sick when he ordered her kidnapping, attempted murder didn't stick. There were a slew of other charges that, thanks Nick Bigsby's testimony, earned Harper fifteen years. He wasn't as lucky to get the white-collar prison. Emmett and Jasper were both hoping he had a girlfriend named Bubba by now. In fact, they went out and rented _Shawshank Redemption_ just for celebratory purposes.

Both Bella and my mother had testified that Alan Davies was kind and seemed to not want to go through with the demands of Nick Bigsby, and therefore, he'd received a lesser sentence. My mother said if it weren't for Alan bringing water and extra blankets, Bella would not have made it. Alan only followed through because Harper had threatened Ariana's life once he discovered she worked for Cullen Construction. He was in love with her and only did it to protect her. That point alone changed my mind about the man. I would have done the same thing.

Nick Bigsby was wanted in three other states for various things, from robbery to assault. He wouldn't be seeing the outside of the jail for a very long time. And that was a good thing, because I'm not sure who of all of us would want to get to him quicker – me, Emmett, Bella, or Maggie.

Angelo Verducci took great joy in sending his son, Caius, back to Italy with nothing. All of our employees were offered the chance to keep their jobs, but three chose to follow me and Emmett – Carolyn, Ariana, and Lou – the latter of which was just about to retire anyway. The two ladies run our office, and they do a fantastic job.

"Eddie," Emmett snapped, looking at me like I was crazy. "Your phone, dude. Come back to earth."

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling my phone out. "Yeah, Carrie."

"Edward, I just wanted to let you know that permit came back. You guys are clear to go back to La Push as of tomorrow," she said, and I could hear her typing away in the background.

"Thanks, that's good news. Anything else?"

"Yes, Kate called and said that she's sending a few clients our way," she added. And just before I was going to say something, she continued, "And don't worry, she already told them you guys would be closed down for three weeks."

"You're the best, Carolyn, seriously," I chuckled.

"You just get yourself married to that woman. She keeps you in line."

"That she really does. And without shame, too," I laughed.

"She gives lessons on it when you're not looking," Carolyn teased, and I snorted, not doubting it for a second. "Oh, and can you stop by the printers on your way in tomorrow? The business cards and letterhead are ready. I'll meet you guys at the trailer."

"Sure, no problem. Call if you need anything." I ended the call and looked up to see the guys pulling shorts down from the racks. "The permits are in. We're good to go back tomorrow."

"Good," Jasper nodded. "Cargo or not?" He asked, holding up two types of shorts and looking at Emmett and me.

"Belly said whatever looked good, but that they all had to be the same," Emmett chuckled, shrugging. "And clean white sneakers, too."

"See?" Jasper laughed, "This rocks. We can use this shit later. You can't use a tux later. Ever. Now I know why we haven't set a date. Alice will totally want the fairytale shit."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Bella says _fairytale_ is in the eye of the beholder."

"Whatever," Jasper smiled. "She's practical...and I just freaking love her for it."

"No kidding," Emmett nodded like a child. "Let's get this shit over with, huh? I'm starving, and the girls promised pizza tonight."

"Okay, okay. Pick and let's go."

BELLA

"I really like this whole job site thing better than the office," Alice rambled from the backseat as we crossed over into La Push. "Jasper is so much happier." Maggie sighed a contented sigh as Alice scratched behind her ear.

"Emmett, too," Rose nodded. "I think it has to do with getting out from under Carlisle. But it's Edward I've noticed the biggest change in."

"You have no idea," I chuckled. "He hated..._hated_...working in that office. He was miserable. He's way too happy outside now."

"Speaking of Carlisle..." Alice winced.

"He's writing to Esme now," Rose growled. "Both boys choose to ignore that fact, but I think they feel a touch betrayed."

"Edward won't talk about him. Period." I frowned, turning into the parking lot of the rec center. I parked in front of the construction trailer. "Esme told me that she's asked Carlisle about everything...his treatment of Edward, his betrayal to Caius...all of it. Apparently, it stems from Edward's relationship with Garrett."

"What?" Rose and Alice both gasped.

"Yeah," I nodded. "When he was really young, Garrett would take the all the kids out for the day. Emmett's personality was fine, but Carlisle saw Edward's connection with Garrett as a threat. Like he liked Garrett better. Really, I just think Garrett was probably easier for Edward to be around...just knowing his personality."

"Insecure fool," Rose scoffed. "And the fact that Garrett was a Federal Agent probably didn't help matters. That just made him all the more glorious, right?" she asked, getting out of the car.

"Right," I nodded again. "I guess there was some project in school...and the boys were supposed to write a report on a hero. Edward went to work with Garrett." I grimaced, shrugging.

"Oh damn," Alice frowned. "Nothing says you suck more than admitting to the world that your dad isn't exactly your hero."

"Yeah, but when you're a kid, an FBI agent is the shit," Rose chuckled. "Edward insulted his dad just by going with his gut on what would be more exciting."

"And Carlisle's an ass for taking it personally," I snorted, rolling my eyes and opening the door to the trailer.

We walked in to see both Ariana and Carolyn plastered to the window. They jumped and turned around, both red faced.

"You're so busted," Rose chuckled, running to the window. "Oh my damn," she breathed.

"Look, I'm a hot blooded, American woman," Carolyn laughed. "I can't _not_ look at that."

"No shit," Ariana mumbled, still blushing.

"Oh, this should be outstanding," I laughed, looking out the window. "Oh God..."

It was the best view. Ever.

All three boys were stripped down to their waists. Their shorts hung low on their hips as they worked. Sweat dripped down their faces, chests, and backs. Jasper was on the ground, loading up the pulley system with a load of tiles, Emmett was hunched over with a nail gun, securing tiles into place, and Edward was pulling on the rope to bring the load up to the roof. It was fucking Heaven.

I licked my lips as every muscle – muscles I didn't even know he had – shifted and rolled under his sweat-flushed skin. He laughed at whatever Jasper had said to him from down below, and Emmett joined in, standing up straight. He looked like an Adonis.

Rose looked over at me wide-eyed, but it was Alice that was stuck in a state of open mouth shock. She huffed a laugh when Carolyn reached over and closed it for her. "It's okay to drool, Alice," she laughed.

"And you're marrying that in a month," Ariana teased with a laugh, nudging me with her shoulder. Though she found my Edward to be attractive, she really missed Alan. She visited him often, and they wrote to each other daily.

"Mmm, yeah," I smiled and nodded, biting my bottom lip as Edward picked up a stack of tiles and lugged them to the other side of the roof. "But I so have to see that up close," I giggled, turning and running for the door.

"No shit! Wait up," Alice laughed as we practically fell out of the trailer, Maggie included. Of course, we slowed down to a nonchalant walk by the time we reached the rec center.

"Hello, ladies. What brings you over here?" Jasper smiled, leaning on the truck with a bottle of water in his hands. He chugged the whole thing, tossing the bottle back into the bed of the truck. "Guys, take a break," he yelled up to the roof.

"'Kay," they both answered, climbing down the ladder. Edward snatched his t-shirt off of the top of a box and wiped his face with it, hanging it around his neck instead of putting it on. But it was the beautiful smile that broke out on his face that just completed his look.

"Hey, my girls," he grinned, kissing my forehead and getting kisses from Maggie. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in Forks, so we thought we'd come by," I smiled, trying my damnedest not to reach out and touch in front of the boys. It was almost impossible. Well, until he grabbed a bottle of water and tipped it back. Watching his throat move with every swallow was just about my undoing. I wanted to lick him from the top of his shorts to the tip of his chin. Repeatedly.

"Seeing Charlie?" Emmett asked, wiping his face. Yeah, this was bad. Really bad. We were just shameless. Rose's eyes were glassy as she looked at him, and Alice had yet to even speak.

"No, Newton's Sporting Goods," I shook my head.

Edward's head snapped up quickly. "As in Mike Newton?"

No, he wasn't going jealous and possessive while standing there in that state. I wouldn't survive it; _he_ wouldn't survive it. I would attack him where he stood. "His parents, Edward," I smirked, shaking my head to clear it. "Relax. They're nice people. We were getting stuff for Alaska, baby."

"Yeah," he smiled, "like what?"

"Just some new stuff. Don't you trust me, Cullen?" I teased. "Damn." He chuckled, nodded, and kissed my head before lighting up a cigarette.

"So how _is_ Mikey?" Emmett chuckled.

"Besides still in Florida?" I laughed, turning to Edward. "And alligator free, I might add." His wicked smile was hilarious. "Guess who moved down there with him?"

"Jessica," they all called out.

"Yeah, she's in the third grade now," I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Dammit, Bella," Rose laughed.

"She's twenty," Alice snorted.

"Damn, that's a shame," Jasper snickered, shaking his head. "She's probably an all right girl that just got caught up in some shit."

"No devil's advocate. I'll tell you when to stop hating someone," I poked a finger into his chest. "Jessica is the enemy."

"Yes, ma'am," he winked. "So let's grab lunch."

"Yeah, sure," Rose and Alice nodded.

"That would be great, but I need to talk to you first, Edward," I smiled, but was dreading what I had to do.

"Okay," he smiled, reaching for my hand and Maggie's leash. We walked away from everyone and across the street to First Beach. He let go of Maggie's leash so that she could frolic about in the sand. "Sit with me, beautiful." We sat down on a driftwood log, and I looked up at him. "What?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I leaned in and kissed him softly, then smiled, licking my lips. "Salty," I giggled. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"The suspense, love...it's killing me."

"I didn't say anything to them, because it's completely up to you, Edward," I frowned, biting my bottom lip. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans. "This came in the mail this morning." I handed over the letter that was really the reason I'd driven to his job site. "Your dad wrote you."

His features darkened. "I don't want it. I don't care what he has to say, Bella."

"I know that," I said, standing up and stepping between his legs. "But I don't want the responsibility of it, so you take it. Read it. Burn it. But it's up to you, okay? You knew this was coming. Even Dr. Owens said so." He nodded, his fingers taking the folded letter at the corner like it was contaminated. He set it down on his lap and looked up at me. "I know, baby. And I don't blame you for any decision you make with that." I leaned in and kissed his forehead, brushing his sweat-dampened hair off his brow.

"You read it," he frowned.

"Are you sure?" I grimaced, not really wanting to know.

"Yes," he said, handing it back to me and pulling me to his lap. He rested his forehead to my shoulder as I ripped open the envelope. I read to myself first. If it was going to hurt him, it was going in the ocean. Plain and simple.

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know if you'll see this, or just throw it away when it arrives, but I have to try. Your mother says I'm an insecure, irresponsible, ego-maniacal, manipulative, meddling jackass. I'm sure there are more words, but you get the idea that she hates me. She hates me because of all the things I've done and can't take back, son. And it took losing everything and sitting in a small room all alone to realize it._

_Your mother was the best thing that ever happened to __me, and__ I messed it up. I let my pride and my insecurities and my lust for money destroy that original, perfect love that I had found._

_She placed herself in front of you for protection more times than I could __count, and__ I still tried to destroy you. __See, it__ wasn't even about you. It was about me. I was jealous, Edward. When you were born, I couldn't have been happier. I had two perfectly healthy sons. And the older you got, the more loved you were by everyone around you. Hell, I think even your mother loves you best. Just don't tell Emmett, because he's teased you about it your whole life._

_I saw in you what I should have been – strong, fiercely protective, yet gentle and caring. Those last two traits seemed weak to me. I thought that you would be run over in the real world, so I tried to change you. I was a fool, son._

_I know by now your wedding must be close, and now I'm sick that I can't witness it. I should have been happy for you, but I wasn't. I saw Bella as a threat, not as the boost you needed to become what you should have been all along – a good man._

_I'm sorry that I didn't protect you, that I never put you first. I'm sorry that I didn't see that what you had found in Bella, was what I had once with your mother. I'm sorry for Gwen – you'll never know how that wreck haunts me. And I'm sorry that you hate me, though I can most certainly __understand __why._

_Bella is strong and loves you like a lioness, Edward. She doesn't back down when threatened, she's extremely intelligent, and I hope that she can forgive an old fool some day. She has more faith in you than anything I've ever seen. Hold her, protect her, and always ask her opinion on __**everything**__,_ _because women are always going to make us see another side to every situation. Don't do what I did. Don't become lazy with your love. Don't assume that they will always be there for you, because sometimes there are some mistakes that just cannot be forgiven._

_And, Edward, when you have children, let them be what they want. Let them be what that perfect mixture of you and Bella makes them, that perfect blend that makes them unique and special. Let them just __**be**__. And for God sakes, I hope that you teach them piano. You have no idea the talent you have, my son. I'm sorry I never told you._

_I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the deal you made for Cullen Construction. I'm glad you were able to shed the last of something that once was a dream and later became a burden. I'm proud of you and Emmett for starting something new and only yours. And I'm proud that you're not afraid to consider friends more than friends, but family._

_I hope that one __day, you__ let me grovel and beg for your forgiveness, __but again, I__ understand if you don't. I wish you nothing but happiness in your __marriage, and__ a life of love and friendship. I hope that at least you read this and know that my regrets run __deep; blood__ and bone deep. I will never be able to take back the things I've done and said. But please know that I am truly sorry._

_Dad_

"Do you want me to read it to you?" I asked softly, and he nodded against my shoulder. And I did. It was the single hardest thing I'd ever done. I wanted to spare him the heartache, but wanted him to hear the remorse. I wanted him to be able to make a smart, clean decision concerning his father, having now heard his father's side.

Tears soaked the sleeve of my shirt and down my arm. He didn't lift his gaze, but wrapped his arms around me tightly. I pressed my nose to his hair, breathing deep the smell of salt, sweat, sunshine, and just Edward.

"What do I do about that?" he asked, his voice muffled against my shoulder.

"I honestly don't know, baby," I sighed, closing my eyes. "No one says you have to have an answer right now." I put my hands on each side of his face, lifting it so I could look into his eyes. He looked wrecked. "Take your time. Talk to your mother. Bring this letter to Dr. Owens." I picked up a corner of his t-shirt that was still slung around his neck and wiped his face. "I can't tell you what to do, because I really don't know. Maybe I need to let it sink in myself. You know?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. If I thought the letter would leave my Edward brooding, I was sorely mistaken. There was a brightness in his eyes, a lift in his demeanor. He had finally heard every side. I didn't know if it was a bit of closure for him, or that he finally heard the words his father should have said to him his whole life, but he nodded again and took the letter from me. He folded it neatly and shoved it into his back pocket. I never saw it again after that.

He didn't move from the log, but locked eyes with me. He didn't even need to say it.

"I love you, too, Edward," I smiled, kissing his lips that had lifted into a sweet, soft smile. "Do you want to join them for lunch, or do you want time?"

"Lunch," he nodded, his brow furrowing a little. "Um, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," he smiled, tilting his head at me. "For never running away. For always knowing what I need. For just loving me."

"Gosh," I chuckled, "and that's the easy parts." He snorted into a deep laugh, kissing my cheek loudly.

"Come on, beautiful," he smiled, setting me on my feet. He stood up, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head. "Let's meet Charlie at the diner," he smiled, calling for Maggie over his shoulder.

"Sure, let me call him," I said, taking his hand in mine and pulling out my phone with the other.

As we walked back towards the rec center, I took a deep breath and thought back to when I'd first met Edward. I reveled in the progress we had made, the things we had been through, and the love that never wavered through any of it. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for my wedding.

* * *

**A/N...So everyone went to prison. Stephen, Carlisle, Nick and Alan...all went to prison. Mind you, Carlisle got the easiest sentence, but he only requested the kidnapping, it was the others that actually went through with it.**

**And he wrote Edward. It was coming, you probably guessed that it would happen. I suppose the question is...will Edward write back? Forgive him? Go see him? **

**Mmm...and construction Edward, Emmett and Jasper...that's just all kinds of yummy right there...I don't even need to explain it either...**

**So, yeah...the wedding and honeymoon is the next chapter...and then the epilogue...I know you're hating it and loving it, because you don't want it to end, but you just gotta know what happens. LOL it's always the dilemma with a story, huh?**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me...always a big help.**

**Okay...review...let me know what you think Edward will do...and how you think the wedding will turn out the way Bella wanted it...Let me hear you...Later...**


	22. More Than Just Fate

**A/N...Okay...just want to apologize up front that my posting schedule will be odd for this and the last chapter. My laptop is having issues, but I should be up and running for the last chapter by the weekend. AND that will include the first chapter of the third in the Angel series as well – _An Angel's Promise._**

**As promised...the wedding and honeymoon.**

**Oh and one thing...I love the emotional reactions I've been receiving lately. It's interesting what pushes your boundaries. If something offends, causes laughter, tears and smiles, then I've apparently done my job. Just because something is written, isn't always MY opinion, it would be the opinion of my characters. Don'tcha think?**

**Ok, last true chapter of _Nature of Love_, and then the epilogue...it's been an amazing trip with all of you, and I totally look forward to seeing most of you, if not all of you during AP.**

**On with it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Forks

More Than Just Fate

BELLA

"_Oh, Isabella," my mother scoffed at me. "I don't know why you read those romances, they just don't exist. Mr. Right will always have something wrong with him."_

"_That's not true," I huffed, folding my legs under myself on my bed. "You just have to look in the right places." I smiled, knowing she'd catch on that I disapproved of her hanging out in bars and clubs. She brought home a different man just about weekly, the latest of which wasn't so bad. As long as he stayed out of my room. It was the guy she kept on the side that I despised._

"_Women like us have to settle for who can take care of us," she reasoned, walking around my room and touching my things, a habit of hers I hated, because when she got pissed, she'd break whatever I valued most at the time._

"_Like you," I corrected with a frown. "Just you. Not me. Ever. I won't settle. I only want good and sweet and kind. He'll be perfect and funny. He'll like being outdoors like me. And he'll love me like crazy and tell me every day. And he'll be handsome – like Wesley or Prince Charming."_

_Her laugh was deep, almost maniacal, showing how bitter to life she really had become. "Let me tell you something, Bells," she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Once Prince Charming __has__ nailed you, he won't want you anymore. Men only want one thing, so give it to them. If you give it to them good enough, sometimes they keep you around a while."_

"_Unless you leave them," I mumbled with an eye roll._

"_You father was never __home, and__ left me to take care of you all day in the most boring of towns," she huffed, clearly halfway into her drinking for the day._

"_Daddy is a good man," I snapped, throwing my book down on the bed. "You were the one that just didn't know what to do with goodness. Believe me, when goodness comes my way, I'll not only recognize it, but I'll hold onto it forever. I refuse to end up like you."_

_She drew her hand back and let it fly across my face. "You know nothing at sixteen. Come back to me in ten or fifteen years when life has had a chance to kick that stupidity out of you."_

"Bells," Rose whispered, nudging my shoulder. "You ready, sweetie?" Her brow furrowed as she watched me shudder even in the warm sunshine in Charlie's front yard.

"You okay?" Alice asked, and Charlie turned around with concern.

"Yeah," I huffed a laugh. "I was just thinking about the last conversation I had with my mother."

"Oh, Bella," Charlie and Rose shook their heads.

"No," I smiled sadly, "I had forgotten it until just now. She was making fun of my romance books, telling me that those men didn't exist, but I argued with her." I snickered softly to myself. "The guy...the man I described to her...the one I told her I would end up with..."

"It's time," Jasper whispered from the end of the path.

"Let's go, Belly," Rose smirked, kissing my cheek.

Charlie took my hand and put it on his arm as we watched Alice walk away towards my meadow, followed by Rose. "What, Bells? Finish..."

"Daddy, I ended up with exactly who I told her I would," I beamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm glad, pumpkin," he smiled, wiping my tears away. "I'm really glad. Edward's a good man."

My meadow looked like a dream. I had no idea how Charlie pulled it off, because he didn't own the little piece of land that was just outside his backdoor.

There was a sweet haze of warmth and pollen, and those little fluffy pieces of dandelions. Butterflies and dragonflies coasted and fluttered just over the tops of the tall grasses. The wildflowers were blooming everywhere, in splashes of yellow, blue, pink, and white, matching the very bouquet that I held in my hands. The bright greens of Spring leaves on the trees were almost blinding, they were so new. And the smell – it was overwhelmingly fresh and clean and sweet.

A handful of chairs were situated on each side of the "aisle." On one side sat Uncle Garrett, Aunt Mary, and Vanessa, with Esme in front of them. Behind them were Uncle Aro and his wife, sitting beside Lou, Carolyn, and Ariana. On the other side of the aisle were Heidi and Santiago, and behind them were Jacob and Kyra.

But the best view was up front. Starting from the right, standing proudly and happily, were Jasper and Emmett. In the middle was my Edward, with Maggie sitting proudly beside his leg. All the boys looked sharp, standing there in crisp khaki cargo shorts and bright white t-shirts. On the other side was Alice in a pale yellow sundress, Rose in a pale blue one. Suddenly, Edward was too far away, and I was ready to be with him.

When Charlie finally handed me to him, my dad kissed my cheek and shook Edward's hand. "Tears?" Edward asked quietly in my ear. I smiled through them and looked up at him. "Ready?" I nodded, reveling in the joy on his face.

The ceremony was quick and simple – exactly what we had asked for. Just something to get to the "I do" part was all we wanted. We wanted our kiss, the announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and our escape to Alaska, just the two of us.

We were without apology, naturally simple people. I liked it that way, and Edward liked that way. And as he escorted me back down the aisle as my husband, we were pretty sure we would stay that way.

OoOoOo

"Okay, I take it back," Rose laughed, falling down on the porch swing at the rec center. The reception was free, due to all the extra time and work the boys had put in getting it finished early. "The khaki thing...that was really sharp looking coming down the aisle."

I laughed, my head falling back. "I met him when he was in khakis, it's only fitting that I marry him in them."

"I get it...seriously." She laughed again, shaking her head, but sobered up and looked at me. "Finish that thing about your mom, Belly."

I smiled sadly, and looked over at Edward, who was laughing with Charlie and Esme. I retold the story to Rose about the last conversation I'd had with Renee. It was bittersweet.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Yeah," I nodded. "She was gone the next day...you know...Jerry..."

"Not here, and not today, Belly," she huffed, kissing my temple. "But that description..."

I smiled, looking over at Edward again. His gaze met mine, and he started walking towards me, excusing himself to his mother. "I know. He's everything that I said...and then some," I smiled, turning back to Rose. "Wonder how I forgot that," I mused, biting my lip.

"You know how, but don't dwell on it," Rose smiled, getting to her feet. "Just enjoy...no, _revel_ in the fact that you were right." She walked away, giving Edward a hug on the way by.

Edward sat down next to me and picked up my hand, kissing my ring softly. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He smiled, tilting his head at me. "Will you marry me?"

"I just did," I laughed.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, chuckling at my giggle. He was ridiculously good looking, or maybe that was because he was mine. "Say it again, Bella," he smiled, cupping my face.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen." He was still chuckling, completely and stupidly blissful – just like I'd wanted him to be on this day. "Come here," he sighed contentedly, pulling me to my feet to stand between his legs. "I'm slow, right?" He laughed, looking up at me. "Or did you just not mention what today's date was?"

I laughed, grabbing his face. "I just never mentioned it. Yeah, we met on this date. Last week of April last year."

"Good," he feigned ultra relief, "because I really thought I was losing it."

"No, you're hanging on to all of your mental faculties," I teased, kissing his forehead. He had gotten his hair cut again. It was shorter, but it still stuck up every which way, just like I liked it. And he knew it, as he sat there and watched my face as I ran my hands through it. "I just didn't mention it."

"Why, beautiful?"

"Maybe I was keeping it to myself, silly. A girl has to have something secret," I smiled, kissing his nose.

"Indeed," he nodded. "Are you about ready, love?"

"Yeah. Is it time?"

"Just about. We still have to load up the car and get Maggie checked in at the airport."

"Okay," I nodded, pulling him up by the hand. "And you _really_ don't mind that I'm documenting this trip?"

"You're kidding, right?" he huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I love watching you work, and I've missed it. And I get to go with you." He grinned. "So, no. I really don't mind. Besides, I'd love to see what you get out of Glacier Bay."

The honeymoon was something we both looked forward to. When Edward mentioned Alaska all those months ago, I decided that had to be my next book, though at the time, I never even considered it would be my honeymoon. The plan was to fly into Anchorage, staying in a cabin we rented. Then the three of us were going to camp in Glacier Bay, going back after a few days. We were meeting Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper back in Anchorage to hike and camp around the state for another two weeks. As much as we wanted a honeymoon, we also wanted to share the experience with our friends.

"Me too," I chuckled, "but that has nothing to do with photographs."

"And there's that," he laughed, raising a sexy eyebrow at me. "Hmm...you and me in a tent again," he crooned, bending to press his lips to mine. Mindful of our surroundings, his hands never left my waist. But his lips were searing, capturing mine with an urge I wasn't expecting. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me with we got a round of applause – led by Emmett.

"Okay, it's definitely time to go," I sighed, burying my face in Edward's white t-shirt.

"Definitely," he said, taking my hand and leading me out.

We said our goodbyes, double checking plans and itineraries with Emmett, and got into the Volvo. We stopped at Charlie's, changed clothes, grabbed our bags and Maggie's travel crate, and headed towards the airport.

EDWARD

I frowned at the sight of Maggie in the crate. It seemed so wrong on so many levels. To me, she represented a part of Bella – that free spirit and comforting soul that they almost shared. Seeing her in a cage was unnerving for me.

"Relax," Bella smiled, rubbing the worry from my brow. "It's not a long flight, and she's used to it."

"Yeah, but she can't like it," I frowned, kneeling down to pet her through the cage wires.

"No more than I like flying," Bella giggled, kneeling beside me. "She'll be fine. She made it across the country with no problem. A four hour flight will be nothing for her."

"'Kay," I nodded, still frowning when they took her away.

Bella took my hand and led us through security to our gate. As we sat waiting to be called, I turned to look at her. My wife. I smiled at the term. It was new and scary, but comforting and protective at the same time.

"Did something bother you today? Before you came down the aisle, I mean."

Her head snapped up from the magazine she was flipping through, her eyes a touch sad. "You know, it didn't bother as much as shock me," she sighed softly, turning in the seat to face me. She tucked her legs underneath her, her brow wrinkling as she reached up and placed her hand on my neck. "I remembered the last conversation I'd had with Renee. She was...drunk. She was making fun of what I was reading. By that point, she was bitter and mean. She told me that I should settle for what I could get in life, that Mr. Right was only in the books I read."

I frowned, tilting my head at her. I had learned a long time ago to let her take her time when it came to stories of her mother. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She took my hand in hers, smiling down at the wedding band that now resided on my left ring finger – a symbol of the day, but even though it weighed heavily at first, now I couldn't imagine my hand without it.

"I told her she was wrong," she continued, still only looking at my hand. "That goodness was out there, and it wasn't to be found in bars. That I'd know when I found it, and when I did, I wouldn't let go." She smiled, looking back up at me.

I couldn't love her more than I did in that moment. She had always – _always_ – seen the good in me, even when I didn't. She had always known that what haunted me was just bad things that happen to good people. As Charlie would say...I had seen some shit. She never doubted anything about me, and for that, I was a better man. I let her lift me, guide me, and even scold me into being what I should have always been, but it was better, because it was Bella that I wanted those things from.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly just as they called us to board the plane.

Bella was right; the flight wasn't long at all, and soon we had taken back possession of Maggie, rented a Jeep, and made our way to the cabin.

Bella practically shoved me out of the way to get to the shower, and I started a fire, chuckling at her. I sat down on the floor with Maggie, running my fingers through her soft fur and pulling out my father's letter. Again.

It was worn out now. And as I stared at it, reread it for the umpteenth time, I shook my head. There was a part of me that wanted to believe him. There was a part of me that still never wanted to speak to him again, but his absence at my wedding was glaringly obvious. The letter held all the things I should have heard my whole life, but it seemed too late.

I hadn't answered him. Dr. Owens said I didn't have to, that it would take time to heal from the multiple wounds my father had inflicted. He said that just because Dad was caught and sorry didn't mean that I could let it all go. Nor did anyone expect it of me.

Bella wrote her own letter, and to that day, I still don't know what she said to him. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. While my Bella can be forgiving and see most sides to every situation, her anger at my father was still sharp. And it wasn't only because of me. She loved my mother as if she were her own, so it was double the betrayal. She loved us both, and may never forgive my dad.

I tucked the letter back into my pocket when I heard the shower shut off. I looked up when the bathroom door opened, revealing my beautiful girl in a white robe, her hair still damp. I smiled, opening my arms for her.

"Hey," she smiled, settling between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her back to my chest and kissed her head.

"Hey yourself. Feel better?"

"A thousand times, yes." Her giggle was sweet and infectious. "After all that crap in my hair, all that make up, and the bugs at the meadow..." She snorted, shaking her head.

I turned her to face me, taking in her natural state. "Yeah, this is better," I smiled, running my fingers through her wet locks. She knelt before me, still between my legs.

"You seem...sad," she said, tilting her head at me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I was just wondering what it would have been like if my dad were there today," I nodded, playing with the tie on her robe.

"I can understand," she smiled, placing her hands over mine. "I think that's how my mother ended up in my thoughts today. She should have been there, too," she sighed, and I snapped my head up to look at her. Never had she mentioned regret when it came to Renee.

"Why?"

"Because," she smiled so sweetly. "She should see how wrong she was. She should see that I found the good, the sweet, the kind. Carlisle would have seen it today, too."

"Do you believe she sees it now?"

"I think so. I hope so." She pressed her lips to my forehead, leaving them there as she leaned her body against me. "And I hope Gwen sees us. I think that she would understand, too, Edward."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her clean, still warm neck. I had let go the memories of Gwen, my anger and frustration, my self hatred...all of it was gone now. There was only the sadness that she was used by everyone, and no one stopped to think about what it was doing to her.

"Me, too," I whispered against her skin, placing a long, slow kiss to her pulse point.

Bella pulled back, placing her hands on each side of my face and pressing her forehead to mine. "I'm so in love with you it _hurts_," she smiled, kissing my nose.

I chuckled at the memory of the explosion of love that we'd had in the rain last summer. I had finally earned the love she gave me so willingly. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I deserved every kiss, every "I love you," and every heart stopping time we made love. And I had earned it simply by loving her back, by sharing every scar, every detail of my life. I earned it, because I loved her exactly the same.

"I. Love. You. Bella," I stated firmly, pulling her to my lap so that she was straddling my legs. Her robe rose up her thighs, exposing her smooth skin. I couldn't help but reach out and run my hands up them. "Hmm, what's under there?" I smirked, leaning in to kiss her lips and tugging her closer by the belt of her robe with one hand, while slipping the other hand up to her hip.

She giggled, her hands pulling at the buttons of my shirt. "Nothing," she teased, biting her bottom lip as she shoved my shirt off of my shoulders. "But wait, Edward."

"I don't want to," I growled, chuckling as she fought my fingers. "I want my wife, and I want her now."

"Please?" I stopped all movement, pulling back to look up at her. She was so beautiful as she pushed at me to lie back on the floor. "There's something I want to do, baby," she said with a determined look on her face.

She crawled over me, bracing her hands on each side of my head to lean over to kiss me. Her mouth was soft and sweet, but she held back from the want I could feel behind her lips. She broke away from my mouth and trailed her lips down my jaw to my neck, leaving an open mouth kiss. At my shoulder, she locked her deep pools with mine, suckling my old scar.

"Bella," I groaned, my brow wrinkling as I determined what she was doing.

"Shh," she hushed me. "These are mine. I'm just reclaiming them as your wife. Where's the next one, Edward?"

I couldn't decide if I was getting turned on or was just falling deeper in love with her. My whole body jerked at that last question. And before I could answer her, she was undoing my belt and tugging my jeans off.

"Here," I breathed, pointing to the scar on my hip I had received from Emmett at twelve. My jeans left my body, and Bella's lips met the skin of my hip with a searing, suckling kiss, leaving a mark on my flesh. And I wanted more.

I smirked, chuckling as her smiling face looked up at me. "You know where the next one is," I snickered, rolling onto my stomach. Her hands ghosted up the back of my thighs as she claimed the small, insignificant scar just above my ass. I huffed a laugh, shaking my head as she giggled against the small of my back.

But we both became serious when her body lined up on top of me, her hands once again braced on each side of my head. Our eyes locked when I looked over my shoulder to see her poised over my shoulder blade. "It's yours, love. All of it. It has belonged to you since the day you first saw it."

"Thank you," she whispered, before placing the softest, yet sweetest kiss to my marred skin. I rolled under her, keeping her on top of me. "I'm not done, Edward."

"But that's it," I smirked, frowning as she shook her head. She picked up my right hand, grazing her lips across the knuckles. There were a few jagged marks from when I had punched my bedroom wall the day I called her and just about ruined everything. I had shattered twice during that conversation. The first was when I told her that yes, we were through. The second was the hurtful sob she had made when she told me not to worry about guilt over car wrecks when she was driving across country, that they had chosen to fly instead.

"No, Bella," I shook my head. "That's mine. That's a reminder of stupid decisions and misplaced fears." I took my hand away from her lips, only to slip it into her hair. "Let me keep that for myself, so that I never do that again," I frowned, rolling us so that she was pressed into the soft rug.

"Okay," she smiled, reaching for my face. "But next time, I won't believe you."

"There won't be a next time," I growled, finally able to tug that damn robe off. I opened it to reveal that she wasn't teasing me, that she was completely naked underneath. "God, you're just...perfect," I shook my head, helping her shirk the robe completely off. She rolled her eyes, smirking at me.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" I chuckled, sitting back on my heels and picking up her leg. "I believe I told you that you should be told everyday, in every way how beautiful you are," I whispered, placing a kiss on her ankle and dragging my lips to her knee to place another kiss. "I told you that someone...and now that's _me_...should kiss every inch of you, just to see that sweet blush that spreads from your cheeks to your neck." I dragged my lips up her thigh to place another long, wet kiss to her hip.

"Edward," she breathed, causing me to look up at her. She was gripping the rug in her hands, her chest rising and falling with every breath she panted. "Please, don't tease," she shook her head. "Just love me."

I crawled up the rest of her body, feeling her legs and arms wrap around me. "I do love you," I smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. She nodded, slipping her fingers into my hair.

"Show me," she whispered, bringing my face to hers.

I didn't even bother with chaste. I turned my head and dove for her mouth. We both moaned when our tongues slipped sweetly together, fighting for dominance that neither one of us wanted to demand. My hips instinctively pressed against her, my arousal almost painful as it slipped through her wet center. She gasped, her head flying back as I hit her just right.

"So wet, baby," I sighed, kissing down her neck.

"I've been that way all day," she huffed, her hips rising up to meet mine like they were begging for me.

"Tell me. Tell me what made you wet for me, Bella," I said, taking her nipple into my mouth as my hand caressed her other breast.

"When you said 'I do'," she panted.

I'm not even sure what sound I made, but it rumbled through me like a freight train. "Oh fuck," I gasped, my head hitting her shoulder as I squeezed my eyes closed. "That is the best thing I think you've ever said to me," I groaned, as my want for her just multiplied tenfold.

"Edward, please," she begged, squeezing her legs around me. With one swift thrust, I sheathed myself inside of her, claiming her, and we both cried out.

Making love to Bella had always been as close to a religious experience as I had ever seen. But as I was making love to my _wife_, I was overcome with emotion, possessiveness, and pure unadulterated lust. I got to keep her. She was everything I needed and then some. And in turn, I was everything to her. It was the single most exhilarating moment I had ever experienced.

With Bella, I was whole. With her, I had what I needed to be _me_. With her, I had found what I had been missing my whole life, despite the fact that I wasn't really looking for it. And as we fell apart in each other's arms on our wedding night, I knew I'd never need to search for it again.

"Oh fuck," she growled, her whole body arching up to meet mine. I bit and licked at the skin she exposed on her neck. "Edward...so close...please come with me." She shook and trembled in my arms as she slowly unraveled.

"That's it, baby, for me...let it go for me, love."

With a swivel of my hips and a biting kiss to the soft flesh behind her ear, she exploded. I smiled, reveling in the curses mixed with my name as they flew from her mouth in a breathy moan. Her body pulled me in, gripping me, milking my own climax.

"God, Bella," I growled, seeing stars behind my eyes as my head hit her shoulder once again.

Neither of us bothered to move as we stayed with our faces buried in each other's neck. She traced lazy lines up and down my spine, eventually finding the scar over my shoulder blade. Her fingers followed every line, every mark, never leaving my skin. I pulled back to look at her face.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"That means more to you than you're telling me," I said softly, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"Yes." She smiled, a gleam as she tried not to laugh at keeping a secret. I chuckled, relishing that we were still connected in the most intimate of ways.

"You won't tell me? You touch that scar when we're together like this. Why?"

Her face darkened, but a sad smile spread over her face. "It is the reason I get to keep you. You survived to meet me."

"More fate, beautiful?"

"Yes," she smiled again. "More fate."

OoOoOo

I sat on the bench at the front of the boat we had chartered, watching Bella. Just watching her. There was a different look, a concentrated look that would come over her face when she was working. It was breathtaking, actually, because she didn't even know she was like that. Hell, I wasn't even sure if she realized anyone was around her. And _that_ was the best part.

To see her lose herself in something that she loved to do, that made her happy, was good for me. It was the way I supposed she saw me when I played music. It was that one thing in our lives that was just _good._ It was that one thing that we had that no one else had, and we could relax into it, ease into it – like slipping into a freshly made bed or a warm bath. Because it made all the bad things, or sad things, or stressful things just fade away.

Maggie laid her head on my lap, and I played with her ears as we both sat in silence. We were being taken up through Glacier Bay, something I had always wanted to see, and being dropped off.

"Oh, wow," my girl gasped. "Baby, come look."

I smiled, getting up and joining her at the very front of the boat. Cresting at the top of the water was a handful of blue whales. They were huge, rolling slowly and gracefully through the water, coming to the top for air only to disappear again. "Damn," I chuckled. "Kinda makes you feel small, huh?"

"No shit," she giggled, taking a few snapshots. She turned to me, her sweet eyes glowing. "I'm not ignoring you, I promise."

"You never have," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Get to work, woman." She laughed, shaking her head and shoving me away.

As we rounded the bay, coming closer and closer to our destination, a rock formation appeared to the right of us. Lying about, growling and grumbling at each other, were seals. Tons of them. They were sleeping and fighting and swimming. There were huge males and small pups, and they were stunning. I didn't even need to point them out, because Bella's camera was snapping away.

Maggie stood up with her front paws on the side of the boat, tilting her head back and forth at them, finally voicing her opinion at them with a solid, rumbling, "Boof."

"You tell 'em, pretty girl," I chuckled, shaking my head. Even the captain of the boat snorted and shook his head.

Kyle was a young man, working for his father through the summer. He was home from UCLA, where he was studying marine biology. He offered to sail us out to the bay, and then come back and get us a few days later. Even though he'd gawked at Bella at first, Maggie liked him, instantly offering her a paw in her usual polite greeting.

"She's good on a boat," he chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought so, but..." He shrugged, smirking down at the dog.

"My father takes her fishing," Bella laughed.

"When?" I laughed, "I have to see that."

"I never told you?" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "When I first moved back, I asked him to watch her, but he told me that he was taking her with him and Billy." She snorted, shaking her head. "He said not only did she love it, but she tried to help every time they would reel something in. She would paw at the line to pull it closer to the boat, or step on a fish that was flopping around. He said she was a huge help."

"Oh hell," I laughed. "We're calling Charlie when we get home."

"Whatever," she snickered. "That's all you."

"Okay, guys, we're here," Kyle said behind us, still chuckling at Maggie. We started to gather our things, and he gave us a few instructions before we got off the boat. "Okay, be smart with the campfires. Watch out for the bears...it's Spring, so there may be mothers with cubs. I'll be back in two days, and I'll meet you right here."

"Okay," we both answered, thanking him for his time.

We took our time setting up camp. It was nostalgic and fun. More than once did we bring up the AT, laughing at something stupid my brother had said, or whatever silly game we would play at the end of the day.

Once the fire was lit and the sun had set, we settled down in front of the tent, wrapped around each other. I pulled Bella back to my chest, kissing her cheek softly.

"Do you really want to go fishing with my dad?"

"Yeah," I smiled, kissing her again. "Sounds like fun. Maybe Emmett and Jasper will want to go."

The reality was that if Bella had found a mother in my mom, then I found a father in Charlie. He was calm and kind, never judging me on my own father, but taking me as I was. He was an amazing man, and I could see how Bella considered him healing after she left Phoenix. After meeting at my parents' house, Charlie and Uncle Garrett became fast friends. Maybe it was because they both were in law enforcement, but I honestly thought that it was because they were similar people. They welcomed new family with open arms and hearts, without caring what social status they carried, or jobs they held, or even shady pasts they may have had.

"I like your dad," I said simply, shrugging a shoulder.

"I know you do," she smiled, turning slightly in my arms. She reached up and brushed my hair from my forehead. "He likes you, too. Said you were a good man."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she teased me, giggling at my face that I'm sure held doubt. "He said that just before he walked me down the aisle, silly." I chuckled at her attempt to tease me, but it felt good to hear it. "My dad is my hero." She smiled, nodding a little.

"Why? And don't say it's because of my accident, love," I told her, shaking my head.

"Well, that's a big part, but not for reasons you may think. But because he took me in after Renee died," she sighed, looking just over my shoulder, her eyes glazing in memory. "I hadn't seen him in four years, and he still took me. Broken, bruised, and angry."

"He loves you."

"Yes, but it was more than that. He was gentle and kind. He would inflict rules when I needed them the most, and pull back when I needed space. He would talk to me late at night when my fear of having nightmares kept me up. He was like a worn t-shirt...comfortable and soft." I smiled, kissing her nose. "Your accident is a different story. I would have said he was doing his job. And he would too, until he got to know you now. Rose told me he went off on your dad the night you guys found me and Esme."

My eyebrows shot up. I knew that Charlie had wanted to talk to my father, but I had assumed it was a legal thing or concerning Bella. I never would have guessed it was over me.

"I see by that face that you didn't know," she frowned, sitting up straighter and facing me completely. "Do you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

"Apparently, you rode with me in the ambulance," she said, and I nodded. "Rosie said that once we pulled away, my dad snapped. She said she'd seen him mad or frustrated at work with a criminal, but never like he was that night. She said that with you, he was calm and concerned and sent you on with me, but that he immediately turned on Carlisle."

"Yeah," I nodded, remembering that Charlie had been almost eerily calm. "I just thought it was just because he was a cop or like you. He was so calm. Told me to go ahead, that he'd be up at the hospital later to bring Mags to me."

"Right," she nodded, "Rose said the same thing. But she said once you and I were gone, he lost it. He walked over to Carlisle and Kate, asking her to step away. Rose said she didn't want to eavesdrop, but that she felt the need to protect Charlie, that she'd never seen him so mad. Charlie grabbed Carlisle by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his face. He told him that he was the stupidest son of a bitch that ever lived."

"What?" I huffed a laugh in shock.

"He told Carlisle every single, solitary detail of your accident – what it was like to find you, how you looked, the fact that you could barely form a thought, much less speak. He wanted to scare him, I think, because he talked about how weak and hurt you were – how you could have died like Gwen. He told your dad that any man that would put his child in harm's way should be shot on sight and never thought about again. He told him that he was blessed with two sons, and he was fool for throwing them away. And he said that now that his daughter was involved, he'd make sure that Carlisle would never see any of us again in order to protect us."

"Whoa," I shook my head.

"Rose said just after that, Garrett and Emmett brought out Esme. And she walked up to him and punched his lights out." My girl giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with her. My mother was now a legend in the family for that single hay-maker punch. She'd hit my dad so hard, she'd fractured her wrist. "She's still mad at him," Bella said softly.

"I know," I nodded. "He writes her."

"Yeah," she sighed, tilting her head at me. "He wrote me."

"What?" I snapped. "What did he say?"

"Easy, Edward," she smiled. "It was similar to the one he sent you. Only begging me to forgive him, and to see if I could get you to write him."

I was quiet, studying her face out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what I should say to that. I was seething that he'd go behind my back to her.

"Don't be mad at me," she huffed, her eyes filling with needless remorse. "It only came a week ago. We haven't really seen each other for me to tell you. The wedding kept us busy."

"I'm never mad at you, Bella. Ever," I said, cupping her face in my hands. "Always remember that. I...just don't know what I want from him."

"I know," she said simply, nodding slowly. "But I hope one day you figure it out." She frowned, tracing her fingers over my face and tapping the tip of my nose lightly with an adorable smile. "He gets nothing from me until you make your decision. I'm on your side. Always. I wrote him twice, but I shredded them before I could mail them out."

"What did you say?" I smirked.

"Oh, Edward," she chuckled darkly, shaking her head back and forth so slowly. "You really don't want to know. I made Charlie look tame."

I chuckled, my head falling back. "That's my girl."

"Then I decided he wasn't worthy of my anger, my stress, and my time." She shrugged one shoulder, leaning in to kiss me softly. "It was cathartic for me to get it on paper, but then I felt nothing."

"I wish I could do that," I frowned.

"Maybe you _should_ write him. Don't send it if you don't want to, but getting it out of you might help," she smiled. I shrugged, and we stayed quiet for a few moments, just holding each other and enjoying the sounds of the water.

Bella was probably right. I was keeping a journal for therapy, but never really answered my father. Maybe I should.

"Wow, all that therapy is paying off on us, huh?" I chuckled, wrapping her up when she fell giggling into me. "God, I love you," I smiled, burying my face into her hair.

"Mmm, me, too," she crooned, nuzzling my ear with her nose. "Tent, baby. Let's see if it's still just as good in the tent as I remember."

"Mm, damn," I growled, picking her up in my arms and setting her back down in front of the opening. "I remember it being fucking amazing."

"And quiet."

"Not now," I chuckled. "Get in there."

She squealed and dove in, cracking up when I smacked her bottom and landed on top of her.

OoOoOo

"God, love," I smiled, looking at her laptop. "These shots are amazing."

We were back at the cabin, waiting on everyone to join us. Bella had brought her laptop this trip, because due to the cabin, we would have power. This trip was more about relaxing and having fun than roughing it.

The photos she had taken of Glacier Bay were not just nature, but fucking art. Some even looked like watercolor paintings. There were shots of the seals and whales, icebergs and mountains. Even some really good ones of a bear and her two cubs we had spotted on a little hike from our campsite.

"Yeah," she smiled from the kitchen, "I really like those. I'm thinking of offering them up as museum pieces. I'm not sure, though," she grimaced, her nose wrinkling adorably. "I'll see Heidi first."

"I think you should," I nodded, closing the computer. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Didn't you say you wanted more? Like artist more."

"Don't start," she giggled, pointing a large spoon at me. She was cooking a huge dinner for all of us.

I laughed, holding up my hands and walking away. A man could get hurt with a spoon. Of that, I had no doubt. When I was safely across the room, I muttered, "I'm just saying."

"I heard that," she snorted.

"I hope everyone's dressed!" Emmett boomed from just outside the front door, but even with that being said, he just barged on in with a dopey grin on his face. Everyone behind him was rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"You could have knocked," Rose growled, shoving his shoulder. Still, his huge grin didn't waver.

"God, what is that smell?" Jasper growled, following his nose to the kitchen. "Belly," he grinned, wrapping her up just in order to see onto the stove.

"Cheater," she snorted, pushing him out of the way to get to Alice and Rose, then hugging them tightly.

"Belly," Emmett beamed, snatching her up off her feet. "How's the honeymoon?"

"Well, it was quiet," I snorted, "but not anymore."

"No doubt," Bella chuckled, turning back to her cooking. I laughed, walking up to her and kissing her head. She looked up at me and smiled, asking, "So what have we missed at home?"

"Not much," Alice shrugged, hopping up on a bar stool.

"Well, Mom misses you both like crazy," Emmett smiled, plopping down on the sofa. The cabin was such an open plan that we could carry on this conversation with everyone. "Oh, and Charlie said to tell Bells that Sam's dog had more puppies."

Bella gasped and turned quickly, the most beautiful, childlike expression on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You want another one?" I laughed, poking her side.

"Well, no," she blushed, snickering. "But it's _puppies_," she whined sweetly, brow furrowing. "I just want to _look_."

"Oh hell no," Rose snorted, shaking her head. "And that's how we have Maggie." I laughed as Maggie's head shot up from the sofa by Emmett and tilted her head at us.

"Stop," Bella smiled, still blushing. "You're probably right. I probably can't just look. Forget it." I chuckled again. It wasn't a terrible idea, but I filed the information away for later. Plus, the excitement on her face was almost too much to resist.

"Let's eat," Bella said, pulling down plates.

With everyone helping, the table was set quickly, and we all sat down. I smiled to myself. As much as I loved my own family – my mother, my aunts and uncles – the people sitting with me were really my true family. And the conversation flowed so easily.

"Okay, so we got a few things lined up for when we get back," Jasper nodded and smiled. "There's an old house in Forks that a couple wants restored to its original state."

"Where?" Bella and Rose asked.

"Actually, it's not far from Charlie's," Emmett smiled. "The whole street is all these really great big, old houses."

"Maple," the girls said together, smiling at each other.

"Damn, Maple Street. How'd ya know?" Emmett grinned, looking between the girls.

"I love the houses on that street," Rose smiled. "They were always so old and sweet. Belly always said she wanted the one on the very end."

"Oh yeah," my girl smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes. "That's because it had the biggest yard," she explained, "and the backyard butts up to the woods."

"Mike always told her she couldn't have it, because just her luck a serial killer would live back there," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes.

"He was an _idiot_," Bella huffed.

"It's not too late for the alligators, love," I grinned, looking over at her.

"Maybe," she muttered, frowning down at her plate, but the whole table chuckled.

"Did he call you?" Rose smirked.

"Now why would he have done that?" Bella grimaced.

"I may have sent him an invitation..."

"Oh shit," I laughed, Emmett and Jasper joining me.

Bella froze, the most amused expression on her face. "You know, my phone has been off..."

"Get it, get it," Alice clapped, laughing as Bella bolted from the table. Her eyes were glinting wickedly when she looked down and saw she had a voicemail.

BELLA

_You have one unheard message..._

"Bella, it's me," Mike said, and it sounded like he was in his car. "Look, I know Rose sent that invite and not you. I know she did it as a jab at me. I'm not stupid. Well, yeah, maybe I am." He huffed a bitter laugh.

"I know you're happy. You know how I know that? Because I've known you for a long time, Bells, and you never..._ever_ looked at me the way that you look at him. I don't know what bothers me more...the fact that you look at him that way, or that he looks right back at ya with the same damn look." He sighed deeply, pausing for a moment. "The second I saw you in Connecticut, I knew I'd lost you. But I didn't just lose you to another man, I lost you to something else...a whole different group of people – new friends and a new life. And...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm happy for you. Because...I messed up. I know now. I had something really beautiful and special, and I let it slip away. I ignored you, and I can't imagine what that felt like."

He sighed again. "So I wish you the best, Belly. I do. And that guy...he better treat you like the special thing you are, because he's a lucky bastard. And you deserve it...hell, if anyone deserves it, it's you. Good luck."

I sat down in the living room, looking at my phone like it was an alien object. A huffing laugh rushed from my lungs, and I shook my head.

"Baby," Edward said, kneeling in front of me. "You okay?"

I played the message again and let him listen. A strange but calm look swept over his features as he heard Mike say things he'd never said before. Edward handed me back my phone, saying, "He's right, you know. He did mess up. He did have something beautiful and special." He studied my face, reaching up to touch my cheek with the back of his hand. "And I am a lucky bastard," he chuckled. I smiled, leaning into his touch as he cupped my cheek, caressing my cheekbone with his thumb. "Come on, love. Let's finish dinner. Then maybe...s'mores?"

I smiled again, biting my lip with a nod. I handed my phone off to Rose and Alice so they could hear Mike's message. I laughed as Emmett and Jasper bolted around the table to press their ears in.

"Children," I snorted, causing Edward to chuckle.

We moved the party outside, Jasper and Edward building the fire while Emmett brought out a cooler of beers. Edward pulled me down in his lap, wrapping his arms around me. The topic of conversation ranged all over the place. They talked about work and ideas, family, and sports. They laughed over memories and events we had all been through. But I stayed quiet.

As I looked at them, really looked at them, I saw that Mike was right. I had new friends and a new life. I had something better than I had with him. I had found a family that I didn't know I was looking for. I had found brothers and sisters, and a new mother that I couldn't wait to get back home to. And I found my soul, the other half of me. And there was a part of me that wondered – did they find me? Or did I find them? I wasn't sure, but I was grateful either way.

"A toast," Emmett beamed, making me jump out of my own thoughts. Edward chuckled, rubbing my leg. "To us." He grinned like a maniac. "To walking in woods, fighting bad guys, suffering through pneumonia," he chuckled, shooting me a wink. "To finding love, friendship, and new definitions of family."

"Hell yeah," Jasper nodded, and we all touched beer bottles.

I looked up and smiled as the Aurora Borealis flickered over the night sky. There were blues and greens mixed in with yellows and reds. They swirled and changed, never making any sense.

"Don't you want pictures of that?" Edward asked softly in my ear.

"No," I shook my head, still looking up. He kissed my cheek, rubbing his scruffy jaw along my neck and causing me to giggle.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to move from this spot," I smiled, finally looking at him. He was smiling softly, his eyes as green as the swirls in the sky overhead, and I got lost in them for a moment. I leaned in, kissing his lips softly, then pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"Everything."

"Just one kiss for everything?" he teased, but his eyes were soft and sweet.

"For now," I smirked, arching an eyebrow. He chuckled, squeezing me closer and linking our fingers together. "You know, a year ago today...we were fighting."

"Were we?" he laughed. "I might have done it on purpose, you know. You're stunning when you're mad." He smiled, but I knew he knew what I meant.

"I'm glad I didn't know then," I mused, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "I'm glad I had to fight for you. It made it all worth it in the end." His brow wrinkled slightly, and he tilted his head at me.

"You might be right," he smiled sadly, pressing his forehead to mine. "I'd do it again," he stated. "Though maybe do some things differently."

"I suppose that's true for every situation, but I have no regrets," I shook my head. "Okay, well..._maybe_ I should have let you take me to the doctor."

"No shit," he chuckled, shaking his head, but he sobered up quickly. "I almost lost you." The heartbreak on his face was staggering.

"But you didn't," I smiled through tears. "And I'm not running away," I teased.

"I know," he nodded against my brow. "I know, baby. You could have run, but you didn't. I can't thank you enough."

"No, Edward. Thank _you._"

The group laughed, breaking us out of our little private bubble. I pulled back a little to see they weren't paying us any attention. We were still technically on our honeymoon, so I'm sure they were ignoring us on purpose.

"Say it again, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Say it again, because I never tire of it. Say it because I need to hear it, love. Please."

I locked gazes with him. I smiled at him, at the man that fell in love with the minute I saw him, the man that drove me crazy, that fought me at every turn, that slowly opened up to me like the best book ever written, that saved me from himself and bad guys and ex-boyfriends and father-in-laws, but mostly he saved me from myself. He was everything to me – my best friend, my lover, my sparring partner, my responsibility, my not-so-perfect ideal, and now, my husband.

I reached up, cupping his face and kissing him again. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N...There it is...I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it, because I really fell in love with these people. **

**There is the epilogue coming up, like I said...probably some time this weekend. Time will prove important in that chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta JenRar for seeing this through quickly, efficiently, and with strong guidance. And she will be following me into the Angel series as well. Thanks so much.**

**Okay, humor me...let me hear everything you have to say. I love it all...the good, the bad, the ugly, and the over-traumatic. LOL I love you all...thanks again and I will see you LATER...**


	23. EpilogueGrowing up

**A/N...Okay...here's the very last chapter of the story...I really hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have...**

**I do apologize for the delay. There are circumstances beyond my control. But I'm sure that posting this and the first new chapter of _An Angel's Promise_ will make up for my unfortunate computer problems. :)**

**Enjoy this...I hope that this answers a few questions for you...**

* * *

CHAPTER 23 – Epilogue

BELLA

1 year later...

"Are they back yet?" I asked Rose over the phone as I drove down the street.

"Not yet, Belly," she chuckled, and I could imagine her shaking her head at me.

"There's a part of me that wants to be mad at them, but then... I sorta understand," I smiled. "They were together before us... just them. Maybe they needed to do this alone."

"Maybe," she agreed. "Though of all of us, I assumed that Alice wanted the full blown wedding."

"Yet, Vegas fits somehow," I laughed, pulling in my driveway. "Okay, I'm home. I'll walk down in a few."

"Sure, see ya," she said, ending the call.

After getting out of my car, I stopped at my mailbox, pulling out a stack of half junk, a third bills, and the rest in letters. I looked up at my house and smiled.

Edward had found it. They had been working on a renovation just down the street and saw this one for sale. It needed work, needed love, and he and the boys poured every bit of that into it. It was an old, sweet but small two-story house with a porch and porch swing. Edward had said it had reminded him of a few of the hostels on the AT. So when he showed me, I couldn't say no.

It took less than a week to buy it, but almost six months of blood, sweat, and heated discussions to get it to the perfection I considered it now. It was pale blue with white trim, and I loved it. In fact, I loved it so much, that I drove everyone to buy in the same neighborhood in Seattle. Alice and Jasper lived three streets over, and Rose and Emmett just recently bought one in between. They were working on it at that very moment, though theirs didn't require as much work. They were able to still move in, working on small projects on the weekends.

I opened my door, still flipping through the mail, and stopped cold. With a sigh and an eye roll, I folded a letter, tucking it into my back pocket for later. I looked up, and couldn't help the laugh that barked out of me.

"Oh, Abe." I chuckled at the awkward, all-feet and all-ears puppy we'd adopted not a month ago. "You are Edward's dog, I swear." He'd apparently found a box containing tools, and was currently working over the handle of a hammer. He sat there, head tilted, eyes worried, in the middle of a mess. What was even funnier was that Maggie was looking at him with an expression of, "I told you so."

"You know, Mags, you could keep better watch," I snorted, shaking my head and tossing the mess into the garbage. She huffed and snorted, and I swear she rolled her eyes at me. "You wanted him," I argued, laughing at her. Edward and I had taken a walk one evening, taking our time and just talking, when the little German Shepherd puppy that was now bouncing around my feet flew from a yard and practically jumped onto Maggie. The owner was right behind with six more puppies at his heels, sighing in relief that he didn't go into the street. Maggie sat down and cleaned the puppy from nose to tail. I was done. And Edward and the owner knew it. He was bought and paid for right there.

Maggie brought the leashes to me as I finished going through the mail, putting one more letter in my back pocket. I grabbed my keys, hooked the leashes to the dogs and left the house, checking my pocket for a very important piece of news. My heart sputtered at the thought.

In ten minutes, I was walking through Rose's front door, straight through the house and out to the back porch. They had been working on the deck for several weekends. Emmett wanted the perfect outdoor party area, a desire that Rose conceded to, considering she had every say in the baby's room upstairs.

"Hey," I smiled, unhooking the leashes from the dogs to let them roam free in the backyard. I bent over, rubbed her swollen belly, and sat in the chair next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Fat," she snorted, popping a cracker in her mouth. "Fat and nauseous."

"That's an improvement, then," I chuckled. "Yesterday was fat, nauseous, _and_ bitchy." She was seven months along, and even though they were thrilled, she made a miserable pregnant woman.

They had gotten married just four months after us. A simple but quick ceremony on the courthouse steps. The only people that were there were me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Esme. Not a month and a half went by before Rose found out she was pregnant.

"I'm getting there," she laughed, popping another cracker into her mouth. "Though, I think my hormones are funky."

"Why?"

"Just wait," she snorted. "Maybe it's just me." She pointed to the yard.

"No, not just you," I shook my head, feeling my eyes glaze over.

The boys were laying down the wood on the deck, so they were practically doing push ups. Shirtless. And sweating. And straining every muscle to hold the wood, nail it into place, and set the next one. It was a delicious sight. No matter how long I had been with Edward, he still left me breathless.

"Abe, wait," Edward growled, but laughed anyway as the puppy licked his face. He could do nothing about it, since his hands were full and he was down on Abe's level. "My girl must be here. Hey, baby," he called out over his shoulder.

"Hey." I cracked up as he fell over and Abe attacked him earnest, his chubby butt wriggling with every tail wag.

"Belly!" Emmett smiled, looking up from the saw.

"Oh wait, you'll _love_ this," Rose chuckled with an eye roll.

"Check this out," he grunted, hopping up from the deck floor and walking over to a brand new, all the bells and whistles grill. "I got a new _grill-friend_. Get it?"

I covered my face, shaking my head as I chuckled. "No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did," Edward laughed, leaning over to kiss me. "Hey, baby. What did he tear up today?"

"A hammer," I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Damn, I left the box in the hallway," he growled, looking down at Abe, who stared right back with a perfectly loving and innocent expression on his face. I watched as the anger slipped right off of my husband's face, morphing into a sweet smile of acceptance.

"Again," I added. He smiled and shot me a wink. "It's _your_ tools, Edward."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, unable to stop himself from picking Abe up. He wriggled and grunted, kissing Edward's face from chin to forehead. Maggie huffed her disapproval from right behind him. Setting Abe down, Edward knelt to Maggie's level. "Don't be jealous, pretty girl," he smirked, and Maggie walked up to him, nuzzled his face and licked his nose.

"You're forgiven," Rose chuckled. "Same shit every weekend." Edward walked into the house, coming back out with a beer, and fell into the chair beside me. Rose turned to me. "What did Heidi say?"

"Not much. She's loving Seattle, and has no problem running that office for you."

"Yeah, I figured," she nodded.

"And my Alaska shots are being featured in National Geographic," I smiled, looking at both of them.

"No way!" They beamed, both kissing my cheek.

"Nice, Belly," Emmett said, opening his own beer and sitting down.

Abe tilted his head, looking inside the house and uttered his own, high pitched but trying to be a big dog, "Boof."

"Atta boy," Emmett chuckled. "They must be back."

"Yes, we're back," Jasper smiled, leaning in the doorway. "And finally hitched."

"Oh my God, Jasper," Alice growled, smacking his arm. "If you call it _hitched_ one more time..."

Everyone but Rose got up to hug them and congratulate them. Alice bent down, kissed Rose's belly and then her face. We all took ownership to that giant stomach of hers.

"Did you find out?" Alice asked, bouncing on her toes. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled, turning back to Alice and Jasper.

"A girl," Rose beamed. "I saw all ten toes and all ten fingers. There wasn't an _extra_ digit in there."

"Sophia Esme," Emmett nodded, his pride barely contained.

"Pretty," Alice smiled. "We should celebrate."

"We are!" Emmett smiled. "Got my new grill-friend... the steaks are in the fridge, and the beer is cold."

"Grill-friend?" Jasper snorted.

"Don't ask," Rose, Edward and I said wryly.

"Belly," Rose sighed, her eyes tired, "do you mind?" She held up her glass.

"Juice or water?" I asked, standing up and taking it from her.

"Juice, please."

"'Kay," I smiled, walking to the kitchen with Edward following.

"We got mail?" Edward asked, snatching the two letters that must have been sticking up out of my pocket.

"Hey," I growled, spinning to face him and trying to take it back, but he was holding them above my head. "Edward, wait, one of them is important."

"Kiss me first," he commanded, giving me my favorite crooked, panty dropping smile of his. "And make it good, baby," he crooned, stepping forward until he had me pressed back into the counter.

I let my eyes drink him in. His shorts hung low, just barely holding onto his hips. His torso was just freaking mouth watering and still bare. And his hair was sweaty and sticking up everywhere. He looked good enough to eat. Rose was right, maybe it was hormonal. I giggled, slipping my hands up the smooth skin of his chest up to his jaw, pulling him to me.

"Do you drive me crazy on purpose?" I asked against his lips, snickering when he nodded, his eyes dark. "Good," I smiled, pressing my lips to his. He was really warm and tasted salty, slipping his empty hand into my hair. He turned my head, deepening the kiss and moaning softly. With three long, licking nips to my mouth, he pressed his forehead to mine.

"That meeting took too long," he said, his voice husky.

"Sorry, baby," I smiled, leaning in to kiss his chest. "Now, can I have that back?"

"Yeah," he smiled sexily, handing it over.

"Good, because one was from Lou," I frowned, taking that one and stowing the other one under my arm. Edward's face sobered up and he leaned on the counter next to me. I ripped open the envelope, pulling out only a single, short news article.

_Former entrepreneur and local socialite, Stephen Harper, died on Wednesday, from a fatal stab wound to the chest while he was serving a fifteen year sentence for fraud and kidnapping charges. Harper was in an altercation with another inmate, resulting in the stabbing..._

"Oh," I said, my eyebrows rising up. I looked up at Edward, his face was unreadable. "Not what I was expecting."

"Hmm," he mused, taking the article from me. He looked at it again and handed it back. "Would that be karma, love?"

"I suppose," I shrugged. Neither of us gave Harper much thought anymore. "I guess Lou wanted you to know."

"Lou will always watch out," he nodded. "Retirement hasn't stopped him. Plus, he's still friends with Garrett." He was quiet for a moment, shook his head, and asked, "What's the other one?"

"From the doctor," I smirked, hiding it behind my back as he chuckled and reached for it.

"Open it," he begged. "Can we start trying now? I wanna know, Bella. They took out the IUD ages ago."

He was too cute as he pouted in front of me. I giggled and shook my head. "It doesn't matter what it says," I teased.

"Sure it does," he huffed, folding his strong arms across his chest.

"No, Edward. _It really doesn't_." I smiled, feeling my tears already as I reached into my pocket. "Because it's too late."

"No," he gasped, reaching for the small plastic pregnancy test I was holding out to him. "Really?" he breathed, his mouth hanging open. I nodded, letting the tears spill. I had been holding onto the test since that morning. But I had been running late to my meeting. I had barely heard a word of it.

"I wanted to tell you this morning, but..." I found myself in his arms, my face being covered in kisses.

"God, Bella," he gushed, his face glorious as he cupped my face, wiping away my tears. "Really?" he asked again, and I nodded and giggled, pressing my forehead to his. "That's the best news. Ever," he beamed, kissing me until I was breathless.

"Rosie wants to know where her juice is..." Emmett said, walking around the corner. "Hey, in my kitchen?"

I laughed, burying my face in Edward's neck.

"Bella's pregnant!" Edward gushed.

"Holy shit! Really?" Emmett boomed, snatching me from Edward's arms and hugging me tightly. "I'm gonna be a dad _and_ an uncle," he laughed, kissing my head.

"Me, too," Edward laughed, grabbing me back. "Oh baby," he sighed, his face practically glowing, "I'm so happy. But wait, are we too early? We were supposed to wait for the tests."

"I think fate was way ahead of us," I chuckled, shaking my head. He picked me up again, but bridal style this time, carrying me to the porch. Emmett was practically bouncing.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Edward yelled. The whole porch exploded with gasps, everyone jumping up.

It was a true night for celebrations.

OoOoOo

Three months later...

Edward was quiet as he came home, took the dogs outside, showered, and sat down to the table. There was a darkness I hadn't seen in his eyes in some time.

I was no better. I had been queasy all day, stuffing my face with crackers to keep it to a minimum. And my hormones – just looking at my husband was setting me on fire. Being pregnant was driving me insane.

"What's wrong?" I asked at the same time he looked up at me and blurted out, "How do you feel?"

We both smiled, but I answered him. "Gross and fat, Edward. That's how I feel."

"You're beautiful," he chuckled, caressing my face. "I meant the morning sickness."

"I know," I snickered, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm starving, but then nothing stays down."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his gaze still distant.

"Tell me?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

He frowned, his mouth in a tight line, but he nodded, letting me know that he would share. "Emmett and I stopped by a job site today. The contractor is a friend of Lou's, and asked us to stop by to take a look at the interior. You can't even imagine who was in the office."

"Who?"

"Cloe," he huffed a bitter laugh.

"As in... her boyfriend threw you off the roof, Cloe?" I growled, suddenly ravenously jealous. "And?"

He looked at me, studying my face. My emotions must have been written all over it. "Bella," he shook his head. "She was fine," he huffed, his eyebrows rising. "As soon as I saw her, I thought she'd be pissed, but she married Thomas."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, still studying my reaction. "They have a little boy."

"Good," I said, my own voice sounding flat to me. "What did she say?"

"She said that she went through a few phases, hating me, loving me..." My head snapped up, and I gripped my fork. "But in the end, she said the break was good for her and Thomas, that they had learned to be apart, to heal."

When I had first met Edward, all his past relationships weren't a big deal, but I was feeling off and unattractive. "I can't have this talk today, Edward." I said, putting my fork down.

"Bella, sweetheart..." He stopped me before I could get up from the table. "What's the matter?"

My tears flowed. "I know it's the hormones, and I know it's just in my head, but I can't think about you and another woman right now, Edward. I just can't. I feel gross and fat and extremely... hell, I don't even know at this point." I stood up, but he pulled me between his legs.

His eyes were overflowing with love and sympathy. And I noted a touch of fear.

"Mrs. Cullen, you look at me," he scolded, but a soft smile caressed his features. "There isn't a woman on this planet that compares to you. You are it, baby. I only see you, love. And this is not fat," he growled, his eyes darkening as he rubbed my stomach. "This is us, Bella. And it's amazing and beautiful. The bigger you get, the sexier you become, my love. Please know that."

"Edward," I scoffed.

"No," he shook his head. "You're stunning and perfect. Please know that's how I see you. I love this," he stated, kissing my belly. "All other women ceased to exist the minute I saw you at the drop off point. The fact that you're carrying our child... hell, love, I don't even have words." He looked up at me. "I love you. Everything about you. All of you is perfect to me."

"I'm so... wacky right now, Edward," I sniffled, frowning at him. "Tell me that she said you were ugly and she ran away from you, because I can't even stand the thought..."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what she did," he nodded with false sincerity, looking up at me. "Called me a troll, I believe."

"Liar," I snorted, shaking my head.

"You need me to prove it to you, love?" He crooned, taking my hand in his. He pulled me closer, placing another kiss to my belly and pulling my hand to the front of his basketball shorts. He was rock hard, throbbing under my touch. "Do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me? I'm like this every moment I'm around you, and it's even worse _since_ you got pregnant, my beautiful wife," he said, slipping his hand up my arm and into my hair. He stood before me, picking me up into his arms. "Let me show you..."

I needed him so badly, that I couldn't even complain about dinner or how gross I felt or any of it. He laid me down on our bed, looming over me in just his shorts and peeling my over-sized t-shirt off of me. Bending down, he pressed his lips to the scar just under my breast; his favorite – or so he claimed. I really just think he liked where it was, more than the story of the garden gnome.

He took every flaw that I felt I had and pointed out the reasons he loved them. But when it came to my stomach, our little one, he took the most time. He spoke to me and our child, telling us how much he loved us and how he couldn't wait for us to all be together. I was a sobbing mess.

He held me close and kissed me deeply as he slipped inside of me. There was no hesitation, no wavering, just pure love practically oozing from his every pore. He made love to me slowly, sensually, seeming to need it just as much as me. Or maybe he just caught up to me, because he was perfect and gentle and warm. But just when I needed him to, he picked up the pace, taking me harder just to bring us to climax together.

He kissed away my tears, holding me close as I shook in his arms. "Say it again, Bella," he commanded softly in my ear.

"I love you," I nodded, thanking him with my eyes for knowing exactly what I needed.

"And I love you... only you... hormones and all," he smiled.

EDWARD

Five months later...

"And just how is Daddy Dearest?" Emmett chuckled, holding a bottle for tiny Sophie. Well, she looked tiny in his arms, but in reality, she was long, strong, and healthy. My niece was the perfect combination of her parents. With Rose's blonde hair and blue eyes, and Emmett's round, sweet face and dimples, she was absolutely adorable.

"I haven't read it yet," I frowned, picking up the letter and setting it back down on my lap. "I'm sure Mom told him about Sophie and Bella's pregnancy, but I just..." I shrugged, my eyes on the tiny hand that reached out and touched Emmett's face.

"She says she's not divorcing him," Emmett frowned, "but she still stays legally separated. Wonder what she'll do when he gets out," he mused, smiling when Sophie wrapped her hand around his pinky.

"I know she's still mad," Bella sighed, waddling in. She was due any moment, and the poor thing was miserable. I helped her fall onto our sofa. "I'll never get up," she chuckled.

"I'll help you, silly," I laughed, unable not to touch her now swollen belly. My son kicked. "Definitely a football player," I beamed, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"Hells, yeah," Emmett nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Quarterback, or maybe kicker... we'll see."

"God help me," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes again, causing us to laugh. "Just for that, I'm going to get Sophie addicted to shopping," she laughed. "Let me," she said, holding her arms out.

Emmett got up, placed Sophie in her arms, and handed over the bottle. The sight looked so... _right_.

Maggie got up, walking slowly to investigate. We had been worried about the dogs with the baby on the way, but Maggie and Abe both watched Sophie like she was one of them. If she cried, they came and got us. If she reached out and grabbed them too hard, they completely tolerated it, even if their eyes were watering with the pain of having an ear pulled too hard. Maggie licked a toe on Sophie's bare foot, causing her to squeal in happiness. There wasn't one of us that wasn't smiling.

"Are you going to read that?" Bella asked softly as Emmett got up and walked into our kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead and then my niece's. Big blue eyes stared back at me, and I smiled. "I know what he'll want," I said, looking up at my glowing wife. "He'll want to see Sophie and our son," I frowned.

"Charles Garrett," Bella urged. I chuckled and nodded. It was the perfect name, though I knew my father would be pissed that we went with Bella's father and my uncle. But in reality, we owed them both so much. It just seemed to fit. "We can take them."

"To see him?" I asked, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

"Dr. Owens says it's time to face him, Edward," she said, her voice smooth and soothing. "You need to talk to him."

"I know, I know," I sighed and nodded. She was right – as usual. I wasn't sure I was ready to see my father. I hadn't started writing him back, and actually seeing him would mean facing the man that just about cost me everything – twice. My anger had not abated.

I looked at her, seeing the solid definition of family and support and happiness. "I... Can I think about it?" I asked, feeling relieved that she was nodding even before I finished the question.

"Of course, baby," she sighed, laying the cloth on her shoulder and lifting Sophie up to burp her. "I just think you'll feel better. You'll show him that he didn't succeed. That he didn't win. And you know we'll all go. Emmett, too," she said, chuckling when Sophie burped loudly. "God, you sound like your dad." A laugh barked out of me. She did sound like Emmett after a cold soda.

"Don't tease my child," Rose snorted. "And yeah, she totally burps like Emmett." She laughed, shaking her head. "Here, Belly, let me get her for you."

"Okay, 'cause I truly have to pee. I want this kid out of me," she growled as Rose and I both helped her to her feet. We all stopped when she gasped, her face contorting. "Oh hell," she groaned, looking up at me. "Baby, it's time."

"Yeah, it is," Rose nodded. "Your water just broke."

The whole house jumped into action.

OoOoOo

"Edward, it hurts," my love cried, squeezing my hand until I thought the bones would break. But I would have taken more in order to take the pain from her. It seemed Charles Garrett Cullen was just as stubborn as I was, and was quite happy where he was residing.

"I know, baby," I said, wiping the sweat from her forehead and placing a kiss there. "Not much longer, love, I promise. We just need one more push," I said, looking up at the doctor, who was nodding fervently. "Please, love... one more."

"I can't," she panted, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You can, my love, you _can_." I leaned over her, pressing my lips to hers. "It's okay, baby. It's almost over. You can kick my ass when all is said and done, I promise," I chuckled, leaving my lips on her cheek.

"Not funny," she growled.

"I know," I smiled, looking over at the nurses and doctor as they laughed at us. Pressing my lips once more to her forehead and leaving them against her skin, I said, "One more time, Bella. Push, baby."

She whimpered, squeezed my hand again, and pushed. Hard. And my poor, sweet beautiful girl screamed as our son finally made it into the world. I squeezed my eyes closed, relishing the sound of the cry that filled the room.

"Good job, Bella," I smiled. "You're so beautiful, baby." The nurses quickly wrapped Charles up and placed him in her arms. "Look, _Mom_," I smiled, both of us in tears. "He's perfect."

And he was; he was absolutely stunning. He had my hair color, only darker, and Bella's beautiful, soulful brown eyes. "God, he's beautiful," she sobbed, looking up at me. I kissed them both, smiling as he grunted and squirmed against her. It was the best sight I had ever seen.

Bella offered him to me as the nurses started to clean her up. As I wrapped him in my arms, I'd never felt so powerful and so helpless in all my life. And he looked up at me with so much trust and need that my knees felt weak.

"Hey, Charles," I whispered, kissing his tiny hand that had escaped his wrap. "I'm gonna make you a promise, 'kay? I swear to you, no matter what, you can come to me. You can be whatever it is that makes you happy, okay? And if I get stupid, just tell Mom, 'cause she's really good at keeping me in line." I heard a giggle from all the girls in the room, and I turned to see my Bella. She was just shaking her head at me, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing," she snorted. "I just didn't know my heart could hold this much love. That's all." As I looked at her and then at my son, I knew what she meant. I felt my chest expand with it almost. I nodded, the only thing I was capable of doing. She smiled and said, "Go, Dad... Go show him off. I know you want to."

I smiled, nodding like Emmett. I kissed her and she kissed Charles before I walked out into the waiting room.

The explosion was almost deafening as I walked into the room.

OoOoOo

A few weeks later...

"Edward Cullen." I was called from the doorway of the small waiting room. I stood, nodded, and let the large man in uniform lead me down the hall and into a large cafeteria filled with tables – and inmates.

I steeled myself, clenching my jaw and taking a deep breath as I met my father's gaze from across the room. Slowly, I made my way to him, sitting down in front of him.

"Edward," he said, his voice sounding relieved. "You look good, son."

He didn't, I noted internally, thinking he looked old and tired and scared. The latter of which almost made me smile. His fear of me had not ebbed away since the night of the kidnapping.

"I'm here, Dad. What do you want? What couldn't you say in a letter? And why just me?"

"You still hate me," he nodded slowly, looking down at his hands.

"You think?" I snapped, causing his eyes to lock with mine. "First, you sell me out. Then you almost get my wife killed. Yeah, I'm not sure you're grasping the entire _size_ of my hatred for you."

"I know, son. I'm sorry."

"You have no idea what it was like to hear that my own father sold my name to a member of the _fucking Mafia,_" I growled through gritted teeth. "But I could almost understand, because you were wrapped up in things that were out of your control. I get that. I've cleaned up enough behind your sorry ass to come to terms with that. I wasn't innocent in the situation with Gwen. I didn't have to continue a relationship with her. I know." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my control. "But I cannot understand why you would order the kidnapping of my future wife, which just happened to accidentally include my _mother. _You have _no fucking idea_ how close Bella came to dying that night. She was sick to begin with..."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"I know. That's the thirty-seventh time you've told me, between this past five minutes and the fourteen letters that you've sent me the last year and a half."

He flinched, but nodded. "You never wrote me back. I didn't know if you were reading them."

"I read them. I just didn't know what I wanted to say to you. I don't have it in me to forgive you just yet. If ever." I frowned, shaking my head. "See, I look at my own son... and he's perfect. But he's perfect because he's mine. And I stare at him as he sleeps at night, and wonder how you did it. Because there's nothing... _fucking nothing_... that I wouldn't do for him. And he's only four weeks old." I took another deep breath, because I knew my voice was rising. "I imagine his future, and I wonder what mistakes he'll make, and I can't conceive of anything that would make me turn my back on him. How did you do that?" I asked, finally meeting his gaze once more.

"I was blind and stupid. I lost sight of what was important. I became selfish and addicted to money. Like you said, I got wrapped up in things that were out of my control." He shook his head, and I could see the ancient sadness all over him like a wet blanket. "You remember what he's like right now, Edward. Don't lose that," he smiled sadly. "What's he like?"

I looked up and couldn't help but smile. I loved my family with an immense passion. Anger at my father or not, I couldn't help but brag.

"He's just perfect," I nodded. "He has Bella's eyes and my hair, only much darker like hers, and her nose and my smile. And I think he'll have dimples and freckles." I chuckled. "When he's upset, only music or Bella's voice calms him."

"I have two perfect grandchildren," he muttered to himself with a slight smile on his face. "Sophie's so pretty."

"She is... and Emmett made over. She's a mess," I snorted. "So... why am I here, Dad?"

He looked up at me, tensing for a moment. "I'm getting out soon. Good behavior and all of that..."

"So Mom told me," I nodded.

"I want to work on my family when I get out of here, Edward. But you're the key, son. Your brother protects you, and won't forgive me until you do. Bella won't answer my letters either, so I imagine she feels the same. Rose, too. Your mother... she's asked for time," he nodded like he knew as much. "And your uncles... Garrett and Aro, they've said pretty much the same thing."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one I caused the most damage to. You have always been the key to the family. They all love you too much," he smiled, tilting his head like I do. "They all feel that if anyone deserves the final say on me, it's you."

I stared at him, mulling it over. "I... will need time," I grunted out. "We can try, but I'm not making promises. Mom misses you and wants you to know your grandchildren, but I don't know what I'm feeling right this second."

"Okay. Try," he sighed, his eyes tired. "I just want to earn it all back."

I huffed a laugh, remembering saying that very thing to Bella when she first returned to me heartbroken from my stupid phone call and idiotic attempt to protect her.

"I will have to talk with them," I sighed, looking down at my hands. "If they want a relationship with you, I shouldn't be holding them back. They should feel free to do what they want."

"They won't," he frowned, shaking his head. "They just won't, Edward. They are loyal to you, and that's fine. Let time and effort try to fix this. I almost lost you once. I want to try and mend that. Please." He suddenly locked eyes with me, his filling with remorse. "I'm not healthy, son. I want the opportunity to get to know the future of my family and mend mistakes. Please."

I closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms across my chest. "When you get home, where will you stay?"

"Your mother has offered me the guest room." He chuckled, rubbing his face.

I smiled, shaking my head. "We'll try, Dad." His head shot up, and he gaped at me. "I'm not making promises I can't keep. We'll _try. _Charles deserves to know you. Sophie, too, for that matter. Though I won't speak for Emmett and Rose."

"That's all I'm asking," he nodded, his face hopeful. He stood when I did, offering me his hand. I eyed it for a moment, debating. It was a sign of peace, of surrender on his part. He had officially put the ball in my court. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with that fact, but I shook his hand anyway, because the only thing that ran through my head was if I had made a mistake, I would want Charles' forgiveness as well.

BELLA

Another year later...

"Look at you," I crooned, picking up Alice and Jasper's daughter, Lily. "My God, you look more like Alice everyday." I laughed when Jasper snorted behind me.

"It's true," he chuckled. "Just as demanding, too," he whispered in my ear, handing me her bottle.

I laughed, walking away from him and onto Esme's back porch. I sat down on the porch swing next to Esme as she chuckled. I turned towards the backyard to see the slowest, smallest football game ever played.

Charles, Sophie, and Felix's son, Will, were all running as fast as their chunky, little legs would carry them. They were chasing Emmett, who was on his knees, holding a football. He would laugh as they dogpiled onto him, only to toss the ball into the air to Edward, and the chase was on again. It was fantastic.

Charlie and Carlisle sat off to the side next to the grill, laughing at all of them.

Carlisle met my gaze, nodding once. I had been unsure with his return back into the family dynamic. I felt protective, not only of Edward, but of Esme and Emmett, too. I didn't want them hurt. But what I came to realize was that Cullen Construction no longer existed, all of Carlisle's old contacts were no longer around, Esme still loved him and wanted to find what they had before, and Carlisle had the right to earn whatever his sons and wife decided to give him. And it wasn't easy. There were fights and tears and slammed doors. There were threats of divorce and the begging of forgiveness. But the first time that both Sophie and Charles fell asleep on the sofa watching cartoons with their grandfather, he completely changed. He became open and honest. He started to vocalize his love for his family, which made a huge difference.

Rose and I watched him with indifference at first, not wanting to let him in, but it was for nothing. The first day that Maggie and Abe both offered him their paws, we knew we could trust him. And we hated it. We wanted to stay mad and protective, but it wasn't our place. We allowed him a strained relationship with us, knowing we'll never be best friends. But our children loved him.

My son squealed in happiness, and I looked up and chuckled. Vanessa was spinning him and setting him down, just to watch him wobble around on already unsteady one-year-old legs. Her new boyfriend, Tyler, walked up to join them.

"Oh hell," I sighed, handing Lily over to Esme.

"What?" she asked, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Look at Mags," I frowned. As Tyler got closer, Maggie and Abe loomed ominously on each side of Charles, towering over him as he held onto them both with fistfuls of fur. "I'm glad she's not serious about that guy."

"No shit," Rose frowned, coming to stand beside me on the steps. "Those dogs haven't liked him since day one."

"What do you think is his problem?" Alice asked, joining us. Rose and I both shrugged.

Tyler was in Vanessa's drama department at UW. She was excelling in classes, and had even performed in a small production of _Grease_ a few months over the last summer. She had bloomed into an amazing talent, and an even more beautiful young woman.

Before I could say anything, the game in the yard stopped, and Vanessa looked up at Tyler. "Go home, Ty," she frowned. "We'll talk later." I smirked, turning towards Rose.

"Oh yeah," Rose and Alice nodded, and we all sat down on the steps as the boy walked off to his car.

"Mommy!" Charles beamed, catching sight of me. I opened my arms as he ran into them, smothering him with kisses. It was scary just how much he looked like his father. He was Edward made over, only with my brown eyes. He giggled and squirmed, finally straddling my waist and laying his head on my shoulder. And he was every bit as sweet and cuddly as his dad, which I ate up.

"Hey," Edward pouted, "I thought we were playing, buddy."

I smiled up in pride. "Sometimes, hugs and kisses are better than football," I teased.

"Don't I know it," he smirked, kneeling in front of me with a wink. "Looks like nap time anyway," he smiled, trying to calm his son's hair down, but it was too much like his own. It stuck up every which way no matter what. "Put him down and take a walk with me," he smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down, which only caused Rose and Alice to giggle.

"Go ahead," Rose chuckled, "I'll watch him."

I took him inside, passing Uncle Garrett along the way. "There's my boy," he whispered, standing up from the sofa. "He's out like a light, Belly."

"Yeah, I think his dad wore him out," I smiled. "I'm gonna put him in the playroom."

"God, he really looks like Edward at that age," he snorted, shaking his head. "Makes me kinda glad we didn't run away to Rome," he teased, winking at me.

"Paris," I corrected sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He barked a laugh and covered his mouth to stay quiet. He kissed my head before I walked away.

Charles stirred when I walked into the playroom. "Hey, handsome," I smiled. "Go to sleep, buddy."

He shook his head, fighting the heaviness of his eyelids. I smiled, lying down on the bed with him. "Daddy," he yawned, rubbing his face the same way that Edward did when he was frustrated.

"I'm here, pal," Edward smiled, lying down with me.

"Foo-bawl," he grinned sleepily, grabbing his dad's face with both chubby hands.

"Later," Edward chuckled, kissing his forehead. "When you wake up, we'll tackle Uncle Em."

"'Kay, Daddy," he smiled, finally giving into his last yawn. His eyes closed slowly as I ran my fingers through his hair. He was completely out in no time flat.

Rose passed us in the hallway with a yawning Sophie in her arms. "Looks like it's contagious," she smiled, "so I'll put them together."

Silently, Edward took my hand, tugging me out the front door to the side yard. I smiled when I realized he had stolen a lounge chair and stashed it in a hidden corner.

"Shameless, baby," I smirked, as he lay down and pulled me on top of him.

"I love these weekends at my parents, but I never get you alone." He pouted on that last part.

I studied his face. He was whole again. His visit to his father while still in prison had started Edward's healing process. They weren't perfect, and Edward still refused to let Charles stay overnight with Esme, but at least there was an attempt of trying to patch things up. I followed with Edward's lead on it all.

"You know," I purred, scooting up his body and pressing my forehead to his. "Rose can watch Charles tonight. Emmett owes us for last weekend."

"Mm, food for thought, beautiful," he growled, his eyes growing dark as his hands ghosted all over my back, thighs and ass. They slipped up under my shirt, gently caressing the skin of my back.

We kissed slowly, comfortably, but never any less heated than we've always kissed. If anything, the arrival of Charles caused us to fall that much deeper, become that much more than what we were. We broke apart, but left licking, nipping kisses, unable to stop.

"So tell me, love," he smiled, tilting his head at me. "Where's Heidi sending you?"

"Well, it was Mexico," I smirked, my face reddening.

"Was?"

"Yeah, we had to cancel my next book," I sighed, trying to feign disappointment, but failing miserably. Not only did I not want to be separated from my two boys, but I didn't want to travel anymore.

He sat up, keeping my legs straddling his. "Cancel, why? Baby, I know you don't want to go without us. Charles and I would have met up with you."

"I don't want to go now, Edward," I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair.

He studied my face for a moment out of the corner of his eye. He knew the only thing that would keep me from going was family. "You can go, my love. We'll work it out..."

"No," I smiled, "I just don't want to anymore. Alice is putting me in touch with some website designers, and I'll sell photos for them – advertising shots and such, but I'm not leaving you two."

He frowned, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I don't want you giving up anything. I want you happy."

"Oh, Edward," I smiled, kissing his nose and lips. "You have no idea how happy I am, and that's why I don't want to travel anymore. I can't leave my handsome boys behind."

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded, smiling at his sweet, concerned face. "I've never been more sure of anything. I have everything I need right here in my arms and back in that playroom. I neither need, nor want for anything."

A wry smile crept up his stunning face as he tilted his head at me again. "So..." He huffed a laugh and squeezed me closer. "Does that mean we can try again?"

"You mean all that practice, and we're still _trying_?" I teased, wriggling on his lap when his fingers gripped my sides. "Yes," I breathed, nodding. "I stopped the birth control when I told her I wasn't traveling anymore."

"Really?" He practically growled the question. I nodded slowly with a small smile. Edward and I wanted one more, but we hadn't been sure as to when. My traveling was hindering that decision.

"Really," I nodded and found myself pressed into the chaise with a very happy, very _excited_ Edward looming sexily over me. His eyes were dark, his hands braced by my head.

"Rose is definitely watching Charles tonight," he said huskily. "Definitely."

I giggled, writhing under him when his mouth attacked the soft spot behind my ear. "Mr. Cullen, whatever do you have in mind?"

"Ravishing you, Mrs. Cullen," he mumbled against my neck, leaving an open mouth kiss. "Trying my damnedest to make my family just a little bigger." I couldn't help but giggle, but it turned into a moan as soon as his tongue met my alarm-scar.

"Whatever you say," I panted as his tongue did things to my earlobe that should be considered illegal.

He pulled back, his smile deadly sexy, but his eyes warm and sweet. "You've given me everything," he said, his voice soft like velvet. "Say it again, my Bella."

"Oh, Edward, I love you."

"Again," he commanded, pressing his forehead to mine. My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips.

"I love you," I smiled, slipping my hands into his hair and pulling him closer.

"Again," he whispered against my lips, dropping to his elbows, his hands in my hair.

"No, you say it," I growled, smiling when he chuckled.

"I love you. So much."

As we lost ourselves in the rare, quiet moment in the chaise, I knew I'd found everything I needed. Edward and I had been broken and damaged people when we first met, but had found a way to heal together. We had found something in each other that we both never knew we were lacking. I gave my Edward strength, and he gave me comfort. I learned to shelter him from the harshness that life could dish out, and in me, he'd found a cheerleader, someone that told him there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

We had survived long hikes, breakups, lies, pasts, presents, illnesses, and therapy. We had a beautiful son and the hopes for another healthy little one. We had hope – something that I'm not sure either of us had really known until we met on the AT. We had found everything on that fateful day that we just happened to be dropped off at the same time. Fate had given us all she had to offer – hope, family, peace, and friendship.

But most of all... love.

* * *

**A/N...That's the end. Some of you have asked for a sequel. Hmm, I'm not so sure about that, but maybe some outtakes. We'll see.**

**I really want to thank every last one of you for reading, reviewing, yelling, crying and laughing. I love you all and hope to see you in the new story.**

**Thanks...HUGE thanks to JenRar for editing this like the damn wind. And I can't wait to see what we do with AP...**

**Okay, give my campers a last review...and let me know what you think...Now I'm off to give you the story you've been begging for...LOL...Remember...I love everything you have to say...Until next time...Later...**


End file.
